As Horcruxes Por McGonagall
by Marga McGonagall
Summary: HP junto com os amigos vai tentar encontrar e destruir as Horcruxes. Mas claro, como tudo na vida de Harry, nada é muito fácil Porém, eles não estão sozinhos, os amigos da Fênix estão junto para ajudar nessa busca. Tem 1 pouco de tudo. Completa.
1. Que fazer?

**Ola a todos.**

**Bom, quero dizer alguma coisa sobre a fic. Ela começa de maneira tímida, quase sem ação. Isso por causa da minha inexperiência em escrever para vocês. Medo, talvez. **

**Depois com um pouco mais de segurança 'ela' vai se desenvolvendo pó si só e realmente fica interessante.**

**Se dêem e me dêem a chance de mostrar o que escrevi nesses 13 meses.**

**Acredito que gostaram da história.**

**Durante esse tempo matei um pouco minha ansiedade pela espera do livro original, que deverá ser lançado ainda este ano, em dezembro de 2007.**

**Obrigada, e bom divertimento.**

**Marga McGonagall.**

**1 – Que fazer?**

28 de julho.

As férias de verão não começaram nada bem. Há alguns dias Dumbledore havia morrido; ele não se conformava, não queria acreditar. Como podia acreditar que o bom e velho professor Dumbledore havia morrido? "Não pode ser verdade. Não pode ser verdade. Mas é verdade, eu vi quando ele caiu. Por que será que o professor me "colou" na parede?" O menino que sobreviveu tinha muitas perguntas, porém nenhuma resposta.

Harry estava desconsolado, sua mente não descansava, lembrava-se da cena a da morte a todo instante. Lutava sem muito sucesso contra as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Quando isso acontecia, as secava com as costas das mãos num gesto revoltado cheio de angústia.

Como podia!? Dumbledore confiava muito em Snape, e ele havia proferido a pior das maldições imperdoáveis contra o professor. Isso só vinha a contribuir com o pensamento de Harry, de que Snape nunca deixara de verdade aquele-que-você-sabe-quem. Por causa dessa desconfiança Harry e o professor tiveram muitas discussões sobre a lealdade de Snape.

"Harry, eu tenho motivos para confiar no professor Snape". Era a resposta que vezes sem conta Harry escutara do querido professor.

Hermione sempre dizia que se Dumbledore confiava nele, então era porque ele merecia confiança. Mas a verdade caiu como uma bomba em Hogwarts. Todos ficaram desconsolados. E lutando ainda para acreditar no que de fato havia acontecido.

Não era possível. Snape? – Minerva dizia sem parar.

Harry, você tem certeza? – perguntava.

Eu vi, professora. Eu estava lá.

Mas era verdade. Uma dura e fria verdade. Snape havia lançado o Avada Kedavra no professor. Harry, depois de ser libertado do feitiço, correra atrás do professor pelos jardins da escola, mas não conseguiu alcançá-lo.

Deitado em sua cama, pernas e braços afastados do corpo, tentava sentir um pouco da brisa que de vez quando entrava pela janela aberta de seu quarto. O calor era sufocante. Sufocante também eram seus pensamentos.

Perdido em suas lembranças, cansado de tentar achar respostas para suas dúvidas, que não eram poucas, acabou por adormecer de puro cansaço mental.

Sonhara com Dumbledore. Ele o olhava com seu modo calmo e tranqüilo, que dizia – "Confio em você. Seja prudente".

29 de julho.

Harry acordou sobressaltado muito cedo com gritos altos e estridentes que o chamavam para descer e tomar café da manhã. Era sua tia Petúnia, a delicadeza em pessoa. Acordou irritado, desceu vestido de qualquer jeito. Ele não se incomodava como estava vestido... Suas preocupações estavam além da maneira como estava vestido.

Chegando na cozinha, foi recebido como sempre com insultos e palavras de descaso.

O lugar de Duda estava vago, ou já tinha saído, ou ainda dormia. Nas férias ele acordava tarde e vivia fora de casa, e sabe lá Deus a que horas voltaria. No mínimo devia estar com os amiguinhos – a gang, na verdade. Mas os seus tios eram cegos demais para ver o que o filho fazia. Os tios não faziam idéia que tinham dentro de casa um pequeno marginal.

Quando, moleque infernal, você vai embora? - perguntava seu tio, e continuava – Você já vai fazer 17 anos, está na hora de tomar vergonha nessa sua cara de anormal e se mandar; deixar gente decente com nós em paz, para sempre. Já fizemos muito por você. Dezesseis anos... Dezesseis anos te aturando! Você é rico, deveria repartir sua fortuna conosco, como forma de nos pagar por todos esses anos em que te sustentamos com o melhor de nós.

Vocês não me deram o melhor de vocês. Vocês me deram os restos, só os restos. Os restos de tudo... E não vou dar um galeão furado para vocês. Esse dinheiro é meu. Entenderam?

Como você ousa... Seu ingrato, tal pai tal filho, inconseqüente como ele...

Harry não queria revidar. Queria se manter quieto, mas era impossível agüentar calado o que seu tio falava.

Delicadamente, mas com muita determinação, sacou a varinha, e apontou para tio Valter.

Fique quieto – falou baixo e com firmeza – Me deixe em paz, e não volte a pronunciar nenhuma só palavra contra meu pai, se não quiser ficar com as pernas do tamanho do seu pescoço.

Você não se atreveria. Você não pode fazer essas anormalidades fora da escola.

Tente, apenas tente, e você me dará um grande prazer. – E continuou – Vou embora assim que puder, e acredite, não ficarei nessa casa nem um minuto a mais do que for necessário.

E quanto é necessário, seu peste?

Apenas até eu completar 17 anos, e ainda faltam alguns dias: um dia, 16 horas e 21 minutos, para ser mais exato. Então não me enche mais. E tem mais uma coisa. Assim que eu sair daqui, a proteção da casa acabará, o que significa dizer que tudo pode acontecer comigo e com vocês, estão avisados.

Os Dursley tremeram.

Seu moleque ingrato. Mande aquele velho caduco e louco fazer alguma coisa para nós e a casa ficarmos protegidos! Depois de todos esses anos, vão nos deixar na mão?

Aquele velho caduco tem nome, ou melhor, tinha, era Professor Alvo Dumbledore e ele está morto. – Falou com raiva entre dentes – Ninguém mais pode fazer nada por vocês. Se virem! - E dizendo isso, acabou de tomar a xícara de chá e virou-se, com as mãos cheias de torradas, e voltou para seu quarto.

Venha cá, seu moleque, e limpe essa cozinha. – Mandava sua tia.

Os insultos continuaram. Mas Harry não escutava mais. Bateu com força a porta do quarto.

Interiormente ele tremia de raiva, nervoso, irritado, angustiado, com pensamentos confusos. Mas quem o olhava não conseguia imaginar a extensão do vulcão que teimava em explodir dentro dele. Tentava a todo custo se acalmar e organizar seus pensamentos. Não sabia por onde começar sua busca. Tinha uma tarefa homérica pela frente, achar as Horcruxes.

Só destruindo todas elas é que poderia colocar um fim na arrogância e maldade de Tom Marvolo Riddle – conhecido como Lord Voldemort - e ter paz. A paz que tanto queria, e que nunca tivera.

As Horcruxes eram sete:

O Diário. O Anel de Gaunt. cia ficaria melhor..r maldade ou malevolam mortos.. Esses já estavam destruídos.

O Medalhão – que era falso e havia sido roubado pelo R.A.B.. – "Quem raios seria essa pessoa?"

Nagini, a cobra de Voldemort – com certeza era outro.

Talvez o outro fosse a Taça, de Helga Hufflepuff. – Inteirava cinco Horcruxes supostamente conhecidos.

Precisava descobrir quais eram os outros. Ainda faltavam dois.

Os outros poderiam ser tanto um objeto da Rowena Ravenclaw, ou do próprio Grynffindor. Seis

A última era com certeza o próprio Voldemort. Sete.

"Será que Voldemort seria tão audacioso em transformar um objeto de Godric Gryffindor em Horcrux?".

"Tenho que achar o Medalhão" – pensava.

Com esses pensamentos, foi jogando automaticamente suas coisas dentro do malão. Precisava estar com tudo pronto, não ficaria um minuto a mais do que o necessário naquela casa.

Ainda não sabia se voltaria para Hogwarts. Sentia-se dividido. Será que a escola abriria? Não podia negar que gostava da escola, apesar da carga imensa de deveres que os professores passavam.

Hogwarts foi o primeiro lugar onde se sentiu realmente em casa.

"Tenho que pensar com clareza, se fizer alguma coisa precipitada tudo pode dar errado".

De repente, lembrou-se do sonho. "Que será que o professor queria dizer?"

Ahhh! Deu um tapa na testa. Mas é claro que sabia o que o professor queria dizer. Ele já fora muito impulsivo. E já botara os pés pelas mãos algumas vezes. E a última vez fora desastrosa.

Depois de tudo arrumado, pegou pena e pergaminho, ia escrever para os amigos Rony e Hermione, e para Gina, sabia que eles estavam juntos n'A Toca. Queria estar com eles, mas o professor havia dito que ele precisava voltar mais uma vez para a casa dos tios por causa da proteção. E assim ele fizera. Graças a Merlin o tempo que tinha que ficar junto com aqueles trouxas de seus tios estava terminando.

Tinha terminado o rápido namoro com Gina, mas estava com tantas saudades que não agüentava mais ficar longe dela. Na verdade ela era tudo que ele queria. Ela era firme, sem ser rude, amorosa, sem ser melosa, era objetiva, direta. Não costumava dar voltas para falar alguma coisa. Mas ela era muito, mas muito ciumenta, e ai sim, explodia com quem quer que fosse. Ela era a pessoa que o completava. Tudo isso o deixava feliz, mas também com medo de perdê-la para Voldemort.

Não queria ficar sem ela, mas tinham que conversar, aliás, não só com ela, mas com todos sobre tudo. A ameaça dali a um dia, 14 horas e 6 minutos era grande demais e ele não gostaria de colocar nenhum de seus amigos em perigo.

Escreveu:

Rony e Hermione

Oi. Temos muito o que conversar.

Rony, diga para seu pai que preciso sair daqui, cara! Não estou agüentando mais!

Tenho que ir atrás das Horcruxes. E vou. Mesmo que sozinho.

Harry.

Em outro pergaminho.

Oi, Gina

Logo nos veremos e voltaremos a conversar, ok? Você me entende?

Com amor.

Harry

Dobrou os dois bilhetes. Foi até a janela para ver se Edwiges estava a caminho, ela havia saído já há algum tempo e estava demorando mais do que o costume. Ele conhecia bem os hábitos de sua linda coruja branca.

Ficou olhando pela janela, esperando pela coruja, onde será que tinha ido? Ficou ali, apoiado no parapeito olhando o nada, mas concentrado em seus pensamentos. Foi quando, num passear de olhos pela rua, viu uma pessoa com um longo manto escuro, gola alta, capuz caído na testa, parado na esquina, olhando fixamente para a janela. Quem seria para ele? Pessoa esquisita!

Alarmou-se, estava com suas defesas todas armadas – instintivamente levou a mão até o bolso da bermuda onde guardava a varinha, segurando-a firme.

"Quem seria aquele, seguidor de Voldemort? Mas porque não fazia nada, não tinha reação nenhuma?". A casa estava protegida. Ninguém conseguiria tocá-lo enquanto estivesse ali.

Voltou a rabiscar na carta para Rony – "Cara, tem um sujeito parado na esquina daqui de casa que acho que está me vigiando, apresse-se".

Harry.

Edwiges entrou pela janela aberta, assustada e foi pousar em seu ombro. Ela tremia. Tinha as penas com visíveis manchas pretas e trazia amarrada à patinha uma carta preta, com letras vermelhas.

Haviam interceptado sua coruja.

Harry sentiu um frio na barriga, tremeu, sentiu uma pontada forte na cicatriz, sabia de quem era a carta, mas pegou-a mesmo assim.

Harry Potter

Sua hora está chegando, falta pouco tempo para nos encontrarmos.

Lord Voldemort

Ele nunca havia recebido cartas de Voldemort. Agora estando perto de completar dezessete anos, recebia uma clara ameaça. Ele precisava estar mais alerta que nunca. Lembrou-se das palavras do professor Moody. – "Vigilância constante". O professor insistia muito nisso.

Limpou as penas da coruja carinhosamente, esperou que ela comesse e bebesse água e depois pediu:

Pode fazer uma entrega? É urgente Edwiges, entende? Descanse na casa do Rony hoje, ok?

A ave piou bem baixinho, ele pegou os bilhetes e junto colocou a carta recebida de Voldemort. Edwiges deixou que ele amarrasse o pergaminho em sua perna e sem demora levantou vôo.

Durante esse período de férias não tinha sonhado com o Lord das Trevas nenhum dia.

Enquanto isso...


	2. Atitudes imediatas

2 – Atitudes imediatas 

Voldemort estava sentado em sua cadeira de espaldar alto, que mais parecia um trono. Nagini, sua cobra de estimação, estava rastejando aos seus pés. Ele ostentava nos lábios – quer dizer – naquela fenda que tinha nos lugar onde costuma fica a boca, um sorriso sarcástico. Saboreava satisfeito a morte de Alvo Dumbledore. Agora o menino que sobreviveu não tinha mais a ajuda daquele velho caduco que sempre ousava enfrentá-lo. "Velho intrometido".

"Harrrryyy Potttteeeer está sozinho". – "Finalmente vou poder acabar com ele e fazer cumprir a profecia, eu sobreviverei!".

Severo Snape, em pé, postado ao seu lado; branco por natureza, ele estava agora cadavérico, sem nenhuma expressão facial. Tom Riddle estava bravo com Malfoy, o garoto não tinha cumprido sua missão. Ao invés dele, fora Severo quem havia matado Alvo Dumbledore. Garoto fraco... Mas ele estava realmente satisfeito com Snape, ele tinha mostrado seu valor, que sempre estivera ao seu lado, do lado do poder das trevas. Agora ele era o preferido, e isso causava ciúmes nos demais Comensais da Morte. Bellatriz se mordia de ciúmes, a especialista na maldição Cruciatus se achava a preferida do Mestre das Trevas.

Olhava para seus Comensais, todos reunidos e com olhares cuidadosos por baixo dos capuzes que cobriam suas testas.

"RABICHO. - gritou Voldemort em seu tom sibilante. - Quero que você vá até a casa dos trouxas onde Harry Potter mora, e fique de olho em tudo que acontecer. Não deixe passar nada. QUERO SABER DE TUDO, VOCÊ ENTENDEU? E não falhe dessa vez. Senão... – Avisou Voldemort em tom muito ameaçador.

Rabicho sai em disparada do quartel-general, morto de medo em sua forma animaga.

Chegando à Rua dos Alfeneiros, o "rato" se esconde numas folhagens bem de frente para a casa dos

Dursley e fica de espreita. Não podia se aproximar, a casa era protegida. Dumbledore pensara em tudo, desde que os Potter haviam morrido nas mãos do Lord das Trevas.

"PAI, PAPAI – gritava Rony na porta d'A Toca, com a voz anormalmente aumentada.

"Que foi Rony, porque essa gritaria toda? – Você ainda não pode fazer magia. Enlouqueceu? – O Senhor Weasley estava ofegante de correr.

"Olha... Olha só o que Harry mandou! – mostrou o pergaminho.

Ansioso, Arthur pegou o pergaminho das mãos de Rony.

"PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN, O QUE É ISSO? Exclamou, em alto e bom som. – E continuou – Até onde vai essa arrogância desmedida de você-sabe-quem?

"Senhor Weasley, que faremos, que faremos? Precisamos tirar Harry de lá agora, não podemos esperar mais. – Falava Hermione, esfregando as mãos, visivelmente angustiada.

Rony olhava para o pai, esperando alguma ação que pudesse solucionar a situação.

"Anda logo, pai! Que vamos fazer? Vamos até lá com pó de flu, pegamos o Harry e o trazemos para cá!

"Calma menino... Nem tudo é tão simples assim. As atitudes têm ser muito bem pensadas. Do contrário podemos piorar a situação e ainda colocarmos Harry em perigo maior.

Só de ouvir isso, Gina entrou em pânico. Mais branca que algodão, chorava copiosamente abraçada a Hermione, que tentava sem sucesso acalmá-la.

"Vamos lá agora pai! Vamos tirá-lo de lá. – Pedia Gina em desespero, pronta para ir ao encontro de Harry.

"Calma, minha filha. Já falei que temos que ter calma. Temos que nos organizar e não temos muito tempo. Precisamos de ajuda. Venham, vamos chamar Lupin e Moody pela lareira.

Entraram correndo n'A Toca.

Molly, que estava tranqüilamente na cozinha preparando o almoço, se assustou com a entrada intempestiva dos quatro. Alarmada, perguntou:

"Que foi agora? Comensais estão nos atacando?

"Não Molly, é o Harry, está em perigo. Veja a carta que Rony recebeu dele.

"Que você vai fazer? – perguntou, mesmo sem ler a carta.

"Vamos chamar Lupin e Olho-Tonto pela lareira. – Repetiu Arthur.

"LUPIN, Ôôô LUPIN. Gritava a cabeça de Arthur, suspensa no ar dentro da lareira com chamas verdes.

"Que foi, pra quê essa gritaria toda? Quem morreu? - perguntou Remo Lupin, entrando correndona sala de estar.

"Fique quieto e ouça. - disse o Senhor Weasley. - E leu para o amigo e membro da Ordem de Fênix a carta que Rony tinha recebido de Harry.

"MEU MERLIN! Temos que fazer alguma coisa e agora, não temos tempo a perder.

Nisso, Alastor entrou na sala manquitolando e, de pronto, desconfiado por natureza e esperto como uma raposa velha, entendeu tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Estava demorando para esse desqualificado do Voldemort aprontar uma das suas. Harry fará 17 anos daqui a dois dias. E ele deve estar de tocaia esperando o dia do aniversário chegar e pegar o garoto sem nenhuma proteção. Está com toda sede do mundo. Tem certeza que vai conseguir acabar com Harry agora que Dumbledore morreu. Vamos começar a agir, Lupin chame o pessoal da guarda da Ordem; temos que tirar o garoto de lá sem perda de tempo. – Continuou. – Arthur, fique atento...

"Mas que vamos fazer?

"Depois explico, Arthur, agora não tenho tempo. Apenas fique dentro de casa. Gui esta aí?

"Está deitado, por quê?

"Apenas mostre a ele a carta de Harry. Ele saberá o que tem de fazer.

"Lupin, entre em contato com os membros da Ordem, explique o que está acontecendo. – Chame... – mas foi interrompido por Lupin.

"Não! Vou para junto de Harry agora mesmo. Preciso protegê-lo. – Disse, vestindo a capa, pronto para sair da mansão e aparatar.

"Não, Lupin. – Gritou Moody - E não é só você que tem que protegê-lo, eu e a Ordem temos essa incumbência também. E não se esqueça mais disso. Vamos agir agora. Ainda temos algumas alternativas. Dumbledore deixou algumas instruções. Vamos!

"Que instruções?

"Ainda não sei. Vamos ver juntos.

"Mas por que ele fez isso? Ele estava desconfiado de alguma coisa? Fala, Moody! Que mania de ficar calado!

"Remo, seu desespero não leva a nada. Sei que você se sente responsável pelo garoto agora que não temos mais nem Sirius nem Dumbledore.

"Ele é filho do meu melhor amigo, você não entende? Ele não tem mais ninguém, só a mim!

"Tem a todos nós. Mas a hora não é para conversar, é para ação, e vê se pára de querer explicação em hora errada. Não tá vendo que temos pouco tempo para tirar Harry da maldita casa dos trouxas tios dele?

"Olho-Tonto falou alto - "Fawkes – caixa de Dumbledore!"

Imediatamente apareceu uma caixa flutuando na frente dos dois amigos. Dentro da caixa havia vários pergaminhos lacrados e caligrafados pelo professor Dumbledore. Pegou um qualquer e leu as instruções, silencioso. Não podia ler alto. Olhou para Lupin e disse – "Sim, tem muita lógica. É. É muito possível que dê certo".

"Mas o que é isso? - perguntou Lupin.

"Depois, Remo, agora é arriscado.

"Chame o pessoal da Ordem, principalmente Emelina Vance, agora. Eu vou buscar o que precisaremos. Vai logo, Lupin, rápido. Não temos tanto tempo!

Lupin jogou pó de flu e chamou por todos os integrantes da Ordem que estavam disponíveis no momento.

Imediatamente a campainha tocou e entraram apenas Tonks, Quim, e Héstia. Mas Moody falou que estava tudo bem, que com eles poderiam pôr o plano em execução.

As instruções dadas por Olho-Tonto foram claras:

"Tonks, na casa dos Dursley imediatamente, sem estardalhaço e em silêncio use o feitiço da desilusão. Ninguém pode desconfiar do que estamos fazendo. Leve as coisas de Harry direto para A Toca, pois ele não poderá carregar nada, não deixe nada para trás.

"Quim, para a esquina da casa de Harry e tente descobrir tudo que for possível sobre esse estranho que está na esquina vigiando Harry. Você não pode ser visto, portanto use a capa da invisibilidade sobressalente.

Ambos tomaram o caminho da porta da rua rapidamente.

Tonks era mesmo meio desastrada. Derrubou Emelina na porta da Mansão, que caiu sentada no chão, enquanto uma tentava entrar e a outra queria sair do Largo Grimmauld.

Héstia deveria aparatar para a casa dos Weasley, contar para todos o que estava acontecendo e montar guarda junto a Arthur.

"Vamos, Lupin e Emelina, está na hora. – chamou Moody.

"Aonde vamos? – Lupin e Emelina perguntaram juntos.

"Para a casa da Arabela. Faremos o seguinte...

Arabela estava tratando dos gatos, aliás, eram muitos. Estava observando Seu Patinhas que estava inquieto e arisco, ela olhava para ele desconfiada. "Gatos são desconfiados" – pensou.

Olhou inquieta para os lados, sentia-se estranha, algo não estava bem. "Que será que está acontecendo?" Afinal, era um aborto e não sabia distinguir muito bem suas intuições.

Foi até a porta da sala, abriu e esticou o pescoço para ver a rua toda. Nada, tudo estava quieto – nada acontecia naquela rua. Entrou, mas continuou sentindo algo que não sabia definir o que era.

Voltou para seus gatos. Quanto trabalho eles davam! Mas gostava deles mesmo assim.

Escutou um estalido. Já ouvirá isso antes, mas o que era mesmo? Era o som de pessoas aparatando. Quando olhou na direção da cozinha viu Olho-Tonto Moody, Lupin e uma mulher, nenhum com cara de bons amigos.

"Senhor Moody, Senhor Lupin? Que aconteceu, porque estão aqui? – Conhecia Emelina. Cumprimentou-a com um acenar de cabeça.

"Arabela, precisamos de você, Harry está em perigo novamente. Pode nos ajudar?

"Claro, o que tenho que fazer? Você sabe que sou um aborto e não sirvo para muita coisa. Dumbledore não está mais aqui para me orientar. Estou sem orientação pa...

Alastor levantou a mão, pedindo que se calasse.

"Mesmo assim precisamos de você. Vai ou não nos ajudar?

"Já disse que vou, oras! – Ela era meio malcriada.

"Certo. Prestem muita atenção: você e Emelina, - as duas se entreolharam - vão agora mesmo até a casa dos Dursley. Toquem a campainha, e quando Petúnia atender, a desculpa é:

Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody se deu ao luxo de perder mais de 15 minutos explicando o plano para Arabella detalhadamente. Não podia dar nada errado. Só sossegou quando a Senhora Figg explicou os procedimentos para ele com os mínimos detalhes.

"Você entendeu tudo claramente, Arabela?

"Entendi, Moody! Sou um aborto, mas não sou burra, ouviu? – Ela não levava desaforos para casa. Respondia na lata. Era muito orgulhosa de ter ajudado a cuidar de Harry durante todos os anos em que ele ficara com os Dursley. Dumbledore sempre confiara nela e ela sempre fizera tudo certinho. Dumbledore não precisava chamar sua atenção.

"Tá. – Disse, de mau humor.

É, ela havia entendido tudo certinho. Dumbledore a tinha treinado bem. Havia uma grande possibilidade de tudo dar certo. – Pensou.

Estava contando que Harry, irritado e impulsivo do jeito que era, aceitasse tudo sem pedir explicações. Era contar com a sorte em se tratando das reações do garoto.

"Pois bem, podem ir. Estaremos esperando vocês aqui.


	3. A fuga

3 – A fuga 

Da janela meio aberta, meio fechada, Harry observava o estranho. Não adiantava ficar escondido, podia jurar que o sujeito estava olhando diretamente para seu olhos, e que queria alguma coisa. Harry sentia isso. Seu coração batia descontroladamente. "Quem será que é esse cara?" Não parava de se perguntar. A presença do sujeito na esquina o fez esquecer completamente a carta que recebera do Lord. O medo e a incerteza invadiram seu corpo.

Com um susto e pulando para trás, Harry sentiu que algo foi colocado dissimuladamente em sua mão.

Era um pedaço de pergaminho simples, bem dobradinho.

"Que seria aquilo?".

Com medo, mas tomado pela curiosidade ia abrir o pergaminho, quando se lembrou do Diário de Tom Riddle.

"Não, vou guardar e conversar com Lupin sobre isso".

Guardou-o no bolso.

"Harry, confio em você. Seja prudente". – Lembrou-se do que Dumbledore lhe dizia em sonho.

Estava cansado de coisas estranhas acontecerem com ele sem que nem por que. Bom, "porquê" tinha, era o obstinado do Lord Voldemort que vivia organizando planos mirabolantes para acabar com ele, e tudo por causa da maldita profecia. Tudo por causa de Snape. Ele havia contado para Voldemort a parte da profecia que havia ouvido. Uma raiva imensa por Snape invadiu seu coração.

Ainda pensava no pergaminho, quando ouviu o estalido tão familiar de alguém aparatando. Virou-se depressa com a varinha na mão, pronto para atacar quem quer que fosse e se defender, deu de cara com o que parecia ser Tonks usando o feitiço da desilusão. Quando ia falar alguma coisa, a auror Tonks, já com o dedo indicador colado nos lábios, pedia silêncio.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca seguidas vezes, sem entender, mas obedeceu, não falou nada.

Rapidamente, num silêncio absoluto, com movimentos precisos da varinha, reuniu tudo que era de Harry; usou o feitiço Limpar não verbal para deixar o lugar em ordem, deu um tchauzinho a Harry e desaparatou deixando o quarto dele absolutamente sem nada de pessoal.

Harry estava agora só com a roupa do corpo e varinha na mão, não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ficou parado olhando para o local onde segundos antes estava Tonks. Queria ter tido tempo de falar para a auror sobre o cara da esquina.

Preocupado com a pessoa da esquina, voltou a olhar pela janela. Ele continuava lá, simplesmente parado, olhando ainda para a janela. Parecia que ele não tinha mexido nenhum músculo. De repente, quando fixou o olhar, ele havia desaparecido. Sumindo no nada.

Harry, espantado, piscou várias vezes... Olhou para todos os lados rua, mas não via ninguém. Quer dizer, lá vinha a Senhora Figg, balançando sua sacola que estava sempre cheia de comida para gatos. Estranhou. Ela estava acompanhada de Emelina Vance! Uma das bruxas que fazia parte da Ordem. "É o pessoal da Ordem"!

"_Que será que aconteceu de errado? Porquê, primeiro Tonks, e agora Emelina?"_

Sentiu o coração bater acelerado. Era a Ordem de Fênix. A Ordem estava fazendo alguma coisa. Que está acontecendo? – Pensou, preocupado.

Escutou o toque da campainha. Saiu do quarto para ver quem estava batendo à porta, parou de chofre na beira das escadas. Tia Petúnia foi atender, de mau humor como sempre. – Reclamava baixinho.

--Senhora Figg? Que deseja?

--Ahhh! Petúnia, querida, sabe o que é? É o Seu Patinhas, meu gato, está todo enroscado nas ramagens no fundo de seu quintal. Será que você não permitiria que eu fosse buscá-lo?

--Ahhh. Sim, mas agora? É que estou tão ocupada!

--Mas não vamos demorar nada.

--Bom, já que não tem jeito. Venha, vamos até lá. – disse de mal-humorada.

--Emelina, você fique me esperando aqui, não queremos incomodar a Petúnia mais que o necessário, não é mesmo? – Disse Arabela, com a maior cara de santa, olhando nos olhos de Petúnia.

--Está bem. – Respondeu Emelina.

Tão logo as duas tomaram o rumo do quintal, Emelina, rápida como um raio, subiu as escadas e deu um encontrão em Harry. Pegou o braço do garoto e o puxou para dentro do quarto. Harry assustou-se com a entrada intempestiva de Emelina. Ela pedia silêncio, com o mesmo gesto feito por Tonks. De novo? De testa franzida, entendeu que não podia falar nada. Afinal era a segunda vez em questão de minutos que lhe pediam para ficar calado.

Emelina aproximou-se dele e sem cerimônia lhe arrancou um fio de cabelo, o que não foi nada difícil, já que o cabelo de Harry era naturalmente espetado. Em seguida tirou um fio de seu próprio cabelo. Conjurou dois copos, despejou um pouco da poção em cada um deles e com mímicas fez Harry entender o que devia fazer. Ambos tomaram a poção, e começou a transformação.

O estômago de Harry revirou ao tomar a poção. O gosto era horrível...

Trocaram de roupas magicamente.

Num tom muito baixo, próxima ao ouvido de Harry, disse:

Desça e fique esperando pela Senhora Figg na porta da rua. Não fale nada. Fique calado. Vá, rápido!

Harry balançou a cabeça em sinal de entendimento e saiu correndo, descendo as escadas, procurando não fazer mais barulho do que o necessário.

"_Nossa, foi por pouco_!" – pensou Harry. Lá vinham as duas.

--Ai, Petúnia querida. Desculpe por ter lhe incomodado tanto. Acho que o Seu Patinhas conseguiu se desprender sozinho. Sinto-me tão envergonhada.

--Tudo bem, Senhora Figg. Não foi tanto trabalho assim. – Disse Petúnia com um sorrizinho amarelo.

--Mas me diga, Petúnia, e o Harry, como está? Estou com tanta saudade dele!

--Está bem, está bem. Bom, até logo Srª Figg. – Falou, fechando a porta sem cerimônia na cara da coitada da Srª Figg.

--Vamos embora, "Emelina" – Disse, puxando-a pelo antebraço. Não havia tempo para conversas ou explicações.

Quando entraram na casa de Arabela, Harry, "vestido" de Emelina, deu de cara com Moody e Lupin andando de um lado para outro, ambos com expressão bastante preocupada na cara e segurando as varinhas firmemente. Olharam para "Emelina".

--Tudo bem, Harry? – Perguntou Alastor.

Lupin correu para "Emelina" e lhe deu um forte abraço.

--Graças a Merlin, você está bem.

--Tá, mas o que está acontecendo? Tonks apareceu... – Foi interrompido.

--Agora não Harry. Depois entenderá o que aconteceu. – Falou Moody, virou-se para Arabela:

--Obrigado, Senhora Figg, pela ajuda, felizmente até agora tudo deu certo.

--Ahhh! Tudo bem, tudo bem. Sabe que pode contar comigo. – Disse a Senhora Figg, feliz por ter podido ajudar, já que ela nunca era solicitada, a não ser, é claro, para ficar vigiando Harry de longe.

--Vamos, ainda estamos em perigo. – Falou Olho-Tonto para Lupin e "Emelina".

Olho-Tonto segurou firme no braço de Harry e sem aviso desaparataram na frente d'A Toca. Era a segunda vez que Harry aparatava, e a sensação não era muito agradável.

Foi tudo tão rápido, Harry sentiu uma coisa estranha e pouco depois notou já estar no pátio da casa dos amigos que ele mais gostava no mundo, a casa da família Weasley. Olhou para Moody com um monte de perguntas. Mas entendeu que deveria se manter calado.

Estava começando a ficar mais irritado. Olhou feio para Moody.

N'A Toca, Héstia e Arthur estavam de guarda no quintal. Andavam de um lado para o outro com as varinhas firmemente seguras nas mãos. Fixavam qualquer movimento que acontecia, nada passava despercebido. Até o movimento das folhas das árvores era monitorado.

Ninguém sabia o que estava de fato acontecendo. Mas uma ordem de Olho-Tonto não era para ser ignorada. Motivos de sobra deveria ter.

Todos receberam ordens de ficarem na cozinha, com as varinhas nas mãos e atacar no primeiro sinal suspeito.

Tonks chegou com as coisas de Harry, mas não explicou nada; calada entrou e calada permaneceu. Uma profunda ruga marcava sua testa.

Tonks se uniu aos que estavam dentro de casa, com a varinha em riste.


	4. As explicações

4 – As explicações

Fazia mais ou menos 30 minutos que os Weasley e Héstia estavam de guarda, quando ouviram o estalido de bruxos aparatando. Tonks, auror esperta que era, abriu a porta da cozinha e correu para o lado dos dois companheiros com as varinhas apontadas exatamente para o lugar onde ouviram o barulho. Imediatamente viram os três amigos que haviam chegado.

Molly, da janela da cozinha, viu quem havia chegado. Abriu a porta. Entraram o marido, Héstia, Remo, Olho-Tonto e "Emelina" que haviam acabado de chegar. Olhava com cara de ponto de interrogação quando bateram na porta. Tonks ficou no quintal.

--Atenda Molly, Emelina chegou. – Pediu Lupin, gentil.

Molly olhou para a cara dele, Emelina?

--"Harry"! – exclamou. – Abraçou-o apertado e continuou – Como você está, te aconteceu alguma coisa? Meninos, Harry chegou!

De repente Emelina, "na pele" de Harry, se viu presa num abraço de muitos braços. Ela lutava para se livrar daquela montoeira de gente que insistia em abraçá-la e beijá-la. Até que conseguiu se ver livre.

--Ai! Credo... Sai. Larga! Vocês me sufocam!

--Que cê tá falando, cara?

--Rony, eu não sou Harry.

--Como não, tá maluco?

--Sou eu. – Disse "Emelina", parada no meio da cozinha. Muito "séria".

Os três trocaram olhares confusos, sem esboçar reação alguma.

Moody, sisudo como sempre, disse.

--Sim, "esta" é Harry. – Disse apontando para "Emelina". Vamos, meninos, cumprimentem seu amigo. – "Harry-Emelina" os olha meio sem jeito. – Era estranho estar vestido de mulher.

--Vamos, vamos. Vamos nos sentar. Nem tudo é o que parece ser. Mas acho melhor Harry e Emelina trocarem de roupas, para evitar constrangimentos.

Sentaram-se nas cadeiras e sofás desparelhados espalhados na sala de estar da família Weasley.

Os minutos seguintes foram seguidos pelo silêncio. Os garotos entenderam o que estava acontecendo. A espera durou pouco. A transformação começou a reverter cada um deles.

Agora, Harry na sua forma real e se sentindo mais à vontade, deu um sorriso meio sem jeito para os amigos. Foi imediato. Os braços lhe apertavam em abraços calorosos, recebia beijos, mas não sabia de quem era a boca que lhe beija o rosto. Quando acabou de ser abraçado sentiu que apenas um braço estava ainda em volta de sua cintura, Gina! Feliz, beijou seus cabelos e fez questão de ficar bem perto dela, matando a saudade que até então sentia, enquanto ela sorria feliz para ele.

--E aí? Como está, cara? Que susto você me deu com aquela carta! Que era aquilo?

Harry sorriu, mas não respondeu a pergunta do amigo. Alias, estava com muitas perguntas na mente, e queria resposta para todas elas.

--Professor Moody, o que é tudo isso? – pediu Harry.

--Bom, é o seguinte... Dumbledore, numa certa manhã, me chamou em Hogwarts, estava muito preocupado e sua mão mais enegrecida ainda e...

_"Alastor. – Disse Alvo. - Precisamos tomar algumas medidas de segurança. Harry completará 17 anos e faltam apenas três meses. A segurança que usei na casa dos Dursley perderá o efeito, exatamente à meia noite do dia 30 para 31 de julho. Harry ficará vulnerável. Antes dessa hora teremos que tirá-lo de lá. Mas teremos problemas, pois Voldemort com certeza estará vigiando de perto a casa e atacará tão logo possa. Pensando nisso, andei pensando em algumas alternativas para enganar Tom Riddle e sua corja de Comensais. Todas as minhas sugestões estão nesta caixa, que ficará guardada com Fawkes._

_--Você está desconfiado de alguma coisa?_

_--Sempre, meu caro Moody, sempre. Precisamos estar preparados, afinal não é você que sempre fala "Vigilância constante"?_

_--Por que não montamos um plano, como já fizemos?_

_--Não, já fiz todas as sugestões possíveis. E não quero que todos fiquem sabendo, a não ser na hora exata em que um dos planos tiver que ser usado. Temos que evitar que mesmo entre os membros da Ordem existam conversas paralelas. Voldemort está mais astuto que nunca, e de olho em nós._

_--Você acha que ele tem algum espião dentre nós? Não é possível. _

_--Sempre há essa possibilidade. Mas não, não acredito que alguém dentre nós esteja fazendo jogo duplo. Mesmo assim, cuidado nunca é pouco. Bom, as sugestões estão aqui (mostrou uma caixa feia sem nada em especial). Ficarão guardadas em lugar seguro com Fawkes. A instrução é: Quando for necessário chame a ave. "Fawkes – caixa de Dumbledore". Ele a entregará para quem chamar somente – eu, você, Gui ou... Tudo isso que estou te falando deverá ficar entre nós dois e Gui. Ele já está sabendo do plano, tivemos uma longa conversa ontem. Escolhi o Gui, por ter mais possibilidade de saber o que acontece com Harry, afinal Rony está sempre em contato com o amigo._

_--Que "ou" é esse?_

_--Você saberá._

_--Mas o que tem nesses pergaminhos?_

_--Planos, caro Moody, planos, um diferente do outro. Não se sabe qual será aplicado até que se retire um deles da caixa. Lembre-se, Voldemort é um grande mestre em legilimancia. Se ele capturar um de nós não haverá como descobrir nossos planos, não é mesmo? Não me agrada agir assim, mas tenho que pensar na segurança de todos._

_--Você pensou em tudo, não?_

_--Não, meu amigo. Temo que haja falhas._

_--E será que Harry vai cooperar na aplicação de qualquer um dos planos se não estivar sabendo de nada? Você sabe como ele é! Ultimamente tem estado muito irritado com todos._

_--Ahhh! vai sim, ele está mais crescido e temos tido contatos semanais. Tenho observado seu comportamento mais adulto. Já está deixando de ser tão impulsivo, porém está mais determinado. _

_--Espero que você esteja certo. Harry sempre nos surpreende com suas "atitudes"._

--E foi assim – continuou Moody – graças às instruções de Dumbledore tivemos uma ação rápida e sem transtornos. – Dizendo isso, tirou do bolso interno da capa as instruções e mostrou para os membros da Ordem. O pergaminho passou de mão em mão. Todos queriam ver.

Harry olhava para o Moody.

--É, Harry, Dumbledore usou o mesmo plano que Voldemort usou para enganar a todos nós no Torneio Tribruxo. Aí está a genialidade da situação, como dizia Dumbledore.

--Não posso me esquecer que se podem usar as mesmas armas dele contra ele mesmo. – Tom Riddle nunca iria imaginar que o Professor fosse fazer o mesmo contra ele.

Quim tinham entrado na sala durante a narrativa de Olho-tonto, e se manteve calado.

Alastor voltou-se para Quim:

--O que você conseguiu?

--Nada, o sujeito é esquivo. Enquanto estava observando de longe, ele parecia não me notar. Mas quando fui me aproximando, ele simplesmente sumiu no nada. É quieto, respira calmamente e pouco se mexe. Tem os movimentos precisos. Tenho certeza de que consegue ver através da capa de invisibilidade. Manteve o olhar fixo na janela de Harry o tempo todo sem desviar um segundo. E tinha também um rato olhando para a casa dos tios de Harry e para o sujeito. Tenho certeza de que era Rabicho a mando de Voldemort, mas ele não me viu.

--Muito bom. Isso conta a nosso favor. – Falou Moody.

--Esperem, tenho uma coisa para mostrar. – começou Harry.

Mas foi interrompido, por Lupin.

--Daqui a pouco, Harry.

--Deixe que ele falar, Lupin. – disse Arthur.

--Bem, é que isso apareceu na minha mão do nada, enquanto eu olhava para aquele cara pela janela. Não sei de onde veio. – E pegou o pergaminho do bolso, entregando para o Professor Moody.

Olho-Tonto, muito desconfiado, pegou o pergaminho, colocou-o na mesinha de canto e disse:

--_Revele seus Segredos_.

Nada.

--_Apareccium._

Nada.

Parecia estar livre de qualquer tipo de magia.

Pegou o pergaminho, virou-o e revirou-o e finalmente leu alto para que todos ouvissem:

"Procure nos lugares mais prováveis."

O sujeito sabia o que Harry tinha que fazer? Mas como?

--Guarde-o, Harry, vamos ver do que servirá. Avise-me se qualquer coisa acontecer.

Harry pegou o pergaminho e guardou novamente dentro do bolso.


	5. Tomada de Posições

5 – Tomada de Posições 

Gui, apoiado em travesseiros, conversava com Fleur enquanto ela folhava uma revista de Feitiços para Todos os Feiticeiros, sentada aos pés de cama. Gui ainda estava em repouso, fazia pouco tempo que tinha sido atacado. As cicatrizes estavam sendo curadas aos poucos. A recuperação era lenta.

Harry, acompanhado pelos amigos, entrou no quarto onde Gui estava.

--Harry! – Gui sorriu. – Que bom ver você aqui. Está tudo bem com você?

--Está sim e você, como está? Harry notou que o primogênito Weasley tinha cicatrizes esbranquiçadas e feias no rosto, conseqüência do ataque que sofrera do lobisomem. Porém ainda não se sabia se estava ou não contaminado. Só o tempo diria. Ele nunca mais seria o homem bonito que tinha sido, mas também não seria tão feio como o professor Moody.

--Harry, você estando aqui precisamos de mais proteção para A Toca. – Disse Gui. Você está muito vulnerável. Preciso descer. – E já ia passando as pernas para fora da cama, quando...

--Não, não... Você fica deitado, ainda precisa de muito repouso. – Falou Molly da porta do quarto.

--Mãe, esse é o meu trabalho... Posso fazer isso em poucos minutos. Alem disso não é só por causa do Harry. Vocês são minha família, Fleur está aqui também, não quero arriscar.

--Mas eu não vou ter que ficar trancado dentro de casa, né? – Falou Harry preocupado.

--Não. Claro que não.

Molly lhe enviou um olhar enviesado, mas não se opôs mais.

--Harry. – Pediu. - Me ajude a descer, sim? Não tem medo de ficar contaminado? – Perguntou para provocar o garoto com um sorriso. – Ganhou um olhar bem feio de Fleur por causa da brincadeira.

--Tá doido Gui? E eu lá tenho medo de você? Vai, segura aqui, vamos lá.

--Tenham cuidado. – Atalhou Molly, já que não podia fazer nada.

Os dois desceram as escadas e entrando na sala ouviram o barulho característico do pó de flu. Moody, Quim e Tonks, que haviam ido até o Ministério, acabavam de chegar.

--Gui, Harry! Que... ?

--Eu posso verificar a segurança d'A Toca em poucos minutos, Papai. - Gui disse com suavidade, ainda apoiado em Harry. – Relaxem... Eu serei rápido e logo voltarei para a cama.

--Você terá que ter a varinha apagada depois. – Explicou Tonks.

--Exatamente. Deixo minha varinha com você e depois você a apagará, está bem?

--Certo.

--Vamos então logo com isso. Que precisamos fazer, Gui? – Perguntou Olho-Tonto.

Chamando Rony, Hermione e Gina, Gui deu as ordens necessárias e todos se sentaram em volta da mesa. Murmurava baixinho o feitiço. Ninguém entendia o que ele falava. Com movimentos lentos da varinha, pequenas e finas ondas de um azul esmaecido e opaco apareceram. Conforme ele aumentava os movimentos elas iam ficando cada vez maiores e a cor mais definida, até ficarem de um azul profundo e brilhante. Uma fumaça envolveu Harry e ondas espirais se espalharam por todo terreno além d'A Toca, até depois do pomar.

--Está feito. – Disse com voz cansada. – A Toca está bem protegida. - Harry, Você pode... ?

--Posso, mas só se você prometer não me morder. – Disse Harry sorrindo e entrando na brincadeira feita um pouco antes.

--Não, não vou te morder, nem hoje e nem nunca. – Disse rindo para o amigo que admirava, apesar de Harry ser bem mais novo que ele.

--Obrigado, Gui. - Agradeceu Harry sem jeito enquanto Gui apoiava o braço em volta de seu pescoço.

--Não precisa agradecer. Você se esqueceu o que você já fez por nós?

Harry ficou mais sem jeito ainda ao lembrar que já havia salvado Gina de Tom Riddle, Senhor Weasley da cobra no Ministério e Rony do envenenamento acidental. Todos em perigo de morte iminente.

--Gui, vocês são meus amigos! Gosto de vocês! – Respondeu indignado.

--E é por isso mesmo que fiz o encantamento. Gostamos de você...

Tão logo chegaram ao quarto, Fleur já se colocou ao lado de Gui ajudando-o em tudo. Desde o acidente ela não desgrudava dele.

Todos ainda estavam sob o impacto das revelações e do encantamento feito por Gui quando a Senhora Weasley diz:

--Hora do almoço.

Era sempre assim, quando Molly sentia o clima pesado, dava um jeitinho de desviar a atenção para coisas mais gratificantes. E sem dúvida nenhuma a comida dela era saboreada por todos com muita vontade e disposição.

Molly estava atarefada, com seus floreios da varinha começou a preparar vários pratos, era bastante gente para alimentar.

Reuniram-se à volta da mesa em grupinhos, os garotos de um lado os membros da Ordem da Fênix em outro.

Os integrantes da Ordem falavam baixinho.

--E aí Harry, conte para nós o que aconteceu com você. – pediu Hermione, curiosa.

Harry sentado ao lado de Gina contou tudo o que aconteceu desde a hora que acordou. Quando contou do fala-fala ao tio, Hermione disse, indignada.

--Não acredito Harry, que você apontou a varinha para seu tio.

--Apontei sim e teria feito pior se ele tivesse me incomodado mais.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, ele não podia abusar. O Ministério estava sempre de olho nele. Ainda mais agora, que todos sabiam que ele era a única testemunha do acontecido. Claro, tinha o Snape e o Draco, mas esses certamente não falariam nada. Estavam sendo procurados por todos os lugares.

Continuou contando do estranho da esquina, de Tonks, da poção, das Horcruxes e do sonho. Não escondeu nada. Sabia que eles estariam ao seu lado para o que desse e viesse.

Os amigos se assustaram quando ele disse que sentiu dor na cicatriz quando pegou a carta. Isso dizia que Voldemort estava tentando ou tramando alguma coisa, o que era claro...

--Eu não sei por que, mas o Medalhão não está longe, sinto isso!

--Como assim, Harry?

--Eu não sei, Gina, mas sinto, está por perto. - Falou olhando para ela.

--Que você está pensando em fazer Harry?

--Sei lá, Rony, mas alguma coisa precisa ser feita, não é? Tenho que ir atrás dos Horcruxes. Mas antes preciso conversar com todos.

--Podemos estar junto? – Perguntou Mione ansiosa.

--Claro Mione, estamos juntos nisso tudo, não? – Falou Harry sorrindo para a amiga.

Lupin escutou o que Harry contava para os amigos. Conhecia bem demais o amigo para saber que ele não ficaria quieto. Podia estar mais maduro, mas ainda era o Menino que Sobreviveu e estava agora mais firme em suas atitudes.

Ele se parecia a cada dia mais com Thiago, que quando colocava alguma coisa na cabeça era tão obstinado que dava enjôo nos amigos, não havia quem o agüentasse. Mesmo os melhores amigos reclamavam algumas vezes de suas atitudes. Foi assim quando cismou de se tornar um animago clandestino para ajudar Lupin.

Depois do almoço, Remo virou-se para o garoto.

--O que você está pensando Harry? – Perguntou Remo olhando fixamente nos olhos de Harry.

--Ainda não sei, Remo, depois conversamos sobre isso.

--Não, vamos falar agora. Os membros da Ordem estão aqui, é a oportunidade perfeita. A Toca está segura.

--Mas não posso e não vou ficar escondido, não é mesmo?

--Não, claro que não.

--Outra coisa, quero me tornar um animago. Pode me ensinar?

No que disse isso, houve uma agitação na mesa. Rony não deixou por menos.

--Eu também quero. – Disse, seguido de Hermione e Gina.

--Acho que o momento não é o ideal. Alem do mais, nem tudo é tão fácil assim. São necessários muito estudo e preparação. Quem pode ajudar é a Professora. McGonagall. É melhor falar com ela. Mas tem uma coisa. Se vocês realmente se tornarem animagos, vão ter que fazer tudo corretamente, principalmente o registro no Ministério. E antes de qualquer outra coisa, lembrem-se das prioridades. – Enfatizou Olho-Tonto, que não tinha gostado muito da idéia de Harry.

--Harry. – Voltou Lupin a falar. – Não fuja do assunto. Nos conte o que anda pensando.

--Não, Remo. Me deixe pensar melhor, ok? Depois conto tudo.

Remo notou que o olhar de Harry estava diferente, mais determinado. Ele sentiu que o garoto não cederia por qualquer coisa. Tinha alguma coisa dentro dele que havia mudado.

Ficaram ainda sentados em volta da mesa, mas dessa vez jogando conversa fora. Era também um momento para relaxar das tensões que tomavam conta de todos. Porém, por mais que tentassem se distrair sabiam que bem lá no fundo o assunto que a todos incomodava estava latente. Eles não esqueciam a grande tarefa que tinham pela frente e do perigo que certamente corriam.

No dia seguinte, pela manhã...

--Harry?

--Hum?

--Harry, nós precisamos conversar. – Acorde. – Pediu Hermione.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Hermione sentada na beirada da cama próxima a ele.

--Onde está Gina?

--Estou aqui mesmo, Harry. – Respondeu entregando os óculos a ele.

--Harry... nós temos que discutir...

--Eu sei... Mas não poderemos fazer nada até eu atingir a maioridade.

--Então aguardaremos até amanhã?

--Por quê?

--Oras! Você faz 17 anos amanhã, né?

--Ah é! Não posso fazer nada sem a varinha e sem ter licença para aparatar. Hermione, você sabe onde podemos conseguir uma penseira?

--Por que cargas-d'água você quer uma?

--Porque existem algumas coisas que vocês necessitam saber e não adianta só que eu diga. Eu tenho mostrar vocês. Cadê o Rony?

--Ainda está dormindo. – Disse Gina. – Vamos tomar café; te esperamos lá embaixo.

--Tá. Vou acordar o dorminhoco.

De longe Harry escutou Hermione perguntar para Gina se ela não iria contar a ele sobre os pesadelos. Ouviu um "_não agora_" de Gina e passos se afastando. Que pesadelos? Registrou que quando estivesse sozinho com a garota perguntaria. Mas não houve naquele dia oportunidade de ficar a sós com ela. Mas ele não esqueceria de perguntar. Tinha ficado invocado com aquilo que escutou.

Dia 31 de julho amanheceu digno de ser descrito num diário. Céu claro, brisa fresca e perfumada. Harry acordou tarde, muito tarde. Tinha ficado lendo na cama até de madrugada o livro do Príncipe Mestiço. Ele estava muito determinado a saber tudo que tinha naquele livro. Sabia também que isso iria render algumas censuras por parte de Hermione. Porém não iria contar que estava com o livro até que fosse absolutamente necessário. Mas seu primeiro pensamento foi – Tenho dezessete anos! – Estava realmente feliz.

Levantou-se muito bem disposto para tomar café, ou já seria hora do almoço? Chegando na cozinha não encontrou ninguém, aliás, não tinha ninguém em lugar nenhum. Andou pelo quintal à procura de alguém e nada. Achou muito estranho. Pegou a varinha... Alguma coisa tinha acontecido durante a noite. Ficou alarmado. Subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto que ocupava sozinho, o antigo quarto dos gêmeos, e pegou a capa da invisibilidade.

Desceu novamente as escadas com cuidado redobrado. Deu dois passos na sala e levou o maior susto da vida com o barulho ensurdecedor de fogos explodindo por todos os lados. Estavam todos lá, reunidos na sala exibindo sorrisos radiantes no rosto. Molly carregava um bolo com cobertura verde cheio de enfeites. PARABÉNS HARRY. AGORA VOCÊ É MAIOR DE IDADE... – Gritaram os amigos.

Foi o dia mais feliz que ele teve na vida. Ele não parava de sorrir. Ganhou alguns presentes interessantes.

Dos Weasley ele ganhou um ponteiro no relógio da família. O relógio não tinha números, mas apontava o local onde cada um se encontrava: escola, beco Diagonal, hospital e perigo mortal, entre outras coisas. Ele ficou realmente emocionado e teve que disfarçar um espirro para que ninguém notasse seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Os Weasley eram a família que ele mais gostava no mundo, se sentia realmente em casa quando estava com eles.

Lupin lhe deu um livro de Magia Avançada para Avançados Magos por Adriana Gusmão - UNIBAM.

--Hããã. Lupin, o que é UNIBAM? Nunca ouvi falar...

--É União Brasileira dos Amigos Mágicos. Uma instituição de magia muito avançada. O pessoal de lá é muito bom.

Gostou demais do livro e iria começar a ler naquela noite mesmo. Mas gostou muito, mas muito mesmo, do delicioso e audacioso beijo que Gina, escondida de todos lhe deu, mas isso ele não contaria para ninguém.

--Parabéns, Harry. – Disse Gina beijando-lhe.

--Obrigado, Gina. É bom estar com você, sabe? Não quero que isso acabe. Mas precisamos conversar depois, ok?

--Não vai acabar. Vamos conversar sobre o quê?

--Sobre nós.

Senhor Weasley informou a Harry que deveria se levantar bem cedo no dia seguinte.

--Por que, Senhor Weasley?

--Vamos ao Ministério para você fazer o exame de aparatação e ter sua licença. É bem rápido.

--Hum... Senhor Weasley, será que o Ministro vai me ver?

--Não sei, Harry, tudo é possível, você sabe disso...

1º de agosto.

Assim, no dia seguinte ele acompanhou Arthur até o Ministério. Ele estava eufórico. Enfim chegara o grande dia, iria ao Ministério para fazer os exames de aparatação. O exame só demorou alguns minutos. Afinal aparatar era rápido mesmo. Encontrou Arthur no corredor ao sair da sala.

--Passei, Senhor Weasley... Eu passei! – Comentou, eufórico.

--Que bom, sabia que iria conseguir, Harry. Bom, eu vou trabalhar e você vai embora para casa, aparatando, é claro. – Deu um sorriso e umas palmadinhas nas costas do garoto.

Por incrível que pareça o Ministro estava ocupado demais com as edições das bulas de defesa para distribuir para a comunidade mágica. Não tinha tempo para ver mais nada.

Um bruxo de idade avançada entrou na sala e colocou um relatório em cima da mesa do Ministro.

--O que é isso?

--É o relatório dos que fizeram o exame de aparatação hoje.

--E por que você não arquivou como sempre faz?

--Achei que gostaria de ler. Afinal, Harry Potter fez o exame e passou.

--Cadê o menino?

--Já foi embora, oras! Pegou a licença e se foi. É o que todos fazem.

--E custava ter me avisado? Você sabia que eu queria falar com ele.

O Ministro tinha ficado muito bravo mesmo. Tinha perdido uma oportunidade de ouro em pressionar o Menino que Sobreviveu. Deu meia dúzia de gritos como o bruxo responsável pelos exames por não ter sido informado de que o garoto estava no Ministério. Agora já era tarde e não podia fazer mais nada. Ficou remoendo a frustração, chacoalhava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.


	6. Os acontecimentos

**6 – Os acontecimentos**

Naquele final de semana n'A Toca aconteceu o casamento de Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour. O jardim antes tão malcuidado da família Weasley estava agora todo arrumado, com mesinhas enfeitadas com toalhas lilás e azul, com lindas flores coloridas dentro de vasinhos de cristal. Estava tudo pronto para receber os convidados. O pátio estava extremamente agradável. Uma música suave deixava o ambiente mais acolhedor ainda.

De convidados, só os parentes de Fleur, os membros da Ordem de Fênix, os pais de Hermione, Hagrid, Professora McGonagall, e mais alguns outros professores. Todos os irmãos Weasley estavam lá à exceção de Percy, que apesar de ter sido convidado não deu satisfação se iria comparecer ou não.

Não foi uma cerimônia grandiosa, ao contrário, foi restrita, porém muito animada. Gui, com uma longa capa verde esmeralda estava muito feliz. Andou calmamente pela trilha formada entre as mesinhas até onde sua noiva o esperava. Sorria para todos, o que deixava seu rosto, agora tão marcado, mais suave.

Fleur, vestida de azul brilhante, ladeada por Gabrielle e Gina, esperava ansiosa que Gui chegasse a seu lado para que o Bruxo celebrante realizasse a cerimônia. Depois de cruzarem as varinhas, elos de fumaça colorida os envolverem. Três fitas, branca, dourada e prateada, conjuradas pelo celebrante enlaçaram o casal e foram declarados solenemente casados pelas Leis bruxas. Estrelas brilharam em volta dos recém-casados.

Durante a festa Fleur não saiu do lado do marido um momento sequer e conversaram com todos que compareceram para as bodas. O casal era a alegria personalizada e contagiava a todos com sorrisos que distribuíam.

Os gêmeos não deixaram por menos, estouraram dúzias de fogos da Gemialidades Weasley, colorindo assim ainda mais a festa.

Todos que compareceram para a celebração não pouparam elogios ao casal, e nem ao capricho com que a festa foi organizada.

Harry chegou perto de Remo Lupin.

--Harry, como vai você?

--Bem... Hum... Preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

--Diga...

--Eu preciso de uma penseira. Você sabe onde posso conseguir uma?

--Pra quê, Harry? - Remo perguntou interessado.

--Dumbledore me disse uma vez que ele usava a sua para organizar os pensamentos quando eles eram demais na sua cabeça. Disse que era muito útil. Eu... Eu penso que podia ser útil para mim também.

Harry não contou o real motivo para o amigo e odiou ter que enganá-lo. Remo olhou para ele estranhamente.

--Por acaso eu sei onde você pode conseguir uma.

--É, onde?

--Você tem uma. – Disse rindo.

--Como assim?

--Seu avô tinha uma. Thiago uma vez me mostrou. Eu imagino que ela esteja em seu cofre em Gringotes.

--Eu... Eu tenho uma?

--Tem sim. Sabe... elas são muito raras e caras.

Harry ficou ali conversando com Lupin durante alguns minutos, até que Tonks sentou-se ao lado do namorado e ele não se sentiu mais à vontade para conversar com o velho amigo de seu pai.

Finalmente Remo e Tonks haviam assumido o namoro. Pediu licença e saiu indo procurar os amigos.

As estrelas já brilhavam na clara noite de verão quando os convidados começaram a ir embora. Fleur tinha levado Gui até cama. Ela era toda cuidados com Gui, agora seu marido. Sr e Sra Weasley subiram em seguida, com Arthur dizendo a Molly que tinha trabalhado duro aquele dia. Os gêmeos pegaram a última garrafa de whisky de fogo e aparataram sabe-se lá para onde. Carlinhos, que estava com dor de cabeça por ter tomado muito vinho, foi deitar no quarto que ficava no sótão.

Harry, Ron e Hermione ficaram sentados no jardim escuro. Gina tinha ido deitar. Harry achou a oportunidade perfeita para contar a eles sobre a penseira.

--Legal... Harry. Elas são realmente raras. Rony disse. - Seu vovô deve ter sido...

--Rony, você sabe que não ligo para isso. Harry disse, tirando seus óculos e esfregando os olhos com as mãos. Sabia que Rony se referia à montanha de galeões que ele tinha herdado.

--Rony... Vamos por algumas coisas no lugar, ok? Eu nunca tive amigos até encontrar vocêno trem para Hogwarts. Eu jamais tive uma coisa nova, me davam sempre as sobras do meu primo Duda. Eu dormia dentro de um armário e a única razão de ter conseguido um quarto pra mim foram as cartas que Dumbledore enviou me informando que tinha uma vaga em Hogwarts. Elas assustaram os Dursley. Nos dias de Natal, eu ficava no meu armário debaixo da escada, enquanto escutava todos se divertindo, comendo coisas deliciosas e dando gostosas risadas. Minha primeira memória de Natal foi a que passei em Hogwarts, com vocês. Meus primeiros presentes foram vocês que me deram. Dá pra entender?

--Harry... Começou Rony.

--Desculpe-me. – Disse Harry. - Eu só... você não tem idéia de como é afortunado. - Eu nem mesmo posso namorar a Gina. - Harry de repente ficou em pé. Eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

--Harry!

Harry escutou Hermione chamá-lo, mas não se deteve. Continuou a caminhar direito para casa. Passou pelo quarto pequeno todo cor de rosa e viu que uma menina de cabelo cor de fogo estava em pé olhando pela janela aberta com a luz apagada bem acima de onde estava conversando com os amigos, só não viu que lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

5 de agosto.

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou muito cedo, se arrumou e desceu para a cozinha. Senhora Weasley estava terminando de fazer o café da manhã.

--Sr Weasley?

--Harry! Por que você se levantou tão cedo?

--Eu preciso ir ao beco Diagonal. A que horas Gringotes abre?

--Beco Diagonal, Harry querido? – Molly começou.

--Sete de manhã. Está aberto agora, Harry. Que você pensa em fazer?

--Vou até lá! Eu realmente tenho que ir.

--Talvez Remo pudesse...?

--Não. Eu irei sozinho, Sr Weasley. Voltarei bem depressa.

--Muito bem.

--Arthur! Ele não deveria ir sozinho.

--Molly... o menino tem já tem dezessete anos. Molly sustentou o olhar do marido.

--Você tenha cuidado!

--Terei, Sra Weasley. Eu prometo. Vocês precisam de alguma coisa?

--Não. Faça o que tem que fazer e venha direto para casa!

--Sim, senhora.

Vestiu a longa capa preta puxando o capuz sobre a cabeça de forma a esconder os olhos, tirou um punhadinho de pó flu do vaso ao lado da lareira, jogou nas chamas e viajou para a loja dos gêmeos.

--Quê! Ah! Harry? Algo errado?

--Nada. Só preciso ir a Gringotes. Vocês dois precisam de alguma coisa?

--Você realmente não deveria ir sozinho. – Disse Jorge, sem responder à pergunta feita.

--Vou rápido. Eu voltarei dentro da uma hora. Pode deixar a porta aberta para mim?

--Tá.

Entrando em Gringotes, ele foi imediatamente a um duende.

--Bom dia, Sr Potter. Em que podemos servi-lo?

--Hum... Grampo?

--Precisamente.

--Eu quero ir até meu cofre.

--Certamente.

Harry foi prontamente conduzido a um carrinho. Vários minutos depois parou em frente a seu cofre. O duende abriu o cofre.

--Espere por mim. Ele disse ao duende.

Harry entrou. "Lumus" – Disse. - Atrás das pilhas de galeões que ele já conhecia, ele notou agora que escondiam outras formas no fundo do cofre. Segurando sua varinha acima da cabeça para iluminar todo o lugar, viu caixas de engradados amontoados atrás das pilhas.

Começou a abri-las e ver o que tinha nelas. Realmente, na terceira ele achou uma coisa que mais parecia uma tigela de pedra grande e pesada, muito parecida com a de Dumbledore. Harry a guardou numa bolsa. Pegou mais uma bolsa e encheu com punhados de galeões, falou um feitiço e elas ficaram leves como penas. Depois de fazer o que queria deixou o cofre ser fechado pelo duende que aguardava pacientemente na porta.

Harry andava com a cabeça baixa, segurando a varinha por debaixo da capa. A caminho para a loja dos gêmeos se deteve, comprado um saco bastante grande de pó de flu e alguns ingredientes para poções.

--Harry! – Fred disse... Você falou que era rápido, e demorou muito. Já estávamos preocupados. O que é isso?

--Pó de flu, alguns ingredientes para poções. Já vou indo... Obrigado por me deixar usar seu pó de flu.

--Sem problemas, Harry.

Ele tropeçou chegando na cozinha d'A Toca com os pacotes que estava carregando. Quase imediatamente viu o semblante bravo de Gina Weasley.

--Onde você foi?

--Eu tive ir para beco Diagonal. - Harry disse, colocando as bolsas cuidadosamente na mesa.

--As sete de manhã?

--É. Melhor do que à uma da tarde! Não havia ninguém lá... Estava tudo vazio. Muito melhor.

--Minha mãe ficou preocupada.

--Eu sei. Mas tinha que ir, Gina.

--Por quê? Poderiam ter esperado, iríamos todos nós juntos e compraríamos nosso material escolar!

Harry olhou para ela de um jeito esquisito e Gina empalideceu.

--Talvez a escola não abra este ano...

--Eu não penso assim...

--Mas isto não importa... Não é mesmo?

--Harry? - Disse preocupada.

--Gina, você sabe que tenho coisas a fazer.

--Eu sei...

--Até estar tudo resolvido... Eu não penso em voltar para Hogwarts...

--Mas...

--Gina, eu tenho que... Para todos... Por nós... – E se calou. Não podia continuar a falar o que estava pensando. Tinha que conversar com Gina sobre a situação deles. Mas sabia que agüentaria ficar longe dela. Estavam mais unidos do que podia imaginar.

--O que é isso, Harry, querido? – Perguntou Molly.

--Ahhh! Eu comprei um... hum... um presente.

--Você fez o que?

--Eu tenho usado o pó de flu de vocês em todos esses anos em que venho passar as férias aqui. Então eu comprei isso. E mostrou o saco. Era enorme. Gina estava com os olhos arregalados, nunca tinha visto tanto pó de flu na vida de uma vez só.

--Eu nunca vi...

--Quê?

--Um saco de pó de flu deste tamanho! Por que você comprou tudo isso? – Perguntou Senhora Weasley, com as mãos na cintura. – Você sabe quanto custa isso? É caríssimo! Por Merlin, esse menino é louco...

--Claro que sei. Eu comprei não foi? Onde vai guardar?

--Aqui. – E indicou uma porta no armário da cozinha. – Olhando muito brava para ele.

--Que você dois estão fazendo? – Perguntou Hermione, descendo as escadas com cara de sono, esfregando os olhos. - Harry, onde você conseguiu isso? – Disse, vendo que ele guardava um saco enorme no lugar indicado pela senhora Weasley.

--Ele foi ao beco Diagonal hoje de manhã. - Gina disse com irritação na voz.

--O quê? Harry... Você sabe que não pode sair sozinho... – Disse Hermione já brava.

--É. Fui até o beco Diagonal pegar isso. E mostrou as bolsas. – Ele não deu atenção à repreensão da amiga.

E subiu as escadas carregando as bolsas. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ele colocou a bolsa com a penseira embaixo da cama e guardou a com galeões embrulhada no suéter que ganhou da Senhora Weasley no guarda-roupa. Rony ainda dormia.

--Café da manhã em quinze minutos. – Gritou a Senhora Weasley.

Quinze minutos depois, Harry estava tomando café da manhã. Salsichas, ovos, torradas e uma pilha de panquecas.

Rony sentou ao lado de Harry, seus olhos inchados.

--O que aconteceu?

--Como assim?

--Que você fez?

--Nada. – Harry disse dando de ombros, enquanto pegava outra panqueca.

No quartel-general de Voldemort.

--Por que você demorou tanto, Rabicho, seu verme?

--Estava procurando pelo garoto, Mestre... Ele sumiu...

--MALDITO! VOCÊ ME PAGA, DUMBLEDORE. Eu ainda vou me vingar de você! Você não vai conseguir me enganar mais nenhuma vez. EU POSSO TUDO. – Gritou Tom Riddle. Apontou a varinha para Pedro e: Crucio!

Pedro se contorcia de dor. Era como se facas afiadas se enterrassem por todo seu corpo. A dor era desesperadora, alucinante. Ele queria morrer. Ele queria que a dor parasse, não agüentaria muito tempo. – O feitiço parou. Tinha demorado demais a dar a notícia para o Mestre.

Rabicho, assustado e ofegante, acuado num canto do suntuoso salão, não sabia o que falar nem fazer. Tinha acabado de contar para seu mestre que o garoto Potter havia sumido, simplesmente tinha desaparecido e tinha sofrido por causa disso.

Pensou – "_Harry Potter, você ainda me paga_".

--Mestre - começou Rabicho muito baixo. – Tinha mais alguém vigiando Harry Potter. Um homem com... – E descreveu o que tinha visto.

Não mencionou o auror Quim, ele não podia ver através da capa da invisibilidade.

--ACHEM O MENINO DE QUALQUER FORMA. QUERO SABER ONDE ELE ESTÁ!

Todos saíram à cata de Harry Potter.

10 de agosto.

Na semana que entrou, A Toca estava muito movimentada. Um entra e sai, pessoas para o almoço, conversas sigilosas pelos cantos. Isso deixava Harry mais curioso; queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Já havia feito 17 anos e era adulto aos olhos do mundo bruxo.

Naquela manhã...

--Senhor Weasley, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Harry, parando Arthur no meio das escadas.

--Ahhh... Nada Harry, apenas temos que discutir algumas coisas. Providências, sabe?

--Não, não sei. Pode me contar?

--Harry, entenda, é assunto da Ordem.

--Senhor Weasley, eu quero saber, já sou adulto! – Falou calmo, mas com firmeza.

--Arthur, venha, vai começar a reunião. – chamou Molly.

Harry simplesmente o seguiu. Rony, Hermione e Gina fizeram o mesmo. Na cozinha apertada estavam todos da Ordem de Fênix reunidos, inclusive Carlinhos, que havia viajado para Romênia logo depois do casamento de Gui e tinha chegado de surpresa dizendo ter tirado férias.

Harry sentou-se espremido junto com os amigos.

--Não, não, meninos, fora, a reunião é para os adultos. – Disse Molly.

--Vamos ficar. - Disse Ronald tranqüilamente.

--Não, vocês são muito crianças ainda.

--Mãe, já tenho 17 anos e quero participar!

--Mas Gina ainda é menor. Então, fora. – disse Molly ficando nervosa.

--Senhora Weasley – Falou Harry calmo – Não adianta, vou contar para Gina tudo o que acontecer aqui. É melhor que ela fique. A situação envolve a nós todos, e não só os "grandes". – Recebeu um belo sorriso de Gina.

--Mas, mas...

--Certo. – Falou Moody. – Em parte Harry tem razão. Se ela ficar sabendo de tudo na reunião, diminui as chances de erros.

Mas a Senhora Weasley não deixou por menos e disse com as mãos na cintura:

--Mas já vou avisando antes de qualquer coisa. – Gina não vai a canto nenhum, vai ficar bem debaixo dos meus olhos. É muito criança ainda e não quero saber de perder nenhum filho!

--Molly, eu acredito que não tenhamos muitas escolhas em quem vai ou não ajudar. Então é melhor não ficar nervosa antes do tempo. – Falou Arthur, que agora junto com Lupin e Moody comandava a Ordem de Fênix.

Na reunião foi discutido o que a Ordem faria para ajudar Harry na terrível missão da profecia e achar alguma forma de acabar com Voldemort.

Com a queda de Dumbledore, todos temiam que a escola não fosse mais tão segura. Mas qual lugar era seguro agora?

Era público que Lord Voldemort temia o diretor falecido e com a falta dele poderia se tornar mais terrível ainda, invadindo a escola e fazendo muitas vítimas.

No mundo bruxo algumas coisas estavam acontecendo, ataques violentos eram registrados, porém não tinham ninguém como testemunha. Ou pelo menos ninguém que estivesse disposto a contar os fatos, o medo falava mais alto.

O Ministério nas mãos de Rufo Scrimgeour não estava lá essas coisas. Apesar de estar elaborando bulas de defesa para a comunidade bruxa, ainda estava mais preocupado em pegar Harry de surpresa para que pudesse obter uma declaração. Isso na cabeça dele era muito importante, pois o Ministério teria mais credibilidade com as declarações do Eleito.

Num final de tarde, quando a maioria dos membros da Ordem já tinham ido embora, e poucos estavam na cozinha, que acabou virando sala de reuniões, comentavam a atitude de Rufo...

--Ele estava obcecado em saber de Harry o que realmente aconteceu na fatídica noite. – Comentou Lupin. – Ele não vai sossegar, Harry, enquanto não te pegar de jeito.

--Não tem problema, sei tratar com ele. Ele já tentou me fazer um garoto propaganda do Ministério no ano passado, não conseguiu e nem vai conseguir.

Lupin ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, pensando na resposta que o garoto havia dado.

Todos olharam para Harry. "Que será que o Menino de Sobreviveu andava pensando?" Ele estava mostrando uma faceta da sua personalidade muito nova para todos. Suas tomadas de atitude eram firmes.

Bateram à porta.

Apresada, Molly atendeu.

--Minerva! Que bom que veio, estamos conversando sobre as "coisas" que estão acontecendo, sabe?

--Sei sim, e precisamos conversar. O Ministro não quer que a escola abra este ano; acha que você-sabe-quem pode atacar os alunos. – Balançando a cabeça, disse – Não sei o que fazer.

--Venha, vamos entrar, tomar um chá e conversamos com todos, é melhor.

Enquanto isso, longe dali...

--Muito bem... Harry Potter pode ter sumido, mas ainda saboreio a vitória da morte daquele velho caduco! – e continuou. – Ahhh! Como é doce o sabor da vitória! Quero ver como aqueles que estão com o garoto vão protegê-lo!

De repente falou baixo e sibilando:

--Ataquem aquele pardieiro que chamam de A Toca. DESTRUAM-NA, não deixem uma tábua em pé. Vamos começar a destruição pelos Weasley, traidores do próprio sangue. Quero ver para onde Potter vai depois que eles forem destruídos. AGORA. MATEM TODOS, que estão esperando? – e gargalhou sarcasticamente depois da ordem dada.

--Draco. – chamou. – Você vai com eles. Comece a fazer jus à marca de Comensal da Morte que tem em seu braço.

Draco tremeu. Era um fraco, medroso. Severo, ao seu lado, apenas olhou para o garoto.

McGonagall entrou na cozinha, acompanhada da Senhora Weasley com as feições fechadas. Estava muito preocupada.

--Lupin, eu estava no Ministério até agora, e Rufo Scrimgeour não quer que a escola abra esse ano. Está com medo que aconteça alguma coisa. Os Comensais entraram em Hogwarts no final do ano letivo e ele acha que a escola com certeza será atacada novamente. Que a segurança que Dumbledore colocou não é suficiente. Que podemos fazer?

--Minerva, não temos muito que fazer contra o Ministro da Magia, ele detém o poder, você sabe disso!

--Eu sei, mas e os ensinamentos, Lupin, como os alunos terminarão seus estudos?

--Eles terminarão quando a guerra terminar.

--E se não terminar, Remo?

Harry estava zonzo. A cicatriz doendo demais, passou a mão involuntariamente pela testa.

--Que foi Harry? A cicatriz está doendo? – Perguntou Rony.

--Nada, não. Só uma dorzinha à toa. – E calou-se.

--O que foi, Harry? Fala. – Mandou Lupin. Ele conhecia bem demais Harry para se deixar enganar.

--Nada, Remo. Só uma dorzinha...

--Harry. Não esconda nada, por favor...

Harry suspirou. Algo estava acontecendo, só não sabia dizer o que era. Mas que tinha alguma coisa errada, tinha.

--Tem alguma coisa errada. Acho que Voldemort está bravo. Não sei como, mas sinto que está planejando alguma coisa.

--Dumbledore me falou que as dores de sua cicatriz são uma espécie de comunicação com ele, não? - Comentou Lupin.

--É, eu consigo senti-lo. Mas ele não consegue entrar na minha...


	7. A conversa

**7 – A conversa**

Rony, Harry, Gina e Hermione estavam sentados sob a sombra das árvores no pomar e conversavam sobre tudo e sobre nada. Harry mais ouvia que falava. Estava preocupado. As Horcruxes não saiam de seus pensamentos.

Ele tinha que achá-las. Tinha que começar a procurá-las, só não sabia onde e nem como. Ele sabia que teria que ter uma conversa séria com os amigos. Mas de toda forma esperaria mais um pouco até ter os pensamentos organizados. Não valia a pena expor os planos quando ainda não estavam ordenados. Iria esperar talvez mais um ou dois dias, aí colocaria as memórias na penseira e mostraria a eles. Ou seria melhor mostrar as lembranças a todos? Não podia ter uma atitude errada, seria o caos. Mas o fato era que tinha que ir atrás das Horcruxes. Isso era ponto pacífico.

Precisava também conversar com Gina. Ainda não tinham reatado o breve namoro, mas não se desgrudavam um do outro. Onde um estava logo o outro aparecia.

Por mais que estivesse conversando descontraidamente com os amigos, os pensamentos não lhe davam trégua. Eram como uma maré, iam e vinham.

--Harry, que horas são? Acho que já é tarde, está ficando escuro e frio. – Disse Gina.

--Não. São apenas 4 horas da tarde. Não pode estar escurecendo, é o sol que esta encob... – E ficou em pé olhando para o céu. Um alarme tocou dentro da sua cabeça.

--Vamos, vamos entrar, não estou gostando disso. Vamos! Rápido!

Em disparada os quatro amigos correram para A Toca. Tinha algo muito, mas muito errado. Harry entrou gritando.

--Gui, Carlinhos, acho que vamos ser atacados! Senhora Weasley, chame o senhor Weasley pela lareira. Os dementadores então vindo com os Comensais.

Molly com uma agilidade incrível alertou a todos.

Não demorou muito vários Comensais da Morte com Dementadores começaram a forçar entrada no pátio da Toca. Mas não estavam conseguindo.

Carlinhos já ao lado dos garotos ajudava a afastar os invasores que tentavam entrar. Gui, ainda um pouco debilitado, foi para a janela do quarto tendo Fleur a seu lado com varinha em punho. Ela não era nenhuma princesinha frágil. Tinha muita força para atacar e não tinha medo.

Os aliados da Ordem entraram explodindo pela lareira e correram para o quintal. As varinhas apontadas para os Comensais gritando feitiços, estuporando-os através da proteção. Harry gritava Expecto Patronum. Seu patrono mandou alguns dementadores para longe, mas não era o suficiente, eram vários. Num piscar de olhos a Lontra prateada de Hermione ajudou a completar a tarefa. Rony e Gina azaravam qualquer comensal que chegava perto demais da proteção feita por Gui. Um Comensal ficou apavorado quando viu que nele estavam nascendo tentáculos por todos os lados de seu corpo. Gina acertou-o em cheio com a azaração que usava contra o Bicho Papão. Rony estuporou um comensal com tanta força que ele caiu de costas em cima de uma pedra, soltando um grito apavorante. – "Matei um Comensal!". – Pensou Rony apavorado.

Moody, Quim, Arthur e Lupin concentravam forças em reforçar a segurança que Gui fez. Quanto mais forte melhor. Da janela Gui e Fleur azaravam todos os servos de Lord Voldemort que se atreviam a tentar quebrar a proteção.

Um crucio atingiu Harry em cheio e ele caiu. A dor era alucinante, ele gritava, só queria que aquilo parasse. Carlinhos, que estava do lado, acabou com a agonia do garoto, ajudando-o a ficar em pé, mas ele tremia tanto que precisava de ajuda.

--Agora sabemos onde você se escondeu, Harry. Meu Mestre vai ficar feliz em saber onde você está. Viemos fazer uma outra coisa e demos com você aqui. Ahhh! Que golpe de sorte! Esta segurança não vai durar muito. Vamos conseguir quebrá-la e você vai ser levado para ele. – Gritou um comensal que não era conhecido, enquanto mandava todos os companheiros baterem em retirada.

--Que será que eles vieram fazer aqui? – Perguntava Harry, ofegante. – Não estava atrás de mim. Eles tinham outra coisa em mente.

--Pode ser, Harry, mas o fato é te encontraram. E pelo que pudemos entender Voldemort não sabia onde você estava e agora sabe. Isso é grave.

Não podiam fazer mais nada naquele dia.

Harry disfarçadamente subiu para o quarto. Queria ficar sozinho e pensar um pouco. Mas que podia fazer sozinho? Não demorou muito e os amigos bateram na porta.

--Entre. – Não adiantava mesmo ficar sozinho com tanta coisa na mente. Tinha que conversar e já era tempo de fazer isso. Por mais que desejasse esperar um pouco mais.

--Harry, o que foi? – Perguntou Rony.

--Precisamos mesmo conversar sobre algumas coisas. Tenho que ir atrás das Horcruxes.

--O quê? – Gina perguntou.

--As Horcruxes. – Harry disse suavemente. - Voldemort dividiu a alma dele em sete pedacinhos. Tenho que destruir cinco delas antes de enfrentar Voldemort, ou não serei capaz de destruí-lo.

--Nós somos sua família, Harry. Iremos com você, eu e Hermione. Esta briga é nossa também.

--Falei o ano passado que vocês podem desistir.

--É, falou, mas vamos junto. – Completou Hermione com Rony, que concordava com um aceno de cabeça.

--Eu vou junto. – Afirmou Gina.

--Não, você não vai. Você vai ficar aqui.

--Mas...

--Sem mas. Você é menor, Gina.

--Você não ia me contar? - Gina perguntou, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Bem, você não pode me deter, não é mesmo, senhor Harry Potter! – Ela respondeu furiosamente.

--Gina, não... – Isso é realmente perigoso... Eu tenho essa responsabilidade, não você!

--Chega, Harry! Não ouse me deixar para trás! – Ela sustentou o olhar dele. Harry nunca a tinha visto brava desse jeito.

--Gina... – Harry se levantou de onde estava sentado e pegou as mãos da garota, olhando em seus olhos. - Eu não posso permitir que você vá. Você não vê?

--Ver o que? Eu vejo que se vocês três vão, eu vou junto!

--Gina... Gina, não é que eu não acredite em você. Sei que você é capaz de muitos feitiços e que é bem forte, mas... – E passou as mãos no cabelo num gesto exasperado. - É que se te acontecer alguma coisa... Se ele conseguir te pegar... Já foi ruim perder Sírio, foi ruim perder Dumbledore... Se eu perdesse você... ele venceria, Gina. Não compreende? Ele venceria!

Olhos dos Gina se suavizaram.

--Ah! Harry! Você não compreende? Estou mais segura perto de você do que perto de qualquer outra pessoa. Se a escola não abrir no próximo período letivo, onde você pensa que ele irá começar a te procurar? – Aliás, a esta altura ele já sabe onde você está, não é mesmo?

--Eu... – Ele não tinha pensado nisso. Pensou. Calou-se.

Harry estava olhos semicerrados. Ela estava certa. Tinha que tirar os Weasley dali... tinham que ter algum lugar seguro.

Rony e Hermione, até então calados, concordaram:

--Ela está certa, Harry. – Ron disse com suavidade. – Eu odeio admitir, mas ela estará mais segura conosco.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Gina estava sentada com a respiração acelerada por causa da discussão.

--Está bem. Ela vai conosco...

Contanto que Gina estivesse segura... E... bem, ele foi humano o bastante para admitir que era melhor com ela por perto, do que longe dele.

Cinco minutos depois de silêncio...

--Hermione... precisamos de alguma privacidade. – Pediu Harry.

Sem uma palavra, Hermione selou a porta com o feitiço da imperturbalidade.

Gina sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas nos pés da cama de Harry. Hermione puxou uma cadeira da escrivaninha e Ron ficou empoleirado no peitoril da janela à frente da cama.

--Harry? Por que você se trancou?

--Você vai entender, Rony. – Harry disse e continuou. – Precisamos nos ajudar mutuamente. Hermione, sua força é seu conhecimento, sua habilidade é pesquisar. Você é mais inteligente do que todos nós. – Hermione ficou rosada com o elogio. Rony, você é um grande estrategista, o melhor que eu conheço. Eu conheço Voldemort, e ele é muito bom. Mas você é melhor. Precisamos que você organize a estratégia para melhor agirmos. – Rony concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Você, Gina, é muito boa em feitiços, mas não tem muita paciência. Freqüentemente você perda a calma. Você perde a calma subitamente pela mais leve provocação e você terá que parar com isso. Nem todo comentário que alguém faz é um ataque pessoal, é uma provocação. E vamos sofrer muitas provocações. Você vai precisar se controlar. Vocês têm uma grande quantidade de amor e é disso vamos precisar sobremaneira. Eu posso contar com vocês?

--Sim. - Responderam os três seriamente.

Harry abraçou emocionado os três amigos. Eles eram realmente leais.

--Agora precisamos começar a planejar o que faremos. Primeiro, Gina, você precisa aprender a aparatar.

--Eu aprendo Harry. – Disse confiante.

--Segundo, Hermione, você terá que aprender a voar na vassoura.

--Certo. Eu vou conseguir. – Disse sem muita confiança.

--Rony, eu e você vamos treinar as meninas no pomar da sua casa, certo?

--Mas pra quê tudo isso? – Perguntou Hermione.

--Porque precisamos estar preparados para qualquer eventualidade. Não podemos saber como teremos que fugir de algum lugar, né?

No dia seguinte começaram a pôr o plano em ação, revezando-se em ensinar Hermione e Gina. Ensinar Hermione a montar uma vassoura foi relativamente difícil. Ela só voava a um metro e meio do chão, o medo não a deixava ir mais alto. Rony, já nervoso com o pouco progresso que a amiga vinha demonstrando, tomou uma decisão extrema.

--Hermione, vem cá. – Pediu. Suba na vassoura junto comigo. Vou te ensinar de uma forma que acho que vai te ajudar muito. Vem.

--Ai, Rony, não sei não. Sei que tenho que aprender, mas não consigo dominar o medo.

--Você vai ver que não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças e vai perder o medo. Vem cá logo.

Relutante, Hermione subiu na vassoura junto com o amigo, sentando-se na frente dele. Rony levantou vôo. Quando estava já numa boa altura Rony pediu que Hermione segurasse o cabo da vassoura. Quando ela o fez, ele colocou suas mãos em cima das dela, e com calma foi mostrando os movimentos. Ensinando como se sentar para não escorregar do outro lado. Aos poucos Hermione foi se sentindo mais confiante e conseguiu pilotar a vassoura sozinha, já sem Rony segurando nas suas mãos. Voaram por mais ou menos uma hora. Quando desceram, ela estava corada de excitação.

--Puxa, por que nunca me disseram que era tão fácil?

--Porque você nunca deixou. Sempre dizia que preferia ter os dois pés bem firmes no chão a voar. – Completou Harry, que sorria vendo que a amiga tinha se saído bem e mostrado animação.

--Agora voe sozinha. – Pediu Rony.

Hermione subiu na vassoura e conseguiu fazer um vôo alto não demonstrando medo. Voltou feliz pela proeza de ter conseguido.

--Mas tenho que treinar mais. Farei isso todos os dias.

Ensinar Gina a aparatar era outra dificuldade, pois eles só tinham aprendido a aparatar havia pouco mais de dois meses. Num dia de especial dificuldade, Gui apareceu no meio do pomar, com um sorriso nos lábios.

--Relaxem. Sei o que vocês estão planejando. Estão se prevenindo, não é mesmo?

--Harry, Rony e Hermione estão tentando me ensinar a aparatar. Mas está mais difícil que pensávamos. É por causa dos ataques, sabe. – Mentiu Gina na maior cara de pau. Harry ficou abismado com a facilidade de Gina mentir tão suavemente. E a menina continuou olhando fixamente para Gui com as mãos na cintura. – A propósito, você não deveria estar deitado?

--Não. Já fui liberado pelo hospital, minha irmãzinha. Estou bem e já posso voltar às minhas atividades normais. Bom, continuando. Eu não acho que para aprender a aparatar se deva ter dezessete anos, ainda mais nos dias de hoje. Aparatar pode salvar a vida dela. O problema é que o Ministério pode querer multá-la.

--Não tem problema, eu pago a multa. – Finalizou Harry.

--Bom... Eu vim até aqui para dizer que eu mesmo vou te ensinar, está bem?

Assim Gui assumiu a tarefa de instruir Gina. No decorrer de quatro dias Gina já aparatava melhor que todos. Quando ela aparatava não fazia o característico estalo. Era tão silenciosa que assustava a todos, aparecendo de repente ao lado de quem quer que fosse. Todos ficaram extremamente contentes com a habilidade da garota.

Gui, num final de tarde depois de ter dado várias instruções para se aparatar com mais eficiência, disse:

--Harry, acho que está na hora de você contar para todos da Ordem tudo que você viveu junto com Dumbledore. Afinal, é uma guerra onde todos nós estamos envolvidos. Quanto mais ajuda, melhores serão os resultados. Voldemort tem um batalhão a seu lado, por conseguinte nós temos que estar unidos em tudo. Os membros da Ordem, Harry, estão tão interessados em acabar com Lord das Trevas quanto você.

--Harry, a profecia e coisa e tal...

--Rony, não é a profecia que está me levando a fazer tudo isso!

--Como não? – Atalhou Hermione. – Harry não respondeu. Deixou isso para ser conversado depois, era melhor assim.

--Vocês me contaram que o garoto está refugiando n'A Toca. Muito bem. Agora será mais fácil pegá-lo. Mas para isso precisaremos quebrar o feitiço de proteção. Rabicho, seu rato covarde, você já viveu naquele pardieiro como animalzinho de estimação daquele menino amante de trouxas. Entre lá na calada da noite e quando estiver dentro da casa quebre o feitiço. E Rabicho... Não erre dessa vez, ou...

Rabicho desaparatou.


	8. Os esclarecimentos

**8 – Os esclarecimentos**

Noite de 16 de agosto.

Naquela noite Harry sabia que iria ser alvo de muitas perguntas. Os membros da Ordem começaram a chegar logo após o jantar e se acomodavam em volta da mesa na pequena cozinha da casa dos Weasley. Molly servia litros de suco de abóbora gelado magicamente para refrescar a todos. Estava uma noite excepcionalmente quente.

Moody estava com cara de poucos amigos e trazia uma ruga que teimava em não sair da testa. Respondia as perguntas com monossílabos, isso quando respondia.

Lupin sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da de Harry.

--Harry, Gui nos contou o que vocês conversaram hoje à tarde.

--Desculpe Harry, mas tinha que contar, é muito sério...

--Não tem problema, Gui. Eu mesmo iria contar, mas estava esperando uma hora melhor, quando tivesse meus pensamentos mais organizados, entende?

--Podemos te ajudar nisso. Pensamentos demais na cabeça mais confundem que ajudam.

--Eu sei, é por isso que queria a penseira.

--E você já foi buscar a sua, não é mesmo? – Afirmou Lupin. – Naquele dia que você foi ao beco Diagonal?

--É, fui. Está lá em cima, guardada.

--Mas como nós não vimos? – Perguntou Hermione.

--É porque eu a guardei. Ia mostrar para vocês depois.

--Bom. Acho que é hora de colocarmos tudo às claras para podermos agir contra Voldemort. Seus comensais hoje à tarde estavam vasculhando o beco Dia... – Não terminou de falar, os gêmeos aparataram no meio da cozinha. Estavam brancos.

--O que houve? – Quis saber Molly, que se levantou num pulo, assustada.

--Os Comensais. Atacaram várias lojas no beco, está um caos... Eles não chegaram perto da nossa loja. Baixamos as portas e ficamos escondidos lá dentro com os fregueses. Eles estavam se divertindo. Pode uma coisa dessas? Quando eles foram embora abrimos a loja para o pessoal sair e desaparatamos. Já era seguro.

--Por causa de tudo isso é que precisamos estar muito bem preparados. Não é uma briga só nossa, é uma briga que envolve a todos. – Harry, nos conte sobre o que Dumbledore conversou com você. – Continuou Moody.

--Mas a Professora McGonagall não está aqui ainda. Quero contar na frente dela.

--Por isso não. Pode começar. – Disse a professora que entrava pela sala, se abanando por causa do calor que fazia naquela noite. – Vamos, Harry, comece de uma vez. – Ela estava curiosa desde o final do ano letivo sobre o que o garoto e o professor Dumbledore tanto conversam.

Então, dando um longo suspiro, ele começou. – Bom... Vou contar algumas coisas que acho que são realmente importantes. Rony e Hermione acompanharam tudo que tenho feito e estão a par do assunto. – E dirigindo-se para os amigos disse. – Se eu esquecer de alguma coisa, vocês, por favor, me ajudem, não quero deixar alguma coisa importante para trás, ok? Virou-se para a Professora McGonagall e disse:

--Professora... Lembro-me bem do que lhe disse quando o Professor morreu, mas acho que é necessário reconsiderar, então vou contar a história toda e não é curta. - Arrumou-se na cadeira e começou a descrever todos os encontros que tivera com Dumbledore, suas conversas sobre a vida de Tom Riddle desde quando ele morava num orfanato e que não sabia que era bruxo. Suas viagens pela penseira, o que havia feito para persuadir Slughorn a contar a conversa que teve com Tom Riddle sobre as Horcruxes. Descreveu tudo o que aconteceu na caverna e sobre o medalhão falso e o bilhete e as iniciais R.A.B.. Sobre a importância que ele estava dando à profecia. Enfim, ele desabafou. Estava se sentindo melhor agora, mas mesmo assim ainda preocupado com a tarefa que tinha que realizar.

--Harry, você precisa se cuidar por causa da profecia... quer dizer, por causa de Voldemort.

--Bom, eu não estou exatamente preocupado com a profecia. - Dumbledore disse... Harry pausou. - Ele disse que estou dando valor demais à profecia. Que nem todas as profecias se realizam. Que estou nessa profecia porque Voldemort me escolheu. Ele me fez seu inimigo. E segundo o professor, eu tenho capacidade e habilidade para destruí-lo. Ele não falava – matá-lo.

A descrição foi realmente longa. Vez por outra era interrompido pelos membros da Ordem, que solicitavam explicações sobre algum fato não entendido. Em algumas vezes ele mesmo explicava, e quando não se fazia entender Rony e Mione ajudavam.

Minerva olhava com admiração para as atitudes que Harry estava mostrando. Ele havia crescido realmente e não era mais aquela criança que ela havia deixado na casa dos Dursley, numa noite feia e cinzenta junto com Dumbledore; era um homem enfrentado a vida.

E continuou...

--Pois bem, cada uma das Horcruxes é uma parte da alma de Voldemort. - Quando disse o nome, teve um estremecimento geral nos integrantes da Ordem. – Se eu destruir todas as Horcruxes...

--Se nós as destruirmos Harry. – Falou Moody muito sério, acentuando o "nós" de maneira incisiva. – A luta é sua por causa da profecia, mas você não estará sozinho. Vou te ajudar nem que tenha que morrer por causa disso.

Houve uma concordância geral na mesa.

Harry continuou, estava muito concentrado no que dizia – Então, cada vez que uma Horcrux é destruída, morre uma parte da alma de Tom. Então ele tem ainda cinco pedacinhos da alma, não é isso?

Moody falou alguma coisa que ninguém entendeu, mas não parou para repetir.

Mas Harry parou de falar. Olhava para todos com olhar de espanto. "_Será que isso era possível"? _– pensava freneticamente.

--O que foi, Harry?

--Nãããõooo, espera. Espera. Não podem faltar cinco, e sim quatro!

--Harry, você tá louco. É claro que faltam cinco! Só foram destruídas duas Horcruxes: o Diário e o Anel.

--Não, Hermione. Você está errada dessa vez. Olha, pense comigo. – Disse se dirigindo a Mione. - Se cada uma das Horcruxes é uma parte da alma de Voldemort, ele já morreu um pouquinho quando destruí o Diário, quando Dumbledore destruiu o Anel, e – fez uma pausa... - quando ele tentou me matar.

--Explique-se melhor Harry. – Pediu Alastor.

--Hum. - Continuou o garoto, muito nervoso – Quando ele tentou me matar, ele não conseguiu, não é mesmo? O Avada voltou-se contra ele. Ele "quase" morreu. Ele mesmo disse que tinha se tornado um nada, pior que um fantasma, ok?

--Quando ele disse isso?

--Foi lá no cemitério. - Gente, tá claro. – dizia Harry, dando voltas ao redor da mesa, passando a mão na testa, num gesto automático. – No meu primeiro ano, ele teve que ficar no corpo do Quirrell, porque não tinha corpo. – Enumerava nos dedos os acontecimentos. - Para ele poder sobreviver matava os pobrezinhos dos Unicórnios e bebia seu sangue para manter uma semivida. – Daí no meu quarto ano, no torneio, quando fui parar naquele cemitério pela chave do portal, ele fez aquele ritual maluco para ter de volta um corpo adulto... Um corpo ele já tinha, era uma espécie de bebê hediondo que falava. Acreditem vocês ou não. – Disse, olhando para todos em volta da mesa.

--Harry, como assim, ele já tinha um corpo? – Perguntou Lupin espantado.

--É... Ele era um bebê. Horrível mas um bebê. Ele tinha uma cara chata, plana, mais parecia uma cara de cobra, a pele parecia escamas. Rabicho o carregava no colo com cara de nojo.

--O que mais, Harry? Isso tudo é muito importante. – Disse Moody.

--Quando os Comensais apareceram, Lucius perguntou para ele como havia ressurgido e ele disse que foi por causa de uma poção que ele havia inventado com de sangue de Unicórnio, um pouco do veneno da cobra. Ele disse também que teve ajuda da cobra Nagini... Daí, Rabicho fez uma poção num caldeirão enorme. Ele fez um feitiço e um pouco de pó de osso saiu voando do túmulo do pai de Tom, daí ele decepou sua própria mão direita inteira, cortou meu braço e tirou à força um pouco do meu sangue. Tudo isso foi colocado dentro do caldeirão que já tinha um líquido branco. Acreditem, um homem adulto poderia ficar sentado dentro do caldeirão.

--Esse doido do Tom Riddle nasceu de novo de Nagini ou Nagini deu cria e ele incorporou no filhote e tomou a poção. Só pode ser isso! Por isso ele era um bebê. – Disse Arthur totalmente alarmado. – Pelas barbas de Merlin! Até onde chega a vontade desse ser totalmente maligno em se tornar imortal!

--Calma, Arthur. Ele já voltou, não é? Agora só nos resta acabar com ele. – Falou Lupin tão preocupado como Olho-Tonto que seguia a narração de Harry muito compenetrado. – Mas continue Harry.

--Então... - A Horcrux que estava nele, isto é, a parte dele mesmo, o Avada destruiu quando foi refletido nele, entenderam? É claro, ele usou uma das Horcruxes que podiam estar no cemitério para ter os poderes novamente! E pode ser que faltem apenas quatro Horcruxes! E finalizou, deixando os outros mais pasmos ainda. – Então elas são na verdade três objetos e a quarta é ele mesmo. Entenderam?

Será que ele tinha uma Horcrux naquele cemitério?

Gui, sentado com os braços apoiados nos ombros de Fleur, prestava atenção na teoria que estava sendo exposta, conjurou pena e pergaminho e começou a escrever:

1 – O Diário – destruído.

2 – O Anel – destruído.

3 – O Medalhão – não sabemos onde se encontra. – Destruído?

4 - Alguma coisa usada no ritual que já foi usada e que está nele de novo, ou outra coisa.

5 – Nagini, a cobra – com certeza é uma das horcruxes.

6 – Alguma coisa de Helga, Rowena ou Gryffindor.

7 – O próprio Voldemort – destruído? Se foi destruído, tem que ser destruído novamente

--Harry. Acho que você pode estar certo em parte. – Disse Carlinhos, se pronunciando pela primeira vez. – Veja bem... Na poção, Voldemort pode ter usado uma Horcrux ou não. Mas acho que ele não usou. O que ele usou no cemitério foram só ingredientes para uma poção mesmo. Assim, acredito que a Horcrux destruída foi a parte que estava nele mesmo. Faltam realmente quatro pedacinhos da alma do maldito. Tem outro objeto que ainda não foi identificado.

--Pode ser, Carlinhos. Mas ainda acho que são três mais a outra parte que está novamente no Voldemort. Acho que de Gryffindor ele não conseguiu nenhum objeto. Professor Dumbledore também achava isso. Ele me disse. – E na mente de Harry a frase que ele repetia inconscientemente continuava: o medalhão, a taça, a cobra... Só agora se dava conta que não parava de pensar nisso.

--Acho que não estamos falando a mesma coisa. – Só o tempo nos dirá qual é a verdade. - Finalizou Carlinhos.

--Harry, você está me surpreendendo a cada dia que passa. Tudo que você falou pode ter muita lógica. – Disse Remo, orgulhoso.

Todos estavam pasmos, realmente Harry havia crescido e amadurecido. Claro, a duras penas. Sofrendo com perseguições sem fim e com perdas dos entes queridos.

Naquela noite foram dormir com a cabeça mais cheia de dúvidas ainda. Ele estava muito seguro das conclusões a que havia chegado. Restava agora saber de fato qual objeto era o certo e onde procurar. Porém Harry não estava confortável, alguma coisa o incomodava. Ainda tinha algo errado, não conseguia definir o que era. Uma sensação de perigo tomava conta dele. Rolou horas na cama antes de adormecer.


	9. A descoberta

**9 – A descoberta**

20 de agosto.

--Gui. – Harry bateu na porta do quarto do amigo muito cedo. – Guilherme. – Chamou novamente.

--Entre, Harry.

--Desculpe-me. Mas não estou sossegado. Tem alguma coisa errada. Não sei exatamente o que é. Mas sinto aqui. – Disse, pondo a mão no peito. – Estou sentindo uma opressão. Alguma coisa vai acontecer. – Disse Harry, num fôlego só. Estava realmente preocupado.

--Venha, Harry, vamos descer e conversar com meu pai. – Carlinhos, que descia as escadas do sótão, quis saber porque Harry estava em pé tão cedo.

--Vamos conversar lá embaixo, Carlinhos, senão vamos acordar a todos.

--Papai...

--Quê! Que foi? – Arthur estava lendo o Profeta Diário sentado no sofá enquanto Molly não acordava.

--Harry esta sentindo que tem alguma coisa errada.

--Como assim, Harry?

--Não sei explicar, senhor Weasley. É a mesma sensação estranha... – Disse, balançando a cabeça.

--Gui, como está a proteção d'A Toca?

--Está em ordem. O senhor sabe como funcionam as proteções...

--É... Sei.

--Como é? - Quis saber Harry.

--Não, Harry... Não se pode falar. Sinto muito.

Um estalo na lareira, Lupin entrou e logo depois Tonks.

--E aí? Tudo beleza com vocês? Caíram da cama, foi? – Disse sorrindo.

--Nem tudo, Tonks. Harry está muito cismado com alguma coisa que está lhe tirando o sossego.

--Alguma coisa com o Mestre das Trevas, Harry? Você tem praticado oclumência?

--Acho que sim. - Tenho praticado sempre, Remo. – Disse desanimado.

Gina apareceu na cozinha apoiada em Hermione. Seus olhos estavam inchados, o rosto mostrava claras marcas de lágrimas. Quando viu Harry, correu para ele abraçando-o. Agora chorava mais ainda. Harry não perguntou nada, apenas ficou abraçado a ela esperando que ela se acalmasse. Não adiantava nada perguntar enquanto ela estivesse naquele estado. Pacientemente esperou.

Quando os soluços diminuíram e ela começou a dar sinais de já estar mais calma, perguntou.

--Que foi Gina? Me conta... – Mas a menina apenas balançava a cabeça e não conseguia dizer nada.

--Fala, Hermione... O que aconteceu para ela estar assim?

--Posso contar, Gina? – A garota acenou que sim.

--Bom... É que Gina, desde que foi possuída pelo Diário de Tom Riddle, vem tendo pesadelos.

--Como é que é? – Perguntou Molly, que entrava na cozinha naquele instante. – Por que você não nos contou antes, minha filha? – Abraçou a filha. – Venha tomar um chá. Assim você se acalma e explica essa história direito.

O chá virou o café da manhã. Na cozinha todos conversavam esperando que Gina pudesse se explicar melhor, mas pelo jeito ela não ia falar nada. Tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Harry, muito quieta. Então, dando uma olhada para a amiga...

Gina tinha contado para Hermione sobre os pesadelos que vinha tendo desde que tinha achado o diário de Tom. Como ele a ameaçava em sonho, como ela sonhava com a "cobrona". Que de nada ia adiantar ela tentar ajudar Harry, porque ele iria morrer mesmo; quando ele menos esperasse iria ser morto.

--Hermione continuou. – Acho que tem um jeito de ajudá-la.

--Como, Mione? – Harry quis saber.

--Sabe... Eu li num livro que _vivenciar_ as experiências passadas pode ajudar a aceitar as recordações ruins. – Falou Hermione e continuou. – O que Gina passou durante quase um ano nas mãos de Tom Riddle não foi fácil. É traumatizante para qualquer um...

--O que isso quer dizer, Hermione? – Perguntou Carlinhos, não escondendo sua preocupação com a irmã caçula.

--É o seguinte... Gina precisa "_ver o que aconteceu de fato_". Ela só sabe o que foi contado por Harry. Ninguém na verdade viu nada. Eu estava petrificada e hospitalizada e Rony ficou preso do outro lado do desmoronamento. Ninguém sabe como foi a luta ou que aconteceu de verdade.

--Eu acho que ela pode ter razão. – Disse Gina baixino só para Harry ouvir.

--Será que ela não vai ficar mais assustada ainda? O que aconteceu na Câmara foi horrível.

--Eu tô falando que tem alguma coisa errada. Na mesma noite que sinto essa opressão, Gina sonha. Não é só uma coincidência. Não é mesmo! – Falou Harry abraçado a Gina. – E o que faremos? Alguma sugestão?

--Harry, por que você não usa a penseira? – Sugeriu Lupin.

--É uma idéia. Esperem. Vou buscá-la.

Harry voltou a penseira nas mãos. Com a ponta da varinha encostada nas têmporas, retirou os pensamentos e os colocou na penseira, da mesma forma que vira o professor Dumbledore fazer nos encontros semanais que tiveram.

--Pronto, elas já estão aí dentro para que vocês os vejam. Coloquei tudo aí. As lembranças do Professor também. Assim fica mais fácil examinar quando tivermos alguma dúvida.

Um a um foram mergulhando na penseira. Começaram vendo e estudando as memórias do querido professor. Suas conversas com Harry, as discussões que tiveram sobre Tom Riddle, enfim, tudo que havia acontecido.

Quando começaram a ver as lembranças de Harry, se assustaram. As cenas das memórias de Harry iam passando como um filme frente aos olhos dos viajantes. Era estranho para ele ver a si próprio tão pequeno enfrentando um monstro daquele tamanho. A Senhora Weasley chorava o tempo todo. Arthur estava espantado com o sangue frio do menino que sobreviveu.

Quando saíram da viagem que durou mais ou menos uma hora, todos olhavam para Harry, a admiração estampada nos rostos.

--Não imaginava, Harry, que tinha sido tão, tão... – Disse Gina engasgada.

--Assustador? – Sim, foi.

Gina de repente ficou anormalmente quieta agarrada a seu braço e apertava sua mão de uma maneira que nunca tinha feito antes.

--Tudo bem, Gina? – Perguntou Harry.

--Não. Sabe o que é? É que numa das vezes que o Tom me possuiu foi ele me mostrou um troféu, uma medalha, não sei direito o que era, e não me lembro onde se encontrava. Mas ele estava orgulhoso daquilo. Orgulhoso mesmo!

Harry sentiu um nó no estômago, será?

--Que mais, Gina?

--Então... Quando a gente conversava, ele me contava coisas dele também. Acho que queria me envolver. Quer dizer, vejo isso hoje, porque na época eu não via assim, né? Mas, não dá para explicar, só sei que era algo dele, Harry; uma coisa brilhante.

--Gina, você é um gênio. Temos que ir buscar o outro Horcrux que está em Hogwarts. Quer dizer...Acho que pode ser outro Horcrux. Gina deu as indicações necessárias. – Harry encheu o rosto de Gina de beijos, abraçando-a.

O Menino que sobreviveu esqueceu momentaneamente as preocupações que estava sentindo desde o começo do dia.

Rony desceu com a maior cara de sono do mundo. Sentou-se à mesa e serviu-se do café da manhã. Estava realmente imerso em seus pensamentos. Sem pensar disse:

--Precisamos armar uma emboscada para pegar Bellatriz.

--Como é que é? – Perguntou Tonks.

--É. Precisamos armar uma emboscada para pegarmos Bellatriz e assim começar a minar as forçar de você-sabe-quem.

--Pára com essa frescura de não falar o nome de Voldemort, Ok?

Rony olhou enviesado para Harry, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

--Hei... Que aconteceu? Por que vocês estão com essas caras? – Só agora Rony se dava conta que estavam reunidos em volta da mesa, e que numa das pontas tinha uma bacia com umas inscrições que ele tinha uma leve desconfiança que eram inscrições rúnicas.

--Vem cá, seu atrapalhado, que te conto tudo. – Falou Hermione puxando Rony pelas mãos. Ele não pensou duas vezes, passou o braço pelos ombros de Hermione que instintivamente o abraçou na cintura. Seguiram para o pátio da casa. Todos olharam sorrindo para os dois. Há dias eles estavam se tratando melhor e quase não brigavam mais. Discutiam sim, mas sobre assuntos sérios. Aliás, Harry se lembrou que não havia presenciado nenhuma briga dos dois. Olhou para Gina sorrindo, a ex-namorada retribuiu o sorriso.

Moody entrou n'A Toca com cara amarrada. Foi logo contando sem meias palavras.

--Acataram a casa de Augusta Longbottom. E...

--E o quê, Moody? – Perguntou Lupin, alarmado.

--Augusta... Ela morreu...

--Neville?

--Está bem. Com umas queimaduras aqui e ali. Mas a casa foi totalmente destruída. Quando será que tudo isso vai acabar, meu Merlin? Podem me contar o que aconteceu aqui? – Pediu.

Rapidamente se inteirou do assunto. O garoto deveria ter um bom motivo para acordar Gui de manhã muito cedo, e esse motivo era o amigo. Harry sentiu a tragédia...

--Hum... Professor Moody, onde Neville vai morar agora? – Quis saber Harry, preocupado com o amigo.

--Não sei, Harry.

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Seus pensamentos giravam em grande velocidade. Queria fazer alguma coisa pelo amigo.

Houve troca de olhares entre o pessoal que estava na cozinha.

--Harry, por mais vontade que nós tenhamos em ajudar, não temos condições, você sabe... Galeões... Acomodações não seria problema...

--Não tem problema. Eu tenho. – Disse firme.

--Mas Harry... Você é muito jovem... E vai precisar desse dinheiro para sua vida futura.

--Senhor Weasley, Neville não tem mais ninguém, os pais estão do jeito que estão. Eu sei o que é ficar jogado na vida. Por dezessete anos fiquei ao léu na casa dos Dursley.

--Harry, você tem certeza?

--Claro que tenho, oras!

--Bom, se é assim, é bom ele vir morar aqui conosco, não? – Disse Arthur olhando para a esposa que concordou com um sorriso. Para ela casa cheia era uma satisfação.

Harry ficou feliz.

--Já venho. Espere um pouco, Gina. – E saiu da cozinha seguindo para o quarto dos gêmeos.

Voltou trazendo nas mãos uma bolsa relativamente grande.

--Tá aqui. Tem galeões suficientes para um bom tempo. – E despejou o conteúdo na mesa.

--Merlin... – Quanto tem aí, Harry? É dinheiro demais...

--Acho que tem mais de mil galeões, não contei... Se não for o suficiente, vou buscar mais. O senhor guarda isso, tá bem? – Posso ir buscar Neville, senhor Weasley?

--Pode, Harry.

--Você não vai sair daqui, Harry. Eu vou buscá-lo. – Emendou Lupin e, vestindo a longa capa verde escuro, saiu para ir a St. Mungus. Foi buscar o garoto que agora também já tinha 17 anos.

--Será que era por isso que eu estava com aquela opressão no peito? – Comentou com Gina, bem baixinho. – Gina não tinha resposta.

Rony e Hermione voltaram para dentro de casa. Continuavam abraçados, porém ninguém falou nada apesar de terem notado.

--Harry, Mione me contou tudo. Será que posso ver as lembranças na penseira?

--Claro, Rony. Vem. Vou com você. – E assim deixando Gina com Hermione, Harry acompanhou o amigo na viagem pelas lembranças. – Hããã... Você não tem nada para me contar? – Perguntou Harry.

--Hum... Não... Não... Não tenho, tá tudo bem... – Disse Rony sem olhar o amigo nos olhos.

Depois da viagem Harry contou para Rony o que tinha acontecido com os Longbottom.

Hermione já estava sabendo por Gina do acontecido.

Remo chegou com Neville no final da tarde. O garoto entrou de cabeça baixa, estava literalmente transtornado. Estava só com a capa sobre os ombros nus, via-se no peito e braços uma grossa camada de ungüento para queimadura. Aparentemente estava bem, mas emocionalmente...

--E agora, Harry? O que será de mim? – Perguntou com os olhos lacrimejando.

--Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai morar aqui, Neville, com os Weasley, eles concordaram em te acolher. - Neville sorriu aliviado e grato.

--Mas eu não tenho como me sustentar. Tá certo que tenho alguns galeões guardados, mas...

--Isso não é problema, ok?

--Obrigado, Harry. Sei que tem dedo seu nessa história. Vou agradecer ao senhor e senhora Weasley. E tenho também que avisar a Luna, sabe? Ela ainda não sabe o que aconteceu. E bem... Nós... nós estamos namorando.

--Puxa, Neville... Isso é que é uma boa notícia. Mande uma carta pela Edwiges. – Finalizou Harry, e virou-se para Remo.

E o amigo levantou-se indo procurar o Senhor e senhora Weasley.

--Remo. – Chamou. – Tenho que ir a Hogwarts.

--É. Já imaginava que você iria pedir isso. Mas Harry, é perigoso, você sabe disso.

--Claro que sei. Mas também sei que tenho que ir atrás das Horcruxes e ficando dentro de casa não vou conseguir, não é mesmo? Além do mais, eu sei que vou correr alguns riscos.

--Eu vou junto. – Disse Gina.

--Não, Gina. Você vai ficar em casa junto com Hermione e a Senhora Weasley, nós vamos e voltamos bem rápido, ok?

--Harry? – Começou Hermione. - Mas você disse...

--Sei o que disse. Mas dessa vez você duas não vão a Hogwarts. Vocês vão ajudar sim, não se preocupem. Não vou deixar vocês duas para trás, prometo.

Ficou um clima tenso entre ele as duas amigas. Mas não voltaria atrás.

--Harry. Desculpe-me, mas acho que você não tem que ir a Hogwarts agora. Primeiro é necessário ir à Mansão dos Black, quer dizer, sua Mansão agora.

--Por que, Rony?

--Bom, lembra do que conversamos? Pois é... Estive pensando e acredito ser melhor primeiro tentar achar o Medalhão. É o mais lógico. Depois sim ir a Hogwarts. Olha, essa noite fiquei acordado um bocado de tempo aqui embaixo pensando e vi isso... Levantou-se e pegou na estante um livro grande, de capa dura muito bonita, mas gasto e velho.

--Não. Não. Conversa só depois do jantar. Agora vamos... Todos para a sala que tenho que arrumar o jantar. Gina e Hermione me ajudem, por favor, sim?

--Claro... – Disseram as duas.

--Que tem para comer, mãe? – Perguntaram os gêmeos chegando n'A Toca.


	10. A Mansão dos Black

**10 – A Mansão dos Black**

--Oi, Neville. Você está bem? Soubemos o que aconteceu.

--Tá tudo bem. Mas vocês sabem, né? É difícil..

Depois do jantar, ainda sentados em volta da mesa, Rony voltou ao assunto. Os adultos da Ordem ficaram calados, ouvindo a explanação do garoto.

--Harry. Olha, presta atenção... Estive pensando no Medalhão e no R.A.B., e veja o que achei nesse livro sobre as Famílias Bruxas mais Tradicionais. - Lembra-se no final do ano, quando você nos mostrou o bilhete do falso medalhão?

--Claro. Mas que tem isso? Só sabemos que a Horcrux que achamos era falsa e que a verdadeira foi roubada por R.A.B., como dizia o bilhete e nada mais.

--Pois é. Eu fiquei pensando um bocado nisso, sabe. E vi nesse livro aqui. Ele falava sobre um parente dos Black. Era um tio do Sirius – "_Alfardo Black_".

--Rony... Sirius me contou que foi esse tio que lhe deixou uma boa herança.

--É? Isso não está escrito aqui no livro. – Ahhh! Acho melhor deixar pra lá. Acho que tô pensando besteira. Deixa, cara. Não é nada não. – Disse desanimado, jogando-se na cadeira.

--Rony, acho que na situação em que estamos precisamos de toda ajuda possível e mesmo os pensamentos mais estapafúrdios podem ser de grande valia. – Falou Harry calmamente. Os gêmeos que estavam sentados perto concordaram.

Mais encorajado, Rony continuou.

--Tá. Olha, acho que é muito louco meu pensamento, mas aí vai. – Veja, o nome do tio do Sirius era Alfardo. Começa com "A", Harry! E se ele tinha um nome do meio que começava com "A", e ninguém sabia?

Harry ficou olhando para a cara do Rony, não sabendo no que pensar. Será? – Mas era realmente muito louco o pensamento do amigo.

--Não, acho que não, Rony, o tio do Sirius não gostava de Régulus.

--Mas é por isso mesmo, cara! E se deram o nome dele pro Régulus e o cara deixou a fortuna pro Sirius, o Régulus iria ficar furioso, não? Lembra-se que o Sirius contou pra gente que os pais dele gostavam mais do Régulus que dele?

Os adultos estavam espantados com o raciocínio do garoto. Realmente as crianças haviam crescido.

--Harry, vá buscar o Medalhão falso com o bilhete. Quero dar uma olhada. – Mandou Alastor.

O garoto não se levantou, apenas falou – Accio Medalhão e bilhete.

Rapidamente os objetos estavam nas mãos dele, que os passou para o Professor.

--Você não usa a varinha, Harry?

--Às vezes não.

--Desde quando?

--Sei lá! Acho que foi quando os dementadores me atacaram nas férias. Eu perdi a varinha e não achava, ai gritei Lumus e ela acendeu, foi quando pude localizá-la. – Disse dando de ombros. – De repente eu podia fazer isso. Por que, isso não é bom?

--Não, garoto, isso na verdade é muito bom. – Moody deu um sorriso satisfeito. Harry estava desenvolvendo poderes que só bruxos muito poderosos tinham. Isso era uma grande arma contra Voldemort. "Ahhh! _Estamos com um trunfo, que o Lord das Trevas não tinha conhecimento_" – pensou.

Alastor ficou olhando o pergaminho e leu para todos.

_"Ao Lord das Trevas_

_Eu sei que eu já terei sido morto quando você ler isto, mas eu quero que você saiba que fui eu quem descobriu seu segredo. Eu roubei a Horcrux real e pretendo destruí-la assim que puder._

_Eu enfrento a morte na esperança de que quando você se encontrar com seu igual você será mortal outra vez._

_R.A.B."._

Tonks, que até então estava calada, apoiada nos ombros de Remo, disse:

--Depois que Régulus abandonou o Lord das Trevas, foi morar junto com os pais. Logo depois morreu, não sabemos como, se foi morto pelos comensais ou pelo próprio Lord Voldemort. Sirius estava morando na casa dos avós de Harry; foi para lá depois de uma discussão violenta que teve com o pai por não aceitar ser partidário das trevas. A briga foi feia.

--Quanto tempo ele ficou por aqui, Tonks?

--Não sei Moody, eu estava na escola ainda. Talvez minha mãe saiba. Ela não se dava bem com eles, mas se você perguntar a ela...

--Farei isso.

--Professor Moody. – Começou o Menino que Sobreviveu. – O Régulus, sendo mesmo o R.A.B., indo morar na Mansão, será que não levaria o medalhão verdadeiro consigo?

--Pode ser, Harry. Se o Régulus for realmente o R.A.B., há uma grande chance que ele tenha escondido o medalhão lá sim. – Disse Tonks. – Acho bom darmos uma verificada na casa toda. Se acharmos o medalhão, se confirma a teoria de Rony.

--Então vamos para lá amanhã de manhã, ok? – Quem vai?

Foi uma algazarra. Todos queriam ir. Depois de muita conversa, definiu-se que todos iriam, porém não seria possível fazer a verificação num só dia. Seriam necessários alguns dias para poderem fazer toda a vistoria. A mansão era enorme...

Naquela noite, quando estavam indo para o quarto, Neville, que até então se mantivera calado durante as conversas que tinha presenciado, perguntou para Harry e Rony:

--Hei... Que são essas tais de Horcruxes que tanto vocês estavam falando lá na cozinha? Não entendi nada...

--Bom, já que você vai ficar aqui, acho bom te contar...

E explicou com a maior calma e com ajuda de Rony tudo que estava acontecendo.

Neville escutou tudo com muita atenção, no final disse:

--Harry, pode contar comigo para o que der e vier. Não sou lá muito bom como você, Hermione, Rony e Gina, mas prometo me esforçar, ok?

--Obrigado, Neville, toda ajuda é bem-vinda.

No dia seguinte pela manhã, depois de um belo café, todos estavam prontos para aparatar na frente do Largo Grimmauld 12. Cada um tinha uma mochila nas costas.

Harry estava nervoso. Sempre que se falava da Mansão do Largo Grimmauld ele ficava assim.

--Neville, você já tem licença para aparatar?

--Já. Fiz o exame há alguns dias, logo depois que fiz dezessete anos.

--Bom. Vá com Harry, do contrario você não entra na mansão. – Diz Lupin. – Segure no braço dele.

--Porque eu, Remo?

--Porque você é o dono da casa agora, oras!

E assim, em poucos minutos estavam todos na frente aos números 11 e 13 do Largo Grimmauld. Logo a porta na Mansão apareceu e todos entraram. Mal chegaram ao corredor e a gritaria começou...

"Amantes de trouxas"... "Sangue ruim, saiam da minha casa". E ia por aí afora as palavras da velha senhora no quadro.

Não existia algo mais chato do que aquela gritaria toda na passagem pelo corredor. Era um drama! Toda vez que o quadro da Senhora Black ouvia passos era um barulho que doía fundo no ouvido. E a gritaria começava sempre que Tonks, a desastrada auror estava junto, inevitavelmente ela conseguia fazer barulho, aí já viu, né? Tinham que correr para fechar as cortinas, único jeito de o "quadro calar a boca".

Essa situação sempre irritou Harry Potter desde a primeira visita à Mansão. Não deu outra. Mal passou pelo corredor, virou-se apontou a varinha para o quadro...

--Pronto, agora não teremos mais nenhuma gritaria.

--Mas o que você fez, Harry? – perguntou Lupin sentindo o silêncio repentino.

--Um feitiço, li no livro do Príncipe Mestiço.

--Que feitiço é esse?

--Um feitiço bem útil. Feitiço Adesivo Permanente. Mas acrescentei o Silêncio nele. – Disse, dando de ombros. – Agora podemos correr, gritar, que essa chata não vai mais berrar como doida. – E continuou. - Oras! Já que o quadro tá grudado de vez na parede, grudei a cortina de vez nele, simples! E deu um de seus sorrisos enviesados.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

--De novo, Harry? Você ainda está com o livro?

--Claro, ele é útil, não? Ainda mais agora.

--Mas Harry, você disse que tinha escondido o livro na sala precisa!

--Tá, Mione, eu sei que disse, mas o peguei de volta, ok? O livro era do Snape, e tem muitas anotações nele que podem ser úteis. O cara é muito inteligente e vamos usar as armas que forem necessárias para combater a todos eles, tá? Vai que precisamos de uma poção rara, pode estar nele a receita. Agora que Snape se revelou...

Todos se calaram. A mera lembrança do acontecido ainda não havia cicatrizado. Mas cicatrizaria?

Eles duvidavam que um dia pudessem se esquecer do Professor Dumbledore. O velho professor era querido demais, tanto na escola como dentro da comunidade mágica. Sempre tinha uma palavra de alento para quem quer que fosse. Ele era realmente especial...

Hermione ficou calada. Ela não tinha mais argumentos para discutir com Harry sobre Snape. A situação toda mostrou que Harry sempre estivera certo em relação ao Professor de Poções.

Ficou apenas olhando para ele. Ele não iria se render aos desejos de ninguém. Havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos, um brilho de decisão já tomada.

Todos se dirigiram para a cozinha, que por um mero acaso tinha passado a ser a sala de reuniões.

Harry chamou alto:

--Monstro?

E o elfo apareceu resmungando.

--Não, não, Não. Harry Potter pirralho de novo não... De novo não. De novo não...

--Cala boca, Monstro.

Harry, mais determinado que nunca a manter a segurança da casa, foi duro com Monstro. O que mais uma vez desagradou sua melhor amiga.

--Escute, Monstro. Não quero que você saia de casa e nem que fale com qualquer pessoa que se chame Black ou que tenha parentesco com os Black. Aliás, não quero que fale com ninguém sem que eu esteja sabendo. Entendeu? E preste muita atenção, eu não estou brincando, se você me desobedecer te entrego para o Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

--Monstro entende e obedece. – disse, fazendo uma reverência quase até o chão com má vontade evidente, xingando Harry Potter de pirralho e mais um monte de coisas.

--Harry, você não pode... – ia dizendo Hermione.

--Posso, Mione, posso e faço. Mione, escuta, você até pode querer dar continuidade à sua empreitada do F.A.L.E., realmente eu acho que você deve. Mas Monstro nunca fará parte dela. E lembre-se que ele já nos traiu, ok? E além do mais não quero Bellatriz entrando lareira adentro e nos pegando de surpresa. Tenho que me proteger e proteger a todos, ok?

Depois do clima tenso que se formou entre os dois amigos, as atenções se voltaram para Hermione que começou a falar. Ela era a mais organizada de todos.

--Olha. Acho que deveríamos começar pelos andares superiores. – E Gina completou...

--Tem muita coisa que nem sabemos que existe aqui. A casa é muito grande e tenho certeza que tem um monte de buraco que pode servir de esconderijo. Temos que virar tudo do avesso!

Nem todos da Ordem estavam participando, mas Tonks e os gêmeos fizeram questão de ajudar. E assim começou; dividiram-se em dois grupos.

Quando eles entravam num aposento, parecia que um tufão passava por ali, tudo era tirado do lugar, virado e revirado, desmontado e montado novamente. Arrastavam móveis, tiravam as gavetas do lugar, passavam as mãos dentro das cômodas e guarda-roupas.

Rasgaram inúmeros travesseiros e colchões - "Reparo" eram escutados sucessivamente por todos os lados.

Os gêmeos batiam nas paredes com os nós dos dedos para ouvirem se não tinha algum som de oco, indicando algum esconderijo muito bem disfarçado. O mesmo era feito no assoalho.

Atrás da cabeceira da cama da Senhora Black, mãe de Sirius, na parede, encontraram uma entrada secreta. Estava cheia de papéis. Tinham que dar uma olhada com calma, podia ter alguma coisa importante. Dentro dele havia também uma caixa que Monstro inesperadamente tentou tirar das mãos de Rony. O garoto gritou e Harry veio ver do que se tratava.

--O que está acontecendo, Monstro?

--É da minha senhora, Monstro vai guardar, para ninguém pegar.

--Quero ver o que tem aí dentro. – E pegou caixa. – Monstro, vê se entende de uma vez, eu sou seu senhor agora.

--Monstro entende e atende. – E saiu arrastando os enormes pés, com as orelhas murchas, resmungando e xingando Harry Potter de amante de sangue ruim.

Harry deu a caixa para Remo verificar o que continha.

Tonks, que metia a mão em tudo quanto era buraco que achava, acabou sendo picada por uma enorme aranha preta e peluda. Fez um escândalo, abriu o berreiro. Mas era mais para tirar a tensão que se instalara nos amigos do que por dor realmente. Molly, sempre atenciosa, tinha o antídoto numa caixinha de primeiros-socorros bruxo, que levava consigo para todo lugar.

Rony azulou do quarto quando ouviu – aranha. Não apareceu mais durante o restante do dia.

No final da tarde estavam todos exaustos e marrons, mas os lugares por onde passaram, limpos.

Depois de um belo banho e terem tomado uma sopa, dormiram mal se encostaram à cama.

No dia seguinte não foi diferente. A maratona continuou no segundo piso. Acharam ninhos de fadas mordentes, tiveram que desinfetar o lugar. Uma trabalheira danada.

Quando terminaram de verificar o segundo piso, tomaram banho, já que a sujeira era visível no rosto de todos. Harry sentou-se desanimado na cozinha enquanto aguardava o jantar. Gina, percebendo o "ânimo" dele, sentou-se ao seu lado.

--Que foi, Harry? Perguntou, fazendo um carinho nos ombros dele.

--Ahhh! Gina, não tem nada aqui. Já reviramos quase tudo e não achamos nada. Régulus não trouxe nada para cá, não.

--Mas ainda falta o térreo, não falta? Então, ainda temos esperanças.

--Não, Gina. Acho que R.A.B. não é o Régulo.

Todos já estavam sentados em volta da mesa e comentavam que apesar do esforço não tinham tido progresso nenhum. Era evidente o desânimo nas feições de todos.

Rony soltou uma de suas pérolas – Bom, pelo menos a casa tá limpinha agora, não? E não tem aranhas. - Sorriu satisfeito.

Rony e Hermione estavam cada vez mais unidos, sempre se sentavam um ao lado do outro. Ele a olhava de uma forma diferente. Harry vinha notando que os dois trocavam olhares carinhosos. "_É_. – _Estava demorando para esses dois se acertarem_". Pensou, apertando a mão de Gina.

Mas nada animava aquele povo. Só restava descansarem para começarem no térreo no dia seguinte.

Arthur e Moody chegaram muito tarde naquela noite e aproveitaram que não tinha muita gente por ali, a não ser Lupin e Molly que tomavam chá e conversavam, para dar uma olhada nos papéis achados e na caixa. Os papéis eram mais relatórios e contas do Banco. – "Nossa, tinha muito dinheiro. Será que essa dinheirama estava no banco ainda"? Era possível, já que a Senhora Black morreu antes de Sirius. Vai ver que Sirius nem sabia disso. E Harry era o herdeiro dele. Então o dinheiro seria do menino.

A caixa só foi aberta com Alorramora, e continha uns badulaques sem valor algum.

Moody e Arthur decidiram que iriam ao banco Gringotes verificar a situação e levariam Harry, junto com o testamento.


	11. O Medalhão

11 – O Medalhão 

Pela manhã, na mesa do café Mione estava muito pensativa. Não prestava atenção em nada. Nem na carta que a Professora McGonagall, desolada, mandara para Lupin e Moody. Nela, ela informava que realmente Hogwarts não reabriria. Molly lia a carta em voz alta para todos.

Rufo Scrimgeour, o Ministro da Magia, estava irredutível na questão do funcionamento normal da escola. Ele não queria saber de nada, não aceitava nenhum argumento, e bateu o martelo dizendo que a escola seria fechada até segunda ordem. "A escola está fechada por tempo indeterminado, tomo esta atitude em prol dos alunos". – Era a declaração de Rufo para quem quisesse ouvir. Alegava que eles ficariam mais protegidos perto de seus pais, que saberiam cuidar de seus filhos. E finalizou dizendo que os alunos que quisessem continuar seus estudos deveriam ser transferidos para outras escolas.

Os professores de modo geral não concordavam com a atitude do Ministro, mas por outro lado, por mais que tivessem argumentos válidos, não conseguiam demover o Ministro de sua posição.

Todos estavam discutindo por onde começar a nova seção de verificação, desta vez no andar térreo. Apesar de estarem desanimados tinham que dar continuidade ao trabalho.

Remo Lupin estava literalmente acabado naquela manhã. Tinha tido uma noite de lua cheia muito ruim, apesar de ter tomado a poção mata-cão. A lua cheia o deixava sem forças. Precisava tomar poções revigorantes o dia todo. Naquele dia ele tinha que ficar de repouso, estava realmente muito fraco, via-se isso nas suas feições.

Hermione chegou perto dele muito tímida.

--Hããã... Professor, será que posso falar com o Senhor um instantinho? Não quero incomodar, sabe?

--Claro Hermione, você não incomoda, pode falar, o que é?

Hermione chamou Lupin do lado e começou baixinho, ela pensava com todo cuidado na forma de falar com o professor.

--Professor, sabe aquela vez que viemos passar o Natal aqui no último ano em que o Sirius ainda estava vivo? Então, teve um dia que estávamos arrumando a sala de estar e o Monstro aparecia de vez em quando e contrabandeava alguns objetos que eram jogados fora para o seu ninho. Sirius jogou muita coisa fora, e ficou muito bravo com o elfo quando percebeu o que ele estava fazendo e até ameaçou o coitado com roupas.

--Sim, Hermione, continue. – Disse, se interessando pelas idéias dela.

--Pois é, estive pensando, pode até parecer maluquice minha, mas será que ele não pode ter levado algo realmente importante para lá? Quer dizer, para dentro do seu ninho...

--Hermione! Menina observadora! Claro que pode. Monstro era e é obcecado pelos Black.

--Pessoal, prestem atenção um pouco, precisamos ter uma conversa séria. – Chamou Lupin.

A mesa inteira olhou para o Professor Lupin.

--Bom, nossa amiga aqui mais uma vez faz jus a sua fama. Ela tem uma teoria muito interessante sobre o Monstro. Naquele último Natal que passamos aqui junto com Sirius, foi feita uma limpeza na casa, vocês se lembram? Pois bem, nossa amiguinha lembrou de um fato muito importante. Na hora da limpeza Monstro entrava na sala e contrabandeava objetos que eram jogados fora. Sabe-se lá para onde ele levava as coisas.

--Harry, você sabe onde é que Monstro dorme? – Perguntou Remo.

--Não. Mas lembro que Mione deu um presente para ele. – Virou-se para Mione – Você não se lembra onde é que ele dormia?

--Ali. – mostrou Hermione num canto da cozinha. Mas o local para onde Mione apontou não tinha mais nada.

--Ele se mudou! – Disse Harry. – Monstro – chamou.

O elfo não apareceu. Chamou novamente. Nada.

--Ué? Cadê esse peste do elfo? Será que ele saiu?

--Vamos ter que procurar pela casa toda. Vamos.

E foi uma confusão. Viraram a casa de cabeça pra baixo, olharam em todos os quartos, cantos, buracos. Nada, Monstro havia simplesmente desaparecido.

--Professor Moody. – Começou Harry. – Será que ele foi procurar algum dos Black?

--Não acredito, Harry, os elfos são presos por magia aos seus donos e quando recebem uma ordem direta não têm como desobedecer.

--Mas Dobby saiu para falar comigo no meu segundo ano.

--Mas ele não tinha recebido ordens proibindo-o de sair e nem de falar com você, a situação era diferente.

--Então ele tem que estar aqui dentro, certo?

--Tecnicamente sim.

Harry insistiu mais uma vez, mas dessa vez gritou bem alto.

--Monstro, venha aqui. – mandou Harry.

--Harry, vai com calma.

--Chega, Mione. – Retrucou Harry, seco.

--Monstro – Gritou.

O elfo apareceu resmungando.

--O que deseja mestre? – Harry foi direto.

--Mostre-me onde você dorme.

Monstro o levou até o sótão, e apontou para um buraco no chão muito bem camuflado debaixo de uma tábua, difícil de ser visto.

--Quero saber o que você tem dentro do seu ninho que era dos Black.

--Não tem nada, senhor.

--Monstro, traga tudo que tem lá dentro para fora.

--Não!

--Eu estou mandando. – Harry já não gostava do Monstro e com a negativa recebida começava a se enfurecer. Já era claro seu nervosismo.

--Não, não, não.

--Traga agora, Monstro!

Monstro começou a bater a cabeça na parede, mas continuava dizendo.

--Não! Harry Potter não manda em Monstro. Harry Potter não manda em Monstro. Monstro quer a ama Bellatriz... Não Harry Potter. Não, não, não...

--Já, Monstro! Traga tudo pra fora agora! – Mandou novamente.

Monstro estava visivelmente transtornado. Uma vontade férrea de não obedecer Harry tomava conta dele, mas ele sabia que tinha que obedecer. Algo estava acontecendo com ele de muito sério.

--Monstro não obedece. Monstro quer ama Bellatriz. Ama mandou Monstro não obedecer, Monstro não obedece. E começou a gritar e a ficar com uma cor amarelada, apertava seu pescoço, babava, tremia todinho, se contorcia. Na verdade estava tendo um acesso.

--Como e quando você conversou com ela? – Perguntou Alastor.

--Foi pela lareira, quando o traidor do próprio sangue morreu! Ela apareceu e chamou Monstro e Monstro atende a ama.

--O que você falou para ela?

--Monstro contou tudo das reuniões que o bando de traidores estavam fazendo aqui na casa dos nobres Black. – Disse se castigando, batendo a cabeça na parede, mordendo os dedos. Era horrível de ver o elfo se punir.

--Monstro, eu vou matar você. – Disse Harry bravo, avançando no elfo.

Lupin segurou o garoto pelas costas da camiseta. Ele estava realmente fora de si. Tremia de raiva, suava. Todos estavam parados olhando espantados para Harry. Nunca o tinham visto daquele jeito.

Nesse momento, Monstro deu um grito, estridente, e cai duro no chão. Morto!

--Que aconteceu com ele?

--Acho que teve um ataque...

--Ele tá morto? – perguntou Harry.

--Acho que sim. É... Tá... tá sim. – Disse Arthur, que chegou perto do elfo colocando as mãos nele.

Arthur pegou o corpo do Monstro e o levou para fora do sótão.

Uma agitação tomou conta de todos, tinham que abrir o buraco. Lupin arrebentou o buraco com um feitiço. Harry não conseguiu entrar; ele era grande demais para o pequeno buraco. Assim Gina, que era a menorzinha de todos, se ofereceu para entrar no buraco. Era um pouco apertado para ela, mas mesmo assim, se espremendo lá embaixo...

--Eca... Aqui tá uma imundície... Nossa! Tem um monte de tralha aqui dentro. – Exclamou Gina, começando a passar para Harry, Rony e Neville tudo que tinha lá dentro...

Tinha de tudo, desde panela sem alça até ceroulas velhas rasgadas e imundas, fronhas sujas, louças quebradas, lascadas, restos que comida emboloradas. A colcha de retalhos que Hermione havia lhe dado de presente de Natal estava lá em péssimo estado.

De repente Gina começou a passar os objetos que haviam sido jogados fora no dito Natal.

A caixa de música que fez todos ficarem sonolentos, a casca de cobra, um porta-retrato com o vidro partido, um prato de prata com o brasão dos Black, xícaras, colheres.

--Está aqui... Está aqui! – Gritou Gina feliz, saindo do apertado buraco.

--Olhem... – Disse, abrindo a mão. Na palma da mão da garota brilhava um lindo Medalhão, que tinha esculpido uma cobra enrolada. O Medalhão de Salazar Slytherin.

Apavorada que Harry não acordava, Molly avisou Minerva pela lareira pedindo para mandar Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira de Hogwarts, para a mansão. Foi o tempo de ela reunir medicamentos bruxos e se deslocar para a casa carregada com um arsenal de poções, pastas, pomadas e tudo que seria necessário para a cura de um paciente bruxo.

Depois de examinar o menino que sobreviveu, disse a todos que ele estava bem, mas fraco demais, não sabia dizer por quê.

Gui, Carlinhos e Fleur, que tinham ficado n'A Toca, apareceram muito tarde da noite na Mansão esfolados, rasgados, exaustos. No braço, Fleur tinha um pano amarrado sujo de sangue que tapava um enorme corte.

Lupin, que estava sentado na sala de estar tomando uma última xícara de chá antes de ir se deitar, assustou-se com o toque da campainha. Foi atender a porta com a varinha na mão. O três entraram, a aparência deles era horrível.

--O que aconteceu? – perguntou alarmado. Sabia que não eram boas notícias.

--Os Comensais conseguiram entrar n'A Toca por meio do Rabicho.

--Acho melhor chamarmos seus pais e Moody.

Depois que estavam todos reunidos, Gui explicou o que aconteceu.

--Pois é... Rabicho, que já havia morado na casa, passou pela proteção em forma de rato, e estando dentro do pátio conseguiu quebrar o encantamento. É a única forma de ser quebrado: estando dentro da proteção. E daí vocês já sabem o que aconteceu. Resumindo, a casa acabou... está literalmente no chão. Trouxemos tudo que sobrou... – Disse apontado para um canto onde se via uma quantidade de malões empilhados.

--Vou chamar Papoula para dar uma olhada em vocês. – Disse Molly.

--Ué! Por que ela está aqui? Perguntou Carlinhos, preocupado.

--Harry desmaiou... Está desacordado já faz algumas horas. – Falou Arthur. E contou toda a história da busca pelo medalhão para os três recém-chegados enquanto Madame Pomfrey os consertava.

Gui estava pensativo. Sentou-se ao lado do pai e comentou.

--Papai, não seria por causa desse ataque à A Toca que Harry estava sentindo aquela opressão naquela manhã que me chamou cedo? Será que ele sentiu a raiva de você-sabe-quem?

--Pode ser, Gui. Pode ser... Às vezes ele consegue sentir o que o maldito sente.

--Então vamos ter que ficar de olho nele. As reações dele podem nos trazer vantagem sobre o Lord das Trevas e ganharmos tempo, o que é muito bom.

--Você pode ter razão. Mas não sei se esses sentimentos acontecem sempre.

De repente, a Caixa de Dumbledore apareceu flutuando na frente de todos.


	12. A Mudança

**12 - A Mudança**

"-Por que isso, Moody? – Perguntou Arthur, estranhando o acontecido, uma vez que ninguém havia pedido a caixa.

"- Não sei, mas acho que é para tirarmos um dos pergaminhos com instruções. E assim o fez. – Enquanto estava puxando um dos pergaminhos, lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore no dia que ele explicou sobre a Caixa. O diretor havia deixado sem explicação um solto "Ou...". Esta era a resposta. Fawkes tinha instruções paralelas.

Se Fawkes mandou a Caixa, é porque tinha instruções para assim fazer. A ave era fiel demais ao Professor morto. – Raciocinava Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody com o olho bom parado.

Tiveram que acordar todos que saíram da cama com cara de sono, perguntado por que tinham que se levantar de madrugada.

"- Bem, vamos nos mudar, imediatamente. O perigo que estamos correndo aqui é grande demais para arriscarmos pôr tudo a perder. – Moody estava mais mal-humorado que normalmente.

"- E para onde vamos? – Foi a pergunta que todos fizeram olhando para Moody.

Alastor passou o pergaminho para que todos lessem. Do contrário ninguém entraria na nova Sede.

"- Não falem nada, apenas memorizem. Arrumem tudo. Vou abrir a lareira do outro lado. Seguiu as instruções que estavam em anexo à mensagem, mas não contou para ninguém.

"- Harry não vai gostar disso. – Falou Gina.

"- Situações inesperadas requerem atitudes imediatas. Não podemos ficar esperando Harry despertar.

E Gina continuou, ousada. - Posso saber como ele vai se não está acordado para ler as instruções?

"- Eu o levarei, comigo ele entra, sou o Fiel do Segredo. – Respondeu um Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody exasperado pelo atrevimento da menina.

E assim começaram a arrumar tudo, num piscar de olhos estava tudo pronto. Tinham que sair da Mansão e não podiam voltar para A Toca. Organizaram tudo com a maior rapidez possível e a mudança era grande demais. Os garotos arrumaram as coisas de Harry também.

Carlinhos, Arthur e Gui foram à frente levando toda a bagagem, que não era pouca. Logo depois, todos começaram a aparecer na lareira de uma sala de estar ampla, confortável e muito agradável.

"- Onde estamos, pai? – Perguntou Rony olhando em volta.

"- Não tenho a mínima idéia.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte fraco e muito pálido. Estava um pouco confuso, não se lembrava de ter ido deitar. Gina estava sentada no chão, com a cabeça apoiada na cama e dormia a sono solto. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela, que acordou imediatamente esfregando os olhos.

"- O que aconteceu, Gina? – perguntou calmo.

"- Oi! Que bom que você acordou! Está se sentindo bem? Você desmaiou. Está desacordado desde ontem à tarde. Vou avisar a todos que você acordou. Fica aí.

Saiu correndo do quarto e entrou na cozinha.

"- Harry acordou. – disse, sem fôlego.

Todos se dirigiram para ver como Harry estava. Madame Pomfrey foi mais rápida, já estava com ele fazendo um último exame e dando para que bebesse uma poção que só pela cor não devia ser nada, mas nada, saborosa.

O garoto engoliu com uma cara de poucos amigos, mas aos poucos uma corzinha começou a aparecer em seu rosto e ele começou a se sentir um pouco mais disposto. Dava sinais de que queria se levantar. O que, é claro, Papoula não deixou.

Do lado de fora do quarto, os integrantes da Ordem esperavam autorização da enfermeira para entrarem e conversarem com Harry.

Mas mais uma vez foram interrompidos. Molly, com uma bandeja imensa, com um bom prato de ensopado entrava no quarto e foi informando. – Conversa só depois de ele estar alimentado, certo, Papoula?

"- Dessas coisas você entende melhor que ninguém, Molly. – Respondeu a curandeira, sorrindo.

Harry comeu sob o olhar vigilante da Senhora Weasley.

"- Não estou com fome, Senhora Weasley.

"- Você vai comer, Harry. Vai sim! Nem que eu tenha que enfiar as colheradas goela abaixo. – Disse com o olhar muito sério em direção a Harry.

Sem outra alternativa, Harry a atendeu.

"- Pronto, não agüento mais. – Ela não gostou, ele havia comido muito pouco, algumas colheradas apenas.

"- Bom... Fazer o que, né? Podem entrar, agora ele está pronto para o interrogatório que vocês farão. – E saiu resmungando. – Ninguém deixa esse menino em paz!

"- Onde estamos, não conheço esse quarto. Por que nos mudamos, Professor, estávamos em perigo?

"- Não sei, Harry, mas é melhor obedecer às instruções de Dumbledore, do que questionarmos. Além do mais, a Caixa de Dumbledore apareceu do nada. Vamos ficar aqui por enquanto, a casa é grande e muito bem escondida, nem eu a conhecia. Acho que Dumbledore nunca trouxe ninguém aqui. – Disse, coçando a cabeça.

"- É a casa do Professor Dumbledore?

"- É sim. – E continuou. - Bem, bem. Você está disposto a conversar, Harry?

"- Estou, mas queria sair da cama. Posso? – Perguntou, olhando para Madame Pomfrey.

"- Não, você precisa se recuperar. – Respondeu a curandeira.

"- Tá. – E sentou-se. – Mas queria na verdade sair do quarto. – Disse, inconformado.

"- Bom Harry, então nos conte o que aconteceu.

"- Mas eu é que quero saber! Não me lembro de nada, nem de como vesti o pijama!

"- Você pegou o Medalhão e caiu desmaiado, só. – Disse Arthur.

Alastor rapidamente colocou Harry a par da situação. Contou para o Menino que sobreviveu que quando ele pegou o medalhão deu um grito apertando a cicatriz com a mão e caiu desmaiado no chão.

"- A única coisa que me lembro é da dor alucinante que senti na cicatriz, mais nada.

"- Harry, acredito que sua dor foi mais uma das inúmeras coincidências que acontecem com você e Voldemort, não tem nada com a Horcrux. Acho que é o verdadeiro medalhão de Salazar, que por algum motivo não foi destruído por Régulo, e nem temos como saber por que ele não o fez. Vamos ter que destruí-lo.

Carlinhos, Gui e Fleur entraram no quarto. Harry observou que estavam bastante machucados.

"- Que aconteceu? A Toca...

"- É... A Toca não existe mais. O Lord das Trevas mandou... – E contou a história para o amigo.

"- Então foi por isso que estava me sentindo tão mal... – Falou para si mesmo, porém todos ouviram.

Novamente senti os pensamentos de Voldemort. – Pensou Harry.

Voldemort estava furioso. Harry não estava mais n'A Toca, tinha desaparecido de novo. Revistaram todos os lugares possíveis, mas não obtinham resultado nenhum. Bellatriz arriscou-se a falar da Mansão dos Black, mas conseguiriam ter acesso a ela? Naquela noite havia tentado chamar Monstro pela lareira, mas não tinha resposta. Gritava de frustração.

"- Mas ele não poderá ficar escondido muito tempo, uma hora ele terá que sair de onde está, então será a sua hora fatal.

"- Vou te pegar, Harry Potter, não vai demorar muito. – Dizia o Lord das Trevas para si mesmo entre dentes.

Tinha colocado todos os Comensais na rua. Severo Snape, apesar de saber onde se localizava a sede não tinha como informar, ele não era o Fiel do Segredo, de nada adiantava ter esse conhecimento; e se tentasse entrar na mansão seria morto num piscar de olhos. Ficou pensativo ao lado de Draco.

Harry estava tentando absorver todas as informações que estava recebendo, quando inesperadamente aparece um pergaminho novo nas mãos de Harry. Todos se assustam quando ele mostrou a mão aberta com os olhos arregalados.

Lupin se adiantou e pegou o pergaminho.

Dizia simplesmente:

"Sempre siga sua intuição. Ela te levará ao lugar certo"

Não tinha assinatura, indicação, nada. O bilhete apareceu do nada.

Alastor tentou todos os chamamentos que Flitwick ensinara para ver se estava enfeitiçado, mas aparentemente estava tão limpo quanto o anterior.

"- É, Harry, parece que você tem um amigo muito discreto. E de uma maneira ou de outra consegue te observar. – E isso me preocupa. – Comentou Alastor.

"- Você conhece a letra?

"- Não. Nunca vi essa letra.

"- Harry, você precisa praticar oclumência todas as noites sem falta. Agora mais do que nunca, você não pode ficar com a mente aberta. – Voltou a insistir Lupin, preocupado com a situação.

"- Mas Remo, eu tenho praticado todas as noites. Eu nunca mais sonhei com Voldemort. – Falou sem muito ânimo. – E continuou. – Sabe, professor... é muito provável que Voldemort não saiba que já foram destruídas duas das Horcruxes. Professor Dumbledore disse que isso pode acontecer por ele estar muito inundado de maldade.

"- Harry, que mais você e Dumbledore conversaram sobre o Tom?

"- Ahhh! Foi tudo aquilo que vocês viram na minha penseira. Mais nada.

"- Bellatriz. – Quero que você tente entrar na casa de sua família e verifique se o garoto não está por lá. Dê um jeito, se arrebente se necessário, mas entre na casa. Vá agora, Bella, seja discreta. – Disse Voldemort.

"- Sim, mestre. Darei um jeito de entrar na casa. Monstro com certeza me ajudará.

"- Achando Harry Potter, traga-o para mim, inteiro, entendeu? – Falou frisando a palavra "inteiro".

"- Sim. – Disse, saindo em seguida.

Bellatriz se esgoelava na lareira chamando por Monstro. Mas não tinha resposta. Com a varinha em punho e fazendo um esforço sobre-humano conseguiu entrar na Mansão dos Black. Recebeu a queimadura de dois feitiços, um no braço, outro nas costas.

"- Que silêncio. – falou alto. E continuou entrando na casa, parando em cada porta para tentar ouvir algum barulho. Passou pelo corredor e tentou ver o quadro da tia. Não conseguiu arrastar a cortina nem um centímetro. O silêncio era absoluto.

Continuou andando pela casa. Entrou no quarto de Sirius, da tia... Da janela da cozinha olhou para o quintal, viu um pequeno monte de terra amontoado perto do muro. Foi até lá conferir para ver o que era. Com um movimento da varinha removeu a terra e olhou curiosa dentro do buraco. Lá estava um corpo extremamente pequeno envolto numa colcha de retalhos.

"- Monstro! É por isso que esse besta inútil não me atendia. Está morto!

Sem se incomodar em cobrir novamente o corpo do elfo, largando aberta a pequena cova, entrou novamente na casa pela cozinha.

"- Eles estiveram aqui, sim!

Tentou aparatar, mas não conseguiu. Então voltou para a lareira indo direto para junto do Lord das Trevas para reportar o que tinha descoberto.

"- Mestre, eles estiveram na mansão por um tempo, mas saíram, deixaram tudo muito desarrumado para trás. E Monstro não me atendia por que está morto.

"- Como saíram, Bella?

"- Não sei, Mestre. Não têm rastros.


	13. Godric Hollow

13 - Godric Hollow 

24 de agosto

Harry havia se recuperado rapidamente. E com a recuperação os pensamentos voltaram com a mesma velocidade.

Logo que acordou se dirigiu à sala de sala de estar grande e espaçosa da casa do Professor Dumbledore. Encontrou justamente a pessoa com quem queria conversar. Remo J. Lupin.

--Remo. Quero ir amanhã a Godric Hollow.

--Pra quê?

Harry não respondeu, já tinha tomado a decisão.

No dia anterior à ida a Godric Hollow, todos os que fariam a jornada se reuniram na sala de estudos e Moody explicou:

--O plano é o seguinte. Remo, os gêmeos, Neville e Rony vão à frente, e fazem toda verificação do lugar. Eu, Harry e Tonks ficaremos aqui aguardando notícias. Estando tudo em ordem, Remo volta para nos avisar, aí então aparataremos. Alguma dúvida?

--Por que Quim, Carlinhos, Gui e Senhor Weasley não vão? – Quis saber Harry.

--Quim e Arthur estão de plantão no Ministério e Carlinhos e Gui, bem... – Rony desviou o olhar.

--Bem o quê?

--Nada, Harry. Chega de perguntas.

--Não estou gostando de ser deixada para trás. – Disse Hermione, acompanhada de Gina.

--Não há necessidade de irem todos, só por isso. – Respondeu Moody, antes de Harry.

Durante a tarde, Harry aproveitou para ficar com Gina todo tempo que pôde.

--Olha, Gina, sei que falei para você no final do ano que não poderíamos ficar juntos, mas gosto muito de você e não quero que aconteça alguma coisa contigo. Tudo já é ruim demais e sem você fica ainda pior. Mas vamos ter que tomar muito cuidado se você me aceitar de volta. Você vai ter que ser bem obediente, ok? É para o nosso bem.

--Mas eu quero ajudar, Harry, será que é tão difícil de entender? Já te ajudei quando foi ao Ministério, se lembra?

--Lembro sim, mas também me lembro que você foi a primeira que os Comensais ameaçaram.

--Está bem. Vou fazer tudo certinho. – Disse, feliz por estar com Harry de verdade agora.

--Harry, não queria que você fosse até a casa de seus pais. Que você vai fazer lá? Tá tudo destruído.

--Tá, Gina, eu sei, mas é uma coisa que tenho que fazer, entende? É minha casa e eu nunca a vi, nem por fotografia.

--Mas pode te acontecer alguma coisa. Eu tenho medo!

--Não tenha. Vai me acontecer o que tiver que a acontecer. Mas a gente tem que acabar com tudo isso, você não concorda? – E outra coisa, Gina, nós só vamos ter sossego, para podermos viver bem, depois que tudo isso acabar. Não falo isso só por nós, mas por todos nós. Você entende?

--Eu sei, mas...

--Chega de mas... – Disse lhe dando um abraço bem apertado e a beijando, carinhoso. – Vem, vamos para a sala. – E caminharam de mãos dadas até a sala.

Quando lá chegaram, encontraram Rony e Hermione trocando um beijo.

--Heiii, que foi que perdemos? – Perguntou Harry risonho.

--Hããã? Nada...é...sabe, nós... – Começou uma Hermione envergonhada.

--Vocês o quê, mesmo? – Insistiu Harry que olhava de rabo de olho para Gina. – Tá, nós já entendemos, não é, Gina?

--Claro. Tá na cara, né? Mas por que não nos contaram, posso saber?

--É, foi na semana passada, a gente conversou bastante e resolvemos ficar juntos. Mas a gente ia contar, sim, mas não deu tempo. – contou Rony.

--Sei... Tempo... Tá bom!

Neville estava com a cara enterrada na carta que havia recebido de Luna.

Os gêmeos estavam sentados num canto da sala, absorvidos numa conversa, com as cabeças muito próximas uma da outra, nem notaram o que estava acontecendo entre Rony e Mione. Conversavam baixinho.

--Heiii, vocês dois aí. Que estão aprontando? – Perguntou Gina.

--São umas coisinhas que inventamos para nossa defesa, são meio infantis, mas o resultado é dos melhores.

--O que é? – Quis Saber Gina.

--Ahhh! Sabe, são umas coisinhas para nossa defesa. Nós já as testamos. – E caíram na gargalhada.

--Acho bom explicar isso. – Disse Lupin, que estava na porta da sala.

--Bom. – E riram de novo. – Essas belezinhas aqui – disse Fred, mostrando umas bolinhas verdes - estão repletas de pó-coça-coça. O negócio é o seguinte. Se formos atacados, basta vocês jogarem uma das bolinhas que nós vamos dar para cada um, bem no peito do Comensal que estiver te atacando. Vai acontecer que eles vão se coçar tanto, que não poderão segurar as varinhas. O pó entra através das vestes e não passa o efeito senão depois de algumas horas e de um bom banho de suco de tomate com sabonete de maracujá. Mas esse antídoto nós não vamos contar para ninguém, não é mesmo? – E riram novamente.

--Tá, e por que vocês estão rindo tanto? – Insistiu Remo.

--É que testamos as bolinhas em Crabbe esta semana no Beco Diagonal quando o encontramos. A cena foi hilariante. O cara teve um siricutico, começou a se coçar tanto que parecia que tava dançando uma música muito louca das Esquisitonas. O desespero foi tanto que ele ficou só de ceroulas em plena rua. Foi levado pelos pais para o hospital de tão vermelho como uma pimenta e empipocado que ficou.

--Cara, isso é muito legal. – Disse Harry, se dobrando de rir, só de pensar na cena.

--Vocês fizeram isso? – Indagou Lupin.

--Fizemos sim. Eles são uns filhos da mãe de comensal da morte mirim. – Responderam os gêmeos, sérios.

Durante o jantar, os gêmeos explicaram a todos o plano louco que eles tinham e distribuíram para todos uma sacolinha com várias das ditas cujas bolinhas verdes. E com uma cara de santo, Jorge perguntou ao Professor Moody:

--Quer experimentar para ver se funciona mesmo, professor?

--Não. Vou deixar para ver os efeitos nos outros. – Respondeu carrancudo, porém guardando a sacolinha dentro do bolso da capa.

--Vocês não vão vender isso! Estão proibidos. – Disse Molly, muito séria.

--Tá louca, mãe! Acha que vamos vender armas pros inimigos? E tem mais coisas que estamos preparando. É claro, tudo muito delicado. – Sorriram, cínicos.

--Chega de conversa. Cama. Todos, agora mesmo.

O dia amanheceu com tempo fechado e cinza. Estavam tomando café quando repassaram todo o plano.

Harry saiu da cozinha à procura de Gina; encontrou-a na sala de estar com a cabeça enfiada entre as mãos, e lágrimas pingando pela pontinha de seu nariz. Sentou-se ao lado dela, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e a abraçou, puxando-a para mais perto e começou:

--Já estou pronto para sair. Quero voltar bem rápido para você, ok? Promete ficar dentro de casa e se comportar? Gina, não fica assim...

--E como você quer eu fique, Harry?

--Não quero que você fique chorando, só isso. – Disse calmo.

--E você quer que eu fique saltitando por aí?

--Não foi isso que eu falei. Tenho que sair e vou ficar preocupado com você.

--Eu vou me comportar, tá bom? É isso que você quer?

--Gina... Não faz assim. Só quero que você entenda que tenho que fazer certas coisas; é só isso que estou pedindo. Que você entenda! - Olha, eu sei como você vai ficar. Mas vou voltar para você e inteiro. Quero ficar com você, já te disse isso, não disse?

--Já, já disse. – falou chateada.

Rony, de mãos dadas com Hermione, entrou na sala, olhou para Harry, perguntando. – Pronto?

--Tô. – Harry ergueu o rosto de Gina e a beijou.

Os integrantes que iriam à frente já estavam prontos esperando o sinal de Alastor.

--Vão.

E todos aparataram para uma estrada velha, deserta a abandonada. Remus deu uma volta cuidadosa pela redondeza, conferindo se estava tudo bem e desaparatou para a Sede. Rony e os gêmeos foram até um lugar onde havia muitas árvores, ao longe ele podia se ver uma pequena aldeia pouco habitada. Não tinha nada de suspeito. Retornaram informando que pelo menos não acharam nada de anormal.

Não demorou muito e o restante do pessoal da Ordem apareceu com o Harry, que estava completamente invisível.

Remo falou. – Por aqui, à direita Harry. – E foi andando para o local indicado. O grupo ia seguindo os passou de Lupin. Para dar um jeito na situação incômoda, Harry ficou atrás de Rony, com a mão nos ombros do amigo que ia seguindo Lupin.

Chegaram a uma coisa que poderiam (com muito boa vontade) dizer que era uma casa em ruínas. Ele parou, instintivamente reconheceu este lugar. Ele tinha visto isto em sonhos. "Isto" tinha sido a casa dele. Involuntariamente apertou o ombro do amigo. Os olhos umedeceram. Rony disse algo, mas ele não prestou atenção, a mente girando com emoção.

--Harry, tome cuidado, o lugar está com o feitiço Fidelius, mas o Rabicho contou a você-sabe-quem, então cuidado. Não tire a capa. Sua mãe também encantou o lugar e não podemos saber se depois de todos esses anos o feitiço ainda permanece. Grande Lily... Minha amiga era fantástica. – Disse Remo, saudoso.

--Vou andar por aí. Quero ficar sozinho.

--Não, sozinho não. Se quiser um pouco de privacidade, deixe pelo menos Rony perto de você, assim podemos saber onde você esta.

--Tá. – Falou sério.

"Minha casa" – Falou baixinho. Amaldiçoou Pedro Pettigrew. "Eu te pego ainda. Você não perde por esperar... Você traiu meus pais e pagará por isso".

E continuou andando pelas ruínas, abaixava-se de vez em quando levantando tábuas, tirando do lugar tijolos amontoados no chão.

De repente, ele se viu no interior de um jardim; era a sua casa.

--Harry não está mais aqui comigo professor. – Disse Rony, que já não sentia a mão de Harry no ombro, para Lupin, que acompanhava não de muito perto os passos de garoto.

--É, sabia que isso podia acontecer. Fique calmo. Ele conseguiu entrar dentro da casa, o feitiço não funciona para ele.

Era algo assim que ele viu em sonhos, mas não exatamente. Nos sonhos via a casa como era quinze anos atrás. Havia uma cerca de pedra ao redor da propriedade com um portão de madeira bonito, mas o atual portão estava caído no chão, podre. Dentro da cerca o jardim estava acabado, mato de toda natureza tomava conta do lugar, quando antes era bonito e cheio de flores. Uma porta aos pedaços pendia do que um dia deveria ter sido um batente. Entrou cauteloso. As janelas estavam quebradas. Harry andava concentrado, não percebeu que estava sozinho.

--O Senhor não pode entrar, professor?

--Posso, Rony, mas não vou. Harry merece esse tempo só para ele. Ele sairá bem daqui. Vamos esperar. – Disse, sentando-se numa pilha de tijolos.

Conforme andava lentamente, passava as mãos pelas paredes. Algumas coisas nunca mudam, a casa era impregnada de amor. Ele sentia isso nas pontas dos dedos com um arrepio percorrendo todo seu corpo.

O interior da casa parecia muito maior que o exterior. Ele estava na sala de estar, ou pelo menos parecia ser; era uma área familiar. Havia uma escadaria. Subiu devagar, sentindo em cada passo a presença dos pais. Parou num corredor que levava a vários quartos, presumivelmente um era de seus pais e o outro seu. Entrou no primeiro que viu. Parecia ser o seu quarto; tinha certeza que era. A mobília, que de longe lembrava um tom de azul, estava toda quebrada, um berço destroçado encostado na parede. Pelo chão encontravam-se brinquedos esquecidos ao longo de tantos anos. Ajoelhou-se e pegou o primeiro que viu e levou ao peito apertando-o com todas as forças que tinha. Presentes que havia ganhado de seus pais. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ele não conseguia e nem queria segurar a emoção que sentia. Era o único e o maior momento da presença dos pais que sentia na vida.

Marcas de explosão de maldições poderosas estavam visíveis nas paredes.

Ficou ali silenciosamente chorando, sentindo um turbilhão de emoções de brotavam de dentro de seu peito que ele nem sequer sabia que tinha.

De repente, uma névoa encheu o quarto. Porém, nada mais emergiu e a névoa clareou lentamente.

Retrocedendo depressa, ele viu imediatamente que o quarto tinha mudado. A mobília estava intacta, as paredes clarearam, as janelas em ordem, as portas no lugar. Havia três pessoas agora no quarto, um homem, uma mulher, e uma criança pequena. Ele tinha visto este homem e mulher anos antes, no Espelho de Ojesed.

"O Pai, a mãe e ele, nos braços da mãe".

"Isto é igual a uma memória da penseira".

"Estou vendo meus pais quando eu era pequeno. Isso é o que aquela névoa era, a memória da minha infância".

Agora via Thiago no chão com o pequeno Harry, sorrindo e brincando com o filho. Cada vez que o bebê Harry ria era beijado pelo pai. Thiago se divertia com a alegria e as risadinhas que ele dava.

De repente um alarme, assustando os três. Thiago e Lily olharam um para o outro em pânico, e o pequeno Harry começou a chorar.

"Lily, leve o Harry e vá!". Thiago gritou. "É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o retardarei".

O estômago de Harry revirou e sentiu um aperto na garganta.

Ele soube o que estava vivendo, o que havia acontecido no primeiro ano de sua vida. Ele tinha visto a cena muitas vezes em pesadelos e quando os dementadores chegavam perto.

Thiago evitou uma maldição, porém atrás dele apareceu Voldemort novamente. Já era muito tarde. Voldemort já tinha lançado o feitiço. "Avada Kedavra!". Um jato de luz verde atingiu Thiago Potter no peito, derrubando-o no chão.

Ele viu Voldemort escancarando a porta do quarto, apontando a varinha para a mãe. Lily chorava com a criança no colo. "Não o Harry! Não o Harry! Por favor, eu farei qualquer coisa".

"Saia da frente, menina. Me dê o menino, você é uma menina tola".

"Não o Harry, não o Harry, me mate ao invés dele".

Lily abraçava o filho com força e uma luz brilhante cercou mãe e filho. Ficaram alguns segundos envoltos nessa luz, como se dentro de uma redoma de vidro só deles.

"Não o Harry! Por favor! Tenha clemência… tenha piedade". Colocou Harry no berço.

Agora Voldemort estava decidido a separar os dois. Apontou a varinha para Lily. Risadas estridentes. "Avada Kedavra." A voz assobiou mais uma vez, a luz verde flamejou e Lily caiu morta no chão.

De repente uma espada toca a cabeça do bebê.

O Harry real percebeu que espada era aquela. Pelo brilho da lâmina, ele observou a face do Lord das Trevas, seus olhos verdes cintilaram.

"Avada Kedavra!". A luz verde saiu a jato, golpeou pequeno Harry diretamente na testa sendo refletida pelos olhos. Porém, essa mesma luz verde refletiu direito no peito de Lord Voldemort, que evaporou. Simplesmente sumiu!

Harry sentia as pernas bambas.

A mesma névoa encheu o quarto novamente, então lentamente dissipou. Ele voltou a ver o quarto dilapidado e com a mobília velha e quebrada.

Harry recordou o que tinha visto. _"A espada, aqui?"_

"_Então ela não é uma Horcrux, é_?" - "_Não_" respondeu uma voz. "_A alma não entrou na espada. Voou fora_." - "_Esta é a espada de Godric Gryffindor, a mesma com que você matou o basilisco_". – Disse uma voz dentro da sua mente.

De alguma maneira, a espada tinha se comunicado com ele quando ainda bebê.

"_Quando eu matei o basilisco, eu tirei a espada do Chapéu Seletor. Mas quando Fawkes me deu o chapéu não tinha nada dentro dele. Ela só apareceu quando convoquei para ajuda."_

"_De alguma maneira, a ajuda aparece quando eu chamo"._

Ele virou-se, deu uma olhada ao redor do quarto.

"De alguma maneira, as memórias inteiras estavam aqui esperando para serem vividas. Eu estava certo em querer vir aqui, era para descobrir a verdade que eu precisava saber".

"Eu tenho sentido isto me chamando durante muito tempo".

E pensando na espada.

"Nós estamos unidos".

"Eu acho que está é a chave".

"O nome deste lugar é Godric Hollow".

"É com ela que eu vou matá-lo."

"Tudo se liga de alguma maneira".

"Agora nós temos outra razão para voltar a Hogwarts na semana que vem".

Ele olhou para trás mais uma vez.

"_Talvez o quadro de Dumbledore tenha algumas respostas para nós_."

Harry andou horas pela casa, tocando aqui e ali, se alimentando de lembranças passadas, se fortalecendo no amor dos pais que pairavam naquelas ruínas. Era como se o amor que ali existiu estivesse se materializando e aos poucos o envolvendo, tornando-o uma pessoa renovada. "Lord Voldemort nunca teve como destruir os sentimentos, ele só tem poder de destruir a matéria. "Ele não sabe do poder que tenho".

Ficou sentado no chão do quarto de seus pais, ou que ele imaginava que era. O silêncio tomou conta dele. Os olhos passeando pelos escombros. "Estou completo". Virou-se e saiu da casa. Era uma outra pessoa. Tinha vivido uma vida em pouco mais de seis horas. Ele tinha se alimentado com o elixir da vida.

Agora que saíra da casa não mais a via. Ficou silencioso olhando para o nada. O feitiço lançado por sua mãe estava ali e ele podia senti-lo na pele.

De mansinho colocou a mão no ombro de Rony, que se assustou.

--Tudo bem, Harry? Podemos ir?

--Sim, podemos ir. – E continuou. - Primeiro eu quero lhe agradecer por tudo o que você fez hoje. Eu não posso falar o quanto significou saber que você estava aqui, pacientemente me esperando. É bom tê-lo comigo, amigo-irmão.

--Heiii, pára com isso, cara! Quer me ver chorando, é? – Trocaram um abraço apertado.

--Estou livre, Rony. - Vamos, depois eu conto tudo.

--Você é o Harry, seja bem-vindo, amigão! – Disse Rony, emocionado dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas.

De repente Rony arregalou os olhos... Lentamente ele levantou o braço e apontava para o céu...


	14. Os Comensais

14 - Os Comensais 

--Harry. – Chamou Rony, alarmado. – O que é aquilo?

Harry olhou na direção que Rony apontava, puxou a varinha, apontou-a para o alto, soltando centelhas vermelhas...

--Ah! Meu Merlin. De novo esses malditos comensais.

--Lupin. – Gritou Harry. – São dementadores! Corre... Avisa os outros. Rápido! – E gritou – Expecto Patronum!

--Fica com a capa. Fica com a capa. Não a tire por nada. Escutou Harry.

O Cervo prateado apareceu da ponta da varinha de Harry, espantando os dementadores, mas sozinho ele não dava conta de todos os monstros. Eles eram vários!

Rony também conjurou seu patrono e foi seguido por todos os companheiros da Ordem. Conseguiram com força conjunta espantar todos dementadores. Mas a surpresa ainda estava por vir. Atrás dos dementadores vieram os Comensais da Morte e começaram a aparatar no local. E furiosamente atacavam os membros da Ordem de Fênix.

A batalha estava acirrada. Os gêmeos, de costas um para o outro, atacavam e se defendiam. Fred conseguiu atirar uma das bolinhas num comensal que eles não conheciam, que desaparatou, se coçando desesperadamente. Um comensal atacou Fred pelas costas estuporado-o, mas foi reanimado por Jorge com o Enervante.

--Tonks! – Avise os demais amigos da Ordem, vamos precisar de ajuda. Gritou Moody, enquanto lançava feitiços estuporantes para todos os lados ao mesmo tempo em que se protegia com Protego.

Quim, avisado por Tonks, correu para perto de Rony, Harry devia estar por perto. Chamou.

--Harry, fique perto de mim e não tire a capa de jeito nenhum, entendeu?

Mas já era tarde. Harry sem a capa, junto com Rony, atacava furiosamente os Comensais que estavam por perto.

Neville não estava se saindo muito bem na batalha, mas também não se deixava pegar muito facilmente, ele tinha aprendido a estuporar com força, mas a pontaria, que apesar de ter melhorado um pouco depois das aulas com a AD, ainda faltava muito para ficar boa. Recebeu uns feitiços estuporantes, sendo socorrido pelos gêmeos, mas também atacava e chegou mesmo a machucar um ou dois comensais. Estava meio chamuscado, com uns hematomas, porém nada muito grave...

Arthur, enquanto corria para perto dos meninos, recebeu um Confundus que o deixou meio atarantado, aéreo, andando a esmo no meio da chuva de feitiços que vinham de todo lado. Emelina, que estava perto duelando com um dos malfeitores, lançou o contra feitiço no amigo.

Rony estava num difícil duelo com o pai do aluno Sonserino, Goyle.

--Estupore! – Gritou Goyle.

Rony desviou, e por pouco o feitiço não lhe atinge no peito. Rolou no chão e pegou o Comensal da Morte de surpresa com um Estupefaça. Mas foi queimado nas costas por em feitiço por outro comensal que o pegou desprevenido. Arthur acudiu o filho com o feitiço da água.

Harry atacava com vontade Nott. Comensal da Morte ruim por natureza, carrasco sem coração. Ele queria pegar Harry de jeito, mas o garoto magricela era rápido demais para ele. Harry caiu e cortou o braço numa pedra, sangrava bastante, mas não deixou de atacar. Nott acabou caindo deitado no chão com o feitiço estuporante.

Lupin no meio da guerra encontrou Pedro agachado atrás de umas pedras, ele estava quase deitado, mas infelizmente ele viu quando Remo chegava. Aparatou para o outro lado do monte de pedras, tentando pegar o antigo amigo de surpresa. Lupin, mais esperto e conhecendo Pedro de longa data, se virou e mandou a azaração Ferreteante que atingiu o maldito rato no meio da barriga, que gritou de dor. Era típico de Pedro, agir pelas costas. Nesses poucos instantes, Lupin viu o quanto ele, Thiago e Sirius tinham sido ingênuos em relação a Pedro, na verdade nunca o conheceram realmente. Rabicho era covarde demais para o enfrentar num duelo, vivia escondido embaixo da barra das vestes dos Comensais.

No meio desse alvoroço todos escutaram o som que menos desejavam. A gargalhada estridente e maldosa de Bellatriz.

--Harryzinho veio ver a casa dos paizinhos, é? Mas que coisa mais comovente. E aí, Harryzinho? Você chorou muito, foi? Viu onde meu Mestre acabou com seus atrevidos pais? Hoje, Harry, eu vou te levar para meu Mestre e você vai pedir para morrer. - Estupefaça! Estupore!

--Protego. Impedimenta! – Gritou Harry, mais rápido que ela. – Sabe, Bellatriz, acho que você não vai me levar não! Você não pode comigo!

--Crucio! Império! – Ela apelava para as maldições imperdoáveis para atingir Harry. – Como não conseguia pegar Harry de surpresa, pegou Rony com a maldição Império e ordenou que atacasse Harry.

Rony virou-se com a varinha para o amigo e o estuporou o mais forte que pode bem no meio do peito. Harry caiu no chão totalmente estuporado. Mas não parou por ai, ainda sob a maldição Império, Rony continuou a atacar Harry que estava totalmente indefeso largado no chão, com um Cruciatus. Harry, mesmo inconsciente se contorcia de dor. Parecia que ele estava deitado em cima de gelo puro de tanto que se contorcia e tremia.

Héstia veio correndo em socorro do menino que sobreviveu, se agachou perto dele e o protegeu enquanto o reanimava. Bellatriz se aproximou para capturar o Eleito, mas não chegou perto o suficiente. Foi impedida pelo Protego lançado pela integrante da Ordem de Fênix.

Rony, voltando a si depois de um contra feitiço lançado pela integrante da Ordem, ficou consternado, não acreditava no que tinha feito. – Que eu fiz? Que eu fiz? Que eu fiz? – Falava descontrolado, andando pra lá e pra cá, não acreditando que tinha atacado seu melhor amigo. Héstia o mandou de volta à Sede. O garoto não tinha mais condições de continuar na batalha.

Harry se recuperou do estupore e do cruciatus e continuou mais atrevido ainda para deixar a comensal nervosa. Mas ele não estava tão bem...

--"Eu tenho que ficar bem. Eu tenho que ficar bem..." -Pensava enquanto duelavam, um gritava para o outro...

--E aí, Harryzinho, gostou de ser atacado pelo grande amigo? Não existe amigo? Só existe o poder! O poder é tudo! EU VOU TE PEGAR AGORA.

--Não. Não, vai não. Não foi dessa vez ainda. – Harry se esquivava dos feitiços lançados por ela que passavam por ele raspando e deixando a pele ardendo com aspecto de queimado. Ele estava lento... mas mesmo assim tentava se desviar dos feitiços que não paravam. – Tente novamente. – Ele estava conseguindo o que queria - tirar Bellatriz do sério. Ela gritava cada vez mais alto e chegava cada vez mais perto dele. Faltava pouco para ele conseguir colocar as mãos em cima dela. Ele queria se vingar pela morte de Sirius que ainda estava tão viva em sua cabeça.

--Você não pode me fazer mal. Voldemort te mata se você me matar. Ele me quer inteiro que eu sei.

--Você não sabe de nada!

--Ahhh! Sei sim. Eu sei tudo que ele quer. Eu sei o que ele sente. – Estupefaça! – Só ele pode me matar. - Você não passa de um brinquedo para seu nojento L O R D V O L D E M O R T.

--Não se atreva a falar o nome dele com essa boca imunda!

--Ele é mestiço como eu... É filho de pai trouxa... – E riu de Bellatriz. – Sua idiota. Quer que eu fale o nome dele de novo?

--NÃO SE ATREVA! – AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry escapou por pouco – Cuidado! Tom Riddle pode te matar, hein? – Agora ele ria para deixá-la mais enfezada ainda.

--Meu Mestre vai fazer cumprir a profecia acabando com você, bebezinho Potter.

--Eu não ligo para a profecia. Ela não é nada. Só o besta mesmo do Tom para dar tanta importância a ela. – E graças a isso, ele transferiu poderes para mim...

--ELA É TUDO. Meu Mestre será imortal.

--Não será enquanto depender de mim!

Moody percebeu o que Harry estava querendo e impediu que ela chegasse perto dele.

--Não, Harry. Não é o momento. Prometo te dar essa vingança, acredite em mim. O momento está perto. O olhar de Harry para Moody foi de pura revolta.

Bellatriz foi estuporada por Tonks que se aproximava correndo com Quim. Eles tinham dado cabo de outros Comensais, que assustados desaparataram do lugar. Ninguém percebeu que Nott estava voltando a si, e num gesto estudado, passou a mão no tornozelo de Bellatriz e desaparatou com ela.

Agora tudo estava quieto, eles estavam parados no mesmo lugar esperando um novo ataque, mas nada aconteceu. Com olhares atentos observavam o lugar. Nada se mexia. Tudo estava imóvel. O silêncio reinou no lugar.

Os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, junto com Neville estavam olhando um movimento suspeito que viram perto das árvores. Não estavam gostando nada daquilo. Instintivamente seguraram as varinhas com uma mão e com a outra seguravam uma das várias bolinhas. Viram um homem, ele era realmente estranho. Capa longa, gola alta, andar lento e furtivo.

--Vou lá ver quem é esse cara. – disse Neville. Ele era meio medroso, mas estava determinado a ajudar Harry no que fosse possível.

--Não, Neville. Alerte o professor Moody dos movimentos do estranho.

--Tonks. – Chamou Alastor. – Fique de olho em Harry, leve-o de volta à Sede.

--Tá. – Ela era muito inteligente e havia percebido algo estranho.

Mas quem disse que Harry obedeceria o pedido de Tonks...

--Espera. Aquele é o cara que vi pela janela na casa dos meus tios.

--Quê? – perguntou Tonks.

--Olha lá, no meio das árvores. É o sujeito que estava me vigiando quando eu ainda estava na casa dos Dursley.

--Venha, Harry, vamos embora. – Disse Tonks.

--Não, espera. Quero ver o que vai acontecer.

Mas não aconteceu nada, o estranho não fez absolutamente nada. Apenas ficou olhando de uma distância segura, nada demais.

Uma pergunta surgiu na mente de Alastor. Como o estranho sabia onde eles estavam? Como isso era possível? Por Merlin, o que estava acontecendo? Será que havia um espião dentro da Ordem? Mas não podia ser. Todos que sabiam da ida até Godric Hollow eram de absoluta confiança. Essa possibilidade estava com certeza descartada. Mas ele ia descobrir o que estava acontecendo e quem era o estranho.

Rony, com uma pasta alaranjada cobrindo a queimadura nas costas, estava sentado na sala com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e ainda não se conformava com o que tinha feito. Queria pedir desculpas a Harry. Depois de tudo que Harry havia dito para ele, ele o atacou! Como podia ter feito isso? Gina estava indignada com o que o irmão tinha feito. Hermione tentava acalmá-la, mas não conseguia. 

--Eu sei, Mione, que ele não tem culpa. Mas olha só, ele é o melhor amigo de Harry! Harry confia nele. Você não entende?

--Entendo. Entendo também que ele não é o Harry e não consegue resistir à maldição Império, ainda mais lançada por uma comensal da morte. Gina, pense bem! O Rony não fez por vontade própria. Entenda o que ele está sentindo, tá bem?

Gina acabou cedendo, olhou para o irmão chateado no sofá e se aproximou dele.

--Rony, eu entendo o que aconteceu, viu? E deu um abraço no nele passando as mãos por suas costas.

--Ai Gina! Aí dói! – Reclamou quando Gina tocou suas costas.

Não demorou muito para todos chegarem à Sede, aparatando. Assustaram a todos pelo estado em que se encontravam, roupas sujas e rasgadas, descabelados, ofegantes, ralados, machucados, sangrando. Todos, com exceção de Alastor, apresentavam escoriações por todo corpo. 

Harry foi direto para Rony. Sabia que o amigo estava mal e não queria que isso continuasse. Estava começando a falar, mas Rony parecia que estava tendo uma verborréia.

--Harry... Eu não queria... Ela me lançou o Império. Mas não consegui resistir. Desculpa, cara. Como você está? Está tudo bem com você?

--Rony. Quer calar a boca, sim? Calma. Pára de falar tão depressa. Eu sei que não foi culpa sua, tá, cara. Tá tudo bem. Aquela comensal é por demais ruim. – E sorriu para o amigo dando as devidas palmadinhas nas costas dele.

--Hei, tira a mão daí! Tá doendo, sabia? – E riram juntos.

Rony de repente ficou muito sério e perguntou:

--Mas tem uma coisa que não entendi... Como pude lançar a maldição se não sei lançar?

--Você estava enfeitiçado, Rony, com a maldição Imperius, então podia fazer tudo, até lançar o Avada Kedavra. – Um estremecimento percorreu o corpo de Rony. Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Harry e disse de uma maneira que nunca tinha falado antes.

--Harry... Escuta bem o que tô falando. Vou pegar a maldita de surpresa, acredite em mim... Eu te prometo. – Falou com uma segurança que surpreendeu a todos que ouviam o diálogo entre os dois amigos. Harry não conhecia essa faceta do amigo, e apenas ficou olhando para ele.

Gina correu para Harry, preocupada com os ferimentos que estava vendo.

--Você não falou que ia voltar inteiro?

--Mas não tá faltando nenhum pedacinho meu... – E sorriu para a namorada. – Só tô meio machucado, mais nada.

Molly, sempre prestativa, acudiu a todos com a ajuda da filha e de Hermione, aplicando ungüentos que aliviavam a ardência e a dor, fazendo curativos nos cortes, dando poções revigorantes a todos. Com certeza teriam grandes hematomas no dia seguinte nas regiões do corpo mais afetadas. A hora do jantar foi quando calmamente contaram a todos do ataque. Quando todos já haviam terminado de jantar, Harry, abraçado com Gina, contou tudo o que tinha acontecido com ele na casa que fora de seus pais. 

--Eu realmente me sinto completo. Não sei explicar o que é exatamente, mas parece que o buraco que tinha dentro de mim foi preenchido, dá pra entender?

--Dá para entender sim, Harry. – Falou Lupin. – Você hoje teve um contato mais direto com seus pais. Você esteve na sua casa.

--Depois de hoje, embora precise de vigilância constante, pense em tudo pelo que você passou, te ajudará a entender seus pesadelos. Você tomou a decisão certa em ir até a antiga casa dos seus pais. – Disse Arthur.

--É, acho que agora vou saber reagir melhor à maldade de Voldemort. Por falar nele, temos que ir a Hogwarts destruir o Medalhão e procurar a Medalha ou troféu que Gina comentou, ou ainda a Taça de Helga Hufflepuff que ele pode ter transformado em Horcrux. Mas dessa vez as meninas vão junto e Neville também. Acredito que para conseguirmos nosso objetivo temos que estar todos juntos, inclusive a Senhora Weasley.

--Eu? Mas no que eu vou poder ajudar, meu filho? Só sou dona de casa e mãe. Não sei fazer outra coisa.

--Mas é por isso mesmo, ser mãe. O amor que a Senhora tem por todos nós nos dá forças.

Inicialmente todos foram surpreendidos, mas aos poucos entenderam onde ele queria chegar e o que quis dizer. Molly olhou para ele muito espantada. Na verdade estava lisonjeada pelas palavras de Harry.

Ele lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore:

"O poder que tem nessa sala você o tem em grande quantidade".

Agora ele sabia, era o poder do amor, o poder de quem é amado e de quem tem a capacidade de amar. Não precisava mais entrar na sala trancada no Ministério Magia. E desse poder Voldemort não tinha nada. O amor era a maior arma que Harry tinha, e com ela ele iria destruir o Lord das Trevas. Ficou em silêncio um momento, digerindo suas suposições.

Lupin olhou para Neville e comentou.

--Você até que não atacou mal, viu, Neville? Gostei de ver. Mas ainda tem muito a aprender. Você precisa melhorar essa pontaria de qualquer jeito.

--É. Eu sei. O que sei aprendi com a turma da AD. Antes de treinar com o pessoal eu não fazia nada direito. - O garoto ficou muito feliz com o comentário do antigo professor.

--Ãã. Professor Lupin será que esses ataques de você-sabe-quem não vão terminar nunca?

--Não sei Neville. Eles estão realmente audaciosos. Estou tão preocupado quanto os demais com isso também. Mas tenho a impressão que eles não vão parar tão cedo, não. Estou apreensivo. Na minha opinião esses ataques só estão começando. – Finalizou a conversa preocupado.

Carlinhos e Gui entraram na sede muito sujos e cheirando a bebida.

--Onde vocês estavam? – Eles não responderam, se dirigiram para o interior da casa.


	15. Hogwarts

**15 - Hogwarts**

--Como é que é? Vocês tiveram Harry Potter ao alcance das mãos e o deixaram escapar? Que são vocês? Um bando de idiotas? Não conseguem pegar um garoto de 17 anos... Inadmissível uma vergonha dessas... Mas o que mais eu poderia esperar de vocês, não é mesmo?

Voldemort estava irado. Seus Comensais da Morte não tinham capacidade para pegar um garoto!

Os Comensais da Morte estavam postados num semicírculo em volta do trono onde Lord Voldemort sentava-se, de cabeças baixas. Todos sem exceção mostravam olhares de apreensão. O fato de não terem conseguido capturar o garoto lhes rendera a repreensão que estavam recebendo.

--Bellatriz atacou Harry Potter com o Avada Kedavra, Mestre. – Contou Rabicho olhando de rabo de olho para Bellatriz. – Eu sabia que o senhor não iria gostar. Mas como sou fiel ao senhor estou contando. – Disse, mostrando um sorriso malévolo.

--O quê? – Disse, voltando-se para Bellatriz, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Suas fendas no lugar de nariz dilatavam-se. – Já não lhe falei que quero Harry Potter inteiro para mim, Bellatriz?

--Perdão, Mestre. Ele me deixou nervosa. O menino é abusado... Ele me desafiou! Ele me...

--Não se justifique por um erro que cometeu em sã consciência, Bella. Você sabe que o quero inteiro! Ele é meu! Sua obrigação é essa, entendeu? Você no Ministério já me desobedeceu e sabe que eu detestei sua atitude. É a segunda vez que você me desobedece, Bella. A segunda vez! Não haverá a terceira. Entendeu? – Crucio!

Bellatriz caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor, era como se seu corpo estivesse sendo retalhado com facas em fogo e afiadas a sangue frio. Estava sendo castigada por que o traidor do rato a havia entregado para o Mestre. Pedro só pensava nele e em mais ninguém; desde que ele se saísse bem, o resto que se danasse. A conduta de Pedro era pautada numa única premissa – "Primeiro eu. Depois... Depois se der certo e se tiver tempo os outros". Irada, pensava. "_Você me paga, Rabicho!"_. Estava revoltada demais.

--Sim, Mestre... Eu entendi. – Disse, ofegante, se recuperando do castigo impingido. – Perdão... Farei tudo certinho, sempre. Perdão, Mestre. Não errarei mais.

Lord das Trevas continuou. - Eles vão sair novamente. Harry Potter não pode ficar escondido para sempre. Então vigiem todos os lugares onde ele possa ir. AGORA, VÃO!. E não voltem sem respostas.

Os Comensais da Morte saíram ventando do quartel-general, se espalharam por todos os prováveis lugares onde o menino Potter poderia ir. Beco Diagonal, Hogwarts, Hogsmead...

Bellatriz não tinha condições de sair imediatamente Estava amuada num canto se corroendo de raiva; o suor escorria por seu rosto marcado pelo ressentimento do castigo recebido. Mas ela faria coisa melhor para o Mestre. "Só precisava ter um plano infalível, uma única oportunidade". Pensava freneticamente olhando com olhos de pálpebras caídas para Pedro, que mostrava um sorriso perverso para ela. "Ainda e_u sou a preferida, não esse miserável e imundo rato, você não tomará meu lugar"._ "_Rabicho já traiu para salvar a própria pele e com certeza fará novamente, ai eu..."._

Rabicho, transformado em rato, se mandou apressado para atender às ordens dadas.

No dia seguinte da batalha na antiga residência dos Potter os garotos saíram da cama se arrastando, apresentavam olheiras ao redor dos olhos. Um a um foram chegando à cozinha para o café da manhã apesar de já ser quase hora do almoço. Molly não tivera coragem de acordá-los mais cedo, deixou que cada um levantasse a hora que quisesse. Estavam realmente cansados demais para saírem. Durante o dia todo ficaram sentados na sala de estar, uns jogavam xadrez de bruxo, outros conversavam, ou ainda cochilavam nas confortáveis poltronas espalhadas pela sala se deliciando com a quantidade de doces que a senhora Weasley servia. Ela sempre inventava alguma coisa para alegrá-los.

--Moody, como vamos levar Harry para Hogwarts? Alguma idéia? – Perguntou Arthur, sentado na sala de estar com os amigos, depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho que tivera no Ministério. A tarde outonal estava prazerosa, nem quente e nem fria demais. Molly servia a todos pedaços de pudim que havia feito durante a tarde.

--Professor, será que não tem nada naquela caixa de Dumbledore? – Perguntou Harry, sentado no chão junto com os amigos, mas atento à conversa dos dois líderes da Ordem.

--Pode até ter, Harry, mas acho que o melhor seria você aparatar ou então usar a chave do portal. Mas ainda acho que seria mais seguro você ir através da chave do portal. Não podemos nos esquecer que agora Voldemort já sabe que você foi a Godric Hollow. A essa hora ele já deve estar planejando armar alguma estratégia para te pegar. Lembre-se sempre, Harry, ele é astuto. Mas não vamos para Hogwarts esta semana. Tenho umas coisas importantes para resolver. Vamos só na semana que vem. 

--Mas professor... Quero... – Começou Harry. Não conseguiu terminar a frase, Moody interrompeu na hora.

--Não, Harry. Tudo tem sua hora certa. Esta semana não dá e ponto final. Acho que vocês devem aproveitar essa semana para treinarem. Isso só fará bem. E descansem...

Moody pegou um pouco de pó de flu e jogou na lareira.

--Minerva. Vamos para Hogwarts semana que vem. – Informou Alastor pela lareira.

--Está certo, Alastor. Estaremos esperando.

--Vou junto. – Rony disse. Onde Harry for, vou também.

--Nós também. - Disseram Hermione e Gina juntas.

--Vocês estão com alguma falha na memória, ou problema de audição? Acho que isso já ficou resolvido, não? Vamos todos. – Arrematou Moody chateado por ter que reafirmar uma situação já definida.

Os garotos se entreolharam sem jeito. Perceberam que estavam sendo redundantes.

Iriam a Hogwarts na próxima segunda-feira. Ficou resolvido que Harry iria para Hogwarts pela chave do portal e os outros acompanhantes aparatando. Alguns deles aparatariam um pouco antes da hora marcada para verificarem a segurança do local, seriam eles: Arthur, Tonks, Neville e os gêmeos.

Até que segunda-feira chegasse, não se tinha muito que fazer. O jeito era matar o tempo, jogando ou treinando. A segunda hipótese era a mais escolhida pelos garotos.

Harry se dedicava de perto para ajudar Neville. Ele estava nessa briga agora, e era melhor que aprendesse direito a atacar e se defender. Harry atacava o amigo sem dó, forçando-o a se defender de verdade. A cada ataque Harry explicava o que acontecia e qual era a melhor maneira de se defender. Mas mesmo com todas as explicações, invariavelmente Neville algumas vezes era jogado longe, caindo estatelado no chão.

--Neville. Presta atenção na sua mão. Estique seu braço e aponte o dedo indicador para mim. Isso, assim... Agora observe, vou chegar perto de você. Veja onde seu dedo encosta em mim. Percebeu... Essa é a pontaria. Pois então, a varinha é o prolongamento do seu braço e dedo. Deu pra entender? – Ensinava Harry de maneira prática.

-- Eu entendi, Harry. Eu quero aprender mais e melhorar; eu vou aprender, acredite! – Prometeu Neville.

Apesar do pouco tempo de treino e do que Neville já aprendera junto com o grupo da AD, a melhora que apresentava ainda era pouca, principalmente no ato de atacar. Já com relação à defesa, mostrava mais reflexos em se desviar dos feitiços e aprendeu a cair sem se machucar tanto. Mas a pontaria não estava lá essas coisas, mesmo depois de todas as explicações. Ainda tinha muito mais a melhorar. Tinham que dar um jeito nisso. "Vou conversar com Lupin sobre essa porcaria de pontaria" "Se ele melhorar a bendita pontaria ficará tudo bem". – Anotou mentalmente Harry.

Arranhões, hematomas, cortes eram observados nos finais dos treinos. Molly sempre prestativa cuidava dos garotos com sua caixinha de primeiros socorros bruxos no final da tarde.

Hermione e Gina, apesar de treinarem bastante, às vezes evaporavam da vista de todos. Elas estavam cheias de segredinhos e não contavam para ninguém, até que numa tarde, depois de um treino exaustivo, Hermione chamou Harry para uma conversa.

Ela foi direto ao assunto...

--Harry. Precisamos conversar agora.

--Mas agora? Não pode ser depois? Quero tomar um banho. Tô cansado à beça.

Hermione não deu nem bola para o que o amigo falou. Foi como se ele tivesse falado para a parede. Puxou-o pela mão em direção à sala de estar.

--Senta aí, Harry. – Disse, empurrando-o para uma poltrona confortável.

--Valeu, Hermione! – Agradeceu, caindo sentado de qualquer jeito com o empurrão que recebeu da amiga. Mas ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada com a atitude que tivera.

--Olha... As Horcruxes podem estar num desses lugares: A casa de Riddle em Little Hangleton; Borgin e Burkes; o Orfanato onde Tom foi criado em Londres. Mas tem um problema.

--Qual?

--Só sabemos que Tom Riddle comprou o diário numa loja na rua Vauxhall em Londres, não sabemos onde fica o orfanato.

--Bom... Vamos até essa rua e procuramos, é o único jeito. – Falou Rony. – A gente pergunta na redondeza.

--É. Parece lógico. – Confirmou Gina.

--Hermione. Porquê esses lugares.

--Não vai ficar bravo, tá?

--Tá... Não vou ficar bravo. Fala logo.

--Pois é... estive vendo novamente suas lembranças na penseira para tentar descobrir onde procurar as Horcruxes, e esses são os lugares mais prováveis. Analisei o padrão das atitudes de Tom. Veja bem... – Ela juntou as duas mãos na frente do rosto. - Ele colocou uma Horcrux na caverna onde ele levou dois coleginhas de orfanato, alguma coisa aconteceu lá, mas ninguém sabe o que foi. Então, a partir daí cheguei a esses lugares. – Disse, esfregando a mão na testa, numa clara atitude de concentração. – Em cada um desses lugares, coisas significativas aconteceram com ele. Entendeu?

--Tá bom. Entendi. Então vamos ter que nos organizar para visitar esses lugares, é isso?

--É. – Confirmou, já pensando em como ir a esses lugares sem levantar suspeitas.

--Bom, então poderíamos começar pela loja Borgin & Burkes. Acho que fica mais perto, e é onde ele trabalhou durante algum tempo logo depois de sair da escola. Assim ganhamos tempo. Que você acha? – Perguntou Harry, olhando para a amiga.

--Como você sabe que fica mais perto?

--Sei lá. Eu pelo menos imagino.

--Acho que tá legal. – Disse Rony, que prestara atenção na conversa. – Mas acho também que devemos contar a todos hoje à noite.

Naquela noite, Harry e os amigos expuseram as conclusões a que haviam chegado para os integrantes da Ordem, que tinham passado pela Sede a fim de saber se estava tudo preparado para irem a Hogwarts no dia seguinte.

10 de setembro

A segunda-feira amanheceu clara e fria. A chegada a Hogsmeade foi sem transtornos. Quando entraram em Hogwarts todos estavam anormalmente quietos, concentrados com certeza no que eles estavam prestes a fazer. Olhavam para os lados procurando alguma coisa de anormal, porém estava tudo dentro da normalidade, a população do povoado andava pra lá e pra cá pelas ruas de maneira habitual, as lojas estavam com as portas abertas, os pubs recebiam os fregueses costumeiros.

Harry já estava na sala do Professor Dumbledore. Tinha chegado pela chave do Portal, sendo recebido pela professora Minerva e por Hagrid. O amigo, quando viu o garoto deu uns tapões nos ombros de Harry que quase o deixaram desmoronado no chão. Sutileza e delicadeza certamente não faziam parte do comportamento do meio gigante. O garoto disfarçadamente massageou os ombros, escondido de Hagrid, com um sorriso para professora McGonagall. A professora retribuiu, entendendo o significado do sorriso. "Qualquer dia ele me desmonta". Pensou.

--Por onde começamos, Harry? – Perguntou Jorge, tão logo se encontraram.

--Pela sala dos Troféus. É lá que está o prêmio que Tom Riddle ganhou por serviços prestados a Hogwarts.

--Serviços prestados? Sei! Aquilo foi uma mentira deslavada em que ele envolveu Hagrid, isso sim. – Disse Minerva, revoltada em se lembrar de como Tom havia prejudicado a vida de Hagrid entregando-o para o diretor Armando Dippet com uma história pela qual na verdade ele era o responsável absoluto. Em conseqüência desse ato, Hagrid foi expulso da escola e ainda teve a varinha quebrada.

Caminhando pelos corredores, agora sem a habitual iluminação dos archotes, Professora McGonagall levou todos até a sala dos Troféus. Empurrou os pesados portões e apontou para um armário, encostado numa das paredes, onde estava guardado o prêmio que Tom havia ganhado. Não era um troféu, era um Escudo.

Harry se aproximou do armário com passos pensados. Tentou abri-lo com a chave que havia na porta, ela girou em falso. Forçou... Nada. Usou o Alorromora... Nada. Fez de tudo para abrir o armário, mas não conseguiu. Pediu ajuda para Moody.

O professor usou o Al_orromora_ de uma forma mais incisiva, mas tudo que conseguiu foi quebrar os vidros que, encantados, se reparavam. Alastor tentou novamente e a mesma cena se repetiu. Quando mais rápido o Alorromora era lançado, mais rápidos os vidros voltavam para o lugar.

--Pára, professor. Tem alguma coisa errada.

--Claro que tem! Não consigo abrir a porcaria do armário! – Retrucou o professor apontando o para os vidros do armário, que estavam novamente intactos no lugar original.

--Não é isso. É que quando fomos em busca do medalhão, para chegarmos até ele tivemos que pagar um tributo. Naquele dia pagamos com sangue, entendeu? Acho que vou ter que pagar novamente com sangue para esse sanguinário do Voldemort.

--Não. – Gritou Gina. – Correndo para abraçar o namorado.

Harry segurou-a pelos dois braços longe de si. Aquele não era o momento para cenas ou chiliques, era um momento de muita concentração.

--Pára, Gina! Deixe-me fazer o que é necessário. – Senhora Weasley, fique com ela, por favor. Molly puxou a filha para seu lado, segurando-a para que não se aproximasse de Harry.

--Preciso de uma faca. – Disse Harry.

Minerva mais que depressa conjurou uma adaga de prata e entregou a ele.

Harry pegou a adaga e fez um pequeno corte na palma da mão esquerda e a esticou para que o sangue apenas pingasse em cima do armário. Depois de alguns pingos, Harry enxugou a mão, mas não aconteceu nada com o armário.

Uma profunda ruga apareceu na testa do menino que sobreviveu. Qual seria o procedimento correto para se conseguir pegar o Escudo, já que sangue não resolveu?

Ninguém falava nada, se atinham a ficar olhando para ver qual seria o próximo passo de Harry.

Sob o olhar atento de todos, Harry passou a mão em toda a extensão do móvel. Na parte de trás do armário ele sentiu uma pequenina protuberância. Desencostou o móvel da parede e examinou atento a pequena elevação. No cantinho inferior, muito bem escondido ele viu um mini símbolo de um basílisco enrolado em si mesmo.

--É isso. – Disse a si mesmo.

--É o quê, Harry? Perguntou Rony, falando baixo, chegando mais perto do amigo.

--Lembra-se do que aconteceu no banheiro da Murta? Naquela torneira que tinha o basilisco em alto relevo? Então... Acho que é a mesma coisa. Chega pra lá, Rony. – O garoto estava muito concentrado.

Estendeu a mão em direção ao Escudo e em língua de cobra disse umas palavras. Todos o olharam, abismados. A não ser Rony, ninguém nunca o tinha visto falar aquela língua que nada mais era que um sibilar de "Ss" misturados com "Rr". Lentamente as portas do armário se abriram com um rangido.

Harry ficou parado uns minutos olhando para o Escudo. Estaria enfeitiçado? Era uma das Horcruxes? O que aconteceria se ele pegasse o objeto? Sentiu receio. Porém alguma coisa tinha que ser feita e ficar ali parado não resolveria nada. Apesar do que estava sentindo colocou a mão dentro do armário e fechou os dedos em volta do Escuro. Quando o tocou sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, mas nada aconteceu com ele.

--Bom, agora acho que devemos ir para uma das masmorras e destruir o Escudo e o Medalhão. – Disse Harry, preocupado e ansioso para terminar logo com aquele encargo que lhe fora imposto, quando ele não tinha nem dois anos de idade; só por que ele era Harry Potter, o menino escolhido por Lord Vodemort, o Menino que Sobreviveu ao Avada Kedavra.

--E você tem alguma idéia de como destruir isso? – Perguntou Arthur, apontando para o Escudo que Harry tinha nas mãos.

--Tenho. Acho que podemos tentar com a Espada de Gryffindor. – Respondeu, sem olhar para ninguém.

--Hã... Com... Com a Espada de Gryffindor? Por quê com ela? – Perguntou Minerva, com os olhos arregalados.

--Porque acho que é o objeto mais seguro, professora. Lembra-se de que matei o basílisco com ela?

--É, lembro... Tá... Tá certo. Então vamos buscá-la, mas não estou gostando disso. Escute bem, senhor Potter. Eu a quero de volta e inteira. Entendeu?

--Tá, professora. Entendi. – Apesar de ter respondido positivamente, achava que a Espada não seria poupada.

Subiram todos em direção à Diretoria. Entrando na sala, Harry foi direto para perto do quadro do Professor Dumbledore, ele continuava dormindo. "Tenho tantas coisas para falar com o Senhor, professor". – Disse em pensamento.

--Onde Harry for, eu vou com ele. – Rony falou, determinado. – Mas antes quero comer alguma coisa. Estou com fome.

--Quando você não está com fome, Rony? – Brincou Gina com o irmão.

Houve uma concordância geral, afinal já era quase hora do almoço e tinham apenas tomado café da manhã, muito cedo. Os elfos domésticos providenciaram felizes, depois de meses sem fazer nada, uma quantidade considerável de bolos, chás, sucos, sanduíches e bombas de chocolate. O que fez a alegria de Rony, já que ele era um esfomeado nato.

--Vamos. – Pediu Harry, com pressa.

--Sim, estamos prontos.

McGonagall tirou a espada da redoma de vidro onde normalmente ficava guardada e a entregou a Harry, que a recebeu com reverência.

--Eu quero ir junto. – Pediram Gina e Hermione.

--Não, vocês vão esperar aqui mesmo, junto com Tonks. Nós não vamos demorar. – Respondeu Lupin.

Desceram para uma das masmorras desocupadas.

--O que você vai destruir primeiro? O Escudo ou o Medalhão? – Perguntou Lupin, enquanto percorriam um caminho não muito usado.

--Acho que o Medalhão. Esse eu tenho certeza que é uma Horcrux, já o Escudo não.

A masmorra estava absolutamente gelada. Pelo aspecto aparentava estar em desuso por um longo período de tempo. Era praticamente vazia, com exceção de uma mesa quadrada e marrom, encostada num canto perto da parede. Harry arrastou a mesa para o cento do ambiente, colocando o medalhão bem no meio.

Ele pegou a espada, levantou-a acima da cabeça e desceu com uma força que não sabia possuir. No momento em que a espada arrebentou o Medalhão escutou-se um som altíssimo, estranho... aterrorizante... como se alguém em grande horror gritasse. Pedaços do Medalhão misturados com fragmentos de madeira da mesa foram espalhados pela sala. A Horcrux estava irremediavelmente destruída. A Espada de Godric Gryffindor voou das mãos de Harry, ficou caída no chão, porém intacta.

Depois de alguns segundos, tudo ficou embaçado. Uma fumaça esverdeada de cheiro horrível inundou o ambiente, saindo dos pedaços que restaram do Medalhão. Os membros da Ordem conjuraram proteção para a boca e nariz enquanto coçavam os olhos. A fumaça continuou a invadir a sala numa enorme espiral, depois se concentrou no chão, em volta de Harry, lentamente foi subindo, envolvendo-o dos pés à cabeça. Por um momento, os amigos pensaram que o garoto havia desaparecido. Mas ele estava ali mesmo, espantado com o que estava acontecendo, olhando para baixo vendo a fumaça rodeá-lo. De repente tudo clareou, a fumaça havia sumido.

--Pronto. – Disse Moody, com a voz abafada por causa da proteção que estava usando, uma tarefa a menos, vamos destruir o Escudo e ir embora.

--REMO... REMO! – Gritou Harry, em pânico. - Não estou vendo nada! ESTOU CEGO!


	16. Angústia

**16 – Angústia**

Remo correu para ver por que Harry gritava tanto, num segundo estava do lado do amigo.

--Que aconteceu comigo? Que está acontecendo comigo? – Perguntava Harry em desespero, enquanto passava as mãos nos olhos com força. Ele abria e fechava os olhos seguidamente como se com o movimento contínuo a visão voltasse ao normal. Os óculos caíram no chão, ele nem percebeu. Rony pegou-os e colocou no bolso da capa.

--Que foi, Harry? O que você está sentindo? – Perguntou Rony, assustado.

Em todo o tempo de amizade com Harry, nunca o vira gritar com tamanho desespero. Ele já vira o amigo sofrer vários acidentes, uns bem sérios, como ter todos os ossos do braço removidos com um feitiço desastroso e a fratura no crânio.

--Calma, Harry. Calma... Deixe-me ver o que está acontecendo. Tire as mãos dos olhos. – Pediu Lupin tentando manter uma calma que não possuía. – Não coce os olhos assim, você pode se machucar. Calma. – Continuava Lupin, agora segurando as mãos do garoto que não parava de coçar os olhos. - Pára quieto, Harry! – Gritou Lupin, já pra lá de nervoso.

Os membros da Ordem olhavam uns para os outros, não entendendo nada do que se passava, não sabiam o que fazer. Era uma situação inusitada. O que havia acontecido com o garoto?

Fizeram tudo que foi possível; lançaram feitiços nos olhos de Harry, principalmente o Episkey e Finite Incantatem na tentativa de reverter o que quer que estivesse acontecendo. Mas nada adiantava. Os amigos não sabiam o que fazer. Madame Pomfrey não estava no castelo para ajudar. Tinham que levar o garoto o imediatamente para St. Mungus, lá com certeza ele teria ajuda necessária. Arthur, preocupado com o garoto a quem tinha como filho, conjurou um lenço e amarrou em volta da cabeça dele, para que os olhos não fossem mais agredidos ainda. Era uma tentativa de impedir Harry de coçá-los também.

--Que foi aquilo, Moody? – Perguntou baixinho para o amigo.

--Não sei, Arthur, nunca vi uma coisa dessas. Aquele-que-você-sabe-quem aprendeu tudo de ruim quando andou pelo mundo. Pelo que Dumbledore me contou, ele se empenhou em aprender tudo sobre as artes das trevas mais poderosas, se aliava a quem quer que fosse desde que pudesse tirar proveito da situação. Com isso acabou adquirindo um repertório imenso de feitiços malignos. E tem mais, não se esqueça que Tom Riddle sempre foi extremamente inteligente.

Tinham que sair da masmorra e ir para a diretoria para mandarem Harry embora o mais rápido possível pela chave do portal. Caminhavam apressados em direção às escadarias que levavam à sala de Dumbledore. Amparado por Lupin e Rony, Harry andava com dificuldade. Sentia-se inseguro, não ver onde estava pisando era, sem dúvida nenhuma, no mínimo angustiante. Tropeçava nos degraus, trombava nas paredes.

De súbito estancaram no meio do corredor. Vozes... Vozes abafadas; conversas agitadas. Com um entendimento mudo os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix ficaram de repente quietos e apuraram a audição; identificaram palavras soltas: - "por aqui..." – "não, melhor por aqui..." – "eles devem estar lá em cima...".

Jorge correu até a janela mais próxima, olhou para os lados e depois para o alto e viu a marca negra brilhando no céu.

--Professor, a marca negra de você-sabe-quem está bem aqui em cima. – Disse, alarmado. – Não está nada bom! – Comentou, balançando a cabeça preocupado.

--Tem alguma coisa muito grave acontecendo. – Comentou, já alarmado e com a varinha na mão, gesto imediatamente imitado por todos. – Corra, Fred, até a diretoria e mande as mulheres para a Sede pela chave do portal que Harry usou para chegar aqui. Mas não toque em nela, use um lenço, ou qualquer outra coisa para pegá-la. Mande Tonks vir para nos ajudar e avise os aurores. – Mandou Alastor, atropelando as palavras.

Apesar de Fred ter escutado tudo truncado, entendeu o suficiente para obedecer às ordens dadas pelo professor. Correu mais do que nunca havia corrido na vida, cortando caminho pelas passagens que utilizava durante o tempo de estudante, evitando as malucas escadas que se mexiam mudando de lugar. Subiu as escadas de três em três degraus, não demorou em chegar na diretoria; arfava. Entrou na antiga sala de Dumbledore empurrando a porta com tal força que ela bateu na parede produzindo um grande barulho.

Molly e Minerva conversam sobre as Horcruxes, Gina, Hermione e Tonks conversavam sobre como poderiam destruir as Horcruxes de forma prática. Soltaram exclamações de sustos...

--Que é isso, Fred? Isso são modos de entrar? – Repreendeu a senhora Weasley, se levantando, com as mãos no coração de tinha disparado.

--Não tenho tempo para explicar.

--Que foi? – Quis saber Gina.

--O Castelo está sendo invadido de novo, não é? – Perguntou Hermione em pé, apenas para confirmar o que já desconfiava.

--É verdade? – Indagou Gina, querendo a confirmação. – Podemos ajudar!

--Parem de falar como umas matracas! Andem logo! Vocês têm que sair daqui agora. – Vão! – Gritou, sem paciência. – Toquem na chave agora! A senhora também, professora. – Falou, fazendo questão de não ouvir o quanto reclamavam.

Depois de ter despachado todas, mandou um aviso para o Ministério contando o que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts, pedindo ajuda urgente. Tonks olhava atentamente para ele.

--O que Hermione falou é verdade, né? –Disse Tonks, já se dirigindo para a saída da diretoria com a varinha em punho.

--É, Tonks. Infelizmente os Comensais da Morte conseguiram entrar no Castelo e estão atacando o pessoal perto das escadarias que vêm pra cá. Vamos ajudar! Não temos tempo a perder. – Ambos saíram numa disparada louca pelos corredores em direção ao grupo de amigos. Enquanto corria, com pouco fôlego, contou a Tonks que Harry estava cego.

--Como? Como foi isso? – Ficou sem resposta. Ou corriam, ou conversam... Era melhor correrem.

A Marca Negra estava mais uma vez brilhando no céu. Mais uma vez Lord Voldemort atacava... Os amigos estavam encrencados. Muito encrencados. Uma batalha com certeza seria travada mais uma vez dentro do Castelo. No meio do corredor, os Comensais da Morte, fiéis companheiros de Voldemort, ali se reuniam, estavam prontos para atacar a todos com as varinhas apontadas para o grupo que havia ajudado Harry a destruir uma das malditas Horcruxes.

Bellatriz estava à frente dos Comensais que escondiam os rostos por trás de mascaras prateadas. A dama do Mestre das Trevas era a única que não estava mascarada. Mostrava o rosto sem medo e até com um certo orgulho no olhar.

--Ahhh! Até que em fim Rabicho, aquele rato traidor dos próprios amigos, deu uma dentro. Avisou o Mestre na hora exata em que vocês estão aqui. – Falou Bellatriz. - Mas eu sou a melhor, sou a preferida... Foi a mim que ele confiou essa missão tão importante. Capturar Harry Potter.

Ao lado de Bellatriz estava em pé um Comensal alto, magérrimo e pálido. Sorria para a situação que se mostrava à frente com dentes perfeitos, por debaixo da máscara que escondia o rosto. Ele era estranhamente familiar.

--Que vocês querem aqui? – perguntou Moody, azul de raiva.

--Oras... Mas já falei. Você sabe o que queremos. Queremos o garoto, e vamos levá-lo.

--Mas não vão mesmo. – Respondeu Moody, se colocando na frente de todos de modo a proteger principalmente Harry. – Gritou – ATAQUEM SEM DÓ.

Rony registrou a informação de Bellatriz.

E começou o ataque de maneira feroz. Chuva de feitiços eram lançados nos membros da Ordem, que além de se protegerem tinham também que proteger Harry que nada podia fazer. Porém o garoto gritava Protego a todo instante, era a única coisa que podia fazer. Sentia-se um inútil, não podendo participar do ataque que estavam sofrendo. Ele não era uma pessoa de ficar parada esperando que os outros o protegessem, em geral era ele que na maioria das vezes estava na frente protegendo os amigos. Era muito ativo, se defendia muito bem e seus ataques eram bem fortes e direcionados.

Harry estava fraquejando fisicamente; uma dor forte que começava a incomodar os olhos minava suas forças. Ele se apoiava pesadamente nos amigos e vez por outra soltava um gemido levando as mãos aos olhos involuntariamente.

--Ahhh! Harry Potter, meu mestre está te esperando, sabe, ele está com muita saudade de você. – A cínica Bellatriz gritava enquanto atacava. - E ainda tem um presentinho para te dar. Um Avada Kedavra bem lançado e ver a luz dos seus olhos apagar. – Mas de repente notou o lenço que envolvia a cabeça de Harry. – Ai! Ai! Ai! Mas o que é isso na sua cabeça? - E deu uma de suas risadas mais sarcásticas. - Não vai me dizer que machucou a cabecinha que tanto pensa em como acabar com meu Mestre? Oh! Mas estou com tanta peninha de você. ATAQUEM O MENINO, ELE ESTÁ INDEFESO. – Berrou Bellatriz.

Todos os Comensais começaram a dirigir os ataques para o garoto, porém não podiam baixar a guarda da própria segurança, os integrantes da Ordem não davam trégua nos ataques que eram cada vez mais rápidos e violentos. Raios coloridos saídos das varinhas empunhadas pelos dois grupos riscavam o corredor onde estava sendo travada a guerra.

Os membros da Ordem, semi-protegidos no interior do corredor, tentavam se organizar, sabiam que não tinham muito tempo.

--Tirem Harry daqui! Corram com ele! Vão embora! Nós agüentamos esses malditos cretinos enquanto isso. Vão logo! – Gritava Moody sem parar de atacar.

Mas como tirar Harry do Castelo? O problema era que Hogwarts, com todas as seguranças e proteção, não permitia que ninguém desaparatasse de dentro dele. Tinham que ir até Hogsmead para aí sim desaparatar com Harry.

--Lancem o Feitiço Conjunctivitus em todos os Comensais. – Gritou Tonks chegando ao corredor e lançando feitiços nos comensais.

Alguns Comensais que estavam no corredor foram atingidos pelo feitiço Conjunctivitus, o que diminuiu um pouco a chuva de feitiços sobre os integrantes da Ordem. Mas os malditos também lançavam feitiços de todos os tipos, principalmente em Harry, que era o alvo principal.

Rony, que continuava a atacar ao lado do amigo mesmo amparando-o, foi atingido com o feitiço Furunculus no braço esquerdo, que rapidamente começou criar enormes furúnculos, mas ele não relaxou em sua incumbência, e apesar da dor insuportável que imediatamente começou a sentir, continuava amparando Harry.

Arthur estava com metade da cabeça sem os poucos cabelos que lhe restavam, havia sido atingido pelo feitiço Lacarnum Inflamare, que Tonks apagou um o Aguamenti quando passava por ele, indo em direção aos comensais. Mas a dor das bolhas e a ardência, resultado da queimadura, não diminuíram com a água jorrada da varinha de Tonks.

Rony estava tenso, lembrava-se da maldição Império de que tinha sido vitima e atacado o próprio amigo com a Cruciatus.

--Harry, como resisto à maldição Império?

--Ãã... Por que isso agora?

-- Para me defender, oras! – Respondeu sem paciência.

--Pense firmemente que você é dono das suas vontades. Vai funcionar. Não fique com medo. – Falou entre gemidos.

--Lupin, me leva para a sala de Dumbledore. – Pediu Harry que estava em pânico. Ele queria sair dali o mais depressa possível. Ele nunca se sentira tão indefeso e com tanto medo na vida, nem quando ficara frente a frente com Voldemort. Sabia que estava em grande perigo.

Saíram correndo aos tropeços, arrastando Harry pelos corredores e escadarias que levavam à sala do antigo Diretor.

Hagrid apareceu no meio do corredor onde eles estavam, segurando seu famoso guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa. Notou a dificuldade que os dois amigos estavam tendo em amparar Harry, não pensou duas vezes, passou os grandes braços por trás dos joelhos do pequeno grande amigo e carregou-o. Foi um alívio para Lupin e Rony, este já bem machucado, com o braço coberto de furúnculos.

A porta da diretoria estava fechada e, como se obedecesse a uma ordem mágica, abriu-se instantaneamente com a aproximação dos quatros amigos. Tão logo eles entraram, a porta fechou-se. Lupin olhou para a porta satisfeito.

Hagrid colocou Harry perto de Rony; ambos gemiam de dor, literalmente escorados um no outro. A cabeça de Harry pendia mole para a frente; escorria por baixo do lenço que foi amarrado em sua cabeça um filete de um liquido amarelado misturado com roxo e exalava um cheiro nojento. A situação dele estava piorando.

Lupin de repente ficou preocupado. No afã de ajudar Harry e tirá-lo de Hogwarts tinha se esquecido que a chave do portal não estava mais na diretoria. As mulheres a haviam usado para irem embora. O jeito agora era usar pó de flu, sem dúvida uma dificuldade a mais. Levar Harry viajando por flu seria muito mais complicado, eles poderiam cair e Harry se machucar ainda mais.

--Venha Rony. Vá você primeiro para St. Mungus. Vai!.

Rony obedeceu às ordens do professor não sem antes perguntar:

--Mas e vocês?

--Vou logo em seguida. Te encontro no saguão do hospital em alguns segundos. Espere-me lá.

Rony viajou.

Sob o olhar espantado de Lupin e Hagrid, Fawkes apareceu do nada dentro da sala. Graciosamente pousou no ombro de Harry e deixou que grossas lágrimas peroladas pingassem em sua testa escorrendo até seus olhos protegidos sob lenço que envolvia a cabeça do menino que sobreviveu. A dor diminuiu um pouco, ele parou de gemer. Fawkes soltou uma nota musical doce e todos puderam pensar com clareza. Claro! A Fênix poderia levá-los dali facilmente. Lupin passou o braço em torno do corpo do filho do seu melhor amigo, segurou-se na cauda do pássaro, que levantou vôo sem um pingo de dificuldade carregando os dois amigos.

Os combatentes da Ordem da Fênix estavam começando a sentir o cansaço chegando. Estavam em cinco contra vários seres do mal, a razão era de mais ou menos dois para um. Foi quando olharam para a outra extremidade do largo corredor e viram os aurores entrando correndo. Quim com sua capa branca esvoaçando nas costas foi direto para os comensais, atacando-os furiosamente com feitiços estuporantes, em poucos minutos tirou da batalha quatro inimigos. Os comensais foram obrigados a se dividirem, metade ficando de frente para os aurores do Ministério que entraram atacando furiosamente.

Bellatriz, quando observou que estavam cercados e não querendo que tivessem baixas, mandou que todos se retirassem. Estavam sendo acuados entre os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix e os aurores. Precavida, ela percebeu que estavam em dificuldade, não conseguiriam alcançar o objetivo.

Os Comensais não se deixariam cair tão fácil nas mãos dos aurores, rápidos como uns raios, ajudaram os companheiros que estavam estuporados no chão e correram pelo corredor livre que viram à direita. Se eles deixassem algum dos companheiros para trás, Lord Voldemort os esfolaria vivos. Fugiram para a Floresta Proibida, e de lá evaporaram.

Bellatriz foi a última a sair e quando o fez gritou. - TE PEGO DEPOIS HARREZINHO. VOCÊ NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR ESCAPAR SEMPRE. – E gritando isso, seguiu os companheiros de maldade pelo corredor que levava para fora do castelo. Correu os olhos pelo local e não localizou Harry. O que tinha acontecido com ele? Mas ele estivera ali mesmo instantes atrás!

Emelina correu no encalço da comensal, mas foi atingida pelo feitiço estuporante no peito e atirada a metros dali, batendo com as costas na parede de pedra do corredor. Foi reanimada por Fred.

Harry já não podia escutar as ameaças feitas pela dama das Trevas, estava muito distante dali.

Naquela noite, o hospital St. Mungus estava tranqüilo como sempre, no saguão na penumbra reinava o silêncio acolhedor. Medibruxos andavam aos pares, discutindo concentrados um caso ou outro. Curandeiras transitavam calmamente com organizadas bandejas de medicamentos nas mãos que seriam ministrados aos doentes que ocupavam vários leitos. Era uma de tantas outras noites rotineiras no hospital. De repente a penumbra foi quebrada por um clarão vermelho e dourado. Era Fawkes que deixara seus passageiros no saguão.

Rony, que havia chegado no hospital, esperava pelo professor encostado na parede perto da lareira, lívido de dor e acabou escorregando, ficando sentando no chão. Aconchegava o braço machucado junto ao corpo na tentativa de amenizar a dor terrível que sentia, seu rosto contrastava com o vermelho dos cabelos de tão branco que estava.

--Como vocês vieram? Que foi aquilo?

--Depois. - Apenas fez sinal para que Rony o acompanhasse.

Lupin, afobado, gritava por ajuda a plenos pulmões. A gritaria causou uma confusão sem precedentes no átrio do hospital. Sem perder tempo conjurou duas macas para Harry e Rony, levando-os à enfermaria de Danos por Magia no quarto andar. Alguns medibruxos, vendo aquele homem correr conduzindo as macas, o seguiram pedindo para que ele parasse. Um medibruxo conseguiu chegar mais perto e reconheceu Remo, pois já o conhecia de longa data. Quando viu que numa das macas estava o Menino que Sobreviveu, agora já quase homem feito, se apressou em arrumar um quarto para os garotos.

--O que foi? Que foi que aconteceu com o Escolhido? – Perguntou o conhecido de Lupin, observando o líquido que escorria pelo rosto de Harry e sujava a frente de suas vestes. A menção do título "O Escolhido" fez Lupin olhar de esguelha para o medibruxo. Ele já tinha conhecimento da forma como se referiam a Harry, mas não gostava do termo e Harry muito menos.

Lupin, que estava muito nervoso, narrou o que havia acontecido, sem contudo entrar nos detalhes das Horcruxes. Depois das explicações dadas por Lupin sobre o ataque que sofreram, dois seguranças foram escalados para a porta do quarto, protegendo os meninos.

O quarto em que colocaram Harry ficou lotado de curandeiras e medibruxos, que acudiam-no no que era possível. Rapidamente removeram o lenço sujo que envolvia seus olhos, limparam o líquido que escorria e aplicaram uma pasta curativa. Bandagens limpas foram colocadas protegendo seus olhos, presas por magia no seu rosto. Deram-lhe várias poções: uma poção para dor, uma antiveneno e uma outra para dormir. Harry, que já estava semiconsciente, adormeceu antes de ter noção do que estava acontecendo com ele. Restava agora esperar para ver o efeito das poções e como ele reagiria.

--Bom, ele já esta medicado. Acordará amanhã na parte da manhã. A poção para dormir que lhe demos é muito forte. É melhor que ele durma bastante mesmo. – Informou o medibruxo.

Rony, que ficou no mesmo quarto, estava sendo atendido por uma medibruxa de cabelos brancos, muito delicada, que se perguntava quem teria acatado o garoto com o feitiço furunculus.

--Como ele está? – Perguntou Lupin à medibruxa que cuidava de Rony.

--Está bem. Não sentirá mais dor, porém deve ficar aqui esta noite em observação. Amanhã receberá alta, podendo ir para casa.

--Como você está, Rony? Desculpe-me se não lhe dei a devida atenção. Acho que você entende, não é mesmo? – Disse meio sem jeito, passando a mão na cabeça do garoto.

--Entendo. Mas e Harry? Ele vai ficar bem? – Rony estava ansioso.

--Ainda não sabemos. Só o tempo dirá.

Remo estava sentado entre as duas camas comentando com Rony sobre o ataque que sofreram, quando Moody entrou fazendo barulho com sua perna de pau - nada silenciosa para um hospital -acompanhado por Arthur e Neville.

Arthur, com a cabeça queimada, recebeu os devidos tratamentos pela mesma medibruxa que atendeu o filho. Uma pasta alaranjada foi aplicada na parte queimada da cabeça, o alívio foi imediato.

--Você está bem, Rony? Foi bem atendido? – A pergunta provocou um olhar de advertência da medibruxa que ainda estava no quarto. As orelhas do senhor Weasley ficaram vermelhas instantaneamente quando percebeu o olhar enviado.

--Tô, pai. Vou ter que ficar aqui esta noite. Pai... Mas Harry... – Arthur abraçou o filho, ele não tinha respostas para dar.

--Como ele está? – Perguntou a Lupin.

--Nada bem, Arthur. Temos que esperar as poções fazerem efeito. Tudo acontece com esse garoto! Se Sirius estivesse aqui, sairia insano atrás dos comensais, com certeza. – Desabafou Lupin. Seus olhos mostravam toda revolta que estava sentindo por causa dos acontecimentos.

--Mas você não vai sair correndo atrás desse bando das Trevas, não é?

--Não. Não vou. Mas saiba que não é por falta de vontade... – Disse Lupin, olhando para Harry. – É que sozinho não vou conseguir nada. Temos que obter a vitória e só vamos consegui-la se lutarmos juntos. É só por isso que não vou. – Ele estava irado, suas palavras eram secas, refletiam tudo que sentia.

--Acho que deveríamos ir para casa, teremos muito que explicar e não será tão fácil assim. – Disse Arthur, dirigindo-se a Moody.

--Vamos sim, é melhor irmos logo, pois quanto mais demorarmos, pior ficará para explicarmos o que aconteceu. Vamos via flu mesmo, é melhor.

--Neville, você está bem? Está sentindo alguma dor? – Perguntou Arthur, com o braço em volta dos ombros do garoto que acolheu.

Neville não tirava os olhos de Harry. Respondeu sem pensar.

--Não... Está tudo bem. Só esses arranhões que estão ardendo um pouco, acho que não é nada demais. Estou preocupado com Harry. Posso ficar aqui com ele?

--Não, vamos embora. É melhor você descansar em casa. Já chega termos dois internados na família.

O garoto estava assustado, mas bem, exceto uns machucados no rosto e braço. Moddy pediu para a curandeira cuidar do garoto. Ele recebeu poção para se acalmar e para a dor, além de um líquido púrpura nos arranhões que ardeu um bocado, fazendo os olhos do garoto lacrimejarem.

--Podemos ir embora agora? – Perguntou, depois de confirmar que Neville estava bem.

--Podemos sim, professor. É sempre assim... os ataques, sabe... Naquele dia no Ministério foi pior, foi bem pior... – Comentou, lembrando-se do que havia passado no Ministério junto com Harry e os amigos. – Mas não tenho medo... Vou fazer o que tiver que fazer para que toda essa guerra acabe. – Na verdade ele não falava para ninguém, expressava seus pensamentos em voz alta apenas.

--Eu vou ficar com Harry. Não vou deixá-lo sozinho. Quando ele acordar vai dar trabalho se não tiver alguém conhecido por perto. – Informou Lupin, que conhecia Harry muito bem.

Saíram para o saguão do hospital em direção a uma lareira, acharam uma com pouca fila. Enquanto esperavam que a fila andasse, discutiam sobre como iam contar a todos sobre o ocorrido. Arthur mantinha o braço nos ombros de Neville, ele era como um de seus filhos agora.

Quando chegaram na sala de estar da nova Sede da Ordem, foi com alivio que viram que Tonks e os gêmeos já estavam lá. Tonks, sentada entre as meninas chorosas, consolava-as. Era óbvio que havia contato tudo sobre a destruição do Medalhão, o incidente e o ataque.

Molly estava com o coração nas mãos, os olhos não paravam de lacrimejar e lágrimas teimosas escorriam pelo seu rosto rechonchudo de tão preocupada com o marido, com o filho e com Harry, a quem tinha como filho também.

Quando Arthur saiu da lareira, ela deu um pequeno pulo com se tivesse mola na poltrona onde estivera sentada e o abraçou carinhosamente, conferindo se estava bem cuidado enquanto perguntava:

--Arthur... Arthur, você está bem? Mas como foi isso? Como eles entraram no Castelo?

--Estou bem, Molly. Ah... Como entraram... Entraram da mesma forma que entraram no final do trimestre.

--E você, Neville, meu filho... Como você está? Sente alguma dor? – Perguntou, enquanto puxava-o para mais um dos tantos abraços apertados que distribuía aos queridos.

--Não, senhora... Está tudo bem comigo. Cuidaram de mim no hospital.

Gina, depois que verificou que o pai e amigo estavam bem, simplesmente comunicou:

--Vou agora ver Harry e ninguém vai me impedir. – Atirada do jeito que era falou e agiu. Pegou todos de surpresa, não tiveram tempo de segurá-la. Quando se deram conta da situação, ela já havia atirado pó de flu na lareira e desaparecido nas chamas verdes vivas. Hermione até então chorando baixinho apoiada em Tonks, mas vendo a atitude da amiga simplesmente fez o mesmo, sem nada dizer.

--Vou junto. – Manifestou-se Neville, tomando a mesma atitude das meninas. Ele já havia pedido para ficar no hospital junto com Harry, mas foi impedido. Agora fez o que já estava com vontade antes mesmo de chegar em casa.

O restante do pessoal não teve alternativa senão segui-los, não sem antes pegarem capas e agasalhos para os três que saíram intempestivamente.

Chegando ao hospital, Gina se dirigiu rapidamente ao 4º andar, onde sabia que eram tratados os pacientes com Danos por Magia. Ela se lembrava bem quando o pai ficara internado lá.

Não foi difícil descobrir o quarto, uma vez que tinha seguranças na porta. Ai, coitados dos seguranças, eles não podiam deixá-las entrar. Tinham ordens, e eram cumpridores de seus deveres. Mas não esperavam ter que enfrentar uma ruiva tão exaltada, insolentemente ela apontava a varinha na cara deles, chantageando-os em azará-los com qualquer feitiço que viesse à cabeça.

--Eu vou entrar quer o senhor me deixe ou não. Eu quero entrar no quarto agora. Sai da frente! – Ela empurrava o segurança para o lado, apontando a varinha de forma audaciosa.

Dessa vez Hermione, sempre tão correta em seguir as leis bruxas, não se manifestou, deixou que Gina fizesse o que queria e ainda ajudou-a a engrossar as ameaças.

O escândalo foi tão grande que Remo, que estava tirando um merecido cochilo, acordou assustado com a gritaria que vinha do lado de fora do quarto. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Gina e Hermione aprontando todas. Dois furacões passaram por ele.

--Harry, Harry! – Chamou baixinho. – Fala comigo. Você pode me ouvir? Sou eu, Gina. – Deu um beijo no rosto dele.

--Gina, ele está dormindo, tomou várias poções e não acordará tão já. Só temos que esperar, é tudo que podemos fazer. – Ela olhou para o professor e aceitou a explicação com um aceno de cabeça.

Foi para junto do irmão ver se ele estava bem, que embora deitado, estava acordado. Beijou-lhe o rosto. Hermione chorava silenciosa ao lado dele, passando as mãos em seus cabelos carinhosamente, perguntando o que havia ocorrido.

Rony, falando baixo, contou com calma tudo o que havia acontecido, descreveu o desespero para saírem de Hogwarts. As meninas eram boas ouvintes e não interromperam a narrativa.

--Então... Harry estava sendo atacado por todos os lados, mas não dava só para cuidar dele, a gente tinha ficar atento também aos feitiços que vinham em nossa direção. Nossa, foi terrível... Vocês não imaginam... Nunca me senti numa situação tão desesperadora.

ogwarts h

Não demorou muito para o restante do pessoal chegar ao hospital e ver que os meninos doentes estavam sendo bem assistidos. O braço de Rony onde brotaram os furúnculos estava bem enfaixado e ele não sentia mais dor. Agora, sentado abraçado a Mione que já estava mais calma, não tirava os olhos do amigo. Os quatro estavam realmente preocupados.

Harry dormia o sono induzido pela poção que tomara, mas se mexia muito, estava agitado... Devia estar sentindo muitas dores, gemia levando as mãos aos olhos. Lupin vigiava os movimentos do garoto, não deixando que ele tocasse os olhos.

Gina pegou uma cadeira, colocou-a ao lado da cama do namorado e ali sentou. Molly sabia que dali ela não sairia enquanto Harry não acordasse. Se insistisse a garota poderia fazer um escândalo... não iria adiantar insistir.

Lupin, sabendo que os três não iriam embora mesmo, conjurou três confortáveis poltronas, para que pelo menos ficassem bem acomodados. A noite passou sem nenhuma novidade.

Num lugar muito longe...


	17. No hospital

**17 – No hospital**

Apesar de estar mortificado por mais uma vez ter perdido a oportunidade de pôr as mãos em cima de Harry Potter e assim dar fim de uma vez por todas na maldita profecia, Voldemort estava satisfeito com as notícias que Bellatriz lhe dera.

--Então o garoto está machucado. Bom, muito bom. Ele não pode fazer nada. Que ótimo! – Lord Voldemort estava realmente satisfeito em saber Harry Potter doente.

--É, Mestre, mas o garoto sumiu. Quando olhei em volta, ele não estava mais lá.

--Mas claro... Devem ter usado o Feitiço da Desilusão. Com certeza ele deve estar em St. Mungus, é pra lá que levam os doentes que sofreram danos por qualquer tipo magia. – Disse, com um sorriso no rasgo que tinha no lugar da boca. – Lord Voldemort pensava com lógica.

Os Comensais da Morte estavam reunidos na grande sala do quartel-general de Lord Voldemort e vangloriavam-se do ataque em Hogwarts.

--Vocês fugiram, seus idiotas! Todos vocês são uns covardes. Foi só os aurores chegarem que vocês fugiram com o rabinho entre as pernas.

--Mestre, foi Bellatriz que mandou que nos retirássemos. Nós teríamos ficado e dado cabo deles com certeza. Mas ela mandou que viéssemos embora. – Respondeu educadamente Nott, com olhos baixos em sinal de respeito.

Lord Voldemort não deu atenção à explicação de Nott. Seus pensamentos já estavam buscando outra forma de conseguir capturar o menino que sobreviveu.

--Bella, como Draco se saiu?

--Atacou muito bem, Mestre. Até que leva jeito, essa miniatura de Lucius. – Respondeu sarcástica.

Draco estava em pé afastado o bastante de Voldemort, mantinha seus olhos quase cobertos pelo capuz da capa negra, olhava para o chão. Se o Mestre pudesse ver seu rosto inteiro notaria que o novo membro não mostrava expressão nenhuma. Era como se não tivesse sentimento nenhum. Snape estava a seu lado, mas eles não conversavam.

--Ótimo! Draco, a partir de agora você participará de todos os ataques. Seja esperto e não faça besteira como o atrevido e idiota de seu pai, não se deixe pegar e não me decepcione, menino.

--Sim senhor, Mestre. – Respondeu com os olhos baixos sem encarar o Lord.

--Ataquem o Ministério e deixem os aurores no chão e depois o hospital. – Mandou. – Bella, entre no hospital sem ser notada e me traga o garoto. Não faça mais besteiras. Você ouviu o que eu disse?

Voldemort tinha certeza que dessa vez não teria como Harry Potter escapar. Qual doente fugiria estando entravado em cima de uma cama?

--Sim, Mestre. – Respondeu obediente. – Dessa vez a captura é certa. – Arrematou com o característico sorriso maquiavélico.

Bellatriz ainda olhava cheia de ressentimento para Rabicho. "O rato traidor", como passara a chamá-lo desde o dia em que fora castigada. Sempre que se lembrava do que tinha sofrido por causa dele pensava – "Você ainda vai me pagar caro".

Pedro tinha se saído bem avisando o Mestre que Harry Potter estava em Hogwarts. Um golpe de pura sorte apenas. Mas isso não iria ficar assim. Ela armaria uma para que ela e só ela ficasse em evidencia e nas boas graças com o Voldemort. Ela não aceitava de jeito nenhum ser passada para trás.

--Draco. – chamou Snape.

--Que foi?

--Precisamos conversar. Você precisa intensificar seus ataques.

--Certamente. – Respondeu e virou as costas para o antigo professor se dirigindo para o interior do quartel general de Voldemort.

11 de setembro

--Saiam todos... Vamos... Todos para fora do quarto. – Disse tocando-os do quarto. - Temos muito que fazer por esse menino. – Colocou a mão na testa de Harry. - A temperatura não está boa, ele vai acordar a qualquer momento. – Madame Pomfrey falava e agia rápido. - Vamos examiná-lo, temos muito que fazer. E não queremos ninguém aqui dentro, entendeu, mocinha? – Falou olhando para Gina.

Papoula Pomfrey, a enfermeira de Hogwarts, estava na casa dos familiares e quando avisada por Minerva sobre o estado de saúde de Harry, não pensou duas vezes, reuniu seu material particular e se dirigiu para o hospital. Não que não confiasse nas competências dos profissionais de St. Mungus, mas preferia estar perto do aluno de quem já cuidara tantas vezes. Conhecia o garoto e sabia lidar com ele. Além disso, era sempre bom ter alguém da Ordem dentro do hospital numa situação dessa.

--Não tem problema, fico no corredor mesmo. Mas daqui não saio. E estou avisando, vou estar bem aqui quando ele acordar, quero e vou falar com ele. – Informou Gina, olhando profundamente para Madame Pomfrey, apontando para dentro do quarto.

--Eu também. Vou ficar com Gina. – Disse Hermione, solidária.

--Tá. Então agora vão para fora.

As medibruxas se entreolharam. As meninas eram realmente determinadas e não arredariam o pé dali enquanto não conseguissem falar com Harry.

Enquanto as meninas se dirigiam para o corredor, Madame Pomfrey examinava Rony e informava que ele já podia deixar o hospital, porém continuaria com o braço enfaixado até o dia seguinte por precaução e deveria continuar a tomar a poção por mais dois dias.

Perto do meio-dia Harry acordou com um gemido longo e doloroso, levando as mãos no rosto e ficou agitado.

--Que é isso nos meus olhos? Tira... Tira isso daqui. – Sentou-se e começou a tentar arrancar as bandagens, mas quando relou nos olhos sentiu dor e parou.

Ansioso e nervoso, quis saber onde estava e por quê. Madame Pomfrey segurou as mãos dele com paciência, identificou-se e informou-o que ele estava no hospital.

--Não, senhor Potter. Não faça isso... Seus olhos estão muito machucados. – Madame Pomfrey foi rápida em segurar as mãos dele. – Acalme-se, sim? Já vamos tirar as bandagens da sua cabeça. Fique quieto um instante.

As curandeiras removeram as bandagens já sujas da secreção que não parava de escorrer, mas não esperavam o grito que Harry deu, um grito de desespero.

-- Por que não estou enxergando? Que aconteceu comigo? Remo, cadê você? – Falava num fôlego só. Ele não se lembrava do que havia acontecido.

As curandeiras e Lupin num atino trocaram um olhar que significava "o que está acontecendo?". Mas não falariam nada na frente de Harry, afinal nem eles sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

--Senhor Harry Potter, o senhor sofreu um grave acidente. Deixe-nos lhe ajudar, está bem? O senhor não está bem.

--Estou aqui, Harry... Acalme-se... – Disse Lupin firme, segurando nos ombros do garoto, forçando-o a permanecer deitado, impedindo que se mexesse demais. – Harry... Estamos todos com você. A professora Minerva, toda a família Weasley, os professores e Hermione estão esperando lá fora para te ver. Agora fique quieto para receber os tratamentos. Logo os curandeiros farão um exame mais apurado e aí sim saberemos o que aconteceu, está bem?

Informar ao garoto que ele não estava sozinho e que todos estavam esperando para vê-lo surtiu resultado imediato, ele aquietou-se.

--Quero falar com eles. – Disse com a voz sumida. A dor não lhe dava trégua. – Ai... Meus olhos estão doendo.

Uma das medibruxas deixou o quarto em perfeito silêncio. Não demorou e voltou acompanhada por um medibruxo de idade avançada, cuja aparência impunha respeito. Silenciosamente ele presenciou a angústia do garoto.

--Claro que estão! Beba isso... Logo vai passar a dor. – Harry bebeu sem reclamar, a dor era muito grande.

--Bem, bem. Calma, menino... Vamos ver o que está acontecendo com seus olhos. Por favor, fique quieto enquanto te examino. – Manifestou-se o respeitável medibruxo.

Harry estranhando a autoridade da voz obedeceu sem questionar.

Depois do exame o medibruxo mandou que as curandeiras fizessem o curativo e fez um sinal para Lupin informando que conversariam fora do quarto. Lupin confirmou com a cabeça.

--Quero falar com meus amigos. – A voz de Harry era um murmúrio.

--Depois que fizermos os curativos eu os chamo. Agora nos deixe fazer nosso trabalho para que o senhor melhore rápido.

O garoto ficou quieto enquanto as medibruxas cuidavam delicadamente de seus olhos, mas não parou de conversar com Lupin com palavras enroladas.

--Já venho, Harry. Vou avisar os outros que você já acordou. Eu já volto. – Foi a desculpa que Lupin deu para poder sair do quarto sem levantar suspeitas, já que iria conversar com o medibruxo.

--Bom, senhor Lupin. Harry Potter está cego. Mas é claro que vamos fazer tudo o que for possível para que ele recupere a visão. Não vai ser fácil. – Informou o medibruxo. – Pode voltar para o quarto, é essencial que o menino não fique agitado, ele terá dores.

Lupin entrou no quarto já conversando com Harry, atendendo às primeiras instruções do respeitável senhor.

--Remo, o que aconteceu? Não consigo me lembrar muito bem das coisas.

--Harry, quando você destruiu o Escudo saiu uma fumaça que envolveu a todos nós e afetou seus olhos. Não sabemos por que você não esta enxergando.

Como Harry não perguntara nada do ataque, deliberadamente Lupin omitiu tudo, para evitar que ele ficasse agitado demais.

--Quê? Mas vou voltar a enxergar, não é? – Perguntou ansioso. – Quando vou sair daqui e ir pra casa?

--Não sei, Harry. Entenda, só sabemos que seu estado não é muito fácil. Você vai continuar aqui, sinto muito.

Harry gemeu alto de desespero e de dor.

--Por quanto tempo vou ter que ficar aqui? Não quero ficar sozinho! Quero ir embora. – Algumas palavras que pronunciava saiam meio enroladas.

--Não sei quanto tempo ficará internado, mas vou ficar com você o tempo que for necessário. Não se preocupe.

Quando as medibruxas terminaram de fazer os devidos curativos, madame Pomfrey colocou um copo na mão dele e mandou que tomasse.

--O que é isso?

--Uma poção para dormir com remédio para febre.

--Não. Primeiro vou conversar com meus amigos. Depois tomo.

--Tome agora. – Insistiu a curandeira. – O senhor está com febre alta e precisa descansar, nem falando direito o senhor está.

--Não. Depois. Se eu tomar agora caio no sono e quero falar com meus amigos.

--Deixe ele conversar com os amigos primeiro. Do contrário ele não vai sossegar. – Disse Lupin, conciliador.

--Ahhh! Está bem. – Respondeu a curandeira, inconformada. – Mas ele vai tomar esta poção daqui a pouquinho. – Retalhou firme. – Senhor Potter, o senhor só vai conversar por alguns minutos. Entendeu?

Gina, colada na porta do quarto, ouviu Lupin dizer que iria ficar no hospital com Harry. Empurrando a porta entrou no quarto sem autorização, dizendo:

--Eu também vou ficar com você.

--Gina? – Perguntou, mas sua voz não mostrava emoção.

--Estou aqui. – Disse ela, segurando sua mão.

--Cadê o Rony e Neville? Eles estão bem?

Rony, que permanecia no quarto, tinha recebido ordem de ficar de boca fechada, estava quieto sentado em sua cama e respondeu antes de Gina.

--Estou aqui, cara. Estou bem. Neville esta lá fora. Tá tudo bem com ele.

Harry sossegou um pouco ao saber que os amigos estavam bem.

Os outros que estavam esperando do lado de fora do quarto foram autorizados a entrar, porém por pouquíssimo tempo. A preocupação com o amigo era grande demais e já sabiam que o quadro de saúde dele era dos mais delicados, pois tinham ouvido, em silêncio, a conversa de Remo e o distinto medibruxo. Mas a visita não demorou muito. As curandeiras logo expulsaram todos para fora do quarto alegando, com razão, que o garoto precisava de sono para poder se recuperar bem. Porém não conseguiram tirar Gina, Rony, Hermione e Neville. Eles eram teimosos demais para ceder facilmente. Lupin interferiu novamente, dizendo que era melhor deixá-los ficar um pouco mais, assim Harry ficaria mais calmo. Muito contra a vontade, a curandeira e Madame Pomfrey acabaram concordando, já que ele ficaria mais tranqüilo. Na verdade Lupin queria ver o amigo feliz, e iria continuar interferindo até que Harry ficasse mais calmo. Todo o acontecido já era triste demais para o garoto.

--Hora de tomar a poção. Tome sem reclamar, Harry. Agora. – Mandou Madame Pomfrey, com um tom de voz que não admitia contestação.

Harry primeiro se sentou na cama, mesmo contra a vontade de Madame Pomfrey e, segurando o copo que ela lhe colocava nas mãos, engoliu a poção sabendo que iria dormir muito rápido.

Apesar de seu estado ser grave e das dores que sentia, ele queria porque queria ficar acordado, mas foi vencido pela poção. Finalmente adormeceu.

Lupin aproveitou a oportunidade para levar os garotos para casa, todos precisavam descansar, principalmente Rony. Prometeu que os traria de volta tão logo fosse possível. Madame Pomfrey se ofereceu para ficar com Harry no quarto, dessa forma Lupin também poderia ir embora e repousar. O antigo professor estava um caco. Ela garantiu que o garoto só acordaria depois de pelo menos 15 horas, a poção era muito concentrada. Vencidos pelos argumentos, acabaram aceitando a sugestão do professor, não sem antes garantirem que realmente voltariam para o hospital no dia seguinte.

Foram embora via flu. Chegando na antiga casa de Dumbledore, cada um deles se fechou no seu mundinho particular e logo depois do jantar foram deitar. Não estavam com muita vontade de conversar. Sentiam-se desolados pelo estado do amigo.

De madrugada Hermione acordou ansiosa. Sentia seu coração apertado por causa do estado de Harry, a quem amava como a um irmão. Andava pra lá e pra cá dentro do pequeno quarto. Gina acordou com o barulho que a amiga fazia e perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

--Gina. Não dá para ficar parada. Precisamos ajudar Harry. Quando estava no primeiro ano de Hogwarts li e estudei num livro as descobertas do Professor Dumbledore sobre o Sangue de Dragão, ele tem muitas utilidades e aplicações e tenho certeza absoluta que pode ajudar Harry. Mais que droga não ter decorado todas as informações e não saber como preparar as poções de cor! Preciso desse livro novamente, mas ele está em Hogwarts. – Hermione estava indignada consigo mesma. Como podia não saber as poções de cor?

--É mesmo! Também estudei. Então vamos tratar de consegui-lo rápido. – Disse, sentando-se na cama completamente desperta. – E como vamos fazer para conseguir o livro?

--Não sei. Mas vou dar um jeito. – Respondeu espremendo os olhos. Numa atitude impulsiva saiu do quarto. Gina foi atrás ver o que a amiga iria aprontar.

Hermione foi para a sala de estar, pegou pena e pergaminho na escrivaninha e começou a escrever freneticamente, não dando atenção às perguntas que Gina fazia.

--Gina, volte para o quarto, prometo te contar tudo daqui a pouco, ok?

Não queria que as encontrassem na sala e ficassem fazendo perguntas. Gina atendeu. Demorou um bocado, quando voltou mostrava um ar de satisfeita.

--Para quem você estava escrevendo?

--Escrevi uma carta para a Professora McGonagall. Expliquei para ela a situação e pedi para que ela mandasse o Dobby trazer o livro para mim.

--Você a acordou?

--Não! Claro que não. Escrevi a carta e a coloquei por debaixo da porta. Assim, ela a lerá logo que acordar e pode providenciar o que pedi.

O dia amanheceu e com ele os garotos ansiosos, cobrando de Lupin a ida para o hospital.

--Vocês só vão para o hospital depois que estiverem bem alimentados. Já chega de doentes na casa. Não quero saber de desculpas. – Falou Molly, muito brava, vendo a ansiedade que demonstravam para irem para o hospital. – E você, Rony, pode tratar de engolir toda a poção. – Finalizou, colocando um copo com o medicamento nas mãos do filho.

E ficou plantada em frente aos quatro com as mãos nos quadris até que se deu por satisfeita. Eles estavam alimentados.

Rápido demais para o gosto da Senhora Weasley, os garotos vestiram as capas e ficaram esperando por Lupin impacientemente em frente à lareira. Gina perguntou para Hermione.

--Dobby já chegou?

--Não, acho que ainda não deu tempo de achar o livro. A professora McGonagall deve ter ido só hoje muito cedo para Hogwarts, pois não a vi na mesa do café, e olhe que estou acordada desde muito cedo.

--Por que está esperando por Dobby? – Quis saber Rony.

Enquanto as meninas o colocavam a par do assunto, notaram que o Professor vestia capa para saírem. Não demoraram a chegar ao quarto de Harry, que ainda dormia.

Nesse meio tempo, Remo se inteirou sobre o estado de garoto. As notícias não eram nada animadoras. Harry tinha piorado muito durante a madrugada. Gina teve um ataque de nervos ao saber do real estado de saúde do namorado. Foi necessário Lupin dar um basta, ameaçando-a mandá-la para casa, pois no estado em que estava não ajudaria em nada.

Lupin e os amigos ficaram até a noite junto a Harry, que dormia e gemia. Acordou apenas por breves momentos e Lupin duvidava que ele estivesse consciente para notar quem estava no quarto.

Quando chegaram à Sede ficaram em volta da mesa da cozinha, conversando sobre Harry enquanto tomavam um breve lanche antes de se recolherem.

Dobby chegou tarde da noite com as orelhas murchas e com grossas lágrimas escorrendo de seus grandes olhos verdes.

--Que demora, Dobby, me dê o livro. – Disse Hermione, ansiosa.

--Dobby não achou o livro senhorita Hermione. Professora McGonagall mandou esse bilhete. – E começou a bater a cabeça na parede, se punindo pela falha.

--Pára Dobby, pára! - Disse a garota, segurando o elfo pela parte de trás da gravata, impedindo que se auto castigasse enquanto lia a carta que a professora havia mandado.

Hermione leu o bilhete.

" Cara Hermione.

Sinto muito, mas não encontramos o livro, sumiram todos eles".

Chego amanhã à tarde.

Profª. Minerva McGonagall.

--Mas eu lembro que havia vários exemplares na biblioteca. – Disse Hermione, respondendo para o bilhete como se ele entendesse.

--Me conte o que aconteceu, Dobby.

--Dobby e professora Mcgonagall procurou em toda biblioteca. Dobby viu todos os livros e na sala do diretor também. Num tá lá. – Respondeu, balançando a cabeça, as orelhas se movimentando como duas grandes ventarolas. - Dobby mau, não atendeu a amiga do senhor Harry Potter.

--Atendeu sim, você não tem culpa de o livro não estar em Hogwarts.

--Que livro é esse, Hermione? – Perguntou Senhor Weasley.

Hermione explicou tudo o que sabia e o que não sabia sobre o uso do sangue de dragão.

Depois dos breves momentos do dia anterior em que dera sinais de ter despertado, Harry não acordou mais, seu estado apresentava uma piora acentuada. Temperatura alta, se debatia muito na cama. Constantemente levava as mãos aos olhos, eles deviam estar doendo muito, a contar pela atitude involuntária. Murmurava palavras soltas e frases sem nexo. Em volta de seus olhos começaram a aparecer, aqui e ali, manchas esverdeadas, sinais nítidos de que o veneno da fumaça estava se alastrando e impregnando seu corpo.

Harry já estava inconsciente há três dias e, apesar de todo tratamento que estava recebendo, não apresentava melhora, ao contrário.

O medibruxo chefe do hospital, aquele respeitável senhor, pediu uma reunião com os principais profissionais para discutirem soluções que seriam mais viáveis no caso de Harry. Chegou à conclusão que o melhor seria fazerem tratamento à base de Sangue de Dragão. O problema era que Sangue de Dragão além de muito difícil de se encontrar, era caríssimo. O hospital não tinha em estoque e muito menos verba disponível para comprar.

Os medibruxos expuseram a situação para o amigo do menino que sobreviveu. Lupin, muito sensatamente disse que dinheiro não seria problema, uma vez que Harry tinha recursos suficientes para arcar com as despesas que fossem necessárias. O problema era onde encontra o bendito medicamento. Se Harry acordasse e soubesse que não haviam comprado o remédio por falta de dinheiro, iria ficar bravo por não terem tomado a decisão de usarem todos galeões necessários para a sua cura.

Remo Lupin chegou em casa bem desanimado e pensativo. Sentando-se no confortável sofá da sala de estar da Sede contou para os amigos a conversa tivera com os medibruxos responsáveis por Harry.

--Pois é. Não estou preocupado com quantos galeões gastaremos, Harry tem uma boa situação financeira e tenho como entrar no cofre para pegar a quantia que for necessária. O problema é como conseguir o medicamento para preparar a poção. Segundo os medibruxos é a última alternativa para Harry.

--Bom... Ficarmos aqui parados é que não podemos, não é mesmo? Vou procurar uns amigos e ver se consigo o medicamento, ou pelo menos alguma indicação de onde posso conseguir. Já vou indo, espero não demorar. – Moody vestindo a capa pronto para desaparatar, parou olhando espantado para o que Hermione falava.

--Talvez Carlinhos consiga Sangue de Dragão na Romênia com os amigos. Vou perguntar quando ele chegar em casa. – Falou Molly ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione.

-- Eu sei onde conseguir o Sangue de Dragão – Falou Hermione sem pensar com o olhar perdido.

A menina que até então escutava tudo calada piscou para Rony.

Todos olharam para ela com olhares espantados.

--Eu escutei direito Hermione? Você disse que sabe onde conseguir o remédio? – Perguntou Arthur mais duvidando que acreditando na garota. – Veja bem, Hermione, sangue de dragão não se consegue em qualquer esquina, é raríssimo.

--Eu sei. E sei também onde pode consegui-lo muito facilmente. – Afirmou.

Rony estava branco. Ele não acreditava que Hermione iria contar que entrara escondida na masmorra do professor Snape para roubar ingredientes para a poção polissuco quando estavam no segundo ano da escola.

--Onde? – Quis saber Alastor.

--Na masmorra de Snape.

--Onde? – Perguntaram todos numa só voz.

--Francamente... Vocês escutaram bem que eu sei. Eu... disse... na... masmorra... de... Snape. – Falou acentuando cada uma das palavras.

--Hermione olhe para mim. Explique-se. – Mandou Moody sentando bem perto da menina, segurando seu queixo para que olhasse nos olhos dele.

Ela suspirou afastando a mão do professor Moody de seu rosto num gesto de impaciência.

--Vi o sangue de dragão quando cumpri uma detenção; Snape me mandou catalogar todos os ingredientes que tinha nas prateleiras. Ele tinha várias garrafinhas. – E dando um tapinha na testa continuou. – Eu sabia que Sangue de Dragão ia ajudar Harry, pedi para professora McGonagall pedir para Dobby me trazer o livro que estava Hogwarts, mas ele não encontrou. Sumiram todos os livros que fala do Sangue de Dragão. Todos! – E continuou rapidamente. – Conseguiremos o medicamento na masmorra do Professor Snape, com certeza. – Descaradamente Hermione mentiu. Claro, ela não contaria como tinha entrado escondida na sala do professor. Se contasse com certeza seria censurada.

--Então é lá que vamos buscar. – concluiu Arthur. E vou já. – Arrematou se pondo em pé.

--Arthur pode ser perigoso, você tem consciência disso?

--Ahhh! Tenho sim. Mas somos os únicos amigos que ele tem, não é mesmo Lupin?

--Não. Você fica, eu vou. Vocês voltem para o hospital. – Disse apontando para Arthur e Remo. – Me encontro com vocês lá tão logo eu volte de Hogwarts. – Orientou Alastor. – Se conheço Snape, ele deve ter trancado a porta com feitiço. – Avisem Hagrid que estou indo.

--Vou junto. - Disse Hermione já em pé.

--Ta. Vamos, pegue sua capa. – Ela arregalou os olhos... Nossa ele não negou o pedido dela. Num piscar de olhos ela ficou pronta.

E sem falarem mais nada, aparataram para Hogsmead.

--Hagrid. – Chamou adentrando pelos gramados da escola manquetolando acompanhado por Hermione.

--Professor Moody, já estava te esperando, vamos. Hermione! Que bom te ver menina! Com ele está?

--Nada bem Hagrid, nada bem...

--Vou visitá-lo assim que for possível. Vocês sabem... Não da para deixar a professora sozinha aqui no castelo. Aquele aborto imprestável do Filch não ajuda em nada. Não sei o que ele ainda faz aqui... – disse bufando. – Se escutar um barulho estranho é o primeiro a se esconder, aquele aborto inútil! E estou fazendo um favor para Harry também. No momento não posso ir... Estou ocupado.

--O que você esta fazendo para Harry? – Quis saber Hermione.

--Depois conto para todos. Agora não. – Respondeu enquanto caminhavam apressados pelos gramados da propriedade.

Entraram no castelo. O clima do castelo era aterrador sem a alegria e alarido dos alunos. Escola era para ter alunos e não ficar vazia do jeito que estava. Desceram para a masmorra de Snape; como previa a sala estava devidamente lacrada. Foi necessário usar uma enxurrada de feitiços para conseguir abrir a porta. Severo era extremamente rabugento e ciumento com seus ingredientes e poções. Na verdade ele se achava o máximo em poções. Demoraram um bocado para conseguir abrir a porta. Hagrid já estava com vontade que colocar a porta abaixo com a força dos braços, que não era pouca, como se fosse possível.

Olho-Tonto, Hagrid e Hermione entraram na sinistra masmorra meio ressabiados, afinal não sabiam o que poderiam encontrar por lá. Moody passou as estantes em revista com o olhar analisando-as. Elas apresentavam uma lógica na arrumação que só mesmo o dono dela é que entenderia.

--Ele mudou a organização! – Exclamou a menina. – Ta tudo muito diferente. Não era assim que estava quando estive aqui.

Hermione andava pela masmorra olhando todas as prateleiras. Eles não conseguiam identificar a lógica organização, algumas estantes estavam arrumadas por cores, outras em ordem alfabética, e outras ainda por tamanho de frascos, indo menor para o maior e vise e versa. Vai entender a

cabeça do professor que tinha de presente a aversão da maioria dos alunos da escola. Era sem dúvida nenhuma o professor mais odiado e ele não movia uma palha para tentar ao menos reverter esse sentimento. Parecia gostar de ser odiado.

Com paciência Hagrid e Moody passaram em revista todas as prateleiras mais altas da estante do antigo professor, enquanto Hermione, agachada procurava nas partes mais baixas. Depois de algum tempo, conseguiram localizaram o medicamento numa das prateleiras mais altas e na segunda fila. Realmente vários frascos, porém cada um deles tinha um rótulo diferente.

--Está aqui! – Informou Hagrid.

Hermione, rapidamente arrastou uma escadinha e subiu para ver onde Hagrid apontava.

--Deixe-me ver. – Pediu Alastor.

--Você tem idéia de qual desses frascos é o indicado para Harry, Hermione?

--Não, professor... No livro não constavam essas explicações, informava para que servia e como preparar algumas poções.

Qual seria o indicado para o caso de Harry e principalmente, seria um daqueles? Não sabendo qual dos vidrinhos escolher decidiu que levaria todos. O problema foi conseguir tirar os frasquinhos das prateleiras sem quebra-los, estavam colados. Alastor bufou exasperado. "Maldito Snape e seu medo em ter o depósito assaltado".

Hagrid queria que o professor levasse o medicamento com prateleira e tudo.

--Eu a arranco daí professor. – Disse se referindo a prateleira onde os medicamento estava colado.

--Eu não vou levar porcaria de prateleira nenhuma, Hagrid...

Mais uma enxurrada de feitiços foi lançada até conseguir soltar os benditos da prateleira, depois dos vidrinhos descolados, acondicionou todos eles numa sacola conjurada para levá-los a salvo para o hospital.

Quando ia saindo da sala, Olho-Tonto notou numa das estantes, umas garrafinhas com um líquido absolutamente transparente. Olhou-os com cuidado, abriu um deles e cheirou. Nada... Não tinha cheiro nenhum. Com um sorriso pegou todos os pequenos frascos e guardou junto com o sangue de dragão.

--Nossa Alastor! Pensei que você não viesse mais hoje. Porque tanta demora?

--Porque o maldito do Snape literalmente lacrou a masmorra. Tive que usar uma quantidade absurda de feitiços para conseguir entrar e outros tantos para desgrudar os recipientes das prateleiras. Esse cara é doido, isso sim... Hagrid queria botar a porta a baixo aos murros. – Contou passando as mãos pelos cabelos já despenteados. – Segurar Hagrid não é tão fácil como vocês pensam. Hagrid tem cada uma...

Chamaram o medibruxo chefe e mostraram as garrafinhas.

--É está. – Disse pegando uma garrafinha específica animado. – Mas não vamos precisar de tudo. Depois devolvo o restante. Não precisam esperar. Eu aviso quando estiver pronta. Podem ir embora.

--Não. Vamos ficar aqui mesmo até que a poção esteja pronta, não se preocupe conosco. – Respondeu Arthur para o medibruxo que já andava apressado em direção a uma porta não identificada no final do corredor com um guarda postado na porta.

--Tome Hermione. Leve-os com você para a Sede, isso custa peso Galeões. – Pedir Arthur entregando a sacola para a garota que foi mandada embora do hospital.

--Como será que Snape conseguiu tanto sangue de dragão? Isso é muito caro! Ele não é rico pelo que sei. É muito esquisito ele ter toda essa quantidade guardada. E ele se precaveu colando-as nas prateleiras.

--Ele é muito traiçoeiro, não é mesmo? Depois de tudo que ele fez em retribuição a Dumbledore. – Retalhou Lupin amargurado se lembrando do que o professor havia feito.

Os lideres da Ordem de Fênix continuaram no hospital até que o medibruxo que pegou a garrafinha com o sangue de dragão saísse da dita cuja porta sem identificação por onde havia entrado, o que não foi tão rápido com estavam esperando. Algumas horas havia se passaram.

--Pronto. Está aqui a poção necessária para ministramos em Harry. Sorte que ela não é demorada para ser preparada. Não precisa de maturação... Graças a Merlin... – Já foi informando tão logo encontrou os três amigos que estava de plantão perto da porta do quarto de Harry. – As curandeiras especializadas estão preparando a pasta para os olhos, ela demora um pouco mais, mas ficará pronta ainda hoje.

Harry ainda inconsciente nem desconfiava que tomava a poção por meio de conta-gotas que as enfermeiras pacientemente pingavam em sua boca entreaberta.

Lupin decidiu ficar no hospital sozinho e fez pé firme em não mais levar nenhum dos garotos com ele alegando que não adiantava eles irem, pois Harry estava inconsciente. Molly agradeceu a atitude do amigo.

Quando Lupin chegou no final do dia do dia seguinte, informou que tinham dado a poção de sangue de dragão a Harry. Agora é uma questão de tempo. Não temos mais nada a fazer. Está nas mãos de Merlin.


	18. Os Ataque

**18 – Os Ataques**

Rufo Scrimgeour, Ministro da Magia, estava possesso. Gritava aos quatro ventos, na reunião com os aurores.

--Eu não disse, eu não disse? Eu sempre tive razão! Os malditos entraram em Hogwarts de novo. Entraram de novo! Entraram de novo! – Exclamava indignado, levantando as mãos para o alto enquanto andava em círculos em volta de sua mesa na sala lotada e abafada.

--Chefe, o senhor está se repetindo. – Falou Quim calmo.

--E se a escola estivesse aberta e cheia de alunos, hein? O que é que teria acontecido? Ãã? Me digam? A essa hora eu estaria crucificado nu no meio da rua, que nem "Budas", servindo de chacota para toda comunidade bruxa.

--É "Judas" e não "Budas", chefe. – Respondeu um dos aurores que tinha descendência trouxa. – E ele não foi crucificado nu.

--Como foi que o Profeta Diário ficou sabendo da invasão? A comunidade mágica ficou desesperada. Mais um ataque! – O Ministro estava ensandecido. Queria respostas e não as tinha.

De alguma forma, não se sabe como, a notícia da nova invasão à escola vazou e o Profeta Diário publicou na primeira página a matéria no maior sensacionalismo. A comunidade bruxa enlouqueceu e de quebra quase enlouqueceu o Ministro também.

Depois da morte de Cacique Supremo da Corte dos Bruxos, a comunidade bruxa estava indo de mal a pior. Ninguém acreditava em ninguém. Dumbledore, com seu jeito característico, tinha o carisma necessário para acalmar a todos com palavras simples e olhar tranqüilo. Alias, só a fotografia dele nos jornais já era um alento para a sociedade mágica.

A mesa de Rufo, costumeiramente cheia de pergaminhos por todo lado, agora parecia que tinha se tornado um corujal também. Havia titica espalhada por toda extensão da grande mesa. As corujas entravam e saíam durante o dia todo com uma quantidade enorme de berradores enviados pelos leitores do jornal mais popular do mundo bruxo. E berradores, quando não são abertos imediatamente, simplesmente explodem. Por causa disso, seus documentos apresentavam marcas das ditas explosões. Penas para escrever? Não tinha mais nenhuma que prestasse. Até alguns fios dos vastos cabelos do Ministro mostravam-se queimados. Claro, tinha também os leitores mais educados, enviavam as cartas, digamos, mais normais, mas as corujas tinham instruções de bicarem enquanto o Ministro não as respondesse. Com isso Rufo foi obrigado escalar vários bruxos para ajudarem abrir as cartas e respondê-las. A pena de repetição rápida nunca trabalhou tanto. Seu escritório estava uma verdadeira balbúrdia.

A comunidade cobrava do Ministério atitudes mais firmes e diretas que acabassem de vez com as atividades do Lord das Trevas. O Profeta Diário, animado com o aumento das vendas por causa da reportagem da invasão em Hogwarts, aproveitou a oportunidade e começou a publicar os fracos ataques que eram direcionados à comunidade bruxa e até aos trouxas, alguns deles registrados esporadicamente. Nada grave, na verdade, apenas brincadeirinhas dos Comensais que não tinham nada para fazer. Nenhuma desgraça foi registrada, só sustos. Bruxos do esquadrão do feitiço do esquecimento – Obliviadores - estavam tento muito trabalho para apagar as memórias dos trouxas que sofreram ataques, ou que apenas os presenciaram. Porém tudo isso deixava Rufo sem tempo para nada; ele chegava ao Ministério de manhã muito cedo e só ia embora tarde da noite. Sua vasta cabeleira alaranjada já apresentava muitos fios prateados.

Os pais dos alunos não paravam de entrar e sair do Ministério. Marcavam hora com o Ministro para questionar para qual escola deveriam mandar os filhos, já que Hogwarts definitivamente não abriria e fora mais uma vez invadida.

Ele realmente tinha muito o que fazer e ainda não tinha conseguido falar com Harry Potter. O menino era mais teimoso que ele. Se pelo menos ele tivesse uma fotografia, só uma, de Harry Potter entrando ou saindo do Ministério já ajudaria. Mas não, não tinha nada. Da última vez que se encontrara com Harry, o garoto o olhara e reafirmara com todas as letras o que já havia dito no Natal. Ele não abriria a boca pra nada e uma palavrinha dele que fosse deixaria toda a comunidade bruxa mais calma, afinal ele era o Menino que sobreviveu, o "Escolhido" como o jornal agora costumava chamá-lo. "Mas eu ainda vou conseguir falar com ele e arrancar umas palavras". – Pensava, com um otimismo que estava longe de refletir a realidade.

Depois que a reunião terminou ele pediu para Tonks permanecer na sala.

--Tonks. Ãã... Você está namorando aquele... Quer dizer o Remo Lupin, não?

--Pra quê quer saber? – Respondeu, olhando fixamente nos olhos do seu superior.

--Apenas responda, por favor.

--É. Tô. Algo contra?

--Não. Claro que não, imagina. Ãã... Remo era muito amigo dos Potter, ele deve ter contato com Harry, não é mesmo? Então, eu queria saber se por um acaso você não poderia pedir a ele para trazer Harry Potter aqui para conversar só um pouquinho comigo, sabe. É muito importante e ele poderia nos ajudar a acalmar a comunidade.

--Bom... Não custa nada perguntar para ele. Vou falar com ele e depois aviso o senhor. É só isso?

--É. É só. Pode ir.

Tonks voltou para a sala dos aurores com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Ahhh! Se o Ministro soubesse do real estado de Harry. Ele com certeza invadiria o hospital para tentar arrancar algumas palavras do garoto. Seria muito engraçado ver a cara de decepção dele por não conseguir absolutamente nada do garoto. Não por Harry estar doente, mas pela sua determinação em não dizer nada ao Ministro.

--Que cara é essa, Tonks? – Perguntou Quim, vendo a colega com um sorriso enviesado.

Aos cochichos contou para o colega sobre o questionamento de Rufo. Ambos trocaram uma risadinha cúmplice. Se o Ministro suspeitasse que eles integravam a Ordem da Fênix reorganizada pelo falecido Dumbledore e que podiam chegar até Harry Potter à hora em que bem entendessem, que eram amigos de fato, Rufo os colocaria a ferros até que conseguisse chegar ao garoto.

--Deixa ele pra lá, Tonks. Não liga. Ele é assim mesmo. Acho até que às vezes ele tem umas atitudes próprias do Cornélio. – Disse Quim, com sua voz calma e baixa. Era agradável ouvi-lo falar.

De repente o silêncio foi quebrado. Uma gritaria desmedida vinha do átrio do Ministério.

--Mas que droga! Que será agora? Que barulheira maldita é essa... – Reclamou Quim exasperado, levantando-se depressa de sua mesa e indo em direção à porta que se abria direto para o átrio do Ministério. Dali ele acompanhava toda a movimentação da casa.

Agora que Rufo passara a ser Ministro, Quim era o chefe dos aurores e desempenhava sua função com toda categoria e de quebra contava com a ajuda de nada menos nada mais que Alastor Moody, ex-auror que tinha enchido Azkaban com a captura de Comensais da Morte.

Não acreditou no que viu. Olhou pasmo um grupo de Comensais da Morte que atacavam todos com feitiços que poderiam mandar várias pessoas para St. Mungus.

O Ministro, irritado, escancarou a porta de seu escritório e saiu correndo em direção à gritaria.

Rufo já fora auror, então se uniu ao grupo dos aurores que se defendiam e atacavam com igual ferocidade. Luzes coloridas cruzavam todo o espaço do átrio do Ministério. Estupefaça, Estupore, Protego, Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Finiti Encatatem, Incendiun, Incarcerum, eram ditos pelos dois grupos. Raios coloridos iam e vinham em todas as direções. A gritaria era ensurdecedora. O ataque estava sendo um dos mais violentos. Os Comensais da Morte atacavam com requintes de crueldade. Os aurores, aos pares, posicionado costas com costas um com o outro, se defendiam muito melhor, pois sabiam estar com a retaguarda protegida, assim podiam atacar e contra-atacar com maior competência. De repente um Avada Kedavra foi ouvido pelo Ministro, que ficou branco, seu sangue congelou nas veias. Quem fora vítima da pior das maldições de todos os tempos?

Da mesma forma que os Comensais chegaram, foram embora com a mesma rapidez, deixando para trás um rastro de bruxos caídos inconscientes, gravemente feridos e um morto. Dois dos Comensais ficaram desacordados no chão. Os companheiros simplesmente foram embora, largando-os no meio do átrio. Haviam sido estuporados e ficaram ali à mercê dos aurores.

Scrimgeour ficou satisfeito em ter dois deles para interrogar. Imediatamente se reuniu com os aurores para receber o relatório do que havia acontecido. Descobriram que quem havia morrido era o Érico Munch. O coitado era só um vigia do Ministério e ma-le-ma sabia de defender.

Quim e Tonks rapidamente prendem os Comensais Aleto e Avery e, usando Mobilicorpus, os levaram para uma sala reservada preparada com feitiço anti-aparatação na companhia do Ministro.

--Esses dois não saem daqui por nada desse mundo, nem que eu tenha que quebrar pessoalmente as pernas deles. – Disse Quim, que estava furioso e sentido com a morte com vigia, um bruxo muito humilde que não fazia mal para ninguém. Ele tinha sempre uma piadinha meio sem graça sobre trouxas para contar.

--Tonks. – chamou o Ministro. – Comece o interrogatório e tire deles tudo que conseguir. Pode usar a poção Veritaserum se necessário.

--Certo, chefe.

Os dois aurores, como uma morsa, espremeram os comensais da morte que foram abandonados no Ministério pelos companheiros das trevas. O interrogatório foi difícil, mas rápido. Quim e Tonks deixaram os dois comparsas à beira da morte de plena exaustão. Enquanto Quim gritava – "Olhe pra mim", para um deles, Tonks gritava para o outro – "responda agora". Não paravam de andar nem de falar, transitando num vai e vem frenético na frente dos comensais. Faziam perguntas diferentes ao mesmo tempo para cada um dos dois comparsas. Elas eram pronunciadas tão depressa que confundiam os pensamentos Aleto e Avery. Eles não tinham chance de pensar coerentemente nas respostas que davam. A intenção era realmente deixá-los totalmente atarantados e não prestarem atenção no que falavam.

--Terminamos. – Disse Tonks, que estava tão cansada quanto Quim, passando a mão pela testa para enxugar o suor. – Caramba, essa sala é quente demais. – Reclamou.

--É... Vamos...

Saíram da sala deixando os dois comensais a cargo dos colegas aurores que os levariam para Azkaban.

Bateram e já entraram na sala de Rufo.

--Bom, é o seguinte... – começou Quim falando muito depressa. – Lord Voldemort deu ordens para os Comensais atacarem o Ministério em represália por termos ajudado na defesa de Hogwarts. Bellatriz também conseguiu entrar na Mansão dos Black porque o Monstro, o elfo doméstico, no ano passado deu informações para ela. Como Monstro não apareceu mais para falar com ela, o Lord mandou que ela desse um jeito de entrar na Mansão. Mas não tinha ninguém lá. O garoto desapareceu.

--Como desapareceu? Ninguém desaparece! Ele tem que estar em algum lugar, não? Chamem...

--O senhor que calar a boca um instante?

Rufo abriu e fechou a boca com um olhar espantado para o chefe dos aurores. "O chefe dos aurores me mandando calar a boca? Que história é essa?" Pensou, indignado.

--Quem você... – Mas não teve tempo de completar a frase.

--Os Comensais vão atacar o hospital agora, não temos tempo para ficar tentando explicar o desaparecimento do menino. – Disse Quim, com pressa.

--E o que vocês estão esperando? Vão para lá e defendam o hospital. E depois voltem aqui para me contar direitinho essa história do desaparecimento do garoto. Vocês entenderam? – Finalizou, gritando para os dois funcionários que já estavam saindo.

--Tá. Entendi. Volto depois. – Respondeu Tonks, gritando já no meio do átrio do Ministério.

Saíram o mais rápido possível do Ministério acompanhados pelo grupo de aurores. Ao chegarem ao hospital Quim distribuiu os aurores em pontos estratégicos para recepcionarem os comensais. Empunhando a varinha, ele conferiu se todos estavam bem posicionados para que não houvesse falhas e que tudo até estão estava bem calmo. Mas sabia que essa calma era aparente. Os bruxos que estavam esperando para serem atendidos desapareceram do saguão do hospital num piscar de olhos.

Tonks, olhando discretamente para todos os lados, saiu de fininho da formação de defesa armada por Quim, precisava dar um jeito de tirar Harry do hospital sem mais demora. A hora era agora. Correu para a escadaria que levava até o quarto andar. Tropeçou e rolou escada abaixo. "Ai, que droga... Tinha que cair justamente agora?" – Pensou, exasperada consigo mesmo enquanto esfregava ora o cotovelo ralado no tombo, ora o quadril que doía por causa da batida no chão. Continuou correndo por entre os diversos corredores que levavam às enfermarias e foi ao encontro de Lupin.

Encontrou Remo Lupin dormindo com a boca aberta a sono solto numa cadeira perto da cama de Harry. Remo tinha o sono leve, então tocou o ombro do namorado levemente, que despertou assustado segurando a varinha; os reflexos dele eram bem aguçados. Não deu chance nem de ele cumprimentá-la...

--Remo, você tem que tirar Harry daqui agora. Voldemort mandou seus malditos comensais da morte atacarem o hospital. Eles já fizeram um estrago no Ministério ainda há pouco. – Disse Tonks, afobada.

--O quê? Meu Merlin! Bellatriz? – Disse Remo, levando um susto, pondo-se em pé.

--É. É... Os Comensais invadiram o Ministério hoje. Conseguimos pegar dois Comensais e os interrogamos. Anda... Vai... Lupin, se mexe homem! Leve o Harry para a Sede agora. Aparate com ele enquanto eu falo com o medibruxo chefe para mandar uma curandeira junto.

--Não, Tonks! Ninguém entra na sede, esqueceu?

--Tá... Mas Madame Pomfrey entra, né? Então ela vai junto.

--Tá, então vai atrás dela. – Respondeu, enquanto pegava Harry no colo. Sem mais demora aparatou.

Sabia que o que estava fazendo poderia agravar o estado de Harry, mas era preferível correr esse risco a deixá-lo no hospital podendo ser capturado pelos aliados de Lord Voldemort. Eles não teriam complacência.

Quando o medibruxo responsável por Harry ficou sabendo que ele já não estava mais nas dependências do hospital, ficou uma fera por terem removido o garoto sem o consentimento dele.

--Vocês estão loucos? Quem vocês pensam que são para tomar uma atitude dessas? Vocês não poderiam ter feito isso! O estado dele é delicado, ele pode piorar. Seus irresponsáveis! Tragam já o menino de volta! – Gritava o medibruxo com a auror de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

--Os comensais vão atacar agora o hospital. Tínhamos que tirá-lo daqui. Será que o senhor não entende que ele estava em perigo? Agora ele já está seguro. Madame Pomfrey manterá contato constantemente com o senhor.

O medibruxo estava muito bravo, pois o garoto ainda não estava de alta, tinha que tomar a poção na hora exata, e que isso e que aquilo. Mas acabou se conformando um pouco quando Tonks explicou que Madame Pomfrey poderia ficar com ele o tempo todo.

--Como? Os comensais aqui? Não pode ser!

--Pode. E eles já devem estar chegando.

Entre a escapada de Lupin e a conversa de Tonks com o medibruxo, foi o tempo exato para o hospital ser invadido pelos Comensais, porém o ataque não foi lá essas coisas. Os Comensais não esperavam ser recebidos com tamanha chuva de feitiços que os aurores lançavam em cima deles e quando foram embora estavam um bocado chamuscados.

Bellatriz disfarçada com vestes discretas e andando curvada, conseguiu furar o bloqueio dos aurores como se fosse mais uma das inúmeras pessoas que entravam e saíam do hospital, ou para fazer uma visita, ou mesmo para ser medicada. Andou por todas as enfermarias à procura do Eleito sem nenhum estardalhaço. Foi em vão. Não localizou o garoto em nenhuma das dependências em que entrou.

--Aqueles idiotas dos Aleto e Avery deram com a língua nos dentes com certeza. Foram interrogados. – Dizia Voldemort para os Comensais que retornaram sem nenhum resultado do Ministério e do hospital.

--Eu... quero... o... garoto. – Falava, frustrado.

Remo Lupin apareceu na sala da Ordem da Fênix com Harry desacordado no colo. Harry estava pálido, largado nos braços de Lupin, alheio a todos os acontecimentos. Sua aparência era péssima, tez pálida marcada com manchas esverdeadas, lábios esbranquiçados. Ele estava horrível!

Gina, vendo o professor com o namorado nos braços teve um tre-le-le.

--Que aconteceu com ele? Que fizeram com ele?

--Quer calar a boca, Gina? – Disse Molly, brava, para a filha. - Que aconteceu, Remo? – Perguntou assustada por vê-lo ali e notar a aparência do garoto.

--Daqui a pouco Molly. Primeiro vamos pôr Harry na cama. Já me arrisquei demais tirando-o do hospital, ele pode piorar. – E saiu em direção aos quartos. Lupin estava cansado. Afinal carregar um homem não era uma atividade rotineira, ainda mais para ele que tinha um "probleminha com pêlos", como Harry costumava dizer.

--Coloque-o aqui. – Indicou o quarto de Rony. – Ficará mais bem acomodado. E quem vai cuidar dele? – Perguntou Molly, enquanto ajeitava as cobertas em cima de Harry, pedindo para Gina fechar as janelas por causa da claridade e do vento frio de final de tarde que entrava.

--Madame Pomfrey já deve estar chegando. Não é bom arriscar trazer outra pessoa para a sede, não é mesmo?

Os garotos se reuniram em volta da cama de Harry. Gina estava ajoelhada ao lado cama do namorado, passando carinhosamente a mão pelos cabelos desarrumados dele.

--Venham, meninos. Vamos para sala esperar por mais notícias. Também não sei direito o que foi que aconteceu. Tonks não deve demorar a chegar. – Chamou Lupin. Gina não se mexeu, ajoelhada estava e ajoelhada ficou.

Não tiveram que esperar muito por Madame Pomfrey, que chegou apavorada pela lareira, coberta de fuligem. Molly a levou até o quarto onde colocaram Harry. Fez um exame minucioso nele e constatou que estava na mesma, bom, pelo menos não piorara. E avisou:

--Eu durmo aqui com ele. – Gina, fora! – A menina saiu de cabaça baixa.

--E nós? – Reclamou Rony, se referindo a ele e Neville.

--Vocês vão para o quarto junto com o Professor Lupin. Acho que ele não se importará. – Informou a mãe, olhando para Lupin para ter confirmação do que falava.

--Não, Molly, está tudo bem. Depois de amanhã é lua cheia e então... – Ele não conseguiu terminar o que estava falando, Molly interferiu.

--Mas você não toma a poção?

--Claro que estou tomando! Mas amanhã vou para a Mansão dos Black. Vou ficar lá por dois dias, depois volto.

--Lupin? A poção não está mais fazendo efeito, é isso?

--Não. Não, está tudo bem. Tranqüilize-se. – Mas também não deu maiores informações.

Tonks não chegou naquela hora, nem na seguinte e nem na outra. A cada hora que passava Lupin e os demais ficavam mais nervosos. Será que tinham sofrido outro ataque? Ou o ataque ao hospital tinha tido conseqüências mais sérias?

--Eles estão demorando, não? – Falou Hermione, esfregando as mãos e dando voltas sem parar na sala de estar.

--Não adianta ficar assim, Mione. Senta aqui e fica quieta. – Chamou Rony, pondo a namorada sentada perto dele, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

--Mas Rony! E se eles sofreram outro ataque? Que vamos fazer?

--Nada, Mione. Só podemos esperar para saber.

Foi com alívio que no final de noite ouviram as chamas da lareira ficarem verdes e estalarem, sinal que alguém estava chegando. Um a um os amigos foram entrando na sala, sacudindo a fuligem das vestes por todo o tapete.

--Graças a Merlin, todos estão inteiros e sem ferimentos dessa vez. – Exclamou Molly, indo ao encontro do marido, que foi o primeiro a chegar. – Por que demoraram?

Com calma e paciência Arthur, ajudado pelos companheiros de Ministério, depois de já sentados confortavelmente, contaram sobre os dois ataques sofridos, o do Ministério e do hospital. Apesar de tudo nenhum auror ficou ferido gravemente. Estavam, graças a Merlin, com todas as forças intactas.

"Lord Voldemort está desesperado". – Pensou Rony.

--É, os aurores estão cada vez melhores.

--Por que você esta dizendo isso, Professor Moody? – Perguntou Rony.

--Porque depois que a escola foi invadida no ano passado eu intensifiquei os treinamentos dos aurores, ensinando-lhes a deixar os feitiços mais eficientes e poderosos. E vocês passarão pelo mesmo treinamento dentro de mais alguns dias. Tão logo Harry melhore. – Os garotos olharam para ele, felizes.

--Por que? – Perguntou Molly.

--E você pergunta por quê, Molly, não é óbvio?

--É. – Respondeu Molly, meio sem jeito, dando um suspiro.

--Molly, querida, tem algo para comer? Estou com fome. – falou Arthur.

--Hã... Sim... claro... Nossa! Que distração a minha. Não servi jantar para ninguém. Venham, vamos para a cozinha. Também, com toda essa agitação, não tive cabeça para nada.

Em volta da mesa todos ainda comentavam sobre os ataques, tanto o ocorrido no Ministério como no hospital. Isso ainda iria render alguns dias até ser devidamente ingerido.

--Foi realmente muita sorte Tonks ter conseguido avisar Remo a tempo. Esse maldito senhor das Trevas quer pegar Harry de qualquer forma. – Disse Arthur.

--Mas não vai conseguir. – Disseram Rony, Hermione e Gina juntos. Neville concordou com a cabeça.

--Não, não vai. – Confirmou Moody.

À noite a professora McGonagall, afobada, entrou perguntando pelo aluno. Depois de ter notícias e fazer uma visita rápida ao quarto onde ele estava, contou a todos sua conversa como Rufo.

--Estou saindo no Ministério agora. Fiquei horas lá dentro. O Ministro mandou me chamar para saber se eu sabia onde Harry estava se escondendo. Mas que audácia dele! Não me conformo! Ele quer o Harry de qualquer jeito. E ainda disse da maneira mais cínica do mundo. – Minerva começou a imitar o Ministro. - "Ele não é o queridinho da escola? Como a senhora não sabe onde ele se encontra? É claro que sabe! Vamos... Me conte onde posso encontrá-lo ou traga-o até aqui."

--Não acredito que ele fez isso! – Disse Hermione indignada.

--Pois acredite, Hermione. – Disse Tonks. – Rufo ficou fulo da vida quando informamos que Harry havia desaparecido de Hogwarts. Disse que ninguém desaparece, e bla bla bla... – E tem mais... - E finalizou contando a conversa particular que teve com o Ministro após a reunião, olhando para Remo.

--Ele não se enxerga mesmo! – Comentou Molly, indignada com a atitude do mais alto funcionário do Ministério.

--Era mais fácil Harry conversar com ele de uma vez. Assim pára essa perseguição. Enquanto ele não falar com o Ministro, Rufo vai continuar fazendo pressão. Ouçam o que estou dizendo... Harry não vai ter sossego em nenhum lugar, nem agora e nem nunca. Quer dizer, enquanto essa maldita guerra não acabar. – Completou Rony.

Carlinhos, Gui e Fleur, que haviam chegado em casa cansados por algum trabalho que estavam fazendo, apenas ficaram olhando para Rony, como se ele tivesse falado a maior das besteiras de todos os tempos. Mas não comentaram nada.

--Bom... Vou me deitar. O dia hoje foi muito puxado e estou com as costas em fogo. – Explicou Carlinhos.

--Nós também já vamos. – Comunicou Gui, ajudando Fleur a se levantar. – Boa noite. – E o jovem casal saiu da cozinha abraçado e falando baixinho um com o outro.

--Quem sabe um chá melhore a dor, querido. – Ofereceu a mãe.

--Não, mamãe. Já tomei chá. Preciso de cama mesmo e uma boa noite de sono. Amanhã não vai ser nada diferente. – Beijou o rosto da mãe.

Carlinhos bateu na porta no quarto de Gui. – Posso entrar?

--Claro. Você pensou...

--Pensei...

--Certo. Boa noite, mano.

Carlinhos continuou o caminho de seu quarto com uma ruga profunda na testa. Seus miolos estavam fervilhando como nunca.


	19. A Recuperação

**19 - A recuperação**

Os dias seguintes foram tensos. Durante a noite Madame Pomfrey vigiava o garoto incessantemente. A dedicação de Papoula superava tudo que se esperava dela. Mas ela já começava a apresentar exaustão física, apesar de tudo ela também precisava de descanso, do contrário poderia começar a cometer erros e isso era impensável.

--Molly. – Chamou a curandeira, bocejando. – Será que você não poderia ficar essa noite com Harry? Eu realmente estou muito cansada, não estou conseguindo manter meus olhos abertos. Já tomei poções revigorantes, mas agora estou precisando de uma boa noite de sono.

Ela tirara breves cochilos na cama ao lado da de Harry, porém mais ficava acordada que dormia.

--Ai! Papoula... Claro que ajudarei. Nossa, como fui insensível, pode contar comigo.

Deste dia em diante Madame Pomfrey e Molly se revezaram para cuidar de Harry, pois uma não conseguiria sem a outra. As poções tinham que ser ministradas na hora exata e Molly preparava

sopas ralas para alimentar Harry.

Harry não dava sinais de melhora. Mas também não piorara. Porém isso deixava todos um pouco mais esperançosos. As manchas em volta dos olhos estavam mais escuras. E mesmo inconsciente, ainda ele gemia de dor. Quando não era Madame Pomfrey era Molly que não arredava o pé de seu lado. Incansavelmente ministrava as doses da poção gota a gota na hora exata, nos lábios entreabertos de Harry. A cada gota Harry franzia a testa involuntariamente.

Sempre depois de muito pede-pede, ela deixavam os garotos verem o amigo só da porta, eles não tinham permissão para entrar no quarto. Era só uma olhadinha e num instante a porta já era fechada na cara deles com a famosa desculpa – "Pronto, já está muito bom, podem ir andando".

Chovia, chovia muito. Há dias tudo que se via através dos vidros das janelas era água e mais água e um céu cinzento como chumbo que não mostrava sinais de melhora. "Mas que outono mais molhado!" – Ouviam-se os garotos reclamarem dia após dia.

--Mas outono é assim mesmo, Rony. – Dizia Hermione calma, sempre com um livro na mão.

--Caramba... Não temos nada para fazer. – Reclamava Rony sem cansar.

--Venha ler comigo. – Sugeria Hermione, que estava com os livros do último semestre letivo no malão, e entre eles Hogwarts – Uma História. E era com esse que ela passava entretida a maior parte do tempo.

--Mione, já lemos esses livros. – Era a desculpa para escapar de qualquer que fosse a atividade intelectual que a namorada sugerisse.

--Rony... Você não leu Hogwarts – Uma História. Eu é que conto para você o que tem no livro.

--Então... Eu já sei o que o livro diz.

Hermione só olhava para o namorado. Preferia não discutir, o ambiente na sede já não era dos mais animados e discutir...

Era fato que nem Rony nem Harry gostavam de estudar, realizavam as tarefas porque tinham que fazê-las, mas sempre nas vésperas da entrega e se davam muito satisfeitos com isso. Mas ela tinha que admitir, eles definitivamente não eram maus alunos e chegaram a alcançar uma pontuação razoável nos exames dos NOM's. Ela, porem, não se conformava com a atitude dos garotos e vira e mexe discutiam por causa disso. Na opinião dela eles deveriam se dedicar mais aos estudos.

23 de setembro

Na manhã do décimo primeiro dia, estavam todos tomando o café da manhã quando Madame Pomfrey entrou na cozinha de muito bom humor e com um sorriso radiante nos lábios e os olhos brilhando mesmo com olheiras ao seu redor.

Madame Pomfrey era uma enfermeira muito rígida, não sorria facilmente, não que fosse mal-humorada, ao contrário, apenas levava muito a sério a profissão abraçada. Os raros sorrisos que haviam visto no rosto dela foram quando estava sentada na grande mesa do salão principal nos horários das refeições, oportunidade em que Dumbledore sempre soltava uma ou outra piadinha. Quando estava na enfermaria comandava tudo com mão de ferro e graças a isso sempre tivera sucesso na cura de qualquer mal que acometesse um dos alunos ou professores.

--Mas que dia lindo está fazendo hoje, não?

--Dia lindo? Com essa chuva que há dias não pára de cair! Você está se sentindo bem, Papoula? – Perguntou a senhora Weasley, com um olhar estranho para a enfermeira que era tão naturalmente séria.

--Oh! Estou muito bem sim. Obrigada. Há muito tempo não vejo um dia tão lindo! – Dando um sorriso maroto para si mesma e encarando todos na mesa do café disse de sopetão: - Harry acordou durante a noite e ainda pediu água. – Contou enquanto se servia de uma boa quantidade de torradas com geléia e uma xícara de chá.

Fôlegos ficaram suspensos esperando a continuação da notícia. Os garotos, como impulsionados por molas, ficaram em pé.

--E aí, como... – Mas foram interrompidos.

--E como ele está agora, Papoula? – Perguntou Minerva levando as mãos ao peito.

Professora McGonagall gostava muito de Harry, desde que ele era apenas um bebê, mas não externava o seu sentimento. De uma maneira ou de outra ela sempre sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele e por mais severa que fosse e na medida do possível interferia em benefício do aluno, mas sempre de maneira velada. Sua preocupação com ele era constante, ainda mais que Dumbledore não estava mais presente. Ela achava que agora mais do que nunca tinha responsabilidade em ajudar a cuidar do aluno e o faria de boa vontade.

--Está dormindo muito calmo. Mas seu estado melhorou muito. Muito mesmo. A temperatura abaixou e há três dias não delira mais. Tenho certeza que daqui para frente só teremos boas notícias. Não que com isso ele já esteja definitivamente curado, mas é sem dúvida uma ótima melhora.

Ouviu-se na mesa suspiros e murmúrios de alívio, acompanhados de sorrisos de contentamento. De repente todos estavam achando que o dia era realmente o mais lindo do outono molhado.

--Por que você não nos contou isso antes, Papoula?

--Por que não sabia se já era uma melhora realmente e não queria dar falsas esperanças, Minerva. Você entende, nunca se sabe o que acontece com alguém que é atingido pela magia das forças das trevas. Então resolvi esperar para confirmar o estado dele para depois contar a todos. Vocês me matariam se não fosse verdade. – Finalizou, olhando os garotos que exibiam expressões de felicidade.

--Realmente são boas notícias. – Disse satisfeito Moody, enquanto entrava na cozinha logo de manhã cedo. Ele tinha uma admiração secreta por Harry, por sua determinação e firmeza de caráter. Até onde ele sabia, Harry, por mais que sentisse medo, enfrentava as situações com o coração aberto. E pôde confirmar suas suspeitas quando o garoto destruiu a Horcrux escondida no Medalhão.

--Agora a melhora é certa. Graças a Merlin. – A Srª Weasley estava emocionada, enxugando com a ponta do avental todo colorido as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto rechonchudo. – E quanto à visão, Papoula?

--Bom... Aí já não sei. Só depois que retirarmos as bandagens é que saberemos. Isso também me preocupa. – Respondeu com cautela.

--Podemos ir vê-lo? – Quis saber Gina.

--Mas já? – Sorriu para a garota. – Mais tarde. Se ele acordar sem febre, deixo vocês conversarem com ele um pouco. Mas nada que possa cansá-lo. Entenderam? Não vamos deixá-lo exausto no primeiro dia em que retoma a consciência. – Avisou olhando principalmente para Gina, que vira e mexe tentava entrar no quarto sorrateiramente e, para falar a verdade, às vezes conseguia.

Por volta das quatro e meia da tarde Harry acordou e chamou pela curandeira, dizendo estar com fome. Nossa, foi uma felicidade só na Sede. Molly entrou silenciosa no quarto e serviu-lhe as colheradas na boca, uma sopa de ervilhas muito saborosa e quente, ele tomou tudo e quis mais. Se Harry em perfeito estado de saúde perdia o apetite por qualquer coisa, querer mais sopa estando doente era uma situação a ser comemorada.

A notícia da melhora de Harry correu como um rastilho de pólvora, chegando a todos os amigos da Ordem de Fênix num segundo e alcançado também os amigos que trabalhavam no Ministério, que receberam a notícia com sorrisos de satisfação.

Mas os amigos ainda não tinham autorização para entrar. Ficavam se esticando na porta do quarto, olhando um por cima da cabeça do outro em silêncio, do contrário a curandeira fecharia a porta ou pior, os mandaria embora sem escutar as desculpas que com certeza eles dariam.

Por qualquer sussurro Madame Pomfrey colocava o dedo indicador frente aos lábios, pedindo silêncio com o cenho franzido.

Harry não sabia que estava na Sede da Ordem e os garotos obtiveram permissão da curandeira para contar a boa nova ao amigo tão logo ele passasse por um novo exame.

Depois que terminou de tomar a sopa perguntou:

--Ãã... Madame, posso me levantar? Estou com as costas doendo.

--Não, pode continuar sentado. Levantar não. Faz muito tempo que você está deitado, por isso as dores nas costas.

--Quanto tempo?

--Acho que dez dias ou um pouco mais.

--Tudo isso? – Exclamou surpreso. – Mas nunca fiquei tão doente assim!

--É, mas dessa vez ficou muito doente. – Respondeu Papoula, andando pra lá e pra cá no quarto, arrumando a bandeja de medicamentos que iria utilizar para fazer um novo exame nos olhos do garoto.

--E o que é esse negócio grudento e fedido que tenho nos meus olhos? – Perguntou passando os dedos em volta da bandagem que lhe cobria os olhos.

--É uma pasta de Sangue de Dragão. Um ótimo ungüento para cura. Estamos esperando que cure sua cegueira. E se quer saber a cor é azul. A cor é muito bonita, mas o cheiro... – Disse, bufando e abanando a mão na frente do nariz. Não que Harry pudesse ver, mas sim para espalhar realmente o fedor da pomada.

--Será que vai dar certo? Estou com medo de ficar cego. – Disse triste.

--Calma, não se angustie antes do tempo. Você esta tomando poções fortes e curativas para reverter a cegueira. Vamos aguardar os resultados, está bem?

--Tá, né? Vou fazer o quê? – E continuou. – Remo? – Chamou. Não obtendo resposta, perguntou. - Onde o professor Lupin está?

--Saiu um pouco para comer alguma coisa, já vem... Agora fique quieto para que eu possa te examinar.

Depois do exame realizado, Papoula continuou...

--Bom... Você realmente está bem melhor. Isso é muito bom. Acho que daqui a uns dois ou três dias você já poderá se levantar e levar sua vida normalmente. Agora vamos, vou te dar um banho. Você esta cheirando igual a um trasgo...

--Quê?

--Banho, senhor Harry Potter. Já se esqueceu o que é banho? Vamos. – Disse, retirando as cobertas de cima dele e o ajudando a se levantar.

--Eu vou virar um trasgo se a senhora insistir em me dar banho. Isso sim...

--Deixe de besteira... Você não se agüenta em pé. Eu te dou banho e pronto.

--Não! Mas de jeito nenhum! Eu tomo banho sozinho. Ou fico sujo mesmo. E pronto digo eu. – Ele estava indignado por a curandeira quer lhe dar banho.

--Vamos, menino, sou curandeira. Te conheço desde os onze anos, vamos lá.

--Não! – Falou com vontade. - Eu tomo banho sozinho. Tem graça ficar pelado e ainda cego na frente da senhora! Leve-me para o banheiro que eu me viro sozinho. – Fez questão de acentuar a última palavra.

--Ah! Tá bem, menino, venha então, te levo até lá. – Ele desceu da cama meio vacilante, as pernas bambearam, mas fazendo um esforço supremo logo se aprumou. Não era fácil ficar em pé depois de dias acamado.

Madame Pomfrey conjurou um banquinho e o colocou sentado no banheiro.

--Pronto... Sente-se, senão você vai cair. Menino teimoso, já pode tomar banho... – Reclamou e saiu do banheiro deixando Harry sozinho.

Os amigos da porta tiveram um ataque de risos e saíram atropelando uns aos outros pelo corredor para não rirem alto; Harry perceberia que estavam ali. Madame Pomfrey podia mudar de idéia e não deixá-los contar ao amigo que ele já estava em casa. Rony ria de chorar, era sem dúvida o que mais achara graça da situação.

Harry teve muita dificuldade para tomar banho, pois não podia molhar o curativo e lavar a cabeça deu mais trabalho que o esperado. Mas ele conseguiu.

--Pronto. Já 'tô vestido. – Informou, ainda reclamando baixinho. "Tem muita graça deixar que me dê banho." – Ele estava realmente inconformado.

Papoula foi buscá-lo na porta do banheiro.

--Agora fique quieto enquanto troco o curativo. Não abra os olhos, entendeu? – Ele obedeceu. – Bom, agora se você prometer manter a calma terá visitas. Mas comporte-se, do contrário tiro todos do quarto. Você ouviu bem?

--Tá... Ouvi... Eu tô cego, não surdo!

--Podem entrar, garotos. – Eles correram até a cama do amigo.

--Harry! – Falaram em plena felicidade os amigos. – Ele sorriu sentindo alguém pegar na sua mão.

--Gina? – Perguntou.

--'Tô aqui. – Dando-lhe um delicado beijo e abraço.

Mas não foi possível conversar com os amigos. Todos que estavam na Sede da Ordem da Fênix entraram no quarto para cumprimentar o garoto. Ele se sentiu abraçado e beijado não sabia por quem, mas também não tinha importância. Mãos bagunçavam ainda mais seus cabelos já naturalmente rebeldes. Mas o que ele mais gostou nesse momento foi o abraço apertado e dos beijos estalados nas bochechas que a senhora Weasley lhe dera. Esse carinho era o que mais chegava próximo do afeto maternal que nunca sentira. Ele gostava demais de ser abraçado por ela, mas não contava isso para ninguém. Era o seu segredo mais precioso. Depois de minutos de conversas eufóricas pelo restabelecimento do garoto, cada um dos integrantes da Ordem retornou para seus afazeres, só então os garotos tiveram chance de conversar com o amigo e contar as novidades.

--E aí, cara, como você tá? – Perguntou Rony.

--Acho que 'tô melhor. E vocês? Me contem o que está acontecendo.

--Então, né? – Começou Gina. - Você está na Sede da Ordem.

--Mas eu estava no hospital! Que foi que aconteceu?

--Olha, Harry, nós vamos te contar, mas não fique nervoso, ok? – Falou Hermione.

--Tá, mas fala logo, tô ficando curioso. – Reclamou, se ajeitando melhor na cama numa clara atitude de ansiedade.

E assim foi o restante da tarde. Rony contou tudo sobre o ataque que sofreram em Hogwarts e da saída intempestiva da escola. Os garotos, com a ajuda uns dos outros, foram descrevendo para ele tudo que havia acontecido, sobre os ataques no Ministério e no hospital, sobre os dois comensais capturados. Hermione com calma contou sobre o sangue de dragão e da dificuldade em conseguir desgrudá-lo das prateleiras, o que rendeu algumas risadas pela atitude desesperada de Hagrid.

--Só Hagrid mesmo para querer que o professor Moody levasse o remédio com prateleira e tudo para o hospital. Fico imaginando a cena. – Comentou sorrindo.

--É. Foi um custo o professor tirar a idéia da cabeça dele. Por fim ele acabou aceitando a vontade do professor Moody. Ele disse que queria vir te visitar, mas que não podia porque está lhe fazendo um favor. Que favor, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

--Favor? Não me lembro de ter pedido alguma coisa para Hagrid fazer para mim! Vai ver ele falou isso por que cada vez que me abraça, quase me desmancha e não vindo me ver ele não me abraça e não me desmancha. – Finalizou sorrindo.

Os amigos riram da justificativa de Harry.

--Francamente... Claro que ele não iria de machucar Harry, que idéia! – Falou Hermione séria.

--Hei! 'To brincando Mione. Eu sei ele não me machucaria.

A conversa morreu ai. Ele ficou calmo enquanto lhe contavam todas as novidades, não se irritou, fez comentários inteligentes.

--Harry... Acho que você deve saber, afinal a mansão Black agora é sua. Bellatriz entrou na mansão, segundo os dois comensais que foram interrogados no Ministério. – Contou Rony.

--Ela quebrou o feitiço para ter conseguido entrar na casa do Sirius. Tudo por causa daquele miserável do elfo doméstico – o Monstro. Ainda bem que ele morreu, ele me causou muita dor. – Falou com alívio.

--É. Foi isso mesmo, Harry. – Disse Tonks da porta.

--Oi, Tonks. – Respondeu, reconhecendo a voz da auror.

--Tudo beleza com você? E aí? Você está muito estranho com essas coisas nos olhos, prefiro os óculos normais. – Falou brincando, fazendo referência à bandagem que tinha nos olhos.

Ele riu da brincadeira, mas foi Madame Pomfrey que respondeu.

--Depois de amanhã removeremos as bandagens. Esperemos que tudo dê certo. – Falou, dando umas palmadinhas nos ombros de Harry.

--Bom... Vocês fiquem aí, fazendo companhia para ele, mas tenham juízo. Volto já, já. – E se retirou do quarto.

No final da tarde os outros amigos da Ordem chegaram para vê-lo. Estava se sentido bem e feliz, como há muito tempo não se sentia. E o melhor foi que conseguiu ficar acordado até tarde, de mãos dadas com Gina e os três amigos do lado.

Molly não deixou por menos. Na hora do jantar apareceu com outro prato de sopa. Mas dessa vez ele não tomou tudo, dizendo que ainda estava cheio.

--Assim vou engordar, senhora Weasley. – Brincou com a mãe de Rony.

--E é o que você precisa. Você está muito magro. – Respondeu bem-humorada.

Madame Pomfrey não comentou, mas foi até St. Mungus relatar para o medibruxo que a estava orientando para que tratasse de Harry da forma mais apropriada possível. O respeitável senhor sorriu satisfeito e pediu para que continuasse o tratamento com a poção por mais dois dias.

--Amanhã já pode tirar as bandagens e fazer um teste. Se os olhos responderem à claridade não haverá mais nenhum problema. – Finalizou a orientação. – Toma, leve essa essência, é para pingar nos olhos dele tão logo retire o curativo, antes da deixar qualquer claridade entrar no quarto. Isso vai ajudar a recuperação dos olhos. Se ainda tiverem manchas em volta dos olhos, compressas de água morna com uma gota de sangue de dragão, daquele mesmo frasco que fizemos a poção, vai ajudar.

Madame Pomfrey retornou à Sede e na cozinha contou para os adultos a conversa que tivera com o medibruxo.

--Bom, bom... Já chega de tanta conversa. Nunca vi coisa igual, como vocês têm assunto, mal se recuperou um pouco pensa que já esta bem. Vamos, hora de tomar mais uma dose da poção. E depois você vai dormir. – Disse Papoula, colocando uma caneca em suas mãos.

--Eca! Madame, que cheiro é esse?

--Tome tudo, vamos... Vai lhe fazer bem. – Ela já havia retornado ao seu humor habitual.

Harry tomou; isto é deu um gole, mas cuspiu metade.

--Ahhh! Não, pode tomar direitinho.

--Mas é muito ruim! Pelo amor de Merlin! Isso é xixi de fada mordente, é? – Todos riram da comparação que ele fez.

--Vamos... Tome, pelo amor de Merlin mesmo. E se ficar doente fosse bom, poção seria suco de abóboras. E tem mais outra poção para tomar.

--Tão ruim quanto essa?

--Não, é a poção do sono. Você já conhece o gosto.

Quando achou que já estava bom demais Harry ficar acordado, Madame Pomfrey enxotou todos do quarto, fez mais uma vez curativo nos olhos dele e logo ele dormiu o sono tranqüilo da recuperação. Mantinha as feições serenas.

Na manhã seguinte, era o dia de ver como estavam os olhos do garoto. Madame Pomfrey ia remover as largas bandagens que cobriam totalmente seus olhos.

--Mas a senhora não disse que retiraria o curativo só amanhã? O que aconteceu?

--Nada Harry, apenas o medibruxo que me orientou todo esse tempo disse podemos retirar hoje. Nada de mais.

Era visível a ansiedade do garoto.

-- Bom... Agora vou tirar as ataduras. Fique com os olhos fechados até que eu mande abri-los, entendeu? O quarto está escuro, não se assuste.

Delicadamente ela tirou todas as bandagens que cobriam os olhos do garoto com as janelas fechadas. A visão não podia sofrer agressão da claridade do sol de uma hora para outra, depois de mais de dez dias de escuridão total. Os olhos teriam que se acostumar lentamente com a luz.

Os amigos estavam sentados quietos no chão próximos à cama de Harry. Aliás, tinha uma platéia plantada na porta do quarto. Lupin e Gina, sem sombra de dúvida, eram os que estavam mais apreensivos, não conseguiam ficar quietos no lugar. Minerva estava em pé ao lado da cama, olhando tudo bem de pertinho.

Ela limpou a pomada azul com um líquido que cheirava a poção de murtiço. Deixou os olhos dele bem limpos sem nenhum resíduo da pomada. As manchas ao redor dos olhos ainda eram visíveis. O cheiro da poção que o fazia lembrar a detenção que "aquela sapa velha de casaquinho cor de rosa" lhe dera.

--Isso é poção de murtisco?

--Mais ou menos. Tem outros ingredientes também. – Respondeu a curandeira, sem prestar muita atenção no que dizia.

--Agora, Harry, abra os olhos, vou pingar uma essência.

Harry abriu, sentiu um líquido gelado inundar seus olhos, mas claro, não via nada. Era uma escuridão só.

--Me diga. Sente alguma dor?

--Não.

--O que você sente?

--Um comichão estranho nas pálpebras.

--Normal. É porque esteve muito tempo com as bandagens. Daqui a pouco passa. – O que você vê?

--Nada. Tá tudo escuro. Como a senhora enxerga no escuro? – Quis saber curioso.

--Tenho meus métodos. Vou abrir a janela do outro quarto. – Rony, abra a janela do quarto vizinho, sim?

--E agora, Harry? O que você vê?

--Heiii! Estou enxergando tudo! – Disse feliz, batendo palmas de felicidade. – Não vou ficar cego! – Os amigos acompanharam o gesto dele.

--Bom, muito bom. Santo Dumbledore. Só ele mesmo para descobrir os Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão.

Todos riram gostoso da tirada da curandeira, que erguia as mãos para o alto, num gesto claro de agradecimento.

--Você vai ficar hoje o dia todo na penumbra. Amanhã vamos deixar entrar um pouco mais de luz, está bem? Mas já vou avisando, tem mais uma dose da poção de sangue de dragão para tomar.

--Tá... tudo bem... desde que eu volte a enxergar normalmente... – Disse feliz. – Posso ficar sentado? Estou cansado de ficar deitado.

--Daqui a pouco, antes vou aplicar compressa morna nos seus olhos. Só vai demorar alguns minutos. Então não reclame.

Quando se viu livre das toalhinhas nos olhos perguntou:

--Posso me sentar agora? Para que as compressas, Madame?

--Por causa das manchas que você tem ao redor dos olhos, senhor Potter. Pode se sentar.

--Cadê meus óculos?

--Estão bem aqui. – Disse Minerva que estava ao lado da cama do garoto, colocando os óculos em suas mãos; ela beijou o alto da cabeça dele e lhe fez um carinho nos cabelos. Atitude extravagante para uma professora tão rígida. Minerva estava feliz com a recuperação do aluno.

--Harry, você ta parecendo um urso Panda... – Comentou Rony.

Harry riu do comentário do amigo, mas não se importou com a aparência que estava apresentando.

--Assim está melhor. – Disse, colocando-os. E virando-se para todos os amigos. – É bom ver vocês de novo. Onde está Neville?

--Está por aí. Daqui a pouco ele vem. – Foi a resposta que recebeu de Rony.

Era evidente a felicidade de Harry. Seu restabelecimento foi mais rápido que todos esperavam. Ele agora vivia sorrindo e olhava a todos profundamente como se estivesse vendo-os pela primeira vez, notava características que nunca havia observado, principalmente o brilho do olhar dos amigos.

Por mais que estivesse se sentindo bem, madame Pomfrey não deixou que se levantasse. Dizia que o corpo tinha que voltar à normalidade aos poucos. Agora ele conseguia caminhar até o banheiro sozinho e não houve mais discussão por causa do banho.

Neville não apareceu naquele dia, só foi vê-lo na tarde do dia seguinte. O garoto estava acabado, mas se mantinha empinado, procurando não demonstrar nenhum cansaço, principalmente na frente de Harry, a quem tinha ido visitar.

--Oi, Harry. Tudo bem com você?

--Oi, Neville. Tá sim. Onde você estava?

--Ah! Estava na loja com o Fred e Jorge. Fui dar uma mãozinha para eles, sabe.

--Não os vi ainda. Por que eles ainda não vieram aqui? – Quis saber Harry.

--Eles estão muito ocupados, Harry. Não dá para deixar a loja sozinha, o movimento está bom e eles estão precisando de ajuda. Sabe como é, né? – Respondeu Neville, sem olhar nos olhos do amigo.

Mas Harry não era nem um pouco bobo. Ele tinha certeza que os gêmeos não deixariam de visitá-lo. "Que será que aconteceu com Fred e Jorge?".

--Quer jogar xadrez comigo? É meio chato ficar sem fazer nada.

--Ah! Não. Não jogo bem, Harry, você sabe disso.

--Pode então chamar o Rony para mim? Quem sabe ele também quer jogar uma partida de xadrez.

--Rony não está na Sede, Harry.

--Mas ele estava aqui há pouco!

Neville não falou mais nada. Definitivamente tinha alguma coisa acontecendo e ele descobriria o que era.


	20. A caça

**20 – A caça**

Londres amanheceu com muita chuva e tempo frio. A Travessa do Tranco, estreita e muito mal conservada, estava agora em péssimo estado. Os bruxos tropeçavam nos buracos que se tornavam cada vez maiores; seus pés chapinavam nas poças de lama escorregadias. Apesar do mau tempo, os bruxos mal encarados, costumeiros freqüentadores do lugar pouco aconselhável, continuavam a transitar pela rua. Uns andavam no meio da lama com o capuz da capa caindo sobre as testas, outros sentados no chão encolhiam-se de frio encostados-se às paredes com pinturas descascadas. Alguns, na tentativa de se protegerem da chuva, andavam rentes às paredes, trombando uns nos outros. Nessas ocasiões aconteciam alguns incidentes: uns caíam nas poças d'água, outros enfrentavam uma briga, da qual impreterivelmente arranhões, socos e tapas eram trocados, além das azarações lançadas.

De repente no meio da calçada quebrada dois bruxos mal-educados se estranharam, pois um havia esbarrado no outro sem querer e um deles caiu estatelado no meio de uma poça, ficando encharcado. Foi o que bastou; sobraram tapas e sopapos para tudo quanto é lado, mais barro espirrado em todas as direções e deixando mais sujos os xeretas que assistiam à briga. Um dos briguentos encheu a mão com um punhado de cabelos do outro; situação temida por toda a comunidade mágica. "Devolva meus cabelos - Devolva meus cabelos" – eram os gritos emitidos pelo bruxo que ficou sem mais alguns dos poucos dos fios que lhe adornavam as laterais da cabeça.

A Travessa do Tranco era conhecida pelos negócios suspeitos que ali eram realizados, nenhum deles recomendados para bruxos de boa índole. Lucius Malfoy, seguidor do lado das trevas, agora desmascarado e preso em Azkaban, era um assíduo freqüentador do lugar, muito especialmente da loja Borgin e Burkes, claro, sempre de forma muito furtiva. Todo o comércio ali realizado era feito na surdina.

Naquele dia especialmente a rotina do lugar fora quebrada, algo incomum estava acontecendo ali. De repente vários estalidos invadiram a já agitada rua, chamando a atenção de todos que por ali circulavam. Um grupo de uns cinco ou seis bruxos mais ou menos, completamente estranhos, aparatou no meio do aguaceiro que caía incessantemente. Os costumeiros freqüentadores da rua, que se conheciam entre si, olharam para eles, ninguém os conhecia, eles com certeza não eram da cidade. Usavam vestes negras, longas, desbotadas e cerzidas em vários lugares, com o capuz caído sobre a cabeça sombreando as feições. Não se importavam nem um pouco com a chuva que caia deixando-os ensopados e nem com a lama que espirrava sujando as barras das humildes vestes. Impossível identificar se eram homens ou mulheres. Caminhavam sempre aos pares, nunca sozinhos. Esbarravam nos usuais transeuntes do local e por qualquer motivo empunhavam agressivamente as varinhas tortas e descascadas num gesto claro de ameaça. Entravam e saíam das lojas segurando pequenos pacotes que sumiam dentro dos bolsos internos das capas.

Aos cochichos dois bruxos apontaram descaradamente para uma loja específica e se separaram dos demais. Esses dois entraram na loja Borgin & Burkes; no mesmo instante em que entraram um corvo excepcionalmente horroroso entrou junto e passou raspando a cabeça de um deles e empurrou para trás o capuz, que deixou à mostra um rosto de pele marcada por cicatrizes circulares de varíola e com grandes olheiras ao redor dos olhos. Calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, o bruxo recolocou o capuz sobre a cabeça. Borgin fez um gesto com a mão para espantar a ave que pousou num vaso velho num canto mais afastado da imunda e podre prateleira. O dono da loja não teve mais tempo de se preocupar com aquela criatura feia, sua atenção estava voltada com muita cobiça para os desconhecidos, possíveis compradores de alguma coisa. Vender sempre era interessante. "Galeões irão mudar de bolso" - pensou o senhor Borgin, esfregando as mãos num claro gesto de ambição.

Os desconhecidos começaram a conferir e tocar em tudo que havia nas prateleiras empoeiradas, não se importando se o proprietário da casa comercial gostasse ou não da atitude. Abriam armários com portas de vidro que estremeciam quando eram fechados novamente, tal a violência do ato. Procuravam alguma coisa em especial. O desconhecido de rosto marcado encostou a avantajada barriga no balcão e perguntou sem rodeios, com voz rouca, para o senhor Borgin:

--Viemos comprar a Mão da Glória. Quanto custa? – Perguntou.

--Hã? A Mão da Glória? Não a tenho mais. – Respondeu Borgin, estranhando o pedido.

--Viemos de longe para comprá-la. Recebemos boas informações sobre essa loja. Precisamos dela.

--Mas já foi vendida!

--Quem a comprou?

--Não me lembro.

--É claro que se lembra de quem a comprou! Ninguém se esquece de quem compra uma mercadoria desse tipo. Ainda mais "essa" mercadoria em particular. – Disse ameaçador o outro bruxo, especialmente alto e magro, mostrando num sorriso ameaçador os poucos dentes podres e amarelados que ainda lhe restavam dentro da boca.

--Não me lembro. É sério! Foi o meu ajudante que a vendeu quando eu não estava na loja. - Borgin não estava gostando daquela situação; sentia-se incomodado.

--Então procure saber para quem foi vendida. Voltaremos amanhã para buscá-la. Entendeu?

--Sim, sim. Farei o possível.

--Não o possível. Você a trará para mim. Entendeu?

--Olha... Tenho outras mercadorias igualmente interessantes e muito úteis. Uma coleção fabulosa de venenos especiais que não deixa vestígios e essa vela que mostra qualquer caminho, mesmo sendo de chama preta; ela não apaga a não ser quando o dono lhe pede. Quem sabe não ajuda no que querem fazer?

--Não. Só o que lhe pedimos nos interessa.

Os dois visitantes não esperaram pela resposta, viraram as costas e saíram da loja sem falarem uma palavra sequer. Atravessaram a rua. Inadvertidamente trombaram numa "coisa" que lembrava que um dia fora uma barraca de acampamento trouxa apoiada precariamente na parede encardida de uma loja abandonada; ela foi ao chão com o tropeço de um deles. Os três bruxos maltrapilhos que dentro dela dormiam a sono solto fizeram o maior alvoroço quando sentiram o teto que os abrigava cair em suas cabeças; correram preocupados para segurar as correntes que mantinham presas as gaiolas de sapos, ratos, urubus, reclamando os berros que agora tinham que equilibrar a barraquinha novamente. Murmurando algumas palavras mal pronunciadas de desculpas, os dois causadores do estrago se juntaram aos outros companheiros e voltaram a fazer compras tão despreocupadamente quanto antes, não se importando nem um pouco com as palavras grosseiras que lhes eram dirigidas.

Mal os bruxos haviam saído da loja, Borgin a fechou por dentro, batendo com estrondo a porta e as janelas remendadas, não sem antes observar a cena do desmoronamento que o grupo causou.

O grupo de bruxos trocou olhares entre si. Naquele dia o senhor Borgin não apareceu mais, e nem no outro.

Na manhã do segundo dia Borgin finalmente abriu a loja; chegou até a porta e olhou para todos os lados, a rua estava como sempre, as mesmas pessoas, a mesma sujeira. Contudo ele não estava só, dois bruxos carrancudos o acompanhavam. Não demorou muito e os dois estranhos compradores da Mão da Glória apareceram dentro na loja.

--E então, onde está a mercadoria que pedimos?

--Para que você a quer? – Perguntou um dos acompanhantes de Borgin, se intrometendo na conversa.

--Isso... Não é da sua conta, não é mesmo? O nosso negócio é com ele. – O bruxo alto e magro respondeu, apontando para Borgin que se mantinha apoiado no balcão.

--Acontece que eu a comprei e ela não esta à venda. Entendeu?

--Quanto você quer para me vendê-la? Posso pagar o preço que pedir. – Disse chacoalhando uma bolsa de couro que trazia presa na cintura. Pelo barulho estava repleta de galeões. Os olhos do senhor Borgin cintilaram de ganância.

--Não está à venda. Você é surdo? – Respondeu, com a voz já bastante alterada.

--Mas acontece que nós a queremos... Você escutou? – Falou o interessado na compra mais alto ainda. – Uma briga começava a se formar.

--Já chega dessa conversa fiada, acabei de informar que ela não está à venda e pronto. Saiam como entraram, assim não haverá encrenca. Vão! – Gritou o suposto dono da Mão da Glória com a varinha apontada para o rosto do pretenso comprador.

Senhor Borgin se arrependeu amargamente de ter vendido a Mão da Glória para Draco Malfoy e por um valor muito abaixo do merecido.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o bruxo dentro da loja gritava, ouviu-se um feitiço lançado na rua.

"Imobullus" - Gritou um dos bruxos que saiu correndo de dentro da barraca, com uma varinha na mão que mais parecia um velho graveto arrancado de uma árvore qualquer. Os bruxos que estavam dentro da loja correram para ver o que estava acontecendo na rua e o porquê da gritaria.

--Oba! Pegamos um rato agora. Muito bom... Estamos bem até semana que vem com mais um para o estoque. – Falou o outro bruxo em pé ao lado da "coisa" do outro lado da rua. – Com esse já temos 8 "almoços" garantidos. – Disse saltitando feliz.

--É. Vamos voltar para o nosso lugar. Aqui tá tudo muito sujo.

Quem os escutava falar com certeza pensaria que eles primavam pela limpeza.

Começaram a desarmar a barraquinha sob o olhar vigilante dos bruxos que estavam na frente da loja de Borgin & Burkes.

Um dos bruxos, compenetrado executando a árdua tarefa de desarmar a barraquinha, notou que estava sendo observado e não deixou por menos...

--Que que é? Que 'ceis' tão olhando? Os bichos são nossos... Não roubamos não... Não somos ladrões.

--Porcalhões... Bruxos nojentos... Sumam daqui se não quiserem ser estuporados. Vão embora. – Disse Borgin, apontando a varinha. – Essa travessa está cada dia mais e mais infestada de mendigos, de bruxos maltrapilhos. – Reclamou para os dois acompanhantes. – E vocês... – Disse, virando-se para dentro da loja para continuar com a conversa com os desconhecidos que queriam comprar a mão da Glória com tanta avidez.

--Mas cadê eles?

Porém os sedentos compradores não estavam mais dentro da loja. No meio da confusão e gritaria que acontecia na rua, desaparataram sem serem notados.

--Melhor assim... Borgin, se eles voltarem estupore-os ou faça coisa melhor, entendeu ou eu preciso ser mais claro?

--Entendi sim... – Respondeu respeitoso vendo os dois acompanhantes se afastarem da loja.

--Foram embora... Eles sabiam que não iriam conseguir nada conosco e se mandaram. – Saíram comentando os dois amigos de Borgin. – Mas por que será que queriam a Mão da Glória?

--Quem será que são esses bruxos? Não são de Londres com certeza. Melhor ficarmos espertos. Pode vir encrenca das grossas por aí.

No final da Travessa do Tranco, um lugar um tanto quanto miserável era habitado por bruxos que viviam em baixas condições de vida. Ali era o refúgio de pequenos larápios, na sua grande maioria bruxos pobres de verdade. Eles ali se reuniam e armavam pequenos golpes que aplicavam no Beco Diagonal, causando problemas para os comerciantes, porém nada que chamasse a atenção do Ministério. Era ali mesmo que os três bruxos armavam o dito abrigo novamente sob o olhar atento dos moradores habituais. Um deles pegou o ratinho pelo cangote e disse:

--Você não vai gostar nada, nada do que vai te acontecer, sabe? Vamos te comer... – E deu uma gargalhada demente. – Oba... – E finalizou. – Vamos ter um banquete!

--Éééé... Eu gosto mais de rato do que de sapos ou urubus... São mais saborosos e têm mais sustância – Disse o outro companheiro do bruxo, meio abobalhado, revirando os olhos.

E continuaram com o trabalho, organizando-se da melhor forma possível no meio daquele lugar que era o refúgio dos bruxos desabrigados. Logo já estavam largados no chão, roncando mais alto que um trasgo montanhês.

Três dias depois de ter retirado as bandagens dos olhos, já plenamente recuperado e podendo levar a vida normalmente, Harry foi para a cozinha com Gina, que passou no quarto para acompanhá-lo. Vendo-se sozinhos não perderam tempo, trocaram um longo beijo, Harry a puxava para mais perto de si. Era bom sentir a namorada novamente.

--Senti saudades, Gina. – Disse, encarando-a fixamente.

--Também senti, mas não me me deixavam ficar perto de você. Tiravam-me do quarto. Mas eu sempre aparatava lá quando Madame Pomfrey ou minha mãe estavam ocupadas demais. Um dia Madame Pomfrey quase me pegou. – Disse, rindo.

--Lembro que sonhei com você. Foi bom, sabe? Quero você sempre perto de mim.

--Mas é difícil ficar perto de você! Você tá sempre aprontando alguma! – Ele riu.

--Não é tanto assim, né? – Ela sorriu deliciada e se abraçou a ele mais forte.

Caminharam de mãos dadas.

--Escuta, Gina. Onde tem andado o Rony e o Neville? Não os tenho visto. E os gêmeos não vieram me visitar por quê? Eles não deixariam de vir me ver.

--Eles estão ocupados, Harry. – Respondeu Gina, sem encarar o namorado.

--O que está acontecendo? Gina, olha pra mim... Me conta...

--Não, Harry. É melhor conversar com o professor Lupin. Não sou a pessoa mais apropriada para lhe dar as respostas.

--Não gosto que escondam as coisas de mim, você sabe disso.

--Eu sei Harry, mas não depende de mim. – Respondeu séria para o namorado. – Se eu falar alguma coisa sem autorização, Moody pode me pegar pelas orelhas.

Quando Harry entrou na cozinha, foi obrigado a dar alguns passos para trás, tamanho encontrão e abraço que recebeu na altura da cintura.

--Meu senhor Harry Potter! Meu senhor Harry Potter já está melhor. O mestre já está curado! Dobby muito feliz, muito feliz! – Dizia Dobby agarrado a Harry, com os grandes olhos verdes e redondos cheios d'água, olhando embevecido para o garoto que tanto admirava.

--Oi, Dobby. Obrigado. É bom te ver também. Mas por que você está aqui? – Perguntou Harry, ainda com Dobby atarracado em sua cintura.

--Ahhh... Professora McGonagall mandou Dobby ficar aqui e ajudar senhora Weasley, casa muito grande e muita gente. Dobby feliz em poder ajudar. Harry Potter doente. Dobby feliz em ver Harry Potter bem de novo. Pode pedir mestre Harry Potter, pode pedir o que quiser que Dobby faça para o senhor. Dobby faz.

--Obrigado, Dobby. Agora vou tomar café. Então será que você pode me soltar?

--Ah! Desculpe... – Respondeu sem jeito se afastando de Harry. Porém ficou rodeando o garoto até que se deu por satisfeito, vendo que seu salvador estava bem. As orelhas de Dobby se agitavam só de olhar para o garoto.

Os que estavam na cozinha se divertiram em ver a reação do elfo quando viu Harry. Dobby gostava tanto de Harry que não havia nada que o garoto pedisse que não fosse atendido imediatamente pelo elfo.

--Dobby te adora, não parou de falar de você um minuto. – Comentou Lupin tranqüilamente. – E como fala... Pelas asas de Pégasus! Um dia tivemos que pedir para que se calasse. Mas mesmo assim ele continuou a resmungar baixinho, definitivamente ele não se contém quando se trata de você.

--Tome Harry... Sente-se e coma, você está muito magrinho. Também com todo esse tempo de cama, não era para menos. – Disse a senhora Weasley colocando na frente do garoto um prato forrado de grandes panquecas cobertas de mel. – Coma tudo. – Mandou séria.

O professor, até então sozinho à mesa, tomava o belo café da manhã que Molly servia, estava entretido lendo o Profeta Diário. Harry não respeitou a leitura do professor, sentou-se na frente dele e não esperou oportunidade melhor, perguntou sem rodeios.

--Remo, onde estão todos?

--Estão em missão, Harry. – Respondeu com simplicidade sem, contudo despregar os olhos do jornal.

--Que missão?

--À noite teremos uma reunião e você ficará sabendo. Não estamos comentando nada, entende?

--Não... Não entendo... Você sabe que quero participar.

--Eu sei. E você não podia participar. Não paramos um minuto enquanto você esteve acamado. De agora em diante você vai ter suas tarefas, não se preocupe. Mas tem que esperar pela reunião para saber tudo que estamos fazendo, está certo?

--E eu posso fazer outra coisa? – Respondeu malcriado.

Remo só olhou para o amigo, se tinha uma coisa que Harry detestava era não saber o que acontecia. Mas o aprendizado só estava fazendo bem a ele, que dia a dia estava se tornando mais ponderado.

Harry ficou ansioso o dia todo. De segundo em segundo conferia as horas. "Essa porcaria não está funcionando", dizia para si mesmo se referindo ao relógio, "parou com certeza". Dava umas batidinhas no relógio para ver se realmente ele não estava parado, pior que não estava. As horas nunca haviam demorado tanto para passar. Ele caminhou quilômetros dentro da Sede, entrou e saiu da cozinha no mínimo uma centena de vezes.

Que tanto todos faziam? A Sede permanecia vazia durante a maior parte do dia, os amigos saíam e não informavam para onde estavam indo. Muitas vezes ele percebia que de repente não tinha mais ninguém com quem conversar a não ser com Gina, Hermione e a senhora Weasley. Na tarde do dia anterior, quando acordou e foi sem autorização de Madame Pomfrey à cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comer, só encontrou a senhora Weasley, que estava atarefada na arrumação, até mesmo Gina e Hermione se ausentaram e quando retornaram deram-lhe uma desculpa esfarrapada contando que tinham saído para fazer umas compras para a mãe.

--Compras? E foram sozinhas? – Harry perguntou desconfiado, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

--É. – Foi a resposta curta que recebeu de Hermione.

--Hermione, você mente muito mal, sabia?

--Sei. – Respondeu na maior cara de pau virando as costas para o amigo.

Finalmente foi anunciado o jantar. Graças a Merlin... Pensou. Ele já estava a ponto de estourar de curiosidade. Mesmo sem um pingo de apetite, ele engoliu alguma coisa que Molly lhe servia, mas não soube identificar o que comia, seus sentidos eram direcionados para a sala de estar onde os membros da Ordem começavam a chegar. Levantou-se sem ter terminado o jantar.

--Volte aqui, Harry e acabe o jantar.

--Não estou com fome. – Respondeu distraído.

--Que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Harry na porta da sala de estar, vendo que todos estavam parados na frente de uma porta em que não havia reparado antes.

--Venha. Aqui não é lugar para respostas. – Respondeu Moody seco, puxando o rapaz pelo braço, fazendo-o entrar numa sala desconhecida aos tropeços.

Todos entraram numa sala que obviamente tinha sido ampliada por magia. Havia várias cadeiras desparelhadas espalhadas de qualquer jeito. Não havendo assentos para todos, os garotos sentaram-se no chão mesmo com as costas apoiadas na parede lateral.

--Bom, temos que colocar um sério plano em ação e não será nada fácil. Terá risco de vida, não adianta esconder.

No que ouviu – "risco de vida" – Molly se levantou com a cara fechada, falando em alto e bom som e apontando o dedo indicador para Alastor:

--Não, Moody! Presta atenção você no que vou falar... Não quero saber de nenhuma das minhas crianças metidas nesse plano onde poderão correr risco de vida. Sinto muito, mas minhas crianças não vão mesmo! – E virando-se para olhar os filhos de frente disse. – Vocês estão entendendo? Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum!

--Mamãe! Quer parar, por favor? Não é hora para isso. – Argumentou Gui sério, com os braços nos ombros de Fleur que mantinha o olhar especulativo para a sogra.

Estalos na lareira. Molly foi ver quem era. Olhou espantada para Aberforth Dumbledore e Mundungo (Dunga) Fletcher. – Que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

--Eu os chamei, Molly. Deixe-os entrar. – Informou Olho-Tonto. – Eles já estão trabalhando conosco há alguns dias e, para falar mais, estão sendo muito úteis.

Todos olharam meio estranho para o irmão do Professor Dumbledore, não era nada comum ele se dispor a se reunir com os membros da Ordem, ele era arisco e gostava de permanecer no seu canto sem interagir com ninguém.

Harry encarou Dunga que desviou o olhar, envergonhado; a chamada de atenção que Dumbledore lhe havia dado ainda estava muito fresca na mente dele. Dunga era um oportunista de marca maior e não tivera um pingo de respeito com a herança que Harry recebera de Sirius.

Harry chegou a dar alguns passos em direção ao larápio com a cara fechada, mas foi impedido por Lupin. Acabou achando melhor esquecer o pensamento e voltou ao assunto tão logo todos se acomodaram.

--Deixe, Gui. Sua mãe tem razão. Essa guerra é minha e vou fazer o que for necessário para pôr um fim nela de vez. Vocês não precisam se arriscar, eu faço isso.

--Fica quieto, Harry, e deixe de falar bobagem. Essa guerra não é só sua, é de todos nós. Além do que não é assim que vamos resolver as coisas. Primeiro todos têm que escutar o que será feito, para depois dar palpites. – Interferiu Arthur com aspereza. Ele estava muito nervoso. Pelas conversas que tinha tido com Alastor e Lupin o plano era realmente audacioso.

--Bom... Já que todos concordaram em primeiro ouvir para depois argumentar vou começar logo com as explicações. Precisamos minar as forças de Voldemort. Pensando nisso depois de uma sugestão muito oportuna e sensata de um dos nossos amigos, vamos...

A reunião demorou mais de três horas. Nenhum dos presentes tinha mais posição para ficar sentado. Todos estavam cansados, mas precisavam assimilar o plano na íntegra. Tudo foi muito bem explicado e re-explicado nos mínimos detalhes, prevendo umas situações, simulando outras. Todas as perguntas foram respondidas de forma mais esmiuçada possível. O plano era muito arriscado, porém se desse certo teriam uma grande vitória contra o lado das trevas. E cada um dos envolvidos precisaria desempenhar seu papel com a maior naturalidade possível.

Os gêmeos tentaram fazer umas piadinhas, porém foram cortados baixo por Arthur com tal severidade que murcharam na hora. Encarar o pai bravo não era agradável. Era mais fácil enfrentar a mãe, já estavam acostumados com os gritos e a braveza.

Depois da reunião os jovens ficaram conversando na cozinha enquanto tomavam chá e comiam bolinhos fritos que a senhora Weasley servia aos montes.

Os gêmeos riam da cara de Harry. Fred falava e Jorge completava...

--Pois é, cara. Semana passada por uma hora "eu fui" o famoso Harry Potter e fui recebido pelo distinto Ministro da Magia com todas as pompas e circunstâncias. Primeiro ele ficou "te" olhando sem falar palavra. Foi um custo segurar a risada, cara. – Disse Jorge.

--Então você tomou a poção polissuco! Por que vocês fizeram isso? – Perguntou Harry, com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade.

--Porque ele estava à sua procura. Estava perseguindo todos que têm contato com você. Pressionou Tonks por que sabe que o professor Lupin era muito amigo de seus pais e supôs que ele soubesse por onde você andava. Depois mandou chamar Minerva no Ministério e a espremeu com força para saber onde você estava escondido. Então montamos a farsa.

--Por Merlin... Em que enrascadas vocês me meteram dessa vez?

--"Você" sugeriu para o Ministério formar um grupo de DCAT onde a comunidade mágica poderia treinar para se proteger melhor de você-sabe-quem. Como a AD, sabe? Primeiro ele "te" olhou meio desconfiado, depois foi todo solícito dizendo que, claro, atenderia a "sua" sugestão se tudo desse certo. Disse que vai conversar com os demais diretores do Ministério sobre a idéia, mas não confirmou.

--Nossa, que idéia brilhante! Adorei! De quem foi?

--Foi minha. Pensei nisso a partir de uma frase que Rony falou. – Manifestou-se Carlinhos com um sorriso. – Você não podia ir, o jeito foi providenciar um "Harry Potter" disponível já que o original estava meio avariado em cima da cama.

--Minha frase?

--É. Naquela noite que Minerva chegou reclamando do Rufo. Lembra-se?

--Qual?

--Ai minha Morgana... Quem memória fraca Rony! Foi quando você disse que era melhor Harry falar com o Ministro de uma vez assim parava essa perseguição. Acorda Rony! – Disse Carlinhos, sacudindo o irmão pelo ombro.

--É? Puxa! Nossa, foi genial! – Aplaudia Rony.

--É, foi muito legal. Agora, Harry, eu te entendo melhor, sabe? Puxa, é muito chato ser famoso. – O Ministro quase babou só de conversar contigo. O cara é obcecado por você! Nossa, que maluquice! Finalizou Fred.

--Ele não pediu para você ser o garoto propaganda do Ministério? – Perguntou rindo.

--Claro, né! Você acha que ele iria deixar passar oportunidade tão boa? E eu falei que a melhor propaganda era o curso para todos. Ele queria tirar fotografia e tudo mais, mas não deixei, achei que você não gostaria. Afinal eu estava usando sua aparência sem sua autorização, né? – Falou cauteloso. - Ele não gostou muito, mas se deu por satisfeito depois de tantas negativas. E vou te dizer uma coisa, ele não vai desistir de sempre que puder falar com você. Não sou bom em dar conselho, mas se quiser um, cara, se cuida com o Ministro. – Arrematou Jorge, sério.

--E vocês acham que ele vai aceitar a idéia?

--Ah, Harry! Aí já é me pedir demais. Vamos ter que esperar para ver o que ele fará. Nunca se sabe o que sai da cabeça do Ministro, né? – Finalizou Fred.

Harry olhou em volta de si, a cozinha estava vazia demais.

--Ué? Cadê Hermione e Fleur? Elas estavam aqui agorinha mesmo...

--Saíram, Harry.

--Onde elas foram?

Ele recebeu um olhar de Gui que dizia: Se liga, moleque!


	21. O livro, borboleta e lágrimas

21 - O livro 

Sentados numa mesa colada a parede no Caldeirão Furado, quatro amigos conversavam no bar com pouco movimento, era atualmente um bom lugar para conversar sem levantar suspeitas e sem correr o risco de ser ouvido por pessoas com interesses suspeitos. Eles tomavam todo cuidado em não pronunciar o nome – Voldemort - se referiam a ele apenas como Tom Riddle.

--Cinco ataques. Cinco! Tom Riddle está desesperado para pegar Harry. – Comentou Lupin.

--É. Mas só dois deles foram para pegar Harry. Os outros três não. – Completou Moody.

--Eu sei, mas não importa, não é mesmo? O fato é que foram cinco ataques e isso me preocupa muito... – Disse Arthur.

--Veja bem. O primeiro ataque, n'A Toca, foi para atingir Harry. O segundo foi um golpe de sorte quando Harry estava na antiga residência dos Potter. O de Hogwarts foi realmente para pegá-lo, pois tinham certeza que ele estava na escola, Rabicho o informou. O outro foi em represália a nós, aurores. – Explicou Quim. – O último, do hospital, foi com a intenção de capturá-lo também, pois Bella o sabia doente. Agora há dias não fazem nada. Esse não fazer nada me deixa nervoso. – Finalizou com calma.

--Que você acha de tudo isso, Quim?

--Não dá para achar nada. – Respondeu com sua voz profunda. – Só esperar. Mas essa quietude...

--Será que temos traidores na Ordem? – Perguntou Arthur preocupado.

--Não. Claro que não. – Rosnou Moody. – O problema é que Tom Riddle está simplesmente com medo. Morrer pelas mãos de Harry, um garoto, não lhe agrada nada, nada. Ele sabe da besteira que fez anos atrás e agora quer consertar o feito de qualquer jeito. Medo. É isso que o Tom demonstra com suas ações. Medo. Olha... – Disse passando as mãos pela vasta cabeleira grisalha. – Nunca sonhei que um dia fosse dizer isso. Mas é isso que todas as suas atitudes nos sinalizam. Bom... Tenho que ir embora. Vejo vocês na Sede logo mais à noite.

--Bom... Graças a Merlin, estamos aos poucos desbaratando as forças de Tom Riddle e isso é muito bom. E quanto mais trabalharmos em segredo, melhor será para nós. Ele é astuto, com certeza sabe que estamos agindo. Acho bom que de agora em diante vocês andem sempre acompanhados, não quero saber de nenhum de nós andando sozinho em circunstância alguma, entendido? - Recomendou Quim, cauteloso.

--Já imaginaram se Tom Riddle conhecesse a profecia toda? Aí sim é que não teríamos sossego. Sem saber ele já fez o que fez, imagina se soubesse. – Comentou Arthur.

--É. Mas ele bem que tentou. Fico aqui pensando... Será que o Snape sabe do final da profecia, e se sabe, será que já não contou para Voldemort? – Questionou Quim.

--Acho que ele não conhece o final dela, não. Tenho impressão, ou melhor, quase certeza, que Dumbledore não contou a ninguém a não ser para Harry, e Harry a mostrou para nós. Não, Tom Riddle não tem conhecimento dela inteira, não. – Afirmou com segurança Lupin.

Os garotos estavam todos enrolados como charutos em grossos cobertores dormindo como crianças recém-nascidas. Remo entrou no quarto silenciosamente e, puxando as pesadas cobertas, acordou a todos muito cedo, na verdade eram cinco e pouco da manhã. No momento em que sentiram o choque do frio da manhã no corpo quente, houve uma avalanche de reclamações revoltadas. Mas ele nem ligou para as palavras que, com certeza, fariam a senhora Weasley lhes esfregar sabão na boca e língua de cada um deles caso ouvisse.

--Vamos... De pé. – Mandou Remo. – Venham todos, vamos treinar.

--Ah! Remo... É muito cedo. – Reclamou Harry ainda dormindo, puxando as cobertas para cima do corpo novamente.

--Não Harry, sinto muito, levante-se agora... Vamos, seu molóide!

--Quê? – Perguntou Rony alegre, sentando na cama, o sono sumiu como se Lupin o tivesse enfeitiçado.

--Treinar, Rony. Treinar. Desçam para tomar café. Vamos logo... Todos para a cozinha. Quanto mais cedo começarmos, melhor.

--Eu também? – Perguntou Neville.

--Claro, menino. Anda logo, gente... Que pergunta mais sem propósito. – Reclamou baixinho. – Espero vocês na cozinha em cinco minutos.

Para Remo estava tudo muito claro, Neville agora fazia parte da família assim como Harry. Na cabeça de Lupin não existia os Weasley, Harry, ele e os demais separadamente. Todos faziam parte de uma só família, unidos por laços de amizade incondicional e por um objetivo: obter paz.

Lupin, enquanto esperava tranqüilamente que os meninos terminassem o café, lia o Profeta Diário.

--Alguma novidade no jornal, Remo? – Perguntou Harry, interessado.

--O de sempre. Ataques aqui e ali, "coisinhas" que os malditos entendem por diversão, porém nada de grave, graças a Merlin. Estou estranhando essa quietude do Lord.

--Ele está planejando alguma, pode ter certeza do que digo. Posso sentir isso...

Remo Lupin não levantou os olhos do jornal, mas focalizou a atenção nas palavras de Harry. Que será que ele queria dizer com a observação feita?

--Venham... Aqui na sala onde fizemos reunião. Ela está preparada. Moody, em pé, esperava tranqüilo dentro da sala lendo um pedaço de pergaminho que guardou dentro do bolso quando os garotos chegaram.

A sala que usaram para a reunião estava totalmente modificada, não tinha mais as cadeiras desparelhadas nem a mesa usada. Agora se apresentava totalmente vazia de móveis. O aspecto era o mais austero possível. Numa das paredes havia vários modelos de corpo humano feito de pergaminho resistente, claro, enfeitiçado. Num deles, havia marcas em determinados lugares do corpo: coração, estômago, olhos, e destinava-se para que Neville treinasse a mira, o restante era para os demais garotos.

Lupin e Alastor pegaram pesado com o menino. Neville suava, mas não reclamava. Até ele, coitado, tinha consciência da necessidade de melhorar a bendita pontaria. A briga em que estavam engajados era muito séria.

Depois de reforçarem a técnica já utilizada por Harry para ensinar a pontaria, Lupin só sossegou quando o garoto acertou mais de 50 vezes seguidas no alvo improvisado. Neville sorriu satisfeito, enquanto massageava braço doendo.

--Será que vou acertar sempre assim, professor? – Perguntou ansioso.

--Você terá que treinar mais, é claro, mas sim, agora você só tende a melhorar. Porém não se esqueça, o braço deve sempre ficar bem firme.

Dedicaram um bom tempo aos feitiços já conhecidos pelos garotos e que dominavam muito bem, estavam todos entediados, pois já sabiam fazer de maneira perfeita.

--Até quando vamos treinar o que já sabemos, professor? Já estou cansado de fazer isso, os pergaminhos não revidam! – Reclamou Harry, desanimado.

--Certo. Vocês sabem como fazer esses feitiços, e os fazem com perfeição. Até você, Neville, foi bem. Mas vocês têm mais o que aprender. É simples. Quando chamamos um Protego, por exemplo, se chamar Protego Plenus, ele se torna muito mais potente. – Entenderam? – Cabeças confirmaram. – Harry, tome posição, me Estupore.

Harry não questionou. Energicamente ergueu a varinha e com toda vontade que tinha gritou o feitiço em direção ao professor Moody.

--Estupore!

--Protego Plenus. – Gritou Moody no mesmo instante que o feitiço foi lançado contra ele.

Uma luz vermelha intensa que aparentava ser sólida formou o escudo de proteção em volta de Moody e refletiu o feitiço devolvendo-o para o garoto que foi jogado metros para trás.

--Uau! Legal, professor, muito legal. – Admirou-se Harry, esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça que tinha batido forte na parede.

--Agora você... – Disse Moody já apontando a varinha para Harry não dando tempo de ele pensar.

Moody atacou com violência. Não aliviou nem um pouco por Harry ser apenas um jovem de 17 anos que tinha se recuperado de uma grave doença há apenas alguns dias. O professor sabia que quando chegasse o momento "D", Lord Voldemort não teria clemência.

--Bom, Harry! Você conseguiu de primeira. Mas isso não é tudo. Vai ter que fazer o Protego Plenus não verbal, ele se torna mais forte e aumenta suas oportunidades no ataque. – Vamos de novo.

Depois de Harry foi à vez de Rony e Neville, que também sofreram nas mãos do professor. Os feitiços lançados coloriam a seção de treinamento e tanto professores como alunos voavam pela sala chocando-se contra as paredes e caiam esparramados no chão. Gritos e gemidos eram os sons ouvidos durante boa parte da manhã. Cotovelos, braços, joelhos e até bochechas apresentavam marcas arroxeadas, conseqüências dos ensinamentos.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço, tudo o que os garotos mais queriam era uma cadeira para encostar o esqueleto e esperar o cansaço ir embora por conta própria. Estavam exaustos. Os professores, porém, sentiam-se muito bem.

--Que foi? Estão cansados? Ora essa! – Gozava Lupin, enquanto observava o suor escorrer pelos rostos corados dos pequenos amigos. – Nem pensem em descansar, tão logo o almoço termine voltaremos com carga maior.

--Lembrem-se: Vigilância constante! – Lembrou Moody as palavras que virava e mexia pronunciava. Vocês precisam estar mais que preparados e não quero ninguém fazendo corpo mole.

Os gêmeos chegaram animados para o almoço, contando aos altos brados que o movimento no Beco Diagonal parecia estar voltando ao normal, com fregueses por tudo quanto é canto. As lojas estavam trabalhando como antigamente e há dias nada de anormal acontecia.

--Não podemos nos demorar, mamãe. Temos que voltar logo para a loja. Tempo são galeões!

Pobres gêmeos, nem desconfiavam que não sairiam da Sede tão cedo. Depois do almoço, quando estavam se arrumando para voltarem para o Beco Diagonal foram impedidos de partir por Lupin, que alegou com propriedade que eles deveriam participar dos treinamentos tanto quantos os demais.

--Vocês ficam. Vão treinar também. Nada de voltar para o Beco hoje. E se não aprenderem direito nem amanhã e nem depois. – Concluiu o rabugento Moody.

O jeito era mandar um recado para Vera, a ajudante, e para o amigo Lino Jordan, o gerente da loja, como eles costumavam dizer, através do espelho de duas faces, que não poderiam voltar para o trabalho à tarde.

Alastor lamentou um bocado por Carlinhos, Gui e Fleur não estarem na Sede para participarem do treinamento. Mas os pegaria outro dia.

--Professor, não podemos chamar o nosso amigo Lino Jordan para treinar também? O cara é bom em feitiços, já nos ajudou com aquela tal Dolores Umbridge. – Falou Jorge, fazendo um trejeito com a cabeça. - Ele já é maior e terminou os estudos, é corajoso pra caramba. – Concluiu, dando a ficha completa do amigo de travessuras da época de Hogwarts.

Será que seria viável ter mais um garoto na Ordem? Se bem que quanto mais gente engajada na batalha e conhecendo os feitiços melhor seria para a frente do bem. Lupin e Moody se entreolharam e obtiveram silenciosamente a aprovação de Minerva.

--É, professor, ele é bom de verdade. – Apoiou Harry a indicação de Fred e Jorge.

--Vou buscá-lo. – Informou Alastor sem acabar de almoçar. – É melhor então fechar a loja.

--Que nada. Vera dá conta sozinha do recado. – Falou Fred, entre uma garfada e outra. – É esperta aquela menina. Alem do mais, tem feitiços anti-roubo pela loja toda.

Logo Moody chegou trazendo o garoto a tiracolo. Lino estava todo orgulhoso por ser convocado para participar da Ordem da Fênix.

--Puxa! Nunca imaginei que seria convidado a fazer parte dessa Ordem. Caramba... – Exclamava feliz, distribuindo abraços apertados em Rony, Harry, Neville e os demais. – Eu vou ficar aqui? – Perguntou, dirigindo-se a Lupin.

--Quando for necessário. Terá que avisar seus pais.

--Costumo ficar na loja com os meninos; não é muito agradável morar sozinho, sabe. Meus pais não estão em Londres, estão na França a trabalho. Mas eles não se importariam. Que aquele-que–você-sabe-quem desapareça é o que eles mais querem. – Respondeu para Lupin.

Mal terminaram de almoçar, os professores fizeram Lino mostrar tudo o que sabia em relação a feitiços e azarações. Foi testado de tudo quanto é forma. Enfrentou um pequeno duelo contra os dois professores e findou levitando Lupin com um Vingardium Leviosa muito bem mandado. O professor se viu encostado com a barriga no teto preso pela força da varinha do garoto. Alastor se deu por satisfeito com os resultados que o garoto demonstrou. Lino, tal como os amigos, mostrava algumas partes do corpo esfoladas, porém não se incomodava muito com isso.

--Como você conseguiu isso, garoto? – Questionou Moody. – Esse feitiço não tem muita eficácia quando utilizado em pessoas.

--Ah! Professor, eu treinei bastante para atazanar a Umbridge, sabe. – Respondeu rindo com os amigos.

Recomeçaram com a seção de feitiços novamente, dessa vez os dois professores atacavam e os garotos se defendiam. Fizeram uma pequena seção de simulação de combate. E assim passaram boa parte da tarde treinando como aperfeiçoar os feitiços Protego Plenus, Estupore Totalus, Estupefaça Totalus, até que ficaram exaustos. Os modelos antes fixados na parede agora eram só pedaços de pergaminhos rasgados e queimados espalhados pelo chão. Os garotos passavam as mangas das camisas na testa para enxugar o suor.

Gina, que não tinha coisa nenhuma para fazer, resolveu xeretar na velha estante cheia de livros empoeirados que ficava encostada numa das paredes da confortável sala de estar. Um grito estridente de Gina ecoa por toda a Sede.

--Achei, Mione. Achei! Olhe, estava bem aqui o tempo todo. Como não tivemos idéia de procurar justo aqui? – Batia na testa. – Como somos duas bruxas burras. – Gina pulava no mesmo lugar com um livro enorme nas mãos.

Minerva, que estava sentada lendo um livro de Transfiguração, quase caiu da poltrona. Ficou branca, tamanho o susto que levou com o berro de Gina.

--Que você achou, Gina? – Perguntou Hermione calmamente.

--O livro Os Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão. Veja!

--Não acredito! – Hermione pegou o livro excitada.

Alastor, acompanhado por todos que estavam em treinamento, quase puseram a porta da sala de estar abaixo, tal a violência com que entraram, varinhas em punho, prontos para azarar quem quer que fosse.

--Que aconteceu? Que aconteceu? – Perguntava, com o olho azul elétrico rodando como um louco em todas as direções.

--Achamos o livro do estudo do Professor Dumbledore. – Responderam juntas as meninas, sorridentes.

--E isso é motivo pra tanto escândalo? Quase Estuporamos vocês! Sejam mais cautelosas. – Finalizou o rabugento. – Voltemos aos nossos estudos, garotos. Vamos.

--Que estudos, Moody?

--Aqueles treinamentos, Minerva.

--Ahhh! Sim. – Foi a resposta de Minerva, a par dos planos do professor.

--Heiii! Peraí! Que negócio é esse de treino? Nós também queremos treinar, sabe? – Disse uma Gina petulante com as mãos na cintura, indignada por estar excluída de uma atividade da maior importância.

--E vão. Mas depois. – Disse, dando as costas para as meninas, puxando os meninos pelas costas das vestes e empurrando-os novamente para dentro da sala improvisada.

--Voltamos do ponto onde havíamos parado pela manhã. – Começou Alastor, passando as mãos nos cabelos. – Como sabemos, o senhor Olivaras desapareceu e ele é o melhor fabricante de varinhas de toda Londres. Não temos a menor idéia como foi que ele sumiu e nem por quê. Mas e se ele estiver preso com Lord Voldemort? O que esse maldito está planejando? Ter varinhas mais potentes? Pois bem, foi com esse pensamento em mente que eu e Lupin desenvolvemos esses novos feitiços. A partir de hoje, todos vocês e os aurores vão aprender a usá-los. Quim está nesse momento passando os feitiços para eles.

--Bom. – Continuou ele. – Agora quero toda e total atenção de vocês. O que vão aprender são feitiços novos, foram feitos para humilhar e desmoralizar Lord Voldemort, um deles é:

**PERPETUAM PAPILIO **- Perpétuas Borboletas. – Houve uma risada geral na sala. – Moody não gostou da reação dos garotos e continuou, mais sério que o normal. – Vocês estão achando graça, mas saibam que são feitiços permanentes. – Agora os risos sumiram como por encanto dos rostos alegres, dando lugar à curiosidade. – Não é um feitiço infantil como os senhores devem estar pensando quando deram as gostosas gargalhadas ainda há pouco. Agora tenho a atenção de vocês, né? – Salientou com seu olho azul elétrico checando as reações dos garotos. – Esse feitiço quando lançado contra o agressor faz que da varinha que ele esteja usando, ouçam bem, qualquer varinha, só saiam borboletas, sempre, só borboletas. Ou seja, vocês inutilizarão a MÃO que empunhar qualquer varinha que ele possa vir a usar. Qualquer que seja o feitiço que ele queira usar, só sairão borboletas da varinha, nenhuma outra coisa. Enfim, é um feitiço definitivo. Quando o feitiço é lançado corretamente sua cor é amarela brilhante.

Rony junto com os gêmeos e Lino escorregaram pela parede abaixo de tanto rir.

--Cara, imagina os Comensais da Morte soltando borboletinhas por tudo quanto é canto. Ahhh! Mas o Lord vai ficar imensamente "feliz" com isso. É tudo que ele queria para o atual momento da vida dele.

--Essa é a idéia, Rony. Não somos assassinos, como sabiamente costuma dizer sua namorada. Então temos que desmoralizá-lo definitivamente.

Harry se manteve quieto, não expressou uma só palavra, estava estático olhando ora para Moody ora para Lupin.

--Espera... Mas isso não é um feitiço, isso é uma maldição! – Exclamou Harry perplexo, em alto e bom som.

--É, Harry. É uma maldição, não imperdoável, mas uma maldição. Tanto é que o Ministério já tem conhecimento das novas fórmulas e aprovou seu uso, do contrário poderíamos ter sérios problemas. Estamos trabalhando com eles já há algum tempo.

--Treinem com as varinhas só a palavra Papilion. Você não, Harry, só se concentre na palavra Papilion, sem a varinha.

Lupin havia comentado com Moody a capacidade de Harry de se proteger sem a varinha, habilidade que observou na oportunidade em que foram atacados em Hogwarts. Na verdade, Harry nem tinha percebido que essa capacidade estava ficando cada vez mais evidente. Era instintivo nele.

--Professor, sem a varinha não está acontecendo nada. Posso treinar com a varinha?

--Pode.

"Tenho que observar as ocasiões em que Harry usa suas habilidades sem a varinha". – Pensou Lupin, olhando para Moody com um olhar interrogativo.

Gritaram todos juntos: PAPILION – Uma luz cor amarela brilhante iluminou o ambiente na mesma hora que uma quantidade imensa de borboletas multicoloridas encheu a sala, mas logo se desfizeram.

--O outro é **AETERNUS FLERE - **Chorar Eternamente. O agressor começa a chorar no momento em começar a pronunciar qualquer feitiço. Também é definitivo. Uma luz azul clara e brilhante deverá aparecer. Mas prestem atenção. Vocês não vão poder treinar o feitiço total, pois ele, assim como o primeiro, é definitivo, entendem? Volto a dizer – não há contra-feitiço que possa reverter a situação. Pelo amor de Merlin... Se tiverem alguma dúvida perguntem agora. – Ele não obteve nenhuma resposta, então se deu por satisfeito.

--Então treinem apenas a segunda palavra. Logo, logo, teremos uma oportunidade ímpar de testar esses feitiços. Esperem para ver. – Disse Moody com um sorriso muito, mas muito suspeito no rosto deformado pelas cicatrizes.

--Mas lembre-se, esse último feitiço ou maldição, com Harry diz, tem uma falha. Ele não bloqueia o ataque não verbal. Que faremos então?

--Simples... – Disse Rony imediatamente. – Lançamos a maldição das borboletinhas primeiro.

--É. – Confirmou Harry. – Atingimos primeiro a mão que segura a varinha. De qualquer forma, para lançar qualquer feitiço há a necessidade da varinha.

--Isso meninos, isso mesmo. – Confirmou Lupin, contente com a perspicácia dos jovens bruxos. - Mas prestem atenção no que fizerem, habituem-se a pronunciar Perpetuam Papilio e Aeternus Flere sempre nessa ordem, caso contrário não vai resolver muita coisa, certo?

E assim a tarde passou com os garotos treinando e desenvolvendo habilidades que ainda não possuíam. Tanto Lupin quanto Moody se revezavam para dar atenção especial a Harry, treinando-o para usar os feitiços não verbais. Moody se deu por satisfeito. A carga maior do grande momento seria do famoso Harry Potter.

Neville até que tinha se saído relativamente bem, mas foi proibido terminantemente de usar os novos feitiços. Ele podia acidentalmente errar o alvo e inutilizar os amigos de maneira irreversível... Não existia um contra-feitiço. Às vezes Neville era um perigo para si próprio. Moody até pensou se não seria viável lançar um feitiço impedindo que o garoto usasse as novas fórmulas, mas achou melhor não chegar a tanto.

Depois dos treinos reuniram-se na sala de estar para lerem Os Doze Usos de Sangue de Dragão.

--Está aqui... Ouçam... – Começou Hermione. Os Doze Usos do Sangue de Dragão, por Pedro Braga – O Arteiro. – Uau! Esse bruxo é muito conhecido! Puxa! Não sabia que ele tinha escrito sobre o assunto. – E continuou: ummhumm

O sangue de dragão serve para:

"Fazer visível o invisível".  
"Amenizar a dor".

"Cicatrização de grandes ferimentos".

"Poderoso ingrediente da Pedra Filosofal".  
"Ingrediente importante para poção do esquecimento".

"Ingrediente para a poção da Verdade".  
"O sangue de dragão serve para qualquer tipo de pessoa, no caso de transfusão".

"Serve de alimento para fênix e como bebida pura".

"Purifica o corpo de doenças incuráveis".  
"Traz um animal mágico de volta à vida" .

"Cura deficiências como cegueira, surdez, mudez, etc.".

_"Sim, sim. Onze foram os usos que para o sangue de dragão encontrei. Mas nenhum deles é mais interessante que o que chamo de o último Uso. Esse último é o mais poderoso e mais fascinante de todos. O sangue de dragão, cujos usos estão envolvidos com cura e benevolência, tem como último uso a destruição._

_Décimo Segundo Uso: Destruir o Indestrutível. _

Sim, sim, meus caros. O sangue de dragão cura, dá elixir, reanima, revive, cicatriza. Mas também destrói! Foram quase dez anos descobrindo os onze usos, para esse último precisei só de uma semana. Uma semana para descobrir que não são necessárias mais de dez gotas de sangue de dragão para destruir qualquer coisa que se diga indestrutível.

Seja ela uma proteção mágica. Ou um objeto mágico. Qualquer coisa! Destruam o indestrutível com apenas dez gotas de sangue de dragão! É impressionante ver como as dez gotas juntas começam a borbulhar e derreter tudo que estiver embaixo dela. É como um ácido. Um ácido tão poderoso que deteriora com facilidade uma pedra de diamante!"

Alvo Dumbledore.

--Olhem... Aqui no último capítulo do livro tem várias receitas de poções. Hum. Seria bom, Gina, termos algumas delas prontas, o que você acha?

--Deixe-me ver. – E pegou o livro. – Olha esta aqui: Poção do Esquecimento, acho que seria útil. Vou prepará-la. Essa outra também – Ameniza a dor.

--Caramba! – Exclamou Rony. – Não me lembrava de tudo isso. Então foi por isso que Harry ficou curado rápido. – Nisso, Rony começou a rir e não conseguia parar, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

--Que foi? – Quis saber Harry.

--Ahhh! Não, cara... Essa eu não vou te contar. Você vai ficar bravo.

--Conta, vai? Quero saber. – Pediu, já começando a ficar invocado.

--Tá. Eu conto. – Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e foi para perto da porta de saída da sala com um pé fora e outro dentro. – É que nós vimos a Madame Pomfrey querendo te dar banho. – Disse gargalhando.

--QUÊ? Vocês estavam me espiando!

Harry arrancou o tênis do pé e saiu correndo atrás de Rony por toda Sede gritando – "Eu te pego Rony Weasley, eu te pego".

Quando os adultos ficaram sabendo do por quê de tanta confusão e correria pela casa, se divertiram muito e não faltou gozação por parte de Remo e dos gêmeos. No final das contas até Harry acabou achando a cena hilária. Imaginou-se pelado e ainda por cima cego na frente da curandeira. Ora, qualquer um acharia engraçado ou, para dizer o mínimo, ridículo.

O jantar e final da noite foram descontraídos e deram risadas gostosas e verdadeiras. Estavam realmente precisando de alguns momentos de descontração.

No dia seguinte foi a vez de as meninas aprenderem os novos feitiços. Elas se divertiram com as borboletas e soltaram várias por toda a Sede. Molly, que também participou, ficou espantada de ver como era fácil aprender com os professores.

Hermione, como era de se esperar, dominou os novos feitiços bem rápido. Gina não ficou para trás, a garota era boa em feitiços.

As garotas, depois de se cansarem das borboletas, voltaram para a sala de estar. Harry, Rony e Neville as acompanharam.

Moody, enquanto vestia a capa para ir embora, se voltou para Harry.

--Harry, esteja pronto amanhã no final da tarde. Venho te buscar para sairmos. – Avisou Moody muito sério. – E continuou. – Gina, alguma dúvida?

--Não senhor. – Respondeu sentindo um estremecimento percorrer todo seu corpo.

Todos se calaram imediatamente. Molly levou as mãos ao peito. Tinha chegado o dia, ela se sentia apreensiva.

Lupin, percebendo o receio da matriarca dos Weasley, disse:

--Molly... Tudo vai dar certo.

--Assim espero, Remo. Assim espero...

--O que vai acontecer? – Perguntou Lino, curioso.

--Converse com os gêmeos e siga exatamente o que eles disserem. E Lino, seja obediente. – Alertou Lupin muito sério.

Lino já sabia que tinha que ser extremamente obediente. Até os gêmeos, que virava e mexia aprontavam alguma gracinha, se mantinham quietos e obedientes em muitas situações.

Obrigada ao grande bruxo – Arteiro – Pedro Braga, que gentilmente me deixou citar o "Os doze usos do Sangue de Dragão".

Pedro é autor da Fic fantástica que adorei ler, - Harry Potter e o Elo da Rosa Branca.

**http/ – Boa sorte no vestibular...Estou torcendo por ti.**

**Bjosss**

**McGonagall.**

**HP - Hp - HP**

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo a fic. Estou feliz!

s

McGonagall


	22. A vingança de Harry

**22 – A vingança de Harry**

05 de outubro

Bellatriz estava sozinha num aposento mal iluminado do quartel-general de Lord Voldemort. Obsessivamente ainda se corroía de ódio mortal por Rabicho ter dado aquela notícia boa ao Mestre. Ela simplesmente não conseguia esquecer o ocorrido já há tanto tempo. Cada vez que olhava para Pedro quando estavam no mesmo ambiente ela se lembrava do castigo sofrido. Maquinava febrilmente em sua mente doentia alguma forma de se sobressair perante Voldemort.

Olhando para a janela viu um corvo negro com patas horríveis, grandes, escamosas e com manchas avermelhadas, o pescoço e cabeça de um vermelho vivo, era arrematada com um bico curvo asqueroso, encarrapitado no peitoril. Chôôô – tentou espantar o bicho sem resultado. Quando se aproximou viu um pergaminho preto amarrotado com letras garranchosas em vermelho, amarrado nas patas horrorosas da ave. "Uma carta!".

Agarrou a ave pelo pescoço com toda brutalidade que possuía. O corvo se debateu em vão nas mãos da diabólica Bellatriz que arrancou a carta das garras da ave. O corvo quando se viu livre das mãos da comensal saiu voando em direção ao horizonte. Ela estava endereça ao Lord Voldemort. "O _urubu é burro demais para entregar para a pessoa certa_" - Pensou. "_Entregou para a primeira que encontrou_". Olhando para os lados Bella conferiu que permanecia sozinha. Abriria a carta ou a entregaria ao Mestre? Ficou virando a carta entre os dedos num dilema mortal. Por fim a curiosidade que matou o gato venceu.

Primeiro a leria e se fosse alguma coisa de importância ela daria a notícia ao Lord como se a informação fosse obra dela e de nenhum outro. Ele ficaria satisfeito com ela e assim reconquistaria o lugar de preferência que julgava ser seu por direito. "_Oportunidade perfeita_!". – Pensou. Com um feitiço abriu a carta. Leu admirada a informação. Arregalou os olhos o pouco que conseguia. Até que enfim uma notícia boa, o destino a estava favorecendo.

Com medo do que estava para fazer, mas a ambição falando mais alto, aparatou para onde a carta indicava. Uma farmácia no Beco Diagonal.

No final da tarde, o Beco Diagonal estava calmo. Como sempre se via bruxos deitados no chão, encostados em paredes. Enfim, nada de anormal. Os lojistas estavam se arrumando para fechar as portas das lojas, felizes com a volta do movimento na rua.

Os fregueses, agora mais despreocupados, mas não menos cuidadosos, andando sempre acompanhados, voltaram a transitar pelo Beco Diagonal, lotavam as lojas, paravam para olhar as vitrines. Agora no entardecer corriam de uma loja para outra finalizando as compras.

Até o Caldeirão Furado, para felicidade de seu dono Tom, servia garrafas de cervejas amanteigadas para os seus antigos fregueses que aos poucos voltavam para encontrar os amigos no velho bar.

--"_Ela chegou_".

--Pedro – Disse Bellatriz baixinho, assustando o rato traidor.

--Hã? Que você está fazendo aqui, sua intrometida? Eu chamei o Mestre e não você! Vá embora e chame o Mestre.

--Você não manda em mim! Foi ele mesmo que me mandou vir. Cadê o garoto?

--Ta lá dentro da farmácia. Não sei o que está acontecendo. Faz um tempão que ele está lá. Por isso chamei o Mestre, preciso de instruções.

Bellatriz não acreditava que tinha que dar respostas ao rato. Suspirou indignada.

--E pra quê você acha que ele me mandou? – Falou, dando um tapa na cabeça de Pedro de baixo para cima.

--E o que só nós dois vamos poder fazer? Ele está com o auror maluco!

--E eu lá tenho medo do tonto do Olho-Tonto? – Disse, dando um outro tapa no ombro do coitado do Pedro.

--Pára de me bater Bellatriz. – Reclamou, enfezado. – Não sou seu saco de pancadas, sua bruxa desgraçada. Se me bater de novo também vou te dar um safanão, fique avisada, e não estou brincando.

--Vou lá dentro, você fica aqui.

-- Você tá louca? Que vai fazer lá dentro? Ele vai te ver e te estuporar, isso sim! Você vai estragar tudo. Vai embora de uma vez.

Mudou as roupas magicamente e entrou na farmácia com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

Parou do lado de Harry e o cumprimentou. – "_Que cara de pau eu tenho_" – pensou. É claro que não me reconheceram. Estava satisfeita consigo mesma; ela sempre se achava o máximo. - Pediu uma coisa qualquer para o farma-bruxo, pagou e saiu.

--Ele tá lá dentro tentando comprar sangue de dragão. Vai aprontar alguma. Só estão os dois. Quando eles saírem, você estupora o amaldiçoado do auror que eu vou agarrar o Potter e desaparatar. Você me entendeu?

--Entendi... – Gemeu o rato. – Mas não vai dar certo! Não vai dar certo! Vamos buscar ajuda, Bellatriz, é melhor.

--Cala a boca, rato covarde. Olha, lá vêm eles. – Ohhh! Mas que carinha mais feliz a do bebê Harryzinho.

--Espera! Vamos segui-los. E vê se você não faz nada errado. – Avisou, segurando o braço erguido de Pedro, já com a varinha na mão, apontada para o auror.

--Mas você não falou para estuporar o velho assim que saísse? – Aaaaiiiii Bellatriz, vai dar tudo errado! – Agora o rato se tremia todo. – O Mestre vai ficar bravo! Ele vai nos castigar. Você fique aqui, eu vou lá chamar ele e já volto. É melhor.

Bellatriz não escutou a reclamação do rato traidor, continuava com o pensamento fixo em capturar Harry Potter e o entregar de bandeja para o Mestre. Era a oportunidade de sua vida, e não a deixaria passar em branco.

--Falei... Mas mudei de idéia. Vamos ver o que mais vão fazer, quanto mais informação melhor. Vem... – Falou, não dando atenção para os choramingos do medroso animago.

Seguiram os dois esgueirando-se por entre as sombras do final da tarde do Beco Diagonal, mantendo uma distância segura. Bellatriz sempre na frente.

Alastor e Harry estavam bem despreocupados e descontraídos, entraram na loja de Artigos para Animais Mágicos e ficaram lá dentro por mais meia hora. Harry devia estar se sentindo seguro, com certeza, ao lado do auror que encheu Azkaban de Comensais da Morte.

Bellatriz estava ficando impaciente. Olhou os bruxos que transitavam pelo Beco. Eram bruxos pobres, mal vestidos, caídos na calçada ou encostados nas paredes dormindo a sono solto. Via-se garrafas de bebidas derrubadas no chão. Alguns deles se entretinham em tomar longos goles de bebida direto do gargalo das garrafas, escorrendo o líquido pelos cantos das bocas nos trapos que usavam. Arrotos altos eram ouvidos. Nada tinha de suspeito. Não havia sinal de nenhum auror pelo local, senão já a teriam agarrado. Ela sabia que era procurada e os aurores não a deixariam escapar se tivessem a menor das oportunidades.

--É agora, Pedro. Eles não têm mais ninguém perto. Quando ele sair Estupore-o rápido, entendeu, seu idiota?

--Como você sabe que não tem ninguém vigiando? Você acha que eles iriam deixar Harry Potter sair sem proteção? Você tá louca, Bellatriz? Ele deve estar sendo muito bem vigiado.

--Se tivesse alguém vigiando já teriam nos visto e agarrado, seu cretino. Somos procurados, seu rato burro! Vê se faz tudo certo, se não eu te tiro o couro com você vivo aqui mesmo, entendeu? – E lascou um tabefe fenomenal no ouvido de Pedro.

Mas Pedro, covarde que era, não cumpriu a ameaça feita. O medo da impiedosa Bellatriz o deixou sem ação, e ele se limitou a massagear o lugar atingido, agora tinto de vermelho vivo.

--Ai ai! Tá... Entendi... entendi... Mas não vai dar certo. Tô avisando. – Respondeu Pedro, esfregando com a mão sem um dedo a orelha brutalmente atingida. – Eu te avisei. Pára de me bater... Vou contar tudo para o Mestre.

--Conta pra quem você quiser. E vê se cala essa boca podre e faça o que estou mandando.

Estavam saindo da loja com Harry sorridente, carregando um enorme pacote com uma coruja estampada na frente da caixa.

--Sabe, professor, estou realmente estranhando essa ausência de Edwiges, faz meses que ela não aparece e ela nunca fez isso. Ela sai para caçar, mas logo volta. – Harry estava preocupado com sua linda coruja das neves. Depois que tinha tido para A Toca a coruja não aparecera mais.

Harry não obteve resposta. Mal cruzaram o batente da porta, Alastor levou o Estupore de Pedro e caiu de costas em plena rua. Bellatriz já em pé ia dando o primeiro passo para agarrar Harry que olhava espantado para o professor estendido no chão, quando algo bateu forte em seu peito. Instintivamente ela levou a mão no lugar onde foi atingida para limpar o que quer tivesse batido ali.

Mas a reação foi completamente diferente. Coceira... Uma coceira desgraçada tomou conta dela todinha. O corpo inteiro coçava desesperadamente. Ela se descontrolou. Tentou pegar a varinha, mas não conseguiu segurá-la com a devida firmeza, a necessidade em se coçar era maior. Começou a amaldiçoar, xingar, gritava por feitiços, mas nenhum deles funcionava. Quando num relance de olhos conseguiu olhar em volta viu que estava rodeada pelos bruxos vadios da calçada.

--_INCARCEROUS_ – Gritou Moody já em pé novamente e posicionado frente a ela.

--O QUÊ? SEUS MALDITOS! SEUS VERMES! MEU MESTRE VAI ACABAR COM VOCÊS. PEDRO, VÁ BUSCAR O MESTRE. – Gritava descontrolada a comensal da morte acometida por uma coceira infernal que tomava conta de todo seu corpo de forma intensa e alucinante. – PEDRO... – Gritava.

Mas Pedro não estava perto dela. Alias não estava em lugar nenhum. Havia sumido.

--Pedro, seu covarde de uma figa... Eu vou te matar assim que encontrar com você. Eu vou acabar com você. – Gritava a comensal descontroladamente amarrada.

--Vamos. – E todos que estavam em volta dela desaparataram levando-a junto.

Com uma Bellatriz amordaçada, mas que não parava de se mexer um segundo entraram quietos no Ministério. O novo vigia, adormecido, babava em cima da mesa e nem os ouviu chegar, também com os roncos que soltava não iria conseguir ouvir nada mesmo. Silenciosamente caminharam ligeiros para a sala de interrogatório. Na sala já se encontravam mais alguns integrantes da Ordem. Amarraram Bellatriz numa cadeira, ela não sossegava, se mexendo em todas as direções para se coçar. Deu um bocado de trabalho amarrá-la.

--O que é isso? Que é isso? Que feitiço é esse? Pedro, seu vagabundo, que você fez comigo?

--Depois que você receber algumas visitinhas lhe daremos o antídoto. – Informou um "Pedro" que parado em frente a ela lentamente se transformou em Gui, que sorria.

--VOCÊ?

--É, sou eu. – Respondeu Gui com a maior simplicidade que pôde colocar na voz naquele instante. – Eu era o seu amigo "Pedro" até agora a pouco.

Nesse momento um corvo entrou voando na sala, pousando no ombro de Gui e dali para o chão. Aberforth Dumbledore voltou à forma original e deu um sorriso debochado para Bellatriz.

--Oi, Bellatriz. Lembra-se de mim? Claro que lembra, não é mesmo?

--Sai daqui, seu urubu nojento! Vou acabar com você!

--Vem. – Chamou Aberforth na maior calma.

Bellatriz olhava de um para o outro, espantada. Percebeu tarde demais que tinha caído numa armadilha.

--Eu te avisei que não ia dar certo. Você não quis me escutar. Azar o seu. – Disse Gui, sacudindo os ombros em sinal de pouco caso, com um sorriso charmoso no rosto agora cheio de cicatrizes esbranquiçadas.

--Fenrir Greyback fez um bom trabalho em seu rosto. Você tá mais feio que o maluco do Olho-Tonto. – Comentou Bella.

--E fez, não é mesmo? Mas incompetente como é não conseguiu me transformar em lobisomem, sua cobra venenosa. Mas nós vamos te transformar numa boa menina, sabia?

--Não vai conseguir – E coça aqui. – Meu Mestre já, já, vem me buscar. – E coça ali. – ME DÊ O ANTÍDOTO. – Gritava se contorcendo para conseguir coçar e aliviar a coceira.

--Seu mestre não tem a mínima idéia de onde você está, e por sua culpa. Você não avisou que ia sair, não é mesmo? Aliás, nem entregou a carta a ele, sua ambiciosa! Olha, se eu não fosse o homem que sou lhe devolveria as bofetadas que você me deu. Sorte sua eu ser educado, mas é aqui que termina minha cortesia com você. Pois daqui você só sai por cima do meu cadáver, o que não vai ser fácil. – O rosto de Gui estava transformado pela raiva, entretanto ele falava baixo.

--Me dá o antídoto! – Gritava em desespero.

--Sabe Bellatriz... Foram dias... Não, semanas de observação, te seguindo, te ouvindo falar sozinha. Puxa! Você reclama pra caramba de Pedro. Que coisa mais feia. Companheiros da ordem do mal se odiando desse jeito! Foi difícil te encontrar sozinha no quartel-general do Voldemort. Mas tudo que se faz com afinco se obtém resultado, tanto é que você está aqui. – Disse Aberforth Dumbledore com a mesma tranqüilidade do irmão falecido.

--Me dá o antídoto!

--Acho que você merece saber que descobrimos a chave do portal que está na loja do Borgin. – Gui continuava a falar sem responder ao apelo que ela fazia sem parar. – Sabe, ia demorar um bocado de tempo até descobrirmos que lá dentro tinha uma chave do portal. Deu um trabalho dos infernos manter o disfarce, mas valeu a pena. Aberforth teve a maior paciência em te observar. Amanhã a essa hora Quim vai relatar ao Ministro a ajuda que o Borgin dava aos Comensais da Morte e ele será preso em Azkaban. – Contou Gui.

--Não... Não pode ser! – Disse em meio às balançadas que dava para coçar as costas na guarda da cadeira. – Borgin não deixaria vocês entrarem lá na loja. Ele teria nos avisado.

--Ah! Claro que teria, se soubesse o que estava acontecendo debaixo do nariz dele, mas acontece que ele não tinha nem idéia que o estávamos vigiando. Aberforth é um animago e sua forma é de corvo, como agora você já descobriu, e foi na forma de animago que ele ficou de tocaia na frente da loja. Borgin não desconfiou de nada. Aliás, poucas pessoas sabem disso. Ele não gosta muito de contar isso, sabe. Mas também isso não importa mais.

--Mas não pode ser... – Dizia abismada.

--Mas claro que pode. Tanto pode que a temos aqui bem na nossa frente. Conhecemos a chave do portal e tem mais, vamos destruí-la. Foi assim também, como um animago, que conseguiu entrar no quartel sem ser notado. Afinal quem vai notar mais um corvo no antro de perdição onde vocês se escondem, não é mesmo?

--Vou contar para meu Mestre tudo isso. – Respondeu tomada pela raiva.

--Vai nada. Você não vai poder fazer nada. Pois daqui você não sairá nunca mais. Esqueça as suas ameaças, suas vinganças. – Falou Aberforth Dumbledore.

--Me dá o antídoto! – Gritava em desespero.

--Ahhh! Mas ainda não é hora. Relaxa. Tenha paciência e espere mais um pouco, eles já estão chegando. – Disse Gui.

Bellatriz tentava se coçar, mas amarrada do jeito que estava era-lhe impossível alcançar todos os pontos de coceira que sentia em todo corpo.

A porta se abre e Harry Potter entra com a expressão do rosto marcada pela raiva, de mãos dadas com Gina, acompanhado de Rony e Hermione.

--Ohhh! O Potterzinho com a namoradinha possuída pelo Lorde Voldemort. Meu mestre vai gostar de saber que você já é um homenzinho. – Ela tentava rir com sarcasmo, mas não conseguia. O desespero deixava sua voz embargada. Na verdade até o céu da boca coçava.

--Eu te disse, Bellatriz, que você não conseguiria me pegar. Mas nós é que te pegamos. A situação mudou, não é mesmo? E agora? Que você vai fazer, vai pedir socorro para Voldemort? – Perguntou Harry.

--Não fale o nome dele com essa boca imunda!

--Ah! Pára, Bellatriz, não percebeu onde você está? Pensa que não notei que era você na farmácia? Não sou o idiota que você pensa que sou. – Retalhou Harry. – Esses seus olhos com pálpebras caídas e essas unhas de gavião não enganam a ninguém.

--Você não é nada, Potter. Meu Mestre pode tudo.

--Bellatriz... Escuta o que vou te falar. Voldemort é mestiço assim como eu. E ele... não... pode... nada...! Sua idiota... NADA!

--Você não perde por esperar, Harry Potter! Ele vai acabar com você como acabou com seus pais. O Mestre é mais que você e esses seus fracassados amigos.

--Fracassados? Você ainda não se deu conta do que está acontecendo com você, não é mesmo? Não está vendo onde você está?

--CALA A BOCA, HARRY POTTER, E ME DÁ O ANTÍDOTO, ESTOU MANDANDO. – Gritou desvairada Bellatriz.

Harry se enfezou de vez e gritou – PERPETUAM PAPILIO - AETERNUS FLERE numa rapidez tão grande que assustou a todos. Lupin observou que, tomado pela emoção do momento, Harry não pegou a varinha.

--Pronto... Podem dar o antídoto para ela, depois conversamos. Quero que ela me olhe nos olhos enquanto eu estiver falando e não fique se mexendo pra lá e pra cá.

Tonks, McGonagall, Papoula e Molly, com varinhas em punho, conjuraram cortinas e uma banheira.

Quando a soltaram para o banho, grandes arranhões eram vistos no rosto, braços, pernas, abdômen. Suas vestes tinham sido transformadas em trapos, estavam rasgadas e manchadas de sangue. Mas ninguém mostrava complacência. Ela estava literalmente sofrendo.

Quando Bellatriz deu por si, já se achava nua tomando o banho mais estrambólico da vida, com sabão de maracujá, mergulhada numa banheira cheia de suco de tomate tendo quatro varinhas apontadas para ela, sendo que a de Tonks estava encostada literalmente em sua testa.

--Tire as mãos de cima de mim. – Gritou humilhada por se ver nua frente às desconhecidas.

--Me dê só um motivo, QUERIDA titia, e você ficará sem pálpebras, já que elas são caídas mesmo. Isso quer dizer que nunca mais dormirá na vida. – A ferocidade na voz da auror era grande, seus grandes olhos brilhantes eram agora opacos e semicerrados. Ela podia ser meio atrapalhada, porém trabalhava com competência.

--O que vocês fizeram comigo? O que é isso? Olhem para mim! Estou toda ferida! – Gritava, reclamando do estado físico que se achava.

--Isso não é nada comparado ao que você vai passar daqui a pouco. – Vociferou Moody do outro lado da cortina.

O banho acabou e uma Bellatriz mais sossegada foi imobilizada na cadeira novamente. Era um farrapo humano, humilhada. Vestiram-na com uma túnica com mangas longas da juta mais ordinária possível.

--Vou pegar um por um de vocês. E vou começar por você, Harry Potter. – Rosnou olhando nos olhos verdes de Harry, fazendo força para avançar no garoto.

--Vai nada... Bellatriz, veja o que eu faço com sua varinha! – Disse Harry na frente dela.

--Você não atreveria?

Ela olhava perturbada para Harry, que tinha as mãos uma em cada extremidade da varinha.

--Não! – Gritou. – Escutou-se um estalo na sala.

--Olivaras me fará outra varinha melhor que esta que você quebrou. – Rosnou Bellatriz entre dentes.

--Veja... Mostrou as duas metades da varinha para a dona e jogou-as no chão pisando em cima.

Harry se abaixou e pegou uma varinha qualquer dentre as muitas que coalhavam o chão da sala, entregando para Bellatriz.

--Desamarrem uma das mãos dela. – Pediu. Voltou-se para Bellatriz.

--Tome, use esta. Ela era de um dos muitos interrogados que já passaram por esta sala por "bom comportamento", assim como o seu, sabe.

Os olhos dela brilharam. Afinal uma chance foi dada pelo próprio Harry Potter, ia acabar com todos. Harry não sairia impune da humilhação que a havia obrigado a sofrer.

--Avada Ked...! Avada Ke... – Antes de conseguir falar o feitiço sentiu soluços compulsivos tomarem conta do seu peito, lágrimas involuntárias escorrerem pelo rosto e borboletas invadindo a sala. Quanto mais ela sacudia a varinha mais luz amarela brilhante inundava o ambiente e lindas borboletas apareciam e desapareciam.

--Ah! Sabia que esse feitiço seria o primeiro que você tentaria. Vai, tenta novamente. Use a varinha para nos prender. – Incentivou Harry. – Quer outra varinha? Escolha uma dessas. – Falou apontando para o chão.

Bellatriz entre lagrimas e soluços, tentava de tudo na frente de todos e nada dava resultado, tentava em vão achar uma alternativa.

--Por que estou chorando? Eu não choro nunca! Que vocês fizeram comigo? – Agora ela estava assustada de verdade.

--Ahhh! Nada demais, apenas te inutilizamos. Você ouviu? Você não tem mais poder nenhum. Nunca mais conseguirá conjurar sequer um copo d'água para matar a sede. Escuta o que vou te dizer agora: A magia A C A B O U para você. – Disse Harry Potter bem pertinho do rosto dela, fazendo questão de soletrar letra por letra. – Sirius vai ficar feliz onde quer que esteja por saber que você não é mais N A D A! Mais N A D A! – Agora Harry gritava, colocava para fora do peito toda dor, toda raiva que tinha dela. – **Você A C A B O U**. Nem seu Mestre pode reverter esses feitiços.

--Mas o que é isso? Que feitiços são esses?

--E você acha mesmo que vou te contar o que são? Você é tão ingênua! Basta saber que seu prezado Mestre não tem nem noção do que podemos fazer e é claro que não vamos te contar.

A Dama de Voldemort estava estarrecida, não acreditava que estava nas mãos dos inimigos e o pior, não conseguia fazer nada. Ela não sabia o que pensar. Mas sabia que tinha que avisar Voldemort... Sua cabeça dava voltas... E agora, o que lhe aconteceria? Onde a levou a ambição... Ela continuava a sacudir a varinha e mais e mais borboletinhas voavam em torno da cabeça dela. Sentiu-se de verdade humilhada.

--Está satisfeito, Harry? Você já teve sua vingança? Agora nos deixe trabalhar. Afaste-se. – Pediu Moody.

--Estou, professor... Mas queria poder fazer mais, mas não é possível.

--Bom. Bellatriz, vamos começar a conversar, né? Já perdemos muito tempo. Responda-me. - Onde Voldemort está neste exato momento?

Silêncio.

--Vou perguntar novamente. Onde Voldemort está neste exato momento?

Mais silêncio.

--Remo, pegue a poção.

--Nãooooo! Isso é contra a lei, vocês não podem me dar o Veritaserum! Só pode ser ministrado por ordem do tribunal!

--É mesmo? É contra a lei mesmo? Puxa, sabe que eu não sabia. E você sabe tudo o que é contra a lei, não é mesmo? – Disse Lupin irônico, enquanto a poção lhe era enfiada goela abaixo.

--Você está me ouvindo?

--Estou.

--Sabe quem eu sou?

--Alastor Moody.

--E quem é você?

--Sou Bellatriz Lestrange.

--Ótimo. Assim está bem melhor. – O que você é de Voldemort?

--Sou a preferida de Voldemort. Sua mais leal Comensal da Morte.

--O que ele está planejando?

--Ele quer pegar o Harry Potter e acabar com ele antes que o garoto o mate.

--Por que ele quer Harry Potter?

--Só o menino Potter pode acabar com ele por causa da profecia.

--Quais as medidas de segurança que ele tomou?

--Ele fez as Horcruxes. Dividiu sua alma em sete partes para se proteger, assim ele não morrerá nunca.

--Onde estão as Horcruxes?

--Uma estava com Lucius, uma em Hogwarts, uma na caverna, uma é Nagini.

--Você falou quatro. Onde estão a quinta, sexta e sétima partes?

--Não sei.

--E o que elas são?

--Uma Taça.

--Onde está?

--Não sei.

--E as outras, o que são?

--Não sei.

--Como se destrói as Horcruxes?

--Com a Espada, com sangue de dragão, com a maldição da morte, matando a cobra... não sei com o que mais.

--E a Taça, onde está? – Insistiu.

--Não sei.

--O que Voldemort faz para proteger as Horcruxes?

--Nada. Ninguém tem como achá-las. Estão bem escondidas.

--Quem mais sabe das Horcruxes?

--Os comensais mais próximos.

--Como se protege das maldições que elas guardam?

--Com poção.

--Quais?

--Poção de bezoar.

--Só isso?

--Só.

Olho-Tonto estava abismado com a simplicidade da proteção de Tom Riddle. Bezoar! Quem poderia imaginar que uma poção tão simples poderia fazer uma proteção tão intensa? Sim, Lord Voldemort lançava mão da magia simples. Ninguém iria imaginar uma coisa tão comum, pensariam com certeza em preparados mais sofisticados e avançados. Ele era realmente um gênio, do mal, mas um gênio!

--Professor. Eu sei fazer essa poção. – Falou Gina. – E sei de cor.

--Então, Gina, você vai fazê-la em quantidade. – Entendeu?

--Sim senhor.

--Onde o senhor Olivaras? – Perguntou Alastor.

--Com meu Mestre.

--Onde?

--Não sei.

--E agora, o que faremos com ela? – Perguntou Remo. – Já não tem mais serventia para nossos planos. Não podemos soltá-la, ela irá direto a Voldemort.

--Fácil. – Disse Hermione. Dê um Obliviate nela e a mande para Azkaban. Matar não vale a pena. Não somos assassinos e de lá ela não sai mais.

E assim foi feito.

--Hei! Você?

--Ãã ãã? Tá falando comigo?

--Sim. - Quem é você?

--Eu? Não sei... E você sabe quem eu sou?

--Quem é Lord Voldemort?

--Não sei. É para eu saber, é?

--Sim, é sim.

--Ahhh. Mas eu não sei, não.

--É, funcionou. Disse Remo mais calmo agora, se jogando numa cadeira dura encostada na parede.

--Tonks, coloque esse traste amarrada numa cadeira em frente à Fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos e pendure um cartaz no pescoço dela dizendo: "_Eu sou Bellatriz Lestrange e fui a preferida do Lord Voldemort_". Tire fotos e distribua para todos os jornais bruxos, mas não se deixe ser identificada, ouviu?

--Ai... Que droga de cabeça. – Reclamou Harry. – Eu tinha ainda uma pergunta para fazer para ela.

--Que pergunta Harry?

--Sobre Nagini...

--Agora não tem mais jeito. – Disse Gina.

* * *

NA. 

Bom, ai esta mais um cap da fic.

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, mesmo sendo anonimos vocês me fazem muito bem, é vocês que me estimulam a continuar a escrever.

Beijos no coração de todos.

Obrigada.


	23. O fim do plano

**23 – O fim do plano.**

Depois da prisão de Bellatriz todos voltaram para a Sede tarde da noite, cansados, porém satisfeitos. Deixar as forças de Voldemort mais fracas merecia comemoração, não que com essa pequena vitória já fosse possível obter a tão almejada paz, mas sem dúvida estavam um passo à frente do Lord das Trevas.

Harry estava de alma lavada, vingara a morte do padrinho e desejava com todas as suas forças que ele estivesse ali para saborear a queda de Bellatriz. Sua fisionomia mostrava alívio. Mas ainda queria mais, queria provar a inocência de Sirius. E ele conseguiria provar a inocência do padrinho, isso era uma questão de honra.

Os comentários eram os mais animados. Tudo havia sido minuciosamente planejado e a missão correu dentro do previsto. A essa dedicação de todos os envolvidos é que deviam o sucesso alcançado.

Moody, que estivera calado até então, só escutando os comentários, disse:

--Gina... Qualquer dia você mata alguém do coração com esse seu jeito de aparatar e desaparatar sem fazer um ruído sequer. Levei o maior susto da minha vida com você falando no meu ouvido lá na farmácia. Muito boa mesmo essa sua habilidade. Não teríamos como ficar sabendo que a maldita havia chegado se não fosse por sua ajuda. Com quem você aprendeu a aparatar?

--Foi Gui que me ensinou.

Ela ficou vermelha como um tomatinho cereja, mas sentiu-se envaidecida. Ajudar na guerra era muito importante para ela, apesar de a mãe não parar de dar o contra cada vez que ela saia a campo. Por causa disso as duas viviam às turras. Apesar da pouca idade Gina tinha a responsabilidade de um adulto e se aplicava cada vez mais para desempenhar suas tarefas da maneira mais satisfatória possível.

Durante a execução do plano Gina havia ficado parada, imóvel ao lado de Gui no Beco Diagonal, coberta com a capa da invisibilidade de Harry. Quando Bellatriz chegou, a menina aparatou ao lado de Moody a fim de passar a informação.

--Gui, acho que vou pedir para você ajudar os aurores a adquirirem essa habilidade. Isso seria muito bem vindo, com certeza. – Falou Alastor.

Gui sorriu à sugestão feita e completou:

--O segredo está na respiração, nada demais. Eu também não faço barulho para aparatar, descobri isso por acaso e comecei a praticar.

O Profeta Diário vendeu mais do que nunca no dia seguinte. A manchete do jornal na primeira página era uma fotografia em branco e preto, animada, mostrando Bellatriz Lestrange amarrada numa cadeira na frente da Fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos no átrio do Ministério da Magia. Ela mostrava um estranho ar avoado, os olhos fora de foco, um sorriso frouxo brincava nos lábios dela. Era óbvio que fora vítima do feitiço da alteração da memória. Em pé ao seu lado estava o Ministro Rufo Scrimgeour mostrando no sorriso todos os dentes que tinha na boca. Ele mostrava-se todo prosa como se o mérito da captura da famosa Comensal fosse dele.

No Ministério...

--Chame Quim e Tonks aqui agora. – Pediu a seu secretário com voz forte.

--Chamou, chefe?

--Sim. Quem deixou essa maldita comensal aqui?

**--**E como é que vou saber, chefe? Não faço a mínima idéia. Quando cheguei hoje cedo, essa porcaria já estava ali amarrada com um olhar perdido. Procurei por pistas, mas não encontrei nada. Na verdade é um mistério. Não tem como descobrir.

--E olha só o que fizeram com ela? Como vou poder interrogá-la depois do estrago que fizeram na sua mente?

--Eles tiveram muito trabalho em esconder as pistas para que não descobríssemos nada, e o senhor acredita mesmo que eles iriam deixar ela aqui boazinha? O senhor está sonhando, né?

--E como entraram no Ministério? Posso saber?

--Até poderia, se soubéssemos a resposta. – Respondeu Quim na maior calma.

--Só pode ser o pessoal do Dumbledore.

--Por que acha isso?

--Ele sempre fez o que queria e muitas vezes passou por cima das opiniões do Ministério por causa de suas idéias e com certeza passou isso a seus fanáticos seguidores.

--Chefe, ele não está mais entre nós. Acho que o senhor não está com a razão dessa vez. – Falou Tonks.

--Não estou gostando nada do que aconteceu. Acho bom nos prepararmos. Tenho a impressão que Voldemort pode mostrar suas garras contra o Ministério outra vez.

--Será? Bom... É, o senhor pode ter razão. Mas ele está sem três dos seus comensais agora. Não sei não. Mas em todo caso vou pôr os aurores de sobreaviso, pode deixar. É melhor prevenir que remediar.

--E fique de olho em Moody também. Tenho certeza que ele está por trás dessa captura. – Falou, virando as costas para o chefe dos aurores.

--Tá bom. – Depois pensou com mais vagar e disse, irritado. – Mas e se for ele mesmo? E daí? Até parece que o senhor não ficou satisfeito em ter mais um comensal da morte fora de combate! E não se esqueça que quem ajudou a intensificar os treinamentos foi Olho-Tonto, e ele não tinha por que nos ajudar. Acho que o senhor está sendo precipitado, injusto e ingrato. – Retalhou Quim, agora, com o cenho franzido, de mau humor e com as mãos na cintura.

Um silêncio pesado pairou entre os dois que ficaram se encarando.

--É... Tá. Pensando bem, acho que você pode ter razão. – Rufo acabou aceitando a situação. Afinal, que importava saber quem capturou a comensal? O fato é que as forças de Voldemort estavam enfraquecendo e a comunidade bruxa aos pouco voltando à normalidade. Com o um sorriso enviesado pensou: "Até que o pessoal do Dumbledore está agindo bem".

O clima na Sede da Ordem da Fênix não estava dos melhores, uma estranha tensão pairava no ar. Nela só estavam os garotos, Gui com a esposa, Carlinhos e Molly.

Harry, sentado à mesa tomando café da manhã, mastigava automaticamente o que tinha na frente. Não notaria se estivesse comendo petiscos para coruja, naquela hora tudo tinha o mesmo gosto. Seus pensamentos eram confusos. Será que tinham feito uma boa coisa capturando a Dama de Voldemort? O fato é que era uma situação inusitada, o Lord poderia ter uma atitude inesperada em represália. Ele estava mais pensativo que nunca, sua testa estava plissada de tantas ruginhas que mostrava.

--Harry... Harry? – Chamou Hermione. HARRY! – Gritou.

-- Hei... Tá louca, Mione? Que foi? – Respondeu assustando-se com o grito da amiga.

--Eu chamei e você não escutou. Onde você está?

--Ahhh! Pára, Hermione... Estou pensando... Ter capturado Bellatriz é só uma parte dos planos. Ainda há muito que fazer, você sabe, as Horcruxes. E quero pegar o Pedro... – Respondeu com os olhos cintilando.

--Sim, eu sei. Mas também sei que sair correndo para ir atrás das outras Horcruxes despreparado não leva a nada. Ao contrário, pode dar tudo errado. Olha... Acalme-se, vamos estruturar bem nosso próximo passo, ok? Vai dar tudo certo. – Incentivou Hermione com confiança.

--Tá. Tá bom. Cadê a Gina?

--Está preparando a poção, por quê?

--Vou lá. – Disse, levantando-se.

--Não vai, não. – Falou segurando-o pelo braço para que permanecesse sentado. – Ela está ocupada e você vai atrapalhar. Deixe-a sossegada. Vem, vamos conversar com Rony e Neville. – E saiu arrastando pela mão Harry que, de cara amarrada, derrubou a cadeira onde estava sentado.

-0-

Um grupo de bruxos bêbados caminhava cambaleando, trôpegos, apoiando nas paredes em direção ao final da Travessa do Tranco. Era o reduto dos pobres que viviam de pequenos golpes, tumultuando o dia-a-dia do Beco Diagonal.

No final da rua tomaram um atalho para um horrível beco sem saída. Vadios também eram encontrados por ali, um lugar sinistro... Os bruxos que normalmente transitavam pelo lugar não viam água há um bom tempo – fediam literalmente. Escondida num canto fétido, com o chão rodeado de tudo quanto é tipo de lixo, havia uma barraquinha caindo aos pedaços. Dentro dela havia várias gaiolas cheias de animais. Três mendigos se levantaram quando ouviram o grito estridente. Dois deles saíram correndo cheios de curiosidade para ver o que era e logo retornaram.

--Não é nada. Puxa, que pena... Pensei que pudesse ser uma briguinha pra gente se divertir. – Comentou um com o outro.

--Tô com fome. Aquele urubu que comemos ontem não tava lá essas coisas. – Disse o bruxo que havia ficado na barraquinha, alisando a imensa barriga em forma de bola.

--É... Hoje vamos fazer o banquete. – Disse um dos bruxos que havia retornado da corrida que dera. Virando-se para o que tinha ficado, ordenou, rude:

--Tome. – Disse, empurrando uma vasilha sem alça para o colega. – Vá buscar um pouco d'água, seu tapado... Vamos começar a preparar o rato, já que você está com tanta fome. – Vai logo e não demore.

O bruxo que pediu água levantou a gaiola na altura dos olhos, deu uma gargalhada demente, mostrando os dentes estragados e passou a língua pela boca, dando um estalo com se saboreasse a refeição que faria dali a pouco.

--É... Vamos te comer hoje. Você está bem gordinho e nós estamos com fome. Acordamos morrendo de fome hoje, sabe? – Disse dando várias cutucadas no rato com um pedaço de faca torta e enferrujada que tinha nas mãos.

Enfiou a mão dentro da gaiola e pegou o rato gordo pelos poucos pelos que tinha no cangote. O rato estava cada dia mais pelado. Mas o bruxo cometeu um erro. O rato se debateu, enfiou os dentinhos afiados na mão do seu carcereiro e acabou escapulindo por entre os dedos dele.

--Pega ele... pega ele... Não deixa ele escapar... – Gritou o bruxo alucinado, caindo de joelhos, batendo as mãos no chão tentando agarrar o rato fujão.

--Perdemos o banquete... Perdemos o banquete... – Gritava o outro bruxo que voltou com a água, inconformado. – Viu o que você fez? Deixou o nosso banquete escapar, seu burro! – E socava o braço do companheiro que havia deixado o rato escapar sem dó nem piedade.

Os três correram atrás do rato na tentativa de recapturá-lo, no caminho derrubaram umas barraquinhas, atropelaram uns quantos outros bruxos. Mas qual o que, já era tarde demais. Correndo por entre buracos das barracas, entre as pernas dos bruxos vagabundos que ali estavam, o bicho desapareceu no meio daquela confusão.

O rato passou correndo por toda a Travessa do Tranco e ligeiro como um pé de vento entrou por um buraco redondinho rente ao chão na porta da loja Borgin & Burkes. Entrou direto numa outra gaiola que tinha dentro da loja, muito bem posicionada justamente do outro lado do buraquinho.

Do lado oposto da rua um bruxo soturno sorriu para si mesmo. "Está feito". – Pensou. Tudo certo, mas a situação não acabava ali, tinha muita coisa para fazer agora. Esperou um pouco. Lá vinham eles, os cinco companheiros bêbados ziguazagueando, sem conseguir andar em linha reta, pareciam que estavam caçando galinhas na rua em decadência.

Um bruxo alto que estava dentro da loja estuporou o rato, fechou a gaiola, meteu-a dentro de um saco e desaparatou com ele.

Os gêmeos, assim que os amigos entraram, baixaram a porta da loja tão rápido que um ou dois fregueses que queriam entrar se assustaram.

--Desculpe... Aconteceu uma desgraça. Temos que fechar a loja agora.

Escondidos atrás da porta os amigos riam de não poder mais. Era só um olhar para a cara do outro e caiam na gargalhada.

--Pedro realmente ficou apavorado. Vocês viram o jeito como ele escapou? Gente, que era aquilo?!

--Era pavor. – Respondeu Harry, que apesar de não ter participado da ação ficara próximo junto com Lino, o suficiente para ver a encenação que os amigos aprontaram para o animago das trevas.

--Nunca vi um rato correr tanto. – Falou Lino, que obediente assistiu a tudo de longe.

Lino prestava atenção em tudo que acontecia, juntava os pedacinhos de conversas e das atividades para poder entender o que a Ordem andava fazendo. Ninguém o havia colocado a par das atividades e missões que estava desenvolvendo. Mas ele preferia não fazer perguntas, apenas se mantinha discreto e atencioso. Sabia que seria devidamente informado quando chegasse o momento certo.

--Quem mais estava com vocês lá? – Perguntou Harry a Fred e Jorge.

--Era o Quim. Nós três fizemos plantão hoje à noite, atormentando o ratinho. – Disse Fred com um grande bocejo. – Nossa, estou tonto de sono. – E chacoalhou a cabeça para espantar o sono. – Coitado do Quim, tem uma missão difícil agora, contar para o Ministro as falcatruas de Borgin.

--Lupin não chegou ainda? – Perguntou Carlinhos.

--Não. Mas não deve demorar. Ele ia dar umas "voltas" antes de vir para cá para confundir o rato. Vai que o maldito acorde antes do tempo. É melhor eu transfigurar vocês, não quero que Rabicho saiba que vocês estão envolvidos nisso, pode ser perigoso, principalmente para você, Harry. Lembre-se do que prometeu, fique calado. – Disse Gui, que estava no comando da operação junto com Lupin.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Ele tinha feito um trato com Gui para poder participar da finalização do plano e não seria honesto faltar com a palavra dada.

Flashback

Quando Harry entrou no quarto encontrou os amigos se arrumando de maneira muito estranha.

_"--Porquê você está vestido assim? Aonde vocês vão? - Quis saber Harry._

_Rony, com uma barriga imensa, estava terminando de se arrumar, vestia umas vestes pobres, sujas e rasgadas muito grandes para ele. Neville já estava pronto. Parecia um mendigo, rosto e mãos sujas, roupas esfarrapadas e remendadas._

_--Temos que sair._

_--Posso ir junto?_

_--Não, Harry, não vai dar. Depois te conto tudo, ok?_

_--Por que não? - Harry não gostou muito da resposta e amarrou a cara para o amigo. – Isso não é justo, Rony. Estamos todos juntos ou não?_

_--Harry... Não é nada disso. É que quando nós fizemos os planos você estava inconsciente e não participou da organização das estratégias. Está tudo bem traçado. Não pode ter erros. Isso não é uma brincadeira. A situação é muito delicada. Nem Gina nem Hermione vão e aceitaram a situação numa boa. Entende, tá?_

_--Não, não entendo. Oras... Sempre fizemos tudo juntos..._

_Gui entrou no quarto já vestido para sair e ouviu a conversa, sentindo que Harry ficou muito chateado com a negativa de Rony._

_--Olha... Harry, você até pode ir junto, mas tem que ficar de longe só olhando. Não quero saber de nenhuma falha. O que você acha, tenho a sua palavra?_

_--Tem. – Respondeu sério. Ele queria participar, não queria ficar só ouvindo os acontecimentos. – Já perdi muito tempo desacordado por conta da maldição do medalhão._

_--Veste isso. – Gui jogou para ele roupas piores do que as que estava vestindo. Vai... Anda logo, não temos tempo a perder._

_--Que é isso? Sua mãe andou limpando o chão com isso? – Comentou, olhando as condições das vestes que tinha nas mãos._

_--É. Mais ou menos isso... – Respondeu com um sorriso, por causa da aparência das roupas que ele o obrigava a vestir._

_--E eu? – Perguntou Lino, sentindo que seria deixado para trás._

_Por algum motivo que não lhe foi explicado, Lino foi obrigado a passar a noite na Sede. Os gêmeos não dormiriam na loja e Moody não deixou que ele ficasse sozinho._

_--Você escutou o que falei para Harry?_

_--Escutei. – Respondeu sério._

_--Então não preciso repetir. Veste isso. – Disse, atirando na direção do garoto roupas tão ou mais rotas que as de Harry._

_--Olha... Se eu fosse vocês obedeceria Gui direitinho se não quiserem que ele lhes arranque as calças pela cabeça. – Disse Neville muito sério e baixinho._

_Gui ouviu o que Neville dizia aos amigos e sorriu consigo mesmo._

_Harry se arrumou o mais depressa que pôde, lambuzou a cara e as mãos com uma pasta de cor de sujeira que Carlinhos lhe deu e desceu para a cozinha ao mesmo tempo em que Gina entrava carregando uma sacola cheia._

_--Por que você está vestido assim? – Perguntou, quando viu o que Harry estava vestindo._

_--Vou junto ver o que eles vão fazer._

_--Mas... Mas você não pode! Não estou gostando disso... Será que você uma vez na vida não pode ficar quieto dentro de casa?_

_--Já fiquei quieto demais em cima da cama quando estava doente. Chega! Quero participar de tudo e vou participar. – Disse firme. - Gui me deixou ir junto desde que eu fique só olhando. Vou ficar quieto num canto._

_--Sei... E você vai obedecer? Tá bom! – Disse descrente._

_--Gina! Dei minha palavra. – Disse indignado._

_-0-_

--Vamos subir. O quartinho lá de cima já esta preparado, não tem como ele perceber onde está. – Informou Jorge.

O quarto onde os gêmeos costumavam dormir estava todo forrado de preto, com janelas e porta artisticamente disfarçadas. Não tinha como saber se era dia ou noite, uma única vela ardia no aposento flutuando acima da cabeça de todos; sua chama tremulante deixava suas feições distorcidas.

Com um estalido Lupin apareceu, acenou com a cabeça para todos e calmamente descobriu a gaiola, o rato estava com os olhinhos bem abertos. Rapidamente Gui e Carlinhos desfizeram o feitiço do animago, Pedro em sua forma original apareceu na frente deles.

--Quero todos quietos. Vocês vão presenciar o interrogatório em silêncio.

Pedro Pettigrew estava sentado num banquinho pouco confortável, Gui com a varinha colada no pescoço nele. Ele, Rabicho, suava e tremia de medo, sabia que aquela hora não seria nada agradável e que dali ele só sairia para Azkaban. Sua vida tinha acabado, ele tinha certeza.

Como um flash, o filme de sua vida se descortinou em sua mente. Viu o que fez e o que deixou de fazer por pura covardia e ganância. Mas agora de mais nada adiantava se arrepender e lamentar, ninguém teria clemência com ele. Sabia que estava numa situação fim. Se voltasse para perto de Lord Voldemort seria morto, e ali seria interrogado e vomitaria todas as suas maldades e as do Mestre também. Sua vida tinha literalmente terminado. Ele estava na mão de ninguém menos que Remo J. Lupin, seu ex-amigo a quem de uma maneira, mesmo que indireta, também havia traído e sabia que ele seria implacável.

Era da natureza de Remo ser gentil e cortês com todos que dele se cercavam, porém não aceitava nenhum tipo de traição. Em muitas ocasiões, quando eram jovens, olhava para Pedro com desconforto quando esse emitia alguma mentira ou mostrava sinais de insegurança e covardia. Remo, depois que descobriu todas as falsidades do então amigo Pedro Pettigrew, passou noites e noites em claro se questionando e se recriminando: _"Como não percebi que Pedro havia se bandeado para o lado das Trevas?_" . Ele sempre fora fraco e vivia se escondendo atrás das calças dos amigos.

--Oi Pedro, faz tempo que não conversamos, então vamos colocar nosso papo em dia agora. Nossa... Você está gasto e tão velho como um pergaminho amassado, sabe? – Nisso se abaixou com um gesto brusco e ficou cara a cara com o animago covarde. – Primeiro: Onde está o seu maldito Mestre, me conte o local onde ele se esconde.

--Não posso, Remo. Ele vai me matar se eu contar. – Choramingou o desprezível rato.

--Estou pouco me lixando com o que ele fará com você. Você não se importou com Thiago e Lílian. - Conte agora! – Gritou.

Pedro estremeceu com o grito e respondeu sem pensar.

--Está num castelo na fronteira mais distante da Floresta Negra de Hogwarts, a nordeste.

--Ótimo. E como se chega lá?

--Por uma chave do Portal que está na loja "Borgin & Burkes". – Contou, de cabeça baixa.

--Bem pensado. Hum... Nada mal uma chave do portal bem no centro do maior ponto de encontro bruxo de Londres. Seu Lord é inteligente, mas nós somos mais.

É claro que Lupin não contaria que eles já sabiam dessa chave. O que ele estava buscando era a confirmação se Pedro falava ou não a verdade.

--Já chega, Remo. Pela nossa amizade, me deixe ir embora. Pooorrr favoooorrrr! – Gemia.

--Quieto! Que amizade, Pedro? Que amizade? – Gritou Gui, que já estava a ponto de estourar por causa da cena de fraqueza que observava. – Chega dessa covardia, seu rato ordinário e ignóbil. Me diga como foi possível Voldemort voltar a ter um corpo!

--Eu não seeeiii. – Pedro estava lívido de pavor, não esperava por essa pergunta, sua voz tremia.

--Sabe sim, você que fez aquela poção, Harry viu e contou para Dumbledore!

--Quem são vocês?

--São meus novos amigos, Pedro, todos são lobisomens e com muita vontade de te morder. E aviso, eles não são nada gentis. Ahhh! Disso você já sabe, né?

--Lo... Lobis... Lobisomens? Eles não queriam me morder, Remo, eles queriam era me comer!!! – Gritou apavorado, se encolhendo de medo de Gui.

--Eles estavam com fome. Chega, Pedro. Conte de uma vez o que sabe. Vai ser melhor para você. – Disse Lupin.

--Foi uma poção inventada não sei por quem. Eu não sei como é feita essa poção. Mas eu tinha que colocar um osso do pai do Lord tirado do túmulo sem consentimento, carne do servo fiel dada de bom grado, que foi minha mão, e sangue do inimigo tirado à força, o sangue de Harry. Antes de tudo isso, coloquei o Mestre dentro do caldeirão. Foi só isso que eu fiz.

--Mas você mente mal, não, Pedro? Como você mente! A poção é feita com sangue de unicórnio e com o veneno de Nagini.

E assim foram tirando de Rabicho tudo o que ele sabia. Demorou horas até terem todas as respostas que precisavam, pois Pedro mais gemia e chorava que falava. Suplicava por clemência. Quando terminaram, estavam todos bastante cansados e com o maldito fracote do comensal da morte largado na cadeira, exaurido de suas forças.

Harry, calado, sentado no chão, assistia ao interrogatório sem emitir um som. Lupin, sempre tão calmo e gentil, mostrou uma faceta que ele não conhecia. Gritava, argumentava e espremia Pedro, sem um pingo de piedade.

--Muito bem, Pedro, você foi muito útil. Acho que já podemos deixar você ir.

--O quê? – Perguntou olhando bem fundo nos olhos de Lupin. – Você vai me deixar ir embora? Não vão me mandar para Azkaban?

--Não, claro que não. Você será solto e que seu Mestre se vire com você. – Tirem umas fotografias dele. – Pediu Lupin para Jorge, que atendeu calado.

Jorge bateu várias fotos, inclusive das mãos bem abertas abaixo do rosto de forma a mostrar claramente a falta do dedo.

--Ótimo. Mande as fotos para o Profeta Diário e para o Ministério, junte a elas um bilhete contando toda a situação desse traidor, enfatize que ele é um Comensal da Morte e saliente a inocência de Sirius, entendeu?

--Sim. – Foi a única palavra que Pedro ouviu, de uma voz que não reconheceu. Aliás, ele não estava em condições de reconhecer nada.

--Ah! Mas como fui me esquecer! Pedro, você está em dívida com Harry, afinal ele te salvou a vida quando eu e Sirius estávamos prontos para te matar, lembra?

--Sinto muito Remo, não posso fazer nada, Remo, nada... O Lord vai acabar comigo se eu fizer alguma coisa.

--Bom. Você sabe como funciona a dívida de vida bruxa não? Você vai ter que pagar. Depois te aviso como, quando eu te chamar você largue tudo que estiver fazendo e venha me encontrar. Mais uma perguntinha para terminar essa nossa tão agradável conversinha. Diga-me, onde se encontra o senhor Olivaras?

--Só sei que está com o Mestre, onde não sei, nem fazendo o quê. Não está no quartel. Tenho certeza.

Lupin fez uns movimentos de cabala com a varinha, murmurou um encantamento nas costas de Rabicho, estendeu a mão e Carlinhos colocou nela um frasco.

--Beba. – Mandou.

Pedro, sem reclamar, bebeu tudo, não emitiu um único som.

--Estupefaça! – Gritou Gui nas costas do animago.

--Vamos gente, me ajudem a deixar este "monte de massa disforme" no meio da rua para que seja recolhido pelo seu pessoal.

Desceram para a loja dos gêmeos e viajaram por pó de flu, sumiram nas chamas verdes vivas da lareira. Chegando à Sede encontraram uma platéia à espera. Divertiram-se contando a façanha para todos. Molly, que até então andava muito preocupada com o desfecho do plano, deu boas risadas, ela estava precisando demais de um pouco de distração. O divertimento continuou pelo resto do dia. Conforme os integrantes da Ordem iam chegando, a história toda era contada e re-contada. Héstia ficou brava por não ter sido chamada para ajudar. Já Emelina gostou demais da idéia que eles tiveram e disse que a senhora Figg teria gostado imensamente de ter emprestado uns gatinhos para ajudar na tortura.

Alastor Moody ouviu atentamente tudo sobre o interrogatório de Pedro.

--Então temos um espião dentro das Trevas agora? É isso?

--Mais ou menos, não sei quanto tempo o feitiço e a poção vão durar e se o Lord não vai descobrir. Estamos jogando com a sorte, Moody.

--Mesmo assim. Antes que o Lord descubra, temos uma chance de saber qual será o próximo passo. Além disso, ele bebeu sem reclamar a poção do esquecimento, não foi? Se ele tivesse reclamado a poção perderia um pouco de seu efeito.

--Ele não sabia o que estava tomando, estava apavorado... – Comentou Lupin, fazendo um gesto de desprezo com a mão.

--Como é? – Quis saber Harry.

--A poção do esquecimento deve ser tomada sem resistência. Se houver algum tipo de oposição ela perde mais metade de seu efeito e dura pouco tempo. É simples.

--Neville, você trabalhou bem para caramba, cara, parabéns. Que risada mais insana aquela... Me diverti ouvindo. Foi muito engraçado! – Falou Harry, com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

--É... Tinha que parecer ser tudo verdade. Já imaginou se ele desconfiasse de alguma coisa? Você precisava ter visto a Gina quando teve que ficar umas horas lá comigo e com Carlinhos. Ela arrumou um graveto e cutucava o Pedro sempre que ele se enroscava para dormir. Acho que ele não ficou nada feliz. Gui foi muito enfático quando nos treinou e bravo do jeito que ele é ia nos dar uns safanões se errássemos.

--Eu não sou bravo. Só quero tudo muito bem feito. – Retalhou Gui, rindo da colocação de Neville.

--Até você, Gina?! Puxa, você nem me contou! – Olhou-a sorrindo.

--Ah, Harry! Foi uma emergência, sabe? Eu não estava escalada para participar da ação, mas Gui e Fleur tiveram que resolver um problema em Gringotes, então fui cobrir o plantão deles naquele dia. Hermione também o torturou um pouco no dia depois da reunião; ela e Fleur ficaram lá junto com Quim porque os gêmeos estavam cansados demais. – Disse rindo.

--Ué? Tinha que ser bem real, né? Nós não estávamos fazendo papel de demente, então... – Hermione corou enquanto falava.

Molly, Emelina e Héstia preparam um jantar dos deuses, que foi saboreado por todos os amigos da Ordem de Fênix, regado a deliciosas risadas. Eram raras as oportunidades em que todos podiam estar reunidos. As ações e os planos não deixavam tempo para reuniões comemorativas.

Mais tarde, quando cada um já havia se recolhido para dormir, Harry, no quarto que dividia com os amigos, olhou para Rony e perguntou:

--Foi você, né, que arquitetou tudo isso?

--É... foi, quer dizer, mais ou menos. Sozinho eu não conseguiria nada. Então expliquei o que estava pensando para todos e organizamos tudo para não ter erros. Foi como um jogo de xadrez, mas a execução foi de todos. Você que foi à farmácia, não foi?

--É. Eu não deixaria ninguém mais correr perigo no meu lugar. Mas como você...

--Bom... Eu já tinha te dito que era necessário pegar Bellatriz de uma vez, lembra? Então, naquele dia em Hogwarts, eu percebi que Bellatriz estava com ódio mortal do Pedro. Fiquei pensando um bocado de tempo, juntei umas pecinhas aqui, outras ali; aí conversei com meu pai, Lupin e Moody e pedimos a ajuda de mais amigos. Aberforth Dumbledore, Gui e Carlinhos ficaram dias de campana na Travessa do Tranco e descobriram a chave do portal na loja do Borgin. Papai, Lupin e Dédalo Diggle foram à loja com a desculpa de comprar a Mão da Glória, só não estava nos planos os dois carrancudos que apareceram para ajudar o Borgin, ninguém sabe de onde eles apareceram. O professor Lupin acha que são comensais da morte. Tinha mais gente ajudando também, mas não sabemos quem são. Gui disse que não havia necessidade de conhecê-los. E o Dunga ajudou também, foi ele quem indicou aquele lugar para a gente ficar escondido com o Pedro. A gente não tinha idéia de onde esconder o safado rato. Cara, ele conhece tudo quanto é buraco do Beco Diagonal e da Travessa do Tranco.

--Então era por isso que de vez em quando sumiam todos da Sede me deixando sozinho? Cara, você foi genial. – Elogiou Harry. – Sabia que podia confiar em você. Obrigado. Mas porque não me contaram nada?

Rony sorriu satisfeito. Era bom saber que podia ajudar e que tinha feito algo realmente considerado importante e que fazia diferença. Com a ajuda de Neville, contou para Harry todos os passos, desde ficar de tocaia em frente à loja até capturar Pedro e através dele chegar até Bellatriz.

--Caramba... Vocês não pararam um minuto. Puxa, queria ter participado.

-0-

Lord Voldemort estava sentado numa cadeira de espaldar alto, rodeado por seus antigos amigos. Amigos? Faltavam três adeptos. Um desfalque nas suas forças que, na atual conjuntura, era muito sério. Estava preocupado. Apenas ficava ali olhando para todos. Suas idéias fervilhando.

O velho caduco havia morrido, mas estava presente em tudo que estava lhe acontecendo, ele tinha certeza. Seu pessoal continuava mais audacioso que nunca e ousavam contra suas forças.

Calado, ele ouvia toda a história de Pedro. De uma de suas esqueléticas mãos apoiada num dos braços do trono, pendia um jornal rasgado na primeira página, a notícia era: "Bellatriz Lestrange, famosa Comensal da Morte de Você-Sabe-Quem, presa em Azkaban". A atitude dele era estranha, não gritava, não xingava... Não era essa a natureza de Voldemort. Havia algumas coisas preocupantes acontecendo que fugiam de suas mãos. Até a loja de Borgin estava fechada e o dono simplesmente sumira.

--Você é realmente um idiota! Como foi se deixar pegar por bruxos vadios? Não sabe que eles comem qualquer tipo de animal que passa na frente deles?

--Mas não tive culpa Mestre. Eu fui vítima... – Gemeu Pedro, encolhido.

--Porém não acho que você tenha sido vítima do destino, e sim vítima dos nossos inimigos. Isso está cheirando a uma cilada muito bem planejada. Primeiro você some e fica dias sem dar notícias, depois Bellatriz aparece amarrada no Ministério... Aí tem dedo do auror louco Olho-Tonto.

--Acho que não, meu Mestre. Eram três bruxos loucos que queriam me comer. Eram bruxos esquisitos, vivam mastigando qualquer coisa e davam umas risadas de arrepiar os cabelos do cangote. Até comeram um sapo na minha frente e me jogaram os restos. Tenho certeza.

Voldemort estava pensativo.

--Chamem Snape aqui agora. – Mandou Voldemort rispidamente.

--Pois não, Mestre.

--Quero que você investigue o que aconteceu com Rabicho.

Severo muito a contragosto conduziu um Pedro trêmulo para uma sala reservada onde ele podia fazer os exames necessários para tentar descobrir o porquê do estranho lapso de memória. Severo tentou de tudo, usou encantamentos, poções, legilimância para restabelecimento, mas tudo que fazia em nada resultava. Ele praticamente virou Pedro do avesso. Durante dois dias Snape ficou em companhia de Pedro, que sofreu horrores nas mãos do maldoso ex-professor de Hogwarts.

--Severo, quero respostas. – Mandou Voldemort.

Severo entrou com o rosto mais branco que a neve que começava a cair fora das paredes da fortaleza. Ele não havia conseguido quase nada, a única coisa que vira na mente de Pedro foram sussurros, porem tão baixo que não foi possível entender as palavras pronunciadas. Mas tinha certeza que era um encantamento.

--E então, Severo, o que foi que aconteceu com Rabicho?

--Realmente não sei, Mestre. Posso afirmar que a memória não foi apagada nem tampouco alterada. Ele não tem lembrança do que aconteceu, a única coisa que vejo são sussurros não compreensíveis.

--Mas como? Isso é impossível! – Gritou Voldemort, insatisfeito com o resultado que Snape apresentava.

--Sinto muito, Mestre. Mas é o que realmente acontece. – Respondeu de cabeça baixa.

Draco se tornara um jovem muito bonito, mas o que tinha de beleza tinha o dobro de covardia e despeito, principalmente por Harry Potter. Passou a odiar Snape por ter assassinado o professor Dumbledore em seu lugar, aí ele se deu conta que não serviria para nada que o Mestre o mandasse executar. Nos poucos ataques que os comensais da morte fizeram à comunidade bruxa, ele participara de todos, mas tremia mais que agia, chegava a atrapalhar os comensais. "O Lord mandou assustar esses trouxas. Obedeça!" Era o aviso que recebia dos companheiros das trevas sempre que tentava se esquivar. Por ele não seria escalado para os tais ataques, preferia ficar no quartel-general fazendo o que quer que fosse desde que não precisasse sair. A cada ataque ele temia que o Ministério aparecesse no local e que caíssem nas mãos dos aurores e ficar preso em Azkaban era seu maior medo. Até que ele atacava, mas sua mão às vezes mais tremia que ficava firme. Por sorte, quando participou da invasão em Hogwarts junto com a tia, ela não notou o quanto ele era fraco, e até agora ele estava conseguindo esconder muito bem sua covardia. Empostava a voz de forma firme e sempre respondia convenientemente para agradar a Voldemort.

--Ora, ora, ora... O famoso professor de poção não descobriu o que foi feito com Pedro ou não quer contar? – Dizia o covarde Draco, sarcástico. – É claro que lhe deram para beber a poção do esquecimento feita com sangue de dragão. E para isso não tem antídoto, não tem poção ou contra-feitiço capaz de reverter o esquecimento.

Agora, ao lado do Lord Voldemort, Draco sentia-se protegido e estava destilando todo veneno e desprezo que tinha contra o ex-professor. Nas várias seções de treinamento em que estivera com Severo simplesmente absorvia o que era necessário para sua sobrevivência e para se manter o mais longe possível de Azkaban. Saia da sala como havia entrando - frio.

--Como sabe disso, Draco? – Perguntou o Mestre. – Você é muito novo para saber dessas coisas.

O sangue de Draco sumiu do rosto já naturalmente pálido, sentiu que cometeu um grande erro ao acusar Severo. Ele não medira as conseqüências em sua ânsia por demonstrar o ódio que sentia. Precisava tomar muito cuidado de agora em diante. "Tenho que mostrar serviço", - pensou agoniado.

--Eu ouvi quando Severo perguntou a Dumbledore sobre o antídoto. Eles estavam no pé da escadaria que leva à sala da diretoria. Me escondi, queria ouvir o que diziam. E foi Snape que sumiu com todos os livros que falavam do sangue de dragão que estavam na biblioteca da escola. Sei disso por que o vi dando fim nos livros.

--Cale a boca, seu fedelho! – Gritou Snape para Draco. – Não se atreva a me...

--É verdade, Severo, que não tem uma poção que possa reverter o esquecimento? – Perguntou o Lord, fuzilando Snape com o olhar.

--É verdade. Se existe alguma poção para reverter esse processo só Dumbledore conhecia e o segredo morreu com ele. Quando fiquei sabendo dessa peculiaridade importante perguntei para Dumbledore o que era necessário fazer para reverter o esquecimento, e ele apenas sorriu e disse: "Isso, Severo, ficará talvez para uma outra conversa".

--E por que você deu fim nos livros, em algum deles poderia haver alguma pista. Você não pensou nisso, não é mesmo, incompetente?

--Eu os destruí de raiva. Estava revoltado por não ter a resposta necessária. Não me controlei. – Gritou Severo com o Mestre das Trevas, sem pensar no que fazia.

--Pois errou, Severo. Você está me decepcionando cada vez mais, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. – E dessa vez foi Severo que agüentou a ira do Mestre das Trevas, recebeu a maldição cruciatus que o Lord lhe lançou. – Me enganei, pensei que você fosse útil, mas as circunstâncias estão me mostrando que você não é o que aparentava ser.

Severo Snape conseguiu a custo recuperar um pouco de fôlego, tentando se recuperar da humilhação recebida.

* * *

**NA**

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo a fic mesmo sem se identificarem.

Meu muito obrigado muito especial a:

Eline Garcia, Loss Crevey, Vaniii, MarciaM, Assuero Racsama.

Bjosss

McGonagall


	24. Borgin & Burkes

**24 - Borgin & Burkes**

A noite passou calma para todos. O dia mal tinha amanhecido e Gui já estava em pé, inquieto, sentado na sala de estar esperando pelos garotos. Segurou o impulso de acordá-los contido por Fleur que não deixou que ele fizesse isso por mais que quisesse.

--Deixe-os dormir, meu amor. Eles já fizeram muito ontem. Não adianta querer apressar as coisas. Fique calmo, sim? Vou para o banco, hoje trabalho até tarde. Boa sorte. – Beijou o marido e saiu.

Mas ele não conseguiu ficar sentado muito tempo na sala, foi para a cozinha esperar os meninos.

Os garotos foram um a um entrando na cozinha com os olhos inchados e bocejando. Com uma calma aparente ele esperou que todos tomassem o café da manhã. Ainda comentavam a expedição do dia anterior, mas não podiam descansar, tinham que finalizar a ação antes que Voldemort percebesse que foram eles os raptores de Pedro.

--Ta, já chega desse lenga-lenga. Temos muito para fazer ainda hoje. Vamos logo.

--Calma, Gui. Não é você mesmo que diz "Relaxa"? – Disse Carlinhos, provocando o irmão.

Gui dispensou a ele um olhar carrancudo.

--Não vem não, Carlinhos! Hoje podemos dar de cara com o Lord. O que temos para fazer hoje é muito importante e perigoso. Você brinca mas estamos correndo um grande perigo.

--Hei... Só estou procurando distender um pouco a tensão. Eu sei o risco que corremos. Acho que você tá ficando igualzinho ao Olho-tonto, isso sim. Eu, hein! Não se pode nem brincar... – Reclamou com a boca cheia de torradas e limpando as mãos nas laterais das calças.

--Como vamos para lá, Gui? – Perguntou Gina.

--Gina! – A senhora Molly deu um grito. – Você não vai! Não quero saber de você envolvida nesse tal de perigo que podem correr. Você me escutou?

--De novo, mãe? Não começa, vai! A senhora tá cansada de saber que eu dou conta do recado muito bem, não sabe? – Gina tentava de todas as formas manter a calma na voz, mas o olhar revelava tudo que estava sentindo naquele momento. Essas discussões com a mãe por causa da guerra estavam se tornando uma constante.

--Mamãe, acho que já está na hora de a senhora parar com essa mania. A Gina não é adulta, mas está bem preparada. Além do que vai acontecer com ela o mesmo que acontecer conosco. Nem a senhora está segura e mantê-la trancada dentro de casa não refresca em nada. Pode não ser hoje, mas um dia ela vai ter que sair, não é mesmo? – Com essas palavras a única coisa que Gui conseguiu foi assustar ainda mais mãe. E continuou...

--Vamos aparatar perto do Caldeirão Furado e de lá vamos a pé até a Travessa do Tranco. Não quero colocar a loja dos gêmeos em evidência. Vistam-se com roupas estritamente bruxas, quero vestes longas, nenhuma peça trouxa. Fui claro? Os seguidores de Voldemort devem estar de olho em tudo que lembrarem trouxas. Eles sabem que Hermione e Harry foram criados como trouxas então podem estar procurando evidências. Entenderam? Quero que todos façam exatamente o combinado. Não se esqueçam, andem em dupla ou trio. Nada de improvisação. Neville, fique sempre perto de Carlinhos, entendido?

--Tá.

Gui estava extremamente nervoso. Tinha planejado todos os passos nos mínimos detalhes e não iria aceitar se algum dos participantes fizesse algo fora do previamente estabelecido. Cautelosamente ele havia deixado uns amigos em alerta para qualquer tipo de emergência. Mas isso só ele, Lupin, Alastor e o pai sabiam. Esses amigos, embora colaborassem com a Ordem há bastante tempo, não eram conhecidos de todos e muito menos participavam das reuniões. Era o pessoal de apoio externo, ou da retaguarda, como costumava dizer Dumbledore.

--Quem mais vai estar lá? – Perguntou Harry.

--Alguns amigos da Ordem. Lupin nos encontrará lá junto com Moody.

Rony e Hermione, sentados lado a lado, estavam calados. Hermione passava o plano mentalmente não querendo se esquecer de nada. Mas também sentia um pouco de medo, segurava a mão de Rony com força.

--Calma Mione. Vai dar tudo certo.

--E se ele aparecer, Rony?

--Estamos com o pessoal da Ordem. Vamos confiar, está bem?

--Harry, você sabe o que tem que procurar?

--Sei, Hermione. A Taça de Helga Hufflepuff ou qualquer outro objeto. Vou ter que descobrir na base da intuição. Não sabemos direito o que ele transformou. – Disse, suspirando.

--Você tem certeza?

--Bom... Certeza, certeza não temos de nada, né? Mas Tom Riddle a roubou, não foi? Ele tinha obsessão por objetos que de alguma forma guardam grande significado histórico. Foi assim com o Anel e com o Medalhão.

--Mas não foi assim com o Diário.

--Não. Com o Diário foi diferente. Ele quis deixar registrados seus dezesseis anos. Foi na época em que ele começou a descobrir sobre o seu passado. Quando tinha quinze anos ele descobriu a Câmara Secreta. O Diário foi a primeira Horcrux que fez. – Contou Harry sem se incomodar com a cronologia dos fatos.

--Chega de conversa. Vamos embora, está na hora. O pessoal já deve estar nos esperando.

Todos aparataram para uma rua deserta perto do Caldeirão Furado. Gina, apesar de já saber aparatar e já ter feito uma vez sozinha, o fez desta vez junto com Gui para evitar complicações com o Ministério; da primeira vez o Ministério não se pronunciou, porém era bom não abusar.

O Caldeirão Furado estava um pouco mais movimentado que de costume. Bruxos entravam e saíam com pacotes e mais pacotes, outros se sentavam tomando cerveja amanteigada enquanto discutiam as novidades do mundo mágico, principalmente a captura misteriosa da Comensal da Morte.

O grupo entrou no bar muito silenciosamente e se dirigiu para a porta dos fundos a fim de abrir a passagem mágica para o Beco Diagonal. Não deram satisfação alguma para o coitado do Tom que tinha ficado feliz em receber mais fregueses depois de meses sem clientela.

Era um grupo comum de bruxos que aparentemente iriam fazer compras. Transitavam despretensiosamente pelo Beco. Entravam e saíam de lojas que agora deixam as portas abertas, mas nada compravam. Fizeram o percurso até a loja do Borgin lentamente, admiravam as lojas e comentavam sorrindo as novidades nas vitrines.

Com um gesto brusco Harry empurrou Gina para perto de Rony e Hermione e correu até Gui. – A garota não entendeu a atitude inesperada do namorado.

--Gui, olha lá, não é o Snape? Olha os cabelos, parece uma cortina oleosa, veja o tamanho do nariz. É ele, Gui!

--Quê? – Respondeu olhando para a direção onde Harry indicava. – Não sei Harry, parece que é. Uau! Seria bom demais dar um basta nesse canalha também, imagina deixar ele sem poderes, não?

--Ô! Se seria bom!

--Espera com os outros, vou até lá dar uma checada. Avise Carlinhos.

--Tá. – E correu para o lado de Carlinhos.

Carlinhos, com cuidado, observou por cima do ombro do amigo a figura realmente muito parecida com Snape. Eles estavam com tanta gana do cara que seriam capazes de acabar com o perverso ex-professor no meio da rua mesmo.

Gui voltou balançando a cabeça...

--Não é o cara. Mas se parece muito com ele. – Disse decepcionado.

Seria sorte demais em poucos dias conseguir tirar das forças de Voldemort mais um comensal. Continuou caminhando atrás do grupo de amigos olhando para todos os lados como se não tivesse nada mais a fazer a não ser passear.

Carlinhos conferiu disfarçadamente os bruxos espalhados pela rua estreita. Identificou Tonks, dormindo no chão com aparência mais estrambólica que ele já tinha visto. Quim, na esquina, lia um jornal rasgado com o um pé apoiado numa pilha de latas de lixo que transbordavam, alheio a tudo que acontecia ao redor. Héstia, vestida de trapos grosseiros e descabelada, ("Nossa ela caprichou na aparência" – Pensou Carlinhos), no chão com as costas encostadas num caixote ao lado loja, e Emelina, coberta com uma capa roxa, se juntou disfarçadamente ao grupo quando passou por ela.

Gui, numa atitude displicente, encostou-se à porta da loja e murmurou – Alorromora. A porta se abriu com um estalido. Ele entrou e fez sinal para que todos o seguissem. Um silêncio absoluto reinou na loja, levou alguns segundos até que os olhos se acostumassem a escuridão. Carlinhos conjurou algumas velas para poderem procurar melhor o que quer que fosse.

--Vamos falar baixo para não chamarmos a atenção de curiosos. – Avisou Gui. – Harry, comece a procurar a Taça ou sei lá o que, que tenha sido transformado em Horcrux.

Harry por alguns instantes ficou parado no meio da loja, observou os armários, as prateleiras. Parecia que ele estava tentando sentir alguma coisa no local, como se o mal pudesse atraí-lo.

Carlinhos ficou atento ao comportamento do amigo, percebendo o que ele tencionava fazer, conjurou luvas de couro de dragão.

--Tome. Calce-as. Assim, se houver alguma outra chave do portal escondida que ainda não tenhamos identificado, você não será transportado sabe-se lá pra onde. Tome cuidado. Se sentir alguma coisa preocupante nos avise.

--Tá. Boa idéia. Mas acho que todos deveriam usar luvas. – Opinou Harry, e Carlinhos atendeu ao pedido, entendendo que realmente seria mais seguro.

--Heiii... Gente... Ali. – Disse apontando para um canto de uma prateleira. – Estão vendo aquele vaso velho? Pois é... É a chave do portal que leva direto ao quartel-general de Voldemort. Portanto não toquem nele, entendido?

Todos assentiram com a cabeça.

Harry começou a procurar a Horcrux. Localizou o estojo onde estava guardado o colar de Opalas amaldiçoado, a almofada que exibia a mão da Glória, ambos vazios. Não encontrou nada que valesse a pena, ou que Tom Riddle pudesse se interessar e em transformar em esconderijo para abrigar uma parte de sua alma.

--Aqui não tem nada que Tom pudesse achar interessante. – Harry informou a todos.

Em baixo do balcão encardido e remendado, Hermione e Emelina acharam várias caixas. Era o jeito, tinham que abrir todas elas. Dentro havia de tudo um pouco. Foram separando o que achavam que podia ser importante para que Harry passasse em revista. Colocaram tudo arrumado em cima do balcão: duas taças de prata velha e oxidada, 73 setas de prata, um pulseira de ouro realmente valiosa, um brasão em ouro branco e esmeraldas Sonserina, 2 brasões de pano da Gryffinoria – vagabundos que só - e um copo de vidro lavrado da Cornival. Nukes, sicles e galeões em quantidade. Encontraram também muitas varinhas novas. Acharam uma capa de invisibilidade, meio rota, é verdade. Uma caixa com a inscrição na tampa informava "Proibida a venda" e continha pequeninos frascos com rótulos identificados como veneno. Nas outras caixas, só encontraram quinquilharias da mais baixa qualidade.

Rony e Neville procuravam por entradas e esconderijos no chão e nas paredes. Descobriram entre a parede e o chão uma espécie de cofre onde acharam pergaminhos com anotações de transações com dinheiro entre ele e Lord Voldemort. Entregaram tudo para Moody.

Hermione chamou o amigo para que ele verificasse os objetos em cima do balcão. Nada... Não havia nada que chamasse a atenção de Riddle. Moody, ao lado de Harry, olhou tudo com muito cuidado. Interessou-se especialmente pela capa de invisibilidade.

--Lupin. – Chamou. – Que você acha de ficarmos com mais uma capa de invisibilidade?

--Acho que seria muito útil. – Respondeu, depois de tê-la analisado por todos os ângulos.

--Bom... Agora temos mais uma capa. – Disse, sorrindo, e deu um sumiço na capa.

--Que vamos fazer com tudo isso? – Perguntou Lupin. – Bom... Eu vou ficar com as setas de prata. – E as guardou dentro do bolso da capa.

--Vamos embalar tudo e dar para Quim entregar para o Ministro. Rufo saberá, pelo menos eu espero que saiba, o que fazer com tudo isso.

--Terminou, Harry? – Perguntou Gui. – Temos outra coisa muito importante para fazer agora.

--Terminei. Aqui não tem nenhuma Horcrux. Que vocês vão fazer?

--Espere... Pronto, Lupin? – Perguntou Gui.

--Sim. Vamos lá. Nós atravessamos e destruímos tudo lá na sala precisa, certo?

--Isso. Vão então, Minerva e Hagrid já devem estar impacientes esperando por vocês do lado de fora da sala. Se vocês demorarem demais, Emelina levará os garotos para a sede e vou atrás de vocês, ok?

--Certo. – Confirmou Carlinhos.

--Vamos logo. – Apressou Moody. – Gui, você dá conta desses garotos ou prefere que eu fique?

--Vai logo, eu e Emelina nos viramos com os meninos.

Os três entraram no armário e sumiram.

--Heiii! É um dos armários Sumidouros que o Draco falou naquela maldita noite que tinha consertado! – Comentou Harry.

--Falou, é? Foi através dele que os comensais da morte conseguiram entrar em Hogwarts no final do ano letivo. Agora temos que esperar até que eles voltem antes de dar cabo desse aqui.

--Então falando de mim? – Perguntou Draco, que repentinamente apareceu na loja.

Draco estava usando as tradicionais vestes bruxas longas e bordadas, exibindo como sempre a fortuna de galeões que a família possuía. No rosto exibia um ar de deboche.

--Malfoy! Que faz aqui, aprendiz das artes das trevas? – Perguntou Harry.

--O que faço aqui não é da sua conta. Mas é da minha conta saber o que você faz na loja do Borgin.

--E você acha mesmo que eu vou te dizer?

--Prepotente com sempre. Acho que vou te dar uma lição que você não vai esquecer tão fácil, Potter. – Ameaçou, apontando a varinha para o inimigo que fez desde o primeiro ano, quando se encontraram no Expresso de Hogwarts.

--Tô morrendo de medo. – Disse Harry mostrando a mão esquerda tremendo, numa demonstração chula de medo.

--Ora... Até os Weasley, traidores do próprio sangue, estão aqui. Mas vocês são tão unidos que se merecem; você é um heroizinho à toa e eles pobres de dar gosto. Puxa... Aonde vocês vão vocês carregam a sangue-ruim também? Que comovente! Até Neville, o fracote de Grifinória.

--Acho que você não está nos seus melhores momentos. Você está sozinho e nós estamos em sete. Vá embora, menino, é melhor para você. – Gui não queria de jeito nenhum travar uma briga dentro da loja, poderia chamar atenção dos bruxos que estavam na rua. Era preferível deixar que o mini-comensal fosse embora do que correr o risco de descobrirem a presença deles.

--Não estou sozinho. – Respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso, e assoviou. – Goyle e Crabbe entraram na loja parando ao lado de Draco, segurando as varinhas tão curtas que pareciam tocos de madeira fina. – Vamos, meninos, vamos dar um jeito nessa corja de bruxos que não honram o nome.

Draco Malfoy falou e agiu, acertou Gina no peito com o feitiço estuporante. A ruivinha caiu dura batendo feio a cabeça no chão com um baque surdo. Hermione vermelha de raiva correu para socorrer a amiga inconsciente, enquanto Emelina se punha na frente de Neville. Gui ia reagindo em proteção à irmã, mas Rony foi mais rápido se pondo entre ele e o projeto de comensal.

--Expelliarmus. – A varinha de Draco voou das mãos dele caindo aos pés de Goyle, que a recolheu e devolveu para o dono.

--Harry, Gui, cuidem dos dois brutamontes que o Draco é meu. Eu espero isso há muito tempo. – Pediu, com os olhos sedentos de vingança.

Harry tinha consciência de tudo que Rony havia sofrido sendo humilhado pelo garoto platinado, que se escondia atrás do manto de poder do pai e da proteção desmedida de Severo Snape. Agora que se tornara um aprendiz de comensal da morte achava que podia tudo. Harry fez um aceno de cabeça para Gui, concordando com a solicitação de Rony.

Draco começou a atacar Rony com ferocidade, mas não mostrava muita precisão. Sua mão tremia e com isso os feitiços não acertavam. Rony se esquivava com agilidade e contra-atacava com igual ferocidade, aos poucos se aproximava de Malfoy, procurando sempre provocá-lo. Azarações e feitiços iam e vinham das varinhas dos dois garotos. Os amigos que assistiam ao duelo se protegiam com o Protego quando um feitiço seguia em direção a eles.

--Vem, Draco, vem acabar comigo, seu canastrão. Por que você está se afastando? Como é... Já parou de chorar? A Murta que Geme te consolou bastante? Ah! Mas deve ser muito reconfortante chorar nos ombros de um fantasma, não?

--Pára com isso, seu imbecil. Você não sabe o que fala. Você não sabe de nada. Eu não choro nunca! – Draco estava ficando cada vez mais branco, se sentia humilhado perto dos dois amigos que não tinham o mínimo conhecimento do desespero que Draco passou.

--Sei sim. Você é um chorão que fica se escondendo no banheiro reclamando que não pode fazer o que Voldemort te mandou. Sentiu muito medinho, foi? Chorando no banheiro, você é um verme asqueroso e nojento! – Rony ria sarcástico das caras que Draco fazia cada vez mais desesperado e quanto mais se sentia humilhado mais sua mão tremia. – Por que você está usando esse vestidão? Está com calças compridas por baixo das vestes? Vamos ver agora se você usa cueca. Vamos conferir...

--Levicorpus. – Pensou Rony concentrado lançando o feitiço não verbal que aprendera com Harry.

E Draco se viu de repente suspenso no ar com as pernas presas não se sabe onde e as vestes cobrindo a cabeça deixando realmente as cuecas aparecendo.

--Oh! Você usa cuecas! Vejam meninas, vejam as cuecas desta barata branca! Lembra-se do que você falou para Hermione na Copa Mundial de Quadribol? Pois é, aposto que as calcinhas dela são bem mais engraçadinhas que as suas cuecas. – Hermione corou ao ouvir a comparação de Rony. - Então, agora é a sua cueca que está à mostra para seis pessoas, não oito, têm os seus amigos também. Você não vale nada, Draco Malfoy. Vamos, reaja, doninha! Lembra-se do que o professor Moody fez com você?

Draco lutava para segurar as vestes numa posição que não fosse tão ridícula. Mas o máximo que conseguia era se humilhar cada vez mais, ficando roxo de vergonha. A varinha estava caída no chão, bem longe de suas mãos.

Crabbe e Goyle já tinham levado a pior de Gui e Harry, ambos os garotos aprendizes da maldade estavam imobilizados e jogados de qualquer jeito no chão, olhavam a humilhação de Draco sem poder fazer nada. Gui e Harry, obedientes, deixaram que Rony tivesse sua vingança.

--Me soltem daqui! – Gritava Molfoy, desesperado.

--A vingança, Draco, é um prato que se come frio. – Falou Rony para Malfoy, de ponta cabeça. – Você não é tão macho? Não é tão bom? Que integra agora a legião do paspalho do Voldemort? Sai daí agora, quero ver, seu palhaço! Gui, quero tirar umas fotos desse cara e mandá-las para o Profeta Diário, sabe, só uma diversãozinha. – Pediu para o irmão.

A cada ameaça Draco ficava mais vermelho. Ele, filho de uma das famílias mais tradicionais no mundo bruxo, com uma fabulosa quantidade de galeões, que fizera doações extravagantes para o antigo Ministério sem que essas doações sequer arranhassem o tamanho da fortuna, estava agora sofrendo a pior das humilhações imagináveis.

--Meu pai vai ficar sabendo disso, Weasley.

--Seu pai está preso em Azkaban. – Soletraram Rony e Harry em perfeita sintonia para refrescar a cabeça do garoto.

--Ele não vai ficar lá para sempre. Meu Mestre vai tirá-lo de lá logo, logo! – Berrou como se com o berro impingisse medo nos antigos colegas de escola.

--Valeu pela informação, Malfoy. Obrigado. Que mais o asno de seu mestre vai fazer? – Perguntou Gui que não perdia uma só palavra do que era dito entre o irmão e o garoto dependurado pelos tornozelos.

--Vocês são um bando de bruxos incompetentes que querem fazer de tudo para aparecer. Meu Mestre vai pegar um a um de vocês. Somos mais fortes que vocês!

--Bom, acho que quem vai se dar mal agora é você. Pois você vai ser entregue agora para o Ministério. Harry, chame nosso amigo, seja cauteloso e discreto. – Pediu Gui.

Harry saiu da loja com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos das vestes, com o ar mais despreocupado do mundo, passou perto de Quim como quem não quer nada e sussurrou.

--Draco Malfoy está preso com Gui dentro da Loja.

Quim entendeu o recado. Como se tivesse terminado de ler o jornal, dobrou-o e foi caminhando em direção ao final da Travessa do Tranco.

Quim aparatou dentro da loja a tempo de ver Gui tirando umas fotos do rato branco com uma máquina achada dentro de uma das caixas.

--Como ele entrou aqui? Por mim ele não passou.

--Entrei aparatando seu negro imbecil nojento.

Harry que não suportava ver qualquer pessoa ser humilhada, virou um bofetada tão forte na cara de Malfoy que seus dedos ficaram marcados na pele branca do rosto.

--Nunca mais denigra alguém por causa de cor, raça ou credo na minha frente. – Avisou a Draco. – Porque você faz parte da escória da humanidade! – E esbofeteou o outro lado do rosto do garoto que agora estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

E pela segunda vez na vida Draco Malfoy foi humilhado apanhando na cara na frente dos amigos e, pior, foi fotografado com as lágrimas escorrendo testa abaixo por causa da posição que estava e com as cuecas à mostra.

--Vou levá-lo para o Ministério e entregá-lo para Rufo. – explicou, libertando o garoto do feitiço e prendendo-o com as cordas invisíveis.

--E estes dois monte de bosta, que vamos fazer com eles? – Perguntou Rony.

--Solte-os. Não há nada contra eles. Mas apaguem a memória por via das dúvidas. Tenho que apagar parte da memória deste branquelo também. Mas farei isso no Ministério, Tonks me ajudará. Até depois. – Não teve tempo de sair.

A porta abriu-se com o um estrondo e um comensal mascarado entrou. Apontando a varinha para o peito de Gui mandou:

--Soltem Draco agora.

Quim fez um sinal para Rony que obedeceu sem questionar.

--Vá, Draco, e leve seus inúteis amigos. – Respondeu uma voz conhecida.

Harry movimentou levemente a varinha e a mascara da comensal caiu no chão revelando quem era – Blás Zabini. Não causou surpresa em ninguém ver outro ex-aluno da Sonserina metido com o bando das trevas.

Draco sumiu com os amigos correndo como loucos pela Travessa do Tranco. Esqueceu completamente que podia aparatar, só se deu disso quando sentiu a testa salpicada de gotículas de suor. Parou para enxugar a testa e olhou para trás, duas criaturas desengonçadas corriam atrás dele soltando raios vermelhos em sua direção.

--Aparatem! – Gritou desesperado para os amigos.

Dentro da loja o comensal só disse três palavras...

--Vamos te pegar. – E aparatou. O comensal estava sozinho e se deixar apanhar pelo chefe dos aurores só iria complicar a situação do Lord das Trevas.

--A situação se complicou. – Disse Gui, preocupado.

--Não mais do que já estava complicada. Agora teremos que ter cuidados redobrados. Só isso. Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora. – Respondeu Quim, ponderado.

Um silêncio pairou entre todos na malfadada loja por alguns minutos, quebrado com a entrada de Héstia e Tonks.

--Eles conseguiram fugir. – Contou Tonks. – Também com essa rua esburacada não dá para fazer mira nenhuma.

--Nossa... – Comentou Rony, passando a mão na testa. – Como eu queria isso! Vingar-me de tudo que Malfoy já me fez. Hei! Cadê Hermione e Gina? – Perguntou Rony.

--Já foram. Achei melhor mandá-las embora, Gina continuava desacordada e pode precisar de socorros imediatos. Mamãe vai falar um monte, já estou até vendo. – Comentou Gui. – Mas a gente dá um jeito, do contraio Gina mesmo dá. Gênio teimoso tem essa ruivinha.

--Eles estão demorando para voltar, não? – Falou Harry que já direcionava sua atenção para o que foram fazer na loja do aliado dos comensais da morte.

Esperaram por mais de duas horas e nada de os três voltarem. Gui estava começando a ficar inquieto a julgar pela quantidade de vezes que coçou os longos cabelos. Depois de mais algum tempo de espera, os amigos apareceram. Estavam suados e sujos.

--Pronto. Tudo destruído. Deu um trabalhão dos infernos. Tivemos que literalmente arrebentá-lo a machadadas. Depois Minerva lançou um feitiço e queimamos tudo no quintal da cabana de Hagrid. Virou cinzas... Hagrid ia enterrá-las por todo terreno e espalhar um pouco no lago. Agora não tem mais jeito dele ser consertado. Hagrid ficou feliz como uma criança por dar as machadadas no armário. A cada machadada soltava um grito. – Contou Lupin.

--Tem certeza, Lupin?

--Claro que tenho, Gui. Oras! Sei o que fizemos!

--Por que você está aqui, Quim, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Alastor.

--Depois, Moody. Bom... Então agora é a vez deste. – Disse Gui.

Mas o armário da loja foi mais difícil de ser arrebentado. Ele estava tão enfeitiçado que se recompunha rapidamente. Foi necessário esforço conjunto para conseguirem botar fim na amaldiçoada peça de mobília. No final conseguiram parti-lo em pedaços; o que foi impossível de ser feito em silêncio. Depois de ele estar aos pedaços, atearam fogo. Lupin guardou as cinzas numa bolsa conjurada. Levaria para Hagrid dar o mesmo destino que deu na primeira leva de cinzas.

Quando as nuvens repolhudas de fumaça começaram a sair pelo telhado velho da loja houve uma gritaria na Travessa do Tranco.

--Vândalos... Vândalos... Bruxos vândalos estão acabando com a loja Borgin & Brukes. Vamos lá acabar com eles. E o bruxo que deu o alarme começou a reunir seguidores para conterem, além do fogo, os culpados pelo incêndio.

--Vamos... Rápido, aparatem para a Sede. Vocês não podem ser vistos, principalmente você, Harry. Você é um prato cheio para o Ministro. – Mandou Moody, fazendo com que os garotos fossem embora num piscar de olhos.

--E vocês? – Questionou Harry antes de aparatar.

--Nós podemos dar um jeito em nossa aparência sem problemas. Vão logo, seus molóides...

Chegaram à Sede lívidos. Eles tinham ficado realmente preocupados com a confusão e com medo, é claro.

--Gina, como você está? – Harry correu para perto de Gina, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

--Estou ótima. – Disse sorrindo. – Me conta, Rony, que você fez com Malfoy? Não acredito que perdi uma cena dessa!

Molly esperava ansiosa para saber o que tinha acontecido. Todos queriam falar ao mesmo tempo. Foi preciso que uns gritos fossem dados para que os garotos se acalmassem, eles estavam excitados e não falavam coisa com coisa. No final Harry, com a ajuda dos amigos, conseguiu resumir de forma coerente tudo que havia acontecido.

A senhora Weasley, apesar do machucado da filha e de ter ficado nervosa quando a viu sendo conduzida para dentro da Sede arrastada por Hermione, se divertiu com a vingança de Rony.

--Ele merecia. Teve um dia, mamãe, que ele falou mal da senhora e isso eu não esqueci nunca. – E deu um beijo na mãe.

Gui, Carlinhos, Lupin e Moody chegaram depois de algumas horas. Descreveram que tinham desaparatado para fora da loja com aparências bem alteradas para junto da multidão que se aglomerava na frente da loja, ajudando a engrossar o bando de bruxos e a tumultuar mais ainda a confusão. Contaram que ajudaram a corja de bruxos vadios a lançar o feitiço aguamenti para apagar o fogo, mas que Carlinhos, dissimuladamente, ateava mais fogo ainda.

--O resultado foi um fogaréu danado, as chamas lambiam as paredes da loja. Alguns daqueles tolos saíram queimados e foram levados para o hospital. O pessoal do Ministério também apareceu por lá para saber o que estava acontecendo, Quim junto com eles. – Contou Lupin.

--Ué? Por que vocês não vieram para casa imediatamente? – Questionou Harry.

--Simples... Por que queríamos ver se os comensais iriam aparecer. E adivinhem quem apareceu?

--Pedro? – Arriscou Harry.

--Não... Macnair. Ele apareceu para conferir o que tinha acontecido. E pela cara que fez tenho certeza que o tal do Lord não vai gostar.

--E porque vocês não o prenderam como fizeram com Malfoy? – Perguntou Gina.

--Por que revelaríamos nosso disfarce. – Respondeu Gui.

--Que negócio é esse com o Malfoy? – Quis saber Lupin.

Gui contou em detalhes o duelo entre Rony e Draco Malfoy e que ele havia visto Quim. Enquanto ouvia a história contada, achou merecedor o castigo que o garoto recebeu de Rony.

--Só que Malfoy foi libertado por um comensal da morte que aparatou em seguida. – Reclamou Harry.

--Isso só complica um pouco a situação, nada que Voldemort já não saiba. É claro que Severo já contou para Tom quem faz parte da Ordem. – Opinou Moody. – Isso não é novidade para o maldito.

--Mas pelo menos eles agora não podem mais entrar em Hogwarts, não é mesmo? Agora a proteção que Dumbledore fez pode dar conta sozinha da segurança do castelo. – Completou Harry, feliz.

--É. E isso é muito bom. Porém não poderemos fazer nada durante um tempo. O que quer dizer, Harry, que você vai ter que ficar quieto dentro da Sede até o final do mês.

--Mas não posso! Tenho que continuar minha caçada...

--Pode e vai ficar quieto aqui dentro. Faz mais de dois meses que estamos minando as forças de Voldemort. Agora vamos parar um pouco e ver o que Pedro vai nos contar. Entendeu?

--Mas o que vamos ficar fazendo dentro de casa?

--Ah! Sei lá. Treinem, estudem, conversem, aprendam a jogar xadrez com Rony. – Disse Moody, dando uma de suas raras risadinhas. – Façam qualquer coisa, mas não saiam; é perigoso.

Harry lançou um olhar nada agradável para o professor Moody. Ficar preso dentro de casa para ele era demais. Já bastava o tempo que ficava na casa dos Dursley, encalhado, onde não tinha liberdade para nada.

--Lupin, por que você não perguntou para Bellatriz sobre o local do esconderijo do Voldemort, e sim para o Pedro?

--Ah! Uma vingança pessoal, entende? Quero forçá-lo a trair o Lord das Trevas.

Alguém que não foi identificado deu o alarme que a loja de Borgin & Burkes estava em chamas. Foi o que bastou para o Ministro ficar agitado e colocar todos os aurores na rua. O Ministério estava em polvorosa. Aurores entravam arrastando um e outro suspeito para interrogatório.

--Quim. Venha na minha sala agora mesmo. – Berrou o Ministro da Magia do outro lado do átrio do Ministério.

--Me explique essa foto. E quero explicações convincentes. – Gritava com o auror negro enquanto ele, com sua calma habitual, ia em direção à sala do chefe.

--Me deixa ver. – Estendeu a mão para o jornal que Rufo tinha nas mãos.

O que se ouviu em seguida foi uma majestosa e contagiante gargalhada de tirar o fôlego.

--O senhor quer explicações para isso? Ora! Rufo, tenha dó! Tenho mais coisas em que pensar do que desperdiçar meu preciso tempo com revanches entre adolescentes. É claro que Draco foi pego por inimigos que angariou na curta vida. Só levou o troco. Coisa de adolescente. – E saiu da sala rindo alto das imagens que foram entregues por um portador desconhecido na porta de entrada do Ministério.

---

14/11/2006 - 13h50m

Mais um cap. para vcs. Vcs estão me prestigiando e só posso me emprenhar em não atrasar demais as edições. O próximo capítulo não está tão cru, aliás está caminhando bem. Acho que dentro de 15 dias ou um pouco mais ele estará editado.

A esses meus leitores fiéis s e s: Cezar, Assuero Racsama, Vaniii, Loss Crevey, MarciaM. vcs são uns amorecos.

Aos leitores que tenho monitorado - Obrigada, viu!!!

Até a próxima.

s  
McGonagall


	25. Ele acordou!

**25 - Ele acordou! **

Hermione e Gina não conseguiam parar de rir com o Profeta Diário nas mãos. A manchete dizia: - DRACO MALFOY, FILHO DO CONHECIDO LUCIUS MALFOY, COMENSAL DA MORTE, MOSTRA AS CUECAS.

--Me deixa ver. – Pediu a senhora Molly. No que viu a foto deu uma gargalhada de se contorcer. – Eu precisava ver isso, realmente eu precisava. Foi a melhor piada que vi!

--Ficou realmente muito boa a fotografia. – Comentou Rony, sentindo uma grande satisfação interior.

Draco sempre fora extremamente cruel com Rony por causa das baixas condições financeiras da família Weasley. Sempre que encontrava Rony pelos corredores da escola não perdia a oportunidade de humilhá-lo na frente dos amigos sonserinos, o que deixava o garoto constrangido. Recebera o castigo merecido.

Draco estava em pé ao lado do Lord Voldemort depois de ter recebido uma chamada de atenção em regra. Ele havia contado para o Lord que fora até a loja para pegar a chave do portal a fim de levar Goyle e Crabbe até o quartel-general e quem encontrara na loja, mas os planos não saíram de acordo.

O Lorde estava bravíssimo com a ousadia do garoto.

--Para que eu vou querer dois imprestáveis nas minhas forças? Não pense por mim, Draco. EU! EU escolho quem fará parte do meu exército e não você. Você é idiota ou o quê, Draco? Por que você não revidou à altura? O que você aprendeu com Snape...

--Mas... Mas mestre, agora o senhor já sabe quem faz parte daquela Ordem que tanto o senhor deseja saber. Já falei quem são. – Draco queria mostrar serviço, acreditava que o fato de ter contado para Voldemort quem estava na loja já era o bastante para ficar fora da mira do Mestre.

--Você me contou quem são os soldados, esses eu já sabia. Quero saber quem são os mandões. Snape, você confirma o que Draco contou?

--Eu já lhe disse, Mestre.

--Snape, os encantamentos acontecem debaixo do seu enorme nariz e você continua não vendo nada. – Voldemort estava ensandecido, não conseguia ter a informação que queria. – Aquele auror negro faz parte dela, Severo?

Severo Snape ficou calado.

--Severo, você é um imbecil... Será que mesmo com toda a sua inteligência você não notou o que te aconteceu? Aquele velho armou tudo muito bem... JÁ DEI UMA MISSÃO PARA VOCÊS, QUE FAZEM AQUI AINDA? VÃO CUMPRIR SUAS OBRIGAÇÕES E TRATEM DE TRABALHAREM SEM ERROS! VÃO!!!

31 de outubro

O mês de outubro continuou com frio e vento cortante. O céu de Londres mostrava-se encoberto e cinza com grandes nuvens de aspecto carregado; cenário comum nos últimos dias. Rajada de vento gelado entrava por todas as frestas que por ventura existia na Sede. Os moradores corriam para tapar qual buraquinho por onde podia entrar o vento enregelante.

--Mas que coisa... Sempre tem um buraquinho a mais para deixar a gente congelados. – Reclamava Gina, que especialmente era a quem mais se incomodava em tapá-los.

Mesmo com a sede aquecida magicamente o frio era grande. Todos na sede vestiam pesados agasalhos, gorros e cachecóis estavam em alta e muitas vezes luvas também. O inverno com certeza seria dos mais rigorosos se fosse levar em conta o prenúncio que estavam tendo em outubro. Todos comentavam não ser normal em outubro fazer frio desse jeito. Mas também sabiam que na Inglaterra o tempo era instável mesmo. Mas estariam na Inglaterra? Realmente não tinham essa resposta.

Os garotos já não agüentavam mais ficar recolhidos dentro de casa, já haviam feito de tudo, treinado, jogado xadrez, conversado. Mas por fim o tédio acabou tomando conta deles. Eram jovens, e jovens não eram para ficar trancados, ou encalhados, com Harry costumava dizer. Eles precisavam e queriam atividade, seja lá qual fosse, pois ficar sem fazer nada era muito entediante.

Numa madrugada especialmente gelada, Harry não conseguia pregar o olho, por mais que fizesse o sono não vinha, cansou-se de ficar deitado na cama com os olhos abertos. Rony e Neville escondidos debaixo de pesados cobertores estavam desmaiados, roncavam com a boca aberta. "Será que babavam também?" Pensou Harry. Nem se um tiro de canhão estourasse dentro do quarto aqueles dois acordariam. Como eles conseguiam dormir e ele não?

Cansado de rolar de um lado para outro na cama ouvindo aquela sinfonia nada agradável aos ouvidos levantou-se num impulso. Dirigiu-se à cozinha com a firme vontade de tomar um chá quente que lhe desse sono.

Com uma xícara de chá fumegante nas mãos sentou-se numa cadeira à cabeceira da mesa. Distraído em seus pensamentos assustou-se quando Lupin entrou na cozinha perguntando por que não estava dormindo.

--Não consigo dormir, Remo. Cansei de rolar na cama e vim tomar um chá.

--Quer que te conte uma historinha? – Brincou o ex-professor. Harry riu. – Você está com olheiras. Faz tempo que não dorme direito?

--Faz mais ou menos uma semana. - Está frio, não?

--Não mude de assunto, Harry. O que é que está acontecendo?

--Chá? – Ofereceu para o amigo.

--Sim, vou tomar uma xícara com você. Também não consigo dormir. Depois de amanhã é noite de lua cheia, então você já sabe como eu fico, não? – Lupin achou melhor parar com o assunto por um momento, mas não deixaria passar a oportunidade de conversar a sós com o amigo tão facilmente.

--Sei. Difícil isso, não?

--É. Mas a gente acaba acostumando. As coisas melhoraram muito depois que inventaram a poção Mata Cão. Graças a Merlin! Fala, Harry... Eu te conheço. Me conta o que está acontecendo.

Harry deu um longo suspiro, olhou para todos os lados procurando uma saída que lhe possibilitasse escapar e não falar o que estava pensando. Passou a mão pelos cabelos parecendo exasperado. Gesto característico do garoto quando tinha alguma coisa o incomodando.

--Ah, Remo! Preciso falar? É tudo isso. Essa inércia, esse não poder fazer nada durante um tempo. Ficar trancado. Isso é tão injusto... Não escolhi essa vida. Fui escolhido. Minha cabeça fica dando voltas e sempre os mesmos pensamentos vão e vêm, não me dão sossego. Eu só quero ser normal, ter uma vida normal. É pedir muito? Tô cansado. – Respondeu de cabeça baixa.

--Isso vai mudar, mas precisamos ter paciência.

--Paciência... Paciência... É só o que ouço me pedirem. Lupin, eu tô cansado, eu quero ter uma vida como todo mundo tem! Será que é tão difícil de entender? Quero que tudo isso acabe, ou que...

--Ou o quê, Harry?

--Nada. Ia dizer besteira. Não quero falar. – Depois de longos minutos em silêncio, continuou. – Sabe o que penso às vezes? Que seria melhor eu mudar de aparência, de país, de nome... Não seria melhor eu abandonar tudo? Ninguém mais sofreria e nem teriam que participar dessa guerra amaldiçoada.

--Você acha mesmo que isso seria a solução? Se fosse tão fácil assim, você não acha que Dumbledore já não teria sugerido? Esse não é o caminho... O caminho é acabar com você-sabe-quem. Esse é o caminho.

--É... Eu sei. – Calou-se. – Lupin, gostaria de ir a Hogwarts.

--Para fazer o quê?

--Tentar falar com o quadro do professor.

--Posso arrumar isso... Mas vou junto. Sozinho você não vai, combinado?

--Combinado. – Disse com um meio sorrindo. Virou o restante do chá que havia na xícara. – Vou voltar para o quarto e tentar dormir.

--Vai. Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Gina estava muito preocupada com Harry ultimamente, ele não comia direito, se isolava com freqüência e nada que fizesse para ajudar melhorava o humor do namorado. Os amigos conversavam aos cochichos entre si. Mas como dizia Hermione:

--Não adianta. É toda essa situação que está preocupando Harry. É esse não poder fazer nada por enquanto. Eu entendo o que ele está sentindo. E se querem saber, é melhor deixá-lo quieto antes que ele estoure com a gente como já fez outras vezes.

--Ele não tem estourado conosco. – Defendeu Gina.

--Harry não consegue ficar parado. Pelo menos em Hogwarts ele tinha bastante coisa para fazer. – Completou Rony.

Depois de alguns dias, Lupin entrou na Sede e encontrou Harry largado numa poltrona na sala de estar junto com os amigos. Estava calado e desanimado.

--Pegue a capa, Harry. Vamos sair.

Harry não perguntou absolutamente nada, simplesmente se levantou num pulo indo buscar a capa que estava no quarto.

--Aonde vocês vão? Quero ir junto. – Disse Gina.

--Não, não vai.

--Eu já disse que vou junto e pronto. – Voltou a insistir Gina.

--Você não vai. Será que pode nos dar licença de sair um pouco? – Falou com firmeza, olhando para a garota fixamente. – Quero sair com ele um pouco. Você fica e pronto digo eu, entendeu, dona Gina?

--Eu vou onde Harry for. – Disse Rony com firmeza se pondo em pé.

--É melhor perguntar para ele. – Disse Lupin achando melhor que Harry resolvesse isso.

--Eu não quero sair. To com muito frio. – Disse Neville que estava especialmente agasalhado.

Rony foi atrás de Harry.

--Harry, eu vou junto com você. Posso?

Harry olhou para o amigo em silêncio; ponderou toda a disposição do amigo em estar sempre ao seu lado, em qualquer que fosse a situação. Rony era seu melhor amigo, passaram por muitas coisas juntos desde o dia em que se conheceram no Expresso de Hogwarts.

--Pegue a capa, cara. – Disse sorrindo. E acrescentou baixinho. – Vamos a Hogwarts, mas silêncio, não quero que as meninas fiquem sabendo disso, ok?

--Tô pronto. – Falou, jogando a capa sobre os ombros, sem questionar a informação que recebeu. Se Harry queria ir a Hogwarts, algum motivo ele tinha.

Quando retornaram para a sala já estavam prontos, apenas avisaram que iam sair.

--Harry, eu quero ir com você. Custa entender? – Pediu Gina.

--Não, Gina, eu é que pergunto. Custa entender que preciso sair um pouco? Entenda isso, está bem? – Disse quase sem paciência. Gina às vezes sabia ser insistente demais.

--Eles têm razão, Gina. Eles precisam de espaço assim como nós. – Disse Hermione ajudando a segurar o clima pesado que pairou na sala. Harry deu um sorriso para amiga em agradecimento pela ajuda dada.

Com um rápido beijo de despedida na namorada emburrada aparataram para Hogsmead.

Chegando a Hogwarts a professora Minerva já os esperava na frente das grandes portas de carvalho da entrada do castelo, tendo Hagrid junto com ela.

--Harry, não tenho boas notícias. No quadro o professor ainda está dormindo. Já chamei, já fiz de tudo e nada, ele não acorda, não sei mais o que fazer. – Informou-o desanimada.

--Mas quero tentar assim mesmo, professora. A senhora se importa?

--Não, menino... Claro que não. Vamos subir.

Quando chegaram à sala todos olharam para a fotografia emoldurada do antigo diretor. Ouvia-se claramente o som do ressonar que vinha do quadro. O professor Dumbledore dormia profundamente.

--Ele está demorando para acordar. – Disse o quadro do professor Dippet. – Normalmente não é assim, sabem. Estou estranhando, isso não é normal. Isso não é normal. – Finalizou, balançando a cabeça. Era engraçado ouvir a opinião de um quadro; no mundo trouxa isso seria considerado sem dúvida como um comportamento altamente suspeito, louco, para ser sincero.

--Hum... Será que eu poderia ficar sozinho aqui na sala um pouco? – Pediu, olhando para todos.

--Por que?

--Preciso desse tempo, Remo.

--Claro... Claro, Harry. Vamos esperar lá fora. – Falou a professora McGonagall, saindo junto com os demais para fora da diretoria.

Harry se viu sozinho na grande diretoria. Ele conhecia muito bem aquela sala. Sentiu saudades das vezes que freqüentara a diretoria, fosse para receber uma reprimenda ou orientações. Sentiu especialmente saudades do último ano letivo onde tivera longas conversas com o professor, muito sérias e instrutivas em relação à vida de Tom Riddle.

Já fazia 6 anos que descobrira que era bruxo e que tinha começado a estudar em Hogwarts. O tempo passara rápido demais. - _Não senti o tempo passar_. _A melhor fase da minha vida._ – Disse alto.

Ficou ali olhando todos os objetos, alguns dos quais ele havia quebrado num acesso de raiva, estavam agora todos intactos, em prefeito estado. Sentou-se na cadeira que ficava de frente para a mesa que era antigamente usada pelo diretor e ficou ali, de cabeça baixa pensando em tudo. Sentia uma estranha sensação de segurança. Era como o se professor estivesse ali, sentado a sua frente.

--Harry?

--Quê? – Respondeu sem se mover.

--Harry?

Olhou para a porta, mas ela estava fechada e mais ninguém dentro da sala.

Seus lábios tremeram, sentiu uma estranha moleza nos joelhos, o coração bateu forte, ele olhou para o quadro mostrando um grande sorriso no rosto até então triste. Levantou-se apressado e chegou mais perto do quadro. Queria ver o professor de perto, queria na verdade dar um abraço no diretor.

--Professor? O senhor acordou? - Disse com os olhos brilhando.

--Sim, Harry. Acho que já dormi demais. Mas o que você faz aqui sozinho?

--Eu queria... Eu vim... Vim até aqui na esperança de conversar com o senhor.

--Pelo jeito deu certo, não é mesmo? Estamos conversando. – Disse retrato do professor com sua voz calma e sorrindo. – E sobre o que você quer conversar?

--Ahhh... Não sei... Sobre tudo, acho. Essa situação das buscas das Horcruxes, já destruí algumas. Eu ter que ficar escondido. A escola fechada. Da minha vida... Do sossego que nunca tenho... É tudo isso... – Harry falou e falou sem parar durante mais de uma hora. Desabafou, contou tudo que tinha acontecido, o que estava sentindo e finalizou dizendo. - Estou cansado, professor Dumbledore, cansado dessa busca insana. Quero viver uma vida normal, como uma pessoa normal. Eu não escolhi tudo isso que está acontecendo comigo. É muito injusto... – Falou de cabaça baixa, sentindo lagrimas invadirem seus olhos. – Mas também é saudades do senhor, sinto sua falta, sinto falta das nossas conversas. Às vezes me sinto perdido; não é a falta de amigos, eu os tenho à minha volta e sem eles estaria mais perdido ainda. Não sei explicar o que é, mas acho que o senhor entende.

--Sim, entendo. Entendo o que você está sentindo. Mas Harry, pense... Todos estão empenhados em acabar com o mal. Isso é primordial; não só para você. Não sei se felizmente ou infelizmente, mas você é a chave principal dessa campanha toda. O lado bom de tudo isso é que você não esta sozinho.

--Mas está muito difícil, professor. – Disse olhando profundamente para o quadro. Havia um estranho brilho nos olhos do professor. – Não sei se terei forças para tudo que estão esperando de mim; é muita coisa. E às vezes tenho medo, sabe.

--Sei sim. Eu estranharia se você não tivesse medo, Harry. O medo é natural nas pessoas, ainda mais quando têm uma grande tarefa à frente. E lembre-se sempre, Harry, você tem a arma. É tudo que você precisa saber.

--O amor. Eu sei.

--É... E amigos legais também. Mas nunca se esqueça, Harry, e isso é muito importante: Nem tudo é o que parece ser.

--Como assim, professor?

--Apenas lembre-se sempre disso. É o suficiente. Entende?

--Está bem. Disse resignado. – Professor, o senhor não pode me dizer mais nada sobre onde procurar as outras Horcruxes?

--Sinto muito, Harry, mas não sei. Faltou tempo para completar a tarefa, infelizmente. Mas vocês, e quando digo vocês, estou me referindo a você, ao senhor Weasley e a senhorita Granger, têm elementos para prosseguirem nessa busca.

--Como?

--Pense em tudo que conversamos que você obterá as respostas.

--Tá certo, então... Professor, o pessoal está me esperando fora da sala. Será que eu não poderia chamá-los? Sabe... Eles estão sentindo muito a sua falta, estão com saudades também.

--Pode, Harry. Pode sim. Vou ter prazer em trocar algumas palavras com eles. Mas nada sobre os acontecimentos, está certo? Isso é só entre nós.

--Mas eu contei nossas conversas para todos, até mostrei as lembranças na penseira, agora tenho uma, sabe. Fiz mal? – Perguntou assustado.

--Não, não fez. Aliás, fez muito bem. Você agiu corretamente, para se ter ajuda é necessário ser absolutamente honesto e dizer o que de fato está acontecendo. E se entendi tudo que você me contou, vocês estão obtendo êxito contra Voldemort. Continue agindo assim, Harry. Mas não quero conversar com eles sobre o assunto. Esse assunto, Harry, sempre foi só entre mim e você.

--Bom, estou te contando tudo isso porque o senhor não me disse para parar de lhe obedecer, caso o senhor...

--Morresse... Não, não disse. Mas Harry, você tem que entender que as situações mudaram, não é mesmo? O destino não nos pertence. Mas como quero fazer outras visitas, peça para que nossos amigos entrem, sim?

A surpresa foi imensa quando os amigos entraram na diretoria e viram o professor acordado. A oportunidade de trocarem algumas palavras, mesmo por alguns breves momentos, com o quadro era extremamente gratificante. Os assuntos foram os mais diversos; era impossível controlar a euforia, até o retrato no quadro se divertiu com a situação e deu boas risadas com os antigos amigos. O sorriso ficou grudado no rosto de cada um deles durante o resto do dia, pelo no resto da semana.

--Como você conseguiu acordá-lo, Harry? – Perguntou a professora McGonagall, visivelmente emocionada.

--Não fiz nada, professora. Apenas fiquei sentado aqui nesta cadeira e foi ele quem me chamou.

--E aí, Harry, o que aconteceu? – Quis saber Lupin.

--Bom... Eu contei para ele tudo o que está acontecendo, tudo o que estamos passando e o que estou sentindo, só. – Respondeu com poucas palavras. Aliás, não havia muito que contar para o amigo, pois eles já haviam conversado naquela madrugada gelada.

--Ele não deu mais instruções?

--Não. Eu é que fiquei falando e falando. – Disse achando graça da atitude que teve.

--Parece que a conversa lhe fez muito bem. Você ficou mais animado, não? – Disse Lupin.

--É. Fiquei sim, Remo. Foi muito bom conversar com o professor novamente.

--Bom... É melhor voltarmos para a Sede, têm namoradas que devem estar ansiosas. Vamos? Não sei se você se deu conta, mas hoje é dia das Bruxas. Sem dúvida uma data para ser comemorada, vocês não acham?

--Não, não vamos embora ainda. Quero voltar à masmorra onde destruí a Horcrux e pegar os restos dela.

--Pra quê pegar aquele lixo Harry? – Perguntou Hagrid, indignado.

--Não sei. Só sei que tenho que fazer isso. Vamos até lá antes de ir embora, ok?

Caminharam pelos corredores agora gelados sem os archotes acessos. O vento frio que entrava livremente pelos vãos das janelas machucava o rosto; o castelo não contava com o habitual aquecimento que os elfos domésticos sempre providenciavam no inverno. Desceram as escadarias que levavam às masmorras. Lupin silenciosamente conjecturava sobre o porquê de Harry querer os pedaços daquele objeto maligno. i _Que será que ele esta pensando em fazer agora_? /i 

Na masmorra Harry olhou em volta e sem muito pensar foi recolhendo todos os pedaços que restavam do Medalhão. Apanhou a espada que havia sido esquecida no chão, limpou sua lâmina com a barra da capa e observou seu reflexo nela. Num canto encontrou o Escudo que tinham tirado do armário. Guardou tudo que achou no bolso da capa.

--Estou pronto. – Informou a Lupin.

--Me dê a espada para eu guardá-la no devido lugar, Harry. – Pediu a professora McGonagall.

--Não. Vou ficar com ela. Pode ser de grande ajuda. Depois devolvo.

--Então cuide muito bem dela, Harry. Ela era de...

--Sei a quem ela pertenceu, professora. Pode ficar sossegada. Cuidarei dela.

--Ãã... Harry venha comigo um instantinho até a floresta, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. – Pediu Hagrid olhando para professora Minerva, que sorria.

--O que é?

--Venha.

Harry, sem receber resposta para a pergunta, seguiu o amigo meio-gigante dando três passadas a cada uma que o amigo grandalhão dava.

Caminharam só um pedacinho para dentro da orla da floresta. Hagrid parou perto de uma árvore bem alta e colocou Harry sentado no ombro para que pudesse olhar dentro do buraco.

--Uowww! Que você está fazendo, Hagrid? – Disse quando sentiu seus pés fora do chão.

--Olhe dentro do buraco.

Harry olhou admirado para os dois pares de pequenos olhinhos cor de âmbar que olhavam para ele por debaixo das patas da coruja das neves.

--Edwiges! Você teve filhotinhos! Por isso você sumiu... – Disse, acariciando as penas branquíssimas da coruja. – Você está bem? Quer ir embora comigo? – Recebeu delicadas bicadinhas na mão.

--Não, Harry. Deixe-a aí mesmo. Os filhotes ainda não estão prontos para voar, são muito novinhos. Depois, quando estiverem prontos, normalmente seguem a mãe durante um tempo. É a natureza, Harry. – Disse Hadrig, colocando Harry no chão.

--Mas eles vão passar frio!

--Bobagem. Eles estão bem protegidos pela mãe.

--Mas queria ficar com os filhotes também.

--Harry. Se Edwiges quiser, ela levará os filhotes até você. Acho melhor esperar, eles estão bem.

--Tchau, Edwiges. Estou te esperando na Sede, pode levar seus filhotes, viu?

--Você cuidará dela para mim?

--Claro. Que você acha que fiz até agora? Ela veio para cá quando estava na hora de pôr os ovos. Alojou-se na árvore e desde então tenho conversado com ela todos os dias. O macho deve estar caçando. Eles se revezam nas caças, sabe. Ele é grande e marrom, uma típica coruja das torres, muito bravo também. Relutou muito em me deixar chegar perto, mas ainda não me aceitou como amigo.

--Você não vai para a sede conosco?

--Não dá, Harry. Tenho que ficar aqui e cuidar das coisas para professora McGonagall.

Harry ficou feliz com a novidade. Nunca havia se interessado pela reprodução das corujas, anotou mentalmente que iria procurar saber mais sobre o assunto. Quem sabe formaria um corujal... Mas essa idéia ficaria para depois, se tivesse tempo. Tempo...

A viagem de volta para a Sede foi sem dúvida mais animada. A caminhada até Hogsmead foi recheada de conversas descontraídas e de recordações felizes que de repente brotavam na lembrança de todos. Até a professora Minerva se mostrava um pouco mais solta e vez por outra soltava umas observações engraçadas.

--Até parece que tomamos um pouco da poção Felix Felice. – Observou Harry que havia tomado um bom gole da poção para conseguir se desvencilhar da tarefa que o professor Dumbledore lhe dera.

Ao longe, parado numa esquina, o misterioso ser encapuzado olhava Harry com atenção. Lupin sentiu a presença e, imediatamente, numa atitude protetora, se aproximou de Harry segurando firmemente a varinha sob a capa, porem não comentou nada, não iria estragar um dos raros momentos de descontração do jovem amigo.

Quando entraram na Sede admiraram-se com sua aparência inusitada, ela estava toda enfeitada. Lindas lanternas de abóbora com uma vela dentro que iluminava uns sorrisos sinistros pendiam do teto. O cheiro de gostosos quitutes perfumava toda a Sede. Quando eles chegaram foram recebidos por Gina e Hermione que personificavam antigas bruxas. Estavam muito engraçadas. Gina, quando viu Harry, correu para abraçá-lo.

--Vamos ter uma festa. – Informou Gina animada. – E vamos poder ficar no jardim também, o professor Moody fez um encantamento para podermos ir lá fora. – Mamãe convidou todos da Ordem e até Luna vem! Neville está todo feliz. Moody foi buscá-la. Ela ficará uns dias com a gente. Não é legal? Vem ver como o jardim ficou bonito todo enfeitado... – Gina estava excitada, falava com uma rapidez impressionante.

--Puxa, Gina, fazia tempo que não te via feliz assim. – Comentou Harry, beijando o sorriso da namorada, com o braço em volta de sua cintura.

--Estou mesmo... Tô feliz, mas não esqueci que vocês saíram e não nos disseram aonde iam. Pode começar a contar.

--Não... Só depois. Vamos esperar. Quando todos os nossos amigos estiverem aqui contamos, ok? – Você vai gostar de saber das novidades. – Respondeu com um sorriso maroto. – Agora vou me arrumar também para a festa.

Harry guardou tudo que recolheu nas masmorras dentro do malão e não contou nada para ninguém e ainda pediu para Rony ser discreto.

--Por que, Harry?

--Não tenho a mínima idéia do por que, apenas sei que é para ser feito assim. Vamos...

O jantar do dia das Bruxas foi mais feliz que esperavam. Os gêmeos trouxeram do Beco Diagonal garrafas e mais garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, guloseimas da Dedosdemel e soltaram grande quantidade de fogos da Gemialidades Weasley. Esses fogos tinham uma qualidade única... Podiam ser congelados e guardados para serem usados numa outra ocasião.

A notícia de que finalmente o quadro do professor Dumbledore havia acordado foi recebida com uma grande salva de palmas, causou grande sensação e deu maior colorido no jantar festivo. Ele podia não ter dito nada de importante, mas já era bom demais que ele estivesse presente, mesmo que fosse uma mera pintura fria pendurada na parede.

--A conversa deve ter sido muito boa? – Comentou Luna como se observasse uma borboleta sentada na ponta do nariz de Harry.

Ela ainda conservava o ar avoado que era sua marca registrada, mas estava um pouquinho mais parecida com o dito normal, mas não tão normal para dizer a verdade. Ainda se vestia de uma maneira diferente e tinha nas orelhas os famosos brincos de rabanete. Se bem que falar o que é normal no mundo bruxo era difícil, já que cada um tinha seu modo muito peculiar de ser.

Harry resumiu a conversa que teve com o professor e respondeu algumas perguntas, não todas, mas as possíveis. Não entrou em muitos detalhes por cousa da amiga recém-chegada. Ele não a queria metida na busca que tinha pela frente. Chamou Moody num canto e expôs sua preocupação.

--Não se preocupe, Harry. Vou levá-la embora depois de amanhã.

Harry ia se explicar melhor para que o professor não ficasse com uma impressão errônea sobre sua atitude, quando Moody fez sinal com a mão que sinalizava entender a situação. Não era bom ter mais alunos envolvidos numa guerra, principalmente sem estar tão bem preparado.

Quando contou que Edwiges tivera filhotes, Gina e Hermione ficaram curiosas para ver os "bebezinhos".

--Ah, Harry! Quero vê-los! Me dá um filhotinho?

--Gina... Como posso dar o que não é meu! Eles são de Edwiges.

--Na verdade, Harry, os filhotes são seus também, pois a coruja é sua. Com certeza ela trará os filhotes pra cá quando estiverem prontos. Então, como você sempre faz, converse com ela antes dar os filhotes, você saberá se ela concordar. – Informou a senhora Weasley.

Num canto afastado da cozinha Lupin contava para os amigos que vira o estranho parado na esquina de Hogsmead.

--Quem será que era? O que ele espera conseguir? Pegar Harry?

--O engraçado ou preocupante é que ele não se aproxima de Harry e nem o ataca, mas aparece sempre. Até parece que sabe qual será o próximo passo de Harry. Isso me deixa nervoso. – Comentou Moody.

--Será...

--Não, Arthur, não tem espião na Ordem, mesmo porque ninguém sabia que eu ia sair com Harry hoje. Nem para vocês eu contei.

--Mas então?

--Então nada. – Respondeu Quim. – Ele parece saber mais sobre os desejos do garoto que nós mesmos.

--Ou está esperando uma oportunidade mais favorável para...

--Isso sim é preocupante, muito preocupante. – Disse Tonks se afastando do grupo de amigos e voltando para junto das meninas que se divertiam com os meninos.

* * *

**N/A**

Oi gente

Demorei em postar por que não conseguia de jeito nenhum sumir o arquivo. Mas felizmente tenho um Anjo da Guarda - A Lilibeth, que sempre me acode nas dificuldades. Obrigada viu querida!

Obrigada aos leitores que mesmo sem se identificar leem a fic. E obrigado especial a vanii, Cerzar e Assuero.

s


	26. O orfanato

**26 – O orfanato **

O dia que seguiu à noite do dia das Bruxas foi recheado de lembranças do professor Dumbledore. Eles não se cansavam de conversar sobre o antigo diretor, era um alimento para a alma recordar-se dele. Relembravam cada fala, cada piadinha, cada sorriso. A alegria pelo quadro ter "acordado" tinha renovado os ânimos na Sede e espantado a depressão que havia tomado conta dos rostos antes tão risonhos dos garotos. Agora eles se mostravam mais descontraídos. Tá certo que o fato de poderem sair para o jardim ajudava muito.

A tarde estava tão fria como a do dia anterior, os garotos mesmo assim aproveitaram para ficar esparramados no que sobrava da grama do jardim, em volta das chamas azuis que Hermione era craque em conjurar. Divertiam-se jogando enquanto as garotas conversavam sobre o quanto era chato estar longe de Hogwarts, que sentiam falta das atividades, até das aulas. Luna quis saber o que eles faziam enquanto estavam na Sede, já que realmente não se tinha muito para fazer. Mas Hermione com muita habilidade mudou de tal maneira o rumo da conversa que a amiga esqueceu por completo a pergunta que havia feito.

À noite Olho-Tonto levou Luna para a casa do pai, prometendo que assim que fosse possível ele a buscaria novamente para passar mais alguns dias em companhia dos amigos na Sede.

3 de novembro

O sol apareceu pálido depois de dias nublados, trazendo um pouco de calor para a vida dos moradores da Sede. Ele não era tão excepcional assim, mas era uma alegria vê-lo novamente. O inverno não tardaria a chegar e com certeza traria junto muita neve, como sempre. Aí sim, ficaria um bom tempo sem o céu claro com o sol brilhando.

No final da tarde Alastor chegou com novidades do Ministério. O Ministro havia posto em prática a sugestão de "Harry" e até já formara algumas turmas de bruxos que se mostraram interessados nos treinamentos que seriam dados pelos aurores. Alguns alunos de Hogwarts faziam parte das turmas e saíam-se muito bem. Alguns deles tinham feito parte da AD, mas não comentavam nada com ninguém.

Moody contou aos garotos sobre os raros ataques que aconteceram durante o mês. Nada que valesse a pena ser comentado. Eram brincadeiras e nada sério foi registrado, porém achou melhor que ficassem sabendo de uma vez, além do mais cedo ou mais tarde eles saberiam de qualquer forma.

-- Professor, o senhor não acha, depois de tudo que Voldemort aprontou nesses últimos meses, que ele está quieto demais? Fred comentou que no Beco Diagonal as lojas estão trabalhando quase normalmente e que não tem acontecido nada excepcional.

--Já pensei nisso, Harry. Mas não sei o que dizer da situação.

Com a ida de Luna, os garotos voltaram a conversar sobre os planos que tinham sido deixados de lado durante no pacato mês de outubro.

Harry, na hora do jantar, informou a todos que naquela semana iriam ao orfanato onde Tom Riddle fora criado e que iriam só os cinco amigos. Arthur e Molly não gostaram nada da notícia. Lupin se opôs fortemente, dizendo que todos deveriam ir, que poderia ser perigoso e etc. Olho-Tonto estava literalmente contra a aventura dos garotos e pronunciou sua contrariedade explicitamente.

--Não gosto da idéia de vocês irem nessa aventura sozinhos. E que isso fique bem claro. Mas vou concordar se deixarem pelo menos Tonks, ou Quim, ou qualquer outro membro da Ordem ir com vocês. Vocês escolhem quem e disso, Harry, eu não abro mão. Ou é assim ou vocês não vão. É simples... É mais seguro. – Falou, olhando fixamente para o garoto, mostrando que ele também tinha determinação.

--Vamos sozinhos. Nós cinco e vai ficar tudo bem. – Teimou Harry.

--Vocês sozinhos não vão, Harry. Entenda de uma vez por todas. – Informou Moody mais determinado que nunca.

--Harry. Professor Moody tem razão. Só um membro da Ordem, vai? Deixe pelo menos Tonks ir conosco. – Interferiu Gina, colocando a mão no braço dele.

Harry olhou para Gina de testa franzida. Ponderou um pouco. Será que Gina e o professor Moody estavam com razão? Como um relâmpago, as palavras de Dumbledore, naquele sonho que tivera no verão, vieram à mente.

--Harry?

--Tá. Então Tonks vai com a gente. Mas só ela, ok?

--Gina não vai. – Disse a mãe da menina, encarando profundamente a filha.

--De novo, mãe? A senhora quer parar com isso? Vou de qualquer jeito. Não sou adulta, mas também não sou criança. Sei me defender muito bem. A senhora já me viu atacando, defendendo e ajudando na execução dos planos, não?

Gina estava firmemente decidida a ir, e não abriria mão disso. Molly conhecia bem demais a personalidade de Gina e ela não era fácil de ser controlada.

--Claro que vi! Sei que você sabe se defender, mas quero que você fique aqui em segurança, bem debaixo dos meus olhos. Entendeu? Além disso, nem sei onde é o lugar que você vai.

--Eu vou e ponto final. – Disse Gina decidida.

--Harry, por que você não quer que vamos junto, posso saber? – Perguntou Remo, inconformado.

--Porque não quero uma excursão. Quero tudo muito natural. Muita gente se deslocando, ainda mais para perto do antigo orfanato, pode dar muito na cara.

--E quando vocês vão?

--Esta semana. Vamos de madrugada e voltamos no começo da noite. Não precisamos de muito tempo. Mas antes temos algumas coisas a fazer.

Depois de se livrarem das reclamações, começaram a fazer os planos ali mesmo, na mesa da cozinha na frente de todos. Não estavam preocupados em se organizarem em segredo. Era até bom que todos ficassem sabendo dos procedimentos.

--Hermione? Você pode investigar um local em Londres mais perto possível da rua Vauxhall onde podemos chegar sem levantar suspeitas? – Perguntou Harry.

--Claro, mas preciso de um mapa, sem ele nada feito.

--Conjure um.

--Não dá, Harry. Não conheço Londres inteira, o mapa ficaria incompleto. Para se conjurar alguma coisa há necessidade de se conhecer o "objeto", ainda não sabemos conjurar direito, não tivemos todas as aulas. Além disso, são duas etapas, o mapa e depois o guia.

--Por que?

--O mapa para localizar a rua e o guia para podermos chegar a ela.

--Não estamos em Londres? – Perguntou Neville.

--Não sabemos onde estamos, não é mesmo? Mas com esse frio todo que está fazendo, acho que estamos na Sibéria. – Respondeu Lupin, brincalhão.

--Bom, o jeito é irmos ao Beco Diagonal para comprarmos um, não?

--Mas lá vende mapa e guia trouxa? – Perguntou Hermione.

--Vende um mapa muito útil, Hermione, você não vai precisar de guia nenhum. É só você pedir para que o mapa te mostre o local onde deseja ir, e uma linha vermelha marca o local. É assim com ruas, restaurantes, hotéis, etc. Mas infelizmente não mostra o metrô. É... – Disse Lupin, coçando a cabeça. – Acho que vai mesmo precisar de um guia, ou do joelho esquerdo de Dumbledore.

Os garotos deram risadas da sugestão de Lupin.

--Não tem problema, depois dou um jeito. – Completou Hermione risonha.

--Remo, você pode ir ao Beco Diagonal conosco amanhã?

--Posso.

--Bom... Precisamos comprar um mapa de Londres. E vamos aproveitar para sair um pouco de casa e tomar um sorvete. Tô cansado de ficar trancafiado. – Disse Harry feliz, já pensando no passeio que faria no dia seguinte.

--Tomar sorvete com esse frio? Vocês estão ficando loucos ou querendo que Madame Pomfrey volte para cá, isso sim! Onde já se viu tomar sorvete com esse frio? – Reclamou Molly com o desejo expressado por Harry.

--Tá, mamãe. Já chega. Não vamos tomar sorvete, pronto. Tá satisfeita? – Disse Rony.

--Não dá para ficar muito tempo pelo Beco, vocês sabem disso.

--É, fazer o que, né? Sabe de uma coisa, Remo? Não vejo a hora que tudo isso termine. Tô com saudades da escola e de andar livre por aí.

As lojas do Beco Diagonal abriam às sete horas, então os garotos fizeram questão de sair bem cedo para poder aproveitar o máximo possível ao ar livre. Estavam felizes por poderem sair de casa um pouco, depois de dias trancados dentro da Sede. E até que eles eram obedientes, quase não reclamavam. A prudência era essencial.

Aproveitaram à beça visita ao Beco. Hermione e Gina correram até a loja Floreios & Borrões para comprar o mapa. Mas também queriam comprar outros livros, porém sabiam que não tinham muito tempo para ficar folheando os livros à vontade e nem se inteirando das novidades literárias.

Harry, Rony e Neville foram até a loja Artigos para Quadribol. Enquanto Rony e Neville babavam com as novidades da vitrine, Harry foi até o balcão com Remo. Depois foram até a loja dos gêmeos e deram boas risadas com as novidades que eles inventavam a cada dia. Era visível o movimento na loja deles, muito maior que o restante das outras lojas.

Naquela manhã Neville acordara com dor de barriga e Molly não queria deixar que fosse junto com os outros ao Beco Diagonal de jeito nenhum.

--Você fica em casa. Não está bom ainda para ficar sassaricando por aí. Quem mandou comer como um esganado? Você fica em casa.

--Mas... Mas... Eu queria tanto dar uma saída também. Estou cansado de ficar dentro de casa. – Tentou argumentar Neville, porém a senhora Weasley parecia irredutível, mas com a interferência de Harry acabou concordando em deixar o garoto sair. Na verdade Neville era um doce de garoto e merecia se divertir um pouco.

Já fazia quatro meses que tinha terminado o último trimestre letivo e a saudades de Hogwarts já estava batendo forte.

--Sabe, Harry... Estou com saudades da escola e até das aulas, acredita, cara?

--Acredito... Eu também estou, mas principalmente do quadribol. Agora, não deixa a Hermione saber disso, ou ela vai achar tarefa para a gente fazer mesmo sem ter aulas.

Riram com gosto da idéia de Harry. Eles precisavam realmente de umas horas ao ar livre.

--Então é melhor não falar nada para Mione. Não estou com vontade nenhuma de fazer tarefa. – Comentou Neville. Ele não parava de agradecer a Harry por ter conseguido convencer a senhora Weasley a deixá-lo sair.

Sentaram-se nas mesinhas sorveteria do Florean Fortescue, enquanto esperavam por Remo e as meninas. É claro que tomaram sorvetes. Harry observou que o dono do estabelecimento ainda não retornara, era a esposa dele quem estava tomando conta do estabelecimento, servindo as mesas com um ar muito triste.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Lupin retornou na companhia das meninas. Era claro que ele fora obrigado a ir buscá-las na loja Floreios & Borrões uma vez que estavam demorando demais.

--Essas duas são loucas por livros. – Disse sorrindo. – Tive que desenterrá-las de debaixo de uma montanha enorme deles. Acho que vou indicar vocês duas para darem aulas em Hogwarts quando se formarem. Minerva vai gostar. – As meninas riram da sugestão do professor.

Ficaram zanzando pelo Beco até pouco antes do almoço. Retornaram para a Sede felizes e animados. Falavam alto contando para todos o que tinham feito e visto. As novidades nas lojas eram muitas, apesar de estarem normalmente abertas, observava-se a prudência em todos os comerciantes.

Todos notaram a mudança dos jovens, estavam com as faces coradas e excitados. Tá certo que haviam crescido e que tinham responsabilidades. Mas também era certo que eles eram jovens e estavam na flor da idade e só queriam e mereciam viver em liberdade sem tantas tensões pelas quais estavam passando. Eles mereciam viver como jovens que eram.

Depois do farto almoço Hermione e Gina se debruçaram sobre o mapa. Fizeram uma infinidade de perguntas a ele e iam anotando as localizações. Estudaram todas as possibilidades possíveis. Estava difícil achar um lugar; os lugares bruxos eram muito restritos e ficavam mais ou menos perto do Caldeirão Furado, o que não resolvia o problema deles. E a rua da livraria ficava num bairro muito afastado do centro de Londres.

--Bom. Já sei aonde vamos. Cheguem aqui que vou mostrar. – Disse, abrindo o mapa marcado com linhas vermelhas na mesa da cozinha e explicando bem direitinho o plano para chegarem ao local. – Mas não é um lugar bruxo, é trouxa mesmo, e é longe de onde temos que ir.

--Quando vamos, Harry?

--Amanhã... Amanhã nós iremos. Sairemos no começo da madrugada. Vamos com pó de flu até a loja dos gêmeos e de lá para o local que Hermione localizou. Aí vamos procurar o orfanato onde ele cresceu... – Falou com o olhar longe dali. – Vamos com vassouras...

--Por que não aparatamos da loja dos gêmeos para o local que escolhemos? – Perguntou Hermione.

--Ah! Ia ser muito lindo aparecermos do nada num local não bruxo. Não, vamos com vassouras e usaremos o feitiço da desilusão. É melhor.

--Vassouras, Harry? Só se formos todos encarapitados na sua garupa, né? – Falou Neville.

O garoto sorriu. – Não, vocês vão cada um com a sua vassoura.

Saiu da cozinha e logo depois voltou com quatro pacotes compridos nos braços.

--Aqui. – Disse, jogando um pacote para cada um dos amigos.

--Uau! Harry... Ela é linda! – Exclamou Rony; o sonho dele era ter uma veloz.

Harry havia comprado quatro Firebolt, uma para cada um dos amigos. Enquanto observava os amigos abrirem os pacotes ficou observando os olhares que eles davam para as vassouras, um mais admirado que o outro. Gina correu para dar um beijo no namorado por ter ganhado tamanho presente. Sabia que ele havia gastado um bocado de galeões, mas foi sensível o suficiente para não comentar nada. Rony, depois da explosão que Harry tivera na noite do casamento, depois da festa, se limitou a dar um forte abraço no amigo, assim como fez Hermione e Neville.

--Como você as conseguiu? – Perguntou Rony, interessado.

--Na Farmácia. – Não. – E riu. – Na loja de Artigos para Quadribol, ora essa! Onde mais? Comprei enquanto vocês babavam na vitrine e Remo as mandou para a Sede.

Na noite do dia seguinte, depois do jantar, eles arrumaram as mochilas. Harry certificou-se de que tudo que poderia precisar estava bem guardado. Haviam dormido pouco mais de três horas quando foram despertados pela senhora Weasley. Estavam prontos para partir. Tonks já havia chegado à Sede para seguir junto com os garotos e os alertou para o frio da noite.

--Acho bom vestirem roupas quentes. Está um bocado frio lá fora e lá em cima vai estar mais frio ainda. Luvas é uma boa pedida para poderem pilotar sem que as mãos fiquem congeladas.

Molly, ouvindo a informação, garantiu que todos agasalhassem condizentemente; estava com o coração na mão. Os garotos já estavam em frente à lareira, prontos para partir.

Os gêmeos e Lino os receberam comentando que gostariam de ir junto também, mas não podiam deixar a loja nas mãos da ajudante a toda hora. Depois de um pouco de conversa e algumas risadas, como não podia deixar de ser, tomaram uma xícara de chocolate quente e estavam prontos para levantar vôo. Tonks deu uma batidinha no cocoruto de cada um deles usando o feitiço da desilusão e em pouco tempo chegaram ao local escolhido.

O vôo não foi demorado. Londres não estava em seus melhores dias, o tempo estava encoberto e com nevoeiro, o vento gelado cortava os rostos dos garotos. Com certeza choveria. A rua, situada na outra extremidade da cidade, era horrível, cheio de sujeira espalhada para todo lado, dois ou três mendigos cobertos com panos imundos estavam vasculhando latões de lixo à cata de algo útil ou comível. Foi o único lugar em Londres razoavelmente privado que Hermione descobrira. Afortunadamente a rua estava quase vazia quando os seis aterrissaram. Eles estavam vestidos como trouxas numa rua trouxa.

Harry pediu a Tonks para dar um jeito de esconder as vassouras. Ela as pegou e enviou uma a uma dentro da mochila que usava e elas desapareceram.

--Legal essa mochila, Tonks. Vou querer uma igual. – Disse Harry entusiasmado com o artefato da auror.

--Tudo bem? – Perguntou Rony para Hermione quando pousaram.

--Tá. Mas estou com as pernas um pouco dormentes, só isso.

--Quando isso acontece é só esticar um pouco as pernas para frente que passa.

Hermione deu um beijo no namorado. – Por que não me disse isso antes?

--Esqueci que você não tem prática em voar. Desculpa. – Disse sem graça, com o braço apoiado nos ombros dela.

Hermione tirou um pedaço de pergaminho das vestes e começou com a ler as instruções que havia anotado no dia anterior. "Na esquina virar a primeira à esquerda..."

--Vamos ficar num hotelzinho logo ali na frente. Venham. – E foram andando normalmente como se fossem turistas trouxas. Tonks os tinha transfigurado, trocando a cor dos cabelos, a cor dos olhos. Porem com Harry não teve muito sucesso em esconder a cicatriz, mas também não importava muito, uma vez que os cabelos escondiam a famosa marca. Neville carregava uma máquina fotográfica trouxa e Rony tinha um binóculo pendurado no pescoço. Perguntava-se para que aquilo já que não iriam para um jogo de quadribol.

--O hotel é ali. – Disse Hermione, apontando para um prédio de uns cinco andares pintado de amarelo pálido, muito discreto. Vamos pedir dois quartos, vamos ficar pouco tempo no hotel. Evitar acidentes é dever de todos. Preciso de um guia agora para localizar o melhor caminho para a Rua Vauxhall. Vamos numa loja para comprarmos um.

--O que é guia? – Perguntou Rony.

--É uma espécie de mapa com orientações sobre transporte. Agora precisamos nos locomover, né? Tenho que descobrir como chegar ao orfanato. Londres é imensa, Rony!

--Mas eu estou com fome!!! – Informou Rony.

--Ai, Rony! Agora? Agüenta a fome, vai. Quando estivermos no quarto pediremos alguma coisa para comer. Não vamos nos demorar por aqui.

Entraram numa lojinha decadente trouxa. Nas prateleiras da loja via-se um monte de quinquilharias que turista trouxa adorava comprar. Harry, tomando a frente de Hermione, se dirigiu até o balcão e pediu um guia para turistas. Compraram e saíram da loja rapidamente, não sem antes ter recusado uns cem itens que foram oferecidos pela balconista mal cuidada que atendia na loja. Seguiram para o hotel.

Hermione andava de mãos dadas com Rony, mas muito calada. Tinha que traçar o caminho para chegarem até a papelaria onde Tom Riddle comprara há mais de 50 anos o dito diário. A garota estava com sérias dúvidas. Existiria ainda a papelaria? Pior. Existiria o orfanato, ou mesmo o prédio onde ele funcionara por tantos anos? Afinal, 50 anos era um espaço de tempo muito grande e tudo poderia ter se modernizado... na vida, nada é estático.

Quando entraram no hotel Hermione dirigiu-se à recepção e pediu dois quartos conjugados e meia diária. O recepcionista olhou de forma especulativa para ela.

--Meia diária? Quartos conjugados? – Perguntou o recepcionista, incomodado com o pedido.

Ela, entendendo o olhar do moço, explicou.

--Hã... É. Viajamos a noite toda e vamos seguir viagem após o almoço. Só queremos tomar um banho e descansar umas horinhas. Esses três são irmãos. – Informou apontando para Rony, Gina e Tonks, que estava com os cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os dos Weasley. – E nós seis somos primos. Estamos em viagem de férias. Sabe como é, né? Temos que economizar. – Finalizou, mostrando um sorriso radiante nos rosto.

--Ahhh! Entendi. – Respondeu o rapaz da recepção, observando a semelhança entre os três. - Estão com pouco dinheiro. Sei como é, já passei por isso. É chato ter pouco dinheiro para viajar, né? – Disse o balconista mais tranqüilo, depois da explicação que Hermione deu. – Mas o problema é que não temos quartos com três camas, só com duas.

--E não dá para colocar dois colchões no chão? É só por algumas horas, não vamos nos incomodar com isso.

--É. Acho que isso dá para ser arranjado. Já vou providenciar, então.

--Ótimo. Isso resolve e nós economizamos. – Disse Hermione, animada com o consentimento do recepcionista enquanto este lhe entregava as chaves do quartos.

Os quartos eram razoáveis, com um banheiro anexo em cada um deles. Enquanto os meninos se arrumavam para tomar banho quente e espantar o frio, Gina e Hermione e Tonks abriram o guia na cama procurando o lugar onde tinham que ir. Depois de algum tempo Hermione conseguiu localizar.

--Bom... É longe pra caramba a tal da papelaria... Vamos ter que andar um bocado. – Disse para as amigas, enquanto anotava num pedaço de pergaminho as orientações para se locomoverem e principalmente, não se perderem. "Primeira à direta, caminhar mais 6 quadras e virar à esquerda...

--Por que não aparatamos? – Perguntou Tonks, prática.

--Não. É melhor continuarmos a não chamar atenção. – Intrometeu-se Harry na conversa, enquanto enxugava vigorosamente os cabelos.

--Harry, chega aqui. Olha, é longe, vamos ter que ir de metrô e andar mais um tantão. E o lugar é bem mal freqüentado, conforme as informações para turistas aqui do lado. É um lugar que tem muitos assaltos. Melhor tomarmos cuidado.

Depois que tomaram banho, Hermione pediu um lanche para todos no lugar do almoço. Cerveja amanteigada, nem pensar, tomaram refrigerante comum mesmo, era o jeito. Comeram e, cansados como estavam por terem se levantado muito cedo, deitaram um pouco sentindo que estavam realmente com sono. Cochilaram...

Depois de umas duas horas de perfeito silêncio no quarto...

--Olha... Já que chegamos tão cedo, por que não vamos agora mesmo para lá? – Sugeriu Harry, parado na porta de comunicação. – Assim podemos ganhar tempo. Que vocês acham?

Todos concordaram com Harry.

Não era ainda nem uma hora da tarde e já estavam seguindo em direção ao metrô. Hermione teve que empurrar Rony pelas costas para dentro do trem, pois ele não parava de virar a cabeça para todos os lados para observar o monte de trouxas que passavam apressados em todas as direções.

--Aonde vai todo esse povo?

--Ah! Sei lá, Rony. Trabalhar, fazer compras, andar por aí, sei lá. Entra logo aí! – Respondeu Hermione irritada com a curiosidade expressada por Rony.

Desceram na estação indicada. Olhando o guia, Hermione disse:

--É ali, à esquerda. Tomem cuidado. Harry, segura a mão de Gina. Neville, fique perto de Tonks. –

Depois de andarem um bom pedaço...

--Esperem aqui. – Mandou Hermione, que se dirigia a uma papelaria num prédio pintado de novo.

Quem disse que eles esperaram, seguiram todos no rastro da amiga, afinal a curiosidade por lugares trouxas era grande em todos. Principalmente nos Weasley e Neville. Hermione, parada no balcão, conversava com uma moça toda arrumadinha que fazia gestos apontando para um determinado lugar.

--Vamos. O orfanato foi fechado anos atrás, depois que a dona morreu. Mas o prédio ainda existe, parece que está caindo aos pedaços e à venda. Ainda temos que caminhar um pedacinho. Vamos embora. – Comandou Hermione.

A rua era curtinha e parecia abandonada, com exceção que umas casas com janelas abertas, havia gente morando, do mais não aparentava ser muito habitada. Passaram pela rua sem incidentes, parando frente a um prédio um bocado grande com as janelas embaçadas, com um enorme cartaz informando: "Vende-se. Tratar aqui". Embaixo do cartaz, um homem estava sentado numa cadeira. Pararam na frente dele sem saber o que fazer. Estuporar o homem que estava sentado na frente do prédio? Entrar usando magia?

--Nossa... Essa rua parece parada no tempo! – Comentou Neville, observando o aspecto da rua que não tinha nada de moderno.

--Que vocês querem? – O homem perguntou rudemente ficando em pé na frente de Harry.

Sem pensar numa resposta apropriada, audaciosamente Harry respondeu:

--Queremos ver esse prédio para comprar.

--Quê? Isso aí? Caindo aos pedaços? E você é só um garoto!

--E daí? Não posso? Podemos entrar para ver como é por dentro ou não?

--Tá. Vou abrir. Quanto mais cedo esse negócio for vendido, mais cedo acaba meu plantão aqui. Resmungou o homem mais para si mesmo, que para Harry.

Atravessaram o pequeno terraço e entraram num cômodo que parecia ter sido a recepção. Uma escrivaninha grande e empoeirada estava na parede oposta à porta de entrada, ao lado dela havia duas cadeiras igualmente estragadas pelo tempo. Uma quantidade enorme de objetos espalhados por todo local. Vasos, canetas velhas, pires sem xícaras, copos lascados, papéis amassados...

--Nossa! Deve ter uns três centímetros de poeira aqui. – Comentou Tonks pesando as pontas dos dedos no batente da porta. – Harry, sua tia "limpinha" ficaria toda arrepiada com essa sujeira toda.

--Não toquem em nada. – Avisou Harry sem ligar para o comentário da auror. – Pode ter alguma chave do portal escondida no meio desse monte de coisas.

--Claro que não tem chave do portal aqui, Harry. – Disse Gina. – Tom saiu daqui há séculos!

Mesmo assim era melhor serem cuidadosos. Continuaram andando pelos cômodos, empurrando as portas com as varinhas. Andavam pelos corredores fazendo o mesmo caminho que viram nas lembranças do professor Dumbledore. Harry de repente parou em frente a uma porta que lhe era conhecida.

--É este quarto aqui. – Disse Harry. – Empurrou a porta com cuidado redobrado.

O quarto estava tão sujo quanto o restante da casa, a janela quebrada, um pedaço de pano esfarrapado que lembrava um dia ter sido uma cortina pendia de um dos caixilhos. Na parede ao lado da porta estava encostado um guarda-roupa marrom, em pé não se sabe como, cheio de teias de aranha. Rony se arrepiou todo, um estremecimento involuntário percorreu todo seu corpo. Ele tinha aversão por aranhas. Do lado oposto ao guarda-roupa havia uma cama de ferro toda enferrujada.

--Foi aqui que Dumbledore achou a caixa onde Riddle guardava os objetos roubados dos colegas. – Disse, apontando para o guarda-roupa.

--Harry, pode ser qualquer coisa? – Disse Hermione.

--Não é qualquer coisa Hermione. É algo de importância para Tom Riddle. Ele queria para si tudo de valor, principalmente histórico.

--Tá tão frio aqui! – Comentou Gina. – Você esta sentindo, Harry?

--Tô. Tá frio em todo lugar, Gina. Não só aqui. Você está impressionada.

Eles estavam alertas para tudo. Falavam bem baixo. Vai que o velho trouxa ouvisse a conversa por acaso. Harry passou a mochila para Gina.

--Rony, Neville, ajude-me a subir aqui. – Ele queria olhar em cima do guarda-roupa.

Apoiado nos amigos, olhou em cima do móvel.

--Não tem nada. Só uma sujeira desgraçada. – Disse, limpando as mãos uma na outra, já no chão.

--Tonks, veja onde está o velho trouxa. Vou usar magia. – Ela foi olhar e voltou informando...

--Acho que ele ta lá fora. Tá tudo quieto.

"Specialis revelio" – Disse Harry apontando a varinha para o chão.

Manchas escuras apareceram em todos os lugares. Desencostou a cama da parede, o chão de tábua corrida apresentava mais manchas.

--Que truque ridículo. – Falou Harry em voz alta.

--Quê? – Quis saber Tonks.

--Isso aqui. Essas manchas são feitas para disfarçar algum esconderijo.

Ele se ajoelhou e forçou uma das tábuas, mas elas estavam bem fixadas no chão. Apontou a varinha e disse baixinho – Alorromora! Nada. Bombarda! Uma das tábuas arrebentou, deixando à mostra uma cavidade no chão repleta de pequenos objetos.

--Tenha cuidado, Harry. – Disse Hermione pesarosa.

--Será, Harry? – Perguntou Gina.

--Não sei. Pode ser. Lembre-se que muitas outras crianças com certeza ocuparam este quarto e podem ter escondido alguns de seus "tesouros" aqui. Pode ser qualquer coisa.

Não acharam nada de importante no primeiro esconderijo. Continuaram arrombando o assoalho até que de repente, onde o pé da cama estava posicionado anteriormente, apareceu um buraco raso coberto por uma névoa esverdeada. Por entre a névoa podia-se notar algo embrulhado num pedaço de pano esfarrapado e encardido.

--É este. Que eu saiba não é qualquer "criança" que pode "criar" uma névoa assim. – Falou a auror observadora.

--É melhor você não se arriscar a tocar o pacotinho, Harry. – Disse Gina.

Harry pediu para Rony pegar o que quer que fosse aquilo no buraco. Por via das dúvidas Gina deu uma dose de poção para que o irmão bebesse. Rony tentou, tentou, mas sua mão por mais que entrasse na cavidade, não alcançava o objeto. Todo seu braço entrou no buraco.

--Ué? Parece tão raso! – Estranhou Rony.

--Está encantado, Rony. É uma das seguranças que Voldemort usou. – Opinou Tonks.

--Ai, Meu Merlin! Que será que tem que ser feito agora? – Comentou Harry em voz alta.

--Tenta linguagem de cobra. – Sugeriu Neville.

--Pode ser. – Harry tentou, depois enfiou o braço no buraco, mas também não deu resultado.

--Será que vai ter que ser sangue? – Perguntou Rony.

--Vamos tentar, né? Fazer o quê?

--Tome. – Disse Gina, entregando a ele um frasquinho.

--Que é isso?

--Poção de Bezoar, claro. - Harry engoliu aquela poção amarga sem reclamar.

--Dê-me o punhal, Hermione.

Ele fez um cortinho na mão esquerda e deixou que o sangue pingasse no buraco. O sangue sumia na névoa que se revolvia em movimentos circulares. Era como se o buraco bebesse cada gota do sangue de Harry que pingava lentamente.

--Tente de novo, Rony. – Novamente não tiveram resultado.

--Acho que vou fazer outro corte, quem sabe com mais sangue. O buraco parece estar com "sede"!

--Harry, faça um corte na mão direita, não um furinho.

--Por que?

--Não sei. Intuição, acho. E acho que é você que deve tentar pegar o pacotinho. Não vai dar resultado com nenhum de nós. É o seu sangue que está sendo usado.

Ele cortou a palma da mão direita um pouco mais fundo. Fez uma careta de dor. Fazer um furinho na pele para que o sangue só pingasse era uma coisa, mas fazer um talho era outra bem diferente. Doeu pra caramba! Escorria um filete de sangue da palma de sua mão para dentro do vão. A névoa de esverdeada tornou-se roxa imediatamente.

Quando Harry introduziu o braço todo no buraco sob o assoalho, cortes aparecem instantaneamente em toda extensão de seu braço. Ele gritou de dor. Gina, Tonks e Hermione, percebendo o feitiço, gritavam Epikey cada vez mais rápido para que os ferimentos se fechassem. Com a mão ensangüentada ele conseguiu alcançar o embrulhinho sem maiores dificuldades. A manga de seu casaco ficou em tiras deixando à mostra os ferimentos feitos pelo feitiço.

Segurando o objeto diante do olhar apreensivo de todos, abriu os trapos manchados de sangue. Brilhando no meio dos panos sujos na palma da mão ele deixou à mostra a Taça com duas asinhas feitas em ouro puro e um Texugo desenhado em alto relevo. A Taça de Helga Hufflepuff. Era linda! Ele pegou a Taça com as mãos desprotegidas, não desmaiou dessa vez, nada aconteceu.

--É ela. É a Horcrux.

--Você tem certeza?

--Ah! Tenho sim. Esta impregnada de maldade. Posso sentir.

--Então vamos destruí-la. – Falou Gina, enquanto conjurava ataduras para envolver os machucados do namorado, observando as caretas de dor que ele fazia a cada toque de suas mãos.

--Não, vamos levá-la para a Sede. Guarde-a com você, Rony. Cuidado. Vamos embora, para o Beco onde chegamos e de lá desaparatamos para a Sede. – Falou Harry, decidindo o que deveriam fazer.

Na saída o homem trouxa continuava sentado no mesmo lugar, agora encolhido debaixo de um guarda-chuva imenso para se proteger da chuva que caia com vontade. Quando viu os garotos saírem, perguntou:

--E aí? Interessaram-se pela casa?

--Não. Está muito estragada. Não vale a pena.

Dando um suspiro de frustração o homem assentiu com a cabeça resmungando para si mesmo.

--Que droga! Vou ter que continuar de plantão nessa porcaria de lugar esquecido por DEUS.

Tonks, que tinha outros planos para voltar para a Sede, apontou a varinha para o homem e mandou:

--Aparatem rápido. – Disse fazendo uns grandes círculos com a varinha. – Ele não vai se lembrar de nada. Vamos.

A Sede estava lotada quando chegaram. Todos os integrantes da Ordem esperavam ansiosos, estavam aflitos pensando principalmente na segurança deles.

--Vocês estão bem? Não aconteceu nada perigoso? – Perguntava a senhora Molly tão rápido que era difícil entender o que falava. Ela passava a mão nos rostos dos garotos para se certificar que estavam bem.

--Harry! Você está todo ensangüentado! O que aconteceu?

--Calma, mamãe. Tá tudo bem, não aconteceu nada de tão perigoso e estamos todos inteiros. – Respondeu Rony, acalmando a mãe.

--E aí, conseguiram? – Perguntou Arthur, curioso.

--Achamos. Vejam! – Respondeu Harry, enquanto Rony tirava da mochila o precioso embrulhinho.

Não era todos os dias que se tinha uma oportunidade dessas, ver um dos objetos que pertencera a um dos quatro fundadores, muito embora transformado em Horcrux. Todos emitiram Ohs! de admiração. Era um objeto realmente belo e pensar em destruí-lo dava dó. Mas não se podia correr o risco em deixá-lo inteiro. Emelina pediu para segurar a Taça na mão para admirá-la mais de perto. A Taça de Helga Hufflepuff passou de mão em mão, era impossível não admirar sua beleza.

Lino, que aos poucos ia se inteirando da missão da Ordem, juntando pedacinhos de conversa daqui e dali e prestando atenção aos diálogos, concluiu que "aquilo" que estava passando de mão em mão era uma coisa maligna.

--Eu, hein... Não quero tocar nisso nem por todos os galeões do mundo bruxo.

* * *

**N/A**

Oiê

Sei que demorei para atualizar, não consegui antes. As faculdades estão me deixando loukinha.

Acho que agora só atualizo no ano que vem, e espero continuar contando com a presença de todos leitores anonimos e não anonimos.

Então para todos vcs:

**UM FELIZ NATAL E UMA BELÍSSIMO ANO NOVO.**

S e S

McGonagall

ps.: não citei os nomes dos leitores aqui, pois já respondi en pvt.


	27. Askaban

27 – Azkaban 

--Ta. E agora Harry, como vamos destruir essa coisa? – Perguntou Lupin que dessa vez era quem mantinha a Tacinha na mão.

--Acho que tenho uma idéia. – Se intrometeu Gina na conversa antes que Harry pudesse responder. – Porque não com sangue de dragão? Bastam 10 gotas.

Todos ficaram olhando espantados para ela, como se ela tivesse dito a maior das barbaridades.

--Hei! Quem disse foi o professor Dumbledore. Ta escrito no livro. – E apontou para a estante do outro lado da sala de estar.

--Certo. Vamos tentar então. Mas acho que temos que nos proteger. Não quero ficar doente de novo, já chega.

--Alguma opinião Alastor, de onde podemos fazer isso? – Perguntou Arthur.

--Acho que na sala de reuniões.

--Ah! Não, lá não. Vai que fica tudo cheio de fumaça. – Disse Harry precavido. Sua última experiência com fumaça não havia sido nada agradável e as lembranças permaneciam bem vivas em sua memória.

--Ta. Então que tal no jardim? Ele ta encantado mesmo! – Opinou Hermione.

--Acho que é o certo, garota. – Concordou Moody com um rosnado. – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Gina saiu correndo da sala, voltou com uma sacola cheia de pequeninos frascos e foi distribuindo um para cada um dos presentes.

--É poção de Bezoar. Podem tomar agora. – Imperativa, a garota mandou que todos bebessem enquanto ela própria desarrolhava um dos fraquinhos e virava na boca.

Estavam todos apreensivos no jardim frio, Alastor Moody conjurou uma base de pedra com uma cavidade no centro onde se podia encaixar perfeitamente a Taça.

McGonagall à Sede em tempo de ver a Taça inteira, olhou maravilhada para ela.

--Como é linda! Mas será que não tem outro jeito de... de... de... – Gaguejava apontando para a jóia rara de Helga Hufflepuf que segurava com carinho na palma da mão.

--Não, professora, não tem. O único jeito é destruindo.

--Mas ela pertenceu a um dos fundadores da escola. É uma relíquia... – Exclamava Minerva inconformada pela iminente destruição da Taça.

--Eu sei disso... Bem... O Medalhão também era e acabamos com ele, não foi? Também sinto ter que dar fim num objeto tão raro e bonito, mas é ela ou eu, ou melhor nós. – Disse chocando a todos com as palavras ditas de forma tão realista.

Minerva ficou sem fala. Não havia contra argumento para a colocação de Harry. Pior! Ele estava certíssimo.

--Hermione. Onde está a sacola que dei para guardar? – Pediu Moody.

--Ah é! Já venho. – E voou para dentro da Sede.

--' Taqui. – Disse entregando-a para o professor.

--Qual desses vidrinhos tem o que precisamos.

--Acho que é esse aqui. – Mostrou Hermione um frasquinho específico sem nenhum rótulo. – Veja, acho que esse é puro e não preparado como os demais, não tem indicação nenhuma. – Tome Harry, basta pingar 10 gotas em cima dela. - Disse passando para as mãos do amigo um frasquinho. – Se for o frasco certo, logo verá o resultado.

Harry pegou o frasquinho e olhou para ele por longos minutos.

--Que você está esperando, Harry? – Indagou Lupin.

--É, vamos ver o que vai acontecer agora. Bom... Lá vai. – Disse soltando um suspiro enquanto deixava pingar o sangue de dragão bem em cima da boca da linda Taça.

Alguns momentos se passaram sem que nada acontecesse. Mas então, com um chiado o centro da Taça começou a borbulhar como se estivesse fervendo e aos poucos se tornou numa deformada taça de ouro com duas asinhas meio distorcidas colada ao lado. Mas por mais incrível que parecesse a imagem do Texugo continuava ali, não tão bem definida como antes, mas claramente distinguível.

Harry deu uns passos para frente a fim de ver o que sobrará da jóia. Na cavidade onde estava a peça distorcida, uma gosma negra e espessa se acumulou em sua volta.

--Que será que é isso? – Questionou Harry com a mão pronta para investigar aquilo.

--Não toque nisso! – Disse Lupin segurando a mão do garoto já estendida. – Eu vejo isso.

Lupin pegou do chão um graveto e mexeu naquela coisa. Conforme ele revirou "aquilo", dele "escapou" um grito como se fosse um presságio de morte; toda a gosma se transformou em uma fumaça roxa se dissipando no ar da noite fria de outono. Lupin, precavido deu uns passos para trás.

--Todos estão bem?

--Estamos. – Respondeu Arthur que conferia com o olhar se todos estavam em pé e principalmente inteiros.

--Que é isso Remo? – Perguntou Harry.

--É mais uma das partes da alma dele que foi destruída.

--Então com esta já acabamos com quatro pedacinhos do maldito, é isso? – Perguntou Rony.

--É. Mas ainda faltam duas. – Disse Harry olhando para Rony.

--Não, Harry, ainda faltam três. Lembra-se da nossa conversa daquela noite lá n'A Toca. – Relembrou Carlinhos.

--Lembro. – Respondeu Harry que se recordava bem das duas opiniões divergentes. Mas será que eram mesmo divergentes, ou formas diferentes em expressar as mesmas idéias?

--Mas tem uma coisa que não estou entendendo direito. É que... Bom... Se já foram destruídas quatro das Horcruxes, como "ele" não deu sinal de estar enfraquecendo? – Comentou Gina acentuando a palavra "ele".

--Eu não sei ao certo Gina, mas tenho uma idéia. É que as outras Horcruxes, não importam quantas ainda restem, continuam intactas, elas mantêm a alma dele e lhe da força. Da para entender? – Explicou Harry com a confirmação de cabeça de Carlinhos.

--Acho que sim. Mas é muito estranho isso. – Disse balançando a cabeça. – Eu achava que as forças dele iriam diminuir com a destruição das Horcruxes.

--Pura Magia Negra, Gina. – Falou Hermione estremecendo. – Credo! Haja maldade!

--Vamos dar um jeito de sumir com tudo isso. – Disse Alastor.

--Espera... Vou guardar o que sobrou. – Interferiu Harry na atitude do professor e guardou o que restou da Taça. Pegou a massa disforme colocando-a no bolso da jaqueta não sem antes dar uma boa olhada naquilo.

--Pra que você quer guardar essa porcaria? – Perguntou Moody estranhando a atitude do jovem amigo.

--Deixe Moody. Ele sabe o que esta fazendo, apesar de nós não entendermos bem o por quê. – Respondeu Lupin sob o olhar atento de todos.

Embora não satisfeito com a resposta recebida, Olho-Tonto rapidamente fez questão de acabar com aquele cenário armado com um feitiço definitivo.

Ficaram ainda no jardim por alguns minutinhos para confirmar que nada de mais estranho ou macabro pudesse acontecer enquanto estivessem desprevenidos dentro de casa.

--Vamos, todos para dentro. Está esfriando muito. – Disse Molly olhando para céu esbranquiçado daquele outono se aconchegando mais na capa quente que usava.

Entraram na Sede todos com o coração mais leve e satisfeito por terem se desvencilhado de mais uma tarefa.

--Muito bem Harry, em pouco menos de 24 horas você deu um fim definitivo nutra Horcrux.

--É, mas ainda faltam outras e não vejo a hora de acabar com essas coisas. To louco para voltar para a escola e viver tranqüilamente de uma vez por todas. – Desabafou.

--O que? – Deu um gritinho estridente Hermione. – Não esperava um dia fosse ouvir isso de você. – Comentou entre risos divertidos.

--Ah! Qual é Mione? Ta certo que sou meio resistente para fazer as tarefas, mas gosto da escola, nunca disse nada ao contrario. – Falou o garoto sorrindo. – Você sabe que o Castelo para mim é a minha casa, a casa que nunca tive.

--Vocês vão voltar para a escola no próximo ano letivo. Se Merlin quiser.

--Ta, tudo muito bem. Que vocês acham de tomar um lanche antes de nos recolhermos? – Ofereceu Molly.

O oferecimento foi aceito imediatamente por todos. Comeram gostosas tortas, tomaram chocolate quente que além de aquecer o estomago, aquecia também a alma pura de todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix que só tinham um pensamento naquele momento, "estamos chegando perto do fim". Sem saber o porquê, inconscientemente sabiam que era verdade.

Na manhã do dia 11 de novembro, Harry acordou mais cedo que todos com rugas marcando a testa.  
"Porque será que acordei tão cedo? Ainda está escuro". Perguntou-se. "Puxa... como está frio". Observou olhando pela janela que o tempo esbranquiçado que não dava sinais de melhora. "Este ano o inverno vai ser de lascar". Ficou andando pela casa tentando descobrir por que havia acordado tão cedo. Não se sentia tão bem. Foi para a cozinha em busca de algo para mastigar. Nem a senhora Weasley acordara ainda, mas antes de comer alguma coisa resolveu tomar um banho bem quente para espantar o frio.

Enquanto se olhava no espelho para tentar assentar melhor nos cabelos, uma coisa estranha aconteceu.

--Vá ao zoológico. – Mandou o espelho.

--Quê? – Respondeu espantado.

Mas não teve mais respostas. O espelho ficou calado. "Acho que estou ficando louco" – Pensou. "Onde já se viu conversar com espelho". Mas aquilo não era tão estranho assim. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Lembrou-se da primeira noite que passou sozinho no Caldeirão Furado depois de ter fugido da casa dos tios por ter transformado a tia Guida num balão. "Ela mereceu". Riu para si mesmo enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha. "O mundo da magia é mesmo maravilhoso!"

Sentou numa das laterais da mesa enquanto beliscava umas torradas que achou dentro de uma cestinha coberta com um guardanapo muito branco. A senhora Weasley sempre deixava na mesa alguma coisa para ser merendada durante a madrugada caso alguém sentisse fome. Logo ela chegou à cozinha.

--Já acordado Harry querido? – Comentou Molly enquanto amarrava o colorido avental na cintura se preparando para organizar o café da manhã, observando que o garoto estava esparramado na cadeira.

--É, acordei cedo. Não sei por que.

--É essa agitação toda. Não sei quando isso vai acabar. Não se tem mais sossego nessa vida! Esse Lord não sei das quantas já deveria estar morto e enterrado há muito tempo. – Ela reclamava mais como indignação pela situação que estava vivendo que para Harry, enquanto mexia nas panelas e arrumando a mesa. – Oh! Não se sinta pressionado, querido. É só o desabafo dessa velha. Você não tem culpa de nada.

--Eu entendo senhora Weasley e penso como à senhora. Queria poder fazer mais. Mas o que?

Não demorou muito Hermione apareceu bocejando, olhos inchados, mais fechados que abertos.

--' Dia. – Sentou-se ao lado de Harry e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos. – Temos que nos organizar novamente para ir a Little Hangleton.

--Onde? – Quis saber Molly.

--Little Hangleton. O povoado onde fica a antiga residência dos Riddle. – Informou Harry.

--Mas por Merlin, que vão fazer lá?

--Temos que procurar as outras Horcruxes e uma delas pode estar escondida por lá. – Respondeu Harry para a senhora que ele amava, não como se fosse mãe dele, mas chegava bem perto.

--É longe Harry. Como vamos?

--Não sei. Vamos esperar para conversar com o professor Moody, Remo e senhor Weasley à noite. Hoje não estou com vontade de fazer nada. – Disse desanimado esfregando o peito com a mão.

A senhora Weasley notou o gesto e garantiu a si mesma conversar com o marido logo mais a noite sobre a angústia que Harry estava sentindo.

--Vocês estão cansados, isso sim. Vou fazer uns doces deliciosos para vocês, isso com certeza os animará. – Disse entusiasmada escondendo a preocupação que sentia por Harry estar angustiado.

Os garotos na maior preguiça ficaram esticados na sala de estar curtindo o não fazer nada. Jogaram algumas partidas de xadrez; Harry tomou uma surra homérica de Rony.

--Assim não vale, Harry! Você não está prestando a menor atenção. – Reclamou o amigo organizando as peças para uma nova partida.

Harry não deu a mínima bola para o amigo, foi para o chão perto de Gina e deitou a cabeça na almofada que estava no colo dela, depois de lhe dar um beijo na frente de todos para desagrado de Rony. Abraçou a namorada pela cintura e em instantes estava adormecido. Sonhou.

Seu sono foi conturbado, resmungava frases sem sentido se mexia muito. Sonhava com Voldemort, com Azkaban, com Malfoy. Estrondos, uma barulheira dos infernos. Correria, muitas gente correndo. Luzes coloridas iam e vinham em todas as direções e em direção a ele. Uma confusão de cenas, portas e grades destroçadas, diálogos sem pé nem cabeça, gritaria por toda parte. Pessoas caídas no chão. Paredes arrebentadas. Gemidos de agonia e dor, sangue, muito sangue espalhado no chão. Voldemort estava agitado, mas não via o rosto do grande vilão.

--Ele não está bem. – Comentou Gina com os amigos enquanto acariciava os cabelos molhados de suor do namorado adormecido. – Acha que devo acordá-lo? Ele está muito agitado e suando demais...

--Acho bom acordá-lo. – Opinou Neville. – Ele não ta bem.

--É, também acho. – Concordou Hermione.

--Harry... Harry... – Chamou Gina. – Acorde Harry.

Harry acordou olhando assustado para ela e para os amigos em volta.

--Tem alguma coisa acontecendo... Não está bom, não está nada bom... – Falou se pondo em pé.

--Que foi que você sonhou Harry? – Perguntou Rony, que já conhecia os sinais que Harry apresentava quando tinha algum sonho. Sonho ou pesadelo?

--Preciso falar com Remo. – Respondeu passando as mãos no rosto para enxugar o suor. – Onde eu o acho agora?

--Como vamos saber, cara! Talvez minha mãe saiba. – Continuo Rony.

--Senhora Weasley, senhora Weasley. – Chamou entrando na cozinha.

--Que foi Harry? Por que está assim tão agitado?

--Preciso falar com Remo agora. Onde posso encontrá-lo?

--Lupin, agora? Lupin só volta para cá depois de amanhã.

--Sonhei que Voldemort e acho que ele está aprontando alguma. – Contou sem rodeios.

--Ai! Harry querido! O que será dessa vez? – Falou colocando as duas mãos no coração disparado como se quisesse controlá-lo. Ela ficou aflita.

--Precisamos encontrar alguém agora. Não sei se temos muito tempo. – Harry não disfarçava o nervosismo estampado no rosto.

--Harry... Hã... Olha, não me leve a mal, ta. Mas será que você não está sendo enganado de novo? Sabe, como daquela vez? Quero dizer, quando fomos ao Ministério naquele dia achando que iríamos ajudar o Sirius? – Expôs Hermione com toda cautela para não deixar Harry se sentindo melindrado. Aquele dia no Ministério tinha sido um terrível.

--Também me lembro de tudo que aconteceu, Mione. Mas precisamos nos prevenir. Por isso quero conversar com o pessoal da Ordem antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Temos que chamar alguém. Mas como? – Ele não parava quieto, passava a mão pelos cabelos molhados, algo lhe dizia que tinha que se apressar. - Vou até o Ministério... – Disse num impulso.

--Você não vai a canto nenhum. – Impediu Molly taxativa. – Vai ficar aqui dentro e bem quietinho esperando até que alguém chegue. Daqui você não sai.

--Pode não haver tempo! Alguém tem que ser avisado. – Respondeu ele sabendo que não podia dar sorte para o azar. - Temos que fazer alguma coisa agora. A senhora entende né? Pode ser urgente! – E virou-se para Gina. – Gina... Já que eu não posso sair, será que você não pode aparatar no Ministério e falar com seu pai ou com Quim? Se eu for pode posso causar mais confusão do que as que já temos. Sua mãe tem razão. – Finalizou olhando para a senhora Weasley.

--Posso. – Disse com simplicidade. – Mas seria bom você me emprestar a capa de invisibilidade. Assim ninguém me vê, não levanto suspeita e não causo confusão. E você fique calmo, entendeu? – Disse séria encarando Harry.

Neville no que ouviu "capa de invisibilidade" saiu correndo da cozinha e voltou com ela nas mãos.

--Desculpa Harry. Achei melhor não perder tempo.

Harry não respondeu, apenas pegou a capa das mãos do amigo entregando para Gina.

--Vai Gina. Volte logo. Tenha muito cuidado, sim. Não se deixe ser vista de forma nenhuma, do contrario pode piorar a situação.

--Mas... mas... – Começo Molly. – Acho melhor esperar aqui. – Não saia minha filha, pode ser perigoso.

--Perigoso é deixarmos o tempo passar sem fazermos nada. Esses sonhos de Harry já se revelaram muito úteis. – Lembrou Rony à mãe, fazendo-a se recordar do acidente que o marido sofrera.

--Eu já volto. Não vou demorar. E ninguém vai me ver mamãe, eu prometo. – Respondeu dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, depois deu um rápido beijinho em Harry.

Gina se cobriu com a capa e desaparatou. Ninguém sabia se ela já tinha ido. Harry estendeu as mãos para o local onde Gina estava, nada, ela já não se encontrava na cozinha.

Gina aparatou no átrio do Ministério, o movimento era grande. Bruxos com capas coloridas andavam apressados em todas as direções. Ela andava com muito cuidado para não esbarrar em nada e nem em ninguém; caminhava colada a parede. Olhou para todos os lados procurando as escadas que levavam até a sala do pai. Era melhor não utilizar o elevador. Chegou ao gabinete do pai, parou encostou o ouvido na porta para tentar ouvir se tinha gente na sala. Silêncio absoluto. Cuidadosamente ela abriu a porta, nada, a sala estava vazia. Voltou para o átrio. Com surpresa viu Moody e o pai saindo de uma sala, Moody chacoalhava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas não deu tempo de alcançar os dois, eles já haviam sumido numa das inúmeras lareiras do Ministério. Pensou um instante e se dirigiu até uma sala do outro lado do átrio onde no alto da porta havia uma indicação - "Departamento dos Aurores". "É ali mesmo que vou entrar", raciocinou. Vagarosamente foi até lá, a porta estava entreaberta, empurrou-a delicadamente e entrou. Quim estava envolvido numa calorosa discussão com Tonks, gesticulava expansivamente. Ela chegou bem perto do ouvido dele e disse num sussurro quase inaudível:

--Sou eu, Gina. Harry precisa falar com vocês agora, lá na Sede. Parece que é urgente.

Foi como se a cadeira tivesse molas embaixo do acento impulsionando-o para cima. Quim que caiu no chão com as pernas no ar. Levantou-se sem jeito arrumando as vestes brancas.

--Que foi Quim? Esta se sentindo mal?

--Não. – Respondeu se recompondo. – Vem, vamos sair.

--Quer ir a St. Mungus ver se está tudo bem com você? Deixa que te ajudo. – Disse pegando no braço do chefe toda solicita e cheia de cuidados.

--Não. Vamos até a Sede. Gina veio nos chamar.

--Gina? Aqui? Acho que você endoidou de vez. Vem... Vamos a St. Mungus. Você não está bem... – Ela se esquecera completamente da habilidade de Gina aparatar sem fazer ruído algum.

--Você vem ou não? – Ele sabia que não podia dar muita bola para a distraída auror.

Gina não demorou mais que quinze minutos no Ministério. Quando chegaram à Sede a garota já se achava tranqüilamente sentada ao lado de Hermione. Harry, impaciente estava em pé ao lado da lareira esperando o integrante da Ordem.

--Desculpa. – Gina disse para Quim muito sem graça assim que ele chegou à Sede. – Não tinha outro jeito. Ou eu ia ao Ministério ou o Harry ia, achamos melhor eu ir.

--Não precisa se preocupar, está tudo bem. – Respondeu simpático e foi direto. - Que foi Harry?

--Quim... Sonhei com Voldemort agitado, com Azkaban, com luzes verdes vindo em minha direção. Ele está tramando alguma, tenho certeza. Cenas com Lucius. Mortes...

--Continua. – A testa do auror negro começava a ficar plissada.

Falar com Quim não era a mesma coisa que falar com Alastor ou Remo, ele não se sentia tão à vontade; eles não tinham tanta intimidade, foram poucos os contatos que mantiveram. Nunca conversava com o auror sobre essas "coisas". Mas agora não era hora de sentir melindres. Tinha que expor tudo, sua atitude podia ser muito importante. Armar defesas era o principal passo para prevenirem-se dos ataques de Voldemort, que poderiam ser mais intensos de agora em diante. Se ele realmente estava se preparando para invadir a prisão dos bruxos é porque já tinha planos traçados e estava procurando reforços para sua frente do mal.

--Bem... Ele está sem quatro de seus melhores comensais né? Será que ele não está pensando em tirá-los de Azkaban? Você sabe, a gente tem feito de tudo para enfraquecê-lo. Ele não vai ficar quieto. Não vai mesmo! Ele precisa dos seus fieis comensais! Acho que seria bom ver se está tudo em ordem em Azkaban. Draco comentou que Voldemort iria libertar seu pai naquele dia na loja. Se lembra?

Harry circulava em volta do auror enquanto contava o sonho, ele não tinha parada, até que Quim o segurou pelos ombros.

--Pára de andar em volta de mim, Harry! Vou ficar tonto e não prestar atenção no que você fala.

Alastor e Arthur com as feições de poucos amigos entraram na sala pela lareira espanando com as mãos a fuligem que impregnava a capa sobre os ombros.

--Que foi? Que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntaram os dois juntos quando viram Quim com os braços cruzados e Harry andando e gesticulando sem parar na frente do auror.

Moody não precisou de informações adicionais para entender a cena. Foi até Harry e colocou as duas mãos nos ombro do garoto que estava agora da sua altura, numa atitude firme, mandou:

--Fala Harry... Conte tudo desde o início o que você está sentindo. Conte até mesmo aquilo que você acha que não tem importância, entendeu?

--Entendi.

E pela segunda vez naquela tarde Harry contou. A platéia ficou silenciosa enquanto o menino que sobreviveu começou a narrar todo seu dia, desde acordar muito cedo sem que nem por que, sobre a estranha sugestão do espelho, de estar se sentindo muito desanimado e do sonho que teve durante à tarde.

--Não sei. Só sinto que tem algo acontecendo. Acho que entrei na mente de Voldemort novamente. Sabe como daquela vez... – Finalizou fazendo todos se lembrarem do ataque que o senhor Weasley sofreu no Ministério.

--Será que ele sabe que você está invadindo a mente dele? – Perguntou Gina.

--Acho que não. Mas tenho certeza que ele não consegue entrar em minha mente sem sentir extrema agonia.

--Como você sabe disso? – Quis saber Hermione curiosa. – Você está nos escondendo algo Harry?

--É uma longa história. – Respondeu à amiga automaticamente, não entrou em detalhes, o que deixou os amigos curiosos.

--Realmente é preocupante demais esse sonho. Acredito que não tenhamos dificuldade em ir até Azkaban. Acho até que seria uma atitude que se não fizer bem, mal com certeza não fará. Vamos agora.

--Vou junto. – Informou Harry num tom de voz que não ia admitir negativas.

--Nós também. – Emendou Rony e Neville numa só voz.

--Peguem as capas quentes, lá é muito frio. Andem logo. Vocês duas vão ficar aqui e bem comportadas.

--Chega professor! Pára com isso de sempre nos deixar para trás! Vamos junto dessa vez e ponto final. Também estamos nessa guerra tanto como vocês, esqueceu? – Esbravejou Hermione enfurecida. – Chega de nos deixar de lado como se fossemos duas débeis mentais, incompetentes e idiotas. Que é? Só servimos para tarefas leves? Mas que droga! – E bateu o pé no chão inconformada.

Moody ficou sem fala diante da explosão de Hermione. Ele não queria admitir para as meninas que ele preferia realmente que elas fizessem tarefas leves onde não corresse nenhum perigo. Não era porque não acreditasse na capacidade que tinham - elas eram competentes, mas ele as queria longe de complicações. Essa era a razão pura e simples. Já havia acontecido o pior com Lílian e Alice estava internada em St. Mungus. E ele gostava demais de Gina e Hermione para vê-las machucadas ou pior, mortas.

Sem alternativa, todos, inclusive as meninas aparataram para o Ministério e de lá foram com chave de portal para Azkaban.

Chegando à prisão os garotos olhavam em volta. Tudo era muito macabro, para falar a verdade. Um nevoeiro tomava conta de todo local fazendo parecer estranhas formas nubladas e o ar carregado. Tudo era deprimente, com árvores mortas e podres, espalhadas em todos os lugares, o terreno todo estava coberto de neve, que não era mais branca, e sim cinza de tanta sujeira.

Askaban era situada numa ilhota rodeada por recifes, o mar nada convidativo de tão encapelado. O prédio muito alto, todo pintado de preto tinha uma única entrada guardada por duas guaritas, quatro bruxos se mantinham em sentinela. Quim mostrou alguma coisa na mão e com um aceno de cabeça foram autorizados a entrar.

Os guardas que tomavam conta do local vestiam-se de preto da cabeça aos pés, não se identificava seus rostos que eram cobertos com uma tela preta, andavam sempre em trio; devia haver no local mais de 100 bruxos. Cada um deles empunhava a varinha sempre apontada para as celas. Todas as vezes que um trio passava por eles, os cumprimentavam com sinais respeitosos de cabeça. Sons eram ouvidos e vinham de todas as direções.

Os guardas olhavam espantados para as meninas que caminhavam caladas lado a lado com os namorados. Elas eram sérias e pelas expressões faciais nada amigáveis; seguravam as varinhas com firmeza apontadas para o chão.

--Que barulho é esse professor?

--São lamurias. É um dos castigos que são impingidos aos presos. Já que os dementadores foram para o lado das trevas, enfeitiçamos as celas para causar sofrimento os presos. Não é como os dementadores faziam, mas impedem que esses marginais fiquem arquitetando planos mirabolantes para escaparem daqui.

--Até agora Harry, tem dado resultado. – Explicou Quim observando todas as celas por onde passavam.

--Olha, não é por nada não, mas acho que deveríamos ir até onde Lucius está. Acho que estamos perdendo tempo.

Enquanto andavam pelo prédio, Harry observou que a prisão era formada por corredores, todas as celas, pequenos cubículos, com grades no lugar das portas, não tinham janelas, e eram vigiadas incessantemente pelos guardas vestidos de preto. Um prisioneiro não tinha como ver o outro, e isso evitava confabulações perigosas.

Um bruxo enorme, que mancava da perna esquerda, veio caminhando em direção à pequena comitiva.

--Tudo certo eu espero, senhor diretor? – Perguntou Quim.

--Sim. – Respondeu o diretor com voz forte encarando as meninas. – Há não ser a inquietude de Lucius. Hoje ele está agitado demais, num dos piores dias desde que chegou. Está grudado nas grades, sacudindo-as com mãos de garras, olhos arregalados gritando como um louco. Tenho meia dúzia de guarda lá agora. Vamos até lá, acho melhor vocês verem. Por aqui. – Disse sinalizando o caminho. – A ala dos presos de alta periculosidade é no centro do pavilhão. – E acrescentou para o chefe dos aurores sem rodeios. – Aqui não é lugar para mulheres, Senhor.

--Elas não são de cristal e já enfrentaram os comensais da morte três vezes. Se eu fosse o senhor não as irritaria, o gênio delas está mais para inflamável do que para como se costuma dizer "doce", se é que me entende.

Gina e Hermione trocaram entre si olhares satisfeitos. Era gratificante conhecer a opinião que Quim tinha sobre elas.

A aparência de Lucius antes tão bem cuidada e impecável, mostrava-se agora em plena decadência, vestia ordinárias vestes marrons, descabelado, barba comprida, unhas sujas tanto quanto a aparência geral. Lucius seguidor do Lord das Trevas, Comensal da Morte agora desmascarado estava realmente alucinado, chacoalhava as grades com força e gritava pelo filho e para que abrissem a cela.

--Draco! Draco, meu filho me tire daqui. Draco... Peça ao Mestre, ele vai te atender, ele gosta de você. Tire-me daqui... – Berrava alucinado.

--Professor, acho bom dar um jeito nos comensais da morte o quanto antes e irmos embora. Minha intuição não está nada boa. Estou me sentindo mais inquieto a cada instante. Vamos nos apressar. – Havia urgência nas palavras do garoto.

Moody olhou em dúvida para o garoto. Será que esse menino até a pouco tempo tão impulsivo, desconfiado e que tinha atingido a idade adulta a menos de quatro meses estava certo? Será que o sonho fora mesmo mais uma invasão nos pensamentos do Lord das Trevas como Dumbledore o havia prevenido que podia acontecer?

--Ou o senhor faz ou eu mesmo faço. – Harry pressionou o professor com firmeza já com a varinha na mão pronto para tomar a iniciativa.

Não houve tempo para raciocinar e muito menos para tomadas de atitudes. Da entrada da prisão um barulho ensurdecedor pôs em estado de alerta todos dentro da prisão. A porta de entrada de Askaban explodiu, virou um buraco imenso. Os guardas sentinelas caíram mortos sem ter compreensão do que acontecia. Em poucos segundos um bando de comensais da morte, todos mascarados, entraram pelos corredores estuporando quem estivesse na frente. Feitiços eram lançados por todos os lados. Vários guardas correram em direção ao bando de intrusos contra-atacando quase que às cegas por causa da luzes dos feitiços, enquanto outros corriam para reforçar a guarda das celas onde os bruxos mais perigosos ficam encarcerados.

--Procurem Lucius, libertem-no. Vão Logo. – Gritou um dos mais ferozes comensais. – Achem Aleto e Avery.

--Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra.

Mais dois bruxos da guarda caíram com os olhos aberto. Mortos pela pior das maldições.

--Não estou encontrando ele Nott. – Gritou um outro comensal correndo desvairado pelos corredores.

--Procurem seus incompetentes. Procure direito.

--Eles não estão aqui.

--É claro que estão. PROCUREM DIREITO! – Berrou autoritário o comensal que chefiava da invasão.

Os gritos estavam se aproximando de onde o grupo da Ordem estava. Moody, Quim e Arthur fizeram um semicirculo em volta dos garotos, mas estes já estavam de varinhas em punho prontos para atacar e se defender.

--Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra.

--AQUI. ELE ESTÁ AQUI. – Gritou uma voz muito conhecida de Harry.

--Nott, Moody está aqui! CUIDADO... – Gritou. - Atrás de vocês... Olha os aurores entrando!

Um grupo de aurores entrou estuporando e botando no chão alguns comensais que estavam de costas para a entrada. Pularam por cima dos corpos mortos ou desacordados correndo em direção aos comensais que procuravam por Lucius e os outros presos. Mas estavam atrasados... Quando estavam no corredor paralelo ouviram:

--ALORROMORA!

E a grade da cela de Lucius arrebentou com um estrondo. Um companheiro de maldade entregou para Lucius uma varinha negra novinha em folha.

--Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra. Avada Kedavra. – Foram as primeiras palavras que Lucius pronunciou quando fora da cela. E os raios verdes expelidos pela nova varinha do comensal tiram a vida de três dos guardas que cuidavam de sua carceragem.

Harry vez um gesto na horizontal com a varinha em direção ao comensal que ele conhecia a voz. A mascara do comensal voou longe, e o garoto vislumbrou o nariz de gancho que ficava bem no centro rosto todo pintado de preto.

--Eu conheço esse cara! Eu conheço esse cara! - Gritou Harry para Moody. – É Snape! O maldito assassino do professor Dumbledore. – Gritou desesperado. – Snape, eu vou te pegar! – Ia correr atrás do odiado ex-professor, mas foi impedido por Aslastor.

--Harry Potter está atrás de Moody. Ataquem! – Gritou Nott. – Vou buscar Bellatriz.

Harry sentia o coração bater na garganta aos pulos, sentiu medo. Mesmo com o coração batendo forte ele não se permitiu fraquejar, disparava feitiços em direção a seus atacantes com força e vontade. Desviava com facilidade dos feitiços que vinham em sua direção, caia e logo se levantava. Já começava a suar. Não tinha como verificar se seus amigos estavam se saindo bem, mas pelo que parecia estavam se virando, levando-se em conta os gritos que ouvia.

--Você fique onde está. – Ordenou Moody para Harry enquanto travava um duelo fantástico com Lucius que estava sedento de vingança. – Proteja-se Harry, não se deixe pegar! Duele como você duelou com Bellatriz em Godric Hollow!

Moody num momento de distração enquanto chamava a atenção de Harry para não se deixar abater, foi pego por Lucius que o pos fora de combate. Alastor ficou deitado no chão de barriga para baixo com a cara enfiada no chão encardido totalmente inconsciente. De sua face direita um corte sangrava. Estaria morto?

Godric Hollow! Ele se lembrara bem da batalha que travara com Bellatriz. Não, ele já havia duelado com a pior dos comensais, ele podia fazer melhor agora, estava mais bem treinado. Sentiu-se mais confiante.

Harry se posicionou entre Lucius e Moody. Não podia deixar o amigo desprotegido perante o sanguinário comensal da morte e faria tudo para protegê-lo nem que com isso perdesse a vida também.

Lucius agora dirigia os feitiços para Harry; colocar o responsável pela sua prisão fora de combate era o que queria.

--E te avisei Harry Potter que um dia iria te pegar. – Gritava Lucius.

--É, avisou, mas ainda não me pegou. E como te disse uma vez Lucius... SOU BOM EM FUGAS. – Berrou malcriado. – E não se engane, maldito Lucius, você voltará para a prisão. Tem a minha palavra.

--Você me paga Harry Potter, eu vou te matar! Garoto dos infernos.

--Não vai não. Se me matar Voldemort te mata. Incrível, mas até seu desprezível mestre me protege, apesar de quer me matar. – Riu sarcástico da cara de Lucius enquanto se desviava de mais uma azaração que ia a sua direção e continuou. – É isso mesmo, enquanto vocês estão loucos para me pegar, ele não deixa que vocês me façam mal algum. Um bando de elfos domésticos, é isso que Voldemort faz de todos vocês!

Com essas palavras Harry conseguiu enfurecer mais ainda Lucius.

Harry com força atingiu Lucius com a Azaração Ferreteante duas vezes, que gritou e levou as mãos no rosto tentando amenizar a dor. O garoto aproveitou a deixa, e com o expleliarmus jogou a varinha do comensal a metros de distância. Lucius correu para apanhar a varinha e continuou correndo em direção a saída de Askaban. Era melhor sair dali antes que fosse trancafiado novamente. Lucius não estava em sua melhor forma. Sofrendo com os feitiços da cela, sentia-se fraco, e o duelo com Moody e Harry o havia enfraquecido ainda mais.

Os garotos colocavam em prática os ensinamentos que tanto havia treinando. Gritavam Protego Plenus, Estupore Totalus, Estupefaça Totalus com tanta vontade que os comensais não conseguiam chegar perto o suficiente. O escudo de proteção era mais forte que os malditos comensais estavam acostumados.

As meninas paradas perto da parede apontavam as varinhas para os comensais e gritavam com força Uediuósi e pedregulhos eram atirados no rosto dos comensais que por instantes desviam a atenção delas na tentativa de defenderem os rostos; um dos pedregulhos vazou o olho de um dos comensais que apavorado, gritando de dor e com o de sangue escorrendo pela face sumiu do local.

Gina, não deixava se pegar, com competência atacava e se defendia, pegou dois deles com o feitiço tarantallegra. Mas ambos foram socorridos por companheiros das trevas na hora.

Hermione gritava expeliarmus com rapidez atrapalhando o ataque dos comensais, que por segundos ficavam sem as varinhas. Momentos preciosos para poder atacar.

Unindo forças, as meninas conjuram o Aguamenti tão veloz, que o jato d'água jogou ao chão três comensais que juntos as atacavam. Gina, desaforada ainda pisou com toda força na varinha de um deles que se partiu ao meio.

--Não conseguimos chegar até eles, está difícil Nott! – Gritou um comensal que mantinha a mascara no rosto.

Rony e Neville não paravam de atacar.

--Estupore Totalus. Protego Plenus.

--Estupefaça Totalus.

"Confundus". – Harry ouviu Neville gritar, em seguida ouviu Rony azarando um comensal com o Tropeço.

Num ato de puro desespero Neville gritou o feitiço da Troca e as orelhas e as mãos do comensal trocaram de lugar. Atarantado o seguidor das trevas se debandou para fora da prisão.

--Conjunctivitus, Conjunctivitus. – Gritou um comensal.

E os olhos de Neville e Rony ficaram inchados de tal forma que não conseguiram fazer mais nada a não se defenderem.

--Diffindo, Diffindo. – Rony e Neville receberam cortes nos braços e no tórax.

--Travalíngua. – Gritou Harry para o comensal que não parava de dar informação para Nott e que tinha lançado o feitiço nos amigos.

Harry não queria dar trégua nos ataques e para prejudicar ainda mais os comensais chamou o feitiço Oppugno. Uma revoada de pássaros amarelos e forozes voaram em cima dos comensais que estavam perto dele enchendo-os de dolorosas bicadas e arranhadas nos rostos, mãos e braços. Com um feitiço não verbal chamou mentalmente: Serpensortia. A serpente enorme que apareceu acatou o primeiro comensal que estava perto, e foi o que bastou para ele cair morto pela picada da cobra bem a seu lado.

--Lacarnum Inflamare. – Gritou ao mesmo tempo outro comensal cheio de raiva apontando a varinha para Harry. – Vou te assar vivo, menino dos infernos!

Num segundo Harry atacava no outro tentava apagar o fogo que subia pelas vestes chegando até a cintura. Em pânico, ele tirou água da varinha e apagou o fogo, mas as pernas ficaram bem queimadas – ardiam. O que restou das calças e da capa do garoto ficou em tiras chamuscadas.

Arthur, vendo que Harry estava impossibilitado de continuar atacar com vigor gritou para Quim proteger Harry enquanto ele mesmo corria para Moody. Mas Quim de joelhos ofegava, segurava as costelas com uma das enormes mãos e com dificuldade respirava; não conseguia nem responder e muito mal de protegia.

A situação dos integrantes da Ordem da Fênix era péssima. Moody desacordado, Quim não respirava direito, Gina não podia ficar em pé por causa de uma torção no tornozelo, com o rosto sangrando estava caída perto de Hermione que tinha as palmas das mãos esfoladas e amparava a perna aberta por um corte. Elas estavam imundas e molhadas por causa do aguamenti; a única coisa que podiam fazer era chamar o feitiço de proteção e atacar precariamente.

O combate estava mais intenso a cada minuto. Os aurores estavam ocupados demais em atacar para poder dar proteção aos garotos. Foi com alivio que o senhor Weasley o único integrante da Ordem da Fênix que continuava em pé e inteiro ouviu a ordem:  
--Vamos embora. Não deixem nossos companheiros para trás, acordem todos eles. Vamos mexam-se seus imprestáveis. Carregue-os se for necessário. – Gritou mais uma vez Nott. – Pegaram Aleto e Avery? Bellatriz não serve para mais nada.

--Não, só Avery. – Respondeu Amico.

--Esqueça Aleto. Vamos embora. É melhor dois do que nenhum. Vamos embora! Corram!

--Eu não vou deixar minha irmã para trás. – Reclamou Amico raivoso, e sem obedecer à ordem recebida saiu em busca da irmã.

--Faça o que estou mandando. – Mandou o chefão gritando. Mas o companheiro não ouvia mais nada.

Depois de resgatar Aleto, Amico passou correndo arrastando a irmã pela mão por perto de onde Harry estava. O garoto ainda no chão não teve tempo de refletir no que estava fazia; movimentou a varinha inconscientemente e com o feitiço não verbal jogou as novas maldições nos dois comensais.

--Nott. Consegui pegar Aleto. – Informou correndo em direção ao que poucos minutos atrás tinha sido o portão de entrada da prisão.

E o bando de Comensais da Morte se dividiu em dois, um na frente para acordar os azarados e outro defendendo a retaguarda deles com os aurores nos seus encalços. Saíram correndo de Askaban deixando para trás um rastro de sangue, bruxos mortos e destruição. Todos os comensais aparataram.

Aos poucos o clima de tensão foi se normalizando e a gritaria diminuindo em Askaban. Os garotos no chão ou apoiado nas paredes olhavam o estrago a volta.

--Você está bem Harry? Não estou vendo nada. – Falou Neville ofegante.

--To. Como vocês estão?

--Estou sangrando. – Respondeu Rony que enxergava tudo embaçado. – Hermione, Gina, cadê vocês?

--Estamos aqui, Rony. – Respondeu Gina.

--Hermione, você está bem?

--Estou machucada mas, estou bem. – Respondeu a namorada.

--Calma, garotos. – Disse uma voz bem conhecida dos garotos. – Já vou levá-los para casa.

--Tonks? Onde você estava?

--Combatendo Harry. Fomos avisados por um dos guardas que Askaban estava sendo invadida e viemos correndo.

--Meninas, tudo bem com vocês?

--Mais ou menos. – Gemeram juntas.

--Vou levá-los embora enquanto Arthur levará Moody e Quim para St. Mungus. Os dois não estão bem.

Aos trancos e barrancos Harry conseguiu ficar em pé apesar da ardência que sentia nas pernas. Rony e Neville, com os braços envoltos em ataduras conjuradas por Tonks, se escoravam um no outro. Hermione, conjurou ataduras para sua perna que sangrava, as mãos em carne viva, e um grande hematoma cobria metade do rosto. Gina, com metade dos cabelos queimados, um corte dividia suas bochechas em duas, os lábios bem inchados e partidos, mancava por causa de uma forte dor pé.

Harry antes de ir embora fez questão de passar pela cela de Bellatriz que permanecia sentada no fundo da cela com o olhar perdido alheia a movimentação dos corredores. Conversava consigo mesma num dialogo sem sentido de palavras desconexas. Ele olhou a comensal da morte sem um pingo de dó. Ela merecia o que havia acontecido.

--Podemos ir embora. – Disse o garoto sem reclamar da dor. – Esse lugar é o pior lugar que já vi na vida...

Retornaram silenciosamente para o local onde tinham chegado pela chave do portal e foram embora.

* * *

**NA**

08/01/2007 – 15:43hs

Oi meus queridos leitores,

Como foram de Natal e entrada de Ano Novo? Espero que vcs tenham se divertido tanto ou mais que eu. Realmente minhas festas foram muito boas.

Queria ter atualizado a fic nesse último final de semana, mas esqueci o arquivo no trabalho, por isso não postei. Acho que estava ainda atarantada com as festas do final de ano.

Bom... Em relação ao próximo capítulo quero contar que ele está bem adiantado. Bom né? Assim quero ver se posto antes de 15 dias, como usualmente faço, para compensar o atraso dessa semana.

Como vcs já sabem, eu respondo a cada um individualmente, então não coloco os comentários aqui.

Obrigada a todos os leitores.

Até a próxima.

Ps.: Esse cap não foi betado, então peço que desculpem os erros e me informem se encontrarem algum que corrigirei em seguida.

Bjs e Abs.

McGonagall


	28. Fenrir Greyback

**28 – Fenrir Greyback **

Sujos e machucados os combatentes acompanhados por Tonks chegaram a Sede ao entardecer se arrastando, mancando, aconchegando os membros feridos ou tentando estancar o sangue que escorria dos ferimentos. Eles estavam realmente acabados.

--Eu ainda vou pegar esse monstro do Snape. – Comentava Harry com Gina cheio de raiva enquanto a amparava mesmo com a ardência e dor que sentia nas queimaduras das pernas.

Gina, coitada, apesar dos lábios partidos tentava responder a Harry, porém ficou muito preocupada com a raiva que o namorado estava externando. Iria conversar com ele sobre isso; aliás, tinha que conversar com ele sobre aquela história de Voldemort sentir dor quando tentava invadir-lhe a mente.

--Vou te ajudar nisso, Harry. – Falou Rony que ouvia a conversa do amigo com a irmã.

--E você pára de falar que você vai fazer isso e aquilo, senhor Harry Potter, pois eu e o Rony já falamos que estamos com você. – Reclamou Hermione.

--E trate de ser o mais cauteloso possível. Perder um membro da Ordem agora seria terrível. Não podemos nos dar esse luxo. – Emendou Gina tocando os lábios feridos. – Aí! Como dói minha boca.

--Que foi hein!? Todos agora acharam de implicar comigo é? – Falou bravo. – Já sei que vão comigo. Mas que coisa!

Os ânimos estavam exaltados.

Molly veio ao encontro deles correndo e gesticulando desesperada pela porta aberta da sala de estar, ficou apavorada olhando o estado dos garotos.

--Que foi que aconteceu? Vocês estão todos machucados! Arthur? Onde está meu marido? O que aconteceu com ele?

--Nada, Molly querida. Ele foi levar Quim e Moody a St. Mungus, eles foram seriamente feridos pelos comensais. Não aconteceu nada com ele, está inteiro e bem. – Tonks informou com calma para não deixar a senhora Weasley mais nervosa do que já tinha ficado ao ver o estado dos garotos. – Você vai ver, já-já ele chega. Acho bom chamarmos Madame Pomfrey, esses garotos estão bem feridos, nada de grave, é verdade, mas acho melhor.

--Não precisamos incomodá-la. Eu mesmo faço isso.

--Tem certeza Molly, eles estão bem machucados.

--Claro! – E continuou. - Eu sabia! Eu sabia que essa visita não ia dar certo. – Reclamava Molly enquanto retirava a abençoada caixinha de primeiros socorros da parte de cima de um armário da cozinha. – Vocês não têm jeito mesmo, chamam encrenca onde quer que vão.

--Bom... Vocês não poderiam estar em melhores mãos, então vou para o Ministério. A coisa vai ferver hoje por lá. Até mais. – Disse Tonks e despediu-se fazendo um aceno com os dedos sujos.

--Ai, mamãe. Vai devagar com esse negócio, isso dói, sabia? – Reclamou Gina enquanto a mãe passava um líquido púrpura nos lábios partidos da filha.

--E vocês ainda reclamam por que quero que fiquem dentro de casa! Olhem só para vocês! Todos machucados! Hermione, que seus pais vão falar? Que não cuidei de você! – Falava alto enquanto agitada mandava a garota se sentar mais perto para desinfetar o corte que tinha na perna. – Hermione cerrava os dentes para não reclamar da ardência horrorosa que sentia.

--Mamãe! Quer parar de reclamar! Não somos nós que chamamos encrencas, são elas que nos perseguem. – Reclamou Rony com o rosto contorcido pela queimação causada pelo mesmo líquido púrpura que a mãe usara anteriormente em Gina e agora passava nos cortes do braço e tórax do filho com um chumaço de algodão.

--Não são vocês que chamam as encrencas. – Disse Harry. – Sou eu.

--Que seja. Que seja! Mas vocês estão sempre arrebentados. – Continuou a reclamar a senhora Weasley. – Bom... Pelo menos desta vez não é necessário chamar Madame Pomfrey, eu mesmo posso dar um jeito nesses ferimentos. – E continuou a reclamar até as orelhas dos garotos ficarem vermelhas de tanto fala, fala.

--Venha cá Neville. – Chamou Molly. – Sua avó com certeza me azararia se visse do jeito que você está.

--Não senhora Weasley, ela ficaria feliz em saber que presto para alguma coisa.

--Preste atenção você menino. Você presta para muita coisa, ouviu. – Respondeu Molly severa com o dedo indicador em riste e olhando fundo nos olhos do garoto ­que demonstrava baixa auto-estima.

Gina, já medicada e aparentemente inteira passava a dita cuja pasta alaranjada nas pernas queimadas de Harry que fazia caretas por causa da dor.

--Obrigado Gina. – Disse Harry puxando a namorada para dar um beijo.

--Hein! Vocês querem parar de se beijarem a toda hora e na frente de todo o mundo. – Reclamou Rony.

--Você não tem nada que ver com isso. Beije a Hermione se está com tanta inveja. Além do quê beijo Harry sempre que quiser. – E voltou a beijar Harry.

--Eu beijo Hermione, para seu conhecimento. Mas não fico beijando na frente de todos. – Continuou Rony inconformado com a atitude de Gina.

--Já chega. – Advertiu Molly com um sorriso tanto para Gina, por demonstrar seu amor sem vergonha e para Rony pelo ciúme que sentia pela irmã. – Crianças! – Pensou e disse. – Tomem a poção e depois toda a sopa. – Mandou colocando um enorme parto de sopa na frente de cada um. – Não quero saber de desculpas senhor Harry Potter. – Finalizou com as mãos na cintura vigiando até que viu todos os pratos vazios novamente.

Arthur chegou à Sede tarde da noite exausto. Apesar do frio, sua testa estava manchada de suor; vestígios da batalha em Askaban.

--Arthur! Você me deixou preocupada, por que não voltou logo?

--Não podia deixar Quim e Alastor sem ajuda Molly querida. Estou bem.

--E como eles estão?

--Quim está com algumas costelas quebras e Alastor ganhou outra cicatriz no rosto e ainda está desacordado em não parece nada bem, os medibruxos estão em preocupados. Mas precisaram ficar no hospital pelo menos até amanhã. Dei uma passadinha no Ministério, Rufo está furioso com a fuga dos comensais; quer por que quer saber como eles conseguiram invadir a prisão com tantos guardas de plantão. Como eles conseguiram? Que pergunta idiota! Aparatando e matando a torto e a direito. Ora essa! Tonks ainda está lá. Coitada, Rufo bravo não é fácil de se encarar.

--O que Voldemort vai fazer agora Senhor Weasley? – Perguntou Harry mudando completamente de assunto uma vez que já havia tido noticias dos amigos da Ordem.

--Não sei Harry. Vamos esperar para conversar com Quim e Lupin e nos prevenirmos. – Nossa Harry, esses seus sonhos são realmente muito úteis. – Comentou Arthur.

--É. Mas se tivesse sonhado um dia antes teria sido melhor. – Falou Neville. – Aí teríamos tido tempo de inutilizá-los aqueles desgraçados. Opa... Desculpa Harry, não deveria ter dito isso.

--Não precisa se desculpar. – Respondeu automaticamente para o amigo. - Senhor Weasley, eu lancei os novos feitiços em dois comensais. – Contou Harry.

--Lançou é? – Perguntou Arthur interessado. – Como?

--Quando eles passaram correndo perto de onde eu estava caído, depois que aquele comensal gordo soltou Aleto; não me lembro do nome dele. Estava com tanta raiva que lancei o feitiço não verbal. Só não sei se deu certo, foi a primeira vez que fiz isso. Será que acertei em algum deles? – Perguntou ansioso.

--Saberemos de uma forma ou de outra se deu certo. Hoje não temos como saber.

--Já chega de conversa. Todos para cama! – Mandou Molly.

--Não, mamãe, estamos bem! – Disse Rony.

Mas os garotos mal se encostaram às cobertas já estavam dormindo. Gina e Hermione não foram se deitar, apesar de ainda um pouco doloridas se sentiam agitadas demais para irem para a cama. Voltaram para a cozinha para fazerem companhia para o senhor e senhora Weasley.

--Porque não foram se deitar também? – Perguntou Molly quando as meninas entraram na cozinha.

--Não dá para ficar deitada mamãe. Estamos muito agitadas. – Respondeu Gina.

--Entrem meninas, me acompanhem numa xícara de chocolate, está gostoso. – E comentou satisfeito bebericando o chocolate quente. - Vocês estão realmente ficando boas em duelos. Atacaram com muita categoria e firmeza. Continuem treinando e serão ótimas duelistas e quem sabe aurores. – Elogiou Arthur mastigando uma torrada coberta com geléia que escorria pelos lados.

--Não sei se quero ser auror, senhor Weasley. Penso em seguir uma carreira onde possa ser mais útil a comunidade mágica. Talvez eu seja medibruxa, ainda não pensei muito no assunto.

--Uma bela carreira. Envolve muito estudo é claro, o que não é nenhuma dificuldade ou novidade para você. Mesmo assim, você seria uma ótima auror. – Concordou Arthur e se voltando para a filha.

--Eu ainda não me decidi, papai. Tenho pensado bocado nisso, sou ótima em poções e feitiços, mas quero pensar mais sobre o futuro. Ainda tenho bastante tempo para isso.

--Não as incentive, Arthur. Elas não devem participar desses combates. Os pais de Hermione me mataram se acontecer alguma coisa mais séria com ela. Só você saiu inteiro dessa vez. – Suspirou aliviada.

--Senhora Weasley, meus pais sabem que estou embrenhada nessa guerra. Ta certo que eles não gostaram muito da idéia, mas respeitam minha atitude. Fique tranqüila que eles entenderão o que vier acontecer comigo. Expliquei a eles o perigo que não só nós, bruxos, mas todos os não bruxos correm com a volta de Voldemort e o inferno que pode virar o mundo se ele conseguir seu intento. Ficaram bastante assustados. Eles não imaginavam que sendo trouxas correriam perigos também.

Então expliquei aqueles estranhos acontecimentos que ocorreram no verão passado. Infelizmente só serviu para deixá-los mais nervosos. – Finalizou com um suspiro.

--Molly querida, entenda de uma vez por todas. Nós temos que lutar pelo nosso lugar nesse mundão de meu Deus. E você também tem que ser forte, não se esquive disso. Vai chegar o dia em que você também terá que duelar, portanto é melhor colocar isso na cabeça desde já. – Disse firme o marido.

Um baque surdo vindo da sala de estar interrompeu a conversa até então descontraída na cozinha.

Arthur, agindo por instinto saiu correndo na direção do barulho com a varinha na mão seguido por Gina e Hermione também armadas. Uma massa ensangüentada estava caída na frente da lareira.

--Que! Mas... Lupin? Lupin, é você? Pelas barbas Merlin. O que te aconteceu homem? – Perguntava Arthur ajoelhado ao lado do amigo que praticamente inconsciente não respondeu nada, apenas soltou um longo gemido.

--Meu Merlin! Vou chamar Madame Pomfrey... Vamos colocá-lo na cama primeiro. Ajude-me Arthur. Gina, abra a porta do quarto, sim? Hermione, arrume a cama. – Distribuir tarefas era com a senhora Weasley mesmo.

Madame Pomfrey chegou sem demora e seguiu preocupada para o quarto que já conhecia.

--Nossa! Quem será que atacou esse homem? Ele não disse nada Arthur? – Perguntou Papoula preocupada.

--Nada, só gemeu até agora. Não disse uma palavra.

Na manhã seguinte como era de se esperar foi um alvoroço só na Sede. Harry, já plenamente recuperado ficou nervoso ao extremo quando viu o estado do velho amigo de seu pai.

--Senhor Weasley, que foi que aconteceu com Remo? Por que ele está tão machucado?

--Não tenho a mínima idéia Harry. Temos que esperar que ele acorde para que possa nos contar o que houve. Madame Pomfrey disse que dentro de mais algumas horas ele vai acordar. Apesar de estar muito machucado, não corre risco de vida. – Respondeu preocupado mas calmo.

Harry, estava mais preocupado que o costume, três importantes integrantes da Ordem da Fênix estavam seriamente machucados e até agora não tivera nenhuma noticia de Moody nem de Quim. Ele ficou ali, apoiado na porta do quarto de Remo durante um bom tempo esperando que o amigo acordasse. O que não foi assim tão cedo. Remo só despertou no meio de madrugada.

--Papoula?

--Lupin! – Respondeu Madame Pomfrey correndo para o lado do enfermo. – Quem bom que você despertou! Por Merlin o que foi que aconteceu com você? Está sentindo alguma dor?

--Dói tudo, desde os fios de cabelos até a unha do pé. Chame Arthur, por favor. – Disse com voz risonha.

--Chamo. Mas antes tome esta poção revigorante, vai se sentir melhor logo-logo; deixe-me trocar os curativos primeiro.

Saindo do quarto tropeçou num monte que estava apoiado na parede com as pernas esticadas, coberto por um pesado cobertor. Harry havia adormecido enquanto estava de prontidão esperando alguma reação do amigo. Gina bem que tentou tirá-lo dali e levá-lo para a cama, mas ele não se deixou convencer pelos argumentos da namorada. Queria estar por perto para conversar com Remo tão logo ele despertasse. Madame Pomfrey o acordou e disse que podia entrar no quarto e seguiu para o quarto do casal Weasley.

Harry entrou no quarto completamente desperto arrastando o coberto que trazia preso em volta do corpo.

--Remo? Você está bem? O que foi que aconteceu? Você está todo machucado!

Lupin esboçou um meio sorriso para o jovem amigo.

--Estou bem Harry e vou melhorar, não se preocupe. Madame Pomfrey está cuidando muito bem de mim. – Respondeu sorrindo.

Arthur e Molly vestindo o roupão e robe em cima das roupas de dormir entram esbaforidos no quarto.

--Por Merlin, Lupin. Que foi que aconteceu homem?

--Calma, o sangue não era todo meu. Foi uma briga feroz. Briga de lobisomem sempre é muito sangrenta. E quanto ao sangue... Bem, nós não usamos varinhas, usamos as nossas armas: unhas e dentes, sabem como é né? – E depois de um longo suspiro disse num fôlego só. – Matei Fenrir "Lobo" Greyback.

--O quê? – Foi a pergunta que todos no quarto gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

--Co... Como? Por Merlin! – Disse Arthur.

--Bom... A história é velha. Estou nessa missão desde o ano passado quando Dumbledore me deu a incumbência.

--Por isso você some de vez em quando! – Exclamou Molly.

--É. Tenho me encontrado com o grupo de lobisomem, tentando trazê-los para o nosso lado; era uma missão grande importância e não podia ser deixada de lado. Se eu me afastasse depois que Dumbledore se foi, poderia parecer que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira, de um capricho e eu não queria que eles pensassem assim. Pois bem, eu continuei. Uns três ou quatro deles já estão do nosso lado, esses nunca morderam ninguém e têm mais alguns que estão começando a entender que estamos certos, o lado do bem quero dizer, pois estão vendo que nem tudo que Greyback fala se escreve. Eles estavam ficando irritados com a pressão de Greyback continuava fazendo sobre eles. Fazia promessas e não cumpria e quando isso acontecia, eu entrava na jogada mostrando que tudo que Fenrir dizia eram mentiras e que ele só se interessava por aquilo que o favorecesse, que ele não se interessava com o que acontecia com nós. Mostrava que da mesma forma Voldemort faria o mesmo com todos. Ou seja, eu mostrava a perversidade dos dois. Mas sempre fazia isso quando o Fenrir não estava por perto, claro. Tem sempre alguém disposto a me contar o que ele dizia ou fazia quando eu não estava por perto.

Flashback

--_Que você está dizendo? Que eu não me incomodo com nossos amigos? De onde você tirou essa idéia? Você está louco? – Perguntou Fenrir ironicamente. _

_--E não se incomoda mesmo. O que você já fez por nós? Mostre-me um só fato, onde você nos ajudou? _

_--Vê se pára com isso! Voldemort é um sujeito bom. Ele fará tudo por nós. Ele livrará o mundo dos trouxas e sangues ruins, vamos poder atacar, morder a vontade. Quer coisa melhor que isso? Esperem para ver. E vocês seus tolos, têm que ficar do meu lado e não dar ouvidos para esse lobisomem que nunca mordeu ninguém. Você não honra a nossa classe! – Disse acusando Lupin destilando raiva. _

_--Não! Não ouçam o que ele diz. – Retrucou Lupin falando mais alto que normalmente. - Vocês estão redondamente enganados se acham que Voldemort vai ajudá-los. Ele só pensa nele. Vocês serão uns fantoches nas mãos dele e serão obrigados a atendê-lo, só para satisfazer seus desejos, isso é o que vai acontecer. Serão seus capachos. É isso o que vocês desejam? Ele não tem compaixão por ninguém, nem pelos comensais da morte que fizeram e fazem tudo por ele. Lucius está preso, Aleto e Avery também, e o caríssimo Lord fez o que para ajudá-los? Até Bellatriz está presa! Que ele fez? Nada. – Lupin sabia que estava pisando num terreno perigoso em comentar que Voldemort não fizera nada para libertar os presos, mas sabia que tinha que arriscar. _

_--Cale a boca Lupin. Você é traidor da nossa espécie. Você se juntou com a turma do velho caduco do Dumbledore. Bem que Voldemort me avisou sobre suas atitudes, ele está muito bem informado. – Gritou Fenrir Greyback avançando em Lupin. – Ele sempre sabe tudo o que acontece dentro daquela escola de débeis mentais amantes de trouxas e sangues ruins. _

_--É? Informado por quem? – Lupin não poderia perder essa oportunidade, de descobrir quem era o informante de Voldemort. _

_--Severo Snape. – Cuspiu Fenrir na cara de Remo como se fosse uma grande vantagem. _

_--Ah! Certo. Severo Snape. Obrigado pela informação. Claro, não podia ser outro. E você está por dentro de tudo não é? _

_--Estou. – Respondeu inflando o peito cheio de orgulho e nem desconfiou que entregarem o nome do espião do Lord. – E você, ensinado Artes das Trevas. Olhem, olhem o que Lupin já fez. E vocês vão acreditar nele? – Gritava empurrando com força o peito de Lupin pra trás. – Você numa teve a decência de morder ninguém. _

_--Decência? Você chama de decência contaminar alguém? Você é mau caráter Greyback tão perverso como Voldemort, você não presta. Quando você ajudou um dos que estão aqui? Vamos me aponte um, um só e eu paro de discutir com você. Vamos... Aponte um deles Fenrir! – Desafiou Lupin apontando o dedo indicador para o lobisomem que o tinha contaminado quando criança. – Vamos, mostre coragem. _

_Fenrir Greyback sabia que não tinha como provar para os companheiros de espécie que ele podia fazer alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-los. Ele mesmo já era dominado pelo Lord das Trevas e se abusasse seria castigado. A ameaça que receberá de Voldemort fora clara: "Fenrir, ou trás os lobisomens para o meu lado ou você sofrerá as conseqüências". Ele estava avisado, e bem avisado. Ele tinha que atender o Lord de uma maneira ou de outra, mas não tinha argumentos com que convencer os companheiros para aderirem ao lado das Trevas. Com medo ele observava que os lobisomens olhavam para ele com desconfiança. Muitos já mostravam sérias dúvidas sobre seu comportamento, e a fala de Lupin só ajudava a piorar sua situação. Ele na verdade estava ficando cada vez mais enrascado e o Lord não fazia nada para o ajudar. "Maldito Lupin" – pensava. _

_Em contra partida sabia que Lupin jogava limpo. Ele não prometia nada, mas também não mentia, é verdade, porém mostrava que se eles entrassem para o lado das trevas seria mais aterrador. Contava aos outros lobisomens que quanto mais se aliassem ao lado do mal, mais seriam procurados e caçados sem descanso. Justificava que se unissem ao lado do bem ou se pelo mesmo que se ficassem na deles, não teria por que o Ministério caçá-los. Que argumento o Ministro usaria para caçar quem não tivesse se aliado ao Lord Voldemort? Que justificativa Rufo daria para caçar os que não cometeram nenhum crime? _

_A duvida estava estampada nos rostos dos lobisomens que olhavam ora para um ora para outro com se assistissem a um jogo de tênis de mesa. _

_--Pára com esse negócio de levar os nossos para o seu lado. Pára de me meter em encrencas e pára de falar mal de Voldemort. _

_--Parar de te meter em encrencas? Quer dizer que a sua situação já está complicada, é? – Disse sentindo uma grande satisfação. _

_--Pára Lupin, você já foi longe demais. Você não o conhece como eu. Você não sabe com quem está mexendo e nem do que ele é capaz. _

_--E você pensa que eu gostaria de conhecê-lo? Quanto mais longe eu me manter dele melhor é para mim. Louco é você! – Digam-me? – Perguntou para os lobisomens que se mantinham divididos olhando ora um ora outro acompanhando a discussão. – Me digam quando foi que vocês viram o Ministério me caçando ou pondo minha cabeça a prêmio. Contem-me quando e eu paro de argumentar. E quanto a Fenrir, o que me dizem? Só peço que vocês pensem por vocês mesmos, que façam o que quiserem, mas por que vocês querem, e não incitado por ele. – Finalizou apontando para Greyback furiosamente. _

_Fenrir Greyback ficou em palavras, esse era o argumento final para que os lobisomens se unissem ao lado do bem. Ele, Fenrir era caçado em todos os cantos de Londres, sua foto estava espalhada pelos bares e pubs bruxos e toda comunidade mágica tinha conhecimento de todas as suas maldades. O Ministério não lhe dava sossego. _

_--Sua cabeça está a premio, Fenrir. A premio! – Berrou Lupin. _

_--Eu vou te matar Lupin. Eu vou te matar. – E voou para cima de Lupin dando início a uma briga sangrenta."_

E Lupin continuou...

--Então, ontem à noite enquanto eu estava em mais uma seção de doutrinação acentuando as falhas dos dois, Fenrir apareceu e ouviu tudo. Começamos a bater boca violentamente, ele me acusou de estar inventando histórias, que ele nunca abandonaria os amigos de espécie, que Voldemort era fiel aos que lhe ajudavam e isso e aquilo. Já tínhamos discutido outras vezes; nunca nos demos bem e vocês sabem bem o por quê. Daí a discussão chegou ao seu auge, ele me atacou e eu não fiquei quieto. Virou tudo uma confusão só. Éramos dois grupos nos engalfinhando. Nisso Fenrir pegou uma faca de prata e partiu para cima de mim com toda fúria que possuía. Se ele me matasse ficaria tudo bem para o lado dele, ele reconquistaria a posição de prestigio que sempre teve entre os de nossa espécie. Todos o respeitariam mais por medo que por consideração. Nessa altura todos nós já estávamos cobertos de sangue. Na verdade eu não estava me saindo tão bem quanto queria, ele é bem mais forte que eu. Nisso sobrou uma oportunidade única, com a mão escorregadia por causa do sangue a faca escapou de suas mãos. Não pensei duas vezes, peguei uma das setas de prata que estava em meu bolso e parti pra cima dele. Enterrei a seta em seu peito sem dó nem piedade. Pronto, ele se foi. O pior lobisomem de todos os tempos está morto. Mais uma baixa para o Lord das trevas. Confesso que estou me sentindo extremamente bem com essa morte. Sou o que sou hoje por causa dele. Agora tenho que continuar com as conquistas e conseguir mais aliados. A missão não acaba aqui, mas sem dúvida será mais branda.

--Por Merlin... – Disse Arthur, passando as mãos pelo rosto, como se ele mesmo tivesse participado da luta.

--Fale outra coisa Arthur, é a terceira vez seguida que você fala a mesma coisa. – Comentou Lupin sorrindo enquanto segurava os músculos das costelas que doíam com o movimento.

--Nossa Lupin, por que você não nos contou dessa missão? Poderíamos ter ajudado...

--Como Arthur você me acompanharia nas "visitas"? Não. Claro que não, não tinha como. Era uma tarefa minha. Eu tinha que dar um jeito. E dei, apesar de sair dela um pouquinho machucado. Mas agradeço a sua boa vontade.

--Você chama tudo isso de "um pouquinho machucado"? Chega de visitas. Deixem Lupin dormir mais um pouco. – Mandou Papoula entregando para o professor uma das famosas poções. - Estão sempre machucados, quando não é um é outro. Por Merlin! – Continuava a resmungar. - Quando será que isso vai acabar!

--Bom dia Remo. Está melhor? – Cumprimentou Harry entrando no quarto.

--Ah! Estou sim. – Respondeu enquanto tomava o gostoso mingau de aveia.

Harry aproximando-se da cama, mas parou olhando com olhos arregalados para Remo, ele ficou sem ação com o aspecto do amigo.

--Porquê está me olhando desse jeito? – Perguntou assustado. – Não me olhe como se eu fosse um trasgo vestido de bailarina. – Lupin ainda não tinha se visto no espelho.

--Nossa! Você ta todo colorido. Tem curativo espalhado por você todinho de tudo quanto é cor. Acho que Madame Pomfrey está fazendo tratamento de caixinha de lápis de cor com você.

--Sério? Ta tão esquisito assim? – Perguntou preocupado.

--E se ta! Ta é muito engraçado também. – E riu com gosto da aparência do amigo.

Não demorou muito e um a um dos moradores da Sede foram entrando no quarto. Os garotos, realmente espantados com a aparência que Lupin apresentava, ficaram divididos entre a vontade de rir e ficarem sérios em respeito ao ex-professor.

--Ta, podem rir. Harry já me disse que estou muito engraçado.

Tonks que fora avisada durante a manhã cedo do acontecido entrou no quarto toda esbaforida com os cabelos verdes e todo arrepiado de preocupação com o namorado. Não, cabelo azul, liso e curto, não, agora amarelo cacheado e comprido... Abraçou-o.

--Que aconteceu Remo? Você está tudo esfolado! – Ela era realmente sutil como uma revoada de hipopótamos. – Remo, porque você está com todos esses curativos coloridos. – Ele riu.

Os cabelos da auror mudavam de cor a cada exclamação que fazia, foi vermelho intenso até o preto azulado em questão de minutos, o que causou curiosidade em Gina e Hermione. Tonks explicou mais tarde, depois de questionada pelas amigas, que as constantes alterações na cor dos cabelos era assim mesmo. Cada vez que ficava emocionalmente abalada não conseguia controlar as alterações, mas que isso acontecia somente quando a preocupação era ligada a alguma pessoa querida. "À vezes fica como um arco-íris de 24 cores", contou.

--Arco-iris só tem 7 cores Tonks. – Contrapôs Hermione que recebeu um olhar de reprovação dos amigos. "Que importava quantas cores tinha o arco-íris?"

--Daqui a pouco eu conto tudo de novo. Vamos esperar que os membros da Ordem cheguem, assim conto de uma vez só. Quanto aos curativos...

--Ai! Ta bem, ta bem, eu conto. Minha nossa... Quanta curiosidade! – Reclamou Madame Pomfrey. – É uma nova forma de tratamento, é isso. Fiz um curso mês passado sobre a cura através das cores e estou aplicando com muito sucesso. O restabelecimento dos pacientes é acelerado e o humor melhora sensivelmente. Não é mesmo Lupin? – Comentou olhando para ex-professor que sem dúvida apresentava ótimo humor.

--Harry disse que estou parecendo uma caixinha de lápis de cor. – Contou Remo que olhava para divertido Harry. – "Fofoqueiro". Leu nos lábios do garoto que pronunciava sem emitir som.

Depois do meio dia, Gui, Fleur e Carlinhos chegaram à Sede se juntando ao restante do pessoal que já havia chegado visitar o amigo enfermo. A história foi repetida e perguntas respondidas.

--Você podia ter feito isso com todos os outros, menos comigo Lupin! Afinal posso muito bem te ajudar, oras bolas! Afinal passei a gostar um bocado de carne mal-passada! – Disse lambendo as pontas dos dedos com se saboreasse a mais deliciosas das iguarias.

--Que brincadeira mais fora de hora, senhor Guilherme Weasley. – Reclamou Fleur dando tapinhas carinhosas no ombro do marido.

--Que é? Que foi que eu disse de errado? Carne mal-passada é gostoso mesmo. – Respondeu risonho.

Gui reclamou um bocado por Lupin ter guardado segredo dele também, afinal ele poderia ter sido muito útil na campanha como mais um "amigo de classe", apesar de não sido de fato contaminado. Não havia resposta para essa colocação, e ficou o dito pelo não dito. No final da tarde cada um pegou seu caminho para casa para descansar. Era um final de sábado muito frio.

Domingo pela manhã Lupin recebeu autorização da curandeira para se levantar desde que permanecesse sentado, quieto e não cometesse abusos. Sair de casa, nem pensar. Tinha que ficar em repouso para que seu restabelecimento se desse mais rápido.

Moody, já plenamente recuperado e pronto para outra chegou à Sede com um jornal dobrado nas mãos. Hermione observando a expressão do rosto cheio de cicatriz de Alastor na hora se pôs em pé. Algo tinha acontecido e era coisa grande.

--Harry acertou, não professor?

--Não sei do que você está falando, mas veja. – E jogou o jornal em direção à garota que ágil como uma águia apanhou-o no ar.

--Mais uma notícia sensacionalista do Profeta Diário. – Comentou abrindo o jornal depois de dar uma ligeira olhada na foto da manchete. – Os Comensais da Morte de Voldemort, esgueirando-se através das sombras, invadiram Azkaban, mataram os guardas da entrada e conseguiram entrar na prisão causando a maior confusão. Fizeram uma invasão bem organizada. Resgataram do cárcere os companheiros das artes das trevas, anteriormente presos. O Lord das Trevas não compareceu pessoalmente à prisão; quem comandou invasão foi o comensal já conhecido Nott, segundo informações do diretor do presídio. Os Comensais da Morte que escaparam de Askaban foram: Lucius Malfoy e Avery. Mataram mais de uma dúzia guardas e deixaram muitos feridos que estão internados em St. Mungus, correm risco de vida; mais de 31 guardas foram a nocaute. O lado das trevas teve cinco baixas, mas nenhum deles conhecidos. O Ministério suspeita que estavam dominados pela maldição Imperio. Só não libertaram Bellatriz, pois não conseguiram reverter a memória da comensal. A inútil continua presa sem ter noção da realidade. Um Medibruxo foi chamado para ver as condições físicas da comensal. – E continuou a ler. - "Aleto foi encontrada parada à beira do penhasco chorando muito perto do buraco onde ficava o portão de Askaban sem saber o que fazer. Ninguém sabe explicar o porquê da comensal não ter fugido com os comparsas. Ela foi recolhida à cela e lá permanece sem entender o ocorrido. Interrogada, com poção veritaserum disse que tentou aparatar, mas que nada aconteceu. Diz também que havia muitas borboletas que atrapalharam sua visão. O fato é que a Comensal da Morte deve estar mentalmente perturbada". Borboletas em Askaban? Comensal da Morte chorando! Francamente! Mais um mistério para os aurores do Ministério investigar. Primeiro o aparecimento de Bellatriz Lestrange amarrada na frente da fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos, agora Aleto. Quem será que estará por trás desses misteriosos acontecimentos?". – A garota corria os olhos pela notícia e resumia ao mesmo tempo para todos. – E blá blá blá... E segue descrevendo os episódios. Maiores detalhes: página 5, 8 e 13. Nada mais de importante. Não falam nada sobre nós termos estado lá. Graças a Merlin. – E passou o jornal para que os outros também dessem uma olhada nas fotos que se mexiam e lerem a noticia.

--Deu certo! – Exclamou baixinho Harry.

--O que deu certo, Harry? – Perguntou Moddy, que não sabia que Harry havia feito o feitiço não verbal.

--O feitiço não verbal que joguei, pegou nela. Ela não conseguiu aparatar. Voldemort continua sem um dos comensais.

--Não é muito, mas já é alguma coisa. – Comentou Rony.

--Me de o jornal. Ele vai ser útil para continuar com minha campanha. Nada poderia ter vindo mais a calhar nesse momento. – Pediu Lupin sorrindo para Gui, que determinado conseguirá persuadir o amigo em deixá-lo seguir junto na tarefa de trazer o maior número de lobisomem para o lado branco.

Os gêmeos e Lino entraram na sala, como sempre soltando piadinhas e rindo a valer sabe-se lá do que. Porém, pararam imediatamente quando olharam as caras dos que estavam na sala.

--Que foi? Porque essas caras?

Hermione com sua usual habilidade resumiu em poucas palavras o ocorrido em Askaban.

--O que? Vocês foram a Askaban e não nos chamaram?

--Não houve tempo Fred, foi tudo muito rápido. – Explicou Gina. – Além do mais, vocês não estavam aqui, e não dava tempo de chamar.

--Já vou avisando Harry, nós vamos juntos da próxima vez onde quer que você vá. – Avisou Fred de cara fechada, estava chateado por não ter participado da ida a Askaban.

--Eu não me conformo com minhas crianças correndo perigo. Eu não me conformo. Tem sempre alguém machucado, tem sempre alguém fora de casa. – Reclamou Molly.

O estomago de Harry afundou. "É tudo minha culpa", e de fininho saiu da sala se refugiando no quarto, precisava ficar um pouco a sós. Era difícil ouvir a senhora Weasley reclamar sempre das mesmas coisas. Por um lado ele achava que entendia, era o sentimento de mãe que falava mais alto. Imaginava que se sua mãe fosse viva também teria a mesma atitude. Porém graças a Voldemort não podia ter essa certeza. Mas por outro lado ele não pedirá para ninguém entrar na guerra que a seu entender era só sua.

Gina reagiu imediatamente à reação do namorado.

--Você fica aqui. Deixe que Gui converse com ele. – Disse Carlinhos segurando-a sentada a seu lado. – Ele precisa entender que reações de mãe são sempre assim, as melhores possíveis.

Gui, que tinha uma percepção mais aguçada saiu à procura do jovem amigo e entrou-o no quarto e foi dizendo se rodeios e nem meias palavras:

--Pare de pensar bobagens. Ela é assim mesmo, mas gosta de você como gosta de nós. Ela não te culpa de nada, entenda isso, ok? – Gui foi duro e seco. – Sei que é difícil para você, mas precisa entender isso.

--Mas ela tem razão. Tem sempre algum machucado por minha causa. E essa guerra é só minha.

--Não se faça de criança, por que você não é. – Disse Gui firme olhando para Harry. – Isso acontece não é de hoje. Enquanto não pusermos um fim definitivo nessa história, isso vai continuar acontecendo conosco, com outras famílias, e depois outras, e mais outras. Você acha mesmo que se Voldemort acabar com você vai sossegar? Ele ficará tão cheio de si que vai continuar a acatar, e aterrorizar todo mundo com mais vontade ainda. Não é com você ficando desse jeito que vai dar jeito na situação. E essa guerra não é só sua. É de todos nós!

--Mas está difícil, Gui. Daqui a pouco ela vai me olhar com raiva. Vai me odiar!

--Não, vai não. Ela vai te olhar como olha um filho. Vai ser sempre assim Harry. Olha, você nunca soube o que é ter mãe, e elas sempre reclamam, sempre. Reclamam por que você comeu demais e ficou com dor de estomago, e reclamam por que não comeu e está com dor de estomago. Ela sempre vai achar alguma coisa para reclamar, chamar atenção, ou sei lá mais o que. Todas as mães são assim. Elas te curam de um ferimento reclamando por que você se machucou, mas te cuida com amor. Mãe, é tudo igual, só muda de endereço.

Harry achou graça das comparações que Gui fez.

--Não sei nada sobre isso Gui. Minha tia só soube gritar comigo a vida inteira.

--E minha mãe vai continuar a gritar com você a vida inteira, por um simples motivo, por que ela gosta de você e te quer bem. Vem... Vamos voltar para a sala. Não demora muito você vai ter a prova viva de tudo que te falei.

Harry, meio resistente, meio encabulado seguiu Gui para a sala e pegou o assunto no meio...

--Como Quim está? – Perguntava Molly para Moody.

--Tem algumas costelas quebradas, mas vai ficar bem. Deverá sair do hospital amanhã. Os medibruxos não o deixaram sair hoje por causa das dores que ainda sente ao respirar.

Molly suspirou.

--Venham... Vamos almoçar. Harry, não quero saber se está ou não com fome, apenas coma. Entendeu mocinho?

Harry e Gui trocaram um olhar.

--Dia onze de novembro devia entrar para nossa história. – Comentou Moody do nada entre uma garfada e outra.

--Porque diz isso, Professor. – Perguntou Neville.

--O dia em que Remo J. Lupin matou Fenrir "Lobo" Greyback, o lobisomem sanguinário. Grande dia!

Remo não achou que era motivo para tanto, mas se manteve calado.

--Estranho ninguém ter comentado ainda. Não saiu nada no jornal. – Disse Hermione, que como de costume lia linha por linha do Profeta Diário sempre que tinha oportunidade.

--E nem vai sair. Voldemort não vai deixar que isso seja ventilado. Seria o mesmo que admitir estar enfraquecendo. – comentou Gui.

--E como ele conseguiu impedir?

--Sumindo com o corpo do lobisomem, claro. – Disse Carlinhos.

--Voldemort não deve estar nada feliz. – Comentou Harry com o olhar perdido. – Será que não estamos abusando da sorte? – Finalizou preocupado.

--Se ele não está feliz, Harry, o problema é dele e não seu ou nosso. Foi ele que começou toda essa maldita guerra que estamos vivendo, então que agüente as conseqüências. – Comentou Arthur sério.

--É, mas pode vir coisa pior por ai, não é? – Disse Molly.

--Bom... Eu me sinto muito bem por ele não estar feliz, mas nós vamos continuar abusando sim. – Disse Remo se pondo em pé.

--Pode se sentar, Lupin. – Mandou Molly. – Nada de ficar em pé; ainda é muito cedo para...

--Só vou ao banheiro Molly. – Respondeu risonho.

--Ah! Hum... Bem...– Desculpe. – Disse sem jeito enrolando a ponta do avental.

--O Harry, você pode me explicar duas coisinhas? – Perguntou Gina.

--Posso. Que é? – Respondeu sentindo de alguma maneira o que vinha.

--Primeiro. Não estou gostando nada, nada dessa raiva que você demonstra às vezes. Isso pode ser prejudicial. E segundo: que história é essa que se Voldemort tentar invadir sua mente sentirá extrema agonia?

--Bom... Esse tipo de raiva não me será prejudicial por que ela é direcionada. Eu fico com raiva pelas maldades que vejo, isso é normal em qualquer ser humano. E sobre a agonia de Voldemort, é que quando ele me possuiu no Ministério...

--Como é que é? Ele te possuiu? – Perguntou Hermione.

--Foi. Ele tomou meu corpo. Na hora eu quis de verdade morrer, tamanha dor que senti. Mas quando pensei em Sirius, "ele" não conseguiu continuar me possuindo. Sentiu tanta dor que me largou no chão. Nunca senti um alivio tão grande.

--Quando você pensou em Sirius? Como assim? – Quis saber Neville.

--É que Sirius tinha morrido há poucos minutos e eu não queria aceitar o fato, então pensei com alegria que iria vê-lo novamente. Como esse pensamento Voldemort não conseguiu ficar dentro do meu corpo, pois eu mostrei amor, um sentimento que ele não tolera. Por isso o Professor Dumbledore costumava dizer que eu tenho a arma. Só não sei como é que vou usá-la...

--E por que você não nos contou isso antes, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione.

--Não sei, acho que me esqueci, já foi difícil o bastante lhes contar sobre a profecia.

A manhã do dia seguinte não foi igual a nenhuma outra manhã. O Profeta Diário trazia outra notícia bombástica, mas dessa vez causou contentamento para uma boa parte dos jovens bruxos. Hermione deu um gritinho:

--Gina, escute está notícia é para você. – Falou com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

"_MINISTRO DA MAGIA COMUNICA A TODA COMUNIDADE MÁGICA QUE ESTANDO PREOCUPADO COM AS ÚLTIMAS NOTÍCIAS E VISANDO PROPORCIONAR MAIOR SEGURANÇA AOS JOVENS BRUXOS, DECRETA A MAIORIDADE PARA BRUXOS QUE JÁ TIVEREM COMPLETADO 16 ANOS E UM TERÇO_."

Hermione corria em volta da mesa balançando o jornal bem alto para não deixar que Gina lesse a notícia. Gina por sua vez, corria atrás de Hermione tentando alcançá-la.

--Me da Mione, me deixa ler. – Gritava excitada atrás da amiga.

Gina não cabia em si de contentamento, pulava no mesmo lugar quando finalmente conseguiu tirar das mãos de Hermione o abençoado jornal.

--Que? Dezesseis anos e um terço? Sou maior de idade, sou maior de idade. - Abraçou-se com Harry comemorando a novidade.

--Que confusão é essa. – Perguntou Carlinhos que entrou na cozinha com cara de sono.

--Sou maior de idade. Sou maior de idade. – Repetia Gina eufórica.

--Que negócio é esse de já ser adulta antes do tempo?

Recebeu como sempre as explicações de Hermione e só para provocar a irmã, disse. – Isso está não está certo. Eu tive que esperar até meus dezessete anos. Vou falar com Rufo, ele está insano!

--Larga mão de ser chato. – Disse Gina e se atirou nos braços do irmão, de quem recebeu beijos em ambas bochechas.

--É muito bom já ser adulta. – Disse Molly abraçando com um grande sorriso a filha. – Mas não agora significa que você deverá ter mais responsabilidade que nunca, minha filha.

--Eu sei mamãe. Mas é bom mesmo assim.

E Lupin parado no batente da porta começou a contar uma história.

--Pelas leis mágicas antigas os bruxos atingem a maior idade quando completam 15 anos. Foi instituída a idade de 17 anos para a maior idade por causa das preocupações constantes dos pais em relação a irresponsabilidade que apresentavam quando atingiam 15 anos. Então depois de reuniões muito tensa há 2 séculos, a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, elevou a idade para 17 anos, atendendo assim os anseios dos zelosos pais das comunidades bruxas do mundo inteiro.

--Mas o que aconteceu para a Confederação tomar essa atitude? – Quis saber Harry.

--Ah! Foi a irresponsabilidade; "bichinho" traiçoeiro a irresponsabilidade. Acontece que quando os jovens bruxinhos fazia 15 anos, saiam endoidecidos pelo mundo afora, desvairados e fascinados com a maior idade. Abandonavam suas casas e seus familiares, motivados por serem adultos. Mas o que eles não sabiam era que ser adulto não significava ser independente e nem auto-suficiente. Muitos se deram muito mal, mas muito mal mesmo. Houve muitas mortes. Eles não entendiam que ninguém vive sozinho. Quer se queira quer não, precisamos um do outro para tudo, mesmo nas mais insignificantes coisas. Então, os bruxinhos ficando com a família mais 2 anos alcançariam mais maturidade e responsabilidade. E parece que deu certo. – Finalizou Lupin.

Tonks chegou na Sede com novidades também.

--Você vai gostar de saber Harry, que Stanislau Shunpike foi solto de Askaban, Rufo acabou por acreditar nele.

Harry olhou para Tonks.

--Bom, não foi assim... É que ele resolver interrogá-lo com o veritaserum e descobriu que aquelas lorotas que ele contava era só para fazer farol para os colegas.

--Puxa. Esperto o senhor Ministro não? – Comentou Harry seco, pois já havia insinuado ao Ministro a situação.

* * *

**N/A**

20/01/2007 – 16h45

Beijos para os leitores que preferem ficar no anonimato, e claro, para aqueles que escrevem e que respondo em PVT.

A minha Beta ainda está viajando... Vichiii! Que viagem mais demorada! Então se encontrem erros, me avisem ok?

Quanto ao próximo cap... Bem, espero postá-lo no prazo de sempre.

"A" e "B"

McGonagall


	29. Sossego

**29 – Sossego**

Na noite de domingo depois da agitação por conta das novidades os garotos começaram novamente com os planos de visitarem a mansão dos Riddle. Moody que permaneceu na Sede disse que quer os garotos quisessem ou não, a Ordem ia junto nessa empreitada e ponto final.

--Harry, acho que não vai dar para sair com essa neve toda, caiu uma nevasca essa noite. Você já olhou o jardim? Está branco! Vamos precisar esperar. Vamos congelar se sairmos a temperatura está muito baixa.

--Mas, Hermione, não temos tempo a perder! Temos que prosseguir com essa busca. Eu não agüento mais... Você não entende... – Foi interrompido no meio da frase pela amiga.

--Pára de falar que eu não entendo! Pois eu entendo. Não sou nenhuma tapada.

--Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Desculpa. – Respondeu envergonhado.

--Eu sei. Mas temos que ter responsabilidade, só isso. Apesar de ficarmos em casa não significa que vamos fica parados. Temos outros planos a fazer, como por exemplo: como vamos acabar com a cobra. E isso pode levar muito tempo.

--E o que você sugere que façamos?

--Primeiro ler tudo que pudermos sobre as cobras. E quando digo tudo, eu quero dizer tudo mesmo. Precisamos de livros e mais livros, tantos os bruxos como os trouxas. – Informou Hermione, colocando para trás da orelha uma incomoda mecha de cabelo que cismava em cair na testa.

--E aonde vamos conseguir os livros?

--Em Hogwarts, claro! Onde mais?

E a noite acabou por aí com cada um engolindo uma xícara de chocolate quente e indo dormir.

Na segunda feira pela manhã, Hermione pediu para falar com a professora McGonagall, precisava ir a Hogwarts pegar os livros para investigar os hábitos da cobra. Na verdade ela precisa de livros trouxas também, mas esses ficariam para depois, caso os livros da escola não contivesse o que desejava.

Minerva avisada por Arthur apareceu na Sede no dia seguinte com Carlinhos ajudando a carregar uma boa variedade de livros sobre animais mágicos.

--Achamos melhor trazer todos os volumes que havia na biblioteca de uma vez, ao invés de ficar te esperando na escola, Hermione. Papai me pediu para ajudar Minerva. – Informou Carlinhos. – O tempo está péssimo... Os gramados de Hogwarts estão branquinhos, branquinhos, está bonito. Teve uma nevasca essa noite em Hogwarts.

Atrás dos dois, uma criaturinha olhava para Hermione por entre as pernas de Carlinhos, se mantinha quieta, mas olhava intensamente para a garota.

--Winky! – Exclamou Hermione quando viu o elfo. – Como... Você aqui? Você está bem?

--Ah! Senhorita Hermione, Winky está melhor, bem melhor mesmo, mas devidamente envergonhada de ter tratado a senhorita muito mal, muito mal mesmo. Winky pede sinceras desculpas. – Falou se inclinando numa profunda reverencia. – Agora Winky já trabalha todos os dias e não bebe mais. Definitivamente Winky está bem melhor. Winky gosta de trabalhar, mas não quer receber salário, nem ter folgas, ainda não se rebaixou a tanto. – Disse cheia de orgulho balançando as enormes orelhas.

--Mas por que você esta vestida com essa toalha de chá? Você é livre.

--Winky quer assim e professora Mcgonagall aceitou o pedido de Winky.

--Ta bom, Winky, ficou contente de você esta bem melhor.

--Se um dia senhorita Hermione quiser, Winky ficará feliz em ser seu elfo doméstico. – Finalizou olhando de rabo de olho para professora McGonagall que sinalizava um discreto sorriso observando o oferecimento da elfo.

--É, pode ser. Mas você terá que suas roupas Winky, nada de toalha de chá. Mas, isso é um assunto para muito, muito mais tarde.

--Winki fará o que a senhorita Hermione desejar. – Respondeu a elfo se inclinando até o chão.

--Bom... Vamos começar a ler e descobri como se comporta uma cobra. Não acredito que haja muito mistério, afinal é apenas um ofídio. – Falou Hermione sentando-se numa poltrona com um grosso livro nas mãos.

--Não se esqueça que ela pertence ao Lord das Trevas, Hermione e a partir daí podemos esperar incontáveis surpresas. – Observou Carlinhos prudentemente. – Nunca se esqueça "Vigilância Constante". – Disse numa perfeita imitação de Moody o que arrancou risos de todos.

--Aqui na sala? Nem pensar! Vamos tropeçar nos livros. Podem se alojar em outro lugar. – Reclamou Molly já recolhendo do chão vários livros espalhados.

--Venham... Podem fazer o que quiserem aqui dentro. – Indicou Gui abrindo a porta da sala de reuniões e conjurando pequenas mesas e confortáveis cadeiras para que os garotos ficassem bem acomodados.

Dobby que permanecia na Sede ajudou Winky a levar todos os livros para a sala de reuniões empilhando-os num canto para não atrapalhar a passagem de ninguém.

--Harry... Harry... Vem ver uma coisa. Corre aqui na cozinha. – Chamou a senhora Weasley.

Harry saiu correndo da sala de reuniões e entrou na cozinha esbaforido, preocupado com o chamado, mas parou de sofre na porta da cozinha com todos os amigos colados nas suas costas.

Encarrapitada na guarda da cadeira estava sua coruja branca acompanhada de mais três. Dois filhotes malhados de olhos cor de âmbar como os da mãe e um grande macho marrom que tinha os olhos muito pretos e furiosos.

--Edwiges... Você voltou?! - Falou chegando perto dela e alisando suas lindas penas. – E trouxe seus bebezinhos! Você se incomoda se eu pegar os filhotinhos? – E estendeu as mãos. Cada um deles subir na mão oferecida pelo garoto sem medo, dando-lhes delicadas bicadinhas. Mas não conseguiu acariciar o grande macho que, arisco abriu as imensas asas e saiu pela janela que a senhora Weasley deixará aberta.

--Ele vai voltar. Eles formam um casal e vão estar juntos até que um dos dois morra. É a natureza deles. Tome... Dê para eles esses petiscos, vão gostar. – E passou para o garoto um punhado de nozes moídas que os filhotes comeram na palma de sua mão.

Harry ficou feliz com a volta de sua coruja, as meninas encantadas com os filhotinhos. Cada uma delas pegando um deles da mão de Harry, acarinhavam as penas macias admiradas como eles eram mansos.

--Você não vai dar nomes a eles Harry? – Perguntou Gina encostando o delicado bichinho no rosto.

--Escolham vocês nomes para eles. Eles são seus. – Disse dando um beijo na namorada e sorrindo para a amiga.

Ambas se penduraram no pescoço do garoto que precisou dar uns passos para trás para não cair sentado no chão, beijaram-lhe o rosto e agradeciam felizes por terem ganhado os lindos bichinhos.

--Que nomes vamos dar? – Perguntou Gina a Hermione.

--Ah! Mas já sei como a minha vai se chamar. Será Cliodna. Umas das três irmãs com curavam com as pessoas doentes com o canto. – Respondeu para a amiga.

--Que bonito! – Comentou a senhora Weasley. – Gostei muito da sua escolha. – E a sua filha?

--Gosto de Dilys. Antiga e renomada diretora de Hogwarts que tem quadro em vários lugares, inclusive em St. Mungus, pois era medibruxa também.

--Bela homenagem. Também gostei. Vocês duas sem dúvida têm bastante conhecimento da história do Mundo Bruxo. Fico feliz por isso.

--Acho que Edwiges não se incomodou por eu dar os filhotinhos, pois é ela apenas piscou. – Comentou Harry que ficará na cozinha oferecendo nozes para a coruja mãe agora pousada feliz em seu ombro, aceitava deliciada as guloseimas.

--Ela sente que os filhotes serão bem tratados. Terão que comprar gaiolas para eles.

--Vamos ter que ir ao Beco Diagonal então. – Emendou Harry feliz só em pensar na idéia de poder sair de casa um pouco.

--É, parece que sim. Mas não vão sozinhos. Esperem Lupin ficar melhor ou então peçam para Gui ou Carlinhos irem com vocês. Não é por que a comunidade está mais calma que já podem sair sozinhos, nada disso. Só irão se forem acompanhados. Enquanto isso acomodem os filhotes na gaiola de Edwiges mesmo.

--Vocês não podiam dar outros nomes para os filhotes? Até parece que estamos dentro de uma aula de História da Magia. – Reclamou Rony apenas para perturbar Hermione.

Mas a garota não entendeu como apenas uma brincadeira e respondeu de forma mais séria possível.

--Senhor Ronald Weasley, o senhor sabe o porquê de estudarmos história?

--Só sei que não serve para nada.

--Serve para aprendermos a não nos matarmos. É para isso que serve a história; conhecermos os usos e costumes antigos e aceitar que cada qual tem suas particularidades, e principalmente para aceitarmos o outro como ele é, e não julgarmos os outros por nós mesmos.

--Bem que o professor Binns poderia ter explicado o objetivo da matéria dessa forma. – Disse Neville que como sempre prestava atenção em tudo que Mione dizia.

O mês de novembro terminou com tempo frio e fechado e a entrada de dezembro não foi diferente. O frio estava cada vez mais intenso e nevava freqüentemente, com isso não foi possível irem ao Beco Diagonal tão depressa como queriam. Molly não os deixou sair por causa da baixa temperatura por mais que insistissem.

--Crianças... Chamou Lupin. - Vamos ao Beco Diagonal. Agasalhem-se bem, pois embora hoje não esteja nevando o tempo está bem frio. – O ex-professor que tinha se tornado o acompanhante oficial deles nas visitas ao Beco.

Viajaram via pó de flu direto ao Caldeirão Furado. Tom estava um pouco mais atarefado, não que tivesse muitos fregueses, mas por que se dedicava a atender bem os que lá estavam.

--Seis cervejas amanteigadas, por favor, Tom. – Pediu Lupin enquanto os garotos se acomodavam em volta de uma das mesas.

--Uau... Tava com saudades disso. – Comentou Rony com o braço apoiado nos ombros de Hermione.

--É. Essas coisas fazem falta. – Completou Harry abraçado a Gina.

--Tudo vai voltar ao normal, Harry. Não fique tão preocupado. Vamos aproveitar o dia, está bem? – Disse Lupin. – Lupin sempre procura levantar o moral dos garotos mesmo tendo sérias dúvidas quanto ao futuro.

--Bom... Tenho algumas coisas para fazer, mas não quero que ninguém vá comigo. – Disse Harry que tinha em mente comprar os presentes para os amigos.

--O que você quer fazer sozinho Harry?

--O Natal está próximo Remo, e quero comprar alguns presentes, mas quero fazer as comprar sozinho.

--Sinto muito Harry, precisamos ficar todos juntos apesar da calmaria atual. Vamos todos juntos a todos os lugares. Nada de zanzar por ai sozinho.

E assim passou-se à tarde com todos aproveitando para fazer as compras de Natal. Visitaram cada loja onde podiam encontrar presentes originais, apenas lembranças para mostrar o carinho que sentiam uns pelos outros. Cada um deles escondia com o corpo o que escolhia, não dando chance para que vissem o que comprava. Se bem que não havia necessidade de tanto cuidado, pois cada um deles estava mais preocupado com suas compras e não nas que os amigos faziam.

Voltaram para a Sede carregados de coloridos pacotes de todos os tamanhos. Gina e Hermione carregavam as novas gaiolas para as corujinhas que ganharam de presente. Na verdade, Harry não comprou presentes para elas, pois ambas já o haviam avisado claramente que os filhotes eram os presentes de natal, e não admitiram retaliações.

--Não, Harry. Nada de presentes. Você já me deu Dilys e estou muito feliz com ela.

--Mas Gina... – Tentou ainda argumentar com a namorada sem sucesso. – Quero comprar para você algo especial.

--Nada de mas... – Finalizou beijando o namorado.

Logo seria Natal e com ele a saudade de Hogwarts se tornava mais presente em cada um dos garotos. Harry, especialmente sentia muita saudade, o castelo para ele era a casa que nunca teve.

Minerva McGonagall estava sentada na cozinha confabulando em voz baixa com Alastor, Arthur, Gui e Carlinhos.

-- ...pois então, acredito que a escola esteja realmente segura agora que o maldito armário sumidouro foi definitivamente destruído, então gostaria de fazer um jantar de Natal lá. Estava pensando em convidar as famílias dos alunos, quem sabe não seria uma boa coisa a se fazer? Podemos convidar o Senhor Ministro também e talvez ele conferindo que a escola está segura, concorde em dar permissão para sua abertura no novo período letivo. Que vocês acham?

--Acho que pode ser arriscado. Mas pensando por outro lado, arriscar abrir a escola agora ou depois, os perigos são os mesmo. Se tiver que acontecer um ataque vai acontecer a qualquer tempo. Se as famílias dos alunos concordarem em ir, estaremos em um bom número se ocorrer qualquer tentativa de invasão. Grande parte dos pais dos alunos está participando dos cursos que Rufo finalmente aprovou e estão bem preparados. É, acho que podemos tentar fazer uma reunião dessas. Os garotos vão ficar animados. Dumbledore não abriria mão da comemoração. Era o feriado que mais gostava.

--Ótimo! – Exclamou Minerva juntando as mãos. – Então vou começar a escrever os convites hoje mesmo e enviá-los amanhã. – E saiu da cozinha apresada para voltar para Hogwarts.

A idéia foi guardada no mais absoluto silêncio para não causar expectativas vãs nos garotos que já estavam sofrendo um involuntário confinamento por causa da guerra e atualmente por causa do tempo ruim.

18 de dezembro.

Minerva toda animada entrou na Sede dias depois da troca de idéias, contando que muitas das famílias dos alunos confirmaram presença e informaram que estariam no castelo três dias antes do Natal.

A notícia de que passariam o Natal em Hogwarts caiu como uma bomba de chocolate entre os garotos. Uma balbúrdia se instalou imediatamente, com risos altos e planos sem cabeça, tal a alegria com que receberam a novidade.

--Então porque não vamos para lá hoje mesmo, faltam poucos dias para o Natal? – Sugeriu Harry mais que eufórico.

--Que você acha Alastor? Será que podemos ir? – Perguntou Arthur.

--Bem, faltam apenas alguns dias para o feriado. Não vejo nenhum problema em ficarmos por lá uma semana ou três dias é a mesma coisa. Sim, podemos ir ainda hoje. Vão meninos... Vão se arrumar, mas, por favor, não há necessidade em levar os malões. Levem apenas o que vão usar durante uma semana, esta bem? Vou preparar a chave do portal.

--Temos que levar os livros para... – Começou Hermione, mas foi literalmente cortada por Gina.

--Não, Mione. Estamos em férias. Vamos, amiga, vamos arrumar nossas coisas, os livros não vão fugir. – E saiu empurrando uma indignada Hermione pelas costas em direção ao quarto.

--Mas... Mas... – Ainda tentou argumentar sem sucesso.

Harry se dirigia ao quarto com os amigos, mas parou para ver o que Lupin fazia na porta de entrada da Sede. Ele movia a varinha em grandes movimentos circulares e murmurava um encantamento. Notando que Harry o observava só deu uma piscadela, porém não explicou nada. Recebeu do garoto um olhar carrancudo.

Chegaram a Hogwarts no final da tarde sendo acolhidos por Hagrid no portão de entrada.

--Ah! Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville! Que bom ver vocês meninos! Senti falta de todos. Isso aqui é muito chato sem os alunos, sabe, e sem a visita de vocês é mais chato ainda. – Disse Hagrid distribuindo apertados abraços nos amigos.

--Muita calma comigo Hagrid. Não sou tão forte quanto os demais. – Pediu Molly já sabendo dos abraços de quebra costelas que o grandalhão distribua nos que lhes eram caros.

--A senhora é que pensa que não é forte. Mas é muito forte... Venham... Professora McGonagall já está esperando. O salão principal ta lindo, precisam ver. Caprichei mais que os outros anos. Ah! Os Lovegood já chegaram, resolveram vir antes também, estão tomando chá e conversando com a professora e com outros professores que vieram passar o Natal aqui também. O Castelo vai ficar cheio de novo... – Contou feliz da vida.

Neville não esperou mais. Correu para encontrar a namorada, pois fazia mais de um mês que não se viam.

--Que bom que vocês chegaram. – Disse Minerva recebendo os amigos da Ordem com enorme satisfação. – Temos outras famílias que chegaram hoje também. Ah! Como é bom ver esse castelo habitado novamente. Como é bom! – Ela exibia um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

E de fato outras famílias chegaram os Finnigan, os Thomas, os Johnson, os Creevy, da Grifinória, os Chang, os Chambey, os Carmchael da Corvinal, os Branstone, os Macmilan e até os Diggory da Lufa-Lufa, aceitaram o convite, apesar de... Isso só para citar alguns.

A euforia do encontro com os amigos foi grande, estavam separados a mais de quatro meses e não se esquece uma amizade de seis longos anos convivendo sob o mesmo teto.

--Minerva, eu vou buscar aquela pessoa se você não se importa, já volto.

--Está certo Alastor, mas não se demore, sim, está quase na hora do jantar.

--O senhor vai buscar quem? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

O professor só lhe deu um sorriso misterioso enquanto saia do grande salão.

Depois de pouco mais de meia hora, Moddy retornou trazendo consigo Arabela Figg, que sendo um aborto não conseguia se locomover magicamente.

--Senhora Figg! A senhora aqui! É bom vê-la novamente. – Cumprimentou Harry realmente feliz em ver a velha senhora que cuidara dele desde pequeno quando os Dursley se recusavam a levá-lo em passeios e viagens.

--Ola Harry, é muito bom te ver também. Você me parece bem. – Respondeu simpática, e dando-lhe um abraço pela primeira vez na vida. – Desculpe-me Harry se fui muito chata com você quanto ficava na minha casa, mas não podia ser diferente, sabe, instruções de Dumbledore. Se os Dursley desconfiasse que você se divertisse lá, não deixariam mais que eu tomasse conta de você. São os trouxas mais trouxas que já vi! – Harry sorriu.

--Está tudo bem senhora Figg.

--Sabe... Não vou mais voltar para aquela horrível vida trouxa. Agora vou viver aqui no castelo e ajudar Minerva no que for possível. – Disse feliz. – Acho que ainda sirvo para alguma coisa. Posso não fazer mágica, mas sei fazer muitas outras coisas e ler algumas receitas. Argo Filch foi embora pelo que sei, então posso ser de um bocado de ajuda para Minerva.

--Isso é muito bom. – Comentou Harry.

Desde que Harry ficara sabendo que ela também pertencia a comunidade bruxa, mesmo sendo um aborto, desenvolveu por ela um carinho especial. Ela era bem legal na verdade, e não aquela velha chata que cuidava dele. Ela circulava agora entre os presentes distribuindo sorrisos e calorosos abraços. Era bem conhecida, e não uma João Ninguém como o garoto imaginará.

McGonagall dividiu as famílias pelas casas, porém não houve jeito em deixar os casais juntos, foram divididos nos dormitórios femininos e masculinos. Os banheiros dos monitores foram liberados para que todos tivessem maior comodidade. O clima era bastante festivo e a comida mais saborosa que nunca, o que fez a alegria de Rony. Os elfos se esmeravam em preparar os mais variados pratos para o contentamento de todos. O castelo todo estava bem iluminado e aquecido, todos os archotes e lareiras estavam acesos emprestando ao castelo um ar confortavelmente acolhedor.

Os fanáticos por quadribol, no dia seguinte à chegada, como não podia deixar de ser, se organizaram para uma deliciosa partida tendo como narrador Lino Jordan, fanático roxo pelo jogo e pela Grifinória. Dessa vez, Minerva McGonagall não lhe chamou atenção nenhuma vez sequer. Nas arquibancadas, apesar do frio que fazia, todas as famílias acompanhavam a partida com os olhos grudados nas peripécias que os garotos aprontavam a 15 metros de altura. Graças a Merlin a partida terminou empatada, causando grandes gargalhadas nos presentes.

--Vocês perderam o jeito. – Gozou Lupin. – Só uns meses sem treino e perderam a prática.

Um insignificante brilho apareceu na orla da Floresta Proibida chamando a atenção de Arthur que alertou Moody.

--Que é aquilo? Alastor, veja lá na orla da floresta. – Disse Arthur apontando para o local.

--Mas até aqui! Como será que esse intruso conseguiu entrar? Vou lá ver de uma vez por todas de quem é essa pessoa e o que ela quer.

Desceu as arquibancadas com a maior dificuldade por causa de sua perna de pau e em passos apressados se dirigiu até onde o estranho vestido de preto estava parado. Ele estava a uns cinqüenta metros da pessoa, quando um ínfimo raio vermelho passou muito rente a Moody e espantou o estranho. Moody olhou para todos os lados e bufou de raiva. "Mas que droga!". – Reclamou para si mesmo.

--E ai Moody, conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa? – Perguntou Lupin ansioso.

--Não, ele desapareceu. Uma faísca vermelha partiu não sei de onde e quando olhei de volta o cara havia evaporado.

Depois da partida quando todos já estavam limpos se dirigiram para o salão principal, que estava mobiliado de forma diferente. Havia apenas duas das grandes e compridas mesas, no restante do espaço foram espalhados confortáveis poltronas e sofás com mesinhas ao lado para apoio dos copos e pratinhos cheios de guloseimas. Ali era o lugar para que todos se reunissem com o intuito de travarem e firmarem mais ainda os laços de amizade que os unia.

Disfarçadamente Lupin se levantou e se dirigiu para a saída do castelo. Chamou Hagrid que vinha entrando pelo longo corredor com suas enormes passadas.

--Venha comigo Hagrid, tenho que fazer uma coisa e posso precisar de sua ajuda.

--Claro professor. Aonde o senhor quer ir?

--Na Floresta Proibida Hagrid. Na floreta. Venha e sem perguntas, por favor.

Quando já na floresta, pediu que Hagrid chamasse os Centauros. Agouro, atendendo ao pedido do guardião das chaves de Hogwarts, chegou de muito mal-humor e foi logo perguntando agressivo:

--Que quer humano?

Calmamente e com polidez Lupin explicou o que vinha acontecendo na comunidade bruxa desde a trágica morte de Alvo Dumbledore, da invasão dos comensais da morte no final do ano letivo, dos ataques que tinham sofrido, dos lobisomens, das fugas dos presos de Askaban. E do quanto os integrantes da comunidade bruxa precisavam unir forçar. Não escondeu nada do Centauro.

--Estou pedindo que vocês se juntem a nós. Precisamos estar preparados para o encontro final entre Harry Potter e o Lord das Trevas, não sabemos quando vai acontecer, mas é melhor estarmos juntos com toda ajuda possível. O Lord das Trevas tem os dementadores e alguns lobisomens do lado deles, é melhor nos unimos e ficarmos prevenidos. Não peço que vocês me dêem a resposta agora, mas pelo menos analisem a possibilidade de se unirem a nós, depois me respondam. Pode ser?

--Vamos pensar. – Foram as duas únicas palavras que Agouro deu enquanto virava o imenso traseiro para o professor.

--Agora outra coisa. Se esconda Hagrid. Não quero que ele te veja.

Hagrid não questionou, apenas olhou com dúvida para Lupin e se agachou detrás de uma enorme rocha que havia a poucos metros de onde professor estava parado.

Lupin deu um assovio muito alto e ardido e sentou-se no chão para esperar. Esperou por longos minutos. Ao seu lado apareceu uma criatura realmente repugnante.

--Muito bem, Pedro. Assim que eu gosto. Avisou alguém que vinha até aqui?

--Não Remo. Cheguei ainda há pouco. Não vão notar minha ausência se eu não me demorar muito.

--Bom... Quero saber o que seu asqueroso Mestre está planejando agora.

--Nada. Ele mandou que ficássemos quietos depois da invasão de Azkaban. Ele tem estado reunido com Lucius, Nott e MacNain. Não sei o que estão planejando, mas por esses dias acho não faremos nada, é tudo que sei. Ele não me chama para as reuniões. Sei que tem perguntado por que Aleto não conseguiu fugir de Alkaban mesmo já estando fora da cela. Depois que Bellatriz foi presa ele está mais nervoso que nunca e não quer que nada de errado. E está bem desconfiado de mim.

--Mas eu quero saber o que estão fazendo entendeu. De um jeito de descobrir e me avise.

--Não vai dar Remo. Você sabe que não posso.

--Isso Pedro é problema seu, dê um jeito. Você fará tudo que eu mandar entendeu. Vá. Não preciso mais de você por hora.

Pedro virou as costas para o antigo amigo se transformou e desapareceu dentro da Floresta Proibida. Quando o rato já estava a uma boa distância Lupin chamou Hagrid.

--Vamos... Vamos voltar para junto dos outros antes que dêem pela minha falta. Vai ser difícil inventar uma história convincente.

--Hum... Professor, como esse rato asqueroso conseguiu entrar na propriedade? Que eu saiba as proteções...

--Hagrid, é que as proteções não impedem os animagos de entrar onde queiram. Foi assim com Sirius quando fugiu da prisão e veio para cá, e com aquela repórter enxerida descobriu quem você é e sobre sua família.

--Puxa... – Foi só o que respondeu o meio gigante.  
Enquanto esteve fora, os visitantes da escola ficaram todos reunidos como uma grande família no salão principal. Os garotos se divertindo jogando partidas de xadrez, snap explosivo, as mulheres mostrando fotografias das famílias e falando sobre novas receitas e os homens discutiam as últimas novidades da comunidade bruxa. Em fim, gozavam de uma paz que a muito não tinham. Hogwarts transpirava harmonia.

--Onde esteve Lupin? – Perguntou Alastor que não perdia um detalhe sequer do que acontecia ao seu redor.

--Ah! Eu o chamei para dar o fim num bicho-papão que achou de morar embaixo da minha cama professor. – Mentiu Hagrid na maior cara de pau.

--Professor Moody, será que não podemos fazer um clube de duelos para treinamento amanhã à tarde? Sabe como é, treinar numa é demais e agora tem mais gente com quem praticarmos. – Pediu Harry.

--É. Seria muito bom.

--Também acho, ainda mais que você-sabe-quem é como lagartixa. – Opinou Luna que ouvira o pedido do amigo.

--Como assim, Luna? – Quis saber Lupin.

--É que ele parece ter sete vidas, igual a uma lagartixa. – Respondeu Luna com se comentasse a cor das estrelas.

--Não, Luna, é como gato. – Completou Harry sério com a comparação da amiga. "Ela ta certa" – pensou.

--É. Acho que é isso mesmo. – Disse distraída.

--Sete vidas? O que quer dizer isso? – Perguntou Arthur que adorava as histórias trouxas.

--É um ditado trouxa. – Explicou Hermione. – Mas, não é verdade. Dizem isso porque o gato é muito esperto, ágil e resistente, e quase sempre se dá bem, em caso de acidente. Por isso que existe a lenda de ele ter sete vidas.

Tanto Harry como os demais integrantes de Ordem ficaram olhando para Luna. Era a mais pura verdade o que ela sem quer falara. Ta certo que ela errara o animal em referência, mas realmente Lord Voldemort era como gato, ele havia feito "sete vidas" para garantir sua imortalidade.

No dia seguinte, na parte da tarde todos participaram do clube de duelos. Moody fez pé firme para que todas as mães de família também participassem. McGonagall, junto com Hermione e Gina ficaram encarregadas de passar os novos feitiços a todas, menos as novas maldições. Estas seriam ensinadas mais tarde aos homens e depois para as mulheres. As novas maldições tinham que ser lançadas com cuidado e era necessária muita concentração para utilizá-la. Alastor decidiu que escolheria a dedo a quem ensinar. Além do mais não era indicado que muitos soubessem das maldições, pois Voldemort não podia nem desconfiar delas.

Hermione ficou impressionada com a segurança que Luna mostrava. Aprendeu a dominar as novas formas de feitiços mais rápido que todas as outras presentes e ainda ajudou a mãe de uma colega da Corvinal a segurar a varinha com mais firmeza para melhorar a pontaria. Ta certo que ela era meio avoada, mas estava mostrando uma maturidade própria que uma garota de dezesseis anos. Mas continuava a guardar a varinha enfiada atrás da orelha, a ler o Pasquim de ponta cabeça, e reclamava que nunca conseguia desvendar o enigma escondido na charada das runas. Agora usava nas orelhas um brinco de couve-flor rosa-choque. Essa era a Luna, a amiga que deu duro junto com todos na invasão há dois anos no Ministério. Sua principal característica: ela era realmente fiel.

--Engraçado. – Comentou a mãe de Angelina. – Não veio ninguém da Sonserina.

--E eles não fazem falta, não é mesmo? – Respondeu Luna com o olhar perdido. – Quanto mais longe, melhor para nossa saúde.

--Como assim? – Quis saber a mãe de Angelina.

--Eles são muito encrenqueiros e isso faz mal para a saúde.

Todas trocaram um olhar admirado. Era a mais pura verdade, encrenca fazia mal para saúde. Apesar da observação ser verdadeira ninguém mais comentou nada. Porém nem todos integrantes da Sonserina eram assim, mas...

Em menos de dois dias Luna havia verbalizado duas verdades irrefutáveis.

Dois dias antes do Natal, Harry desceu das escadas do dormitório correndo empurrou as costas do quadro da Mulher Gorda e voou escada acima para a sala da diretora. Bateu.

--Posso entrar professora?

--Senhor Potter? Que faz aqui tão cedo? Já sei... Quer ver se consegue conversar com Alvo? – Adivinhou com um sorriso discreto.

--É, professora. É isso mesmo.

--Sinto muito Harry, desde aquela tarde ele está assim, ressonando, e em muitas ocasiões nem no quadro permanece. Acho que ele nos abandonou. – Comentou deixando transparecer um pouco de mágoa na voz.

Harry olhou para o quadro e suspirou frustrado... Fazer o quê? Antes de voltar para o salão comunal resolveu dar uma passadinha na Sala Precisa para matar a saudades. Enquanto caminhava pelas extensas escadarias pensava na vida que levava na Sede. "Quando tudo isso vai acabar?". Pensava. "A Sede. A Sede. A Sede. Mas por que estou pensando tanto na Sede?". Quando percebeu já estava de frente para uma porta muito diferente da porta que sempre se abria para a sala de treinamento da AD. Empurrou a porta com cuidado usando a varinha, mas não entrou, ficou parado estático olhando para dentro dela. Depois de seis anos vivendo no mundo mágico aprenderá que não deveria ceder a todas as vontades, elas poderiam levá-lo a lugares mais variados e perigosos possíveis.

"Não pode ser!" – Falou alto, ficou parado uns instantes olhando pela porta aberta, indeciso se entrava ou não. A prudência venceu. Voltou correndo para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

--Venham, venham comigo agora. Venham andem. – Chamava excitado os amigos.

--O que foi Harry. – Perguntou Arthur. – Por que essa agonia toda?

--Vocês vão ver. Venham logo. Não vão acreditar. – O garoto se mostrava muito surpreso. – Eu ainda não consigo acreditar.

Os amigos não questionaram mais, saíram correndo atrás de Harry para ver o que tinha deixado tão agitado.

--Estamos indo à sala precisa Harry? – Perguntou Gina que corria de mãos dadas com ele.

--Não sei dizer.

--Em que você estava pensando Harry? – Perguntou objetiva.

--Pensava na Sede. Não sei por que, mas ela não sai da minha mente. Daí dei de frente com a porta.

E Harry começou a mentalizar novamente "A Sede. A Sede. A Sede", e repentinamente a mesma porta surgiu do nada na frente de todos. Era uma porta de madeira vermelho escuro, talhada em alto relevo com frisos dourados; diferente de todas as portas que existiam em Hogwarts, porém muito bonita. Parecia uma porta de entrada de uma residência.

Moody chegou com seu toc toc em companhia de Lupin se juntando ao grupo parado frente à porta.

--Não abram. Deixem-me verificar antes de qualquer coisa.

Com cuidado redobrado apontou a varinha para a porta que se abriu sozinha. A visão da porta aberta deixou todos pasmos.

--Mas essa é a nossa sala de reunião da Sede! – Exclamou Rony que afoito entrou, Hermione tentou segurá-lo, mas não alcançou seu braço a tempo de impedi-lo de entrar na sala.

--Isso é muito estranho. – Dizia Harry agora preocupado. – Será que o professor Dumbledore planejou isso?

--Calma. Vamos ver do que se trata.

Moody entrou na sala. Rony estava conferindo os livros que Winky e Dobby haviam arrumado cuidadosamente perto da parede. Alastor reparou na porta que ficava à direita daquela por onde entrou, abriu-a, estava parado exatamente na porta da sala de estar da Sede.

--Estou na Sede. – Contou em voz alta. – Isto tudo está me parecendo uma da passagem secreta que pode ligar a escola à residência de Dumbledore. Mas se isso é possível ou não eu realmente não sei. Vou ter que fazer um teste. Vocês fiquem aqui e não entrem na sala até que eu volte. – Avisou puxando Rony pelas costas das vestes para fora da sala e fechando-a porta atrás de si. A porta sumiu.

--E aonde você vai? – Perguntou Lupin.

--Vou voltar para a Sede e tentar por lá chegar até aqui. Se der certo então não corremos perigo. Vou com pó de flu, é mais rápido do que caminhar até os portões de entrada da propriedade.

Não bateu chegando à diretoria, apenas entrou assustando Minerva que compenetrada, conversava com a professora Sprout e senhora Figg sobre as providencias que seriam tomadas para a noite de Natal.

--O que aconteceu Alastor, você está branco como um floco de neve!

--Depois Minerva. Por enquanto vá ao encontro dos outro no corredor da sala precisa, eles te colocaram a par da recente descoberta.

Apanhou um punhadinho de pó jogou na lareira e entrou nas chamas verdes vivas dizendo – A Sede.

Caminhou apressado até a sala de reunião, porém não havia porta nenhuma onde minutos antes estivera. Apalpou a parede. "Mas a porta de Hogwarts estava bem aqui". – Pensava concentrado. - E pensando na porta de Hogwarts continuou a apalpar a parede, quando se viu caído de borco no chão aos pés de Lupin.

--Eu estava na Sede. – Explicou enquanto era ajudado por Arthur e Remo a se por em pé.

--Uauuu! Temos uma passagem direta entre Hogwarts e a Sede.

--O que significa isso Alastor? – Perguntou Mcgonagall que caminhava a passos lentos para encontrar os amigos.

--Minerva, venha comigo que você vai entender sem que precisemos te contar nada.

--Sempre me perguntei como é Dumbledore conseguia ir e vir para Hogwarts com tanta rapidez. – Foi só o que Minerva comentou.

Depois da descoberta do "Portal" como foi apelida a ligação entre os dois locais os garotos estavam nas nuvens, sorriam sem parar e entravam e saiam da Sede para Hogwarts. Para Harry particularmente não poderia ter acontecido nada de mais emocionante naquele Natal. Poder ir e vir da escola a qualquer hora era simplesmente espetacular.

--Professora McGonagall, eu posso vir para cá a qualquer hora? A senhora sabe, a escola para mim é minha verdadeira casa.

--Pode Harry, claro que pode, mas não quero que faça isso às escondidas, está bem?

--Certo. – Respondeu risonho. – Hã... Professora, eu ainda estou sendo vigiado?

--Vigiado não, Potter, protegido seria a palavra mais adequada. Sim, está, é necessário, e você sabe muito bem o por quê?

Harry não respondeu, apenas aceitou o fato como deveria aceitar na atual circunstância – normalmente.

O dia de Natal chegou mais branco que nunca, o gramado de Hogwarts estava coberto com uma espessa camada de neve fresca, sinal claro que havia nevado a noite toda. As únicas marcas que se observava no tapete branco eram as enormes pegadas de Hagrid que ia e vinha de lá pra cá, sempre procurando deixar tudo em ordem para a festa que teriam a noite.

Todos acordaram com pequenas pilhas de presentes aos pés das camas. A melhor hora na opinião dos garotos. Exclamações como: "puxa, que legal", "nossa, não precisava se incomodar", "oba, era mesmo o que eu estava querendo", eram ouvidas em todas as salas comunais ocupadas.

Harry ganhou de Gina uma capa nova tão verde quanto seus olhos e vários e vários beijos escondidos de todos. Sempre que podiam, escapavam sem serem notados para namorarem em paz.

--É bom podermos namorar sozinhos para variar. – Comentava Harry abraçado a Gina.

--É. – Respondeu com simplicidade voltando a corresponder os beijos ardentes que trocava com o amado. – Não temos chance de ficar sozinhos na Sede com aquela quantidade de pessoas entrando e saindo.

--E ainda tem Rony que morre de ciúmes de você. Pensei que ele fosse aceitar com mais normalmente meu namoro com você.

--Ele aceita Harry. Mas detesta quando nos vê trocando nossos beijos. Aliás, ele nunca beija Hermione na nossa frente. Acho que sente vergonha. Você já notou isso?

--Já. – Respondeu voltando a beijar a namorada.

E, ali escondidos de todos namoraram por um bom tempo.

Observaram que Rony e Hermione de repente também desapareciam, voltando com os rostos corados e sorrisos bobos. "Como nós" – cochichou Gina no ouvido dele. É claro que isso não passava despercebido por ninguém, mas ficava por isso mesmo. Poder namorar na Sede era impossível com o movimento de entra e sai, não tinham privacidade, mas agora com o Portal...

Harry comprará para senhora Molly um lindo xale que brilhava com o menor movimento que fazia, o que fez a alegria da simpática senhora.

Neville ganhou dos gêmeos um chapéu que projetava um escudo protetor, o que agradou muito o garoto.

--Legal! Isso vai ser muito útil, poderei me concentrar melhor nos ataques. – Comentou realmente satisfeito.

Ele levou um cutucam tão grande de Fred que ficou massageando as costelas, por um tempo.

--Até o Ministério comprou vários. – Contou Lino para desviar o assunto, mas era verdade.

--Nevelli, quer ser mais discreto seu avoado! – Reclamou Jorge.

--Desculpa.

Rony comprou para Hermione uma correntinha que tinha como pingente uma fadinha em prata, cada vez que a garota sorria do pingente emanava uma luz azulada.

--Bata palmas. – Mandou Rony.

--Que?

--É. Bata palmas.

Hermione bateu palmas e as asinhas da fada vibraram, quanto mais Mione batia palmas mais elas se agitavam; a garota ficou encantada com o mimo. E ela presenteou o namorado com um belo traje a rigor azul noite, com golas decentes, sem rendas esquisitas e uma bela gravata borboleta.

Minerva McGonagall distribuiu para todos, Sapos de Chocolates da Dedosdemel, com um bilhete que dizia:

"Comam os doces, mas deixem pelo menos um para comerem na passagem do dia de Ano Novo. Há uma lenda que diz que se comermos chocolate na passagem do ano, o ano que se inicia será mais doce. É uma lenda trouxa, porem acredito que nos fará muito bem". "Feliz Natal. Minerva McGonagall".

Os alunos que estavam na escola para comemorarem o Natal, passaram o dia todo envolvido numa furiosa guerra de bobas de neve. Quando entraram para se arrumarem para o jantar festivo estavam gelados e ensopados até os ossos, tremiam de frio, mas estavam com as bochechas coradas e olhos brilhantes.

Durante à tarde, outras famílias chegarão de última hora para passarem o feriado no castelo. A desculpa mais freqüente era:

--Ah! Resolvemos vir matar a saudades da escola e rever os amigos. Decidimos de última hora, sabe. Por isso não deu tempo de avisar.

O Salão principal estava mais lindo que nunca. Durante à tarde as senhoras presentes ajudaram a dar um toque mais festivo na decoração que Hagrid já havia feito. Com isso o salão principal ficou mais aconchegante ainda. As velas, que ficavam suspensas no ar, foram enfeitadas com pequeninas estrelas brilhantes o que dava ao salão um aspecto cintilante.

Quando Hagrid viu o complemento da decoração original, comentou que nunca havia pensado nisso, senão já teria feito isso nos natais passados, pois tinha ficado muito lindo.

Na hora do jantar os convidados não podiam estar mais chiques. Exibiam vestes a rigor coloridas e alegres. As senhoras, que dispensaram os tradicionais chapéus, traziam nos cabelos lindos arranjos de flores e se cumprimentavam com calorosos abraços e beijos. As palmadinhas nas costas dos honoráveis bruxos também não faltaram.

Minerva McGonagall antes de iniciar o jantar festivo agradeceu emocionada a disposição de todos em comemorarem no Natal no castelo.

--"O castelo sem a presença de vocês não é nada, é só uma enorme construção velha de pedra fria que não respira, sem vida. Espero de coração que no próximo período letivo estejamos aqui saboreando um delicioso banquete de abertura com todos os alunos presentes. Umas das atividades que já estou programando é que reuniremos as famílias na noite das Bruxas. Somos e seremos sempre uma grande família." Finalizou com as feições contorcidas pela emoção.

Lupin pediu a palavra.

--Bom... Não quero me estender. Além de reiterar as palavras amáveis e amigáveis de Minerva eu gostaria de dizer que aconteça o que acontecer somos fortes e muitos e acima de tudo nossa posição é o lado do bem. E não me lembro de uma única vez, desde que o mundo é mundo, em que o bem não tenha vencido o mal. O mal pode tentar persistir, mas ganhar, jamais. Vamos continuar todos juntos e unir nossas forças que não são poucas e vamos lutar por a nossa felicidade. E vamos começar agora. Feliz Natal a todos.

O grande salão estourou em aplausos, assobios, com todos em pé se cumprimentando fraternalmente. Instantaneamente no centro da mesa, grandes travessas com os mais variados tipos de pratos surgiram, arrancando de cada um dos presentes exclamações de prazer.

No meio da festa a comitiva do Ministro chegou espalhando neve na entrada do salão. O olhar de Rufo foi direto para Harry, que abaixou a cabeça resmungando baixinho para Gina:

--Acho bom essa anta não vir falar comigo, não vou me responsabilizar pelas respostas que vou dar.

--Fica calmo. Por enquanto ele está junto com os professores e com a professora McGonagall. Depois inventamos qualquer coisa para evitar que ele chegue até você. Aproveite a festa que está muito legal. – Disse Gina sensatamente e o beijou.

Quim e Tonks, que faziam parte da comitiva, entram calados, distribuíram alguns sorrisos e piscadelas discretas para os amigos mais chegados, e saíram mudos. Eles não queriam e não podiam mostrar envolvimento com nenhum membro que Rufo costumava chamar: "Homens de Dumbledore".

Mas era claro que Rufo não ia perder a oportunidade em ter um minuto com Harry a sós. Estava com tudo esquematizado, assim que terminasse o jantar ele se aproximaria do menino que sobreviveu. "Ele não terá escapatória, o salão está cheio, ele não tem por onde escapar". – Pensava satisfeito. "Vou começar falando do garoto que tanto ele queria que fosse solto".

Depois que as mesas ficaram limpas das sobremesas, Rufo levantou-se como quem não quer nada e cumprimentando um aqui e outro ali, foi caminhando a passos lentos para perto do lugar onde Harry estava sentado junto com os amigos.

Gui, observando tudo da outra extremidade da mesa deu aos gêmeos um sinal de cabeça. Não deu outra, fogos de artifícios que eram usados mais de uma vez, explodiram em todo salão distraindo a atenção de todos. Carlinhos muito calmamente foi até o Ministro e o envolveu numa calorosa conversa sobre a fuga dos Comensais da Morte de Azkaban e ganhou agregados na discussão, o que manteve o Ministro entretido até a hora de retornarem para Londres.

Mais uma vez o propósito de Rufo em conseguir de Harry uma palavrinha, uma fotografia foi por água a baixo. Na volta para Londres ele estava mais amargo que vinagre, respondia as perguntas que lhes eram feitas de má vontade, até se enfezar de vez e pediu para os dois acompanhantes se calassem.

--Será que vocês nunca foram numa festa de Natal? Precisam ficar assim tão excitados e matraqueando o tempo todo? Fiquem de boca fechada, por Merlin! – Ralhou com Quim e Tonks que comentavam a festa em Hogwarts.

Lino, Fred, Jorge, Neville, Harry e Rony, os dois últimos de mãos dadas com as namoradas, subiram para o salão Comunal rindo a beça da cara do Ministro.

--Coitado do Ministro. – Falou Rony rindo muito. – Ele não dar sorte em falar com Harry nem mesmo estando no mesmo salão. Nossa! Esse cara não vai dormir essa noite.

Gui, que vinha logo atrás com Fleur, Carlinhos e os pais estavam se divertindo com as observações dos garotos. Muito intimamente Arthur dava toda razão aos garotos, principalmente para Harry em não querer falar como Ministro, ele era muito chato mesmo.

Os Comensais da Morte libertados receberam tratamento adequado para recuperarem as forças a fim de engrossarem as fileiras da legião das Trevas.

Lord Voldemort estava arquitetando planos em cima de planos para poder por as mãos em cima de Harry. Ele já vira uma pessoa protegida, mas tão protegida como o garoto estava ia alem do que havia pensado. Ele teria que usar cada gota de sua astucia para conseguir seu intento.

Anteriormente ele tivera certeza que, com a morte de Dumbledore alcançaria o que tanto desejava sem dificuldades. Mas a realidade mostrara-se completamente oposta ao imaginado. O cerco de proteção em volta de Harry não tinha brechas e ele tinha certeza que isso era obra de Alastor Moody. Mas pegar o velhote louco estava tão difícil quanto pegar o menino.

--Lucius, agora que você retornou para nossa frente, quero o melhor de você. Fique avisado, não admitirei falhas. As que você já fez são suficientes para que eu acabe com você sem pensar. Eu não perdôo, não esqueço, lembre-se disso. – A ameaça era clara tanto na voz do Lord como no olhar estreito.

--Sim, Mestre, darei o melhor de mim e com certeza teremos posto fim na vida do maldito Harry Potter antes do esperado. Armaremos um plano que ele não terá escapatória. – Vingarei o que fizeram com Bellatriz também, se o senhor me permitir, é claro. – Dizia Lucius respeitoso com o filho calado ao lado olhando para o chão.

--Depois que eu tiver o garoto nas minhas mãos, **vivo**, preste muita atenção, vivo, você poderá fazer o que quiser. – Respondeu o Lord satisfeito com a disposição que o comensal demonstrava.

Todos os Comensais da Morte encontravam-se no suntuoso salão onde o Lord das Trevas costumava ficar para seu uso particular. Sua prepotência o levará a decorar seu salão tal qual Hogwarts era decorada. O mesmo estilo de móveis, tapeçarias nas paredes, armaduras, lareira grande. Porém, era só esse ambiente que apresentava luxo, os outros aposentos eram decrépitos.

--O que vocês estão esperando? Têm trabalho a fazer. Vão. - Berrou.

* * *

11/02/2007 – 15h40 

Meus agradecimentos a todos os leitores - Vocês é que fazem a diferença.

Abraços e beijos

McGonagall


	30. Zoológico e Little Hangleton

**30 – Zoológico e Little Hangleton**

O dia seguinte da festa de Natal estava extraordinariamente tranqüilo em Hogwarts. Os convidados acordaram tarde se espreguiçando da noite bem dormida depois da deliciosa festa e da farta comida.

Harry acordou tão tarde que achou que tivesse perdido a hora do café da manhã. Quando desceu para tomar o café na companhia dos amigos o salão ainda permanecia cheio, todos conversavam animadamente trocando impressões da noite anterior.

--Vamos retornar à Sede logo mais à tarde. – Informou Moody para que todos ficassem preparados para a volta. Depois chacoalhando a cabeça de um lado para o outro disse: - Definitivamente estou ficando louco. Podemos ir e vir a Hogwarts a qualquer hora agora com o Portal aberto. Ainda não me acostumei com essa idéia. Só na cabeça de Dumbledore para fazer uma passagem dessas. Cabeça brilhante a dele. – Os amigos riram da atitude do ex-auror.

--Você só está cansado Alastor. – Disse Arthur. – Por sinal eu também.

Depois de se empanturrarem com as deliciosas guloseimas do café, os garotos dispararam para a cabana do velho amigo.

--Ah! Lembraram-se que eu existo é? Resolveram vir me visitar? – Perguntou divertido o meio gigante quando os garotos entraram na cabana escancarando a porta sem se preocuparem em bater.

--Ah! Pára com isso Hagrid, nos vimos à noite passada, ta lembrado, ou o vinho nublou sua mente? – Falou Rony implicando com a bebedeira que o guardião de Hogwarts tomara.

--É, acho que tomei um pouquinho a mais, só isso. – Respondeu sem jeito, pois havia tomado um porre fenomenal. – Mas já estou muito bem. – Finalizou sorrindo.

--Estava com saudade. Ficar só dentro da Sede é muito chato, e pouco podemos sair. Mas agora as coisas mudaram! – Falou Harry. – Agora você vai de vez em quando à Sede Hagrid?

--Agora vou Harry, ficou mais fácil. Eu sempre tive vontade de ir visitá-los, mas diga-me, como eu poderia usar pó de flu com todo esse meu tamanho, arrebentaria qualquer lareira e não posso aparatar. Não tenho licença. Mas não dá para ficar longe de Hogwarts muito tempo, não quero deixar o Gropinho sozinho, coitado... Ele não tem mais ninguém. E também tem o Bicuço, agora ele fica mais tempo com o Grope. E o mais importante, não quero deixar a professora McGonagall sozinha nesses tempos. Não, eu não faria isso. O professor Dumbledore sempre contou comigo e eu vou continuar cumprindo com minhas obrigações, agora ainda mais. – Comentou sério e cheio de orgulho.

E assim a conversa fluiu, com os garotos contando para o amigo um pouco do que estavam fazendo. Não dava para contar tudo em pouco tempo de conversa, mas mesmo assim eles resumiram o que tinham feito principalmente a história de Bellatriz. Daí em diante o assunto principal girou sobre o mau caráter de Severo Snape, da indignação que ainda sentiam. Cada vez que Hagrid pronunciava o nome do dissimulado professor ficava vermelho de raiva.

--Se ele cruzar meu caminho eu vou achatar ele, vou mesmo. Mesmo que tenha que passar o resto da minha vida em Azkaban. E não me venha com sermão Harry, eu farei isso mesmo você não gostando do resultado. Eu não vou ficar quieto, nisso você pode apostar. Matar Dumbledore... Vê se pode... Depois da mão estendida que ele ofereceu a Snape. No final Harry, você tinha razão... Severo Snape não prestava mesmo.

--É... Eu sempre falei que ele não era o que aparentava ser. E vocês me diziam: "bobagem ele é professor de Hogwarts e Dumbledore confia nele". Pense comigo Hagrid: o que Snape fez com a primeira chance se foi lhe oferecida a segunda? Você não percebe que sempre existiu algo de errado?

--Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Você estava certo. Mas eu vou pegá-lo, pode apostar nisso. – Falou decidido.

--Não precisará fazer isso. Eu não quero vê-lo em Askaban, Hagrid. Você é meu amigo! Eu mesmo darei conta de Snape e pode levar o tempo que for necessário. Mas ele pagará pelo que fez. – Completou taciturno.

Harry olhou para todos os lados inquieto.

--Que foi Harry? – Perguntou Hagrid.

--Não sei. Uma sensação de estar sendo observado. Estranho.

--Bobagem. Não tem nada aqui que possa nos ameaçar. Foi só impressão, esqueça isso. – Bom, é melhor vocês irem andando. Pelo que sei professor Moody quer voltar para a Sede ainda hoje. Vamos. Eu os acompanho até o castelo por via das dúvidas.

--Hagrid, podemos ir e vir agora a qualquer hora, já se esqueceu? – Disse Harry feliz da vida.

À volta para a Sede ficou a cargo de cada um. Molly e Arthur foram pelo Portal logo após o almoço. Arthur queria se esticar um pouco e esvaziar a mente. Na verdade ele estava bastante cansado, as atividades da Ordem mais as tarefas do trabalho o estavam deixando esgotado. Moody mais despreocupado retornou para sua residência onde passou o restante da tarde observando seu espelho dos inimigos. Os garotos depois de receberem ordem expressa de Moody para retornarem para a Sede às dezoito horas aproveitaram a tarde sobrevoando Hogwarts. Hermione depois de dar algumas voltas na vassoura se enfiou na biblioteca deliciando-se com os velhos e empoeirados livros. Os gêmeos e Lino retornaram ao Beco Diagonal para arrumarem as novas invenções, esperando as vendas que com certeza fariam para a festa da noite do Dia de Ano.

--Foi a coisa mais incrível que aconteceu essa passagem, vocês não acham. – Comentava Neville tão feliz quanto Harry.

--Nem me fale. Poder estar em Hogwarts a qualquer hora é o máximo.

À noite os moradores da Sede receberam a visita de Quim, Tonks, Héstia e Emelina que ficaram sentados na sala de estar conversando sobre as breves férias que tiveram em Hogwarts, o que serviu para deixar todos mais animados.

--Bom, tenho duas novidade não muito agradáveis para dar a vocês. – Começou Quim depois de terem jogado conversa fora despreocupadamente.

--Que foi agora? – Perguntou Arthur já pressentindo algo grave.

--Nada grave. Apenas... Bom... Primeiro é que... Hum... Como Rufo não conseguiu falar com Harry no castelo ficou tão fulo da vida que colocou toda a rede de pó de flu sob vigilância. Ele quer saber onde você se esconde. – Falou encarando Harry.

--Que vigie! – Respondeu calmo. – Podemos aparatar e temos vassouras. E com isso ele só reforça ainda mais minha vontade de continuar longe dele. E me faça um favor Quim, de esse recado a ele. – Pediu. – É o fim da picada ele querer me vigiar.

--Sinto muito Harry, se eu der esse recado a ele, não vou mais poder trabalhar para a Ordem. Ele me colocará a ferros se desconfiar que somos amigos. É melhor ele ficar pensando que vai conseguir descobrir seu paradeiro através da rede de flu. Já foi um trabalho dos diabos eu me justificar por estar em Askaban no dia da invasão.

--Harry, o Ministro é teu fã. – Comentou Tonks divertida. – E bem persistente não?

--Pois está agindo errado! Eu não quero falar com ele. Sei que não vou poder escapar sempre, mas enquanto eu puder evitar, me manterei bem longe dele.

--Segundo. Você não vai gostar Harry. Bem... O pedido de inocentar Sirius Black com as fotografias de Rabinho não resolveram. O Ministro se negou terminantemente a inocentá-lo sem ter Pedro Pettigrew ao vivo e a cores. Mas veja, não é que ele não acreditou nas fotos, ele até ficou impressionado quando as recebeu, mas ele que por que quer o rato para levá-lo a julgamento e jogá-lo em Askaban.

Com a notícia dada por Quim, os amigos esperaram o grito de revolta de Harry. Eles tinham conhecimento do grande desejo do amigo em provar a inocência de Sirius, era ponto de honra para o garoto. Mas a reação esperada não veio, Harry se manteve quieto, com os olhos voltados para o chão.

--Ta. Tudo bem. Esse cara é um idiota mesmo. Um filho da... – Mas parou a palavra ai mesmo quando escutou um "shhh" de Molly. – Mas isso não vai ficar assim. Vou entregar Pedro Pettigrew pessoalmente ao nobre senhor Rufo Scrimgeour, esse projeto de Ministro! É... Parece que esse Ministro é uma cópia do anterior, não é mesmo? E depois ele quer minha ajuda, vai querendo! Mas não vai ter mesmo... Para ele só existe a rua de mão única, a dele.

Apesar da aparente calma, seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando de indignação, os punhos fechados. Era a segunda vez que não acreditavam nele; primeiro foi o covarde do Cornélio Fudge, que mesmo tendo consciência da volta de Voldemort preferiu ignorar o fato por puro medo, gerando com isso uma grande confusão na comunidade mágica, e dessa vez agora.

--Harry, por favor, não vá...

--Fique tranqüila, Hermione. Não vou fazer bobagem, mesmo por que se fizer não vai resolver nada. De que adianta eu ir lá ao Ministério e falar umas verdades para essa besta? Nada. Só vou conseguir ficar mais nervoso e não pensar direito no que tenho que fazer ainda.

--O que nós temos a fazer. "Nós". – Salientou Hermione.

--Harry. – Chamou Lupin. – Vou te ajudar nisso. Também quero acertar as contas com o Pedro. Você pode esperar? Vamos unir forças, pode ser?

--Pode. – Respondeu Harry lacônico, mas se referindo a primeira pergunta, não à segunda, porém não se preocupou em explicar. – Vamos mudar de assunto, isso é para depois, para muito depois. Vamos nos concentrar em Nagini e na residência dos Riddle agora.

--Quais são os planos de agora em diante, meninos? – Perguntou Tonks interessada na continuidade na procura pelas outras Horcruxes.

--Segundo Hermione teremos que estudar os hábitos das cobras. Tem um monte de livros lá na sala de reunião para descobrimos tudo a respeito delas. Já lemos tudo.

--Será que isso é necessário? – Perguntou a auror na dúvida.

--Acho que sim, Tonks. Olhe, como vamos dar o fim na cobra se não conhecermos os hábitos dos ofídios. – Respondeu Hermione antes de Harry.

--Que mais de diferentes há para ser descoberto além do que vocês já sabem? Em todo caso... – Deixou a frase no ar. Tonks fez uma colocação muito própria, o que deixou os garotos pensando. – Vou embora Lupin, já é tarde.

--Está bem. – Respondeu o namorado acompanhando-a até o jardim para aparatar já que agora não podia mais se utilizar a rede de flu.

Quando Harry chegou para tomar o café da manhã no dia seguinte, encontrou Hermione já estava com o nariz enfiado num livro enorme.

--Já Hermione?!

--Bom dia para você também. Muito que fazer. E você não vai ficar parado não. Pode começar a se mexer. – A ordem era clara.

--Mas Mione, já lemos e relemos esses livros, não há mais nada de interessante. Você já anotou tudo que precisamos.

--Eu sei. Mas agora eu queria descobrir um veneno, ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse matar a cobra.

--Sei... Mas me diga uma coisa, Hermione? Como você vai fazer para ela engolir o veneno?

Hermione fechou o livro com um barulhão e com a testa franzida.

--É. Essa é a parte mais difícil. Não sei mais o que ler. E com certeza os livros trouxas não trarão nada mais informação do que as que já temos. – Respondeu levando os pergaminhos onde havia anotado os hábitos dos ofídios para a sala de reunião.

"Cobras - Ofídios". As palavras não paravam de ficar martelando na mente de Harry. Ele não conseguia atinar o porquê. Ele estava deixando passar alguma coisa importante. Um trecho do diálogo com o professor Dumbledore lampejou na sua mente:

"É uma falha de Voldemort que você possa ver seus pensamentos, suas ambições, que você compreenda a língua das cobras e até lhes dê ordens...

Harry não dividira com ninguém seus pensamentos que há dias o deixava preocupado, principalmente as ditas palavras soltas que virava e mexia brilhava em sua mente. O que será que queria dizer? Ele tinha que descobri o seu significado. Sua intuição lhe dizia que essas palavras, era uma chave. Mas chave para quê? "Estou deixando passar alguma coisa".

O garoto estava na sala de estar da Ordem com um grosso volume sobre répteis nas mãos, achava-se extremamente entretido. Apesar de já ter lido todos os livros, ele virava e mexia lia e relia as informações que já sabia de cor e salteado. Dessa vez ele só olhava a figuras, quando se deparou com uma gravura que já tinha visto ao vivo e a cores.

De repente os olhos Harry ficaram vidrados; ele já não estava mais ali. Seus pensamentos vagaram até o dia em que fora de favor ao zoológico no aniversário do primo. A conversa que tivera com a cobra veio-lhe à mente com uma velocidade espantosa. "Não liga, não. Ele não entende o que é ficar preso aí, dia após dia". E fez-se a luz. Num milésimo de segundo seus pensamentos, que há dias incomodava, entrava numa sincronia prefeita.

"Compreende a língua das cobras" – Falou o professor Dumbledore.

"Vá ao zoológico" – Falou o espelho.

--O que foi Harry? – Perguntou Rony.

Mas o garoto estava tão entranhado em seus pensamentos que não ouvia a pergunta do amigo. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Simplesmente precisava.

--É isso! – E deu um forte tapa na testa.

--Fala Harry. – Pediu Hermione num tom de voz bem mais alto que o normal. Ela conhecia o amigo o suficiente bem para entender de pronto que os miolos dele estavam funcionando a toda velocidade.

--Mas como não percebi isso antes! – Fala para si mesmo. E sem dar explicações pegou a capa que estava no braço da poltrona e se dirigiu para o jardim seguido dos amigos. Gina preocupada com o que ele podia estar pensando em fazer segurou com força na sua mão.

--Espera... – Pediu Gina. Mas Harry a arrastou para fora da sala de estar.

--Venham, dêem as mãos. Vamos sair agora. Hermione, segure nas mãos de Rony e Neville. Vamos ao zoológico de Londres. Agora. – Mandou.

A próxima visão que tiveram foi estarem numa sala retangular larga e comprida, toda na penumbra onde se observavam grandes janelas envidraçadas e iluminadas.

--Aqui. – Disse puxando Gina pela mão. – Foi aqui que conversei pela primeira vez com uma cobra.

--Mas o que estamos fazendo aqui? Nós não deveríamos estar aqui sozinhos. Moody, meu pai e professor Lupin, vão ficar louco da vida com você. – Alertou-o Gina.

--Eu sei, mas isso é mais importante agora, depois explico tudo para eles.

--Que estamos fazendo aqui, Harry?

--Quero conversar com uma cobra?

--Pra quê? – Perguntou Rony.

--Bem pensado, Harry. – Disse Hermione. – Poderemos juntar o que lemos com as informações que você conseguir aqui. – E começou a andar de janela em janela procurando o viveiro das cobras, pois em cada janela havia um espécime de réptil diferente.

Cada um foi para um lado.

--Aqui Harry. – Chamou Neville.

Harry se aproximou da janela, e em língua de cobra conversou com uma cobrinha cor de preta e laranja toda enrolada em si mesma.

--O que? Ela então está aqui?

--Elesss a recapturaram. Ela essstá presssa sozinha num viveiro só dela. Elesss acham que é perigosssa, já fugiu uma vez, ssssabe. Perigosssa sssou eu! – Gabou a cobra-coral.

--Obrigado. – E se afastou a procura do cativeiro da cobra. Encontro-o no final do grande corredor.

--Ola, lembra-se de mim? – Perguntou a cobra que ocupava sozinha um lugar só seu.

--Lembro, foi você que me libertou. Masss me prenderam de novo. – Contou a cobra. – O que você faz aqui?

--Vim conversar com uma cobra, mas não esperava encontrá-la aqui.

--É. Não deu tempo para fugir. O que você quer?

Harry foi direto, não tinha tempo para sutilezas.

--Como posso matar uma cobra?

--Ah! Então você é o menino que sssobreviveu! Bem que desssconfiava de alguma coisssa; nenhum humano jamaisss falou comigo antesss. Naquelesss diasss que fiquei longe deste lugar ouvi muitasss históriasss sssobre você. Você é famossso, sssabia?"

--Eu sei. Mas você pode me ajudar?

--Possso. De um rato com veneno para ela comer. Masss ela é esssperta, fiquei avisssado. Ela não comerá nada que lhe ssseja dado por você. Masss você vai precisssar esssperar, ela sssó sssairá do calor da casssa quando o sssol aparecer.

--Mas você sabe de qual cobra estou falando?

--Sssei. Asss cobrasss me contaram sssua hissstória. Ssse eu essstivesse longe daqui poderia te ajudar.

--Como poderia? – Espantou-se Harry.

--Sssou macho e ela é fêmea. – Respondeu a cobra simplesmente.

--Mas você não sabe onde ela mora!

--Não ssseria difícil descobrir. Na mata ssse tem muitasss informaçõesss.

--E como eu te encontraria depois?

--Fácil dar um jeito nissso. Possso ir para aquela essscola onde você essstuda e te esssperar.

--Você está bem informado. – Harry mudou o tratamento depois de descobrir que a cobra era macho, o muito agradou a cobra.

E com um aceno de varinha a cobra sumiu de onde ficara confinada desde que nasceu.

--Você ta louco, Harry? – Reclamou Rony. – E se alguém perceber?

--Bom, então vamos dar o fora daqui rapidinho, não é mesmo. – Respondeu Harry sem estar realmente preocupado.  
Tal como Gina havia previsto, quando retornaram à Sede, Harry levou uma bronca homérica de Lupin.

--Ta bom. Mas eu precisava ir, e não podia ficar esperando. Além do mais não aconteceu nada de grave. E briguem comigo não com eles. – Disse apontando para os amigos. – Fui eu que cismei em sair, certo. E agora escutem... - E contou para os demais o que havia descoberto.

16 de janeiro

Por mais que Harry brigasse, discutisse, argumentasse ele não conseguiu dissuadir os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix de o acompanharem até Little Hangleton.

--Que é? Vocês estão querendo chamar a atenção de Voldemort, é? Os comensais que devem estar andando por ai me procurando por toda parte e vão nos ver e pior, vão... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase.

--Harry de uma vez por todas, pára com essa mania de querer fazer tudo sozinho! Não adianta, a Ordem vai com vocês é ponto final. Já conversamos, estamos todos juntos nessa empreitada. Chega de discussão. Não estou entendendo essa sua obsessão, sinceramente. – Resmungou Alastor.

--Olha... Não é egoísmo nem nada professor. Mas se tiver que acontecer alguma coisa que aconteça comigo e com mais ninguém, é só isso. – Respondeu com sinceridade.

--Porque você tem andado tão estranho? – Perguntou Lupin com calma.

--O fato é que tenho medo que mais alguém morra. Estou cansado de ver as pessoas morrem por minha causa.

--E posso perguntar por que todo esse medo agora, se até então fizemos tudo junto?

--Não saberia explicar. Eu tenho medo sim. Estou me sentindo muito desconfiado ultimamente. Em Hogwarts senti como se alguém tivesse me observando. – Contou.

--Sinceramente Harry, você já deveria ter entendido que somos uma família. – Disse Fleur, numa de suas raras exposições de opinião. Ela não era de muito falar, se limitava a desempenhar suas tarefas e pouco errava.

--Bem, ninguém morreu por tua causa. Morreram pela determinação do Lord das Trevas em te pegar. Você não colocou ninguém em perigo, tudo foi conseqüência e entenda isso de uma vez por todas. – Disse Lupin.

Harry achou melhor não discutir mais sobre quem morre por quem. Era verdade que a culpa nunca fora dele. Primeiro foi Snape, que ouvindo parte da profecia saiu correndo como uma velha fofoqueira para contar o que escutara para Voldemort, e depois Rabicho que fraco e covarde traíra seus pais. A partir daí Voldemort começou a persegui-lo. Ficou pensando um bocado de tempo no título que o jornal lhe chamava agora – "O Escolhido". Escolhido de quem e pra que? Escolhido do Lord, ou escolhido para acabar com o Lord? "Ah! é tudo a mesma coisa!" – Finalizou o pensamento.

Hermione estava entretida num livro que pegou da mesinha de cabeceira de Harry e junto com Gina treinava uns feitiços simples, porém muito úteis para situações de emergência.

--Precisamos passar para os meninos esses feitiços. Esse feitiço das unhas dos pés crescerem anormalmente rápido poderá ser muito útil numa situação difícil, e o das sobrancelhas pode atrapalhar a visão.

--Imagine o tormento dos comensais agoniados sentindo as botas repentinamente apertadas demais para darem um passo. Ia ser hilário! – Riu Gina.

As garotas agora explicavam para os garotos a utilidade das azarações simples, mas que poderiam dar bastante resultado. Neville se encantou com as explicações e citou o feitiço da troca que fizera com um dos comensais no dia que foram em Askaban.

--Sabe, deu resultado imediato. O feitiço da troca assustou o "coisa ruim" que saiu correndo me dando sossego. – E riu. – As mãos dele foram parar no lugar das orelhas. Ficou muito engraçado.

--Quer dizer então Hermione, que você sucumbiu aos ensinamentos do Príncipe Mestiço? – Brincou Harry com a amiga.

--É. Quer dizer... Bom, o cara é inteligente não é mesmo? Bom, estamos numa briga feia, então suponho que não fará mal se os atacarmos com as mesmas armas não é? Mas pensei numas possibilidades que talvez eles não usem. Por exemplo, enquanto um lançar o feitiço para as unhas dos pés, o companheiro pode usar o aguamenti, ou o da troca, o resultado pode ser ótimo. E esse recurso, eu chamo de feitiços combinados, pode ser muito útil.

Hermione achava utilidade para os feitiços mais simples. Garota esperta, a Hermione!

Recostados nas poltronas, Arthur e Lupin observavam a conversas dos jovens e os treinamentos que praticavam.

--Hermione, você esta coberta de razão. Acredito que os comensais não pensam em atacar em duplas, eles se acham muito auto-suficiente para combinarem feitiços. Muito bem, façam sugestões de feitiços que podem ser utilizados em conjunto e treinem. Não se esqueçam dos gêmeos e de Lino, as idéias deles... Bem, vocês sabem. – Sugeriu Arthur risonho. – Inclusive eu acho que todos você deveriam usar o utilíssimo Chapéu Escudo.

--É, não faria mal nenhum, e nos ajudaria um bocado. Será que não conseguiríamos aumentar a capacidade do escudo, agora que sabemos fazer o Protego Plenus?

--Falem com os gêmeos sobre isso, se for possível ele com certeza darão um jeito.

--Ta. Então vou até lá e já volto. – Disse Harry.

--Vamos junto com você, assim explicamos melhor. Não vamos demorar.

Mas votaram decepcionados.

--E vocês acham que já não pensamos nisso? Tentamos de tudo e nada do chapéu aceitar o Protego Plenus.

Na manhã seguinte como muito jeito Harry conseguiu convencer a Hermione que não podiam mais esperar para ir a Little Hangleton mesmo com o tempo feio e frio que estava fazendo ultimamente.

--Hermione, nós vamos aparatar, então tanto faz o tempo estar frio ou quente. Pense bem. Quanto mais cedo a gente conferir o que tem lá melhor é para nós. Olha... Pode não ter nada lá, e ai que vamos fazer? Vamos ter descobrir onde vamos procurar a Horcrux. Não podemos perder tempo.

--Harry tem razão Mione. Caso não achemos nada por lá, vamos descobrir onde você-sabe-quem pode ter escondido as Horcruxes. – Argumentou Gina.

Hermione soltando um profundo suspiro se deu por vencida. De um certo ponto de vista Harry estava coberto de razão. E se não encontrasse uma das Horcruxes no casarão?

--Ta, ta, ta bom Harry. Então vamos quando?

--Agora. – Informou se pondo em pé.

--Agora? Mas é sábado, Harry!

--E daí? Tanto faz ser sábado como terça-feira, é tudo a mesma coisa. – E saiu do quarto a procura do senhor Weasley deixando com cara de espanto os quatro amigos.

--Hum... Senhor Weasley, vamos à casa dos Riddle agora. O senhor pode chamar o pessoal da Ordem?

--Agora? O pessoal? É posso. – Respondeu se levantando coçando a careca com poucos cabelos.

--É.

--Por que agora Harry?

--Quanto antes melhor, senhora Weasley.

Não demorou muito e os amigos da Ordem da Fênix começaram a chegar à Sede. Mostravam-se excitados. Para espanto de Harry o grupo estava formado por quase 20 amigos, e pelas feições que demonstravam estar muito interessados em ir e o mais importante, felizes e ajudar o menino que -sobreviveu. Deram um monte de palmadinhas nas costas do garoto.

Moody e Lupin tomaram a frente da organização, informando que deveriam aparatar no cemitério do lugarejo onde ficava a residência dos pais de Tom Riddle. Com o consentimento de Harry usou da penseira para ser mais preciso nas orientações apontando exatamente o local. Ninguém deveria deixar o cemitério se o grupo não estivesse completo. Orientou os gêmeos e Lino para ficarem de olho em Neville que tinha agora o chapéu-escudo na cabeça. Os gêmeos estavam excitados como crianças e não paravam de fazer piadinhas.

--Se vocês fizerem alguma coisa errada eu torço o pescocinho de cada um dos três. – Esbravejou Arthur desconfiado com a animação dos três companheiros de traquinagem.

--Fique tranqüilo, papai. Não vai precisar fazer isso. Cadê Gui e Fleur? – Perguntou Jorge dando por falta do irmão mais velho e da cunhada.

--Não chegaram... – Ah! aí estão vocês! Por que a demora?

--Coisas do Gringotes. – Respondeu Gui sem se ater a detalhes.

--Estamos demorando muito. – Reclamou Harry. – Vamos embora logo.

Depois de uma rápida explicação para o jovem casal dos procedimentos adotados que deveriam seguir aparataram para o cemitério.

Aparataram no cemitério de aspecto sinistro coberto de neve, não havia sinais aparentes de nenhum tipo de vegetação. Os túmulos altos de cor cinza e sujos eram mal cuidados, grandes estátuas cadavéricas os ornamentavam, algumas delas seguravam enormes foices assustadoras que ultrapassavam bem acima das cabeças. Harry parou em frente a um desses túmulos e ficou parado olhando a inscrição.

--Foi aqui Harry? – Perguntou Gina se aproximando do namorado junto com os demais que prestava atenção no curto diálogo que se iniciava.

--Foi. Rabicho me amarrou aqui e Nagini ficou rastejando em volta do túmulo o tempo todo em que estive amarrado. É o túmulo dos pais dele. Eu estava com muito medo, todo meu corpo tremia por dentro. – Harry andava pelo cemitério mostrando para todos o que havia vivido no final do Torneio Tribruxo. – Cedrico estava caído bem aqui, e a Taça jogada logo ali adiante. O caldeirão gigantesco, Rabicho arrastou para cá. – E assim Harry foi descrevendo para os amigos os horrores que passou naquele princípio de verão a três anos, da sofrida maldição cruciatus e que resistiu a imperius. Finalizou apontando para uma construção muito grande. – Aquela casa lá, é onde eles moravam.

Harry não havia percebido que a mão de Alastor Moody estivera pousada em seu ombro o tempo que durou sua narração.

--Certo Harry. Essa é só umas das razões pelas quais eu te admiro. Não sei se você sabe, mas para conseguir resistir à maldição Imperio, é preciso força de caracter real, e nem todos a possuem, não se adquiri, ou se tem ou não tem.

Molly chorava mansamente imaginando a tortura que o garoto, então com só 14 anos havia sofrido. Ela se questionava como alguém tão jovem que sofria tanta pressão, conseguia manter a conduta tão honrada; talvez outro no lugar dele já tivesse sucumbido para o lado das trevas ou mesmo morrido de forma trágica.

Sem que ninguém conduzisse, e como houvesse um acordo tácito o grupo dirigiu-se à mansão que era avistada do cemitério silenciosamente, deixando na neve dezenas de pegadas.

Depois que o jardineiro fora achado morto em circunstâncias que não puderam ser apuradas pela polícia local, o atual proprietário não mais se importou com o casarão. Se há três anos a trás o estado da casa já era lastimável, agora parecia ser mal assombrada. O medo tomou conta da população vizinha. Ninguém da aldeia se atrevia a andar pela estradinha na frente da casa. O fato é que todos os vizinhos se mudaram para locais mais distantes, pois era freqüente ouvirem barulhos e gritos e uma estranha luminosidade tremulante às vezes era vista nas janelas mais baixas.

O interior da casa não podia ser mais aterrador. A neve que entrava pelas janelas quebradas sem proteção se acumulava no chão em pequenos montes. O vento espelhava neve por tudo quando é lugar se misturando com folhas secas. Pingentes de gelo pendiam dos lustres como pequenos e brilhantes estalactites.

O grupo parou no que anos atrás teria sido o hall de entrada da casa da rica família. Atravessaram o hall entrando na grande sala de estar. Os poucos móveis que ainda existiam no ambiente estavam corroídos pelo tempo e quebrados, mas indicava a suntuosidade da decoração.

--E agora, por onde começamos? – Indagou Arthur.

--Bom, vamos fazer o lógico, revistar os aposentos. Acho que para irmos mais rápido poderíamos nos separar. Que vocês acham? – Sugeriu Harry.

--Ta... Então como Rony, Gina, Hermione já participaram de algumas buscas, cada um deles fica num grupo ajudando e orientando na procura do Horcrux. Caso achem alguma coisa que possa ser suspeita avisem Harry. Entenderam? – Instruiu Lupin.

Os integrantes dos grupos foram se divididos ao acaso, formando quatro equipes, e cada uma delas seguindo direções diferentes.

Parados no meio de uma escada em degraus duvidosos duas pessoas vestidas da cabeça aos pés de preto mantinham uma conversa desagradável.

--Venha cá! Estou mandando.

--Que você quer agora? Você não consegue me deixar em paz?

--O Lord mandou que você fosse bem treinado. Não abusa da minha boa vontade.

--Prefiro ser treinado por MacNair. Você não sabe de nada. O Lord só te dá missões fracas, sem importância. Nott é que comandou a invasão a Askaban para libertar meu pai. Você foi só mais um.

--Eu fui importante na soltura dos nossos companheiros presos e o Lord sabe disso.

--Foi nada! Não sei como você ainda está vivo depois do que você fez! Você acha que o Lord vai te perdoar? Vai pensando!

--Já te disse que fiz o pacto perpétuo. Não podia deixar de cumprir. Você conhece as leis da magia. Além do mais, sua mãe sabia que você era um fraco, por isso me pressionou para fazer o pacto.

--Pára! Você é um nada. Me deixe, ok? Estou cansado de você no pé a toda hora.

--Estou no comando aqui agora, portanto é melhor me obedecer.

--E dai? Isso não muda o que penso de você. Foi manipulado e nem se deu conta disso. Você está acabado!

--É mesmo? E como você acha que eu sobrevivi a todos esses anos? – Perguntou já com a paciência passando dos limites.

--Sobreviveu por que é mais falso que uma cobra. Sempre só pensou em salvar sua pele. Não acredito em você, e minha tia Bellatriz também não. Sabe de uma coisa Snape? Você faria um belo par com Nagini. – Disse malcriado.

--Eu sobrevivi por que sei representar. Durante esses anos me desdobrando, pensa que é fácil? Você precisa aprender muito, muito. Eu representei sim, mas para poder levar para Lord Voldemort as mais variadas informações que acumulei durante todos esses anos que estive encoberto sob o manto do arrependimento. Você não sabe de nada. – Respondeu Severo irritado com a ousadia do mini comensal da morte. – Você é fraco, tão fraco que ficou com a varinha apontada para Dumbledore e não o matou. Tremendo com uma criança! Eu fiz! Eu fiz... Eu o matei no seu lugar seu ingrato.

--Eu sei que foi você que fez, não precisa ficar jogando isso na minha cara. E se é tão fiel ao Lord por que não foi resgatar meu pai de Askaban quando ele foi preso. Potter. – Cuspiu o nome. – Sempre o Potter. O Potter consegue meter meu pai na cadeia e você não fez nada. Sai pra lá, me deixe cumprir com as minhas obrigações. – Reclamou fazendo um gesto com as mãos como se estivesse espantando para longe uma mosca impertinente.

--É, como? Deixando que me pegassem também? Que utilidade eu teria sendo preso?

--Bem, agora você não tem nenhuma utilidade, não é mesmo? Nem participa das reuniões que o mestre faz com meu pai e com os outros. Será que isso não quer te dizer nada? - Ouvi a conversa interessante que o Mestre teve com meu pai sobre o porquê você não contar nada. – Disse gozando na cara do ex-professor.

--Que conversa? Você está ficando bom em escutar atrás das portas não, moleque? Não me de as costas Draco. Você me deve respeito. – Snape estava indignado por ter perdido o respeito de Draco. Aliás, ele não tinha o respeito de mais ninguém.

O mundo que Serevo Snape havia construído ao longo dos anos estava ruindo aos seus pés sem que ele pudesse fazer coisa alguma para impedir. A situação de Snape não era das mais confortáveis, Voldemort mostrou claramente sua insatisfação com o comensal espião e ele fora relegado a um mero fazedor de tarefas como um cachorrinho bem treinado de seu Mestre que atende ao seu dono ao menor sinal.

--Vou contar coisa nenhuma, pergunte ao Mestre se deseja tanto saber. E eu não te devo nada. – Respondeu soltando faíscas pelos olhos.

De repente Snape puxa Draco com brutalidade tampando-lhe a boca com a mão, e falando no ouvido do garoto num sussurro.

--Cala a boca seu moleque. Tem mais alguém na casa. Vá chamar os outros, corra.

Draco Malfoy ficou branco; com um gingar de corpo se soltou das garras de Severo.

--Que gente o que! Não pode ter mais ninguém aqui, é simplesmente impossível! Pelo que sei o Lord ocupa essa casa há anos e nunca veio ninguém xeretar aqui.

--Mas parece que tem gente dentro da casa sim. Ouça o barulho. Vá chamar ajuda. Vá logo! – Mandou Snape, empurrando o garoto de cabelos louros platinados cuidadosamente penteado para trás.

--Que ajuda o que? – Falou impulsivo. – Deve ser só crianças da redondeza. Deixe de ser ranzinza. Vá você ver quem é, eu é que não vou. – Falou sentindo o sangue latejar nas têmporas e seguiu seu caminho para terminar o que tinha a fazer.

A cozinha era um aposento quadrado, as paredes eram manchadas de preto, muito provavelmente pela fumaça que era expelida pelo antigo fogo. Harry, Alastor, Fleur, Héstia, Minerva e Edgar Bones vasculhavam a arcaica cozinha do casarão que tinha uma infinidade de gavetas e portinholas. Verificaram todas elas, encontram uma variedade imensa de talheres oxidados, pratos lascados e tachos amassados. Insetos peçonhentos fixaram ninhos nos cantos cheios de buracos dos armários velhos. Não encontraram nada que Voldemort se interessasse.

Rumaram a passos largos para a sala de jantar, vizinha a cozinha. A sala de jantar era um ambiente de grandes proporções, havia duas grandes janelas por onde passava a luz natural. Pela observação Harry pensou que antigamente deveria ter sido um lugar de grande requinte, onde com certeza os Riddle deveriam fazer as fartas refeições. As paredes rachadas mostravam agora a decadência da mansão. Passaram em revista todas as paredes e assoalho. Não havia esconderijo nenhum. Alias nada havia na sala.

--Aqui não tem nada. – Informou Harry os companheiros se dirigindo para um outro cômodo.

--Potter? – Harry ouviu uma voz assustada.

O coração de Harry deu um salto dentro do peito, ele se retesou todinho ao escutar a voz arrastada e arrogante. Teriam encrencas.

--Malfoy? – Respondeu sério.

--Eu. – Respondeu o garoto platinado com um meio sorriso brilhando nos dentes perfeitos e brancos. – Interessante não? – Draco estava longe de sentir a calma que fazia força para demonstrar na voz. Seu sangue corria veloz nas veias.

--Muito. Temos nos encontrado muito ultimamente, e isso não me agrade nem um pouco. Que faz aqui Malfoy? Está se escondendo dos aurores e resolveu se entocar nesse fim de mundo?

--Isso não lhe interessa. Só lhe interessa agora que estou com você na minha mira e que vou te dar o troco por tudo que você fez a mim e a meu pai. Solte a varinha.

Harry deixou a varinha cair no chão, era melhor soltá-la do que provocar mais problemas.

--Troco? Troco por seu pai ser um comensal da morte! Ora, Malfoy, vê se enxerga. Você continua patético, um perfeito palhaço, o que não deveria me surpreender.

--Potter... Se você mexer um músculo eu acabo com você. – Os olhos claro do garoto cintilavam.

--Malfoy, estou vendo sua mão tremer? – Provocou Harry. – Sim, estou sim. Você está com medo... Nossa, que grande novidade!

--Cale a boca, Potter.

Fleur caminhou devagar para perto de Harry, seus longos cabelos loiros claros estavam se agitando sem nenhuma brisa. McGonagall segurou a moça pelo braço. Com força, Fleur puxou o braço numa clara atitude de: "Me deixa". Porém, Minerva mais uma vez a segurou com mais firmeza e sussurrou: "Quieta menina".

--Fique quieta onde está veela. – Mandou com voz tremula.

Olho-Tonto sabia do perigo que Harry desarmado estava correndo como alvo daquele principiante a comensal, que a qualquer momento podia se descontrolar e fazer alguma besteira, se manteve onde estava imóvel por um momento analisando a situação.

--Deixe disso menino. Seu pai recebeu o que merecia e vai acontecer o mesmo com você, portanto se aquiete ou Askaban poderá ser seu próximo endereço. Abaixe essa varinha menino é a melhor coisa que tem a fazer agora. – E caminhou sem medo para se postar ao lado de Harry.

--Cala boca velhote gaga, fique onde está! – O suor escorria pelo rosto da doninha branca. Ele temia que Olho-Tonto pudesse acabar com ele num minuto. Precisava sair dali imediatamente, mas como?

Edgar que não tivera tempo de entrar na sala de jantar se manteve encostado na parede, nem respirava, estava pronto para agir. Que estaria fazendo Draco Malfoy filho de Lucius na casa dos Riddle? "Acho melhor ir buscar ajuda". – Pensou. Aparatou em vários ambientes sem localizar ninguém, a casa era grande em algum lugar com certeza estavam. Localizou o grupo de Carlinhos e Lupin no último piso vasculhando atrás da parede aos pedaços.

--Tem gente na casa... Draco Malfoy... na sala de jantar. – Comunicou sem muita cautela, mas falando baixo. Foi em busca de Gui.

--Vamos. Sem tempo a perder. Se tem um comensalzinho tem os comensalzões também. – Falou Carlinhos já de varinha em punho.

--Draco. Mandei você ir buscar ajuda. Vá agora. – Mandou Snape com olhar duro para o garoto que virou as costas não precisando de nova ordem. Conseguira sair da sala de jantar onde estava o temido Olho-Tonto.

O coração de Harry deu um salto no peito quando ouviu a voz do odiado professor.

Draco aparatou para junto dos outros comensais estavam. E falou – "Vão para a sala de jantar ajudar Snape, tem gente na casa". Mas ele mesmo não voltou para junto de Snape.

--Harry Potter. Mas que prazer em revê-lo. – Cumprimentou Severo com ironia. – Minerva, Fleur, Moody, Héstia, estão em viagem de veraneio? – Perguntou com a falsidade plenamente reconhecida na voz.

--Severo! – Exclamou McGonagall. – Você deveria ter vergonha do comportamento que teve com alguém que sempre te ajudou. – Disse a professora que indignada não conseguiu se manter calada.

--Por Merlin! Eu sonhei com isso. Sonhei em te pegar Potter e agora o tenho nas minhas mãos. Sabe Potter, você será minha tábua da salvação. – O antigo professor não deu atenção para a reclamação de Minerva. – Por Merlin! Como pedi por uma nova chance!

Já não bastava Draco estar na casa agora tinha Snape frente a frente, e com Snape a conversa era outra; de Draco ele poderia se virar facilmente, mas pensando bem podia da conta de Severo também.

--Que foi? Vai me usar para quê agora? Não consegue mais se safar sozinho? Sempre desconfie de você. Você não presta!

Alastor deu um passo.

--Fique onde está Olho-Tonto. – E voltou-se para o odiado ex-aluno. – Desconfiou nada, eu soube me fazer conveniente para Dumbledore. Vou te matar agora e entregar ao Mestre.

--Não, vai não. Vai ter que entrar na fila Snape, tem um monte de gente na tua frente que quer me matar. Primeiro a fila tem que andar até chegar a sua vez. E eu vou resistir, sinto muito. – A pulsação de Harry começou a voltar ao normal. Ele pensava freneticamente numa forma de conseguir ir buscar ajuda.

--Sempre com a palavra na ponta da língua. Pensei que com a maior idade você tivesse ficado mais prudente, Potter. Potter? Mas o que eu leio! Você quer ir buscar ajuda? Ah! Como é gratificante sabe que você não aprendeu oclumência. Alias você não aprendeu nada.

Harry se assustou quando ouviu a resposta de Snape, ele havia entrado sua mente. Tinha que esvaziar a mente de qualquer forma e se concentrou nisso com todas suas forças.

--Foi interessante te ver alegre como uma criança em Hogwarts no Natal. Você reuniu todos no castelo não Minerva? – Disse se digerindo a professora Mcgonagall. – Confesso que fiquei emocionado. Que cenas comoventes assisti! – Finalizou cínico.

--Que você foi fazer lá Severo? Você não faz mais parte de nossa escola. – Respondeu Minerva indignada com a ousadia do antigo professor.

--Precisava de uns ingredientes e fui buscar na minha sala.

--Você não tem sala em Hogwarts. – Berrou Harry.

--Cale a boca moleque odioso. Não me provoque ou morrerá antes que eu possa saborear um pouco mais a minha vingança. Ah! Você está me odiando! Como é bom saber disso.

--Não, eu não te odeio. – Respondeu Harry sentindo uma onda de segurança invadir todo seu ser. Conseguiu esconder o que sentia pelo ex-professor.

--Não? Mas que surpresa! Vai me dizer que me ama? – Perguntou Snape surpreendido com a resposta do garoto.

--Também não. Para mim você é ser desprezível e insignificante, é menos que o nada. – Disse Harry sério olhando tão profundamente nos olhos de Severo que sentiu dificuldade em sustentar o olhar que recebia do garoto. Sem saber Harry havia atingido o professor no ponto mais profundo de sua sórdida vida.

-- Sectusempra! Sectusempra! – Gritou duas vezes o odiado Snape movimentando varinha em direção ao rosto e peito de Harry.

A face de Harry era uma mancha de sangue só. Ele tentava parar o sangue com as mãos, mas quando as encostava ao rosto a dor era lancinante por causa da carne exposta. Um outro corte profundo abriu-se no peito de Harry rasgando as roupas e deixando uma feia ferida que sangrava profusamente. Imediatamente as forças do garoto começaram a lhe faltar, sem que quisesse seus joelhos se dobraram. Moddy se ajoelhou ao lado do garoto amparando-o para que não desmoronasse no chão.

--Caído de quatro na minha frente Harry Potter. Uma cena que cultivei na minha mente.

--EU VOU TE PEGAR SEVERO SNAPE! VOCÊ PASSARÁ OS ÚLTIMOS DIAS DE SUA MISERAVEL VIDA EM ASKABAN! – Berrou Harry com as últimas forças que tinha, seu rosto distorcido pela dor. Dor física, pelos cortes sofridos e pela dor da perda do professor Dumbledore reavivada na frente de seu assassino.

Mas a felicidade de Severo em ver o garoto tão odiado esvaindo-se em sangue na sua frente durou poucos instantes. Uma varinha forçou seu pescoço com tanta firmeza que lhe furaria a jugular ao menor movimento. O comando da situação que até então ele saboreava vitorioso mudou, ele fora subjugado pelas costas.

Carlinhos Weasley não soube o que aconteceu, num momento achava-se para estuporar Draco pelas costas, no outro estava de caído de cara no chão duro de pedra gelada, fora estuporado pelas costas por Severo que seguira Draco.

Gui, depois de avisado por Lupin e Edgar aparatou para perto da sala de jantar a tempo de ouvir Carlinhos cair no chão com um baque surdo.

--Enervate. – Você está bem? – Perguntou muito baixo estendendo a mão para o irmão.

--Acho que 'to. – Respondeu aos sussurros.

Remo, Gui e Carlinhos ficaram uns segundos ouvindo a conversa encostados a parede até poderem agir. E a ação começou com Gui surpreendendo o rançoso Severo.

--Chega Severo. Desfaça o feitiço agora mesmo se não quiser que te aconteça coisa pior. ANDA SEVERO, faça o que estou mandando. – E gritou Gui dentro dos ouvidos fedidos do comensal. – AGORA SEU IMBECIL!

O grito ecoou com tal altura dentro de seu cérebro, que odiado ex-professor espremeu os olhos com o som ensurdecedor retumbando dentro de seu ouvido.

--E por que eu deveria curar esse maldito menino?

--Por quê estou mandando, só por isso. – Disse Gui aumentando a força da varinha na garganta do Severo.

Muito contra a vontade e sob o olhar de desprezo dos presentes ele murmurou movimentando a varinha: Natura sarat, medices curat.

--Mais alto. – Tornou a mandar Gui.

-- NATURA SARAT, MEDICES CURAT. Pronto, satisfeito?

--Estou. – Respondeu Gui, mas não afrouxou a pressão da varinha.

Afastando Moody sem muita delicadeza, Minerva e Héstia correram para junto de Harry erguendo-o do chão encharcado de sangue e molhado pela neve que derretera sob seus joelhos. As feridas se fecharam, mas ele estava fraco demais por causa da perda de sangue e necessitava de cuidados imediatos. Seu rosto e peito ainda mostravam as cicatrizes produzidas pelo feitiço.

--Muito interessante o contra feitiço: "A natureza cura, o médico trata". Desde quando você faz parte da natureza ou é médico, Severo? Mas uma demonstração de prepotência? Claro que é! Mas vou acabar com sua soberania, vou publicar este feitiço no Profeta Diário.

--Você não ousaria! – Rosnou Severo Snape.

--Não gostou da sugestão? Que pena!

Gui se regozijava com as expressões faciais que o seboso fazia.

--Ouça o que vou te dizer Snape. – Harry falava arfando. – Você será entregue ao Ministério da Magia vivo ou morto. Mas será.

--Você não pode comigo Harry. – Respondeu o odiado ex-professor com prepotência para o garoto, mesmo com a varinha de Gui quase perfurando seu pescoço.

--Não? Isso nós vamos ver. – Harry retrucou.

Os gritos que Gui dera anteriormente foram tão altos que todos outros que procuravam uma das Horcruxes correram para ver o que acontecia.

Gui, por causa da entrada intempestiva do restante dos integrantes da Ordem na sala de jantar afrouxou levemente a varinha, foi o bastante para que o vilão aparatasse.

--Minerva, leve Harry para a Sede, Gina vá junto, assim ele ficará mais calmo. Levem os garotos também.

Carlinhos agarrou os garotos pelos braços...

--Nós não vamos. Vamos ficar e lutar. – Foi a resposta uníssono que ouviram.

--E não somos crianças! Vê se para com isso. Que coisa mais chata! – Reclamou Jorge.

--Vamos procurar onde esses infelizes estão se escondendo. – Tomou a iniciativa Emelina. – Estamos perdendo tempo.

Seguiram procurando por todos os aposentos com varinhas nas mãos e tomando cuidado redobrado. Chegaram até uma escada de madeira, no final dela uma réstia luz bruxuleante brilhava por de baixo de uma porta. Desceram com cuidado. Mas, a cada passo a maldita escada rangia mais que os degraus bichados das escadas de Hogwarts. Mesmo assim continuaram descendo até o último deles. Pararam perto da porta...

--Onde está o Draco? – Ouviram Snape perguntar com voz abafada para alguém que respondeu.

--Não sabemos. Ele nos mandou ir ajudá-lo, mas achamos melhor ficar aqui e cuidar dele.

Empurraram a porta sabendo o que viria, mesmo assim enfrentariam a situação. Emelina que era a primeira ficou deitada no chão, estuporada. Hermione com as pernas dançantes procurava a varinha que escapara de sua mão. Rony, vitima do Petrificus Totalus não consegui mover um músculo sequer, mas seus olhos giravam em todas as direções registrando o que acontecia a sua volta. Fleur presa por cordas invisíveis lutava alucinadamente para se ver livre delas. Fred caído de bruços, duro com um dois de paus, preso com o feitiço das pernas presas. Lino dependurado pelos tornozelos suspenso no ar, lutava incessantemente com a capa que cobria sua visão. Lupin correndo logo atrás foi consertando cada um dos atingidos.

Alastor, apesar da perna de pau conseguiu se desviar de todos os feitiços que lançavam em sua direção, Neville com seu chapéu-escudo ajudava a tacar. Molly tomada por uma força que não conhecia dentro de si, com o estupore plenus mandou um dos comensais de encontro à parede do porão, que ficou desacordado no chão.

Severo cobria com o corpo alguma coisa que deveria ser muito secreta que estava em uma mesa preta, ladeado pelos outros três comensais da morte que não paravam de atacar. Uma chuva de feitiços e contra feitiços tomou conta do pequeno porão. Mas como estavam em menor número não davam conta de todos os feitiços que voavam em direção a eles, os aovardes, aparataram levando a reboque o colega desacordado, deixando Severo Snape numa situação mais que periclitante.

--Saia daí Severo. Você perdeu. – Rosnou Moody ameaçadoramente.

--Você só passa por cima do meu cadáver Moody.

--É isso que você quer que eu faça, não? Mas, não, não vou te matar. – Foi a última coisa que Severo conscientemente ouviu.

--IMPERIO...

Senero Snape parou, olhos vidrados, expressões vazias, os braços largados ao longo do corpo segurando a varinha inútil apontada para o chão; ficou estático no mesmo lugar a mercê que qualquer ordem que lhe dessem.

--Afaste-se Severo. – Mandou Lupin, que foi atendido sem contestações.

Docemente Snape afastou-se da frente da mesa onde estava parado deixando que todos vissem quem ali se encontrava.

Foi com espanto que reconheceram a pessoa sentada à mesa que continuava a executar sua tarefa alheio ao que acontecia em sua volta. Na verdade ela não se dera conta nem que havia outras pessoas por perto.

Quim com gestos firmes foi abrindo passagem entre todos que estavam parados pasmos na porta do porão chegou perto da pessoa.

* * *

03/03/2007 - 16h00

Atrasei, eu sei, mas é que o capítulo não estava me agradando de jeito nenhum. Acho que agora ficou mais emocionante. Espero que vcs aprovem.

Meus abçs e bjos para todos os leitores.

McGonagall


	31. Olivaras e Snape

**31 – Olivaras e Snape**

O senhor Olivaras estava magro e acabado, profundas olheiras roxas rodeavam seus olhos azuis claro. Pelo aspecto físico geral notava-se que não comia e nem dormia há dias. Sua vasta cabeleira grisalha sempre tão armada mostrava-se agora grudada no couro cabeludo, suja e oleosa. Não tinha asseio corporal nenhum. Aparentemente não se via lesão no corpo, mas a mente sem dúvida fora muito maltratada.

--Sr. Olivaras! – Exclamou Quim. – É, viemos em busca de uma coisa importante e encontramos um dos desaparecidos.

--Olhe para mim, senhor Olivaras.

Mas o senhor Olivaras não imitiu reação nenhuma. Não era possível descobrir se ele ouvia ou não. Quim segurou seu rosto virando em sua direção.

--Senhor Olivaras, o senhor está me ouvindo?

--Não adianta Quim, ele não vai responder, está sob a maldição Imperio. E bem aplicado pelo que estou vendo. – Falou Moody. – Já passei por isso. – Falou baixinho.

Numa atitude inconsciente o senhor Olivaras empurrou as mãos de Quim e voltou a trabalhar. Seus gestos eram automáticos e objetivos, trabalhando em grande precisão. Na mesa onde estava sentado tinha uma infinidade de instrumentos diversos e estranhos, suas formas eram assustadoras para quem não estava acostumado com eles. Ao lado da mesa, dentro de uma caixa, havia uma quantidade absurda de pedaços compridos e grossos de uma madeira dura e negra. Numa outra caixa havia rolinhos e mais rolinhos de fios sabe-se lá do quê. Em cima da mesa quatro varinhas já prontas.

--É... Mas uma das artimanhas de Voldemort. Capturar Olivaras e forçá-lo a trabalhar para as trevas enfeitiçando o coitado. Temos que levá-lo para St. Mungus, quem sabe ainda há meios de recuperá-lo. Ele está há muito tempo enfeitiçado, pode acontecer com ele o mesmo que aconteceu com Bartô, enlouquecer. E vamos nos preparar, Voldemort não vai gostar disso. – Ponderou Arthur que assistia a cena inquieto parado à porta.

--Não. Não vai acontecer nada a ele. Eu fiquei dominado durante quase um ano, e estou inteiro. – Rebateu Alastor.

--Moody, essa não vai dar para esconder de Rufo. Olivaras aparecer do nada... É uma situação muito grave que vai chamar a atenção de todo Ministério e do jornal. Eu e Tonks teremos que informar os acontecimentos, não vai ter jeito de escapar disso, a não ser que vocês tenham alguma desculpa muito, mas muito convincente. – Opinou Quim com a concordância de Tonks.

--Acalme-se, vamos encontrar uma saída para que vocês não precisem ficar em evidência. – Respondeu Moody sem desviar a atenção do pobre homem que ainda trabalhava sem se dar conta com o que acontecia no porão.

--Mas terá que ser rápido. Hoje é Sábado, por sorte estamos fora do plantão até segunda-feira. Aí teremos que ter uma desculpa plausível.

--Terá que dar uma desculpa plausível "se" deixarmos que o Ministério tome conhecimento que o encontramos. – Falou Hermione muito sensatamente.

--Olhem... Porque não levamos o senhor Olivaras para a Sede e lá pensaremos melhor? – Palpitou Rony com olhar de ansiedade. – Pelo menos lá estaremos mais protegidos.

--Draco aparatou! Quem nos garante que ele não vai voltar com reforços? Vamos embora rapidinho daqui. Acho que é o melhor que temos a fazer. – Opinou Lino precavido. – A doninha branca é covarde sim, mas ainda fiel ao Lord.

--Lino está certo. Vamos embora agora. – Finalizou a sensata senhora Weasley. E aparatou não esperando pela concordância dos demais. Além do mais Harry poderia estar precisando de ajuda e sua filha podia estar nervosa além da conta.

--E que vamos fazer com Severo Snape? – Perguntou Arthur.

--Deixe-o com a gente. Nós três podemos dar conta do "querido" professor numa boa, não é mesmo garotos? – Respondeu Fred com um olhar que dava medo.

--Sumam com ele daqui. Vou ao encontro de vocês tão logo eu possa. – Mandou Moody.

Com um Snape sem vontade própria, os gêmeos agarraram seus braços e aparataram para o quartinho que ocupavam no piso superior da loja no Beco Diagonal.

Molly chegou a Sede e correu para o quarto de Harry. Ele estava cochilando na cama, já limpo da quantidade de sangue que o deixara imundo.

--Como ele esta, Héstia?

--Ah! Está muito bem. Tomou um banho, mas estava nervoso e Minerva foi atrás de Papoula há alguns minutos. Ele só está tirando uma soneca, mas bem. Não se assuste.

--E onde está Gina?

--Acho que está no banho. Ela estava gelada e pedi para que ela fosse se esquentar um pouco. Mas tive que garantir que não sairia do lado do garoto. Você já tem um genro. – Disse Héstia risonha.

--É... E um bom genro. Estou feliz que eles estejam juntos. Tenho Harry como um filho. Bom, acho que vou preparar um jantar quente, uma sopa cairia muito bem com esse frio não? – Respondeu mais calma sabendo que Harry estava melhor.

Enquanto passava pelo corredor em direção a cozinha ouviu os estalos caraterísticos de bruxos aparatando no jardim. Moody aparatou com as mãos no ombro Quim que entrou carregando um largado senhor Olivaras nos braços, do contrario o senhor Olivaras não entraria na Sede. Minerva e Papoula chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo em que o auror.

--Foi uma trabalheira conseguir tirá-lo da mesa onde trabalhava. Nós o afastávamos da mesa e ele para lá voltava como se atraído por um enorme imã. Tivemos que estuporá-lo. Só assim conseguimos trazê-lo. – Informou Quim para Madame Pomfrey.

--Ponham-no no quarto de Lupin. – Informou Molly enquanto seguia para seus afazeres já que não podia fazer nada mais. Pelo menos iria deixar todos de barriga cheia para os próximos acontecimentos que sabia que viria. A noite não terminaria ali.

--Deite-o aqui. – Pediu a curandeira preocupada apontando para uma cama. – Bem, primeiro Harry, o senhor Olivaras pode esperar alguns minutinhos, não lhe fará mais mal do que já fez.

Papoula pegou sua grande valise e dela retirou alguns frascos de cores diferentes. Misturou uma poção revigorante e foi encontrar Harry que já estava acordado, mas impedido de se levantar pela cautelosa Gina.

--Tome Harry, beba tudo, vai se sentir melhor num instante. – Informou enquanto abria a camisa do garoto para ver a cicatriz. – Fique tranqüilo, o vestígio do feitiço desaparecerão até o final da noite. Pode se levantar quando quiser o senhor esta bem.

--O que é isso?

--É ditamno, ajuda a evitar que fiquem cicatrizes.

Harry não pensou duas vezes, correu em direção à Gina que esperava ansiosa postada em pé próxima a cama.

--Acontece de tudo com você, não? – Disse Gina recebendo um beijo de Harry.

--Severo é a encarnação do mal. Fiquei com medo que acontecesse alguma coisa com você. Ele é vingativo e podia descontar em você a raiva que sente por mim. Seria capaz de matá-lo se isso acontecesse. – E abraçou a namorada mais forte ainda. – Vem, vamos ver o que está acontecendo no quarto.

--Harry. – Disse Gina sem se mover de onde estava. – Promete que você vai se cuidar?

Harry olhou para ela emocionado.

--Vou. Claro que vou. Ainda temos muito pela frente. Temos a nossa vida. – Pela primeira vez em meses Harry externava que tinha planos para o futuro com ela. – Vem. – Chamou carinhosamente.

--Que aconteceu? – Perguntou parado ao lado da cama do fazedor de varinhas.

--Encontramos o senhor Olivaras, Harry, saímos em busca de um pedacinho da alma de Voldemort e encontramos o senhor Olivaras. Está dominado pela maldição Império, pelo jeito há muito tempo. Não sei se haverá salvação para ele. – Respondeu Lupin preocupado.

--Madame Pomfrey pode dar um jeito nele. Ela sempre conserta todo mundo e dá certo. – Respondeu o garoto.

Ao ouvir o comentário, Papoula sentiu uma grande satisfação em saber da confiança que o menino que sobreviveu depositava nela. Concentrada continuava a misturar uns ingredientes.

--Hermione, por favor, me ajude aqui. – Pediu a curandeira enquanto ministrava a poção do esquecimento e outra para que o velho senhor se recuperasse fisicamente, com a garota segurando a cabeça do velho senhor estuporado.

--Que a senhora está fazendo? – Perguntou Harry curioso.

--É um procedimento simples. Damo-lhe de a poção do esquecimento, o colocamos para dormir, depois o Enervate e finalmente o Finite Encantate. Surtirá resultado. Mas ele pode não ter noção do tempo. Vamos deixá-lo dormir agora. Amanhã veremos os resultados. Além do mais esse pobre senhor está simplesmente esgotado, pele e osso, vejam só. – Disse com o olhar enternecido para o fazedor de varinhas. – Terei que dar-lhe poção revigorante pelo menos três vezes por dia. Saiam todos, vou banhar esse pobre homem, sujeira não faz bem para ninguém.

Não houve tempo de conversarem depois da janta. Engoliram alguma coisa de qualquer maneira que foi servida no prato e um a um sumiu pelo jardim encantado.

Gina por incrível que pareça não deu o contra pela nova saída de Harry, deu-lhe um beijo falando baixinho:

--Boa sorte.

Severo Snape continuava a não se dar conta do que acontecia, em pé, onde os gêmeos o colocaram não emitia nenhuma reação.

--Nossa... Como é bom ter esse cara a minha mercê. – Comentou Lino sarcástico.

Os garotos se divertiram fazendo Snape de palhaço. Não houve tempo de novos comentários e de nem judiar mais do professor, muito rápido os amigos invadiram o quartinho que dessa vez estava profusamente iluminado.

--Incarcerous. – Falou Lupin.

--Finite Encantate. – Moody ordenou. – Olá Severo, agora você vai vomitar todas as suas maldades, está pronto?

--Te fizemos de palhaço, seu palhaço. – Contou Fred divertido. – Seu bobão! Não costuma lavar as cuecas, né? É vimos suas cuecas. – E caiu na gargalhada.

--Vocês não tinham o direito de invadir minha intimidade! – Gritou Severo para os três amigos de farra.

--Mas você pode nos humilhar não é mesmo? Sou porco! – Retrucou Lino com raiva.

--Eu sou superior a você! Posso fazer o que quiser.

--Você não é nada. – Retrucou Fred em cima das palavras de Severo.

--Vamos Severo, comece de uma vez a falar.

--Me deixe em paz Olho-Tonto, vai ser melhor para você, estou avisando.

--Sinceramente estou morrendo de medo.

--Vai... Começa a cantar. – Mandou Lupin.

--O que você prefere Severo conversar por bem ou por mal?

--Anda logo professor, arranque desse bosta a verdade. – Gritou Harry transtornado.

Severo Snape olhou para o garoto cheio de ódio, de seu olhar saiam fagulhas que se, se materializassem causariam grandes queimaduras em Harry.

--Não vou dizer nada enquanto ele estiver na sala. – Respondeu Snape apontando com a cabeça na direção ao garoto.

--Você não está em condições de exigir coisa alguma. – Voltou a gritar Harry antes que qualquer outro presente na sala.

Severo continuava a encarar Harry sem emitir uma só palavra. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, ele não rebatia como era seu costume nenhuma fala de Harry, apenas continuava a encará-lo.

--CONTE TUDO SEU MISERAVEL DE UM FIGA. – Gritou Harry violentamente. – Porque você matou o professor Dumbledore? – A pergunta foi direta.

Inesperadamente Severo fazendo visível força para resistir começou a contar:

--Fiz o Pacto Perpetuo com Narcisa Malfoy tendo com testemunha Bellatriz Lestrange para proteger Draco das ordens que o Mestre deu. O Lord das Trevas mandou que Draco consertasse o armário Sumidouro para que os Comensais da Morte invadissem em Hogwarts e que matasse Dumbledore. Draco foi um fraco, não conseguiu matar o diretor, apesar de tê-lo sob sua mira varinha na torre. Como eu tinha o pacto, tive que matá-lo do contrario eu é que morreria. – Confessou Severo o que todos já desconfiavam.

--Desde quando você é espião de Voldemort? – Perguntou Lupin.

Severo se fechou em copas, não respondia a nenhuma pergunta que qualquer dos outros presentes fazia, fixava firmemente seus interrogadores numa atitude desafiadora. Moody coçando o queixo estava pensativo: como Snape respondia as perguntas de Harry e não respondia as deles? Pensava olhando profundamente para Snape.

--Hum... Harry mande que ele tome a poção Veritaserum. – Pediu Moody para elucidar a dúvida. – Vamos ver o que está acontecendo com essa coisa.

Harry cheio de satisfação pegou o frasquinho das mãos do professor e estendeu para o ex-professor.

--Chegou à hora da minha vingança Snape. Hoje se você não fizer o que eu mando, tirarei pontos da sua casa, e você já não tem tantas esmeraldas assim guardadas na ampulheta. – Harry gozava o professor com a satisfação estampada no rosto.

--Como ousa falar comigo dessa maneira seu moleque insolente. --Cala a boca. Tome sem reclamar. Beba um bom gole desta poção. – Mandou o garoto calmo com um sorriso sarcástico brincando nos lábios. – Beba ser desprezível!

Mais uma vez Moody ficou pasmo. Harry conseguia comandar a vontade do maldoso professor sem que esse questionasse a autoridade impingida.

--Espere Harry. Ele não vai precisar tomar a poção. Você o interrogará. – Falou Alastor segurando a mão de Severo que levava o frasquinho à boca. – Vamos usar de uma maldadezinha com ele. Vai Harry, ele está nas usas mãos. Interrogue-o.

--Não! Prefiro ser interrogado com você Olho-Tonto, ele não. – Snape estava ciente que ser interrogado por Harry seria no mínimo deprimente. Ele acalentava em sonho acabar com Harry de maneira cruel.

--Ah! Resolveu me responder é? Quer cooperar agora? Agora é tarde, continue Harry. – Respondeu com um rosnado.

--Snape desde quando você é espião de Voldemort? – Harry não esperou receber autorização para fazer as perguntas que pipocavam em sua mente e começou com a pergunta feita por Remo anteriormente.

--Desde sempre. Nunca deixei o lado das Trevas mesmo sem meu Lord presente. Mas eu sabia que ele um dia voltaria. Ele havia me contado seus planos.

--Por que você me disse que sou sua tábua de salvação?

--Por que o velhote caduco do Dumbledore era esperto, sim, tão esperto que me enfeitiçou sem que eu soubesse. Eu nem desconfiei que ele pudesse fazer isso comigo. Nunca dei motivos para que ele desconfiasse de mim, minha mente está bloqueada. O amante de trouxas e sangues ruins bloqueou minha mente sem que eu percebesse. Não pude passar informações cruciais para meu Lord e ele está muito bravo comigo e temo pela minha vida. Quero te entregar vivo ou morto para ele e assim seria perdoado. Eu vou fazer isso Potter. – Respondeu com ferocidade na voz.

--Que informações o cobra do seu mestre deseja saber?

--Como estou enfeitiçado não posso denunciar quem são os outros integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, apesar de conhecer todos. Meu mestre precisa saber quem faz parte da equipe da retaguarda que nunca participa das reuniões. A turma que está sempre atenta a tudo e cuida da sua proteção quando você sai para algum lugar, você nunca faz nada sozinho. Foi por isso que o Lord desconfiou que deveria ter mais informações na maldita profecia, você é protegido demais. Esses amigos que te vigiam e ficam na sombra conhecem toda história. Esses outros. – Falou se referindo a Moody, Lupin e Arthur. – Não sabem de nada.

--E como você sabe que tem mais coisas sobre a profecia?

--Vi na sua mente no ano passado quando você estava cumprindo a detenção na minha sala que tinha algo mais além do que eu já conhecia. Mas não conseguia chegar até o final dela. Dumbledore bloqueou na sua mente. Nem eu que sou um exímio legilimente consegui ler. Você não aprendeu a ocultar seus pensamentos, mas o seu mentor fez o trabalho para você, e impediu que mais alguém pudesse ler sua mente.

--Para que ele quer saber quem somos?

--É essencial que meu Lord saiba quem são os integrantes dessa maldita Ordem. Ele quer pegar um deles para poder descobrir o mistério que te envolve. Você, maldito menino que está mais protegido que um bebe recém nascido. – Berrou Severo fuzilando Harry. – Ele precisa acabar com você.

--Qual é o próximo passo que vocês estão planejando?

--Nott, junto com Lucius e mais alguns comensais está encarregado de pegar qualquer um dos seus amigos na primeira oportunidade. Qualquer coisa que aconteça a eles te afeta, principalmente se for um dos Weasley. Você é muito frágil, tudo que acontece com eles te abala. Há também um plano para atacar a comunidade bruxa. Não se mais nada.

Harry tremeu. Não poderia por a vida dos amigos em perigo de jeito nenhum.

--Onde eles estão vigiando?

--Hogwarts, Hogsmead, Beco Diagonal... Todos os lugares bruxos. Você não conseguirá dar um passo sem ter algum na espreita. Você está cercado seu moleque imbecil!

--Como você mesmo disse Snape, estou cercado por amigos. Seu mestre não conseguirá chegar perto de mim. Você acabou de traí-lo nos contando suas intenções. Muito bom Severo Snape, muito bom. – E sorriu satisfeito. – É assim que eu gosto um perfeito elfo doméstico que atende a seu amo.

Harry sem perceber estava adquirindo uma fantástica habilidade de virar as ameaças recebidas para o próprio agressor.

Severo Snape perdeu toda cor do rosto, pela ofensa e por não ter imaginado que tinha ido tão longe. Se sua situação já era delicada, agora ele havia piorado em muito e tudo por causa do odioso menino Potter.

--Vou te matar Harry. – Gritou alucinado com o rosto vermelho de ódio.

--Você já falou isso, Snape. Não se repita, é muito chato ouvir sempre a mesma coisa. – Disse olhando firmemente para o prisioneiro.

--Vocês querem perguntar mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou Harry para os amigos da Ordem, que apesar de muito bravo, mantinha uma aparente calma na voz.

--Não. – Respondeu Moody. – Acredito Harry que você conseguiu extrair desse comensal tudo que precisávamos saber. Temos informações necessárias para nos organizar de agora em diante.

--Harry, pergunte para esse seboso sobre as Horcruxes. – Sugeriu Lupin se referindo a Severo Snape da mesma forma quando eram inimigos nos tempos que freqüentava a escola.

--Me diga ranhoso, onde estão escondidas as Horcruxes de Voldemort fez?

--Sei o paradeiro de seis delas. Uma é a cobra, Nagini, está sempre aos pés Lord Voldemort, o Medalhão que está na Mansão dos Black, a Taça que está escondia no orfanato, o Diário destruído por você por pura sorte e o anel que estava na mão de Dumbledore, e outra parte no próprio Voldemort. Mas tem uma delas que ele não conta para ninguém, é a mais importante. Não sei onde está e nem o que é.

De um momento para o outro Severo Snape começou a ficar rubro e dominado por uma fúria descomunal, conseguiu vencer as cordas invisíveis que o prendiam e avançou no pescoço de Harry tentando com todas as forças matá-lo sufocado ali mesmo na frente de todos. Nunca, nem em seus piores pesadelos ele imaginou que um dia ficaria a nas mãos do menino por quem passou uma vida nutrindo dia a dia um ódio mortal. Era esse ódio que o mantinha vivo.

Harry foi apanhado de surpresa. Sentia as mãos de Severo lhe apertar o pescoço com força, dificultando sua respiração. A garganta do garoto ardia e doía com a pressão que recebia. O ar começava a lhe faltar. Seu óculos vôo longe, a visão começou a ficar nublada. Moody e Lupin correram em socorro de Harry, enquanto os outros tentavam com força afastar Severo do amigo. Jorge e Arthur agarraram Severo pelas costas, enquanto Lino e Fred pelas pernas. Rony sozinho tentava soltar das mãos de garra do pescoço do menino que sobreviveu. A vontade do professor era ferrenha, sua força era fora do comum; foi um custo conseguir tirar Harry das garras de Severo. Percebendo que sua situação era a pior possível, Severo Snape conseguiu aparatar sabe-se lá como. Tudo aconteceu num milésimo de segundo...

--Ai! – Reclamou Harry rouco, olhos lacrimejantes, tossindo e cuspindo como um louco esfregava o pescoço agora com as marcas arroxeadas dos dedos de Severo Snape.

--Como você está? – Perguntou Arthur preocupado.

--Está doendo muito. – Reclamou com as mãos na garganta. - Cadê meus óculos? Por que não o estuporaram?

--Poderíamos ter lhe acertado. Vocês não paravam quietos. – Justificou-se Jorge. Parecia que estavam dançando!

--Ele enlouqueceu, só pode ser isso. – Opinou Lupin. – Tentar matar Harry e ainda na nossa frente! Ensandeceu, só pode ser isso.

--Que enlouqueceu o que professor! – Exclamou Rony mais alto do que pretendia. – Ele é louco e perverso, é isso que ele é.

--Que vamos fazer agora? Ele conseguiu escapar.

-

--Que é isso no seu pescoço? – Perguntou Gina apavorada vendo as marcadas arroxeadas. Harry se abraçou a ela.

Ultimamente eles estavam mais ligados que o normal. Passavam juntos todo tempo disponível e trocavam baixinhos palavras que só interessava aos dois.

-- Snape tentou... – Mas não teve tempo de continuar a contar, a história já fora iniciada pelos amigos.

Enquanto os três organizadores da Ordem da Fênix contavam para todos o que havia acontecido, Madame Pomfrey aproveitou para cuidar mais uma vez de Harry, passou um ungüento no seu pescoço e num piscar de olhos a manchas desapareceram, deu-lhe uma poção para a dor na garganta.

--E agora professor Moody, o que vai acontecer? – Perguntou Harry já sem dor e voz normal.

--Não sei Harry, Voldemort é imprevisível e não dispensa bons tratos a ninguém. Vamos esperar. – Quim... Coloque os aurores de sobre aviso. Voldemort terá uma reação desagradável.

Por sorte Quim e Tonks ainda estavam na Sede. Acharam melhor ficar esperado o retorno do pessoal que fora interrogar Snape e quem sabe uma possível reação do senhor Olivaras, o que não aconteceu.

--Vocês prestaram atenção no que Snape contou lá na mansão dos Riddle? – Perguntou Minerva.

--Claro que prestamos atenção. Ele esteve em Hogwarts e ficou nos vigiando. Que ousadia! – Comentou Lupin. – Precisava pegar uns ingredientes na masmorra que ocupou. Ora vejam só... Tem gente que não se enxerga mesmo. – Lupin estava abismado com a atitude do ex-colega de Hogwarts.

--Bem que tentei chegar até ele. Claro que eu não sabia que podia ser ele, mas daí surgiu aquela faísca não sei de onde e ele simplesmente sumiu. – Contou Moody.

--Mas ninguém aparata e nem desaparatar de Hogwarts. – Falou Hermione cheia de impaciência por só ela ter lido Hogwarts – uma história.

--Existem outros modos de se tornar invisível, Hermione. – Rosnou Olho-Tonto.

--Então... Quer dizer... Então era ele que estava me vigiando quando eu ainda estava na casa do Dursley! Fazendo o trabalho sujo para seu Mestre.

--Pelo que tudo indica Harry, era ele mesmo. – Disse Gui. – Fico espantado em pensar como nunca desconfiamos dele antes. Vocês estiveram sob o olhar desse sanguinário durante anos.

--Agora não resolver lamentar. Harry nunca acreditou nele um instante. – Contou Neville. – Ás vezes eu o ouvia discutir com Hermione por causa disso.

Hermione ficou sem jeito, ela sempre reforçava as palavras do professor Dumbledore cada vez que Harry argumentava contra Snape.

--Ta, ta bom. Eu me enganei. – Disse Hermione sem jeito.

--Estivemos por que Dumbledore confiava nele, e por mais insano que Snape possa ser, ele não arriscaria coisa alguma contra mim debaixo do nariz do professor. Ele é esperto. – Comentou Harry.

--Não foi só em Hogwarts e na rua dos Alfeneiros que ele te vigiou Harry, eu o vi em Hogsmead também quando o quadro de Dumbledore acordou. – Contou Lupin.

--Ah! Vai! Ele nunca foi do bem. – Falou Gina. – Não é normal alguém ser tão odiado quanto ele. Quer dizer, a gente pode não gostar de uma pessoa aqui outra ali, claro; às vezes não vamos mesmo com a cara da pessoa, mas quando ninguém gosta dela, tem alguma coisa errada, né? Tudo tem um limite.

--Por que você não comentou nada comigo, Remo? – Quis saber Harry.

--Pra quê? Não iria adiantar de nada.

--Sabe... Numa das últimas conversas que tive com o professor Dumbledore eu falei novamente que não acreditava em Snape, e por um segundo pensei ver um brilho estranho em seus olhos. É claro que ele voltou a afirmar que Snape era de confiança. Eu não consigo entender o porquê desse comportamento tão obstinado. – Contou Harry. – O professor era tão sensato!

--Será que não foi por isso que ele bloqueou a mente de Severo? – Perguntou Arthur. – Vocês sabem, por mais que Dumbledore tivesse atitudes que não conseguimos entender, ele também era precavido. Tanto é que bloqueou o final da profecia em Harry. Ele era excêntrico sim, mas não bobo.

--Ele deve ter bloqueado a mente de Severo muito antes dessa conversa com Harry, pois do contrario Snape já teria contado ao Lord. – Raciocinou alto Lupin.

--Mas foi perversamente enganado. – Rebateu Harry.

--É foi, mas mesmo antes de tudo acontecer tomou atitudes que só nos favoreceu, a Caixa de Dumbledore por exemplo.

--Que já nos tirou de apuros. Por falar nisso, Fawkes não apareceu mais. – Comentou Arthur.

--Deve ser instruções do professor. A ave era fiel ao extremo e continua sendo pelo que podemos perceber. – Disse Gui.  
--Mamãe, a senhora hein? Atacou com a maior categoria lá na mansão, gostei de ver. – Elogiou Carlinhos a mãe, mudando completamente o rumo da conversa já que não havia mais o que pudessem concluir.

--Nossa! Me deu um negócio aqui. – Falou passando a mão pelo peito. – Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, simplesmente não podia ficar parada e deixar as coisas acontecerem sem fazer nada.

--É, para quem um dia não conseguiu se livrar de um bicho-papão, você se saiu muito bem querida. – Comentou o marido.

Molly ficou vermelha de vergonha. Na verdade desde aquele fatídico dia ela tinha perdido um pouco da confiança em suas qualidades de mágicas, mas depois com os ensinamentos dos professores ela havia readquirido a confiança em si mesma, e arrematou:

--E que ninguém faça mal às minhas crianças. E que esses malditos comensais não cruzem meu caminho, já não sei do que sou capaz de fazer.

O desabafo foi recebido com aplausos e gritos de entusiasmos dos filhos: "aí mamãe, é assim que se fala", "essa é a minha mãe", gritava os gêmeos.

--Que caixa é essa jogada aqui na sala? Já não disse que não quero bagunça na sala de estar! – Reclamou voltando a ser a Molly de sempre e pegando a pesada caixa sem tampa. – Por Merlin... Que é isso?

--Me dê aqui Molly, eu guardarei essas coisas. – Pediu Lupin.

-

Voldemort estava lívido, a notícia que Draco havia abandonado a missão da maior importância o deixará estarrecido. Para os planos que estava preparando era essencial manter o senhor Olivaras fazendo mais e mais varinhas. Como ele agora iria submeter bruxos sob a maldição imperio mais forte para atacar a comunidade e desestabilizar ainda mais o Ministério tão fragilizado se não tinha mais como ter varinhas feitas exclusivamente para as trevas?

Olhou para Draco possesso com seus olhos em fendas brilhando de raiva.

--Você errou muito menino. – E apontou a varinha para ele.

Draco contorcia-se no chão, berrava, gritava, não conseguia pedir por clemência. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos claros, tamanha dor que sentia. Eram com certeza facas afiadas e quentes que o perfuravam sem só nem piedade cada centímetro de seu corpo. Ele não sabia o que podia ser pior que aquilo que estava passando. Era sem dúvida o pior dia de sua vida. Mas nada do que gritava fazia com que o Lord das Trevas tivesse piedade. Até que de repente a dor passou.

No quartel-general de Lord Voldemort, Draco estava largado no chão molhado de suor. Seu pai, Lucius, agora ajoelhado ao lado enxugava sua testa molhada.

--Dói pai. Dói muito. – Exclamou sem forças no chão.

--Já passou. – Dizia Lucius que acompanhara ao lado do mestre seu filho ser castigado sem poder fazer nada para impedir que o garoto sofresse. Doía-lhe no peito o castigo que o filho sofria.

Voldemort se desinteressou de Draco como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido e voltou sua atenção para Severo Snape que acabara de chegar.

Depois de um tempo...

--Repita Snape, tudo o que aconteceu. – Voldemort estava ensandecido, possesso.

Obedientemente Snape contou exatamente com as mesmas palavras usadas anteriormente tudo que havia acontecido.

--Finite Encantate. – Gritou Lord Voldemort depois que Snape terminará de contar pela segunda vez. – Snape, você é um fraco. Como se deixou ser capturado com tanta facilidade?

--Não sei o que aconteceu. Eu só pensava em manter o homem na velha mansão. De repente tudo mudou de rumo e não tive como reverter a situação, foi totalmente inesperado. – Respondeu respeitoso.

--Mas eu sei. Você perdeu sua utilidade. Primeiro queima os livros onde poderíamos achar um antídoto para a poção do esquecimento; segundo não consegue desvendar os sussurros na mente do Rabicho; terceiro não consegue me contar quem são os outros integrantes dessa maldita Ordem; quarto não descobriu o final da profecia, e agora isso? Não Snape, você não tem nenhuma serventia para mim. Sua prepotência o levou longe demais. Nagini...

A cobra veio rastejando indolente até os pés de seu dono e ali ficou toda enrolada como um estranho animal de estimação.

--Mas Draco também fugiu de Little Hangleton, aliás, todos fugiram, só eu fiquei protegendo o senhor Olivaras da Ordem. E o que eu podia fazer sozinho?

--Draco já foi castigado pela imprudência em deixar uma missão da mais alta importância. – Falou o Lord das Trevas interrompendo a fala de Severo.

--Não, meu Lord, ainda tenho como lhe ajudar... – O Comensal da Morte tentava de todas as formas escapar do destino que li no rosto do Mestre.

--Já fui clemente demais com você, levei em conta suas informações no período em que estive impossibilitado de agir. Você já recebeu mais do que merecia. Nagini...

--Espere um minuto mestre. Ainda tenho uma informação importante. Sei como o senhor, meu Mestre pode pegar um dos Weasley.

--Onde Severo Snape? Onde?

--No Beco Diagonal, na loja Gemialidades Weasley. Foi para lá que me levaram. – Informou apressado.

--E porque não me disse antes Severo? Esperou que eu me irritasse.

--O senhor não tinha me dado tempo senhor. – Justificou-se fazendo uma respeitosa referencia.

-

Domingo amanheceu mais gelado que nunca, havia nevado a noite inteira. O inverno não estava nada fácil de agüentar. Muito cedo a Sede da Ordem da Fênix já estava movimentada, seus moradores acordaram ansiosos depois de uma noite mal dormida. A toda hora chegava um integrante querendo saber notícias do senhor Olivaras que continuava desacordado deitado no quarto na companhia de Madame Pomfrey.

--Dia gente. – Cumprimentou Tonks entrando na Sede tão disposta que assustou a senhora Weasley.

--Aconteceu alguma coisa querida? Não é comum você aparecer aqui tão cedo.

--Nada! Não dormi direito mesmo, cansei de ficar em casa sozinha e resolvi vir para cá. Ainda to cheia de adrenalina, não consegui ficar parada um só minuto. Minha casa está parecendo a casa trouxa da tia de Harry, reluzindo de limpeza. – E fez um gesto com as mãos os dedos abertos indicando que tudo brilhava.

--Hum, estava animada hein! Mas fez bem. Vai, tome o café da manhã. Os garotos já estão em pé, já - já descerão.

E assim a famosa cozinha da Sede foi aos poucos ficando lotada, com cada um se servindo dos gostosos pratos que Molly preparara para o café da manhã.

--Novidades Tonks. – Perguntou Hermione.

--Nadinha de nada, isso é muito estranho. Com certeza Severo voltou para o quartel general do tal do Lord, só nos resta esperar para saber o que aconteceu.

--DUMBLEDORE! DUMBLEDORE!

Um grito de desespero assustou a todos que estavam conversando na mesa do café da manhã ouviram como os cabelos da nuca em pé.

--É o senhor Olivaras. – Reconheceu Molly.

Todos correram se esbarrando pelo corredor que levava até o quarto do senhor que estava enfeitiçado.

--Calma. – Falava Madame Pomfrey junto do doente. – Está tudo bem. Dumbledore já vai chegar. – Dizia tranqüila fazendo o velho senhor tomar poções para o restabelecimento completo.

--Você fez o finite encantate, Papoula. – Perguntou Molly baixinho.

--Fiz, acabei de fazer todo tratamento.

--Preciso falar com ele. É importante. – E fazia esforço para se levantar.

--Não, fique deitado, assim que ele chegar eu o trarei até aqui. Tome isso. – E colocou mais uma caneca com uma um poção nas mãos do velho.

Minutos se passaram até que ele com olhos arregalados olhava para a curandeira.

--Hei! Conheço você! Por que está aqui?

--O senhor sabe quem sou eu?

--Claro que sei, ora essa! Que pergunta mais idiota. Vamos, saia me deixe levantar, a senhora está me atrapalhando. A situação é séria. Sai da frente mulher.

Papoula achou melhor atender e observar o que Olivaras ia fazer.

Ele se levantou rápido demais para alguém que estava bastante enfraquecido, mas caiu em seguida e foi ajudado pela curandeira para tornar à cama.

--Viu, eu não disse para ficar deitado.

--Mas o que aconteceu comigo. – Perguntou não entendendo nada.

--Deixe que eu explico. – Pediu Moody que havia chegado naquele instante na Sede.

--Olivaras, o senhor sabe quem eu sou.

--Que pergunta idiota! Claro, é Olho-Tonto Moody.

--Muitas coisas aconteceram, Olivaras, muitas e sérias. – E olhou para Papoula. – Será que ele agüenta saber?

--Se não agüentar logo saberemos. – Foi a resposta que a curandeira deu. – Vai em frente.

--Porque que conversar com Dumbledore?

--Por que comensais da morte estão entrando na minha loja. Rápido, chame ele.

--Dumbledore virá mais tarde. Podemos conversar em quanto isso.

--Há alguns dias Voldemort apareceu em pessoa na minha loja me chantageou, quer que eu trabalhe para ele fazendo varinhas poderosas para todos os comensais. Eu me recusei, olha o que ele me fez. – E levantou a camisa. – Ué, tinha um baita corte bem aqui. – Disse apontando na altura do estomago. – Estava aqui agorinha mesmo!

--Acontece que se passou muito tempo desde que isso aconteceu, Olivaras. Isso aconteceu há quase um ano.

--Não, não, foi agorinha mesmo. Eu não estou ficando louco!

--Claro que não está. Mas foi submetido à maldição imperius, e ficou desaparecido todo esse tempo.

--Não pode ser! – Seus olhos claros se arregalaram de espanto.

--Pode sim. Te encontramos ontem no final da noite enfeitiçado e escondido na antiga mansão dos pais de Voldemort vigiado por seis comensais e entre eles Severo Snape.

--Nossa! E onde eu estou agora? – Exclamou o velho mais que abismado.

E assim Moody foi contando com cuidado, para não assustar mais ainda o velho senhor, as condições em que fora encontrado e o situando no tempo e espaço. A cada novo relato Olivaras mostrava-se mais e mais espantado.

--Dumbledore está morto? Não pode ser! E agora?

--Está sim, e agora tocamos a vida Olivaras. A morte chega para todos.

--Estou muito confuso.

--Eu entendo.

--Acho que o senhor precisa dormir mais um pouco. Logo tudo ficará mais claro de entender. – Disse com calma Madame Pomfrey.

--É, acho que é melhor eu dormir mesmo, acho que estou sonhando. – E tomou de um só gole a poção do sono sem sonhos.

--Não vamos contar para ele sobre as Horcruxes, né? – Pediu Harry.

--Não. Tenho que pensar num local para escondê-lo. Se ele voltar para a loja com certeza será capturado novamente pelo lado das trevas. E o hospital não é tão seguro assim. Mas onde?

--É melhor deixá-lo aqui mesmo. Estará mais seguro. – Disse Hermione.

O fato de o senhor Olivaras despertar demonstrando não estar louco, deixou os integrantes da Ordem de Fênix mais sossegados em relação a sua recuperação.

Muito cedo na manhã seguinte o silencio reinante foi logo quebrado.

--Sai para lá sua velha. Deixe-me ir atrás de Dumbledore.

--Sr. Olivaras, lembra-se do que Moody lhe contou ontem? Dumbledore morreu.

--Você está louca. Imagina Dumbledore morto.

--Mas é verdade, senhor Olivaras. É a mais pura verdade.

--Então eu não sonhei!

--Não senhor. O senhor acordou ontem e teve uma longa conversa com Moody.

Exasperado ele passou a mão pelo rosto e testa numa tentativa vã de colocar um pouco de coerência nos pensamentos em desordenados.

--Me diga. O que eu fazia quando me acharam?

--Fazia varinhas. O que mais o senhor sabe fazer, a não ser varinhas!

Foi a pior coisa que Madame Pomfrey podia ter dito naquela hora. O homem pareceu perde o juízo de vez, tal agitação que tomou conta dele.

--Fazia varinha? Fiz varinhas! Onde elas estão. Cadê as varinhas, preciso vê-las agora. Entregue-me as varinhas. – Sem firmeza e nem equilíbrio saiu do quarto cambaleando se apoiando nas paredes e guardas das cadeiras.

Madame Pomfrey foi atrás dele tentando apará-lo, pois ainda estava muito fraco. Ele encontrou com Molly a caminho da cozinha.

--Cadê as varinhas... – E procurava com o olhar revistando todos os cantos onde pudesse encontrá-las.

Molly, sentindo a urgência correu em busca da caixa que fora guardada na sala de reuniões.

--São estas. – Disse Molly com a caixa na mão.

--Me dê! Me dê aqui! Que mais vocês encontraram?

--Está tudo dentro da caixa. Foi só isso.

Lupin acordou com a movimentação fora do normal na Sede e ainda de pijamas foi em direção ao barulho.

--O que houve?

--Olivaras endoideceu quando eu disse que ele foi achado fazendo varinhas. Não imaginava que pudesse causar tanto alvoroço. – Desculpou-se Papoula.

--Tudo bem. – Respondeu automaticamente, pois estava prestando atenção no fazedor de varinhas.

Olivaras revirava sem parar o conteúdo que via dentro da caixa.

--Malditos, malditos! Eles usaram minha arte para o mal! Isto! Estão vendo isto! – E mostrava os rolinhos. – É cabelo de inferis, se usa para fazer varinhas malignas. – E mostrava aos presentes os fios opacos e embranquecidos. – Preciso destruir tudo. Onde posso fazer isso? O melhor seria fogo... é o fogo é o melhor.

Lupin sem pedir explicações, pois considerou que Olivaras sabia o que estava fazendo conjurou uma fogueira de bom tamanho.

Movido por puro instinto o fabricante de varinha pegou uma das varinhas e a partiu ao meio. Faíscas pretas se soltaram dela.

--Vê? Não prestam para nada, só servem para fazer ruindade. Elas não conjuram nada de bom.

Revoltado partiu ao meio varinha por varinha e jogava os pedaços no fogo vermelho vivo da fogueira. Jogou todo conteúdo da caixa na fogueira. Depois com a cabeça reclinada murmurou algumas palavras, quando terminou disse alto:

--Merlin, que teria acontecido se esses instrumentos do mal estivessem nas mãos dos seguidores das trevas.

--Pronto, Olivaras, já terminou agora se acalme, por Merlin.

--Ainda não. Tem uma delas nas mãos de Lucius Malfoy. – Contou Harry que calado observou toda movimentação no jardim encantado.

--Como você sabe?

--Eu vi quando duelamos em Askaban, ele tinha uma delas.

Enquanto o senhor Olivaras era levado para o quarto pela curandeira, ouvia-se a palavras de indignação:

"Feras! Esses Comensais da Morte são feras e deveriam estar enjaulados. E o Ministério o que faz? Nada".

--Está bem senhor Olivaras. Agora venha se deitar mais um pouco. – Disse a voz de Madame Pomfrey conciliadora para o idoso senhor.

Depois das varinhas destruídas e o senhor Olivaras de volta para o quarto, Moody se reuniu com os demais membros da Ordem para tentarem resolver onde abrigar o pobre homem do Ministro. Por consenso acharam melhor que o mais indicado seria escondê-lo em Hogwarts. Sob a proteção de Minerva com certeza ficaria bem.

* * *

25/03/2007 – 12h30

Bom, mais um cap. A fic está chegando a seu desfecho, mas ainda vem um pouco mais de aventura por ai. Mas também tenho um triste noticia, é. Outro dia comentei com um dos leitores que eu estava delineando o capítulo final, pois é, não sei por que ele simplesmente desapareceu do micro. Já virei e revirei a máquina a procura do desaparecido e nada. Impossível de achá-lo nessa bagunça em ordem alfabética que está minhas coisas. Ainda bem que tenho boa memória, mas vou ter que começar a descrever o final tudo de novo. Espero que de certo.

Conto com vcs.

Linda semana a todos.

bj e abç

McGonagall


	32. RETALIAÇÃO

**32 - RETALIAÇÃO **

Aos pouco os moradores da Sede começaram a se levantar e se inteirar sobre os acontecimentos do final da madrugada e é claro não faltaram comentários.

--Mas é claro que o Lord das Trevas iria querer que o senhor Olivaras fizesse varinhas exclusivamente para o mal. Que poderia sair de uma mente tão estragada como a dele? – Comentou Hermione.

--Olivaras sempre levou sua arte a sério. Suas varinhas são consideradas as melhores do mundo mágico. – Disse Lupin.

--Quando o conheci ele me pareceu muito estranho. – Foi a vez de Harry dizer. – Por falar em estranho, queria conversar com o professor Moody.

--Eu não posso te ajudar? – Perguntou Lupin.

--Talvez. Queria saber por que Snape respondeu as perguntas que fiz e não as de vocês. Isso me pareceu muito estranho; não faz sentindo entende. Como foi que fiz isso?

--É, vou ficar te devendo está resposta, acho que só o Moody pode te responder. Sinceramente também pensei muito sobre o acontecido, mas não sei o que dizer. Foi realmente muito estranho.

E Harry ficou com aquilo na cabeça, Olho-Tonto não apareceu na Sede naquele dia, e ele não tinha como elucidar essa dúvida, teria que esperar. Se Harry já estava diferente naquela manhã, ficou mais invocado ainda.

Gina que se sentou a seu lado.

--Que você tem Harry? – Perguntou Gina baixinho.

--Não sei. Estou preocupado com essa história do Severo responder a minhas perguntas. E também com a varinha nas mãos de Lucius. Dele só pode vir o pior, não é?

--É, mas não precisa ficar desse jeito, você não pode fazer nada.

--Ta bom, não tenho como resolver isso agora. Bom, preciso ir até Hogwarts. Quer vir comigo? – Perguntou em pé vestindo a capa.

--Que você tem que fazer lá Harry? – Perguntou Lupin.

--Contar para Hagrid sobre a cobra que pode aparecer por lá antes que ele a mate, ainda não conversei com ele sobre isso. Você sabe como ele é. Ele gosta de animais estranhos, mas com cobra ele não brinca, ele mata.

--Vou junto com você. – Disse Rony.

No final os cinco amigos foram até a cabana do grandalhão.

--É. Então está bem. Mas não vou deixar que ela entre na minha casa. Isso não. Cobra não, não da para acreditar nas cobras.

--Não estou pedindo que você lhe dê abrigo, só estou pedindo para você não matá-la, só isso. – Respondeu Harry.

--E como saberei que é a cobra sua amiga?

--Ela ficará por perto até que eu apareça. Ela não lhe atacará e nem te picará.

--Sei. Não vou nem passar perto dela, é isso que vou fazer.– Respondeu Hagrid mais que desconfiado. – Vamos tomar um chá, estou com frio. – Convidou os amigos para por um fim na conversa da cobra que não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

E os cinco amigos ficaram ali por mais um tempo se divertindo com as histórias de Hagrid, tomando chá para espantar o frio. Quase na hora do almoço foram mandados embora para a sede.

--Ta na hora de vocês irem embora. Tenho muito que fazer hoje e não posso ficar o dia todo conversando, hoje não.

--Que tanto você tem a fazer? A escola está vazia! – Disse Rony.

--Vou passar a tarde toda com o Gropinho e com Bicuço, tenho dado pouca atenção a eles.

21 de janeiro

Apesar do frio intenso que estava fazendo no Caldeirão Furado não havia uma mesa sequer vaga de tão lotado que estava o famoso lugar. Tom, o dono do bar, achava-se atarantado, mal dava conta de atender seus fregueses que a todo o momento pediam algo mais para beber ou comer. Todos os quartos estavam ocupados, e ele foi obrigado a contratar um ajudante para poder dar a merecida atenção aos freqüentadores do bar.

A passagem mágica localizada no fundo do barzinho parava mais aberta que fechada a todo instante tal o movimento.

--Enfim um pouco de liberdade. – Disse um bruxo de barba rala e atarracado a seu amigo enquanto tomavam canecas e mais canecas de cerveja amanteigada.

--É, acho que o "escolhido" botou medo em Você-sabe-quem. – Respondeu o companheiro com um cachimbo soltando fumaça preso entre os dentes.

--Já não era sem tempo. É obrigação dele fazer isso, não é mesmo? De quem mais é a obrigação a não ser dele? – Respondeu como se fosse dono da verdade. – Deixe-me encontrar com ele que vou cobrá-lo disso. Espere para ver. – Finalizou com prepotência.

--Não sei não. – Respondeu o amigo prestando atenção na conversa.

Os comerciantes do Beco Diagonal estavam excitados com a volta do movimento. As lojas todas abertas expunham nas vitrines as últimas novidades. Galeões mudavam de bolsas. Os fregueses entravam e saiam dos estabelecimentos felizes por poderem enfim, gozarem da merecida liberdade de freqüentar a rua mais famosa do mundo bruxo com tranqüilidade.

As crianças muito agasalhadas vibravam encantadas com as invenções dos gêmeos, lotavam a loja Gemialidades Weasley, e os pais agradecidos por verem os rostos iluminados de suas crianças compravam inúmeras brincadeiras só para continuar vendo-as sorrir.

Naquela manhã, a loja Floreios & Borrões estava em festa; um bruxo apresentava seu livro sobre a vida daquele que fora o mais famoso e respeitado bruxo da atualidade – Professor Alvo Dumbledore, numa seção de autógrafos. Fotos e mais fotos do professor sorrindo e acenando para os presentes estavam dependuradas em todas as paredes da livraria.

Molly, Fleur e Neville estavam sozinhos na Sede, todos haviam saído inclusive, os garotos que tendo liberdade do Portal, sumiam de repente. É claro que ela sabia que eles saiam para namorar. Não tinham privacidade na Sede, além do mais eram jovens, tinham o direito de gozarem de liberdade.

Molly estava atarefada na cozinha da Sede, parada no meio da cozinha sacudia a varinha organizando as panelas, arrumando os pratos, pondo tudo no lugar para dali a algumas horas começar novamente a preparar o jantar. Depois de tudo arrumado fez menção de usar varinha para debulhar as ervilhas frescas, adiantar o serviço é bom. "Não, vou debulhar a moda dos trouxas". – Pensou sorridente. "Arthur que deveria fazer isso". Sorriu para si mesma.

Fazia dias que tudo estava calmo e isso não era normal. Enquanto via as ervilhas saltarem das cascas e caírem na bacia que tinha no colo, cantarolava uma música que ouvia na RRB (Rede Radiofônica dos Bruxos). "Essa calmaria me deixa irritada. Que será que esse Lord das Trevas está pensando, com certeza coisa boa não é". – Pensava preocupada.

Neville entrou na cozinha a procura de algo para comer.

--Não quis sair com os demais, querido? – Perguntou a senhora Weasley.

--Não. Eles saíram para namorar e não vou ficar atrapalhando. Gostaria de poder ficar um pouco com a Luna, mas o professor Lupin não me deixou ir. Disse que é arriscado. – Respondeu com a boca cheia de nozes.

Olivaras continuava na Sede, muito embora não tivesse a mínima noção de onde estava. Muito cabisbaixo se mantinha calado, provavelmente ainda remoendo as informações que Moody tinha lhe passado.

"Não. É melhor que ele continue aqui na Sede. Em Hogwarts poderá ficar exposto o que não é bom. Aqui ele estará seguro. – Decidiu Alastor".

A música parou na metade. Molly olhou para o rádio.

"Que será que aconteceu". – Disse para si mesma.

"E ATENÇÃO, ATENÇÃO..."

"Aqui fala o repórter exclusivo da RRB, direto do Beco Diagonal...

--FLEUR – Gritou chamando a nora. – Ouça Fleur, ouça o que aconteceu. – Disse apavorada.

--Shhh! Escuta, escuta. – Pediu Neville chegando mais perto do rádio. – Escuta só isso!

"Há uma correria desenfreada. Os bruxos então em pânico... Olha lá, eles atearam fogo no Empório das Corujas..."

-

--E nosso filho? – Perguntou Harry abraçado com Gina contemplando os jardins de Hogwarts depois de terem trocado ardentes beijos e abraços.

--Ah! Vai ser lindo como você e como eu, é claro. Já imaginou, olhos verdes e cabelo ruivo! Todas as bruxinhas vão fazer fila na nossa porta procurando por ele. – Respondeu Gina risonha se aconchegando mais nos braços de Harry.

Estavam namorando sossegados sentados nas escadarias da escola encostados à parede.

--Que filho? – Perguntou Rony assustando os dois e se pondo em guarda.

--O que planejamos ter. Por que, você e Hermione não conversam sobre o que querem? – Perguntou Gina em alerta com a atitude do irmão. – Vai embora Rony e nos deixe namorar em paz.

Harry não deu a mínima atenção ao espanto de Rony. Conhecia bem demais o amigo e entendia que quando se tratava da irmã o ciúme falava mais alto. Mas nem por isso deixou de segurar Gina bem próxima de si.

Rony se afastou de muito mal-humor de mãos dadas com Hermione.

--Rony, não fique assim. Sua irmã cresceu e não é nenhuma boba. Além do mais ela e Harry querem ficar sozinhos. – Disse Hermione com toda paciência do mundo para o namorado. – Você percebeu que eles nunca nos incomodam? – E lascou um beijo em Rony de tirar o fôlego.

--Mione! – Exclamou. – Nossa... Você nunca fez isso?

--Quem sabe assim você volta a atenção para mim, ou vai querer que eu te chame de Uom-Uom. – Respondeu risonha. – Deixe os dois e vamos cuidar de nossa vida que é o mais acertado que temos a fazer.

--Nem me lembre disso. Foi um custo me livrar dela. Pensei que nunca fosse me acertar com você. – Respondeu rodando com Hermione os braços.

Harry abraçado a Gina cruzou com os dois no corredor e não perdeu a oportunidade.

--'To gostando de ver. – Disse Harry com um sorriso de lado a lado no rosto.

Mais tarde na Sede...

--Harry... Que história é essa de filho?

--Rony, você não acredita mesmo que vou lhe contar minha vida com a Gina, né? – E terminou de se arrumar sem se preocupar com os pensamentos do amigo.

No quarto das meninas...

--Mione... Que fez o Rony rodar você no ar? – Perguntou Gina divertida.

Hermione riu. – Apenas o provoquei.

-

BUM.

O chão tremeu.

BUM.

Os visitantes da rua olhavam ao redor tentando identificar de onde vinha tal barulho.

--Alguém ganhou na Loteria dos Bruxos, está comemorando como se deve. – Disse um bruxo que saía da loja de Madame Malkin – Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões, com um grande pacote nas mãos.

--É, e deve mesmo comemorar. Não é sempre que se tem essa sorte. Conheço Arthur Weasley, que ganhou uma vez a loteria, cara sortudo!

BUM – Outro estouro mais forte.

--Isso não é comemoração. – Disse o acompanhante do bruxo que havia comprado novas vestes sentindo o corpo inteiro tremer.

De repente uma gritaria nunca ouvida invadiu o Beco abafando o alarido descontraído. O corre-corre tomou conta do lugar. Pessoas trombavam uma com as outras na pressa de irem para casa. Pais seguravam seus filhos pelas mãos tão firmemente, que as pobres mãozinhas ficavam com as juntas brancas pela falta de circulação do sangue.

BUM.

Outra explosão, dessa vez tão forte que causou pânico imediato na população. Famílias inteiras entravam aos trancos e barrancos nas lojas entupindo as lareiras para voltarem ao refugio de suas residências mais rápido que o vento.

--Corram... Corram que eles vêm vindo... – Gritou um bruxo que corria desembestado pelo Beco.

Medo. Medo era o que se via nos olhos arregalados. Alguns bruxos e bruxas nem saiam do lugar, imobilizados por causa do medo.

"Vai, corre! Vai ficar parado ai esperando que eles te peguem é? Se mexe homem". – Disse um bruxo que corria para se proteger.

"Para que você vai fechar a porta? Salve sua vida!"

Frases como essas eram ditas as pressas incentivando para que todos se refugiassem.

Os estalidos de aparatação tornaram-se ensurdecedor. O desespero tomou conta de todos. Pais aparatavam com seus filhos dependurados de qualquer maneira sobre os ombros. Procurar refúgio imediato era imprescindível.

E lá vinham eles. Todos vestidos de preto, as máscaras cobrindo os rostos já não tão anônimos assim. Mais de 10 comensais da morte caminhavam a passos lentos pela extensão do Beco Diagonal e explodiam aqui e ali estabelecimentos comerciais a bel prazer. Estuporavam os bruxos desesperados que corriam para todos os lados, torturavam aqueles que tentavam em vão baixar as portas de suas lojas. Gargalhavam alto enquanto lançavam a maldição cruciatus. Não era um só que lançava feitiços, vários comensais faziam uso das maldiçoes imperdoáveis, principalmente a maldição da tortura.

--Avada kedavra, Avada kedavra. – Berrou um dos malditos dominado pelo desejo de matar.

O comensal que parecia estar no comando da invasão matou na frente dos pais, por puro prazer mórbido, duas crianças não pareciam ter mais de 5 anos e 3 anos.

--Treme desgraçado! Sinta a ira de meu Mestre. Sofra agora! – E fez bruxos sofrerem a maldição da dor.

--Vamos acabar com a lojinha como o Mestre mandou. Não podemos perder tempo. – Disse Lucius que mantinha a máscara no rosto como se fosse possível se manter anonimato. Caminhava na frente dos companheiros dando ordens e mais ordens.

--É aquela ali coberta de cartazes de tudo quanto é tipo. – Informou um companheiro que estava ao lado dele.

--Estupore. – Gritou Lucius apontando a varinha para a Loja dos gêmeos. E o jato de luz vermelho intenso saiu da varinha negra.

Em pouco mais de uma hora o horror e pânico tomou conta do famoso Beco.

-

Nervosa, a senhora Weasley ia e vinha do jardim para a sala, esfregando as mãos, enquanto Fleur ficou parada no meio do jardim mesmo com a neve que caía cobrindo-lhe os ombros.

--Estão todos fora de casa! Todos! Eu vou cortar cada uma deles em pedacinhos bem pequenos! – Ouviu o estalido de aparatação.

--Onde vocês estavam... – Já ia começar a passar um de seus famosos sermões quando viu quem era.

Fred e Lino aparataram na Sede, mais sujos que uma lareira que não é usada há séculos; por baixo da sujeira estavam pálidos, trazendo com eles o corpo de Jorge desacordado.

--Que aconteceu? Jorge, Jorge meu filho abra os olhos! – Pedia a mãe angustiada dando tapinhas no rosto do filho desacordado.

--Enervate. – Ouviu Fleur dizer com a varinha apontada para o cunhado estendido no chão frio do jardim encantado da Sede.

Jorge acordou sem saber onde estava e nem o que havia acontecido olhou zonzo para os rostos que estavam em cima dele.

--Que foi? – Perguntou ainda deitado.

--Você foi estuporado por um comensal da morte. – Informou Fred ajoelhado ao lado do irmão.

--Por Merlin! Jorge, meu filho, você está bem? O que foi que aconteceu? – Voltou a perguntar a senhora Weasley ajoelhada ao lado de Jorge. – Ai... Estava tão preocupada! Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou apreensiva. – Fique deitado mais um pouco. – Mandou.

Fred depois da costumeira reclamação de "me solta, mamãe" contou:

--Tivemos sorte. O Beco Diagonal está aos pedaços. – Contou Fred.

--Foi um horror. Não costumo sentir medo. – Disse Lino coberto de fuligem. – Mas tremi nas bases.

--Quando saímos da loja...

--Mas vocês estão inteiros. É isso que conta. – Exclamou a mãe abismada pelo filho estar pensando na loja.

--Pára mamãe. – Pediu Jorge, se pondo em pé e recebendo os beijos da mãe, que aliviada não parava de alisá-lo. Até Lino ficou um pouco sem jeito com o carinho recebido.

--Não, mamãe, estava começando a contar sobre o que aconteceu. Quando ouvimos as primeiras explosões, achamos que fosse alguém festejando alguma coisa e saímos para ver o que era. Claro que não iríamos perder a farra. E foi quando vimos que todos corriam desembestados para todo lado. Ficamos parados na frente da loja sem entender nada e lá vinham eles, apontando as varinhas explodindo o que desse na telha. – Contou Fred antes que a mãe pensasse mais besteiras.

--De repente eles apontaram a varinha para a loja e a explodiram. Não foi um ataque gratuito, parecia que estavam nos procurando. Tenho certeza. – Contou Lino fazendo um forte aceno com a cabeça. – E tive mais certeza ainda quando Jorge foi estuporado.

--O Beco ficou no chão, uma calamidade. É, os comensais da morte destruíram o Beco. Ta uma confusão danada, ninguém entende ninguém, todo mundo correndo sem direção, tem fogo por tudo quanto é canto, e as lojas destruídas. Não tem um único prédio inteiro, a não ser o Banco Gringotes, que embora em pé, tem a fachada toda danificada. – Completou Fred falando aos tropeços.

--Mas por que vocês estão tão sujos?

--Por que quando eles destruíram a loja com nós estávamos na porta da loja e os destroços caíram em cima de nós e só tivemos o tempo exato de agarrarmos o Jorge e desaparatamos, sem pensar em nada. Eles sabiam que estávamos lá. Lucius estava em pé na nossa frente e apontava a varinha para nós. Estavam nos procurando. – Contou Fred.

--Mas como? Procurando você por quê?

--Ah! Minha sogra está bem claro não, é? Queriam pegar um Weasley para atingir "Arry".

--Vocês não vão mais sair de casa. Vão ficar aqui dentro bem perto de mim. – Disse a senhora Weasley.

--Que vamos ficar trancados o quê! – Reclamou Fred.

--Sortudos esses duendes. Seria uma boa se eles estivessem do nosso lado. – Disse Jorge.

--Bem... Agora tenho mais argumentos. Até agora eles não me davam ouvidos por acharem que eu estava exagerando. – Disse Fleur para os demais.

--É? Como você sabe? – Quis saber Fred que limpava o rosto sujo de poeira com um guardanapo que pegou das mãos da mãe.

--E você acha que eu trabalho no banco só para enfeitar? Minha missão é trazê-los para o nosso lado. Instruções de Moody. – Respondeu cheia de pompa.

--Aí Meu Merlin! – O desespero em segundos tomou conta da matriarca dos Weasley. - Os garotos não estão em casa. Saíram e não avisaram para onde iam. Num minuto estavam na sala e de repente não estavam mais lá.

--Estão sim, senhora Weasley, eles já chegaram, Harry saiu do banho e Rony estava se arrumando. – Contou Neville.

--Preciso saber se Arthur e os demais estão bem. – Falou Molly aflita. – Vou até o Ministério.

--A senhora fica aqui, eu vou atrás dos membros da Ordem. Acharei alguém. Gui com certeza deve estar no banco. – Assim, Fleur aparatou para saber notícias dos demais.

Quando os garotos entraram na sala de estar, foram recebidos com expressões de aflição.

--Eu vou matar vocês. Querem me deixar louca? Onde estiveram? Não pesaram em mim, estou aqui desesperada sem saber onde tinham ido, custava avisar que já haviam chegado? – E enquanto falava distribuía tapas nos ombros dos garotos, não tão forte, é verdade. – Vocês podiam ter morrido!

--Hein! Mãe para que esse escândalo todo? – Perguntou Rony.

--Calma senhora Weasley, chegamos a mais de dez minutos. – Tentou explicar Harry já dentro da sala. – 'Ta tudo bem.

--Não, está bem, não, senhor, os comensais atacaram...

Harry observou a sujeira dos amigos, ficou tenso na mesma hora, não era coisa pequena que havia acontecido a julgar pela aparência dos gêmeos e Lino. O ataque fora sério demais.

--Como assim atacaram? Atacaram quem? – Perguntou Harry se virando para a senhora Weasley sem esperar o final da notícia. – Alguém da Ordem está ferido, foi morto?

--Eles atacaram o Beco Diagonal. – Informou Jorge. – Estavam atrás da gente, tenho certeza.

--Como? – Perguntou assustado.

--Atacando, ora essa. Apontando a varinha para todos os lados e lançando feitiços de tudo quanto e tipo. O Beco está destruído. – Respondeu Jorge. – Você não se lembra do que Snape disse? Pois é, acataram o Beco. Fui estuporado.

--Quer fazer o favor de ser educado com Harry. Ele só fez uma pergunta. – Reclamou Gina com o irmão.

--Eu não respondi mal-educado. Só contei o que aconteceu.

Edwiges entrou pela porta aberta da sala, trazia no bico uma edição extra do Profeta Diário que o menino que sobreviveu arrancou sem muita delicadeza. A coruja como que entendendo o acontecido não reclamou como o dono a tratou.

"O dia 21 de janeiro é um dia que vai ficar na história da comunidade mágica".

PÂNICO NA COMUNIDADE MÁGICA

BECO DIAGONAL DESTRIUDO E EM CHAMAS.

Um bruxo que conseguiu se esconder dentro de uma lata de lixo no Beco Diagonal contou a este repórter que nunca vira tal confusão. - "Os Comensais da Morte pareciam que estavam fazendo um passeio, andavam calmamente pela rua estreita e apontavam a varinha para lá e para cá ateando fogo onde acertasse, e causando explosões aleatórias. Eles se divertiam, você acredita?".

"Nunca vi coisa igual. Se eu não tivesse me espremido dentro do latão de lixo estaria frito com como um ovo numa frigideira quente".

"Os Comensais da Morte só começaram a correr desvairados quando um grande número de aurores chegou ao local. Mas já era tarde, a rua já estava tomada pelas chamas". – Comentou outro informante que não deseja ser identificado com medo de perseguido.

"A loja Gemialidades Weasley ficou completamente destruída. Os Comensais invadiram a loja e simplesmente acabaram com ela. Mesmo com a loja destruída reviraram todos os destroços, e quando saíram não estavam de bom humor". Contou o vizinho da loja dos irmãos Weasley, que por milagre saiu ileso da calamidade se fingindo de morto estirado no meio da rua.

"O impressionante é que os bruxos não enfrentam os comensais. Até quando Merlin, vamos ficar passivos diante de tanta atrocidade? O que somos, bruxos ou trouxas?"

"Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa, simplesmente precisamos".

E com essa frase encerrou o artigo.

Horas mais tarde Harry ainda não tirava os olhos das manchetes. Lia ora uma ora outra notícia e voltava para a anterior. Ele não queria acreditar no que tinha acontecido e pior ele não podia fazer nada, sentia-se desolado, andava sem parar cochichando consigo mesmo. Ele queria ter saído para ver de perto o que havia acontecido, mas a senhora Weasley numa atitude das mais firmes impediu qualquer um dos garotos saíssem da Sede.

--Você vai esperar aqui mesmo Harry. E não adianta nenhuma desculpa. Fleur já saiu.

--Mas ela está demorando muito. Faz horas que o Beco foi destruído e ainda não temos nenhuma notícia.

--Assim mesmo. Você fica. E não ouse me desobedecer.

O fato dos Comensais da Morte terem invadido a loja dos gêmeos, deu a Harry a certeza de que Lord Voldemort dera ordens explicitas para capturarem um dos Weasley. Esse pensamento deixava Harry mais angustiado ainda. Por causa da obsessão do Lord em matá-lo, mais um dos seus amigos podia sofrer as conseqüências.

Arthur e Lupin entraram juntos na Sede mais sujos que os garotos e foram recebidos pela preocupada senhora Weasley que não parava de conferir se ambos estavam de fato bem.

--Onde está o professor Moody? – Perguntou Neville.

--Não sabemos. Não o encontramos, e olha que procuramos em todos os lugares. – Respondeu Arthur enquanto tirava a capa suja de cima dos ombros.

Os dois integrantes da Ordem chegaram com uma notícia mais preocupante que a outra. Crianças haviam morrido na frente dos pais, bruxos foram queimados vivos enquanto tentavam se salvar, Tom o dono do Caldeirão Furado estava internado em St. Mungus com sérios ferimentos, e todos os bichos do Empório das Corujas, morreram nas chamas que consumiu a loja.

--Fleur foi atrás de Gui e Carlinhos e ainda não chegaram. Não acha que é melhor alguém ir procurá-los.

--Não, Molly, vamos ficar em casa. Não é aconselhável sair agora. – Respondeu o marido.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ouviram uma batida na porta de entrada da Sede.

--Quem será? – Perguntou Gina, pois não era comum alguém bate à porta.

Molly se levantou para atender.

--Não Molly, eu faço isso. – Disse Lupin com a varinha na mão. Gesto que foi imitado por todos os presentes na sala de estar.

Era Doris Crockford a bruxa que cumprimentou Harry Potter incontáveis vezes no Caldeirão Furado.

--Os outros vão demoram mais um pouco a chegar, ainda estão todos no Ministério. – Contou antes que fosse questionada ainda parada na porta sem fazer menção de adentrar na sala de estar. Era melhor primeiro ser convidada. – Bem, acho melhor explicar. Sou mais uma das integrantes da Ordem, e ajudo a Ordem da Fênix desde que Dumbledore a fundou. Trabalho na sombra para ajudar a Ordem. – Disse encarando a todos. – Por acaso estava no Caldeirão Furado na primeira vez em que Harry esteve lá. – E sorriu para Harry.

--E como você achou este lugar? – Perguntou Arthur ainda com a varinha na mão apontando ameaçadoramente para a bruxa.

--Tenho este endereço desde que o próprio Dumbledore me deu quando organizou a Caixa de Fawkes. Sim, eu sei dos segredos da caixa. – Falava com calma e não se mostrava assustada com as varinhas apontadas em sua direção. Não tinha nada a temer. – Tomem, leiam isso, acabará com as dúvidas de vocês. – E estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho muito amassado para Lupin que estava mais perto.

Lupin leu o que estava escrito em verde no pergaminho numa caligrafia fina e inclinada.

Cara Doris.

Sei que posso contar com sua usual disposição em ajudar a Ordem da Fênix. Se bem te conheço, você deve estar se perguntando se vamos reunir a Ordem novamente. A resposta é sim. Com os últimos acontecimentos e a resistência de Cornélio Fudge em aceitar a volta de Voldemort precisamos ficar atentos. Você sabe o que é necessário fazer. Ficar atenta a tudo que acontece no Ministério é sua prioridade. Muito atenciosamente, Alvo Dumbledore.

--A carta foi escrita por Dumbledore, tenho certeza e julgar pela exposição dos fatos foi escrita logo após o Torneio Tribruxo. – Informou Lupin depois de ter atenciosamente o bilhete.

--Isso mesmo. Dumbledore me avisou logo depois da discussão que teve com Ministro da Magia. – Confirmou calmamente. – Hum... Eu vou ficar aqui fora com todo esse frio? – Perguntou estremecendo.

--Ah! Nos desculpe. Entre. Acredito que você estenda nossa precaução. Por quê ele nunca nos falou de você? Conhecemos todos os outros! E por que você está aqui? – Perguntou Arthur.

--Bem, Dumbledore sempre teve um carta na manga caso alguma coisa saísse de seu controle. Como trabalho também no Ministério e como uma inominável, teria mais possibilidades em descobrir as armações do Ministro. Quando Dolores se tornou a Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts a mando do destrambelhado Fudge, passei a informar Alvo dos despropósitos das atitudes que estavam sendo tomadas e o prevenia. Dumbledore foi um bruxo excepcional, mas em muitas vezes não podia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Em algumas vezes ele até conseguia com o vira-tempo. Espero que vocês entendam, eu não podia me mostrar de jeito nenhum. Bem, estou aqui por que Moody foi gravemente ferido no Beco Diagonal, levei-o para St. Mungus e vim avisá-los. Ele está desacordado e...

--E o que? – Perguntou Harry dando um passo em direção a bruxa de aparência descuidada.

--Não sei o que pode acontecer Harry, sinto muito. No entanto ele é forte e esperemos que saia desta também. Até agora não conseguiram derrubá-lo, não é mesmo?

--Que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Arthur agora mais relaxado e vendo as manchas de sangue que havia nas vestes desgastadas da inominável.

--Estava no Beco ajudando os bruxos a se refugiarem e saí um pouquinho machucada, nada de grave, apenas alguns arranhões.

--Deixe-me ver isso Doris. – Pediu Molly.

--Não se preocupe. Estou muito bem.

--Mesmo assim. Deixe-me cuidar desses arranhões.

Doris achou melhor evitar discussões por causa de simples arranhões, era melhor aceitar a oferta e se deixar ser cuidada.

--Porque os outros não vieram com você?

--Estão ocupados. – Respondia enquanto deixava a que a senhora Weasley passasse líquidos que ardiam nos arranhões.

Depois das desconfianças esclarecidas Harry voltou a concentrar sua atenção nas notícias sensacionalistas do jornal.

--Não pode ser. Não pode ser! – Harry continuava a fala para si mesmo inconformado. – Como não senti nada? – E olhava para Remo em busca de respostas.

--Só tenho uma resposta para te dar. Voldemort está usando oclumência para você não entrar mais na mente dele.

--E o que o Rufo vai fazer para ajudar todas essas pessoas?

--Já fez Harry. Ele e Minerva abriram a propriedade da escola para abrigar todos que precisam de auxilio. – Respondeu Doris que agora estava sentada numa poltrona com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Ela havia escutado a decisão do Ministro.

--Onde estão Quim e Tonks?

--Ainda estão organizadas as idas para Hogwarts. Ta uma confusão. O Beco Diagonal não era só uma rua de comércio, havia muitos bruxos que residiam lá.

--Sabia atitude. – Murmurou Hermione que estava inconsolável com a notícia.

--O problema é que ele não me encontra. Talvez se um de seus espiões me visse andando por ai a atenção dele seria focada em mim. – Disse Harry.

--Não seja pretensioso. Ele quer te pegar sim, é fato, mas isso que aconteceu foi por ter perdido a arte de Olivaras. Esse é o motivo da retaliação. – Explicou Lupin.

Doris Crockford ouviu sobre Olivaras, porém manteve-se calada. Isso não era assunto dela.

--Mas nem pensar, pode tirar essa idéia maluca da cabeça. Depois que tudo que estamos fazendo você dar as caras por ai! É o fim da picada senhor Harry Potter. – Ralhou Arthur com o jovem amigo.

--Deixar que ele te veja? Ta louco Harry? – Dessa vez quem ficou brava foi à senhora Weasley.

--Harry pode estar certo. Deixar que Tom o visse andando despreocupado por ai, pode ser uma grande estratégia e nos dará chance de arquitetar um contra-ataque. Chamo isso de propiciar uma "distração", tirando a visão dele sobre o que o restante da Ordem.

--Onde você aprendeu isso Hermione? – Perguntou Arthur.

--Nos filmes trouxas, e das literaturas de suspense que li.

--Aqueles filmes que passam naquelas caixinhas pretas, é? – Já perguntou todo animado.

--É, e também nas telonas.

--Telonas? O que é isso?

--Chega Arthur. Depois descobre mais sobre isso junto com Hermione. Temos outros assuntos para resolvermos agora. – Interferiu Lupin que sentia que a conversa sobre trouxa podiam ir muito, mas muito longe. – Precisamos reunir todos da Ordem dessa vez. Não gostaria de fazer isso, mas agora é essencial.

--Tenho que ir embora, por mais que seja agradável a companhia de vocês, tenho muito que fazer. Outra coisa, para todos os efeitos eu não passo de uma bruxa tão comum como todas as outras, que passa seus dias sem nada para fazer a não se fofoca, entendido? – Avisou Doris com um olhar de quem é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Ninguém pode saber que estive aqui, NINGUÉM. – Repetiu bem vagarosamente.

As manchetes dos jornais bruxos erram as mais aterradoras possíveis. A comunidade mágica apavorada precisava de ajuda urgente, estavam em pânico. As lareiras do átrio do Ministério não paravam de brilhar com as chamas verdes vivas, famílias inteiras invadiram o Ministério da Magia exigindo uma atitude rápida do Ministro e buscando proteção.

Para a maioria dos bruxos, o Ministério da Magia era um lugar onde poderiam ter muita proteção já que era ali onde os aurores ficaram aquartelados.

Rufo, sendo o Ministro da Magia tomou a única atitude que se esperava dele naquela hora de desespero. Precisava encontrar um lugar para abrigar todos necessitados e só existia um lugar grande o suficiente.

Assim, Rufo reuniu-se com Minerva McGonagall e com os professores e juntos numa das conversas mais sérias que jamais tiveram, decidiram que o melhor seria abrir Hogwarts para os desabrigados. O problema era a neve; como acampar naquele terreno branco e gelado e dentro do castelo não havia acomodações suficientes para todos.

--Agora Hogwarts é segura não senhor Ministro? Sabe, eu não entendo essas coisas. O senhor poderia me explicar? Ah! - deixa para lá, o importante é acolhermos quem precisa de ajuda. – Disse Minerva com impaciência.

--É claro que podem se alojar nas estufas. Não é grande coisa, mas estarão abrigados na neve. Depois dou meu jeito para conseguir novas mudas e formar outros canteiros. – Disse de assalto a professora Sprout.

--Mas não mesmo! Não podemos nos desfazer das estufas. Elas nos fornecem uma grande variedade de ingredientes para remédios e poções. – Reclamou Papoula jogando um balde de água fria na sugestão da professora Sprout.

--Eu sei Papoula. – Disse com um suspiro. - Também não gostaria de me desfazer das estufas. Mas acredito ser mais importante acolhermos os necessitados. Só por isso dei a sugestão.

--Hum hum. Se me derem licença, acho que seria melhor eu e o Gropinho cuidarmos das plantas. Podemos acomodá-las em cavernas, assim elas ficarão abrigadas da neve. Ta certo que elas não são tão quentinhas como as estufas, mas também não são geladas. Quando tiverem necessidade de alguma planta terei prazer em ir buscá-la. – Sugeriu o guardião das chaves de Hogwarts.

--Quem é Gropinho? – Quis saber o Ministro.

--Então está acertado. Pode começar a transportá-la Hagrid. – Mandou Minerva sem responder à pergunta de Rufo.

--As crianças menores de 11 anos ficarão abrigadas nas masmorras. Tem espaço suficiente nelas.

--Mas lá é muito úmido. Será necessário colocar braseiros e com muita brasa para aquecer aqueles ambientes. Lá embaixo é muito frio. – Disse A senhora Figg que agora residia no castelo.

--Acho melhor acendermos todas as lareiras do castelo. Todas as salas de aulas serão utilizadas como dormitórios. Vamos Rufo, que você está fazendo parado aí? Temos muito trabalho. – Dobby! – Chamou Minerva alto.

Com um estalo característico Dobby apareceu.

--A senhora me chamou professora Minerva, Dobby atende. – Respondeu o elfo domestico fazendo uma reverencia até o chão.

E Minerva McGonagall mandou que Dobby e o restante dos elfos domésticos acendessem todas os archotes e lareiras, que colocassem braseiros nas masmorras e que fizessem caldeirões de sopa quente e nutritiva.

--Você cuida de tudo Dobby.

O elfo não precisou de nova ordem, nos minutos que se seguiram podia se observar a claridade das inúmeras lareiras invadirem as sombras do castelo depois de tanto tempo sombrio e rápido a unidade e friagem começaram a abandonar as dependências do castelo dando lugar a um reconfortante calor.

Hagrid e Grope foram de muita ajuda. Com agilidade transportaram rapidamente a grande variedade de plantas para a Floresta Proibida e as ajeitaram no terreno rochoso no interior das cavernas.

A presença de Grope parado na frente das portas de carvalho da entrada do castelo é claro, causou um grande mal estar entre Rufo e Minerva, que finalizou a gritaria do Ministro dizendo mais brava do que nunca:

--Pois muito bem. Quer que ele se junte ao Lord Voldemort? Vá em frente, mande-o embora, e depois não diga que não avisei. Vai em frente senhor Ministro, não é isso que deseja? – Gritou Minerva nervosa com o Ministro da Magia.

--Mas ele é um gigante? – Dizia o Ministro da Magia apontando o dedo para o irmão de Hagrid.

--Não, é um anão de óculos! É claro que é um gigante! Você não viu a altura dele? Oras, sinceramente! E se quer saber do mais? Quantos mais deles estiverem de nosso lado melhor será para nós. E vê se pára com esse preconceito tolo. Temos muita coisa a arrumar para continuarmos com esse bate boca inútil. Anda, senhor Ministro, temos muito que fazer! Vá fazer a sua parte!

A notícia que os desabrigados seriam acolhidos em Hogwarts se espalhou pela comunidade mágica como um rastilho de pólvora. Apesar de Minerva ter colocado o trem a disposição de todos, muitos aparataram com pressa para o povoado vizinho a escola – Hogsmead.

No dia seguinte muito cedo Hagrid foi acordado com um barulho que não era normal em Hogwarts nos tempos atuais. Parecia que um monte de alunos gritava para que os portões fossem abertos. Ainda vestindo o imenso casaco de pele de toupeira ele chegou aos portões de entrada de Hogwarts, que estava apinhado de bruxos em busca de asilo e que gritavam desesperados para que os deixassem entrar.

--Abra os portões, temos que entrar sem demora. – Disse um bruxo atarracado.

--Claro, mas primeiro quero ver se não tem ninguém com tatuagem escondida tentando passar por gente do bem. Podem ir mostrando o braço esquerdo. Aqui só entra quem tiver a pele bem limpinha.

Foi o que bastou para causar a maior balburdia entre aqueles que esperavam autorização para entrarem no castelo, e como sempre a encrenca começou com os que se considerava melhor que os outros, os ditos puros sangue.

--Isso é um absurdo! Sou puro sangue, minha árvore genealógica figura em todos os livros de história bruxa e não admito que duvidem de mim! Não vou me rebaixar a ponto de mostrar meu braço para que você acreditar em mim. – Reclamou um bruxo de barba rala e atarracado indignado com a atitude do meio gigante.

--Bom... Então você não entra, é simples. – Informou Hagrid com jeito direto.

--Exijo falar com Minerva imediatamente.

--Tudo bem. Depois eu a chamo. Chega pra lá, deixe os outros entrarem.

Mas a discussão não parou ai e virou o maior tumultuo. Hagrid com sua determinação não deixava o bruxo entrar, e o bruxo por sua vez forçava a entrada tentando com todas suas forçar empurrar o Hagrid para trás o que é claro não conseguiu. Os bruxos que estavam atrás do causador da confusão começaram a reclamar da demora e do frio que estava sentindo. Nevava demais. Cheio de razão e imponência o dito cujo bruxo aprontou a maior gritaria ampliando a voz chamando por Minerva aos altos brados.

--Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou a professora McGonagall que desceu pelo pátio da escola, coberto de neve, correndo assustada acompanhada por Rufo, chegou esbaforida ao portão. Observando aquele ajuntamento de bruxos perguntou:

--Explique-se Hagrid. – Mandou nervosa.

--Bem... Eu quero que todos mostrem o braço esquerdo. É simples. Pele limpa, entra, tatuada não. – Respondeu com a maior naturalidade do mundo e mostrando na voz o respeito que tinha pela professora.

--Muito bem pensado. – Apoiou Rufo, e segurando no cotovelo de Minerva disse: - Precaução nunca é demais. Esperto esse sujeito. Vamos entrar, ele pelo jeito pode dar conta do recado muito bem sozinho.

--Continue Hagrid. – Foi a resposta curta e direta da professora.

O bruxo causador da confusão ficou olhando para as costas da professora Minerva de boca aberta; ele não podia imaginar que ela sendo uma das pessoas mais ponderadas que ele conhecia tivesse apoiado a atitude 'daquele' homem. Sem alternativa, os cheio de pompa arregaçaram a manga do casaco do braço esquerdo mostrando que estavam livres de qualquer mancha.

--Satisfeito? – Perguntou grosseiramente.

--Muito. Agora podem entrar, mas abra bem os ouvidos senhores para o que eu vou falar. – E Hagrid cutucava o peito do encrenqueiro com seu imenso dedo indicador. – Não faça confusão e não se esqueça que aqui o senhor é hospede, portanto trate de ser educado e obedecer às regras. Eu sou o guardião das chaves e das terras de Hogwarts só para o senhor ficar bem informado. Bagunça e desordem aqui trás diretamente a este portão e daqui para fora.

Com a atitude de Hagrid os que escutaram entenderam o recado bem demais, e a julgar pelo tamanho o homem era melhor atender sem discutir.

Hagrid, depois de colocar todos para dentro dos terrenos da escolar foi conferir como Grope estava se saindo na arrumação das plantas. Ele caminhava de cabeça baixa floresta adentro quando trombou num centauro.

--Ola Ronan, estou com um pouco de pressa, pode me dar licença?

--Só quero que você dê um recado para o professor lobisomem. Diga-lhe que eu concordo em me unir a eles nessa guerra. Me unirei aos bruxos e farei o que for necessário, podem contar comigo.

--Obrigado. Mas é só você? – Perguntou Hagrid.

--Então você juntou-se a nós? – Perguntou Firenze que havia se aproximado de Hagrid e de Ronan. – Os outros ainda estão confabulando?

--Sim. Os outros ainda não se decidiram. Parece que está muito difícil entender o que os astros falam há tempos. Não vou ficar insistindo. Todos têm capacidade para interpretar os astros, mas estão se mostrando obtusos demais em entender.

--Obrigado Ronan. Darei o recado para o professor assim que encontrar com ele. Agora com licença.

--Me chame se ele quiser falar comigo. Estarei por perto. – E adentrou na floresta sem mais palavras. Hagrid notou que o centauro tinha dependurado nas costa um arco e uma aljava carregada de flechas.

--Olhe Hagrid... Quando os centauros entram numa briga, entram para valer. – Disse Firenze. – Não espere atitudes fracas de nós, Hagrid. Somos fortes.

--Eu sei, Firenze.

* * *

16/04/2007 16h30.

Bem, mas um cap. editado.

Gente, o capítulo não foi betado, então me desculpem por algum erro de digitação, ok?

Faltam só 2 cap. para encerrar a fic.

Espero que vcs gostem.

Abç - bjo.

McGonagall


	33. Nagin

**33 – Nagine**

Na Sede.

--Nossa, Hogwarts está lotada. Tem gente por tudo quanto é lado. Os gramados da propriedade esta parecendo o acampamento da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. – Reclamou Harry nervoso. – Não gosto que fiquem me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração. Quando eu passo os olhares me seguem para onde quer que eu vá. É muito chato! Até procuro não andar muito pelo castelo. – Reclamou Harry, pois sentiu que estava sendo notado muito mais que antes.

--Isso, Harry, você vai ter que enfrentar hoje, amanhã e depois, vai ter que passar por isso. Além do mais você já é bem grandinho para lidar com essas coisas, e vai se encontrar com Rufo também, portanto é melhor ir se acostumando com a idéia. – Disse Lupin recostado numa das confortais poltronas da Sede.

--Vá com a capa de invisibilidade. – Sugeriu Neville inocentemente.

--Não posso ficar me escondendo debaixo da capa a vida toda, nunca fiz isso! Remo tem razão, tenho que enfrentar a situação.

Fevereiro

--Harry, você não acha que está na hora de ver se sua amiga já está na escola? – Perguntou Neville.

--Que amiga?

--A cobra, ora essa!

Harry olhou para Neville. Ir a Hogwarts lotada de bruxos não era bem o que ele gostaria de fazer. Só de pensar em transitar entre os alojados na escola ele já ficava agitado. Mas não teria como escapar dessa obrigação.

--É. Acho que está na hora sim. Então acho melhor irmos de uma vez por todas.

Harry já passara por muitas situações onde fora apontado e discriminado, porém sempre enfrentara essa adversidade, iria com certeza conseguir agora também.

Naquele entardecer muito frio, porém sem a constante neve que teimou em cair durante dias seguidos Harry e os amigos saíram da sala precisa para ver se a cobra já tinha aparecido. Não tinha jeito de escapar disso, nenhum de seus amigos podia falar com cobras. "Quem sabe hoje teremos alguma resposta". – Pensava Harry enquanto se agasalhava para sair no clima gelado.

Enquanto caminhava entre os abrigados ouvia-os fazendo comentários alguns elogiosos e por vezes até grosseiros sobre ele. Procurou com todas as forças não ouvir o que diziam, mas uns eram tão indiscretos que além de falarem o apontavam. O mesmo bruxo de barba rala e atarracado que causou a confusão nos portões do castelo parou com toda arrogância na frente de Harry.

--Ta na hora de você dar um jeito nesse Lord não sei das quantas. – Disse o bruxo cutucando com o dedo indicado o peito Harry. – Até quando vamos ter que agüentar esses desmandos?

Foi o que bastou, Harry com brutalidade, o que não era de seu feitio, afastou o dedo do bruxo de seu peito e respondeu a altura.

--Ta na hora de vocês tomarem vergonha na cara e fazerem alguma coisa também. Vai treinar, vá aprender a lançar feitiços e não esperar que todos façam tudo por você. Que é?, se você gosta de sossego eu também gosto! Não sou seu pai e muito menos seu guardião portanto não me cobre responsabilidade que não tenho. Nunca mais se dirija a mim dessa forma. – Retalhou o garoto em alto e bom som com os olhos verdes brilhando de indignação.

Com isso Harry deu um basta no ousado mágico, mas os sussurros aumentaram mais ainda. Muitos se mostravam indignados com a resposta do garoto, outros achavam que ele estava coberto de razão.

--Então nos ensine! – Gritou uma bruxa com idade que regulava com a da senhora Weasley.

--Faça o pedido ao senhor Ministro. Isso é obrigação do Ministério da Magia não minha. Não sou professor e muito menos auror. – E continuou andando deixando um clima tenso atrás de si.

--Harry Potter, Harry Potter, um minutinho por favor. – Chamou uma voz. Havia alguma coisa naquela voz que lhe lembrava um certo mal-estar. – Que prazer em vê-lo. Pode me responder algumas perguntinhas?

E lá vinha ela correndo abanando a mão para chama a atenção do garoto para que ele espera-se. Não que era necessário abanar a mão para chamar atenção, vestida de verde berrante com largo cinto vermelho e roxo, e sapatos amarelos, chamava atenção em fazer o menos esforço.

--Claro. – Respondeu Harry com calma já identificando a dona da voz – Rita Skeeter.

--Ah! Mas que ótimo! O que foi que você achou do ataque ao Beco Diagonal? – Perguntou já com a pena-de-repetição-rápida suspensa no ar.

--Cuidado Harry. – Disse Hermione às suas costas.

--Deixe-o, Mione, ele sabe o que faz. – Responde Gina ao lado da amiga.

Harry com toda calma pegou a pena-de-repetição-rápida que estava suspensa ao lado de Rita e numa atitude que espantou os amigos, fez bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer com as pluminhas da pena que voaram em todas as direções. Depois amassou o talo a intervalos regulares e a devolveu a uma espantada Rita o que restou da pena-de-repetição-rápida. A pena mal se equilibrava no ar, não conseguiria escrever uma frase em linha reta e muito menos uma palavra que fizesse sentido. Depois conjurou pena, pergaminho e um tinteiro, entregou tudo para a audaciosa repórter e respondeu:

--Escreve ai: 'Foi um horror' e ponto final. Nem uma palavra a mais e nem a menos.

--Vou acabar com você Harry. – Ameaçou a repórter entre os dentes depois de ver o que restou das sua querida pena-de-repetição-rápida.

--Estou esperando. Cuidado Rita "Steeker", cuidado com o que você escreve, estou de olho em você.

--Meu nome é Rita Skeeter, SKEETER. – Gritou corrigindo o nome e batendo o pé no chão a lá Hermione.

--É mesmo? – Respondeu sarcástico. – Bem... A julgar como você inverte os fatos a seu bel prazer, não deveria ficar chateada se inverterem seu nome também. É o toma lá da cá.

Envergonhada a jornalista com o rosto tinto de rubro saiu correndo empurrando a todos que estavam no seu caminho.

--Aí Harry, deu o troco com toda categoria à Rita. Bem que meu pai costuma dizer: "Não acredite em nada se não puder ver onde fica o cérebro!". E essa pena-de-repetição-rápida era um horror! – Disse Gina.

Os garotos não conseguiam parar de rir, e o riso contagiou muitos dos que acompanharam a vingança de Harry contra a repórter que não respeitava nada e nem ninguém.

E mais uma vez naquela tarde os comentários voltaram - "Admiro esse menino" – "Ele já sofreu muito" – "Ele deveria respeitar os outros", e uma outra pessoa respondeu: "E ele respeita, você é que não o respeita" – "Que sem educação!". Na verdade Harry nunca conseguiria agradar a gregos e troianos, ninguém consegue e ele sabia muito bem disso.

--Vamos. - Chamou os amigos com um sorriso brincando nos olhos.

--Você não deveria responder assim Harry àquele bruxo. – Disse Neville. – A comunidade mágica gosta muito de você.

--Tudo bem, eu entendo, também gosto deles. Mas eu que não sou abrigado a agüentar desaforo de ninguém. A comunidade bruxa é problema do Rufo. Não quero mais responsabilidade do que já tenho ok?

--É, acho que você está certo. – Respondeu o quando já estavam chegando perto da cabana de Hagrid.

--Ola meninos. – Cumprimentou Hagrid to sorrisos para os jovens amigos. – Dificuldades para chegar até aqui, Harry?

--Lógico né, Hagrid. Esse povo é folgado demais, acha que tudo agora é minha obrigação. É engraçado por que até a pouco tempo eu andava pelo Beco Diagonal e ninguém ficava me apontando; foi só Voldemort atacar que todos começaram a me cobrar. – Desabafou de uma vez só.

--É. Imaginei que isso fosse acontecer, tudo por causa daquela reportagem 'o eleito' e coisa e tal. Mas vamos ao que interessa. Sua amiga está enrolada nos fundos da cabana dentro de um caixote que coloquei para ela por causa da neve, chegou aqui semana passada e lá ficou. Ainda bem que nem tentou chegar perto de mim.

--Obrigado Hagrid.

Harry se aproximou do caixote e chamou a cobra.

--Ah! Você chegou! Pensssei que eu fossse ter que ficar aqui para sssempre. – Reclamou a cobra.

--Não sabia que você já estava aqui. Descobriu alguma coisa?

--Sssim. Ela mora do outro lado desssa floresssta. Muito longe daqui. Lá tem um lago, e é nessse lago que ela irá tomar sssol. Por enquanto essstá dentro da cassa daquele que é seu dono. Ela sssó sssaiu umasss duasss vezesss desssde que achei ao lago e asssim messsmo muito rapidamente.

--E como a mato?

--Já lhe dissse. Agora vou embora para sssempre. Boa sssorte menino que sssobreviveu.

--Obrigado pela ajuda. – Despediu-se Harry. – Em língua de cobra.

--E ai? Que foi que ela disse? – Perguntou o meio gigante que ficara em pé atrás do jovem amigo antes que qualquer outro pudesse perguntar.

--Tem algum lago do outro lado da floresta, Hagrid?

--Ah! Não sei. Esta floresta é muito grande, não a conheço toda. Só conheço a parte que faz parte da propriedade.

--Precisamos saber disso. Pode verificar para nós?

--Posso, mas vai demorar um pouco, com toda essa gente por espalhada aqui.

--Por que Harry? – Perguntou Gina.

--Ela me disse que Nagini vive do outro lado da floresta e que tem um lago onde toma sol no verão.

--Isso quer disser que vamos ter que esperar até o verão. – Espantou-se Neville.

--Não, apenas até o sol começar a aparecer o que não deve demorar muito já que estamos no final fevereiro. Mas vamos ter que esperar sim. Não temos como agir com ela enfiada na casa de Voldemort.

Voltaram à escola acompanhados por Hagrid, o que significou que nenhum dos acampados teve coragem de falar um "a" sequer.

--Acho melhor só ir os adultos, vocês garotos ficam dessa vez.

--A senhora me desculpe, senhora Weasley, mas eu vou sim. Vou fazer tudo que for necessário para acabar de uma vez por todas com as Horcruxes. Sinto muito. Além do que, tem mais uma Horcrux que não faço a menor idéia do que possa ser. Então vamos dar um fim na cobra antes de partir para a outra busca.

--Eu vou junto. – Avisou Rony.

--Eu também. – Neville.

--As meninas dessa vez vão ficar. – Disse Carlinhos.

--Não, não vamos não senhor, nós vamos junto também. – Disse Hermione que trocará um olhar inconformado com Gina que já estava em pé em sinal de protesto contra a opinião do irmão.

--Não, não vão. Agora é diferente. Sabemos o que vamos enfrentar.

--E daí? – Retrucou Gina com as mãos na cintura. – E você não vai falar nada Harry?

Mas Gui respondeu antes de Harry.

--E daí Gina, minha querida irmãzinha, me diga o que você pode fazer numa luta corpo a corpo se for necessário? Dessa vez não haverá varinhas para duelos. Nós teremos é que matar a cobra de um jeito ou de outro.

--Carlinhos tem razão Gina. – Respondeu Harry olhando calmo para a namorada.

Gina, diante das explicações do irmão e concordância do namorado se conformou em não participar da busca. Afinal, o que ela com toda sua altura e seu delicado porte físico poderia fazer, e com Hermione não era diferente.

--Está bem. – Disse conformada. – Mas vou esperar por vocês na cabana de Hagrid, vocês querendo ou não e vou querer saber de tudo.

--Vou estar junto com a Gina. – Disse Hermione.

--E quando vocês decidiram isso, posso saber? – Voltou a falar Molly.

--Pode, claro. Agora mesmo. – Respondeu Harry com todo respeito que sentia pela carinhosa senhora. – Olha, a cobra não vai se deixar ser capturada tão fácil. Não é uma luta ou guerras de varinhas, será uma luta corpo a corpo e precisamos de ajuda.

--Vamos todos para Hogwarts e de lá Hagrid nos levará. Acho que só ele poderá nos conduzir. Mas teremos que esperar ver o que ele consegue descobrir. Nem ele sabe onde é o tal lago.

Por uma força tarefa imensa organizada pelo Ministério, o Beco Diagonal estava sendo reconstruído e com isso muitos dos asilados em Hogwarts começaram a voltar para suas residências. Nos terrenos da escola não se via mais as barracas que durante muitos dias coloriram o gramado coberto de neve. Agora só permaneciam no castelo aqueles que realmente não tinham para onde ir, e as famílias que tinham crianças pequenas ou ainda os medrosos demais para abandonar o lugar onde se sentiam em segurança. Todos eles dessa vez foram acolhidos dentro da escola, pois agora havia espaço disponível.

Harry agora passava mais tempo em Hogwarts que na Sede. Ele e os amigos voltaram a ocupar o antigo quarto por onde tinham acesso pelas escadarias da sala comunal da Grifinória. Quando explicou para os adultos da Ordem que preferia ficar alojado na escola não escutou como esperava, negativas.

A senhora Weasley com a desculpa de ter umas férias na cozinha, também aderiu à ida para Hogwarts, e é claro com a matriarca indo passar uns dias na escola os moradores da Sede também se mudaram. Ta certo que essa mudança não era tão definitiva assim, eles ora ficavam no castelo, ora ficavam na Sede. Minerva McGonagall e a senhora Figg gostaram bastante de ter os amigos mais chegados por perto e não só os desabrigados que ainda povoavam a grande construção.

Harry, pensativo, caminha pelo salão principal apinhado de bruxos refugiados, já não se importava mais com os comentários que faziam toda vez que passa, porém a verdade era que não havia mais tantos assim. "Está melhorando", pensava - "Acho que se acostumaram em me ver". Parou de repente, a sua frente estava Percy.

--Harry, posso falar com você?

--Você já falou com seus pais?

--Não, ainda não tive tempo. Sabe como é né?

--Não, não sei. Então aproveite o tempo que você está parado aqui na minha frente e vá lá falar com eles; sua mãe está sentada em companhia da professora McGonagall como você pode ver. – Falou sério sem responder a pergunta que lhe foi feita e seguiu seu caminho sem se incomodar com o que Percy poderia pensar.

Percy ficou parado embasbacado com o olhar perdido no vazio deixado pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão. Sentia vergonha, e essa vergonha o estava deixando mortificado. Seu pensamento ia e voltava sempre no mesmo ponto: "Como pude ser tão idiota em não acreditar no papai?". Mas mesmo assim, não conseguiu reunir coragem suficiente para chegar perto da mãe de que longe observara a cena.

Março chegou com o tempo mostrando nítidas melhoras. A neve que caíra sem dó nem piedade durante o inverno foi dando lugar a uma chuva fria de princípio de primavera. Os dias melhoravam a olhos vistos. Os gramados da propriedade já começavam aos poucos aparecer com um verde novo e brilhante. Estava chegando a tão esperada hora de se encontrarem com a maldita cobra.

No caminho para a casa de Hagrid, Harry parou de repente:

--Já venho. – E saiu correndo de volta ao castelo deixando que os amigos continuassem o caminho.

Depois de minutos...

--Onde você foi? – Quis saber Gina assim que o namorado se reuniu a eles novamente.

--Fui até a Sede pegar uma coisa que havia esquecido e não queria deixar para depois.

--O que?

--Nada de importante, Gina. – E lhe deu um beijo para finalizar a pergunta.

--Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa Hagrid? – Perguntou Rony quando entraram na cabana do amigão e se acomodavam nas grandes cadeiras.

--Conseguiu. É longe pra burro, vamos ter que andar um pedação. Mas ainda temos que esperar, ela com certeza ainda não sairá de casa. Ta frio.

--Não vamos andando, vamos com vassouras.

--Eu sei, eu vou junto com vocês. Vou voando. Pedi permissão para professora Minerva e ela consentiu. – Disse todo feliz.

No princípio de abril com o tempo melhor do que fizera nos últimos meses...

--Se isso é um lago eu como meu chapéu! Isso é um charco!– Disse Gui cheio de nojo observando ao redor.

--Isso aqui fede. – Reclamou Neville tapando o nariz com a manga da capa e os olhos lacrimejando. – Essa água é pura podridão. Credo!

--Só um animal como Nagini consegue viver aqui. Nojenta como ela só.

--Fiquem quietos, vocês estão falando demais. – Alertou Carlinhos.

--Cobras não escutam! – Disse Neville. – Li nos livros que elas não têm ouvidos.

--É? E como Harry fala com elas? – Respondeu Rony.

--Elas sentem o vibrar dos sons, é por isso que Harry consegue se comunicar com elas. Cada sílaba tem uma vibração diferente. Harry não ouve as palavras, ele sente a vibração e entende o que elas dizem. – Explicou Lupin.

O lugar aonde Nagini tomava sol, que a cobra amiga de Harry dissera, era uma lagoa que ficava entranhada na floresta, muito distante do perímetro da propriedade da escola. Na verdade não era mais que uma poça suja.

Harry e os amigos repassavam em pensamento o que haviam estudado sobre os répteis.

"Animais têm hábitos previsíveis". Lembrava-se de ter discutido isso com Hermione nas incontáveis vezes em que conversavam sobre o assunto. "Os répteis têm sangue frio e, portanto sentem necessidade de se aquecerem ao sol".

"Ela só sairá do calor da casa quando o sol aparecer. Então irá onde está acostumada. Como ela pertence a esse homem que você diz ser perverso, ficará o mais próxima possível dele". Contou a cobra do zôo.

Eles não sabiam, mas algumas centenas de metros dali era o quartel-general do Lord Voldemort. Mas também não importava.

--Fiquem quietos. – Pediu Harry. – Se ela aparecer poderá sentir as vibrações no ar e ir correndo avisar Voldemort. Precisamos nos esconder, mas onde?

Lupin e Gui conjuraram uma grande cabana onde podiam se esconder sem problemas, até Hagrid que não era uma criatura pequena, cabia nela. Do lado de fora não se notava a barraca que, conjurada com um material especial refletia a natureza em volta. Era o esconderijo perfeito, podiam ver sem serem vistos.

--Legal Remo. Preciso aprender a fazer isso. – Elogiou Harry.

E ali eles ficaram o restante do dia e os dois dias seguintes sem que a maldita cobra desse as caras. O quarto dia amanheceu bem ensolarado, e naquele dia por volta do meio dia Lupin fez sinal para os demais se aproximarem. E lá vinha ela rastejando seu corpo de pelo menos três metros de comprimento pelo terreno fétido e imundo, por onde passava deixava curvas marcadas no chão. Tranqüilamente se aproximou do charco, mergulhou ficando com a cabeça para fora da água, saiu da água e ficou enrolada no lugar onde mais batia o sol que banhavam o local.

--É agora. – Sussurrou Carlinhos. – Vamos, sejam prudentes, por favor. – Pediu para os amigos.

Saíram da cabana. A cobra imediatamente sentiu a presença de estranhos e ergueu a cabeçorra olhando em volta com a língua bifurcada agitada fora da boca.

--Harry Potter, meu messstre essstá a sssua procura.

--Quero você, não seu mestre. Você está cercada.

--O que você quer de mim? – Perguntou Nagini.

--Quero sua cabeça num espeto. – Disse Harry desaforado sibilando alto.

--Sssó o que tenho a fazer é pegá-lo e levá-lo a meu mestre. Chegue maisss perto, quero você, Harry Potter. – Respondeu a cobra atrevida.

--Não vai conseguir.

--Vou conssseguir. Possso matar quem chegar perto de mim. Chegue maisss perto Harry Potter terei prazzzer em levar você para meu Messstre. – Disse Nagini com o pescoço já em pé.

E os amigos foram chegando perto cada vez mais da cobra, cada um por um lado. Ela não sabia para onde olhar e movia o pescoço em todas as direções.

--Peça para ssseu amigosss para ssse afassstarem. Eu vou atacar o primeiro que ssse aproximar de mim. – Nagini estava ficando inquieta, desenrolou-se e voltou a entrar na água podre.

--Cuidado. – Alertou Hagrid. – Ela pode sair em qualquer lugar e pegar alguém desprevenido.

Todos ficaram a uma distância que achavam ser segura do lago, observando a agitação da água. Nagini apareceu quase que nos pés de Harry que instintivamente deu um grande salto para trás.

--Vou te pegar agora Harry Potterrr. – Informou a cobra a Harry. E deu o bote.

Felizmente o bote foi curto para a distância entre ela e o garoto. Mas agora ela estava em terra firme e era onde eles queriam que ela estivesse. Os amigos rodearam a monstruosa cobra tentando pegá-la. Porém ela era muito esperta. Veloz, com um novo bote agarrou Harry e o arrastou para dentro d'água. Ela não se atrevia a picá-lo, queria entregar o garoto ao Mestre inteiro.

Ninguém pensou em nada a não ser entrarem na água também. Tinham que tirar Harry dos anéis com que Nagini envolvia o garoto. Os amigos estavam atracados numa briga que não se sabia quem era quem. Por vezes uma cabeça aparecia à tona para respirar e voltava a desaparecer nas águas sujas. Gritos de dor ecoavam no ar. Gui grudado em Harry conseguia vez por outra erguer a cabeça do jovem amigo para que ele respirasse precariamente. Neville foi mandado a metros de distância do lago com uma rabada, ficou caído com a cabeça rodando e vendo estrelinhas coloridas. Rony e Carlinhos unindo forças tentavam afrouxar os laços com que Nagini mantinha o garoto que sobreviveu preso. Lupin socava a cobra com todas forças que tinha na tentativa de fazê-la soltar o garoto. Mas a cobra estava levando a melhor sem sobra de dúvida. Ela podia com todos eles de uma só vez.

Hagrid com um grande facão na mão e com a água pelos joelhos levantou o rabo de Nagini e com um golpe rápido cortou um grande pedaço de seu rabo fora. Com a dor que sentiu ela soltou Harry e avançou num bote certeiro contra Hagrid. Suas mandíbulas se fecharam em volta da canela do meio gigante que apavorado tentava se libertar dando grandes socos no corpo da cobra. Com o susto o facão voou longe.

--Hagger não. Hagger não. – Ouviu-se uma voz gutural falar num arremedo de inglês.

Grope, o gigante meio irmão de Hagrid os havia seguido farejando Hagrid. Entrou no lago que não batia mais que nos seus calcanhares arrancou a cobra da canela do irmão de uma vez só com uma de suas manoplas e sacudiu o maldito réptil no ar que vôo bem uns quatro metros acima de sua cabeça. Depois segurando o irmão pelas axilas o pos em pé.

Hagrid desabou no chão. Totalmente sem sentidos.

A cobra caiu no chão com um baque surdo, nitidamente atordoada com a força com que Grope a jogou para o alto.

Harry, tomado por uma coragem que não sabia possuir e, com a ajuda Rony, Neville, Gui, Lupin e Carlinhos correram até o animal.

--Cuidado, cuidado...

--Sai da frente da boca dela, sai da frente da boca dela...

--Segura ela no chão, segura, segura...

Não se sabia quem falava, pois todos gritavam ao mesmo tempo. Com as mãos escorregadias com a lama fétida conseguiram fazer com que Nagini ficasse presa ao chão sob seus corpos sujos.

Harry puxou a espada de Godric Griffindor que trazia presa nas costa, fincou a lamina no crânio da cobra que estrebuchou e morreu.

--Tenho sua cabeça presa na espada de Godric Griffindor, e não num espeto. – Gritou Harry para o corpo inerte da cobra.

Uma grande quantidade de sangue vermelho tão escuro que se podia jurar que era negro saiu pelo buraco que a espada deixou na cabeça de Nagini. No momento em que o sangue tocou o solo virou uma pedra bastante esquisita. A forma lembrava um rosto deformado com a boca aberta.

--Não se atrevam a tocar nessa coisa. – Preveniu Lupin que já havia presenciado as várias vezes que Harry sofrerá conseqüências após destruir uma Horcruxes.

--Você ruim. Você morrer. – Gritou Grope vendo que Harry havia matado o animal que um dia fora o bichinho de estimação do Lord Voldemort.

--É o veneno dela. Está matando ele. – Desesperou-se Harry que agora estava agachado perto de Hagrid.

Em seis anos de amizade com o meio gigante nunca o vira doente. Já o tinha visto chorando, reclamar do Ministério, ficar cheio de cortes profundos no rosto, mas nunca inconsciente.

--Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. – Gritou.

--Vocês fiquem aqui, vou buscar Madame Pomfrey. – Disse Lupin e desaparatou imediatamente segurando uma das vassouras.

--Onde você arrumou essa espada Harry? – Perguntou Carlinhos.

--Fui buscá-la na Sede. Pedi para professora McGonagall deixá-la comigo. – Explicou Harry enquanto Lupin não chegava com ajuda.

Não demorou mais que dez minutos Lupin voltou com a curandeira na garupa de sua vassoura que sem perder tempo começou a cuidar de Hagrid.

--Temos que levá-lo para a escola. Vamos. – Chamou incentivando Lupin e Gui que eram os homens de maior porte.

Com o feitiço Mobilicorpus, Lupin ergueu aquele corpo imenso e com ele e Gui segurando cada um numa das mãos de Hagrid desaparataram para os limites da escola. De lá levaram Hagrid amarrado por cordas invisíveis, leve como algodão suspenso entre as duas vassouras para a ala hospitalar.

--Vamos gente, precisamos sair daqui o quanto antes. Vai que o Lord sente o que aconteceu com a cria dele. – Disse Rony.

--Vamos logo gente. – Apressou novamente Carlinhos.

--Espera... Quero a cabeça da cobra. – Disse Harry.

--Quê? – Espantou-se Carlinhos.

--É. Vou precisar da cabeça dela.

E com os enojados amigos em volta cortou a cabeça da Nagini, mete-a num saco e foram embora do lugar mais nojento que já vira na vida.

Chegaram a cabana de Hagrid e sem contar às meninas que aflitas esperavam por eles parada na porta da cabana correram para o castelo.

--Que foi? – Perguntou Hermione que corria em direção a Rony. – Rony, você esta fedendo! – Reclamou.

--Deixa de frescura Mione. A maldita cobra atacou Hagrid. Ele está desacordado.

--Me conta tudo Harry? – Pediu Gina enquanto corria.

--Depois Gina. Primeiro temos que ver com o Hagrid está.

Entraram desabalados pelos corredores com bruxos que entravam e saiam do castelo e seguiram para ala hospitalar onde entraram derrapando.

--Fora. Todos vocês, fora. – Gritou Madame Pomfrey. – Estão imundos. – Tomem um banho e voltem imediatamente para cá. – Agora. – Foi o último berro que deu.

Mas rápido que um piscar de olhos estavam todos limpos e cheirosos e rumaram para a ala hospitalar.

Madame Pomfrey juntou quatro camas para poder acomodar Hagrid, ele estava muito pálido e desacordado. Tinha a respiração rasa com a boca entreaberta e ressonava. Harry tocou uma de suas mãos, estavam geladas.

--Ele vai ficar bom não é Madame? – Perguntou Harry ansioso.

--Temos que esperar a poção fazer efeito. Enquanto isso... Disse com um olhar misterioso. - Vou examinar vocês, que estão com uma aparência péssima. Você primeiro Carlinhos, é o mais velho. Gui e Lupin já foram dispensados. – Contou automaticamente.

E revirou os caçadores pelo avesso até ter certeza de que estavam todos bem. Colocou na mão de cada um deles um copo com uma poção dentro e mandou que tomassem.

--Vão para a Sede. É ordem de Alastor Moody. Podem ir, Hagrid não acordará antes de amanhã.

Sorrisos brilharam nos rostos dos garotos.

--Professor. – Gritaram juntos quando entraram na sala de estar da Sede. – O senhor está bem?

--Ola. É bom ver vocês novamente. É, parece que dessa vez quase acabaram comigo. Fiquei descordado um bom tempo. – Respondeu com um rosnado. – Mas terei que tomar cuidado de agora em diante, tiraram mais um pedaço de mim. – E levantou a camisa até altura das costelas para que os meninos vissem a parte que estava faltando. – Ainda dói um bocado quando me movo. Mas soube que vocês saíram numa caçada. Conseguiram? – Perguntou por fim mudando de assunto.

Harry sacudiu o saco que carregava na mão.

--A cabeça dela. – Contou.

--A julgar pelos hematomas não foi muito fácil. Contem-me tudo.

E naquele final de tarde contaram para uma platéia silenciosa de respiração suspensa como tinha sido a caçada, o que Nagini falou, que estavam perdendo a luta até que Grope chegou e que sem saber ajudou mais do que tinha imaginado.

--E o que você vai fazer com isso ai. – Perguntou Moody indicando com a cabeça o saco no chão.

--Vou guardar. Mas preciso de um feitiço para não ficar fedendo e não apodrecer.

Carlinhos fez um movimento com a varinha e uma película que parecia vidro envolveu a cabeça da cobra.

--Pronto, não apodrecerá e nem ficará fedendo.

--Tem muita coisa que tenho que aprender ainda. – Disse Harry baixinho.

--Não se preocupe você aprenderá. – Disse Moody.

Semanas mais tarde...

Um pergaminho negro escrito em vermelho vivo com letras garrafais foi cravado na porta do gabinete do Ministro da Magia com um punhal de prata, o punho era uma cobra enrolada.

Uma multidão que estava no Ministério naquela hora da manhã parou para ler o recado; tapavam a boca com a mão.

HARRY POTTER

PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR. MARQUE A HORA E LOCAL.

VOCÊ SABE COMO ME AVISAR.

LORD VOLDEMORT

--É. Demorou. Ousadia é a marca registrada dele. Cuidado, isso está me cheirando a cilada. – Disse Quim que entregou uma cópia do bilhete para o jovem amigo.

--Olha só a manchete do Profeta Diário. – Disse Tonks entregando para ele a foto do recado que o Lord das Trevas enviara.

--É claro que é uma cilada. – Resmungou Moody que tirara a cópia do bilhete das mãos de Harry.

--Pronto. Ta feita a confusão. Agora a comunidade bruxa inteira vai ficar esperando meu encontro com ele e vai me cobrar mais do que nunca!

--Mas você não vai marcar esse encontro, não é? – Perguntou Molly nervosa.

--Claro vou, isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

--E onde você vai marcar esse encontro? – Perguntou Gui.

--Em Hogwarts.

--Você ta doido? – Disse Lupin. – Com todos aqueles bruxos que estão por lá que não conjuram descentemente nem um palito de fósforo!

--Bom... Então eles vão precisar deixar a escola se não quiserem se machucar. É simples. Além do mais a maioria já voltou para suas casas. – Respondeu.

--Você vai precisar falar com Rufo para esse pessoal deixar a escola. Eles não vão sair por vontade própria, estão lá por medo. – Sugeriu Carlinhos.

--Continuo achando que lá não é o lugar ideal. – Concordou Arthur com Lupin.

--Não. Harry está certo. Em Hogwarts ele estará em casa e Tom Riddle terá que pedir licença para entrar, será hospede.

--E você acha que ele vai respeitar isso, Hermione? Ele atacará no momento em que colocar os pés para dentro do portão e não estará sozinho. Pode esperar.

--Eu também não. Vocês... – Não terminou a frase, foi cortado por Lupin que em pé respondeu...

--Não ouse pensar que não estarei com você, Harry! – Reclamou Lupin. – Por que vou estar! – Lupin já se sentiu nervoso, o tão esperado momento havia chegado.

--Estarei com você. – Disse Gui.

Não foi preciso perguntar nem falar mais nada, olhares sinceros e acenos de cabeças mostraram a Harry que ele não enfrentaria a situação sozinho. Todos integrantes da Ordem estariam junto com ele.

--Teremos mais amigos, Gina, Rony, Neville, reúnam a AD. Passem todos os feitiços que sabemos inclusive os feitiços combinados. Tudo quanto é tipo de azaração que possa impedir o desempenho físico é aconselhável. Como não usaremos maldições imperdoáveis vamos tentar minar o desempenho deles. Os gêmeos têm umas coisinhas muito úteis que podem ser usadas.

--E você acha que o pessoal da AD pode ajudar? São só crianças Harry! – Exclamou a senhora Weasley.

--Não somos crianças. – Retrucou Gina. – Já defendemos o castelo junto com os professores quando os comensais o invadiram, e saímos inteiros. – Bom... Também tem uma coisa de bom em acharem que somos crianças. Então seremos crianças bem travessas. – Disse com um sorriso levado no rosto.

--Não foi o pessoal da AD, foram vocês. – Lembrou Tonks que estivera presente no dia do ataque.

--E como vão conseguir reuni-los? – Perguntou Arthur.

--Edwiges e Píchí podem dar conta disso. – Disse Rony.

--Podemos também mandar aqueles aviõezinhos tipo memorando que são usados no Ministério. Sugeriu Fred. – Acho até que é mais rápido, posso dar um jeito nisso.

--Está chovendo muito, então seria bom impermeabilizá-los. – Sugeriu Gina.

--Eu faço isso. Então vamos começar a mandá-los. Venham. – Chamou Hermione. – Temos que começar a escrevê-los.

E assim a sala de reuniões mais uma vez foi ocupada pelos garotos que compenetrados escreviam bilhetes e bilhetes para depois mandá-los pelo jardim.

--Pronto, agora vamos esperar as respostas.

--Que foi? – Perguntou Hermione a Harry.

--Tem algo estranho aqui. É segunda vez tenho essa sensação, parece que tem alguém nos olhando, sabe como é?

--Não tem ninguém aqui. – Disse Gina. – É impressão sua.

--Uma impressão bem real, se quer saber.

Hermione trocou um forte aperto de mão com Rony, que entendeu imediatamente. Harry estava ficando cada dia mais nervoso.

Harry parou de falar, olhava para todos os cantos da sala de reunião procurando de onde tinha vindo a estranha sensação de estar sendo observado.

--O problema é se os pais deles deixarão que eles participem de treinamento de combate e o principal, eles vão querer? – Argüiu Hermione sensata, voltando a atenção para as mensagens.

--Só vamos saber quando conversarmos, não é mesmo? Vocês vão ajudar a passar todos os feitiços para eles, ok? – Falou Harry se referindo aos amigos. – Depois faremos treinamento de combate mesmo com a ajuda dos integrantes da Ordem. – Explicou olhando para Moody que acenou com a cabeça.

--Você não vai estar junto? O pessoal não vai aceitar se você não participar. – Alertou Neville preocupado.

--Vou, claro, mas para ensinar a todos a conjurar o feitiço patrono de forma descente do contraio vamos sucumbir na frente dos dementadores. Vocês dão conta dos novos feitiços muito bem.

Nos dias que se seguiram foi difícil agüentar e controlar a ansiedade e esperar as respostas do pessoal da AD. Harry não desgrudava os olhos das janelas, até que numa noite clara de céu estrela chegou um dos aviozinhos. Ansioso Harry pegou a primeira resposta, era de Cho Chang. A resposta era curta: "Sinto muito Harry, não quero fazer parte disso que está para acontecer. Li no Profeta Diário o recado que Você-sabe-quem lhe mandou. Desculpe-me".

No mesmo dia mais tarde chegou outra coruja com novo bilhete: "Sinto muito Harry, mas não quero me envolver. Meus pais são trouxas e não vão entender essa história". – Agora foi a vez de Justino Finch-Fletchley dar a negativa.

E assim, respostas e mais respostas foram chegando todas negativas.

--Não fica assim Harry. – Pediu Gina. – Você já deveria saber que esse bando de maricas não enfrentariam nada.

--Não chegaram todas as respostas ainda, com certeza chegará alguma dizendo que concorda. – Falou Hermione tentando animar o amigo.

--Eu entendo Mione, mas por um momento pensei... Sabe, depois das reuniões da AD e tudo mais...

Harry não guardava rancor, mas mesmo assim ficará chateado. Para si mesmo dizia que esse sentimento era muito baixo, e que todos tinham o direito de fazer escolhas. Aprendera isso com o professor Dumbledore. Mas guardara esperança, enfim...

Mione estava coberta de razão, a próxima carta era dos irmãos Creevey. – "Estamos com você Harry. Onde nos encontramos?". Logo depois a coruja de Luna: "Já começaram a treinar? Ninguém me avisou! Estou indo para Hogwarts agora mesmo".

--Neville, acho melhor ir esperar sua namorada em Hogwarts. – Sugeriu Rony.

--É. Acho melhor fazer isso mesmo, ela não vai nos encontrar lá, e não vai entender nada.

Neville, nesses últimos meses de convivência com o pessoal da Ordem da Fênix havia amadurecido sensivelmente. Não era mais o garoto bobão de rosto redondo, agora entendia mais o que estava fazendo e acompanhava o raciocínio das conversas que participava sem fazer muitas perguntas. Sua avó estaria sentindo muito orgulho do neto, com certeza.

No dia seguinte foi a vez de um aviãozinho chegar to encharcado. Dessa vez Harry nem menção fez de saber de quem era a resposta.

--Ah! Essa é a Angelina! Ela aceitou Harry. – Contou Rony. – Ela pede para avisar quando é para se reunir a nós.

--Bem, Harry, com isso somos em nove para treinarmos. Que você vai fazer agora?

--Primeiro preciso conversar com eles e explicar o mínimo do por que desses treinos.

E assim Harry no primeiro dia de encontro uma semana mais tarde explicou o motivo do treinamento. Estavam reunidos na sala da professora Minerva McGonagall que era bem grande e espaçosa, não havia mais necessidade de se esconderem na sala precisa, tudo que poderiam precisar fora disponibilizado pela professora. Além do que, estavam mais próximos de Madame Pomfrey.

--Olhem, não posso entrar em maiores detalhes; a história e longa. Vocês viram o que os comensais aprontaram no Beco Diagonal, aquilo foi uma retaliação por uma coisa que nós fizemos; Voldemort ficou muito bravo, e por isso me mandou aquele recado que vocês também viram no Profeta Diário. Mas é bom que saibam que se não quiserem participar estará tudo bem. Não vou ficar chateado, ok? – Harry calou-se, dando um tempo para que os quatro voluntários pensassem na situação.

--Eu já falei com estou junto com você, Harry, e não sou bruxo de voltar atrás á palavra dada. – Disse Colin que agora já era maior de idade tal como Gina.

--Achei que isso já tinha ficado claro quando vim. – Disse Luna como se olhasse através de Harry, parecia que conversa não tinha nada que ver com ela.

--Denis, você não é ainda maior de idade, acho muito perigoso você participar. – Falou Harry preocupado.

--Bom... Você vai descobrir que terá um bocado de trabalho se não me deixar estar junto. – Respondeu calmamente. – Vou estar junto quer você queira ou não.

Angelina disse que não esquecera o que passara pelas mãos de Malfoy por ordem do maldito.

A porta da sala onde estavam reunidos se escancarou batendo na parede com um grande barulho e uma afobada Alícia entrou acompanhada da senhora Figg.

--Aí! Desculpa o atraso. Minha mãe não queria que eu viesse. Demorei em convencê-la. – Falou Alícia da porta da sala. – Com o peito arfando. – Dá tempo de entrar para os treinamentos?

Harry não disse nada, apenas caminhou em direção à amiga e apertou-lhe forte a mão. Não precisava dizer nada, o rosto dele expressou tudo no sorriso que emitiu.

Os dez integrantes não demoraram a começar. Treinavam duro e sem descanso durante as tardes, por vezes um ou outro integrante tinha que fazer uma visitinha na ala hospitalar por apresentarem algumas escoriações, cortes fundos, algumas queimaduras e às vezes um pé ou braço quebrado. Mas não desistiam, tão logo estavam emendados voltavam à sala e começavam tudo de novo. Harry e os amigos não davam mole.

Por decisão dos integrantes da Ordem nem Denis, Colin, Luna, Alícia e Angelina, poderiam ficar indo e vindo de casa como era a intenção deles quando se reuniram no primeiro dia de treinamento. Assim eles ficaram novamente hospedados em Hogwarts, o que agradou em muito os garotos.

Quem não parava de reclamar era Madame Pomfrey que, embora consertasse todos que precisavam não se conformava com o que estava para acontecer e muito menos ver crianças envolvidas.

Para ajudar nos treinamentos Lupin passou em revista o castelo e conseguiram achar dois bichos-papões que os ajudariam muito para conjurarem corretamente o Patrono Corpóreo.

--Ótimo. – Disse Lupin para si mesmo. – Sabia que iria encontrar esses bichos com o castelo praticamente abandonado.

--Vocês precisam pensar em algo muito feliz e deixar que essa felicidade tome toda de você. – Instruía e incentivava sem parar Harry. Enquanto não viu que todos conseguissem conjurar um patrono corpóreo condizente não deu sossego para os colegas.

Hermione ensinava os feitiços conjuntos junto com Gina, Rony e Neville os novos feitiços; não era por que estavam em pouco que não iriam se dedicar, e aproveitavam para treinar junto com Angelina, Luna, Denis, Alícia e Colin, enquanto Fred, Jorge e Lino ajustavam os chapéus-escudo que cada um deles iriam ganhar.

--Deixe os chapéus de lado. – Pediu Gina.

--Não, precisamos achar uma forma deles não caírem das nossas cabeças. Se eles caírem numa luta não terão muita utilidade. – Respondeu Fred compenetrado no que fazia.

--Não vamos usar mais pó-coça-coça? – Perguntou Neville.

--Não. – Respondeu Jorge compenetrado no que fazia. – Vai que na correria certamos algum de nossos amigos.

--Vamos usar isso. – Informou Lino entregando para os garotos uma boa quantidade de bolinhas muito macia ao tato. – Vejam...

Numa noite fria mais extremamente agradável estavam conversando e rindo a beça no salão principal enquanto saboreavam um delicioso jantar. Um toc-toc anunciou de longe a chegada de Moody, que andava com a mão segurando a parte ferida nas costelas, acomodou-se numa cadeira junto os garotos puxando para perto de si uma bandeja cheia de torta de carne.

--Harry, você já sabe como vai fazer para marcar aquele encontro? – Perguntou sem rodeios.

--Já. Ele disse que eu saberia, e eu já sei como.

--E posso sabe como vai fazer isso?

--Vou entrar na mente dele.

--Você não vai fazer isso, ele não vai deixar!

--Vai sim... A mente dele está aberta, posso entrar nos pensamentos dele, deixou de praticar oclumência. A outra forma é eu avisar por um anúncio no Profeta Diário, e não me espantaria se ele não estivesse pensando nisso. Seria uma forma de causar mais pânico na comunidade. – Respondeu Harry calmo.

--É, você têm razão. Assim o encontro ficará em segredo. Outra coisa, Harry, Rufo está chegando ao castelo para conversar com você.

--'Ta bem. Vou falar com ele.– Resposta que deixou a todos de queixo caído. – Como soube?

--Quim me avisou.

--Você vai se dispor a conversar com ele? – Perguntou Fred.

--Vou. Não posso fugir a vida toda, sabia que esse dia chegaria. – Respondeu. – Hum! Professor, posso fazer uma pergunta?

--Certamente, ora essa. – Respondeu Moody com uma voz abafada, pois tinha a boca cheia de torta.

--É que eu fiquei pensando, sabe, naquela noite que interroguei Snape. Porque ele respondeu às minhas perguntas e não a de vocês.

--Não sei Harry. Já conversei com Lupin e Arthur sobre isso e não chegamos a conclusão nenhuma. É um mistério.

E mais uma vez o garoto que sobreviveu ficou sem respostas. "Acho que o professor Dumbledore saberia", pensou.

--Professor, como foi que o Ministro ficou sabendo que eu estou aqui? – Perguntou Hermione.

--Percy. – Foi a resposta seca que recebeu.

Os irmãos Weasley reclamaram numa só voz: – O grande idiota!

E lá vinha ele, o Ministro da Magia, Rufo Scrimgeour, acompanhado de um homem corpulento com seu chapéu verde limão na mão – Cornélio Fudge. Harry não se mexeu, sentado estava e sentado continuou na mesa da Grifinória; conversava com os amigos sobre o desenvolvimento que estavam apresentando. Moody e Lupin nos últimos dias estavam ajudando a treinar os garotos e não tinham dó. Muitos se machucavam, mas não desistiam.

Rufo com seu andar coxeante, caminhava rápido em direção a Harry, provavelmente sentia receio que o garoto abandonasse o salão principal evitando-o.

--Boa Noite, Harry posso falar com você?

--Sente-se por favor. – Respondeu educadamente.

--Hã... Gostaria que fosse em particular, se você não se importar.

--Não há necessidade, senhor Ministro, todos aqui sabem de tudo.

--Hum... Bem... – E Rufo perguntou a queima roupa. – Harry, onde você pretende encontrar-se com Você-sabe-quem?

--Com Voldemort? Aqui mesmo, em Hogwarts. Por quê?

--Por que estava pensando que poderia ser no Ministério. – Ofereceu o Ministro.

--Não senhor, obrigado pelo oferecimento, mas vai ser aqui mesmo.

--Mas... Mas...

--Não senhor Ministro. Aqui estou na minha casa e conheço tudo, no Ministério não.

--Mas lá temos os aurores você estaria mais protegido, entende.

--Obrigado, mas não. Será aqui mesmo. – Voltou Harry a negar pela terceira vez seguida.

--Harry Potter, escute o que o Ministro fala, ele tem experiência, e sua opinião tem peso. – Intrometeu-se na conversa Cornélio Fudge que estava parado como um dois de paus ao lado de Rufo.

--O que o senhor faz aqui? – Perguntou Harry virando o rosto para o ex-ministro.

--Eu? Vim ajudar ora essa!

--Bastante atrasado, não é mesmo? Suas prioridades são muito estranhas. Primeiro fez aquela patifaria com o Sirius Black – meu padrinho, e depois se 'convenceu' que Voldemort não tinha retornado o que causou uma grande confusa na comunidade mágica. Acredito senhor Cornélio, que o senhor está sempre atrasado. – Respondeu o garoto deixando Cornélio com o rosto malhado de roxo.

--Nesse caso estarei aqui com meus aurores. – Afirmou o Ministro chamando a atenção para si novamente.

--Obrigado. Não quero o senhor presente quando me encontrar com Voldemort.

--Por que não? Quero ajudar! – Indignou-se o Ministro.

--O senhor já ajuda ficando longe. – Respondeu francamente.

--Mandei vários recados para você Harry, precisava falar com você, e não me respondeu a nenhum deles.

--Recebi todos seus recados, mas estava muito ocupado.

--Mesmo assim não me atendeu! E ocupado fazendo o que em nome de Merlin! – Respondeu Rufo bravo por Harry ter sido mais que franco.

--Entregando Bellatriz Lestrange de bandeja para o senhor, desmantelado a rede que os comensais mantinham através da loja de Borgin, destruindo a passagem por onde os comensais invadiram a escola... Como o senhor vê, estive realmente bastante ocupado. – Respondeu sincero.

A cada palavra as expressões de Rufo iam do espanto à indignação, não encontrava palavras para rebater as informações que Harry Potter lhe dava. Meses de questionamentos para descobrir os misteriosos acontecimentos e agora de uma hora para outra recebia as respostas para todas as dúvidas que tinha e vindo de alguém que ele nunca supôs em seus mais loucos sonhos que fosse o responsável.

--Sozinho? – Foi a única palavra que conseguiu pronunciar.

--Não senhor, com eles. – Respondeu Harry apontando para todos os amigos ali reunidos que escutavam a conversa na mais pura calma.

--São só crianças!

--Pois é, e fizemos o trabalho dos adultos. O seu trabalho. – Finalizou Harry.

--E aí? Beleza Harry? – Cumprimentou Tonks com sua usual espontaneidade sumindo quando notou seu chefe perto de Harry. Quim ao seu lado se mantinha passivo.

--O que vocês dois fazem aqui? – Perguntou Rufo entre dentes, entendendo na hora a ligação entre seus dois aurores e o grupo ali reunido.

--Acho que o senhor já entendeu perfeitamente bem nossa presença aqui, não? – Respondeu Quim de maneira usual, calma e baixa.

--E vocês me esconderam o tempo todo esse grupo que trabalha na clandestinidade? – Perguntou baixo o Ministro.

--É, foi, foi isso mesmo. – Foi a vez de Tonks afirmar.

Os cinco novos integrantes se mantiveram calados enquanto ouvia a conversa entre Harry Potter e o Ministro da Magia. Era melhor não dar palpites naquilo que não lhes dizia respeito.

* * *

13/05/2007 - 12h00

NA

Na próxima atualização, será o último capítulo.

Espero que vcs gostem desse cap.

abç e bj

McGonagall


	34. 34 – O confronto final

**34 – O confronto final**

Nas semanas seguintes os treinamentos continuaram com a mesma intensidade. Os integrantes da Ordem sempre que podiam os auxiliavam a aperfeiçoar os feitiços e encantamentos o que ajudou muito, principalmente aos cinco novos amigos que se uniram aos garotos.

Em meados de maio, Harry avisou os amigos que havia marcado o encontro com Lord Voldemort para o dia 10 do junho, a partir daí era visível nos rostos de cada um a ansiedade.

--Como foi que vc fez isso Harry? – Quis saber Arthur.

--Ele deixou de pratica oclumência. Passei o recado para ele.

--E ai? – O curioso de Neville perguntou.

--E ai nada. Ele apenas sorriu satisfeito. – Contou Harry com uma cara de poucos amigos, não gostara nada da atitude do Lord. – Ele é ardiloso. – Comentou alto e saiu da sala.

Gina se menção de segui-lo.

--Não Gina. – Pediu Lupin. – Ele precisa desse tempo para pensar. Deixá-lo sozinho agora é o melhor que você poderá fazer para ajudá-lo.

Gina, não se deu bola para a opinião do ex-professor. Simplesmente seguiu o namorado com a firme intenção de dar-lhe todo apoio possível. Encontrou-o descendo as escadas do dormitório com a firebolt nas mãos.

--Posso ir junto com você? – Perguntou calmamente pronta aceitar uma possível negativa.

--Claro. Pegue a sua vassoura. – Respondeu feliz por Gina tê-lo seguido. Apesar da pressão que estava sentindo no peito, ter a companhia da namorada era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer. Ela o acalmava.

Harry queira fazer o que mais gostava – Voar, e aceitou de boa vontade a companhia da namorada já que ela também gostava da atividade. Voar o fazia se esquecer das preocupações e no momento era o que ele precisa: clarear a mente para pode focalizá-la com determinação depois. Voaram de mãos dadas, trocaram beijos ardentes em cima da torre onde ficava a sala comunal de Grifinória, apostaram corrida, se divertiram como dois jovens que eram.

Assim ele passou um bom tempo lá no alto, com o vento arrendo os cabelos e deixando o rosto gelado. Contemplaram o castelo, os vales, o lago, a floresta, gravando tudo na mente para não se esquecer de nenhum detalhe. Ali era a sua casa, definitivamente a sua casa.

Quando desceram, Harry se sentou com as costas apoiadas embaixo da árvore onde os Marotos costumavam passar as tardes ensolaradas e onde armavam suas estripulias. Gina recostou-se em seu peito tendo os braços do namorado em volta de si. Estavam felizes por estarem juntos numa tarde tão agradável como aquela. Não queriam mais companhia, eles se bastavam naquele momento.

--Harry, você está bem? – Perguntou preocupada.

--Mais ou menos. Não da para estar bem sabendo o que vem. – Respondeu sem olhar para Gina.

--Me responde uma coisa. Como você vai se encontrar com 'ele' se ainda não descobriu qual é a Horcrux que falta.

--Simplesmente indo. Agora não tem jeito, tenho que arriscar. Mas tem uma coisa, naquela tarde no cemitério quando Voldemort voltou, ele disse uma coisa interessante. Ele disse que 'aparentemente' uma ou mais das 'providencias' que havia tomado deram certo.

--Então você está apostando que uma delas deu errado?

--É... Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Não resolver ficar pensando nisso agora, ok?

E ali eles ficaram namorando por um bom tempo, quando escureceu voltaram para o Salão Principal corados e de bem com a vida.

No meio da noite Harry acordou. Perdera completamente o sono por causa de uma idéia maluca na cabeça, ousada demais para por em execução. Mas valeria a pena tentar? "Bom, se eu não tentar não saberei se dará certo". Pensou com seus botões enquanto se levantava.

--Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Rony que ouvira o amigo afastar as cortinas vermelhas da cama.

Harry pulou.

--Que me matar de susto seu doido?

--Ouvi você se levantar. Aonde vai?

Harry não estava com a mínima disposição em responder, e resolveu mentir.

--Vou ao banheiro. – Respondeu sem encarar Rony.

Rony sentiu na hora que Harry mentira e tomou uma decisão...

--Vou com você, também quero ir ao banheiro. – Respondeu já com os pés para fora da cama.

Sem ter com o que argumentar, e não podendo fugir do amigo, achou melhor contar a Rony a idéia estapafúrdia que tivera afinal duas cabeças pensavam melhor do que uma.

--Você ta louco! Acho que você está pensando errado, pode não dar certo. – E parou de falar coçando a cabeça. – Mas como você mesmo diz não saberá se da certo se não tentar. Você tem cada idéia! – Comentou enquanto se vestia. - Vai... Vamos logo então... Mas não vai ser fácil.

--E desde quando minha vida foi fácil! – Respondeu Harry pegando a capa da invisibilidade.

Não era hora de ficar dando explicações para quem por acaso encontrasse na sala comunal ou mesmo nos corredores da escola.

Harry Potter de costas para as escadarias de entrada do castelo esperava pacientemente por Lord Voldemort. A conversa fora marcada para as sete horas da noite. Os integrantes da Ordem e a turma da AD estavam espalhados pelos gramados perto das escadarias cochichavam entre si. Os amigos o ladeavam, Gina postada a seu lado direito segurava a varinha apontada para baixo, mostrava uma calma que muito dificilmente se via numa garota tão jovem, Neville ao lado dela com os gêmeos ao seu lado. Rony, Hermione, Luna e Lino do seu lado esquerdo. Gui, Carlinhos e Lupin, perto o suficiente perto para qualquer eventualidade. Lupin, muito discretamente mantinha os olhos em Harry, para protegê-lo.

O Ministro da Magia, apesar de Harry dizer que não o queria presente ao encontro, estava em pé no alto do último degrau da escadaria, de sua posição tinha uma visão ampla de tudo que acontecia. Perto dele alguns aurores e seu assessor Cornélio Fudge, com o rosto parecendo pastel, mantinha a varinha tremendo na mão. Porém Quim e Tonks, para seu desgosto do Ministro, não estavam ao seu lado, mas sim junto com os companheiros da Ordem. Rufo havia discutido fortemente com os dois aurores por terem escondido dele as atividades que faziam as escondidas. O que não adiantou muito, pois Tonks e Quim lhe responderam que poderiam demiti-los se fosse isso que ele desejava, mas não abandonariam a Ordem nem por decreto.

Uma 'dorzinha' tomou conta da cabeça do menino que sobreviveu.

--Ele chegou. – Disse Harry levando involuntariamente a mão na cicatriz.

Mas a incomoda dor agora não era 'inha' em nada. Sem que percebesse seus joelhos involuntariamente se dobraram e ele caiu ali ajoelhado no gramado esperando que a dor passasse.

--Harry? – Chamou Lupin preocupado já ao seu lado.

--Estou bem. – Respondeu ofegante. – É sempre assim quando ele está por perto. Daqui a pouco passa, se não ficar pior. – Respondeu sem emoção.

Hagrid, já plenamente recuperado recebera permissão de Minerva McGonagall para fazer a magia que fosse necessária e, com o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa na mão estava parado bem na frente da junção dos portões de Hogwarts que eram ladeados pelos dois javalis alados. Observava fixamente o grupo que andava a passos lentos em direção a escola.

--Abra os portões velhaco. – Mandou uma voz imperativa.

--Não escutei a palavrinha mágica, e sem ela não tem portão aberto. – Respondeu o meio gigante com voz forte.

--Fui convidado, portanto é melhor abrir esse portão. – Retalhou Voldemort agora com voz mais suave. - Sentindo-se revoltado em ser obrigado a pedir permissão para entrar, mas não pronunciou a palavrinha mágica.

Hagrid abriu o portão de par em par e se afastou dando passagem para os seres do mal. Voldemort bateu com o braço no peito de Hagrid que não se moveu um centímetro sequer.

--Assim está bem melhor.

Finamente ele entrou. Vestido de preto das cabeças aos pés, com o capuz da capa cobrindo-lhe as feições e com varinha na mão; acompanhado por seus fiéis Comensais da Morte, todos mascarados. Seu séqüito de mais ou menos 15 comensais seguia atrás dele; cabeças levantadas como se fossem os seres mais soberbos do universo.

No momento em que se viu no jardim de Hogwarts e notou que Harry Potter e os amigos estavam esperando por eles perto das escadarias de entrada da escola, Voldemort ficou possesso de raiva. Em sua megalomania, Lord Voldemort sendo o único descendente vivo de Salazar Slytherin, um dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts, exigia em seu modo de pensar, ser tratado com as mesmas mensuras com que seu antepassado receberia se adentrasse os terrenos da imponente propriedade. Isso era o mínimo que ele esperava ser merecedor.

Mas o atrevido Harry Potter o esperava no gramado e não no Salão Principal profusamente iluminado como deveria de ser, com o melhor vinho dos elfos e as iguarias mais sofisticadas e exóticas.

O encontro, na verdade era mais uma das artimanhas que Tom Riddle sedento de vingança e morto de raiva por ter seus planos sempre frustrados pelo garoto que sobreviveu. Tom deseja agora mais do que nunca derrotar o maldito Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix com um só golpe de varinha.

--Porque rostos mascarados? – Comentou Harry alto para os amigos enquanto observava a comitiva do mal adentrar os gramados. – Vou acabar com isso agora. É assim que tem que ser. – Disse fazendo um movimento pra baixo muito rápido com a varinha e derrubando todas as máscaras dos comensais da morte no chão.

Os Comensais desesperados tentaram pegar as máscaras, mas elas estavam tão quentes que sequer conseguiram pegá-las quanto mais repô-las. E ali estavam eles, de rostos descobertos frente ao primeiro escalão do Ministério.

Voldemort olhou as máscaras no chão.

--Não era essa a recepção que eu esperava. Quero ser recebido dentro da escola como é meu direito. – Comentou para seus fiéis comensais. – Peguem todos, estarei no salão principal. Quanto a Harry Potter o quero em pé na minha frente e ileso.

Harry sentiu num atino se segundo a ordem comanda pelo Lord das Trevas e só teve tempo de gritar:

--CORRAM!

E assim começou mais um combate.

No momento em que viram os comensais correndo em direção as escadarias, os gêmeos estouraram uma boa quantidade de pequenas bolinhas repletas de Pó-Escurecedor e entraram na escola se espalhando por todas as dependências.

O pó-escurecedor causou uma grande dificuldade para os seguidores do lado do mal, tropeçavam e trombavam nas escadas, com a névoa escura perderam a referência de onde estavam. Eles mesmos já haviam usado o pó-escurecedor quando invadiram a escola pelo armário sumidouro que fora consertado por Draco Malfoy, mas não esperavam serem recebidos com a mesma artimanha.

Ousado Lino gritou enquanto corria: – "O QUE SERVE PARA UM SERVE PARA O OUTRO".

Luzes coloridas brilharam em todas as direções. Gritos de azarações cada vez mais fortes escutavam-se em todos os lugares.

Através da névoa Gui foi acertado com um dos raios estuporantes e caiu de barriga para baixo, reanimado imediatamente pelo irmão que saiu arrastando-o pelo braço.

E todos entraram correndo para dentro do castelo que estava na penumbra. Harry e os amigos entraram voando para a câmara que ficava logo atrás da mesa dos professores no salão principal.

--Por aqui. – Comandou Harry.

Os integrantes da Ordem e a AD se dividiram ao pares se espalhando pelas dependências da escola. Havia começado o grande combate.

--Cacem todos eles. Quero Harry Potter em pé na minha frente. – Urrou mais uma vez Tom Riddle para seus comandados.

Os comensais da morte correram atrás deles como gatos esfomeados que correm atrás de um bando de ratos que se enfiavam em pequenos buracos sumindo no nada da presença maligna.

Pedro Pettigrew se transformou em rato e correu pelo corredor na sua frente.

Dividido em pares como os amigos do bem, os comensais entraram no castelo arrebentando portas por onde passavam, olhavam para dentro a fim de ver se tinha alguém escondidos e seguiam seu caminho deixando por onde passavam portas escancaradas, paredes arrebentadas.

Molly e Arthur usando o feitiço da desilusão pegaram de surpresa Avery, mas não foi tão fácil dar cabo 'do coisa' ruim do comensal que revidava a altura. Azarou Arthur que ficou estendido no chão totalmente sem ação. Ao ver o marido subjugado por Avery, Molly sentiu o corpo estremecer de raiva, apontando a varinha para o comensal simplesmente acabou com ele. Lançou mão de todos feitiços que lhe vieram à mente deixando o maldito como um farrapo humano desmaiado no num canto da sala. Reanimou o marido, amarraram Avery com as cordas invisíveis e o deixaram ali caído no chão desiludido. O casal Weasley trocou um beijo feliz.

Mulciber olhou para trás e não vendo o companheiro continuou seu caminho, andava com cuidado redobrado. De repente ele viu cabelos loiros balançando na virada de um corredor, seguiu atrás a passos silenciosos. Luna que vigiava o outro lado do corredor não soube o que aconteceu, caiu de cara no chão totalmente inconsciente. Neville correu em socorro da namorada, recebendo um feitiço estuporante que foi rebatido pelo chapéu e voltou para seu agressor dando-lhe um tempo precioso para estuporar o malvado e azará-lo suficiente para ficar fora de combate por um longo tempo. Despertou Luna e ainda mandou que ficasse mais atenta.

--Presta atenção no que você faz! – Reclamou.

--Meu chapéu não funcionou. – Reclamou Luna inconformada.

--Também... Olhe só! Tem um buraco enorme nele! – Respondeu Neville tirando o chapéu da cabeça da namorada e enfiou o dedo no furo no mostrando o tamanho do buraco. – Vem, vamos esconder esse traste.

Neville amarrou o comensal, enfiou em sua boca um trapo de Luna conjurou e o dependuraram literalmente atrás da porta. Sorriram satisfeitos.

Nos gramados a coisa estava ficando feia, dementadores estavam chegando e causando frio e tristeza. Os integrantes da Ordem sentiram os efeitos devastadores que essas criaturas causavam, mas não podiam dar atenção ao que acontecia nos gramados ou seriam abatidos pela distração no combate que estavam travando.

"Expecto Patrono". Ouviram o chamado do feitiço que espanta para longe as criaturas do mal. Mas quem estava conjurando? A pergunta ficou na cabeça de cada um sem resposta.

E aqueles seres que mais pareciam gigantescos marimbondos foram combatidos de forma espetacular. Uma quantidade imensa de Patronos saiu voando de varinhas e mais varinhas espantando as malignas criaturas que faziam vôos rasantes para atacar pelas janelas circulando cada vez mais alto em volta das torres do castelo.

Num outro canto do gramado um lobisomem tentava entrar sorrateiramente na escola. Uma flecha com ponta de prata riscou o ar cravando exatamente no centro do peito do lobisomem que com um grito altíssimo tombou morto. Ronan e Firenze trocaram sorrisos satisfeitos escondidos na floresta.

--Eu tinha certeza que esses sugadores de sangue tentariam entrar sorrateiros no castelo por ordem do Voldemort.

--Esse não será o único. Venha vamos nos posicionar melhor. – Pediu Firenze.

Já dentro do castelo, Voldemort depois de anos de ausência...

--Aqui reinarei. – Disse Voldemort alto para as paredes dos corredores cobertas de quadros por onde seguia em direção ao salão principal. Sentia prazer nas palavras que pronunciava.

Os bruxos dos quadros revoltados exclamavam indignados que se isso acontecesse, eles abandonariam o castelo deixando só as molduras vazias dependuradas nas paredes.

"Vamos nos mudar para nossos outros quadros seu traste". – Revoltou-se um bruxo que fora retratado sentado num grande poltrona com flores cor-de-rosa.

"Criatura do mal, você não nunca terá nossa colaboração nunca". – Gritou outro retrato de um bruxo barbudo.

Tom Riddle não deu atenção às exclamações, isso era muito pouco para ele no seu entender. Seguiu lentamente para o salão principal. Fazia como por instinto o mesmo caminho de Harry.

--Ah! Afinal uma recepção que se pode dizer razoável! – Reclamou com seus botões quando viu uma bela cadeira colocada na frente de um grande espelho com molduras entalhadas. E sentou-se confortavelmente como se aquela cadeira fosse um trono. – Daqui poderei vigiar por onde esse moleque dos diabos vai entrar. – E olhou para a porta de entrada no grande salão, e para a porta atrás da mesa dos professores. – Prefeito!

Por todos os lados gritos de feitiços eram ouvidos. Os gritos eram tantos que não se entendia com perfeição os feitiços lançados. Luzes coloridas eram vistas das frestas por debaixo das portas, estrondos ouvidos seguidos de gritos de dor.

Os centauros olhavam as luzes coloridas que passavam pelas vidraças das janelas da orla da floresta.

--Temos que ficar atentos, alguém pode sair correndo e precisaremos ajudar. – Comentou Ronan com a cabeça erguida para o alto do castelo.

--Quem são esses? – Perguntou Firenze apontando para uma leva de bruxos com capas coloridas que corriam pelos gramados da propriedade com as varinhas apontadas para o céu. Uma bruxa de aparência desleixada com capa roxa corria na frente de todos.

--Não faço a mínima idéia. – Respondeu Ronan.

--Foram eles que conjuraram o feitiço que mandou embora os dementadores. – Exclamou Firense cheio de espanto. – Nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver uma atitude dessas, depois de tudo que já aconteceu. – Disse para si mesmo.

Lupin travava um duelo com Rodolfo Lestrange, cada um deles atacava e contra acatava com a maior ferocidade. Enquanto o comensal lançava mão das maldições imperdoáveis, Lupin o azarava cada vez mais com feitiços que o deixavam atordoado.

--Lute descentemente lobisomem. – Rosnou Rodolfo. – Não com feitiços de criança.

--Faça melhor que isso, Rodolfo. – Respondeu Lupin jogando o feitiço do crescimento das unhas nos pés do comensal. Agoniado arrancou as botas. Fora se distraindo por um instante valioso que Lupin aproveitou para inutilizá-lo com as novas maldições.

No corredor ali perto...

--Não tem ninguém aqui. – Disse Crabbe.

--Eles estão atrás de nós. Ataque gritou Macnair com um olhar perverso em direção aos garotos que saíram correndo atrás deles.

Os jatos de feitiços, vermelhos, azuis, roxos, foram todos em direção a Harry, que protegido pelo chapéu e pelo 'impedimenta' que Rony projetou na frente deles os protegeu de receber as azarações lançadas com maldade.

Macnair com os olhos brilhando de ruindade apontou a varinha para Hermione para comandá-la com a maldição Império. Por um momento Hermione se virou com os olhos vazios e varinha apontada em direção a Harry, mas Rony, atento ao que estava acontecendo:

--Finite Incantatem – Disse apontando a varinha para a namorada enquanto Harry duelava com comensal.

--'To bem. – Respondeu a garota chacoalhando a cabeça.

--Sua criatura do mal! Como ousa querer me usar para fazer mal ao meu amigo. – Berrou apontando a varinha para o comensal, que sem saber perderá todos seus poderes.

--Onde foram parar os outros. – Perguntou Harry.

--Colin e Denis saíram correndo por ali. – Respondeu Gina apontando um corredor à esquerda.

--Ai meu Merlin! Que idéia desses dois! – Reclamou Rony. – Porque não ficaram perto de nós.

--Vamos logo.

Encontraram os irmãos Creevey sendo torturados por Nott com a maldição cruciatus. Harry não acertou o comensal que rápido com um raio se mandou pelo corredor gargalhando dos garotos.

--Tem que melhor sua técnica Harry. Você não é páreo para mim.

Harry não teve tempo nem de correr atrás de Nott. Estancou onde estava.

--CHEGA. – Foi o grito que ecoou pelo castelo. – ME ENCONTRE NO SALÃO PRINCIPAL HARRY.

--SEI! O QUE VOCÊ QUER COMIGO? – Respondeu Harry com a voz tão alta quanto à de Voldemort.

Quim veio correndo ao encontro de Harry.

--Que aconteceu com eles? – Perguntou vendo os dois garotos ofegando no chão.

--Foram torturados por Nott. – Contou Gina que os reanimava.

--Estou bem. – Disse Colin já em pé.

Quando Harry se voltou para chamar Colin, ele e o irmão não estavam mais por perto.

--Esses dois vão dar mais trabalho do que ajudar. – Reclamou Rony.

--Eles foram treinados, vamos acreditar neles, ok? – Pediu Harry, que não tinha tempo de ficar prestando atenção no que os outros faziam.

E de fato os irmãos Colin não deram sossego para nenhum comensal que passou pelo caminho deles. Não que de fato tivessem travado algum duelo, mas atraiam os comensais para onde sabiam que estava algum membro da Ordem da Fênix. Os dois rapazes miudinhos aprontavam armadilhas para os seres maldosos.

Harry e os amigos acompanhados por Quim encontraram Lupin que ria das borboletinhas que Rodolfo soltava no ar.

--Acabou Rodolfo. Esqueça! Pode sacudir esse graveto o quanto quiser que mais nada você conseguirá conjurar. Sua varinha não presta para mais nada! Seu grande ser idiota. – Lupin sentia uma grande satisfação. O casal Lestrange estava acabado.

Quim amarrou o comensal, amordaçou-o e deixou-o escondido embaixo de uma cama dentro de uma sala de aula que pelo visto fora utilizada como um grande dormitório recentemente.

Lino vinha correndo pelo corredor encontro o grupo e foi contando sem meias palavras...

--Fred está ferido. Blás Zabini o pegou pelas costas. Não consegui reanimá-lo de jeito nenhum. – Contou sem fôlego. – Jorge está com ele. Fred e Jorge travavam uma briga feroz com Blás Zabini. Mas o comensal levou a melhor, jogando um feitiço não verbal colocou Fred fora de combate num segundo. Eu estava fazendo dupla com Héstia quando ouviu o grito e corremos para socorrer os gêmeos. Héstia foi atrás de Blás.

--Onde? – Perguntou Lupin se referindo a Fred.

--Lá em cima. – Respondeu e tomou a direção que indicava sendo seguido por Lupin.

--Volte para junto de Héstia, Lino e preste atenção no que estiver fazendo. – Alertou o jovem amigo.

--Vamos. Não podemos fazer nada por agora. – Disse Quim sabiamente.

Com cuidado, caminhavam pelos corredores sombrios. Perto de onde eles estavam ouviram vozes ofegantes. 'Anda logo, quebra de uma vez essa maldita varinha' – Uma voz feminina mandou. 'Track' - Ouviram na seqüência. Quim empurrou a porta com cuidado. A cena era no mínimo hilariante. Alícia, totalmente descabelada, com as vestes toda torta em volta do corpo estava sentada nas costas do pai de Crabbe, e Angelina nas pernas; ambas sem os chapéus-escudo. Crabbe desacordado sob as duas, à volta deles uma boa quantidade de fragmentos de madeira espalhados. Angelina com os restos na mão do que fora uma cadeira.

--Que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Harry.

--Crabbe conjurou um tornado e levantou um monte de poeira, os chapéus voaram e nossos olhos ficaram cheios de pó, me segurei na cadeira para me equilibrar e quando vi estava arrebentando a cadeira na cara dele. – Contou Angelina. – Alícia já tinha estuporado ele. – Idiota... Tal pai tal filho. – Disse revoltada.

--Bom trabalho. – Elogiou Quim, que sorria da atitude das duas.

--Legal! – Comentou Rony risonho.

--A gente não enxergava um palmo à frente do nariz. – Respondeu Angelina apontando para uma cena tão obvia; a sala parecia ter virado do avesso. – Aí lembramos do que Harry nos contou que chutou os joelhos do comensal e Neville enviou a varinha de Hermione nos olhos do outro no Ministério. – Contou achando graça do que haviam feito com o pai do colega de escola. – Então apelamos para o que tínhamos na mão.

Lupin voltou contando que mandará Fred para o hospital pela lareira da diretoria, pois parecia não estava realmente bem. Juntou-se ao grupo que continuava com toda precaução pelos corredores do castelo.

--VOCÊ NÃO VAI APARECER PARA CONVERSARMOS HARRY. – Voltou a perguntar Lord Voldemort. – ESTÁ COM MUITO MEDO? – E riu da própria piada.

--VÁ SONHANDO! – Respondeu o garoto com voz igualmente alta.

Tanto a voz de Harry como a de Voldemort era ouvida em toda extensão da propriedade. Os bruxos que estavam no gramado se arrepiaram. O tão esperado encontro ia acontecer a qualquer momento agora.

--Vamos entrar no salão por onde? Pela porta da frente ou pela da câmara? – Perguntou Gina.

--Pela porta da câmara. – Raciocinou Hermione. – Eles estarão vigiando o corredor com comensais escondidos, tenho certeza.

--Então vamos.

Mas a chegada pela câmara não foi tão sossegada assim. Hermione estava certa quanto ao corredor, mas estava errada em relação à câmara.

Jugson, Rasbatan e Rookwood, os três comensais estavam ali bem escondidos e os pegaram de tocaia. No momento em que entraram na salinha foram recebidos com chuvas de luzes coloridas dos feitiços e azarações de todos os tipos.

Gina e Hermione não deixaram por menos, usaram todo tipo de feitiços que causavam agonia física, furúnculos, oppugno, tarantallegra, densaugeo, sobrancelhas que cresciam tão rápido que não dava nem tempo de afastá-las dos olhos. Elas foram infernais literalmente.

Harry usou e abusou do Estupore e Estupefaça Plenus que sem saber o jogava cada vez com mais força. Rasbatan foi jogado com uma força sobrenatural contra a parede e caiu totalmente desmaiado no chão. Rony se apressou a mantê-lo preso e bem amordaçado.

Rookwood conseguiu prender Harry com cordas invisíveis arrastando-o em direção a porta de comunicação. Harry ficou com o braço e face esquerda toda esfolada. Porém, o comensal não conseguiu chegar até a porta, Jorge e Lino acabaram com a intenção do comensal com uma azaração ferreteante muito bem aplicada que o deixou com as costas que era um vergão só. Com a dor o comensal se descuidou de Harry que junto com os amigos conseguiu escapar. Rookwood ficou estirado no chão.

Jugson travava um combate difícil com Neville e Luna, os dois jovens não davam sossego.

--Vocês são crianças, e não podem comigo. – Ria dos dois.

--É? Veja se pode com isso... – E Neville inverteu as pernas e braços com o feitiço da troca, o que impossibilitou o comensal de poder agir. Jugson sofreou seus piores pesadelos nas mãos do casal de namorados que apesar de ficarem bem machucados causaram tantos danos quanto receberam. Luna conjurou um bando de pássaros que por pouco não o desfiguraram.

Arthur e Molly entraram na sala com varinhas levantadas. Como toda mãe notou na hora a falta de Fred - assustou-se.

--Calma Molly. Ele está em St. Mungus. Achei melhor levá-lo para receber tratamento adequado. Minerva foi junto.

Nos gramados de Hogwarts o combate esquentou, lobisomens saiam das sombras tentando entrar no castelo com a clara intenção de morder quem pudesse. Os Centauros e Hagrid com sua besta atiravam flechas e mais flechas abatendo as criaturas do mal, que caiam com frutas podres no chão. Enquanto os outros bruxos os estuporavam deixando-os caídos no chão.

Alguns aurores se juntaram com aos bruxos da comunidade que resolveram finalmente tomar uma posição junto à frente do bem, que correram para ajudar o pessoal da Ordem em Hogwarts. Como os bruxos da comunidade ficaram sabendo da 'reunião', ninguém sabia dizer, pois com certeza o encontro em Harry e o Lord das Trevas não havia sido divulgado.

Os Dementadores voltaram e tentavam 'beijar' os combatentes desavisados.

--Vamos gente. O feitiço do Patrono. – Comandou a mãe de Angelina junto com Doris Crockford que incansável, lutava ferozmente. Todos que conseguiam conjuraram o patrono, espantando de vez os terríveis dementadores.

Agouro observava toda a confusão escondido às sombras de uma grande árvore, tentava se decidir se entrava na briga que os irmãos de rebanho estavam engajados. Por fim, acabou recebendo uma mordida feia de um lobisomem que revoltado por não conseguir presa melhor o atacou. Agouro ficou ali, deitado impossibilitado de se levantar.

Gui, Carlinhos e Fleur seguiam pelo corredor que dava acesso a porta principal do grande salão quando foram emboscados por Dolohov, Goyle e Blás Zabini que estavam escondidos atrás da grande porta. Receberam ferimentos com as azarações de tudo quanto é tipo, até o cruciatus chegou até Gui, que tremeu no chão.

--Sofra meio-lobisomem! Já não basta ser traidor do próprio sangue é também meio-lobisomem? Nem para isto você presta. – Gritou Blás.

Os cabelos de Fleur como tomado por vida própria abriram-se em leque nas suas costas vendo o sofrimento do marido. Possuída por uma força que dificilmente usava mandou Blás Zabini metros de distância que caiu, totalmente inconsciente, de borco aos pés de Voldemort que estava parado no meio do salão. Foi reanimado de favor pelo seu mestre.

Dolohov também se divertia machucando Carlinhos com a maldição cruciatus quando foi azarado pelo Ministro que corria com um pouco de dificuldade para ajudar os jovens combatentes.

--SUA PRAGA! – Vinha gritando e usando o feitiço Conjunctivitus e Paralisante colocou fora de combate o maldoso Dolohav. Amarrou bem amarrado e deixou deitado onde estava com os olhos que mais parecia uma bola de golfe vermelha.

Quim e Harry viram ao mesmo tempo a barra de uma capa preta que desapareceu de vista na virada de um corredor. Trocando um olhar cúmplice os dois integrantes da Ordem da Fênix correram no encalço da desconhecida pessoa.

Escondido entre uma porta meio fechada Lucius Malfoy estava de tocaia esperando Gina e Hermione que haviam se separado do grupo para procurarem Severo Snape que não tinha aparecido na batalha.

Harry não pensou, agiu. Estendeu a varinha para a costa do comensal e usando o feitiço não verbal jogou nele as novas maldições. Virou-se para Quim e disse num sussurro:

--Vem, vamos deixar que ele se vire com seu mestre quando mostrar os feitiços que sabe fazer.

Na confusão que se instalou antes de chegar ao salão principal os amigos foram separados. Harry olhou para os lados, não viu nenhum amigo, estava só ele e Quim.

--Você vai entrar assim mesmo Harry? – Perguntou o auror, que observava os olhares que o garoto dava ao redor.

--Não da para esperar não é mesmo? Vou ter que entrar. – Respondeu com o coração batendo tão forte que a impressão que tinha era que ele ira escapulir pela boca.

--Você está bem? – Perguntou o preocupado Quim.

--Não. Mas também não tem jeito. – Disse sincero e sem pensar muito no que respondia. Seu estomago era um nó só. – Encostou-se na parede com os olhos fechados.

--Lembre-se - "A coragem diante do desconhecido é uma qualidade importante para um bruxo". E você é um bruxo de primeira. Entro com você. Acalme-se. – Responde com firmeza o auror.

Quim estava plantando em Harry Potter o desafio. Ele como auror conhecia bem demais as características da personalidade do garoto quando desafiado, sua determinação, sua coragem aflorava e marcara para sempre suas atitudes.

--Eu sei que tenho que manter a calma, mas é muito difícil, Quim. Nós sabemos que hoje eu posso... você sabe. – Disse Harry sentindo que podia ser seu último dia de vida, não havia como negar, naquele dia seria ele ou Voldemort. – Por causa dele é que eu vivo de sobressalto em sobressalto, tem sempre alguém machucado por causa da obsessão dele em me matar. Estou cansado disso. Mas te digo uma coisa, se eu morrer hoje, ele não sobreviverá para contar vitória. Eu juro! – Disse Harry mais que determinado. – Bem, essa é a hora, não é mesmo? Vamos lá.

Quim colocou a enorme mão no ombro de Harry.

--Acredito em você. – Disse sincero.

Harry se sentiu muito agradecido pela disposição do amigo. Suspirou profundamente e empurrou a porta.

Tom Riddle estava sentado imponentemente na cadeira no centro do salão principal de costa para o espelho exatamente com Harry esperava.

Harry e Voldemort estavam finalmente frente a frente, varinhas baixadas, estranhamente calmos. Calmos? Harry fitou Lord Voldemort longamente, sua cicatriz voltou a arder violentamente, mas ele não se deixou dominar pela dor. E ele estava ali, sentado bem no meio do salão, o bruxo que tinha lhe causado dor durante toda sua vida.

--AVADA KEDRAVA. – Berrou Lord Voldemort minutos depois de trocar um olhar raivoso com Harry quando ele entrou no grande salão.

Um clarão verde inundou o lugar. Harry não pensava, estava com a varinha apontada para baixo sem reação nenhuma. Viu apenas uma imensa luz verde brilhante envolvendo o ambiente. Mas o raio não chegou a seu peito, uma forma marrom e peluda de materializou no exato momento em que Harry levou as mãos no peito. No minuto seguinte que a luz se dissipou, um homenzinho jazia deitado aos seus pés.

Pedro Pettigrew, o Rabicho acabava de saldar sua dívida com Harry Potter. Recebera a pior das maldições imperdoáveis do lugar do filho de Thiago, a quem traíra de forma abominável.

Novamente Lord Voldemort levantou a varinha.

Sem saber muito bem o que fazia Harry berrou.

--PÁRA AGORA! – E uma luz vermelha estalou de encontro à varinha do Lord das Trevas.

--Que você fez? – Perguntou Quim num murmúrio.

--Não sei. – Respondeu espanto.

E lord Voldemort baixou a varinha.

--Finalmente Harry Potter. Pensei que não fossemos conversar nunca. – Respondeu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

--É, parece que vamos ter nossa conversa. – Respondeu Harry seco. – Se você não tiver outra atitude covarde em me atacar, não é mesmo? Se você me se lembra, foi você que pediu o encontro, então... – O coração do menino que sobreviveu era um alvoroço só.

Harry e Quim empurram com o pé o corpo sem vida do traidor de sua família que rolou até perto de Tom Riddle. Voldemort olhou para aquele que fora seu seguidor.

--Só para você saber, ele tinha uma dívida de vida comigo. Salvei a vida dele. – Contou Harry.

Tom Riddle não expressou palavra; era novidade para ele a divida que Rabicho tinha para com Harry. Mas era claro que não gostara nenhum pouco de ter perdido um dos seus comensais. Podia ser um inútil, mas era mais um seguidor.

--Não imaginei que você fosse mandar aquela aberração de ser humano me receber, Harry Potter. Esperava uma recepção a minha altura.

--Você foi recepcionado por um dos meus melhores amigos, portanto considero a altura.

--Mas eu não gostei.

--Mas eu sim, e é o que basta.

Aos poucos Harry viu que alguns comensais começavam a entrar e se postarem ao lado de seu mestre. Lucius, Nott, Macnair, Goyle, Blás Zabini, e Severo Snape. Nenhum deles se atrevia a fazer qualquer coisa sem a ordem expressa de Voldemort.

Tom Riddle calado passou os olhos pelo estado que seus fieis comensais. Ele se sentiu gratificado, afinal ele tinha seis seguidores e Harry só Quim. Com certeza os outros comensais haviam dado cabo do restante dos amigos de Harry Potter. Mas o Lord das Trevas, mestre em ser dissimulado, não demonstrou sua satisfação, continuou a conversa com Harry como se nada tivesse acontecido.

--Arrogante. Arrogante como sempre. Seus pais também o eram.

--Isso você não pode tirar de mim. Sinto-me orgulhoso por ter as mesmas características deles. O que você quer comigo Tom Riddle? Veio conversar ou o que?

--Sou Lord Voldemort, esse nome que você pronunciou não existe há muito tempo. Em resposta a sua tão educada pergunta, respondo que vim primeiro conversar, depois...

--Você é Tom Servolo Riddle e sempre será e é assim que vou tratá-lo. Se não estiver satisfeito é só dar meia volta e sair por onde entrou.

Quim olhou para Harry, não era hora de dar respostas agressivas. Nesse mesmo instante Arthur entrou arrastando pelas costas das vestes o comensal que Molly dera conta. Não demorou muito Angelina e Alicia fizeram o mesmo.

Lord Voldemort tremeu de raiva por dentro, suas pupilas verticais e vermelhas cintilaram. Dois de seus comensais jaziam no chão a mercê dos amigos da Ordem.

O Ministro da Magia que entrava cutucando com a varinha o atordoado Dolohov para que andasse mais depressa murmurava espantado: Severo Snape, Lucius, Nott, Macnair, Goyle, Blás Zabini, e Pedro Pettigrew morto?! Quando disse esse último nome se lembrou imediatamente das fotografias que foram enviadas anonimamente ao Ministério pedindo a absolvição de Sirius Black. Seja lá quem as havia mandado não mentira, tinha que rever o caso tão logo regressasse ao Ministério.

Aos poucos o coração de Harry foi se enchendo de alegria, os amigos entravam aos pares arrastando, puxando e entregando aos aurores, Williamson e Dawlish. Os comensais vencidos, eram mantidos imóveis com o feitiço do corpo preso além dos outros que já sofridos. Ali, totalmente fora de combate estavam: Jugson, (pernas e braços trocados), Crabbe, Avery, Mulciber, Rasbatan amarrados por cordas invisíveis, Dolohov, não enxergava nada por causa dos olhos inchado, Rookwood, deitado gemia de dor.

--Vocês não deviam ter feito isso. – Disse vibrando de raiva Voldemort.

--Mas você pode fazer não é mesmo? Sabe... Às vezes a gente faz as coisas erradas pelos motivos certos, em outras as faz as coisas certas pelos motivos errados. Não sei em que ponto está à verdade ou onde está o certo.

--Você é muito inteligente, não é, Potter? – Falou com sua voz sibilante.

--Não, nem de longe me acho tão inteligente como você diz que sou. – Disse tranqüilo.

--Porque não me recebeu sozinho?

--Porque você não veio sozinho?

--Sempre ando acompanhado.

--Sempre estou acompanhado.

Voldemort riu baixinho uma risada fria sem graça.

--É verdade. Você sempre está acompanhado. Sempre. Harry... Mas vamos parar com esses trocadilhos, pois não tenho tempo a perder. Desde aquele nosso encontro no cemitério há três anos, tenho recuperado a cada dia mais minhas forças, estou com todos meus poderes agora. – E fitou todos que estavam ali parados.

--Sim... Nosso encontro no cemitério. É, eu tinha só quatorze anos e hoje tenho dezessete. De lá para cá muitas coisas mudaram.

--Mudaram sim... Eu sou aquele que detém o poder! – Disse Voldemort olhando para Harry com olhos faiscantes.

--É mesmo? Não estou falando disso. Estou falando que eu não sou mais criança e que não sou um jogo para você Tom...

--Não... Você é meu principal troféu. Depois dessa noite você não existirá mais. Aí banirei do mundo bruxo dos sangues ruins e trouxas. – Disse olhando com olhos raivosos para Hermione que sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrer-lhes as costas.

--Talvez você faça isso mesmo, mas se conseguir me liquidar não irei sozinho. Mas sinceramente não acredito que consiga. Então você veio aqui para me matar, se entendi sua insinuação?

--Como eu disse você é inteligente. Entendeu perfeitamente. Mas você não pode me matar, Harry Potter, sou imortal.

Harry estava começando a suar tremendamente e sua cicatriz ardia mais que nunca, porém ele não daria o braço a torcer, agüentaria firme até a hora exata.

--Acho que não é bem assim. – Esforçou-se para responder.

--Harry Potter, eu tomei providencias para nunca morrer. Você é muito inocente para saber dessas coisas. O lado que vocês chamam de bem não conhece nem metade do poder que eu tenho. Você não pode me matar, pois sempre retornarei. Sempre... – Disse triunfante.

--Ah! Sim, me lembro daquela conversa que você teve com seus companheiros no cemitério sobre as "providências" que tinha tomado para se proteger da morte. Tom, como você subestima o lado do bem! O bem é tudo.

Tom Riddle deu uma gargalhada sem precedentes diante do que Harry falou.

--Engana-se! Aliás, você é um grande embuste.

--Vou te dar uns 'presentes preciosos'. Tome... Guarde com você de lembrança.

Harry enfiou a mão no bolso interno da longa capa verde que usava e tirou vários fragmentos e jogou aos pés de Tom os restos do que fora um dia o Medalhão de Salazar Slytherin e da Taça de uma das fundadoras de Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff.

--NÃOOO!!! – Berrou Voldemort alucinado. – Maldito... Como você descobriu? Como você conseguiu? COMO VOCÊ OUSOU DESTRUIR MEUS PRECIOSOS PERTENCES?

--Mas você ousou destruir meus pais! – Exclamou Harry sentindo mais do que nunca a falta dos pais que nunca tivera ao seu lado. – Por que não destruiria seus objetos encantados? É o toma lá da cá!

Enquanto o Lord se ardia de raiva e indignação pelo atrevimento do menino que por mais de uma vez frustrava seus planos, Alastor Moody entrou trazendo consigo pelas orelhas um revoltado Draco Malfoy que esperneava para desgrudar a mão do ex-auror de sua orelha. Mas não tinha o que fizesse para libertar as orelhas.

--Escondido na antiga sala de Filch usando o feitiço da desilusão. Que desilusão! Não sabe fazer nada certo a não ser se esconder. Deu um trabalho dos diabos conseguir apanhá-lo, é escorregadio como uma enguia. – E continuava a arrastar Draco pelas orelhas que a está altura era um vermelhão só. – É assim que devem ser tratados meninos rebeldes que não recebem dos pais a educação devida. Aliás, os pais desse moleque não sabem o que ensinar. Covardes, é isso que os Malfoy são.

Lucius Malfoy fuzilou Alastor Moody, o que não resolveu muito, pois Alastor sem se amedrontar empurrou o morto de medo Draco Malfoy para a guarda dos aurores que já cuidava do outros comensais.

--Como você descobriu? Como você conseguiu? – Voltou a perguntar Voldemort como se a pergunta tivesse sido feita há poucos segundos.

--Como? Não interessa como não descobri. Mas você não acredita que eu vá te contar, mesmo por que não importa. Não vai te servir de nada.

--Mas isso não é tudo. Existem mais delas, as quais você não conhece. – Disse se regozijando de seus feitos.

--Ah! Sim... O Diário. Esse já foi destruído quando nos encontramos na Câmara Secreta não se lembra? Depois de destruí-lo o devolvi para Lucius. Claro que você sabe disso, pois você o castigou um bocado por causa disso. Com o Diário são três Horcruxes destruídas. – E olhou para Lucius Malfoy. – Você sofreu pra caramba não Lucius? – Disse com um olhar de gozação.

--Do que é que eles estão falando? Que negócio é esse de Horcruxes? – Perguntou o Ministro que não entendia o assunto do diálogo por mais esforço que fizesse.

--Fica quieto chefe. Não é hora e nem o momento de receber resposta. – Respondeu Quim.

--Você não sabe o que está falando. Esquece-se de mais, muitas mais. – Rebateu Voldemort. – Ainda assim...

--Claro... Nagini. Rony e Neville tragam o bichinho de estimação do Tom Riddle. – Pediu Harry.

Rony e Neville saíram por uns momentos do salão e voltaram trazendo um grande negócio que parecia em pedaço de vidro com a cabeça da cobra dentro que rolou até aos pés de Voldemort.

Voldemort olhou espantado para a cabeça cortada de sua estimada cobra. Ela, que tanto o tinha ajudado a recuperar um corpo, rudimentar é verdade, mas mesmo assim um corpo que era só seu. Sufocou um grito para não demonstrar mais uma vez sua ira e resolveu jogar com Harry.

--Errou Potter, Nagini era apenas meu animal de estimação. Você não conseguiu, eu ainda sou imortal. Eu não usaria animal para guardar um segredo tão precioso. Ela poderia se voltar contra mim. Não, usei outra coisa que está longe de seu alcance. Você não pode me matar continuo imortal.

--Pára de blefar, não sou o idiota que você pensa que sou. É claro que Nagine era outra Horcruxes. Quando a matamos o sangue negro que saiu de sua cabeça se transformou numa pedra com um estranho formato de rosto. E sabe o que era isso? Mais um pedacinho da sua alma rasgada que se foi.

Voldemort cerrou os dentes numa clara atitude de revolta, sua mão que segurava a farinha tremeu e aos poucos foi erguendo-a, lançava a Harry um olhar furioso e cheio de ódio mortal.

Harry balançou a varinha e o capuz que cobria a cabeça do Lord caiu pelas costas deixando a mostra seu rosto ofídico de pele macilenta, nariz em fendas, pupilas verticais e completamente careca. Os presentes soltaram exclamações de horror ao conhecer no que se transformará o garoto bonitão.

--Isso não foi digno Harry Potter. Você não tinha o direito de expor meu mestre assim. – Retalhou Lucius dando um passo em direção a Harry.

--Fique onde está Malfoy. – Mandou Gina com a varinha apontada para os pés do comensal. Lucius sentiu seus pés colados no chão sem possibilidade de movimentar-se.

--Potter, chegou o seu fim. – Disse Severo Snape.

--Travalíngua! – Gritou Neville com a varinha apontada para o rosto Snape e a língua de Severo colou no céu da boca imediatamente. – Nem mais uma palavra seu nojento!

--Nem pense. – Disse Rony para Lucius quando ele fez menção de desfazer o feitiço do colega.

--Harry, Harry. Acalme seus amigos. Ainda é cedo demais.

--Tom, Tom. Acalme seus comensais. Ainda é cedo demais.

Blás Zabini estava se movendo muito lentamente a varinha se levantando, parecia que ninguém notava.

Hermione deu um passo à frente:

--Estupore. – Falou entre dentes. E o comensal caiu ali ao lado de seu querido mestre que dessa vez não tomou nenhuma atitude complacente.

O clima estava se tornando tenso. A habilidade de Harry de virar as ameaças recebidas para o próprio agressor estava chegando a ponto alto e Lord Voldemort percebeu isso e não estava gostando nada do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

--Chega, menino, vamos ao que interessa. Eu sou Lord Voldemort, o maior bruxo da face da Terra, o Imortal. Eu, Lord Voldemort me dou o direito de me eleger o assim.

Tom Riddle voltou a levantar a varinha, Harry instintivamente levantou a mão novamente. O raio vermelho que saiu da varinha de Tom foi dirigido ao teto enfeitiçado, arrebentando-o e não ferindo ninguém.

--Ah! Não se esqueça Tom, que quando me lançou a maldição da morte, você transferiu alguns poderes para mim. Você não sabia disso? Nossa, vejo isso claramente em seu rosto.

Tom Riddle ficou sem palavras por uns minutos.

--Me esqueci que isso podia ter acontecido. Mas não importa, não importa... – Disse Voldemort.

--Pelo jeito, na sua ânsia de fazer o mal você se esquece de coisas importantíssimas para um bruxo. Primeiro na Câmara Secreta se esqueceu que lágrimas de Fênix têm poderes curativos, e no cemitério se esqueceu da magia antiga. Você se esquece de muitas coisas.

--Mesmo assim, ainda tenho chances. Ahhh! Eu estou vivo não é? Então ainda tenho outras chances. E tenho certeza que você não as tem.

--A quê você esta se referindo? Ao Anel? Realmente não o tenho, estava com o professor Dumbledore.

Tom Riddle estava cada vez mais pasmo. Não tinha conhecimento que o anel havia sido encontrado e assim, destruída mais uma das Horcruxes. Ao todo cinco de suas Horcruxes estavam irremediavelmente destruídas. Via diante de si todo esforço de uma vida dedicada a alcançar a imortalidade, jogadas aos pedaços aos seus pés. Nunca imaginava que um adolescente de apenas dezessete anos pudesse em seis anos de prática de bruxaria, descobrir e acabar com a meta de sua vida. Todo seu trabalho em rasgar a alma em sete partes e escondê-las para garantir a imortalidade estava sendo desfeito. Harry desvendava para ele e todos ali presentes seus segredos até então guardado a sete chaves.

Nott totalmente fora da mira dos amigos da Ordem estuporou Harry Potter. A confusão tomou conta do local. Os amigos da Ordem da Fênix reagiram com tal ferocidade que só em pensar que aquela conversa pudesse chegar ao final era um pensamento muito vago.

O lindo salão principal tinha virado um campo de batalha, raios coloridos, gritos de dor, feitiços, era o que se via. Ninguém sabia quem estava sendo atacado e nem quem estava se defendendo. A poeira, resultado das paredes desmoronadas inundava tudo. As mesas das casas sempre tão bem polidas e limpas eram agora pedaços de madeira caídos aos montes no chão.

De repente sem que soubesse o porquê todos foram parando de atacar com cada grupo se dividindo.

Depois de minutos de extrema tensão e com a poeira dissipando observava-se bruxos caídos aqui e ali, sangrando, outros ainda enfeitiçados. Mas havia comensais também caídos.

Severo Snape fora o que mais sofrera nas mãos de Rony, Hermione e Gina; concentrando forças em cima do odiado ex-professor infringiram-lhe as piores azarações que podiam causar dores físicas. O resultado foi que Severo ficou desmaiado no chão, com dentes enormes, nariz sem narinas e olhos inchados; respirado ofegante pela boca.

Lord Voldemort olhava para o bando de borboletinhas coloridas que invadiram o salão, porém não desgrudava os olhos do menino que sobreviveu que fora ocultado atrás do corpo Moody, era reanimado por Quim.

--Mas uma artimanha Harry Potter? Usar borboletinhas para distrair meus Comensais?

--É. Pode-se dizer assim. – Respondeu com um meio sorriso, pela primeira vez naquele ambiente tenso, ainda sentado no chão.

Harry estava longe de sentir o meio sorriso que deu, seus nervos estavam retesados, ele não sabia até quando ia conseguir manter o ritmo da conversa. Mas ainda não chegara a hora. Tenho que esperar mais um pouco pensava. Porém não sabia por que tinha que esperar.

--Mais um movimento de um dos seus comensais, eu acabo com eles. – Ameaçou o Ministro e Moody numa só voz com as varinhas apontadas para os comensais. – Já que daqui vocês só sairão para irem à Askaban!

Voldemort percebeu que seu contingente já não era tão grande assim. Sentiu que estavam sendo subjugados não só pela Ordem da Fênix, mas também pelos representantes do Ministério que apontavam as varinhas com firmeza em sua direção. Mas ainda um dos seus comensais não havia aparecido. Rodolfo, com certeza estava na espreita defendendo-o de um possível ataque.

--Você se acha bem protegido, não Harry? Não imaginei que você pudesse ter aliciado tanta gente. Mas eu ainda tenho um servo fiel que está escondido à espera de meu sinal. – Vangloriou-se Tom Riddle.

Mal acabou de falar e...

--Tome Harry. Achamos essa coisa amarrada e escondida embaixo de uma cama. – Disse Colin que entrou no grande salão fazendo um esforço descomunal junto com o irmão para arrastar o grande comensal.

Um dos aurores se adiantou para tirar das mãos dos garotos o comensal. Harry sorriu intimamente e continuou a conversa.

--Não aliciei. Apenas juntamos forças para combater o mal que você vem impondo à comunidade bruxa. Somos todos unidos por um único objetivo: Contra você! Você não sabe que os tiranos são ameaçados e derrubados pelo povo que massacrou? Você não estudou história? – Harry falava tão rápido, fazia tantas perguntas ao mesmo tempo, que Tom apelou.

--Estão com dó de você, tudo por que aquela sangue-ruim da sua mãe morreu para te proteger. Mas a minha também morreu.

--É verdade, eu sei. Mas tem uma grande diferença. A minha mãe deu a vida para me salvar, e me protegeu com magia antiga. E a sua não. A sua mãe mesmo sendo uma bruxa de sangue puro, preferiu morrer a cuidar de você. Ela não te deu amor, coisa que você nunca teve. – Disse com desprezo na voz.

--Mas tenho o seu sangue. Esqueceu-se? Por conseguinte tenho o amor de sua mãe também.

Harry deu uma gargalhada tão sonora que deixou Tom Riddle desorientado.

--Por que, menino infernal está rindo desse jeito? – Perguntou.

--Isso só serviu para você poder me tocar. O amor não é matéria Tom, é um sentimento, ele está entranhado em mim. O amor se conquista, não se arranca a força do outro como você fez comigo naquele lugar funesto ao mandar me sangrar como um porco no matadouro por aquele ali. – E apontou para o corpo sem vida de Rabicho. – Você realmente tem a memória bem fraca. Você não conseguiu me possuir no Ministério, foi só eu sentir a emoção de poder rever Sirius mesmo após a morte, que você saiu rapidinho do meu corpo. Pelo jeito você não pode comigo. Esperava mais de você, sabe. Sempre ouvi falar que você era tão inteligente! Estou decepcionado. – Harry estava sendo sarcástico de propósito.

--Eu sou inteligente! Eu sou o MAIOR BRUXO DO MUNDO e estou aqui em pé na tua frente. – Gritou Lord Voldemort, como se com a força do grito pudesse incutir em todos que ele era o maioral.

--Não. ALVO DUMBLEDORE esse sim, foi e sempre será o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. – Gritou Harry vigor.

Uma nota melodiosa foi ouvida por todos que estavam no grande salão.

--Dumbledore está morto! – Afirmou Tom Riddle – MORTO! E não há magia capaz de trazer os mortos de volta a vida. Até parece que não lhe ensinaram isso, Potter!

--Ele nunca morrerá em nossos corações. Com isso nós o mantemos vivo. – Disse Harry com uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

--Você tem razão Tom, não existe magia que possa ressuscitar os mortos, a não ser é obvio que eles não tenham morrido de fato.

Essas últimas palavras foram ditas por uma voz conhecida, calma e baixa. Uma figura alta, toda coberta de azul escuro estava parada emoldurada pelo batente da porta atrás da mesa dos professores, com movimentos lentos despiu a longa capa largando-a no chão de qualquer jeito.

Dumbledore com veste de um azul profundo, salpicadas de estrelas e sois dourados e prateados, entrava lentamente no que fora o suntuoso salão em carne e osso. Dentro de toda sua personalidade ele estava vestido de poder. Um poder tão intenso que era quase possível tocar, tal a vibração que dele emanava. Caminhava tranqüilamente abrindo caminho com sua presença imponente e muito respeitada por entre os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix e amigos do Ministério. Não sorria, sua expressão era séria. Porém tinha consciência da presença de todos que estavam presentes.

Como um combinado tácito, os amigos e integrantes da Ordem que acompanhavam Harry naquele encontro olharam entre si com olhos brilhantes. Sorrisos carregados de emoção e amor tomaram conta do ambiente. Por um instante o salão pareceu se iluminar por si só.

Rufo, o Ministro da Magia não acreditava nos próprios olhos. Os aurores inclinavam a cabeça em respeito ao honorável bruxo.

Em sua mão ainda machucada e mais enegrecida do que nunca, segurava a varinha firmemente apontada para o chão. Parou ao lado de Harry e presenteou-o com um belo sorriso tocando o ombro do garoto a mão esquerda.

Harry sentiu uma onda de amor e felicidade tão grande como nunca sentirá na vida invadir seu corpo. O querido professor estava ali, parado a seu lado e sorria para ele. Ele ficou por uns instantes, perdido naquele olhar azul claro penetrante que durante toda sua juventude lhe acompanhara.

Lord Voldemort olhava para o que queria que fosse uma miragem, uma ilusão. Mas não! Dumbledore estava ali em pé, calmo, com sua usual postura, com a segurança com que ficara conhecido e respeitado dentro de toda comunidade mágica.

--Sim Tom. Eu! – Disse com um sorriso sincero nos lábios e olhando por cima dos oclinhos em meia lua. – Quer me tocar para ver se sou mesmo de carne e osso ainda? Não... Acho que você não se atreveria a chegar perto tão de mim, não é mesmo? Então vamos conversar. Depois combateremos. Depois. – Salientou Dumbledore movendo a varinha sutilmente.

--Como? Como é possível? – Perguntou Tom Riddle com olhos arregalados de espanto. Como podia alguém voltar à vida sem ter realizado as Hocruxes? Dumbledore não conhecia os feitiços para rasgar a alma.

--Tom, não vá tão longe em suas conjecturas, é tão simples. Apenas encenei minha morte. Não faria nada do que você fez. Esperava obter alguns resultados com a... digamos... mentira, e deu certo. Há coisas piores que a morte Tom, já lhe disse isso muitas vezes. E confesso que esse ano longe dos meus amigos foi o pior que já vivi em toda minha longa vida. Sentir a falta do afeto deles e principalmente em dar meu afeto foi minha grande provação como ser humano.

--Dumbledore, e eu já te disse que não existe o bem nem o mal, só existe o Poder. – E apontou a varinha.

--Sim, sim, já ouvi isso inúmeras vezes de você. Se eu te conheço, você deve ter saboreado com todas as letras a vitória com minha morte. Eu entendo. Se sentir livre do medo que toma conta da gente, que nos invadia sem nossa permissão, é gratificante. É... Deve ter sido muito agradável! Concordo com você, é horrível sentir medo, e é isso que você está sentindo nesse momento, de novo.

--Você morreu. Severo o matou!

--Acho que ele tentou. – E olho para o moribundo professor agora sentado no chão com dentes que parecia de castor. Sacudiu a varinha e desfez o feitiço jogado por Hermione, num gesto de piedade. – Não... Realmente ele pensou que tivesse me matado, mas como pode constatar, não conseguiu. Estava preso comigo pelo juramento que fez, por causa da palavra dada na sua absolvição. Ah! Você não sabia disso. Mais uma decepção. Assim é para os tiranos, enganados pelos próprios aliados. Instantes antes de a maldição me atingir eu já não estava mais na torre, aparatei para o jardim. Conjurei um duplo meu e desapareci dando início ao plano traçado.

--NÃO SE APARATA NEM DESAPARATA DE HOGWARTS. – Berrou Tom Riddle alucinado.

--Realmente não. Mas como você mesmo sabe que quem coloca os feitiços sou eu... Não vou subestimar sua inteligência. Mas vamos volta ao coitado do Severo. Ele acreditou que tinha realmente me atingido. Sabe... – Foi cortado por Voldemort.

--Severo sempre foi leal a mim. – Voldemort levantava a varinha levemente.

--É. É verdade. E não vou negar que ele me contou muitas mentiras, em algumas acreditei piamente, e outras me foram úteis. Sim, me ajudaram a descobrir seus possíveis planos, me induziram ao pensamento certo. E mesmo ele lhe sendo fiel você o maltratou muito nesses meses. Abaixe a varinha Tom. – Disse num tom tão imperativo que o Lord das Trevas não teve como desobedecer. Nunca ouvira Dumbledore usar o mesmo tom imperativo que ele.

--Ele falhou comigo vezes sem conta. – Sibilou Voldemort. – Mas não importa, ele aprendeu a lição.

--Claro que você ainda tem esses comensais da morte que estão ai parados ao seu lado, não por lealdade, mas por desejo de serem recompensados. Ah! A ambição! Incrível como o medo e a ambição move a pessoas a fazer coisas que não estão dispostas realmente a fazer. Ainda falta muito para a humanidade aprender a não se deixar ser dominada por esses sentimentos. Mas tenho esperanças que esse dia chegue.

Voldemort gargalhou.

--Antes que isso aconteça acabarei com os trouxas e sangues ruins. E meus comensais jamais me abandonaram. Lutarão comigo até o fim e serão regiamente recompensados.

--Sou obrigado a te contrariar mais uma vez, e sinto muito, não lamento por isso.

--Você está insinuando que não conseguirei o que desejo? – E riu novamente com uma risada mais alta e debochada.

--Claro! Você já está destruído. Você não percebeu?

--Estou acabado Dumbledore? Só na sua imaginação! Como você pode ver estou em pé e com a varinha apontada para Harry Potter, o garoto infernal que teve sorte até agora em frustrar meus planos. Mas hoje não será igual às outras vezes, estou em posição de vantagem. Que pode esses bruxos medíocres contra mim e meus leais aliados? Tenho poderes que ninguém conhece, posso acabar com vocês agora.

--Olhe ao redor de Harry. O que você vê? Você vê pessoas que estão com ele acima de qualquer circunstância por que querem estar, por que querem o 'bem'. Está é a grande diferença. Ele não ameaçou, não chantageou, não pediu nada e recebeu muito mais do que poderia pedir.

--Estou rodeado pelos meus fieis comensais Dumbledore, que tem mais capacidade que esse bando medíocre de funcionários do Ministério e essas crianças que mal saíram das fraldas?

--Será mesmo? Por que será que não acredito. Metade em pé, e a outra metade nas mãos dos aurores. É... Claro que eu acredito que existam pessoas más e egoístas. Vocês são o exemplo vivo do que digo e você mais que os outros.

-- Dumbledore... Vocês ainda não me vencerão. Ainda tenho armas escondidas. Harry Potter com toda a esperteza que acha que tem, até agora só cantou vitória. Mas ainda sou imortal. Vocês podem tentar me matar, mas como já disse... – E disse dando um risinho debochado arrematou. - Como uma Fênix, ressurgirei das cinzas. Ainda tenho outra escondida.

O canto melodioso que invadira o salão principal se materializou. Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore sobrevoou o salão e pousou delicadamente no ombro de Harry, e ali ficou olhando para Tom Riddle com seus olhos negros e brilhantes. Dumbledore sorriu.

--Que esse pássaro maldito faz aqui? Mande-a embora, agora. – Ordenou no seu mais imperativo tom de ordem na voz.

Harry pareceu não ter ouvido o comando, acariciou as lindas penas da ave, sorriu para ela.

--Tom, mas que modos indelicados de tratar a fênix que cedeu uma de suas penas para o cerne de sua varinha. Que coisa mais feia! Obrigado Fawkes por ceder uma de suas pena para minha varinha. É Tom, parece que hoje é o dia das novidades para você.

--Minha varinha não tem o cerne dessa ave! – Exclamou indignado.

--Tem sim. Não é verdade Fawkes?

Com entendendo a conversa entre os dois inimigos mortais, Fawkes soltou mais uma bela nota e alçou vôo indo pousar no parapeito da lareira.

--Chega dessa ladainha de cerne de varinha. Não fuja do assunto Harry Potter. – E Voldemort olhou de forma comprometedora para Gina. – Você está sem saída Harry. Ainda tenho mais chances.

Mas dessa vez quem respondeu foi o temido professor.

--É, tem, falta uma delas e a outra e última parte é você mesmo. Quanto ao que você está se referindo, sinto muito, mas você não teve tempo em transformar Gina em Horcrux. Harry não lhe deu essa oportunidade. Claro, ele não sabia disso. Além do mais, Gina está tão impregnada de amor que você não teria conseguido colocar um pedacinho de sua alma dentro dela mesmo se quisesse. Acontece que era só a sua 'alma' que apareceu na Câmara Secreta. Você não sabe, mais Gina ama Harry desde antes saber o que é amar. Gina. – Chamou Dumbledore. – Aproxime-se. Rony, Hermione, Neville, vocês também.

Os amigos deram um passo à frente, rodeando Harry e Dumbledore sem medo de estarem tão perto de Tom Riddle. Olharam para ele com desprezo. Gina deu a mão a Harry que a segurou com força trocando uma corrente de forte emoção.

--Você está certo dessa vez Dumbledore. Realmente não a transformei em Horcrux, mais um dos tantos momentos de sorte do maldito Harry. Estou me referindo à outra 'coisa'. Mas tenho que admitir, Harry Potter foi esperto em descobrir a maioria delas, mas ainda me resta uma. Uma única, porém capaz de me manter vivo, e com ela posso fazer mais, quantas mais eu queira. Ela, que só eu sei o que é, e está guardada aqui mesmo, bem perto de mim. Sim, fui audacioso, a escondi aqui em Hogwarts.

Por um momento Dumbledore ponderou, seria verdade o que Tom Riddle estava falando, ou seria mais um blefe, como ele já fizera tantas vezes? Porém se manteve impassível.

Tanto Dumbledore quanto Lord Voldemort eram exímios oclumentes e um procurava esconder do outro seus mais profundos pensamentos.

--Acho que não é bem assim Tom. – Disse Harry enfiando mais uma vez a mão no bolso interno da capa. – Você acha realmente que eu não faria de tudo para atingir meu objetivo? Você não me conhece mesmo. Veja. – A abriu a mão mostrando o Escudo, o prêmio recebido com tanto orgulho por ter culpado alguém para se livrar da culpa.

Lord Voldemort estava enfurecido. Reluzindo na mão de Harry mostrava o Escudo, tomado pela fúria gritou:

--AVADA KEDAVRA. – Berrou ensandecido.

O raio de luz verde saiu da varinha de Tom foi tão intenso que ofuscou literalmente a visão dos presentes, todos cobriram os olhos com os braços se protegendo da súbita claridade.

Que teria acontecido? Que grito era aquele que ensurdeceu todos que estavam presentes?

Harry no mesmo instante que Lord Voldemort jogara o Avada kedavra jogara o Escudo em direção à luz verde. O raio atingiu bem o centro do Medalhão. Como mergulhado em ácido corrosivo o Escudo perdeu a forma quando foi envolvido pela luz.

Gritos agourentos invadiram o ouvido de todos, porém esses gritos não eram só o emitido pelo Escudo, era também o grito de desespero do próprio Tom que se via agora sem as "providências" que havia tomado para garantir a imortalidade. Seu olhar vagou por todo recinto, olhou um a um direto nos olhos e não viu medo, viu indiferença.

Os Comensais da Morte reagiram na hora tentando vingar a honra de seu amado Lord, começaram a lançar feitiços em todos, que foi revidado imediatamente pelos presentes. Um grito reverberou no salão.

--QUIETOS. – Todos os presentes gritaram a mesma palavra ao mesmo tempo com as varinhas apontadas para os comensais.

--É Harry, você foi realmente mais longe do que eu imaginava.

--Você acreditaria Tom se eu te dissesse que até agora nem imaginava que o Escudo era uma das Horcruxes? Foi no seu pensamento que li.

Harry teve um ataque de risos.

--Porque está rindo agora?

--Porque parece que você não consegue nunca acabar comigo. Você faz planos em cima de planos e não consegue o que quer. Acredito que é frustrante.

--Posso fazer outras.

--Pode, mas não fará.

--Acredito que agora você e essa corja amante de trouxas e sangue ruins vão me matar não é mesmo?

--Não. Não vou te matar Tom Riddle. – Respondeu Harry. – Você não merece tanto e eu mão sujaria minhas mãos com a sua morte, não me igualarei a você nem mesmo num momento de desespero. Agora, se você deseja saber se vou te destruir a resposta é sim, vou de destruir de uma maneira irreversível.

E Harry falou alto, com as mãos fechadas em punhos cerrados, os olhos brilhando como nunca brilhara na vida.

--'Eu desejo que sua morada eterna seja o espelho de Osejed'. – Falou pausadamente.

--Que pensamento original! – Zombou Voldemort de Harry.

--AVADA KEDAVRA. – Algum berrou.

Macnair tomado pela ira contra o famoso Harry Potter tentou matá-lo, porém uma grande quantidade de borboletinhas voou em todas as direções e ouviram soluços.

--Ficou louco Macnair? Borboletinhas? E não perdoou! – E ali mesmo na frente de todos os presentes executou o fiel serviçal com a maldição da morte.

--E agora Dumbledore, que novidade é essa?

Dumbledore não respondeu era Harry que deveria tomar as providências necessárias para acabar de vez com aquele combate agora verbal.

Ao invés de responder, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione apontaram a varinha na direção de Tom Riddle e falaram numa só voz:

--PERPETUAM PAPILIO - AETERNUS FLERE. – Gritaram numa velocidade vertiginosa.

--Podem abaixar as varinhas todos vocês, não há mais nenhum perigo dentro deste salão. – Disse Dumbledore com a voz mais calma do que estivera há anos.

Voldemort gargalhou mais do que nunca em sua vida. Mostrando toda sua altura na mais imponente das poses sacudiu a varinha. Foi imediato, borboletas invadiram o salão principal e lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto contorcido pelo esforço em lançar os feitiços mais fortes que conhecia.

--Eu sou o Lord Voldemort. Eu posso tudo. – Dizia entre soluços.

--Mais uma vez você está enganado. Agora você é mais do que nunca o que sempre foi, Tom Servolo Riddle, e mais nada, o garoto mestiço que foi criado num orfanato sem afeto e sem ninguém.

Voldemort tentou num gesto de desespero matar o professor Dumbledore que não se deu ao trabalho de se mover; a varinha continuou abaixada. Borboletinhas saíram de sua varinha e ele chorava.

--Que ilusão é essa agora Dumbledore. – Perguntou limpando o rosto com as mangas das vestes. – O que feitiço é esse?

Harry estava no auge de suas emoções, sentia o corpo tenso como as cordas de um violino. Com um grito deu vazão a toda dor que sentirá na vida, deixou que ela abandonasse seu intimo, libertando sua mente de tudo que passara na vida.

Chegara a hora. E sem usar a varinha, flexionando e impulsionando os braços para frente num claro movimento de quem empurrava alguém para longe, gritou com todas as forças que tinha e desta vez sozinho.

--ESTUPORE.

Como a força que saiu da suas mãos foi forte demais, Harry desmoronou no chão e imediatamente acudido pelos amigos. Porém, estava consciente e seu pensamento estava focado na atitude que tivera. Rezava para o que tinha planejado funcionasse. E funcionou.

Tom Riddle, não se sabe como fora parar dentro do espelho, todos viam espalmadas as mãos no cristal do espelho. Pelo tamanho da abertura da boca com certeza estava berrando, mas seus gritos não eram ouvidos pelos presentes.

--Por favor, não se atrevam. Não quero ferir ninguém, e muito menos ficar mais ferido do que já estou. – Disse Dumbledore mais para Severo que estavam prontos para vingar seu Mestre.

--Vou acabar com você agora Dumbledore. Vou fazer o que sempre quis fazer: acabar com você.

Lucius levantou a varinha em direção a Dumbledore, mas não chegou a fazer nenhum anel de cabala. O senhor Olivaras saiu de onde estivera escondido vendo tudo que acontecia, atravessou com passos largos o salão, arrancou a varinha da mão do comensal e com um movimento brusco partiu a varinha em pequenos pedaços.

Dumbledore continuou parado.

--Não, acho que você não vai fazer mais nada. – Respondeu Olivaras no lugar do amigo, se dirigindo calmamente para perto de Arthur e Moody.

--O que é isso Dumbledore? – Perguntou Severo se referindo aos insetos que já haviam desaparecido.

--Isso Severo, é uma maldição, não imperdoável, pois não causa danos físicos, apenas danos mágicos. A partir de agora vocês, ditos puro-sangue com tanto orgulho são tão ou mais trouxas que os próprios trouxas que tanto odeiam. Sim Lucius, você é um grande trouxa.

Lucius não acreditou, arrancou a varinha das mãos de Severo e sacudiu de todos os modos que conhecia, executou todos os anéis cabalísticos e nada. A única coisa que conseguia era provocar risos nos presentes e chorar por causa da maldição e de raiva.

Severo Snape não sabia o que pensar, o medo tomou conta dele. Será que ele também perdera seus poderes mágicos?

--Tente Severo Snape. Tente seu covardão. – Mandou Harry jogando uma varinha que apanhou do chão em direção ao odiado ser.

E Severo novamente obedecendo às ordens de Harry sacudiu a varinha. Surpreso olhou para os insetos coloridos que sobrevoavam sua cabeça.

--Porque será que você sempre me obedece, hein? seu projeto de ser humano? – Perguntou Harry ao ex-professor.

--Ele responde, Harry, por que está enfeitiçado para responder a todas suas perguntas. Uma maldadezinha que fiz quando finalmente entendi que você sempre estivera certo em relação às suas desconfianças. – Explicou Dumbledore. – Achei que... Bom, achei que seria muito educativo ele se submeter às suas vontades. – Completou com um tranquilamente.

--Você não fez isso comigo! – Exclamou Snape para o diretor. – Nunca dei motivos!

--Deu muito mais do que você pensa. E vê se cala essa boca trouxa. – Mandou Harry.

--Você está morto Potter. – Bradou Lucius.

--Estou é? Por que será que me sinto tão vivo. – Respondeu sentindo um alivio que nunca sentira na vida.

Dumbledore se voltou para o espelho de Ojesed.

--Ola Tom, gostou de sua nova casa? – Perguntou Dumbledore para o 'espelhado' Tom Riddle. - Sim, você irá morar eternamente nessa limitada dimensão. Se bem entendi o feitiço que Harry fez. Não morrerá, e com isso dou à mão a palmatória, você se tornou imortal, mas também não comerá, não beberá, não terá amigos e muito menos seguidores, e o mais importante não fará mais nenhuma mágica.

'Confesso que estou mais uma vez surpreendido com a coragem e imaginação de Harry. Desde que o conheci, não houve um só ano sem que ele me surpreendesse. E dessa vez foi a mais fantástica'.

'Não se estresse, não posso ouvi-lo, ninguém pode, mas sei que você pode me ouvir. Tanto é verdade que estou lendo nos seus lábios que sou amante de trouxa e essas coisas que você costuma dizer a meu respeito. Sabe, acho que é justo você saber que esse seu cárcere é o melhor que Harry pude te arrumar, ele não se arriscaria deixa-lo em Askaban. Nunca iria imaginar que esse menino que sobreviveu fosse aprimorar de forma tão esplendida o feitiço com que fiz para guardar a Pedra Filosofal. É, foi a melhor idéia que já vi em toda minha existência. Askaban é muito vulnerável para te abrigar. Se não estou enganado, pouquíssimas pessoas poderão te ver. Por quê? Por que para que isso aconteça à vontade deverá estar entranhada no mais profundo desejo, e não acredito que alguém na comunidade bruxa terá esse desejo. Posso estar enganado é claro'. – Completou Dumbledore movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Os comensais da morte olharam um para o outro em busca de instruções, pela primeira vez não sabiam o que fazer, alguém precisa comandá-los.

--Williamson, por favor, pode levar esses comensais para Askaban. Não se preocupe, eles não podem fazer qualquer tipo de magia. – Pediu Rufo.

Dumbledore olhou a redor.

--Temos muito que fazer para deixar este castelo habitável novamente, mas, tudo isso pode ficar para depois, não há nenhuma pressa. A única pressa agora é me reunir com meus queridos amigos. Acho, e tenho certeza que não estou enganado, temos muito a conversar. Molly, querida, não dispensaria os quitutes que você sabe preparar com tanto amor com uma boa xícara de chá ou quem sabe um bom conhaque.

Fred entrou afobado pela porta no salão mostrando através da camisa mal vestida uma larga bandagem tinta de púrpura que envolvia seu peito, nas mãos, arrastando pelo chão trazia a capa que estava vestindo quando fora atacado.

--Que aconteceu, o que foi que eu perdi? – E olhou para a pessoa imponente que estava olhando de volta para ele com um grande sorriso. – Eu morri? – Perguntou atordoado.

--Não! Você está vivo e bem vivo, assim como o professor Dumbledore. – Disse Molly que correu para abraçar o filho aliviada.

Minerva McGonagall entrou correndo pela porta mesma porta atrás de Fred sacudindo as mãos no ar.

--Venha cá seu menino louco, você ainda não teve alta do hospital! – Parou de falar pondo a mão na boca e só conseguiu exclamar:

--Nossa! Alvo! Você não morreu?

Ambos foram presenteados com uma sonora gargalhada do professor.

--Eu sabia que iria causar espanto com meu aparecimento, mas nunca pensei que alguém fosse pensar que tivesse morrido.

Nos gramados...

Um lobisomem jazia com uma flecha de prata lançada por Firenze. Ao seu lado, agonizante, o centauro Agouro estava caído com uma grande mordida no pescoço dado pela criatura, falando com dificuldade disse:

--Você tinha razão Firenze, não interpretei corretamente a mensagem dos planetas.

--Fique quieto. Vou chamar alguém para te ajudar.

--É tarde...

--Será tarde se você continuar falando como uma velha comadre.

Nisso uma bruxinha miúda acompanhada por Arabela Fig passou perto dos centauros e notando a agonia de Agouro e se ajoelha.

--Cala essa boca sua mula velha e me deixe estancar o sangue dessa ferida, até que Papoula chegue até aqui.

--Não sou uma mula sua bruxa enrugada! – Respondeu atrevido.

--Não é mesmo, é uma jumenta das mais empacadas! – E com um olhar feroz fez com que o centauro se calasse permitindo que fosse socorrido.

Dumbledore foi até os gramados conferir o que havia acontecido. Parou no alto da escadaria. Enquanto estava ali parado olhando ao redor, todos que estava no salão passaram por ele, desceram as escadarias e sem combinarem começaram a aplaudir, e aplaudir. Foi a maior ovação que o professor recebeu na vida. Seus olhos claros ficaram marejados de lágrimas.

--Obrigado, obrigado. Mas não é a mim, que vocês devem aplaudir e sim a vocês mesmos. – E ele sozinho bateu palmas e se reclinou numa reverencia para todos da comunidade mágica que ali estavam. – Que Merlin, abençoe a todos vocês. A coragem que vocês demonstraram hoje ficará gravada na história bruxa e será contada de geração em geração. Muito bem, agora acho que você merecem a comemoração que está sendo esperada há tantos anos. Vão se divertir e espalhem a noticia. 'Voldemort é um espelhado'.

E aos poucos os bruxos foram se dispersando, combinando irem ao Três Vassouras para comemorarem. E essa comemoração duraria horas, Dumbledore tinha certeza.

--Venha professor, hora de tomar chá. – E Molly sorridente, pegando na mão do professor e muito delicadamente o conduziu até o Portal.

A cozinha da Sede de repente pareceu pequena demais, foi necessário de Gui junto com Carlinhos conjurasse cadeiras para que todos pudessem ficar acomodados. Só Hagrid ocupava o lugar de três!

Foi um alvoroço. Um fala, fala, onde ninguém conseguia entender ninguém. Todos queriam contar para o amado professor o que tinham acontecido durante os meses em que ele esteve ausente.

Com muita delicadeza para não ofender ninguém Dumbledore ergue a mão esquerda e falou:

--Mas eu sei de tudo que aconteceu. – O silêncio imperou na apertada cozinha.

--Como pode ser professor? – Perguntou Harry.

--Ora, simplesmente estive presente em todos os acontecimentos. Estive colado em você desde o dia que você abandou a Rua dos Alfeneiros. Estava lá parado te observando quando você me confundiu com um comensal. – Ele riu. – Acho que a capa preta que usava confundiu você. Depois te vi indo para A'Toca e depois indo conhecer sua casa em Godric Hollow e tudo mais.

--Mas o senhor conversou comigo no pelo retrato na sua sala? – Exclamou Harry.

--Ah! Aquele dia foi realmente interessante. Tive que usar toda minha astúcia para encenar aquela conversa. Estava meio sonolento sabe. E tive que agir rápido. – E voltou a rir. – Depois azarei Snape, através dos braços de Moody, quando ele estava tentava entrar escondido em Hogwarts. E quando vocês estavam organizando reunir a AD; você Harry quase me viu. Foi um descuido meu, aliás, foram duas vezes que você quase deu de cara comigo.

--Mas pelas barbas de Merlin! Onde você estava? – Perguntou Moody.

--Aqui mesmo. Está é minha casa.

--Onde? – Quis saber Harry.

--Ali. – E o professor abriu uma porta da cozinha que se abria para um pequeno hall onde havia uma porta que ia exatamente para a diretoria e consequentemente para os aposentos do professor. - Na realidade está moradia pertence aos professores que se tornam diretores. Só tive que dar um jeitinho para que vocês pudessem ir e vir através do Portal, como vocês apelidaram a passagem. Então sempre estive perto o tempo todo, mas muito triste, pois não podia me revelar. É muito triste. – Disse balançando a cabeça.

--Professor, e quanto a Voldemort? Ele se foi dessa vez para sempre? – Perguntou Harry mudando de assunto uma vez que já tinha as respostas para as perguntas mais imediatas.

--Harry, uma pergunta intrigante. Seu desejo foi muito forte, na verdade foi intenso. Foi mais ou menos pensando como você foi que eu escondi a Pedra Filosofal no espelho. Porém, desejei que a pedra fosse localizada por alguém que não quisesse utilizá-la, Nicolau precisava dela. Com você o desejo foi mais além. Você desejou que o espelho fosse a moradia eterna de Tom.

--E como fiz o estupore sem a varinha?

--Isso já aconteceu outras vezes, sabe. – Acrescentou Moody. Era um enigma a atitude que às vezes Harry tinha.

--Quando? – Perguntou Harry. – Como eu não percebi!

--Da mesma forma como transformou em balão, sua, digamos conhecida tia Guida. Deixando o amor tomar conta de todo seu ser no desejo de proteger os que lhe são caros. Quando você ama, Harry, você por inteiro.

--E o que será do espelho? – Perguntou mais uma vez Harry.

--Ah! Se não estou enganado, Rufo o colocará numa das salas do Departamento dos Mistérios no Ministério. Acredito que ele pedirá para conversar com você sobre isso Harry.

Harry só olhou para o professor.

E a reunião foi noite a dentro...

--E foi assim que tudo terminou há cinco anos. Harry Potter sem sujar as mãos derrotou o pior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. – Contava Minerva McGonagall sentada na cadeira da diretora no Salão Principal para a nova turma de alunos do primeiro ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, enquanto os alunos mais velhos se divertiam nos gramados da propriedade no dia em que se comemorava a libertação da Comunidade Mágica. Dia 10 de junho.

--Mas ele morreu mesmo professora? – Perguntou uma garotinha que mostrava nos olhos o terror de que Voldemort pudesse voltar.

--Ah! Essa é uma pergunta intrigante...

FIM

10/06/2007 – 12h30'

Bom, a fic chegou a seu final... Bom né, ver um trabalho terminado. Sei que não teve tanta emoção. Mas achei que ficou legal.

Tenho algumas observações a fazer.

Já li e reli os livros "n" vezes, e em cada nova leitura noto uma coisa diferente.

Na verdade acredito que o Medalhão de Slytherin, foi realmente destruído por Régulo Black e não como historiei na fic.

Tenho dúvidas se realmente todas as Horcruxes foram bem sucedidas. Esse meu pensamento é baseado no diálogo entre Voldemort e Lucius – livro 4 - Voldemort diz que "aparentemente uma ou mais de uma de suas experiências deram certo", (é claro que ele se refere às horcruxes).

Em nenhum momento nos livros há referencia que algum objeto de Rowena Ravenclaw. É a partir disso que penso que uma das Horcruxes pode ser o premio de Voldemort pelos serviços prestados à escola, ou que tenha ocorrido uma falha em fazer uma das Horcruxes.

Penso assim por que Lord Voldemort confessa que cometeu o erro em não considerar a magia antiga então ele é passível de cometer outros erros, e por que não em ter falhado em fazer uma das Horcruxes.

Algumas considerações em relação a Severo Snape

Uma discussão entre Igor Karkaroff e Severo Snape durante o baile de inverno, no livro 4, quando Igor comenta sobre que a marca está ficando mais evidente nos últimos tempos e Severo sugere que ele fuja e diz que apresentará suas desculpas. Com isso fica evidente que Severo terá contato com Voldemort. (Lord voldemort ainda não havia ressurgido na ocasião desse diálogo)

Por uma passagem no livro HPCF, pág. 375 (versão Brasileira), me leva a pensar que talvez Snape esteja realmente do lado de Voldemort. Vejamos:

Este diálogo acontece quando Harry está voltando ao dormitório logo após ter saído do banheiro dos monitores, quando o usa para decifrar a pista da segunda tarefa do torneio tribuxo.

Bartholomeu Crouch Junior caracterizado no duplo de Moody, tem um dialogo com Severo e salienta que: 'certos traços de uma pessoa não mudam nunca Snape. Traços que não mudam nunca, entende...' – diz Crouch na pele de Moody.

E Severo subitamente fez uma coisa muito estranha - "segurou o braço esquerdo convulsivamente..."

Ora, Crouch Jr. é um comensal da morte que retornou para os serviços de Voldemort.

Será que ele, sendo um servo fiel, não conhece o disfarce de Severo Snape.

Um pouco mais adiante, nesse mesmo capítulo – 25, Snape recua visivelmente de sua atitude de acusar Harry diante a ameaça de Moody faz em contar para Dumbledore por onde vão os pensamentos de Severo em relação a Harry Potter, pois o professor estava muito interessado em saber como HP havia ido parar como um dos campeões do torneio.

Outra passagem, também no livro 4 é quando Harry conta ao padrinho que Igor Karkaroff estar em Hogwarts, e Sirius diz que ninguém deixa de ser um comensal da morte. Essa passagem é reforçada no livro 5, HPOF, quando Sirius contou a Harry que seu irmão foi morto logo depois de ter abandonado o lado das Trevas.

É de se estranhar que o mesmo não tenha acontecido a Severo por ter passado para o lado de Dumbledore ainda quando Voldemort estava no poder. Snape não sofreu nenhuma retaliação.

No livro 5 (HPOF – pág. 217) Harry estava bem preocupado com a demora de Hagrid em voltar para Hogwarts e conversa com os amigos em relação a sua preocupação, quando Draco Malfoy ouve e faz um comentário mordaz:

"Vai ver ele (Hagrid) anda se metendo com coisa _grande_ demais para ele".

É altamente suspeita essa observação, uma vez que apenas os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix sabiam onde o meio-gigante se encontrava e o que fora fazer.

Essa passagem é bem interessante. Filho de comensal da morte fazendo uma insinuação dessas é bem suspeita, levando-se em consideração a amizade de Snape com Lucius.

No livro 5 (HPOF pág. 483) quando Harry Potter está recebendo treinamento em oclumencia com Severo, pergunta: "porque o senhor chama Voldemort de Lord das Trevas, só os comensais o chamam assim". Severo fica sem fala.

Admiro demais o enredo que a J.K.R. esconde a verdadeira personalidade de Severo Snape. Ela vai e vem em passagens que ora Severo é claramente um delator e em outras não. Caso esse ilustrado quando Snape avisa a Ordem que HP foi com os amigos para o Ministério.

Pessoalmente acho que ele é do lado das trevas, sim.

Bem... Só me resta agora agradecer de coração.

Obrigada pela paciência e atenção.

Abraços e beijos.

McGonagall.


End file.
